Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Reshef of Destruction!
by DragonKnight15
Summary: *AU Multi-Xover Series* The First DKR Movie (Canon) follow the events of Volume 3 before Ch. 25 and follows the story plot of a certain game. A dangerous entity sealed away, Reshef the Dark Being, has awakened to destroy the world. The Dragon Knight and his two closest comrades must go through a quest to restore the Gods, recover the Millennium Items and defeat the Dark Being!
1. The Rise of the Dark Being!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers… AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST DKR MOVIE! Now… How many of you have played the most FRUSTRATING and yet amazing story second to Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories in both, **Reshef of Destruction**. I won't deny it; this game is HARD but I enjoyed the story and I decided to do a movie-like Fanfic story within the DKR Story. My original plan was Anbuis' Revenge from Pyramid of Light… but meh, maybe in the future if you guys want it ( **Tell me in your Reviews or PMs please** ). At any rate, this movie is an adaption of the game but MAJOR CHANGES, especially on the characters, the duels and of course, you as the player. Huge note, Ichigo will fill the shoes of the player character with many changes as the duels will rotate between Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo. And who knows, cameos will jump in too, heh heh. Now let's get started shall we!

ORIGINALLY, this first movie would be an original story and was going to be based on " **The Return of Anubis** " with the villain of Pyramid of Light, Anubis, revived by most likely Dark Leader Dragon *COUGH* Or another force *COUGH* and seek his revenge against Atem with a servant who uses the Horus monsters so it would be a duel between this person against both Ichigo (Love Dragons being the LV) and Kaiba (for the stronger dragons). The idea was scrapped at the time being but if any of you want this to happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do for the next original movie (in the future and not after this one).

I will be straight: These are Canon to the DKR Storyline. Yea… it's like a game for you guys to figure out where in the timeline of each movie they take place. Go on, amazed me where each one of these Movies fall under the timeline when they are released during the time of a released or currently continued Volume of DKR. If you guess, you might win a prize.

 **Another note:** This is my version of the game so many dialogue, duels, and events WILL change to suit the story/timeline of DKR. Also it would be near impossible to get a 100% copy of the dialogue of the story and also, it would be too much for my kind of style and the dialogue wouldn't make sense for the story of Dragon Knight Reborn.

 **ANOTHER NOTE:** No Commercial Breaks. No need for them in Movies. Let me know if that's fine?

* * *

 **WARNING:** THIS HOLDS SPOILERS TO FUTURE EVENTS IN VOLUME 3 SO YOU WERE WARNED! Also the Movie is within the timeline of Volume 3 after the events of Chapter/Episode 24.

* * *

 **P.S. Instead of the traditional Opening and Ending like the Volumes, the DKR Movies will have a Theme for each Chapter/Part and obviously the same. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the side of those he cares deeply about. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

Flames consume around what it could be describe as a tablet of a strange being. Slowly, from that tablet, emerge a gigantic creature, giant coated in strange ancient-like golden armor with 5 floating pillars over its head as three orbs of energy (red, blue and yellow) glow fiercely up to the sky.

Across the world, in Domino City, three cards glow in respond of those orbs. The 3 Egyptian Gods, the mightiest and most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters, began to feel a great pain as the orbs began draining the color out of the cards until they were nothing more but black and white and soon turned into stone.

At that time, 7 lights shine within almost one point of the world shot up and scattered across the world.

The flames continue to consume as the mysterious, golem-like creature became more visible if not having a physical body, fully restore to live. And he was not alone as a man with long white haired, tied up in a ponytail, wearing a red, turtle neck shirt and an eyepatch over his left eye while his right was okay, blue-grey eye. The man stares over the gigantic golem-like creature, bowing to him.

''You will soon return in your full form.'' The man spoke towards the giant monster, smirking with pleased before laughing. ''Soon, Dark Being, you will destroy the world. WAHAHAHAHAHA!''

The monster's eyes glow an haunting blue color silently as its orbs glow brighter fueling its power.

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 1: The Rise of the Dark Being!**

It was a beautiful morning in Domino City as a certain red cherry head girl, purring in her sleep, began to stir happily.

"NYA!'' Ichigo Momomiya rose up, smiling at the bright sunlight of today's sunny day. ''What a beautiful day!''

Ichigo stretches her arms, yawning as she rushes to the bathroom. She immediately went to look at her messy bed hair, yawning as she begins brushing her teeth. After that, she removes her pajamas and walks onto the shower, warm water pouring over her. She remained for about 5 minutes.

'' _My name is Ichigo Momomiya, still 16 years old for a month left… and also I'm Mew Ichigo. I guess being a Mew Mew is the weirdest part about me… it really isn't after I get used to it._ '' Ichigo began telling her tale, getting off the shower, wrapping herself in a towel as she rushes to her wardrobe to try to find something to wear today.

After 10 minutes, she comes out wearing a cute pink top with a red ribbon attached, black skirt, long white/pink striped socks, black shoes and a pink hoodie. She smiles at herself on the mirror, grabbing her favorite red ribbons and bell necklace, tying them in their place. As she did that, she looked at her dress table and sees her Mew Pendant Necklace and her deck inside its Deck Holder.

'' _That would be Duel Monsters that's weird. A simple card game and made everyone across the world to really enjoy playing it._ '' Ichigo states, blushing at the thought she liked a game full of stuff like strategy and fantasy. Normally she wouldn't be the type to like this kind of thing but a certain tricolor, weird hairstyle yet wonderful boy made her fall in love with this game and how wonderful it was. It even helped her meet the deck of cards she can put her trust in.

'' _Ever since I met Yugi-kun, I began to love this game for how amazing and heartwarming it is to me. And that's when I met the Love Dragons._ _They may be cards to anyone… but to me, they mean more to me._ '' The red cherry head adds giggling at her cards… until she frowned a bit recalling the last duel she was in and it involved a strong female duelist who beaten her down hard.

'' **If you ever wish to be a real duelist, then you better be stronger than the best. Otherwise, you'll never reach my level.** '' The words of Mai Kujaku echo in Ichigo's head, not able to ever forget what she said. '' _Mai's words… I haven't forgotten them._ ''

Ichigo sighs, not sure if she'll be a decent duelist like Mai or the others but still, she just wishes to duel for fun like how Yugi taught her.

Ichigo makes a small smile thinking of the tricolor head, her heroic Dragon Knight. All of this, her current life, was all thanks to meeting that guy. Just his very presence brought her more happiness than anything else and she's still thankful... but that also brought problems most of which is her feelings for him. She wouldn't be in love for anyone else except for Masaya Aoyama but Yugi did that because of how much he wants to protect the hope and smiles she has. Still, it doesn't change how she feels for him and want to express those feelings back... but would he express them back?

She shakes off those feelings as she had more important stuff to worry about. She grabs her necklace, wearing it around her neck and declares energetic.''Okay… TODAY WILL BE A GREAT DAY NYA! No work means more free time for me Nya!''

Ichigo giggles at the thought, happy that after so much overtime that Ryou gave her time-off. Now she can do whatever she wants. Ichigo hums to herself, doing her bed as she tried to think what she should do in her break. Maybe go to the mall, hang out with her Kaa-san, go watch TV? The beach? She wasn't sure but Ichigo knew she can do anything she wants now.

Suddenly a bang was heard. Ichigo startled, turning to her window. She walks over to her window broach just as a pebble suddenly hits the window, not breaking it but surprising her. ''The heck Nya?!''

''HEY, MOMOMIYA!'' A familiar voice shouted from down below. Ichigo looks down and sees the blond-headed Katsuya Jonouchi, waving up to her. He was wearing his blue school outfit, waving at Ichigo. The girl blinks confused, opening the window as she looks down at him pretty confused he was here. ''What is it Jonouchi?''

''Mind if we talk downstairs?'' Jonouchi asks her nicely, actually wanting to talk to her.

The girl blinks, not sure what he's getting at with this but he didn't seemed like this was a trap. ''… Sure.''

Jonouchi nods as he walks over the front door. Ichigo sighs, closing the window as she finishes doing her bed and then went downstairs to the front door. After she lets him in, Jonouchi explains the reason he came to see her in the living room.

''Duel Express?'' Ichigo questioned never hearing about it before. Jonouchi nods smiling excited to even tell her but hopefully it's worth it for her. ''One of the things Kaiba made that is actually awesome. You duel inside a train that starts from the station and then to the Egyptian Exhibition inside the museum. They're going to have a tournament for the first day.''

Ichigo eyes him, astonished that a man who loves his own face would create something silly like this.

''That actually… sounds dumb but cool. I'm in Nya!'' She says, smiling a bit to have some stupid fun as she adds. ''But for a bit, I have a few days off to enjoy for once.''

''Yea, yea, but I mean what I said; the Duel Express will test your skills as a duelist at the fullest! And my deck is good than ready to beat anyone.'' Jonouchi told her, really determine to show off his dueling skills.

Ichigo sweat drops that he's this excited. She sighs, thinking it's cool and says. ''… Fair enough. Okay, I'll try it… BUT A LITTLE! I got a day full of my own relaxation.''

Jonouchi accepts her terms, not upset. He then says excitedly. ''Alright! Let's go see Yugi. And he better not say he's busy or whatever because today, I will beat the Duel Express!''

Ichigo rolls her eyes, unbelievable that he can act like a kid. That's when she realized that Yugi wasn't with him and he loves dueling more. Where could he be?

''Jonouchi-kun? Ichigo-kun?'' A voice suddenly speaks from the door entrance. The pigtail girl blushes, knowing that voice as she pushes Jonouchi out of her way and sees him. His purple-eyes, his school outfit, his weird hairstyle and tricolors. She smiles, purring happily. ''Yugi-kun Nya!''

Yugi Mutou turns to Ichigo and tries to form a small smile, until he sweat drops as he realized he was in Ichigo's home. Jonouchi groans, giving the girl a glare before turning to his best friend and tells him slightly serious. ''About time Yugi. Ready for the tournament.''

''I wish I was because everything is turning horrible.'' Yugi responds with a concerning, grim expression. Jonouchi and Ichigo blink at this as she asks puzzled. ''Horrible Nya?''

Yugi lowers his eyes, narrowing them with worry. Ichigo still was off as she slowly realized something was missing. Not the Dragon Sword, not his school jacket, not his deck…; that's when it hit her that the golden puzzle he wears wasn't around his neck.

''They're gone; Atem and the Millennium Puzzle… are gone!'' The tricolor head reveals, shocking the two. ''GONE?!''

Yugi wasn't sure how it could be gone. He would be able to sense when someone would approach the Millennium Puzzle or himself but he knew for certain none were. And if by chance it did happen, he would be able to sense Atem but he can't even track him or know where his spirit or the puzzle are.

''When I woke up this morning, it was gone. I can't even sense Atem's aura anywhere. And also-'' Yugi explains as he pulls out his deck and takes out three cards, revealing to be the God Cards but they weren't actual Duel Monster cards now. The two eye them and widen their eyes at this.

''The Egyptian God Cards… THEY'VE BEEN TURNED TO STONE?!'' Jonouchi utters in terror, not thinking such a thing could happen.

''So… not only is the Millennium Puzzle gone but Yugi's super god monsters are fossilized?'' Ichigo asks just to be certain that's the main problem. Yugi nods, admitting this is far stranger that has ever happened before. ''Yea, I'm just as surprised right now.''

Jonouchi crossed his arms, not liking this one bit. Ichigo hums, certain that this feels much like a mystery as she questions. ''What about the Dragon Sword?''

Yugi pulls out his golden hilt sword, confirming it as he swings it swiftly, even making Jonouchi to back away by the fear of getting cut by it. The purple eyes young man knew his sword was fine as he still had the overwhelming energy of a Dragon Knight within him, in addition to Yin-Yang Dragon as the twin-headed dragon was still present inside of him.

''Still the same with no changes, and so are my powers.'' Yugi states, sheathing his sword back. Ichigo smiles, relief of the news. He nods, but it doesn't change the subject adding. ''At least that's one good thing. I don't know why the puzzle is missing or why the gods are stone though. Something is wrong with all of this.''

Ichigo nods firmly as if something evil is alluring out there. Jonouchi also nods firmly, not having a clue what or who is doing this.

''I need to find out. I have a feeling whatever it is might harm others or the world and I won't take a chance with it.'' Yugi made his decision, needing to find the Millennium Puzzle and restore the Egyptian Gods. Not just for that but for his friend. Atem was always there for him when he needed it. He couldn't let whatever took him do any harm to one of his dearest friend. Or worst if whoever took the Millennium Puzzle was Dark Leader Dragon, plotting something menacing. ''I need to find our friend.''

''…'' Jonouchi and Ichigo were silent, not sure what to say at first until the blond-headed man made up his mind, knowing it was the right thing. ''Then I got your back Yugi.''

Yugi startles by his friend's request, not exactly asking if any would join him with a small smile. ''Jonouchi-kun. You don't have to.''

''I know, but best friends stick together until the very end!'' Jonouchi determinately replies, not going to let his best friend go into the unknown without knowing he had someone watching his behind when he's swinging his sword to the front. ''That's why we have each other's back!''

Yugi smiles, somewhat glad he wasn't going to do this alone. He nods firmly, thanking him. ''Yep! Thank you, Jonouchi-kun.''

Jonouchi grins as Ichigo eyes them suspiciously. It's naturally that he would want to go with Yugi into that mission. She felt somewhat envious about it, having a jealous-like expression written over her face.

''Wait, Jonouchi is okay as backup… but I really think you two still need some more help.'' Ichigo states calmly as Jonouchi gives him a look. She blushes nervously, her cheeks rosy as she adds with a shy tone. ''… That and I got time to help you.''

Jonouchi narrows his eyes, now being jealous as Yugi sweat drops at him while also being surprised about Ichigo's offer.

''Really Ichigo-kun?'' The tricolor head asks, not wanting to bother her in her time off. He knows Ichigo better than anyone at this point, always respecting her resting days when she's not working and dealing with Ryou, Mint or Jonouchi.

The red cherry head nodded still blushing, feeling the need to help the one person who has helped her more than once finding the reason to help him.

''… You saved Masaya-kun and myself in the battle against Deep Blue. There's no way I can turn my back to the special person in my life ever again.'' Ichigo told him, placing her left arm over her chest. She didn't know how to thank him for saving Masaya and even helping her stop Deep Blue. This was the best way to thank him and maybe make him see how strong she has gotten too.

Yugi blushes a little, feeling the same as he wouldn't have come this far without her. It was thanks to Ichigo that he got this far as a Dragon Knight. He tells her his reasons. ''Ichigo-kun, I owe you a lot more too. I promise I'll owe you back once I find our dearest friend. Besides Jonouchi-kun and you too.''

Ichigo giggles as Jonouchi blushes a bit, both knowing that Yugi cares a lot for Atem like an older brother he couldn't have.

''Can we go?'' Jonouchi asks, still wanting to head to the Duel Express as quickly as possible after they find Atem and the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi startles up nodding. ''Um good idea! I should tell Anzu and the others anyway.''

Ichigo nods firmly, agreeing with a purr. ''Good idea Nya! Let's go!''

The tricolor head nods as the three put on their footwear and headed out. The red cherry head gasps, rushing up to her room as the two boys waited. She sees her deck holder and grabs it with her cards inside; having a feeling she'll need them. She also spots a standard Duel Disk that the redhead pigtail manage to buy after a discount; a very good one.

Ichigo smiles grabbing and putting on the Duel Disk before rushing back down and locks the door behind her as the three resume heading out.

Ichigo runs along with them, thinking that she's too kind with Yugi to agree with this. Maybe it's the fact that his kindness is like hypnosis or something like that.

They arrived at the clock tower in the middle of Domino where Anzu was waiting for the group. She yawns, has been training on her dancing. She then sees Yugi running with Jonouchi and Ichigo behind him. She smiles, waving at them.''Hey guys, ready for the Duel Express? Shouldn't you guys be heading out now?''

The three reach her as Jonouchi was the first to say.''We were until the bad news.''

''Bad news?'' Anzu questioned dismay as Yugi sighs, telling her the reasons why. Anzu heard the story and widens her eyes at what he told her especially about Atem. ''WHAT?! The Millennium Puzzle disappeared along with Atem and the God Cards are turned to stone! How did that happened?''

Yugi lowers his eyes, not sure as he says. ''Not sure and that's the part that's bothering me.''

''And that's why we're going to fix this mess like a piece of cake.'' Jonouchi states firmly, confident that he can save the day. Ichigo sweat drops, giving him a narrowing glance. ''Piece of cake huh?''

Anzu sighs at this too as Yugi sweat drops, until he felt like someone was watching them.

''That may be much harder than you expect my friends.'' A voice suddenly spoke, startling everyone but mostly Ichigo and Jonouchi who yelled. ''AAH!''

Yugi and Anzu sweat drop as both Ichigo and Jonouchi blush, refusing to look at the other. The four turns and watch as someone walks out from behind a tree. They knew immediately who she was.

''Ishizu-san!'' Anzu states surprised as it was the Egyptian woman Ishizu Ishtar, walking forward to them as she bows. Yugi was surprised that she was here at a time like this.

Ichigo blink, actually forgot about her until she snaps her fingers, stating smiling. ''Oh right, I remember you Nya! We met a lot of times.''

The others sweat drops as Ishizu just smiles softly, actually surprised as well.

''Yea… why are you here?'' Jonouchi asks, still startled. Ishizu coughs, nodding as she notices as she expected that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle isn't with him.

''It seems I arrived in time and my suspicious were correct.'' Ishizu utters, shocking the group as if she knew what has happened. Yugi asks her. ''Suspicious? So you know what happen to my Millennium Puzzle Ishizu-kun?''

Ishizu nods softly, fearing this day would eventually arrived, saying. ''Indeed I do Yugi-san. What I have feared the most is coming to fruition. Which is why I need you and your friends' help once again.''

''What do you mean Nya?'' Ichigo asks puzzled by what this is even going on. Ishizu nods, certain she must tell them the reason she arrived.

''Certainly. Allow me to explain myself as I came this far to let you all know.'' She starts saying, moving her left arm over her neck and shows the group. Yugi stares it and realizes that her Millennium Necklace was missing. She nods, stating further. ''As you see, my Millennium Necklace has also disappeared which all points out to one possible entity: Reshef the Dark Being.''

Anzu, Jonouchi and Ichigo were left pretty off by what she said. Yugi, however, felt a sense of familiar as he heard that name before. He wasn't the only as deep inside of his conscious, the twin-headed dragons Yin-Yang Dragon felt the same as their eyes glow red.

''Reshef? I remember that name from before.'' Yugi muttered, certain he recalled that name before but he can't remember from where or when.

''I understand this is sudden and confusing. However, the world is in grave peril.'' Ishizu reveals to the group, now shocking them by what she said. ''Not only has our Millennium Items disappeared but so has all the others and this is most likely due to Reshef's resurrection.''

Ichigo gulps, never liking the fact that the world is always in danger but at the same time relief she's still Mew Ichigo to fight this evil.

''Reshef is a great evil god who was sealed away millennium ago thanks to the Nameless Pharaoh and the Egyptian Gods when he attempted to destroy the world. His great evil and powers were massive that none could stop him except the combine power of Osiris, Obelisk and Ra.'' Ishizu reveals a story to the group, one she read among the tablets of the Nameless Pharaoh as it told how he once had to overcome a being of pure evil similar to Zorc Necrophades and managed to seal the evil spirit into a stone tablet thanks to his Egyptian Gods… but there was also a prophecy within the tablet that one day this same Dark Being would emerge from its prison. ''However it seems someone has awakened this god from his deep slumber and found a way to use the very gods who stopped him by absorbing their powers into him as a fusion ritual.''

Yugi stared unease, aware of this story when he asked Ishizu about letting him read the ancient tablets. The part that still leaves him suspicious is who would release this evil. He pulls out his stoned Egyptian Gods Cards and shows them to Ishizu. She observes them and nods with worry about the results.

''To see the Egyptian God Cards into stone only means that their mighty powers were stolen from that ritual. And now drained of their mystical energies, the mighty gods of Egypt transformed into stone, powerless.'' Ishizu confirms her even greater worries.

''Doesn't explain why Yugi-kun's puzzle is gone too Nya.'' Ichigo questions, not getting the part of Yugi's puzzle thing vanishing.

Yugi nods and then widens his eyes as that was the reason. He then tells the red cherry head. ''The Millennium Items have the power to restore the Egyptian Gods' powers Ichigo-kun. So this was all Reshef's doing to prevent getting sealed away again?''

Ishizu nods to that as she explains. ''Indeed so Yugi-san. Thanks to his resurrection, Reshef would need all the Millennium Items to prevent that but the Pharaoh placed a spell if this would ever happen; scattering the items away from Reshef's reach, including the Millennium Puzzle.''

''Stupid plan on the Pharaoh's idea.'' Jonouchi mutters as Ichigo and Anzu overheard and both slapped him across the back head.

''OUCH!'' Jonouchi yells before Ichigo kicks him in the nuts and he dropped weakened, groaning in pain silently. Yugi sweat drops at this as did Ishizu. Anzu then asks with a concerning look. ''So what can we do?''

''Stopping Reshef the Dark Being can only happen with the help of the Egyptian Gods.'' Ishizu reminds what the mission is as Yugi nods, affirming it. ''So we need to find the Millennium Items to regain their powers.''

''Since that is the only way, no doubt Reshef will have minions he can control to do his bidding to get them before us.'' Ishizu adds fearing that will most likely happen. Just the thought of the kind of gathers Reshef got made her very worry and if they fail… then the whole world will perish. ''I know this is much but I need your help to accomplish this task. If we do not stop Reshef before his strength fully restores, the world will be shrouded in perpetual darkness.''

The others were silent as they've heard and seen this almost happen a few times. Yugi took a calm breath, forming a small smile as he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

''I can't help but feel excited since I'm not going to let allow this to happen.'' Yugi says with a confident, serious expression. He turns to the others as Jonouchi nods.

''What about you Ichigo-kun?'' The tricolor head asks as Ichigo hums at first, thinking calmly. She didn't take less than 5 seconds before she says. ''Either way, this Reshef guy will destroy or rule the world or whatever… SO I'M IN NYA! Let's stop this Dark Being before he ruins my time off!''

Yugi smirks a little, knowing she would say that while watching how energetic she gotten. That's the Ichigo he always wants to see.

''I knew you'd say that. Besides, I have to find Atem and my puzzle again. And I wouldn't have had the best person to help me find them.'' Yugi admits smiling. Ichigo blushes red, being teased by his words. She still had her hopes that maybe they could be more than friends but she'll let him wait when he makes the first move… hopefully soon.

Jonouchi gives the red cherry head a glare, knowing the cat girl's vixen-trick-of-love-making and he's not going to let that happen. He states firm with his arms crossed over. ''Then I got your back too Yugi. After all, that's the friendship of best buds!''

Yugi nods on that, glad to have another person he can count on although he felt somewhat unease by how Jonouchi is giving a look at Ichigo.

''That and I am the most powerful duelist in the world.'' The blond-headed man adds with a confident smirk, praising himself in being one of the best duelists. Ichigo and Anzu sweat dropped at that.

''Then we're in, Ishizu-kun.'' Yugi made his choice as Ishizu smiles to hear that, bowing. ''Thank you Yugi-san, everyone.''

Yugi nods firmly, knowing he has to find his friend, restore God Cards and stop this evil entity. This isn't a typical problem for him to take the chance. Jonouchi felt the same. Ichigo felt somewhat nervous since her luck on dueling hasn't been that perfect.

''We must first find the Millennium Items in order to restore the Egyptian Gods' powers again.'' Ishizu reminds the group what must be done. They nod as Anzu asks curious. ''Then where should we start?''

Ishizu breathes calmly, closing her eyes as she's somewhat focusing. She soon says, reopening her eyes. ''I have a strong connection with the Millennium Items due to my gravekeepers' bloodline. I can sense the faint pulse of any item. As of right now, I can sense my Millennium Necklace inside the Domino Museum, deep in the Egyptian Exhibition.''

Jonouchi really wanted to giggle at this since the only way to get to the Domino Museum during this time is through the train and lucky for him today was presenting by the Duel Express tournament.

''Easy, let's go.'' He states sounding a little too excited.

''Then it would be a wise idea if I stay back. I can handle myself not to mention I must have complete concentration in order to search for the other Millennium Items.'' Ishizu suggests, wishing to search for the other items alone than to get in the way.

''Good point.'' Jonouchi said, still excited about going. Yugi nods to that, not wanting Ishizu to be targeted either and also if by chance she does, he'll save her with little to no effort with his Dragon Knight's abilities.

''Also, Yugi-san, be aware that this spell the Pharaoh placed on the Millennium Items also activated the Guardians of the Millennium Items, gravekeepers like myself who sworn to protect the Millennium Items when only Reshef returns.'' Ishizu suddenly warns the tricolor head, surprising him that there are is such thing as Guardians of the Millennium Items. ''The only way to earn the items is by dueling them and defeating them.''

Jonouchi just nods, not caring about the extra work they'll be doing as long as he does it looking awesome. He states almost overconfident manly. ''Easy, I'm the strongest duelist in the world and there's too much riding on this for me to lose.''

Ichigo sighs now worried if he'll be acting like a moron along this hopefully short adventure.

Yugi knew this mission would take their full strength if not their strongest desire to prevent this Dark Being from ever being released. He turns to both the two who he can trust to come along and tells Ishizu with a brave, smiling expression. ''Jonouchi-kun, Ichigo-kun and I will win back the items, no matter what.''

Ishizu smiled, thankful by the fact that Yugi is beyond what a normal human would ask for. It's that other reason why he was the one to be the container for the Nameless Pharaoh and that same reason he became something more through it.

''Thank you all. I know what I ask is a great imposition… but your strong hearts and I have no one else to turn into, I know we shall prevail.'' She thanks them all as Ichigo purrs blushing. Yugi smiled, adding. ''Believe in us again and we'll make a miracle happen again and again.''

''You bet Nya! We'll win for sure!'' Ichigo adds even more energetic, raising her arms up high. Jonouchi sweat drops at her over-commitment, saying. ''Then… we can get to the exhibit through the Duel Express.''

Ichigo nods, pointing her finger at where she thought would be the train station. ''Then let's go Nya!''

Yugi nods, checking his pockets to confirm he had everything until he forms a nervous smile, laughing with a cough-up tone. ''Haha…''

Jonouchi and Ichigo turn to see him worrying as Anzu sighs upset, asking with narrow eyes. ''Yugi, you forgot them didn't you?''

''Yea, I forgot the passes.'' Yugi responds honestly, sweating of embarrassing.

''WHAT?!'' Jonouchi reacts of terror, not believing what he heard. Ichigo backs away from him to Yugi's side as the tricolor head tries to calm him down, slightly waving his arms a bit. ''Don't worry; Kaiba-kun has them.''

A vein grew angrily across Jonouchi's left forehead, not believing that the tickets are with his most hated guy he doesn't like at all. Yugi notices it and regrets mention that, trying to continue. ''… Or Mokuba-kun. Guess we'll find out by going to KaibaCorp.''

''Darn it! But let's not tell that bastard about our important mission.'' Jonouchi gives up, knowing he had no choice but wished to avoid telling that jerk about this. Ichigo agrees immediately, still furious towards him and how he saved her pen girlfriend Kisara who she later learned is the reincarnation of a girl with the same name and even appearance… and abilities… but not the memories. ''… Agree Nya.''

''Then good luck my friends.'' Ishizu wished them luck on this task as Anzu tells them smiling. ''I'll watch over Ishizu-san and warn the others of what's going on. We all should be ready for the worst.''

''Thanks Anzu-kun. We'll be back soon.'' Yugi replies, promising on his words. Anzu sighs, hoping he does without getting hurt, asking of him. ''You better. And be safe, bring Atem back.''

Yugi nods firmly, prepare to keep that promise no matter what it took with no sacrifices.

''And this shouldn't take long too Nya. After all, I got a break to enjoy!'' Ichigo reminds everyone with a serious face. Jonouchi groans at that with Yugi nodding as they headed out. Anzu watched them leave, hoping they don't get in trouble.

Ishizu watches the three leave, holding her hands together in a pray hand pose and prays mentally. '' _I can only pray for the Gods that you all be careful in this journey. They are our hope now._ ''

The three walked towards KaibaCorp, unaware that they were being watched by not just a strange masked man, but a familiar dark clad armored knight with red eyes and a large claymore-like sword.

''This is most interesting. My lord should know of this immediately.'' Dark General Knight says floating over the sky, undetectable by Yugi's senses as he vanishes instantly, going to let his master the Dark Lord be aware of this possibility unintended new evil and their chance to rule the world and to destroy the Dragon Knight.

Yugi pauses, turning around as he just missed the dark general. He eyes the sky, narrowing his eyes as he turns back and follows Ichigo and Jonouchi.

''I hope Kaiba-Baka is in a good mood Nya.'' Ichigo hopes since she doesn't want to deal with that man and how stubborn he is almost 100% of the time.

The three arrived at KaibaCorp and oddly enough there was the Grinch-Scrooge of Seto Kaiba along with his decent and nice younger brother Mokuba Kaiba, both being confronted by someone the three, mostly Yugi, knew too well.

''There you are, Seto Kaiba! I knew you would be here.'' The intelligent yet very young American girl, Rebecca Hopkins, spoke serious adjusting his glasses glaring at Seto. He just stood there, not saying a word just looking at her back.

''That's…'' Jonouchi utters, sweat dropping as Yugi sighs, blushing nervously to think his day got even weirder.

''Rebecca-san, what are you doing here?'' Mokuba asks startled that she just showed up right behind them and tries to start an argument with his older brother. Rebecca smiled seeing him, greeting him. ''Oh Mokuba-san, hello! I'm sorry to be bothering you but I came here to settle an unfinished business with your brother.''

Mokuba gulps, having a dark feeling what this might be about.

Rebecca glares towards the Blue-Eyes duelist, regretting to have never done this before but she had no time with university in her plate… but now she can't wait no more.

''You're the one who tore up Yugi's grandfather's card. You tore up his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the fourth copy of the legendary White Dragon!'' Rebecca accuses with a glare at him. Mokuba now was more than worried now.

''…'' Kaiba, not responding, actually looked the other way and saw Yugi, just eyeing him only. Yugi sweat drops, guessing he's just imagining him of pure need to defeat him. Kaiba groans, assuming his mind is playing games with him as he's yet to find a way to defeat Yugi with the pride he has, working too many hours in a strategy to beat him and has failed each one so far.

''Oh… you knew that?'' Mokuba mutters, hoping she never learned that truth. He made research for Seto when they were trying to find that fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon that it belonged to Yugi's grandfather but he wasn't aware that it actually belongs to someone, Rebecca's grandfather.

''My grandfather gave that card to his closest friend from the brink of death, Mutou-san.'' Rebecca states as she found it touching after learning the truth… but then she learned the truth about how her grandfather's Blue-Eyes was torn apart. It was all because of the man before her, still pointing her finger at him. ''That Blue-Eyes White Dragon was the symbol of their friendship, but you tore it up! I refused to let you get away with that for this long!''

Mokuba frowns, wishing it wasn't true but Seto did do it. He was a different man than the one he is now and he was cruel back then. Kaiba didn't say a word, not admitting that it was his fault or not but this has started to drain time on his busy schedule.

''So what do you want me to do?'' Seto suggests, not sounding guilty but more annoyed that this little girl is bothering him. Mokuba facepalms, wishing his older brother didn't just said that.

''Nii-san, don't just say that. I can guess what Rebecca-san might want.'' The younger Kaiba sibling advised only for Rebecca to get to the point. ''And Mokuba is right. I challenge you to a duel!''

Yugi and Jonouchi didn't like the sound of that as well as Mokuba. Ichigo was more psych about it since maybe Rebecca could beat him. Seto didn't do anything until he forms a small smirk. Rebecca found that insulting, including her hands angrily as she states furious. ''I'll wipe that smirk off your face because you're facing the United States champion!''

''I already knew who you are; you don't have to tell me twice.'' Seto finally responds, not imitated by her small threats especially her request for a duel. That part felt like a waste of his time, answering. ''At any rate, a champion from the US, no, a duelist of your level, I can defeat blindfolded.''

Rebecca widens her eyes as Mokuba took a step back from his brother. Jonouchi gulps, fearing that this argument would no doubt break man… unless it was Kaiba.

''At my level?! Are you making fun of me?!'' Rebecca protested even more insulted now by how he's treating her duelist level.

Seto scoffs at her assumption that he's making fun of her; he wasn't even trying to only saying what he knows is right.

''No, I'm just telling you the truth. Your skills are nothing but a joke, but if you still insist on challenging me…'' Kaiba begins to say as he slightly looks behind her, assuming he's still staring at the mental image of Yugi that his conscious might be playing with him only to notice him blinking confusing, realizing that's the actual Yugi since Seto would never imagine his rival with the idiot of a sidekick and the pigtail girl. Kaiba was more than glad he's not going crazy as he sees what he needed to get rid of this nuisance.

Kaiba smirks, causing Rebecca somewhat unease as well as Mokuba. The older Kaiba declares with the same sinister smirk. ''I have a better idea. Duel against Yugi.''

Yugi widens his eyes as did Rebecca who turned and saw the tricolor head. She was startled, her cheeks red, to see him there at a time like this. Ichigo glares at Kaiba, not believing he would use Yugi like that.

''If you can beat him, I'll duel you.'' Seto wagers still overconfident, certain she would never be able to beat Yugi.

Rebecca still stares startled that Yugi was here at a time like this. ''Yugi-kun?''

''Um hi Rebecca-kun.'' Yugi replies with an embarrass expression. Rebecca narrows his eyes down, not so thrill about the part to duel the person she likes a lot but she can't turn her back on challenging that man. Yugi notices her unease look, telling her nicely. ''I know you're upset, but there's no point attacking Kaiba-kun.''

Rebecca knew he meant well, but there was more to this than just simple revenge.

''Yugi-kun… I'm not challenging Kaiba because I'm angry. I want to duel him to test my skills.'' She explains her other reason, causing Yugi to be slightly surprised. ''Rebecca-kun.''

Rebecca clinches her hands slightly, knowing well that almost all the best duelists in the world were from Japan while previous great duelists like Pegasus and Keith have become past memories. She's probably what little of great duelist in the US now.

Rebecca pulls out the Ties of Friendship card Yugi gave her that day and tells him with a calm expression. ''I have to prove myself as the champion of the United States. It's my duty… and the duty of connecting the friendship this card meant for our grandfathers.''

Yugi stares at her eyes, knowing she meant every word. Kaiba watched silently bore by such a speech.

''Yugi, please duel me.'' Rebecca begs him, bowing to him slightly. The purple eyes young man didn't reply at first, needed to think this carefully. Ichigo stares knowing well what Yugi's choice is.

''… Okay. I accept.'' The tricolor head accepts the challenge. Jonouchi knew Yugi wouldn't have a chance but to go through with it. Rebecca nods, happy he did accept.

Kaiba smirks, hoping his rival shows no mercy and if he loses then he'll be greatly disappointed. Ichigo didn't interfere with this duel, knowing Rebecca wants it and Yugi doesn't want to argue with her judgement.

''You two just have fun okay?'' The red cherry head asks the two nicely, hoping they would try to enjoy it. Both nod with small smiles, agreeing as they attached their Duel Disks on their arms, activating them.

Rebecca gulps a bit, actually scared seeing Yugi's relaxed and calm posture. This would be her second duel against him and since then Yugi has become so much stronger than her. It felt frightening but she still wants to give her all.

''DUEL!'' Both duelists declare, drawing their top 5 cards and commence their rematch.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Rebecca Hopkins: 4000LP**

''Yugi-kun already duel Rebecca-chan before, didn't he?'' Ichigo asks Jonouchi, curious if they did which they did as he confirms. ''He did and that time he surrendered knowing it was the right thing to do at that time.''

Ichigo wonders if Yugi will let her win again. Kaiba expected Yugi to win or else.

''You can go first Rebecca-kun.'' Yugi suggests nicely as Rebecca smiles blushing, accepting to go first.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Rebecca**_ ** _: 4000LP H: 5_**

Rebecca took a moment to calm herself down, glaring at Yugi like any opponent as she shouts. ''Don't take me lightly just because I'm a girl Yugi! Or you'll regret it!''

Yugi stares calmly, not wishing to take her lightly.

''My turn, draw!'' Rebecca begins her turn, drawing her top card. She smiles at the hand she had as plays a card into her Spell and Trap Zone. ''I'll start by activating the spell, Polymerization!''

Jonouchi panics as Ichigo gulps not expecting that play this quick.

''With this, I fuse both Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden!'' Rebecca stated fusing her two Fairy-Type monsters. The two monsters appeared as they mix together in the Fusion Portal. Her Duel Disk opens up the Extra Deck as Rebecca calls upon. ''Fusion Summon! Oppressed the evil, St. Joan!''

From the portal emerge an elegant knight swordswoman on the field, wielding her holy sword with both hands.

St. Joan Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

''Right off the bat she summoned a powerful monster.'' Mokuba stated amazed smiling. Kaiba watches silently, glaring only.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Rebecca finishes her turn setting 2 Spell/Trap facedown cards behind her monster. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5** / Rebecca: 4000LP H: 1_

Yugi stares focus as he could see the determined stare in Rebecca's eyes. She was more serious than she ever was since their first duel. She could feel her aura; fiery up with a passion to win.

''Now come at me with everything you have, Yugi-kun!'' Rebecca asks of him serious, not going to accept any less. Yugi stares silent at first before finally nodding. ''… Alright.''

Ichigo watches, knowing Yugi won't be holding back punches.

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi declares drawing his top card swiftly. He eyes it smiling.

''When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight!'' Yugi summons as the red, dark blue clad armor Gaia appears floating in midair wielding twin dark red lancer, long blond hair with a long purple cape and glowing blue eyes.

Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000

''Next I activate the spell, Fiend's Sanctuary! I can now Special Summon a Fiend Metal Token to my field.'' Yugi continues by playing the card Kaiba gave him or rather Atem to beat the Winged God Dragon of Ra. A metal silver colored slime-like, faceless being in the humanoid shape of a small fiend appears on his field.

Fiend Metal Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''I release my token to Tribute Summon **Curse of Dragonfire**!'' Yugi calls upon as the token vanishes as a burst of flames erupt as a monster that resembles Curse of Dragon appears but the dragon was very different with red, burning scales and yellowish eyes erupt in flame-like aura.

 **Curse of Dragonfire Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

''I activate **Curse of Dragonfire's** effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon with itself and another monster I control which is Lord Gaia.'' Yugi announces as Dragonfire surrounds itself and Lord Giga in flames. Ichigo watches this surprised as states remembering something similar. ''It's like Judai-kun's Contact Fusion.''

Both Lord Giga and Dragonfire within the flames cross within each other, fusing into one now within the fusion portal.

''Fusion Summon! Erupt through the soaring skies, **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion**!'' Yugi summons as the evolved Curse of Dragon descends rapidly from the fusion portal, being ridden by Gaia who was also consumed by the dragon's fiery aura.

 **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100**

''When Gaia is summoned, I can add 1 Spiral Spear Strike from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand.'' Yugi explains as a card pops out from his Deck. He picks it up and plays it. ''And next I activate the Continuous Spell, Spiral Spear Strike!''

Rebecca watches still not sure how that will be of any help as her St. Joan still had more ATK.

''Battle! Go Gaia, attack St. Joan!'' Yugi, entering his Battle Phase, declares his attack as Sky Galloping Gaia first ascends up high at almost Mach speed.

''But my Joan still has more ATK than your dragon champion.'' Rebecca points out. Yugi smiles, happy she did replying. ''Not my aim. When **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion** attacks, he can change the battle position of the attack target.''

Rebecca startles hearing this as she notices the fiery aura from when Gaia shot himself flying hasn't vanished, even covering her monster. The flames engulfed the field as Joan was forced into Defense Position.

The Dragon Champion spins around, instantly engulfed by flames as it charges right at Joan with its javelins.

''Soaring Spiral!'' Yugi shouts as Gaia rams his twin lances, piercing through Rebecca's monster as it exploded into flames. Rebecca braces her monster's destruction as the Soaring Dragon Champion emerges from the flames, pushing them back before floating next to its master.

''Since **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion's** name becomes Gaia the Dragon Champion, the effect of Spiral Spear Strike activates.'' Yugi reveals as his Continuous Spell Card glows. ''It performs piercing damage and in addition lets me draw 2 cards and next discards 1 card in return.''

Rebecca groans as her Life Points took 600 of damage as Yugi drew his two cards and then sends a card from his hand away.

''Nice job Yugi!'' Jonouchi congrats his best buddy, knowing no one else but him could have done that kind of combo. Ichigo giggles smiling.

Rebecca pants seeing Kaiba glancing at her with such disappointment. She bit her lips, not going to lose like this adjusting her glasses.

''I'm not finished yet Yugi! Reverse Trap open, Rope of Life!'' She reveals one of her set cards opening itself, revealing a rope shooting out from the sky.

''By discarding my entire hand, I can Special Summon the monster you destroyed. And next it gains 800ATK. Revive! St. Joan!'' Rebecca shouts, discarding her hand, as her maiden descends from the rope. She stood strong as her ATK was now 3600.

St. Joan Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Yugi admitted that was a good play, looking at his hand and sets a card behind Gaia. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Rebecca**_ ** _: 3400LP H: 0_**

Rebecca eyes serious at Yugi, knowing well he wasn't the same kid she dueled a long time ago. No, that kid was nothing compare to the young man now before her. She blushes, feeling praise from him but also she couldn't let that distract her. She had to win; she mustn't lose even to him.

''I can't lose. I can win this!'' She tells her, encouraging her. Yugi smiles also thinking of the past and no doubt certain that Rebecca wasn't the same know-it-all brat from before. She has growth.

''My turn, draw!'' Rebecca shouts drawing her top card. ''I activate Marie the Fallen One's effect, increasing my Life Points by 200 for each of my Standby Phases while she's in my Graveyard.''

Her Life Points rose to 3600. She smirks announcing. ''I activate **Shadoweaver's** effect in my Graveyard.''

Yugi and the others startled as Rebecca explains as the card of The Forgiving Maiden pops out from her Graveyard. ''During the Standby Phase, by banishing 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard. Now appear!''

Soon emerges in a portal of light a new monster on Rebecca's field. The fairy resembles Wingweaver except she had on a revealing black/white angelic armor with the same number of wings except they were dark angelic wings.

 **Shadoweaver Lvl 7 ATK: 2750 DEF: 2400**

''That's some monster.'' Jonouchi utters in surprised. Ichigo nods not seeing her use that card in their duel.

''Battle! **Shadoweaver** , attack **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion**!'' Rebecca declares as her angel smiles wickedly, flying up to Gaia. The Dragon Champion watches as the dark fairy was approaching him fast, her wings beginning to glow black and becoming sharper. ''Shadow Wings!''

Yugi wasn't going to let that happen revealing his set card. ''Reverse Trap open, Zero Gravity! Now all monsters' battle position will switch.''

''That's not going to work. I activate the Counter Trap, **Seven Tools of the Bandit**!'' Rebecca counters his play by triggering her last set card. ''By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I negate your card's effect and destroy it!''

Her Life Points took the 1000 of cost but thanks to that it negated and shattered Yugi's trap. Now Shadoweaver resumes her attack, launching forward and slashing Sky Galloping Gaia in half. The monster explodes into pieces as Yugi took 150LP of damage.

''Nice try Yugi but I'm not going out that easily.'' Rebecca tells him winking, having achieve a perfect plan to take control and win the duel. ''Now St. Joan, attack-''

Before her monster could make a move, a robotic, green shell turtle with a tail that had a magnet attached to the end and the red ''S'' and blue ''N'' initials on its chest. The turtle hurls inside its spiky shell and begins to spin, surrounding in a magnetic-like electrical barrier. Joan tries to swing her sword but the barrier reflects her efforts easily.

''W-what?'' Rebecca utters, not sure what just happened. The others, however, knew as Ichigo confirms it purring. ''That's Electromagnetic Turtle Nya!''

Rebecca froze as Yugi smiles within the barrier, explaining it as he held his monster's card after it pops out from his Graveyard. ''By banishing my turtle friend, I can end your Battle Phase.''

The young American girl frowns, thinking she got him good. He had something to fall over but then why would he let his Gaia be-

''Next I use **Kuribohrn** 's effect from my hand.'' Yugi's voice interrupts her train of thought. She looks up to see a white fur Kuriboh with green claws and feet appearing, wearing a holy priest-like, blue hat with a white gem over it.

'' **Kuribohrn**?'' Mokuba asks, never seeing that Kuriboh before. Kaiba scoffs, hating the damn furball not bothering explaining anything.

''By discarding my new friend from my hand during the end of a Battle Phase, I can Special Summon a monster that was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard this turn.'' Yugi explains his Kuriboh's effect. The monster holds his claws together in a pray as divine light shines over him.

''Revive, **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion**!'' Yugi calls out as his Dragon Champion descends from the light. Kuribohrn lets out his cute cry before vanishing.

 **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100**

Rebecca bit her lips, not having much except her only card in her hand and this was her last gamble.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' She sets a card behind both her female monsters, ending her turn. ''Turn end.''

'' _I still have my set Mirror Force, certain I have this duel under my control._ '' Rebecca told herself mentally, eyeing down at her set card being the victory card to winning the duel.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 3850LP H: 2** / Rebecca: 2600LP H: 0_

Yugi smiles just amazed of her even more, actually praising her. ''Amazing Rebecca-kun. You've gotten even stronger than before.''

Rebecca blushes, hearing such kind words from him. Yugi smiled, wishing he could enjoy dueling her… but the thought of the world and Atem in danger not allow him to fully forget his worries. He eyes Jonouchi and Ichigo, cheering for him as he smiled.

''But I don't have time wasting around here.'' He declares playing a card from his hand. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fuse! Now I separate my Dragon Champion, returning it to the Extra Deck and bringing back its Fusion Material Monsters!''

 **Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion** found himself un-merging with the dragon, reverting back to their previous forms.

Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000

 **Curse of Dragonfire Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

Everyone startled by this as was Rebecca, not sure that she follow what play the tricolor head was doing.

''I release both Lord Gaia and **Curse of Dragonfire**!'' Yugi announces as both his monsters became red orbs of light, shooting off behind him. They soon merge as suddenly the fused orb grew and reshapes itself into a black sealed door. Rebecca stares at the door and felt a chill coming from its very presence.

''Blackened steel dragon that roars! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring destruction to all my enemies!'' Yugi begins chanting as the door behind him starts to crack open before bursting open, revealing red rays of light and something flying to the field. ''Come forth, Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!''

Flying above the field was the very Dragon of Destruction, Gandora, but evolve on the field. The dragon appeared much like Gandora except its wings and body had changed, almost gaining darker scaled armor and it had armored blades attached on both side of its mouth. The wings were shown to be folded up and sharper. It had almost more red orbs attached across almost across its body as its eyes glow redder than ever before, letting out a massive roar upon the field.

Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Everyone startles as Ichigo was amazed as was Jonouchi uttering. ''Gandora evolved.''

Rebecca gulps, aware of the original Gandora and its effect. Regardless, she had the set Mirror Force just in, calling him out. ''I'm not going to lose even against that.''

''You would be wrong.'' Yugi replies immediately smirking a bit. ''I activate Gandora-X's effect. When my monster is Normal or Special Summoned from my hand, I destroy as many other monsters on the field and next inflict damage to my opponent equal to the highest original ATK on the field among those destroyed monsters.''

Rebecca suddenly widened her eyes hearing such an effect as did Kaiba. Gandora-X roars as the orbs across its body began to glow brightly red.

''Destroy Giga Rays CROSS!'' Yugi commands as the black dragon unleashes the massive blast of multiple red beams shooting across its body. The rays tear through everything that touched them, especially Rebecca's monsters. She stares defenseless as the blasts hits her and destroys her monsters.

''AAAWW!'' Rebecca screams crashing behind her back, taking 2800LP of damage with her Life Points instantly dropping to 0.

Yugi blinks, noticing he overdid it chuckling nervously. ''Next Gandora-X ATK becomes equal to the damage my opponent took from its effect but I guess I won't need to attack now.''

Gandora-X actually sweat dropped at its master's laughter having an ATK of 2800.

''Unbelievable.'' Mokuba utters as Kaiba eyes this, smirking that Yugi has never cease to amaze his expectations. No less from his rival.

 **Duel Screen: Winner... Yugi Mutou: 3850LP vs. Rebecca Hopkins: 0LP**

Rebecca pants heavily, dropping on her knees not believing how strong Yugi has become from back then to now. He was completely a different person by just eyeing him. Gandora-X roars before vanishing as their Duel Disks shut down. Jonouchi was amazed how strong Yugi still is as was Ichigo smiling.

''I… I lost.'' She says truly crushed as Kaiba expected no less on the result, mocking in his tone. ''Hmph. That duel was a joke.''

Ichigo gives the jerk a glare which did nothing more but Kaiba not paying attention to it. Jonouchi really hated that man a lot.

Yugi didn't say a word as Kaiba turns his back, declaring. ''If you want your revenge, come back when you actually pose a challenge!''

Rebecca eyes him serious, knowing that she's not even close to Kaiba's level if she can't match up to Yugi at all.

''Hey don't mock her Nya!'' Ichigo disagrees furious at the CEO. Seto ignores her words turning his head, staring down at Rebecca as he adds. ''You know where to find me.''

Rebecca eyes him as Kaiba turns back and walks away. Mokuba sighs, hoping for a better conclusion but his brother was never about being nice.

''Just to not discourage you in thinking he's lying, Nii-san would have finished you in half the number of turns.'' Mokuba points out being nice to her before he bows and runs after his older brother about their discussion from before. ''Excuse me. Wait up Nii-san!''

''Damn Kaiba…'' Jonouchi curses, really hating that man more than anyone else. Ichigo agreed.

Yugi turns to see a sadden Rebecca, feeling bad for her since he didn't want to win like this but also he didn't want her to duel Kaiba with revenge. Things changed about the man who torn up his grandfather's precious card into someone who has something of a heart, just one that's smaller than others.

''Rebecca-kun. I know Kaiba-kun is arrogant and says terrible things, but he is a different person than the man who torn up that Blue-Eyes.'' The tricolor head tells her, being honest about it even though Kaiba doesn't show it. ''That Kaiba-kun you saw today isn't like the Kaiba-kun from the past. He's changed.''

''I don't know about that Nya.'' Ichigo mutters, not so much convinced that that man has a soul for redemption.

''…It's not about that.'' Rebecca finally says staring at Yugi as she's more defeated about not being a better duelist especially with this duel. ''Kaiba's right. Without Pegasus or Bandit Keith, America doesn't have the top duelists anymore.''

''That's why I came here. To prove that we're still pretty good!'' Rebecca adds, trying to be strong but only came short unlike Yugi, Kaiba and Jonouchi. Heck even in this case Ichigo and she's a beginner. To think someone like her lost to a starter but now that made her see that she can get better. ''But losing to you for real Yugi-kun… that was an eye-opener. I should have been training than complaining like how I first lost to Ichigo.''

Ichigo blinks confused, not wanting to be the attention of this situation blushing.

''I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm going to raise my duelist level so that I can put the United States back on the map of Duel Monsters' best.'' Rebecca vows on herself, determine to make her promise come true. Yugi smiles to hear that.

''Just you wait. I'll beat Kaiba, you Yugi…'' Rebecca starts also promising to defeat the best duelists before eyeing towards the red cherry head. ''And you too Ichigo.''

Ichigo blinks, surprised she added her into that which made her smile. She smirks a little, adding with an energetic tone. ''You bet! I'll also be training so that I won't lose either!''

Rebecca smiles, hoping she doesn't. Jonouchi sweat drops, upset he wasn't added into that list.

''I'm going home to practice!'' Rebecca says, adjusting her glasses proudly to work on her dueling skills as she eyes the tricolor head, smiling as she hugs him. Yugi blushes bright red as Jonouchi drop his jaw at the sight of this. Ichigo gasps, somewhat glad she did that.

''Say bye to your grandfather for me!'' Rebecca asks him, giggling before she releases him and runs off waving goodbye. Yugi, still blushing red, snaps out of it and starts waving goodbye to her back. ''Bye Rebecca-kun! Good luck.''

The three watched the long blonde-headed girl leave before it was just them.

''Geez that girl sure wants to try hard. Good for her.'' Jonouchi admits, admiring her promise to become better than the person she was before similar to himself. Ichigo nods softly, thinking back on her loss by Mai and she realized that she too can become just as strong too if not more. If others like Yugi-kun and Jonouchi can, so can her.

Ichigo smiled, getting back her former confidence as she shouts proudly with a solid purr. ''I'LL TRAIN SUPER HARD TOO NYA!''

Yugi smiles, glad to hear that. Jonouchi, however, felt the scream right up to his ear, almost feeling like he was kicked in the nuts, again, rubbing his ears. He gives a glare at Ichigo and shouts back at her. ''DON'T SCREAM NEAR MY EAR!''

Ichigo turns angrily, hissing as his own shout made her sensitive ears get hurt. Jonouchi sweat drops, starting to regret his choice. Ichigo moves in close, stretching her right foot just as Yugi widens his eyes realizing something.

''… KAIBA-KUN WAIT! I NEED THE TICKETS!'' Yugi now shouts, rushing fast to the direction the Kaiba Brothers walk off towards, leaving the two behind who were left dumbstruck.

Both Ichigo and Jonouchi sweat drops largely, not believing he once again forgotten about the tickets.

"Yugi-kun, the Duel King… hard to realize that Nya.'' The red cherry head utters stunned as the blond-headed agrees oddly enough. "Me too actually.''

After getting the tickets in his possession, Yugi heads out with his friends to get the first Millennium Item. Can our group of heroes gather all the Millennium Items and restore the Egyptian God Cards to defeat this Reshef? Only one way to find out… and more to be concerned of.

In the newly renamed of D.L. World Enterprise, Akumu Momomiya, still the undiscovered and evil terrifying monster known as Dark Leader Dragon, was enjoying a cup of wine in his office. He looks out from his large office window, sensing a dark presence out there but not precise on its location. It was strong but not something he would concern a threat yet.

He stops sipping turning to the shadows as the loyal Dark General Knight emerges, bowing to his master as he tells him. ''My lord, I have news for you.''

Akumu eyes him, forming a swift smirk as he's excited to hear this.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Note:** The card **Kuribohrn** can be found in Yugi's 2016 Structure Deck and you can search for this card in Yugioh Wikia or another place. Also the **Electromagnet Warriors** shall be used in this story as well so stay tune to that. *****

* **De-Fuse** is in its Anime effect, letting the player to bring back those monsters that can be used for the Fusion Summoned for that Fusion Monster. *****

 **_Curse of Dragonfire- Lvl 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Field Spell Card on the field; destroy it. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

 **_Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion- Lvl 7, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100, ATT: WIND, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: 1 ''Gaia The Fierce Knight'' and 1 Dragon-Type monster

This card's name becomes ''Gaia the Dragon Champion'' while it is on the field. If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 ''Spiral Spear Strike'' from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card targets an opponent's monster for an attack: You can change that monster's battle position.

 **_Kuribohrn- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: At the end of the Battle Phase: You can discard this card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn; Special Summon it. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target any number of "Kuriboh" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them.

* * *

 **Rebecca** **'s new cards:**

 ***** **Shadoweaver** **\- Lvl 7, ATK: 2750, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Fairy/Effect**

Effect: During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect; you can Special Summon 1 ''Wingweaver'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

 **_Seven Tools of the Bandit- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo head out to the Duel Express as they're suddenly encountered by an old enemy. Will the monsters of the pitch dark scare the poor cat girl?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** **Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight** does ride on a golden dragon with a helmet that has the same color scheme as his armor BUT it only appears through its second effect. Just wanted to let you guys know.

* * *

Also there is a new Poll in my account concerning the fact I haven't got new reviewers even though the DKR series has gone better since Volume 1... SO... I'm wondering if it had to do with the name. You can check that poll and give me your input. Thanks.


	2. Duel Against the Shadows!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 2 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 2: To the Duel Express! Duel Against the Shadows!**

After taking a short stop to their journey, Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi arrived at the train station to begin their long mission to gather the Millennium Items, restore the God Cards and defeat Reshef the Dark Being.

"Well here we are; the train station.'' Jonouchi announces proudly, having been dying to come here. At least he can finally show off his dueling skills inside. Yugi eyes it quietly, liking the place. Ichigo, however…

"Not so much for a Duel Express Nya.'' She expresses, seeing barely any people riding it and preferring to duel outside, like normal people. Jonouchi lets out a strong laugh, mocking her observation as he states. ''That's because a girl like you can't tell the difference yet!''

Ichigo's eyes flash red as she grabs the blond-headed by the collar of his jacket, tightening it as if choking Jonouchi but not really. She shouts angrily doing it. ''NOBODY ASKED YOU TO LECTURE ME BAKA!''

Jonouchi panics, turning frightening for his life to see the look in her eyes. It was like from an terrifying movie as she adds with a twisted smile. ''Unless you want me to break your twins down below.''

Jonouchi turned pale as he shook his head. Ichigo eyes him for a second to confirm and releases him, smiling as she leads on. Jonouchi pants afraid as was Yugi, not showing it with closed eyes but he was.

The two follow Ichigo behind as the three were stopped by the guards in front of the fare-gate to enter the train.

"Stop right there.'' Both train guards declare in union, almost singing as they crossed their arms in front of the three. Jonouchi started at them puzzled, demanding as he lifts up Yugi's hand that had the special tickets. ''Hey what gives? We have the tickets.''

The guards examine the tickets on Yugi's hand, knowing those were but explained to them crossing their arms. ''Yes you do but as rules of the Duel Express, we must test all duelists who wish to ride on the train.''

''Are you kidding me?'' All three utter not believing this. The two smirk, chuckling at their dismay as they said. ''That is if you are afraid to lose.''

Ichigo stares serious, knowing this is a waste of time but if they're ever going to get back Yugi's friend and owe him back from all she did to him back then with Deep Blue… she had to try.

''Yugi-kun.'' She spoke up, eyeing the purple eyes. He eyes her back, reading her eyes as without even saying another word. He knew what she wanted, smiling as he nods. ''Sure.''

Ichigo blushes giggling. Jonouchi sweat drops at how they're staring each other, arguing. ''Hey, what about-''

''We accept!'' Both Yugi and Ichigo declared at the guards, holding forward their Duel Disks as they activated themselves. The guards saw how serious they were, smirking as they were very alike.

''Ah, a couple.'' One of them said teasing them as both Yugi and Ichigo sweat dropped, showing embarrassment. ''Um… well…''

''It doesn't matter!'' The other said as they both did a dance pose, synching. ''We are the strongest duo ever!''

They both shown and activated their Duel Disks, declaring in union. ''NONE CAN EVER BEAT US!''

Yugi and Ichigo just smirk, going to prove them wrong as the duel began. Jonouchi watched not surprised as just within 8 turns in the duel later… Yugi and Ichigo won with Dark Magician and **Love Dragon LV8** both on their field. Ichigo sighs, happy to have dueled with Yugi but their opponents weren't a big deal, using pretty weak monsters.

Both guards sobbed in defeat, moving their arms to the gates, allowing passage. ''You may pass.''

The three nodded smiling, walking through the gate. Ichigo giggles amazed she won. Jonouchi thought she was lucky since Yugi was her partner.

They enter the station as they saw the simple train with the name ''Duel Express''. Jonouchi grins excited like a happy kid with Ichigo, however, didn't thought anything less.

"Some train Nya.'' Ichigo admits not at all amazed by it. Yugi sweat drops, knowing she has her own taste and respects it but Jonouchi didn't, becoming anger by her.

''SHUT UP MOMOMIYA!'' He yells at her furious as Ichigo gives him a questionable look as if he was crazy.

''All aboard!'' The conductor announces, opening the doors to the train. The three walked in along with everyone wanting to board in unaware another has with a smirk.

Ichigo looks inside and stares amazed by how impressively normal the train was designed but more towards the number of people already dueling.

''Wow, no kidding everyone duels in here.'' She admits pretty astonished. Suddenly the doors closed and the train begins leaving the station to the Museum.

Yugi checks the time and confirms it, telling the two. ''We should get there by 10 minutes.''

Jonouchi smirks, enough time to duel someone. Ichigo, however, yawns as she felt exhausted already.

''Well I'm taking a cat nap.'' She says, rather wanting to sleep. Jonouchi groans at her displease of this place. Yugi just rubs his back hair feeling like the third wheel. The three enter the next cart but once they did everything turned dark as Ichigo panics, grabbing behind Yugi's back.

''HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS NYA?!'' The red cherry head demanded, looking around as she was able to see well in the dark due to being half cat. Yugi and Jonouchi stare unease by this. Soon the three heard a laugh as a figure stood before them. ''Hahaha! Welcome!''

Yugi and Jonouchi stare ahead, not sure who they were looking at but his voice seemed familiar and his large upper body. Soon Yugi got a better look as his eyes temporary glow red and startles. The man was tall, wearing a dark trench coat with the large letters ''P'' and ''K'' shown on his coat as he also had a roundish hat over his head. He also had on 2 double-sized Dueling Gauntlets as he had long black straight lines over his eyes.

''I know you. You're-'' The tricolor head utters as the man instantly laughs. ''That is right. I am darkness, I am Player Killer of Darkness!''

''I thought your name was Panik?'' Yugi asks raising his eyebrow not sure if he knew his own name now after the _**Mind Crush**_ Atem gave him in Duelist Kingdom. Jonouchi nodded as he added loudly. ''WITH A LARGE K!''

Ichigo sweat drops, not so threatened by a name like that saying. ''PaniK? What kind of stupid name is that Nya! And who is he?''

''He was one of the many jerks Pegasus, when he was a jerk too, try to use to beat Yugi.'' Jonouchi explains, haven't exactly seen the guy since Duelist Kingdom so it was a real surprise why he was here again. She blinks as she asks. ''Then why is he here?''

Yugi stares focused, feeling a tainted evil within PaniK's soul. It was strong and he could assume what it was.

''Reshef's evil aura has returned his evilness after Atem erased it.'' Yugi told the two, confident what Ishizu said did came true.

PaniK laughs overconfident, declaring as he points his large finger at the tricolor head he could see almost as clear as day. ''I have been dying to take my vengeance, Yugi Mutou!''

Yugi stares annoyed, not exactly sure if he should take him serious. If Atem could beat him, then he'll beat him faster.

''Fine then, I'll defeat you in a heartbeat.'' The Duel King announces, activating his Duel Disk but then Ichigo stops him, eyeing him. ''Wait Yugi-kun, let me duel him.''

Yugi startles in surprised as Jonouchi drop his jaw. The purple eyes didn't expect she would ask such a thing but he could see even in this pitch dark that she was serious.

''… Are you sure?'' He asks her, not wanting her to think she was here to get in the way. Ichigo giggles, holding his hand softly, smiling warmly. ''You're not alone Nya.''

Those words stroke Yugi's heart, causing him to smile as he nods confident. Ichigo giggles, turning to give PaniK a serious stare. She activates her Duel Disk and slides her deck in as the Life Point screen shines some light through the pitch darkness.

''Listen, careful with his deck. He plays a deck focusing in darkness and set cards.'' Yugi warns her, not wanting her to underestimate him. Ichigo nods smiling nervously. ''Well don't you worry, I already pee myself.''

''Oh well-'' Yugi stopped himself, sweat dropping as he and even Jonouchi were left speechless.

''And for that…'' Ichigo utters, glancing at the big giant that frightened her badly, hissing. ''I WILL BREAK YOUR ARMS NYA!''

PaniK just smirk almost not worry dueling a girl first before his real target. ''Very well little girl. Should be a good warm up similar to how I defeated the one with harpies.''

Ichigo widens her eyes in surprise as she figure the only one who uses Harpies was Mai. That means she lost to him before.

''… Is that so Nya?'' The red cherry head asks at first before smiling almost devilish. ''Let's find out then!''

PaniK blinked at that suddenly face but just smirk as both drew their top cards and shouted. ''DUEL!''

Yugi and Jonouchi watched as the duel commence and the Dueling Network System began recording the duel.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. PaniK: 4000LP**

''Ladies first ugly!'' Ichigo asks smiling as PaniK allowed it still confident in his skills. ''Very well and then you will witness true terror of-''

''Blah, blah Nya.'' Ichigo says bored, causing PaniK to groan angrily. Yugi and Jonouchi sweat drop, hoping she really doesn't underestimate him.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Ichigo**_ _:_ _ **4000LP H: 5**_ _/ PaniK: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw Nya!'' Ichigo declares winking, drawing her top card. She eyes it and giggles, holding it up as she summons it. ''Come out and help me my cute friend, **Love Dragon LV1**!''

Soon appears the heart-shaped pattern egg of her lovely Love Dragon to the field in Defense Position.

 **Love Dragon LV1 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 500**

"I set 1 card facedown! Turn end!'' Ichigo smiles ending her turn with a set Spell/Trap behind her egg. Yugi smiles, liking the first turn Ichigo made. ''Good start.''

''Yea, I wonder.'' Jonouchi questions, wondering what PaniK has under his sleeve.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 4_ _/_ _ **PaniK: 4000LP H: 5**_

''Haha! Now let us commence this game of darkness.'' PaniK announces excitedly evil, commencing as he draws his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his hand and smirks, picking a card and summoning it. ''I'll begin by summoning Castle of Dark Illusions!''

A large floating dark golden castle emerges with 5 large spear-like pillars. The dark round emblem on the middle is a Kanji that translate Darkness.

Castle of Dark Illusions Lvl 4 ATK: 920 DEF: 1930

Yugi and Jonouchi stare silently but concern as they are quite aware of the power this monster had with monsters of the shadows.

''… Why that monster has a bizarre ATK and DEF Nya?'' Ichigo questions not aware of the danger this monster poses. PaniK just chuckles, grabbing a card in his hand. ''Oh you shall understand. Next I activate the Field Spell, Yami!''

The Field Spell slot of PaniK's Duel Disk opens up as he slides the card into it. Suddenly the field around them was consumed and changed into an empty space of pure dark red swirls. Ichigo looks around actually more afraid than usual.

''Now all Spellcaster-Type and Fiend-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. Next I equip my Castle of Dark Illusions with the Equip Spell, **Chaos Castle Ring**!'' PaniK continues as a large, pure dark double-banded ring surrounds and connects to the castle, now glowing in a menacing dark aura.

''I don't like that thing.'' Jonouchi utters very unease about that thing. Yugi nods in agreement.

''Next I activate the spell, **Shadow Calling**!'' PaniK proceeds as he plays another new spell showing the image of a fiend emerging behind a brave knight in a castle. ''First I switch a DARK monster I control to Defense Position and next I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 DARK monster from my Extra Deck to the field.''

The castle was in Attack Position as it now switches to Defense Position without any major change.

''Come, Barox!'' PaniK calls upon as the shadow of his castle glows and something began coming out of it. A blue skinned, partly furred red winged fiend emerges from the depths of shadows with glowing red evil eyes.

Barox Lvl 5 ATK: 1380 DEF: 1530

Ichigo groans very much not a fan of the Bogeyman now with that monster having now 1580ATK.

''Battle!'' PaniK commands entering his Battle Phase but the red cherry head pointed him out smiling. ''Nice try but **Love Dragon LV1** cannot be destroyed by battle Nya.''

PaniK instead laughs at her words, confusing her and the others. He then explains still laughing. ''Hahaha! A shame that's not my aim. With **Chaos Castle Ring** , all Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monsters can attack directly!''

Ichigo widens her eyes in startled as did Yugi and Jonouchi.

''You got to be kidding me!'' The dirty blond-headed calls out unfair.

''Barox, attack her directly!'' PaniK commands as Barox vanishes into the darkness. Ichigo panics trying to look around unaware a claw was emerging behind her blind spot. ''Dark Absolute!''

Ichigo managed to hear something moving with her cat hearing ears as she quickly triggers her set card. ''I activated the trap, **Love Barrier**!''

Just before the claw swipes behind her back, the egg of the Love Dragon glows and forms a magical barrier around Ichigo. The attack only scratches the surface of the barrier, preventing it to go in deeper.

''Just like Hero Barrier from a good friend, this trap negates an attack this turn if I control a Love monster on my field Nya.'' Ichigo explains smiling, feeling the hopeful light surround her at least briefly.

''Tch, just prolonging the end.'' PaniK complains wishing to cause her to scream. He scoffs, knowing he'll do that later as he enters his Main Phase 2. '' **Chaos Castle Ring** has a second effect! Once per turn, it sets all monsters I control except Castle of Dark Illusions to Facedown Defense Position.''

Ichigo looks around but didn't spot that other monster. Suddenly the darkness even consumes the castle, making it impossible to see it too.

''In addition, you can only attack my set monsters instead.'' PaniK states grinning before he set a card on the field. ''I set 1 card and end my turn. Soon you will be unable to even continue this duel in my world.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Ichigo**_ _:_ _ **4000LP H: 4**_ _/ PaniK: 4000LP H: 1_

Ichigo groans again, really not liking this guy.

''This guy is just as creepy as last time.'' Jonouchi felt the same recalling how terrifying he was back then. Ichigo overheard that turning to see them and blink.

Yugi lets her know calmly. ''In Duelist Kingdom, he used the darkness field to attack with monsters that couldn't be seen by his opponents. Now he changed it up, having his monsters to attack to attack directly and the Castle still being used as a defense wall.''

That didn't made her secure that this duel will be easier. Yugi knew that but he also knew she would find a way. After all, PaniK was a bully and they can be beaten.

Without even telling her those words, Ichigo knew this guy wants to hurt others and she wasn't to let him be satisfied beating her.

''My turn, draw Nya!'' She calls out drawing her top cards and smiles as the egg began to shake and glow. ''I activate **Love Dragon LV1** , releasing and evolving my dragon into **LV2**!''

PaniK watches angrily not liking the light.

Emerging from the glowing egg, pops out a little baby pink scaled dragon with large beautiful emerald eyes appeared and she was still inside her half hatched egg and the other half was over her head. The baby dragon rests besides Ichigo in Defense Position.

 **Love Dragon LV2 Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800**

Ichigo still smiles as she instantly plays a card from her hand. ''I now activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Instant Level!** ''

The spell materializes on the field, showing the image of a **Love Dragon LV1** instantly growing from **LV2** seemingly but instead became **LV3**.

''With this spell, I can Level up **Love Dragon LV2** as **LV3** while treating the summoned as **LV2's** effect.'' Ichigo informs her opponent of her wonderful card only making him madder.

The baby dragon evolves into a little kid version of herself with her top half of her egg but still uses the bottom half as a diaper and had very small wings. The dragon flies close to the ground in Attack Position.

 **Love Dragon LV3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

''When **Love Dragon LV3** is Special Summon through **LV2's** effect, I draw 1 card!'' Ichigo announces drawing her additional card. She smiles seeing it as she summons the card. ''Next I summon **Cat Hunter**!''

Soon appears a well growth black cat with a scar over her left eye, carrying a sword on its mouth and having sharp claws.

 **Cat Hunter Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800**

''Next I equip **Love Dragon LV3** with the Equip Spell, **Love Union!** '' Ichigo proceeds as her dragon lets out a roar as pink outline surrounds it along with Cat Hunter growling. ''With this **Cat Hunter** adds her ATK to **Love Dragon LV3's** ATK.''

Her dragon shot up with 2800ATK. Jonouchi had to admit that was strong.

''Battle! **Love Dragon LV3** , attack that facedown!'' Ichigo asks nicely winking. Her dragon, blushing, unleashes a mighty puff of flames at the entire field. ''Love Breathe!''

Jonouchi liked that attack since the dragon has no clue where the set Barox was hidden; she'll burn the field until her target is found. PaniK, however, smirks at her attempt.

''Foolish girl! I reveal the Continuous Trap, **Chaos Reflector**!'' He tells her triggering his set card. Before the flames could reach where Barox was hidden, a dark barrier suddenly intercepts the attack and pushes it back to the redhead's surprise.

''Now I negate your attack and in addition I can search my next and activate Yellow Luster Shield to my field.'' PaniK tells his foolish opponent forming a mad grin. ''With this, all monsters I control gain 300 DEF plus with **Chaos Reflector** face-up on the field while I control Castle of Dark Illusions, my monsters gain 300 DEF for each monster I control!''

Ichigo bit her lips to hear that, meaning **Cat Hunter's** effect boost would mean nothing to even try attacking this turn. She had no choice but to wait.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn Nya.'' She finishes her turn as two additional Spell/Trap facedown cards appear behind her monsters.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 2_ _/_ _ **PaniK: 4000LP H: 1**_

''All your struggles will cease into nothing little girl.'' PaniK threatens her grinning. Ichigo, for once not getting scared, got mad pointing him out. ''I'm 16 going to be 17 Nya!''

''Like I care. I activate the spell, **Demons of the Shadows**!'' The man of Darkness declares playing another spell, showing an army of fiends emerging across the hopeless battlefield of brave soldiers.

Suddenly his set Barox vanishes as he explains. ''By releasing my set Barox, I can Special Summon as many Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monsters from my Deck, hand or Graveyard to the field but they're all destroyed in the End Phase. Appear my dark creatures!''

Darken figures emerges from the endless darkness, slowly revealing themselves.

The first was a dark robed creature with a scythe, having blue glowing eyes and mouth. Ichigo gulps shivering as the creature resembles the Grim Reaper aka Death.

Reaper of the Cards Lvl 5 ATK: 1380 DEF: 1930

The second was a light brown, greenish blue scaled fiend-like dragon with pale blue eyes and demonic-like fangs and claws.

Dark Chimera Lvl 5 ATK: 1610 DEF: 1460

The third was a two armed, dark grey tank-like monster with heavy armor and the arms being wheels.

Metal Guardian Lvl 5 ATK: 1150 DEF: 2150

The fourth was like their leader standing behind them the rest but having a presence. It was faceless fiend with claws, a dark green helmet with three large points and collar neck as well as a belt with sharp spikes. The skinned of the creature was darkish red-brown with dark brown shoulders, feet, hands and wings. The monster grits its sharp teeth angrily.

King of Yamimakai Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1530

Yugi watches serious, remembering those monsters a bit from when Atem was battling them.

''Now I activate the Continuous Spell, **Throne of Darkness**!'' PaniK proceeds as a large stone throne chair emerges from the shadows. King of Yamimakai sat on top of it, releasing a source of dark energy.

''With King of Yamimakai on the field, all Level 5 and lower DARK Fiend-Type monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects.'' PaniK reveals his card's terrifying effect, not making this easier for Ichigo. ''Plus all monsters I control gain 400 ATK for each DARK Fiend-Type monster I control.''

All of the other Fiends were shot up with each having 2000ATK boost plus an extra 200ATK by Yami as well. Ichigo gulps at such the size of power from those monsters.

''It's over! King of Yamimakai, attack her directly!'' PaniK ordered as his 4200ATK fiend drips into a shadow and launches towards the redhead pigtail, going to tear her apart. ''Darkness Tyrant Claw!''

Yugi and Jonouchi watched, aware she still had a few cards but unless they're meant to block the other attacks, then the duel is over. The tricolor head watches calmly, believing she can do it.

Ichigo stares at first worry but then smiles, triggering one of her set cards. ''I activate the Trap, Rainbow Life!''

''What?!'' PaniK utters out as a pillar of rainbow colors surrounds Ichigo and her monsters from the darkness. As King of Yamimakai emerges from the shadow and swings its claw, the pillar changes the strike into a soft breeze Ichigo liked.

''By discarding 1 card, any battle damage I take this turn will instead increase my Life Points.'' The red cherry head explains her card, discarding a card from her hand. The breeze she took earlier raises her Life Points, shooting them up to 8200.

PaniK grits his teeth at such a trick, still able to get rid of her field. ''Curses! Then-''

''I activate the second effect of **Love Barrier** , banishing it from my Graveyard so all monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle Nya!'' Ichigo interrupts him, banishing her trap from before as her monsters were surrounded by pink barriers.

PaniK clinches his hands tightly, unable to do anything to her this turn. He was unable to do much; instead he continues resuming his turn. ''Darn you! I activate **Chaos Castle Ring's** effect, setting all other monsters on my field to facedown Defense except my castle.''

All of his fiends vanished into the darkness. As long as he can endure the next turn, he can win. He confidently says with a small smirk. ''I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 8200LP H: 1**_ _/ PaniK: 4000LP H: 0_

It was now Ichigo's turn. She was about to start until PaniK interrupts her, calling her out. "Even if you did survive that last attack, you won't the next attack. All your efforts were for nothing.''

Ichigo remain silent, not saying a word but her eyes almost glow of determination.

''… I don't know about that.'' Ichigo replies, looking around at the pitch dark. She remembered when she was a little kid, she was afraid of the dark. Who wouldn't? But she couldn't sleep with some light. After she grew up, she no longer became afraid. Now, she's reminded of the past but she's not the same girl as before.

''I mean I'm very scared, a lot. I'm shaking.'' She admits frightened, sweating but stares firm at the giant man in his fog of darkness. ''But you're just some bully who hides himself and your monsters.''

Yugi smiles at her, believing the same thing. Ichigo also had another reason to stare determined against him.

''Plus you're getting in our way to saving our world and Yugi-kun's partner.'' She reveals, not going to let the person she admires down. ''I won't let you stand in our way Nya!''

Ichigo places her draw hand over her deck, knowing she needed just one card.

''My turn…'' She calls out, drawing her top card with a joyful voice of hope. ''LOVE DRAW NYA!''

She draws her card and startles before smiling as she shouts. ''I activate **Love Dragon LV3's** effect, leveling up my dragon even further!''

Her Love Dragon lets out a roar, glowing in pink light changing.

''Appear, **Love Dragon LV4**!'' Ichigo calls forth as her dragon evolves once more into a young teenage dragon with now sharp claws and a grown tailed along with small wings.

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

''Next **Love Union's** other effect lets me add it back to my hand if I control another Love card on my field and hand Nya.'' The red cherry head explains added the Equip Spell back to her hand. Right as she did, she picks the other card in her hand and activates it. ''Next I activate the spell, Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards!''

She drew twice and got exactly what Ichigo needed, smiling as she plays one of them. ''Now I play the ultimate Level Love spell, **Triple Love!** ''

Her Love Dragon lets out a loud roar. She begins to glow a massive pink light across her body, changing form rapidly.

''With this, I can Level up my Love Dragon by 3 times!'' Ichigo stated smiling as she raising her hand. ''Grow even more lovely and stronger, **Love Dragon LV7**!''

Her teenage dragon instantly glows her entire body, aging rapidly before stopping now its young adult stage, flapping its larger wings. Her scales become a little darker shade of pink and her round pupils turned into emerald slitters.

 **Love Dragon LV7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

'' **Love Dragon LV7's** effect increases my Life Points by 400 once per turn Nya.'' She declares as her Life Points instantly went up to 8600. PaniK scoffs uninterested as his monsters will ram over hers in the next turn.

A shame for him as Ichigo still smiles that he doesn't have another turn. She shows it by playing another card in her hand. ''Now I use the spell, Level-Up, evolving my current Love Dragon to a step even higher Nya!''

PaniK startles as the dragon roars, once more glowing as it wraps its body with her wings.

''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!'' Ichigo chants as pink swirls of energy surrounds her dragon in shape of an egg. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Soon the energy wrapped around her dragon was blown away with a pair of larger wings. By spreading its wings, the fully growth dragon emerges in its beautiful form. The adult dragon flaps her wings shaped like the two sides of a heart and has gain a heart-shaped red gem over her chest. She roars, shining brightly its clear emerald colored eyes with its cruelly-like horns.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

Jonouchi smirks amazed she managed to pull this off summoning her ace monster. Yugi stares not at all surprised.

''I activate **Love Dragon LV8's** effect, increasing my Life Points by 500 by revealing a Love Card on my field or hand Nya!'' Ichigo declares revealing **Love Union!** Her dragon lets out a wave of energy, entering her owner as her Life Points went up at 9100LP.

''Next my opponent takes 500 of damage each time my Life Points are increased Nya.'' Ichigo adds as her dragon roars, flapping its wings to unleash a fierce energy wave, hitting PaniK. He grunts as his Life Points suddenly drops down to 3500.

''Next I once again activate the Equip Spell, **Love Union!** With it, I add **Cat Hunter'** s ATK to the equipped **Love Dragon LV8**!'' The red cherry head plays the same spell as before as the same aura surrounds her feline but as well as her pink scaled dragon. ''Plus **Love Dragon LV8's** other effect increases the ATK of my dragon equal to the difference of our Life Points. Love Growth!''

 **Love Dragon LV8** roars with a tremor, gaining a boost of 5600ATK, along with **Love Union's** effect with **Cat Hunter** , raising the dragon's ATK to a grand total of 10400ATK.

PaniK widens his eyes with Jonouchi actually taking a step back by such power. ''Wow geez Momomiya.''

''I would be scared of that but with my monsters in Defense Position; all you're doing is falling short.'' PaniK, trying to show he wasn't scared, reveals her miscalculation. Yugi would agree but he knew Ichigo still had one last trick left with the smile on her face.

''Guess you're right… lucky I have the card to settle it.'' Ichigo informs him smiling as she opens up her set card. ''I reveal and activate the Continuous Trap, **Roar of the Love Dragons!** ''

The trap shows the image of **Love Dragon LV8** unleashing a roar-like blast through a Spirit Reaper. Ichigo then states her card's effect. ''When a Love Dragon attacks, it can apply piercing damage if that monster is in Defense Position.''

PaniK widens his eyes once more terrified, actually showing it. ''IMPOSSIBLE!''

Ichigo winks as she raises her hand at him. ''Time to shine the darkness! Battle! **Love Dragon LV8** with **Cat Hunter** , attack any of those facedown monsters!''

 **Love Dragon LV8** roars, locking at the set monster that was King of Yamimakai. Not even with all the increase of DEF it had with a total of 3530DEF would not be able to withstand this attack. PaniK sweat in terror, going to witness something he was not planning and that was his defeat.

''Love Burst Surprise Slash!'' Ichigo commands as her dragon unleashes a dragon breath blast resembling the **Ribbon Strawberry Surprise** but in a twist as **Cat Hunter** , tossing her sword into the energy blast, absorbs it all. Everyone watches in terror as the energy enters the weapon, now changing into a claymore-size sword. **Cat Hunter** grabs it by the guard with its teeth and pounces at full speed at the facedown King of Yamimakai. The cat slashes the set monster with **Love Dragon LV8's** power, piercing through not just the fiend but also PaniK.

''NNNOOOOO!'' PaniK screams as the slash sends him falling onto his back with his Life Points now dropping and ending at 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 9100LP vs. PaniK: 0LP**

Yugi smiles expecting no less from Ichigo as Jonouchi clapped frightened by her skills. Ichigo giggles bowing as did her monsters before vanishing.

PaniK struggles to get up not believing his perfect field was beaten in only a mere turn.

"T-this isn't possible!'' He utters, not able to understand how he lost to a girl no less. He groans angrily, slamming his fists onto the ground.

Ichigo perform her cat pose that she would do as Mew Ichigo. ''Love and Hope always prevails Nya!''

''Eerrr… You may have won…'' PaniK said groaning, getting up as he shots his eyes charging. ''BUT THAT MILLENNIUM ITEM IS MINE!''

The three were suddenly off-guarded and tackle aside as PaniK, running ahead outside the train into the museum.

''YOU GIANT JERK NYA!'' Ichigo shouted angrily, never in her life tackle like that. She gets on all fours as Yugi gets up glaring at where PaniK headed towards. They needed to stop him from reaching the Millennium Item.

''We have to go after him!'' Yugi declares as Jonouchi groans not wanting to leave the very place he planned to duel in. ''AW… but the Duel-''

Ichigo grabs him by the arm and suddenly drags him forward as she dashes fast. Jonouchi struggles, his legs being dragged out of the train. Yugi sweat drops, following after them.

After running out of the Duel Express and into the Museum, they stopped at the end of the Egyptian Exhibit as Ichigo stops scenting for the giant. Jonouchi, however, groans in pain that while Ichigo was dragging him she accidently had him hit something on his nuts.

''WHY DID YOU DRAG ME LIKE THAT?!'' Jonouchi demanded furious, sobbing as he tries to rub himself in between the groins. ''It hit my nuts.''

''Oh my bad Nya.'' Ichigo replied not turning her head, actually grinning that she was glad she did. Yugi looked around and saw an open door at the end of the hall near some kind of back storage.

''He went there.'' Yugi suggested as he walked forward. Ichigo and Jonouchi blinked, following him. The three went inside just as they saw something unexpected.

''NNNOOOOOO!'' PaniK shouted before collapsing on the ground unconscious. The three blink shocked, seeing a man in a dark Egyptian robes standing over PaniK.

''Hey that guy beat that giant Nya!'' Ichigo pointed out as Jonouchi just glares at her, seeing how obvious it was. Yugi didn't reply as he steps forward out of the staircase. The two blinked following him until they confronted the strange man.

''You've come for the Millennium Necklace?'' The man asks the group, staring ever so focus. Jonouchi answers a bit confuse. ''Sure man and you are?''

"I don't need to say all except it is my duty to protect the Millennium Items… for I am the Millennium Guardian!'' The man revealed the group as the protector of the Millennium Items. Yugi stares at the man not really aware of that. He knew Ishizu and her family were Tomb Keepers of Atem's secret and were also protecting the Millennium Items, as did Shadi but this was new.

''Hi.'' Ichigo greets the Millennium Guardian, not minding the whole deal as this was fresh. The man did not reply, not showing any other expression before telling them. ''You must prove yourself to me in a duel, to see if you are worthy of the Millennium Item and only then if you pass my challenge you shall gain the Millennium Necklace!''

The three eye each other, meaning they had to beat the man in order to get the Millennium Necklace. Yugi and Jonouchi knew they can beat the guy but they agreed that since Ichigo beaten PaniK, she would get the honors.

''Go for it Momomiya.'' Jonouchi tells her, surprising Ichigo blinking. She turns to Yugi who nods smiling. She soon smiles, getting ready as she steps forward towards the Millennium Guardian with her duel disk. ''We accept!''

The Millennium Guardian nods revealing a unique Duel Disk that resemble the DiaDhank that only Atem and his High Priests as well as Temple Thief Bakura worn.

Soon the duel began and regardless of the simple yet strong cards the Millennium Guardian had, Ichigo's monsters like Cat Hunter and Kitten Guardians, she won the duel.

''I WON!'' Ichigo cries of victory, raising her arms smiling. Yugi smiles as Jonouchi thought she was a little careless with the plays she's made.

''You are still clumsy and unrefined…'' The Millennium Guardian examined causing Ichigo to lower her head in defeat before adding. ''But deep within you, I sense a faint glimmer of hope. You have proven yourself.''

Ichigo blinks purring happily as Yugi agreed. The Millennium Guardian then hangs over the Millennium Necklace from under his robe to her. ''Take it. It is yours.''

Ichigo smiles bowing down to him in respect before receiving it. She grabs the item, looking at it as she never touched it before. She remembers Ishizu was wearing it back in Kaiba's tournament.

''Oh neat. So this was Ishizu-san's magic item?'' Ichigo asks pretty amazed how shiny and golden it was. Yugi walks up next to her, telling her. ''Yea basically, it lets you see the-''

Ichigo turns to better hear what he was going to say as she accidentally bumps onto his shoulder. In that moment the Millennium Necklace began to glow and both instantly found watching as the cities of Domino and Tokyo were engulfed in flames.

There they saw a giant in golden armor giant laying waste on all they saw with three glowing lights behind it. There in that amidst they saw Atem, fighting against the creature with Dark Magician beside him. The giant golem-like robot began to let out a strong shockwave before changing form into something hard to describe to its height. Atem stared undefeated but sadly it was all he could do as the creature raises its large right arm and instantly fires a blast that consumes both the Pharaoh and his fateful magician.

The Millennium Necklace stopped glowing as the two snapped out with horrifying expressions on their faces. Jonouchi blinks confused, not exactly sure what happened to them since only a second passed.

''Future…'' Yugi utters, slightly shaken and breathing heavily, just witnessing Atem's death by whatever just killed him.

''W-what was that Yugi-kun?!'' Ichigo asks in alarm, shaken slightly at what she just witness.

Yugi did not reply at first, still taken in shock at what he just saw with his own two eyes.

Yugi and Ichigo had just witnessed the future but is that the right future or what will happen?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 **(** All of Ichigo's Fanmade cards used can be found in DKR Volume 2. **)**

 ***Instant Level- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send 1 face-up "LV" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard: Special Summon a monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of the sent monster, ignoring Summoning conditions and treat this effect as the effect of the "LV" monster sent to the Graveyard.

 ***Love Barrier- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You must control a face-up LV " **Love Dragon** " monster to resolve this effect. Negate an attack from an opponent's monster this turn. During either player's Battle Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; this turn, all monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

 ***Love Union!- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster on your field. Select 1 other monster on your field and then the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the selected monster. When this card leaves the field, you can add it back to your hand if you control 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster on your field and 1 '' **Love** '' card in your hand.

 ***Roar of the Love Dragons!- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: During battle between an attacking LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card.

* * *

 **PaniK** **'s new cards:**

 ***** **Chaos Castle Ring- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to "Castle of Dark Illusions". The equipped monster cannot be targeted for attacks or by card effects while you control Set monsters. All Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monsters can attack directly. Once per turn, set all monsters you control except the equipped monster.

 ***Shadow Calling- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by switching the position of 1 DARK monster you control while you have ''Yami'' on your field. Special Summon 1 Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

 ***Chaos Reflector- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if your opponent declares an attack while you control ''Castle of Dark Illusions'' and/or ''Yami'' on your field. Negate that attack and next search in your Deck and activate 1 ''Yellow Luster Shield'' on your field face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters you control gain a DEF of 300 for each monster(s) you control.

 ***Demons of the Shadows- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control ''Castle of Dark Illusions'' and/or ''Yami'' on your field. Tribute 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster you control; Special Summon as many Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monsters from your Deck, hand and/or Graveyard on your field. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters Special Summoned by this effect.

 ***Throne of Darkness- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control ''King of Yamimakai'' on your field (even Set). While this card is face-up on the field, all Level 5 or lower DARK Fiend-Type monster(s) you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Monsters you control gain 400 ATK for each DARK Fiend-Type monster(s) you control.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our trio has succeeded in obtaining the Millennium Necklace as Yugi learned a shocking view of the future. However their problems only become worst as a new enemy has appeared and reveals shocking news for them. What can it be?

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** In Reshef of Destruction, you are force to grind to gain EXP or Duelist Level and Money in order to get better cards and expand your limit of cards in your deck due to the CP or Capacity Points. However, I removed all that since it's a fanfic and it would be so difficult to do that for so many reasons. So I removed the other unnecessary duels with regular CPUs (normal duelists, Millennium Guardians, etc.) that aren't well the important characters. That and this fanfic isn't going to be long, less than 30 chapters. I hope you can still enjoy the story.

In addition some characters like PaniK will be getting support for the themes they have used. Expect more to come.

Also yes, I have something special for Reshef but I'm not telling yet. You'll just have to keep reading to find out, haha.

* * *

 **SIDE NOTE:** So the poll is at 1 for the change of title for the DKR Series and 1 for no change. This poll will continue until I get more than enough votes to close it. ALSO, Volume 3 of DKR will happen this Thursday so enjoy that.


	3. Fight the new Enemy!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1 and V2) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 3 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 3: Fight the New Enemy!**

"D-did we just saw that Nya?'' Ichigo asks, shaken by whatever she and Yugi saw the moment they touched the Millennium Necklace. What they saw was still overwhelming, seeing a giant creature that was no doubt this Reshef the Dark Being. He was destroying the world in flames and then they saw the other Yugi, or well the Pharaoh Atem, trying to stop him and dying. It was too much to have witnessed that, especially the stunned expression Yugi had on.

Jonouchi, not seeing what the two saw, was a little unease seeing them act as if they saw something overwhelming. "W-what happened?''

''We… um… eh…'' Ichigo utters, not sure what she saw was a dream or a nightmare. Yugi, calming down, explained with a frown. ''We saw the future through the Millennium Necklace.''

Jonouchi blinks, figuring something crazy as he asks. "And what did you guys see?''

Ichigo gulps unease to what they saw and sadly she remembered every detail.

''The world in flames, a giant monster destroying it-'' Ichigo starts explaining what they saw as Yugi, sadden, adds as he saw the last thing was his partner, the other him who he concerned the closest thing to a bother, about to die. ''And Atem dying, trying to stop it.''

Jonouchi was startled by that as Ichigo frowns sadden for him, never liking Yugi acting like this. ''Yugi.''

Yugi knew better than to believe like that but he couldn't lie to himself that it wasn't real either. He turns to the red cherry head, asking her with a dismay expression. ''Do you believe what you saw as our future, Ichigo?''

Now Ichigo frowned, not exactly sure as seeing the future was as new to her.

''… I'm not sure.'' She replies honestly, not exactly sure herself but she shakes it off, smiling that if she learned from now is that the future is written and set by stone; that one's future can be changed and can become a happy ending for everyone like the events with Deep Blue.

Those were dark times even now for Ichigo but she feared for not just the planet and her friends but also Masaya. She had lost hope, not wanting to lose him by killing the monster using him but Yugi didn't; he decided to find another way to save him and did. If there was a way to save the world now; then it was to find another way.

''But I believe anything can happen Nya. You saved Masaya-kun even when I had my doubts so much and you never gave up that we could save him.'' Ichigo declares smiling, startling Yugi eyeing her. ''That's why I also believe there's a way around this too Nya!''

Yugi stares and smirks softly at those words; just what he needed to know. ''I wouldn't have put it any way better.''

Ichigo giggles as Jonouchi groans, could have said that better too.

''Now let's-'' The red pigtail began to declare, wanting to say goodbye to the Millennium Guardian person only that he wasn't there. She dropped her jaw, not seeing him except the unconscious PaniK.

''H-hey, where did he go Nya?'' Ichigo questions as Yugi sweat drops too. Jonouchi scratches the back of his head clueless too, could have sworn he was still there. ''I didn't even see him move.''

Ichigo gulps, wishing he didn't said that. Yugi nodded as he knew Ichigo was afraid of ghosts and he didn't want her to faint.

''Let's go back to Ishizu-kun and explain we have an enemy to fight against.'' Yugi changes the subject, shaking those ideas out of Ichigo's head that she blinked and smiled agreeing. ''Other than the Dark Lord Nya.''

Yugi nods frowning, hoping he doesn't decide to appear as well. That would be more than he had to worry.

The three left that backroom and as did, they turned and startled up seeing Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba walking up towards them.

''AW NO! It's Kaiba-Baka Nya.'' Ichigo said referring to the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto overheard that, scoffing that her immature is once again being used to mock him.

''So I see you've arrived ahead, like if you couldn't let someone like me to get ahead of you and your merry band of losers, Yugi.'' Kaiba spoke, eyeing towards only the one person out of the group of a mutt and a kitty cat. Jonouchi and Ichigo glared while Yugi eyes his rival calmly, asking. ''Something like that. What are you doing here Kaiba-kun?''

''Ishizu visited my brother and told us to-'' Mokuba was explaining until his brother silenced him, glaring towards Yugi with a sinister expression. ''Enough Mokuba! If anyone will gather and obtain the Egyptian Gods, the Three Phantoms, is one who is concerned the most powerful duelist and that will be I.''

Yugi didn't say a word while Ichigo and Jonouchi glanced at the man with a serious expression, not surprised they're going through the same rabbit hole like always; his pride to be the best duelist.

''You damn-'' Jonouchi was about to curse at the blue eyes man but Kaiba immediately replies scoffing. ''Don't assume I'm being cruel, it's like a game.''

Yugi continues staring calmly as Kaiba announced with a overconfident, sinister smirk. ''And my chance to become the true champion of Duel Monsters; the Duel King.''

Yugi smirks silently, not surprised Kaiba's obsession hasn't left him. Ichigo groans, not actually feeling the same nostalgic as Yugi.

''Anyway, how Nii-san meant it that we'll help you guys any way we-'' Mokuba tries to tell them they'll work together instead Kaiba protested. ''Mokuba!''

The younger Kaiba brother startled to see the firm stare his brother had as if telling him a no.

''We're not teaming up with Yugi-san and the others?'' He questions as Seto replies firmly with his arms crossed. ''Like I said, it's a game in who gets the Gods first. Besides…''

He eyes the three. He knew without a doubt Yugi would be the best one to work although he prefer to challenge himself and see if he can obtain the God cards before him and no doubt if he did, not even him or Atem could hope to beat him. And then there's Jonouchi; weak. And Momomiya; weaker and annoying.

''Yugi is one person I'm willing to work with but other than him, those two clowns over there don't suit me.'' Seto declares causing an uproar with Jonouchi, barking. ''What was that Kaiba?!''

Kaiba scoffs giving him a sinister narrow glance that even Jonouchi backed off. Ichigo didn't, just making her mad as the Blue-Eyes duelist now stared at her. Seto hasn't forgotten that humiliated loss to this girl and even though he repaid the offer back by winning their rematch; it was still 1-to-1 and doesn't do with an even match.

''And a real duelist doesn't need help from a bunch of cheerleaders, especially the cat type. What you need is your own strength and power!'' Kaiba proclaims, almost directing that to only Ichigo who got madder. He's only saying that because her Love Dragons require the strength of evolving and even depending on each other and of others to overcome a path while Kaiba's Blue-Eyes dragons tear through anything.

And much like him, she hasn't forgotten their second duel and how much she wants to beat him and show that no matter what he says; a real duelist depends on others to get stronger just like Yugi.

''You say that as if having friends is a weakness Nya!'' Ichigo suddenly spoke up at the man. Seto smirks, almost mocking that remark. Ichigo intense up as her eyes almost became catlike before declaring, holding forward her deck with **Love Dragon LV8** on the bottom. ''Why don't you test that theory?!''

Jonouchi and Mokuba stared pretty scared as they know how Ichigo and Kaiba can get. Yugi watches, frowning a bit as Kaiba had to push her buttons there. He knew what he was doing but doing that against Ichigo is like throwing a bomb for war.

''…'' Seto stared at the red pigtail uninterested before declining by turning his back to her. ''We've already duel and beaten you. Unless you want me to beat you again, give me a reason to make me see you as a challenge, Momomiya.''

Ichigo hisses at that, certain he's afraid to actually lose to her. She was going to give him a kick to the nuts for that but Yugi stopped her, just holding onto her hand. Ichigo eyed him as he simply looked at her, almost telling her that this isn't the place for that, at least for now. Ichigo frowned, sighing as he made a point. There was that Reshef monster to deal with and saving Yugi's pharaoh friend.

Kaiba turns slightly, seeing the girl calm down as he scoffs, disappointed she didn't attack him. He narrowly eyed at the tricolor head as he said. ''Yugi, you should take my advice as a blessing. Those two are more than pathetic to have them hold you back. In fact they might rub that weakness all over you.''

Yugi stared back at him as his eyes became red dragon-like, declined on those words. Kaiba smirks, turning back and walking away. ''Fine, say I didn't warn you. Let's go Mokuba.''

Mokuba sweat drops to the three, bowing as if apologizing before running behind his brother who began to laugh evilly. ''Wahahahaha!''

Soon the three were alone as Ichigo groans angrily, wishing she could leave him speechless like before in Kaiba Stadium. She bit her lips, knowing she had Jonouchi's help back then but regardless she wanted to win for the sole reason to prove dueling is about having friends, not for power. That still stands as she wants to beat Kaiba that much harder.

''… I really hate that Kaiba-Baka.'' Ichigo utters hissing. She was so frustrating mad that she wanted to punch a wall and pretend it was Kaiba and continues punching it until it becomes dust.

''Ichigo.'' Yugi calls out to her as she turns, eyeing him smiling with his hopeful purple eyes. ''Believe in your cards. Like you said, having friends aren't a weakness; it's a strength that surpasses power alone.''

Ichigo blushes always amazed he knew how to get to her giggling. ''Yugi.''

Yugi smiled back as they held hands. Jonouchi groans watching this, really not liking that.

''Let's go check on Ishizu-kun.'' Yugi announced as Jonouchi sighs with relief and Ichigo purring ready for the next item.

The three headed back unaware someone has been watching them.

The three soon returned to Ishizu who apologized after what they told her.

''My forgiveness about Kaiba-san, I had hope he would be-'' The older Ishtar apologizes to them for Ichigo to interrupt with puffy cheeks. ''He's a jerk Nya. He wouldn't work with us even if we got richer.''

Jonouchi chuckled agreeing with that for once. Yugi shows the Millennium Necklace to Ishizu, handing it over. ''Here. You might need this back.''

Ishizu smiles accepting it as she once again donned it around her neck. ''Thank you Yugi-san. Now with the Millennium Necklace, I may be able to search for the other Millennium Items.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi smiled as the mission will be much better especially with her future reading powers.

''However, due to Reshef's expanding power; I will be unable to read you the future without being certain that will be the true outcome.'' Ishizu revealed as the two instantly lower their heads in defeat.

''That's not a problem.'' Yugi stated, not really worry since the future will change regardless for the better. Ishizu nods as she further explains with a sad expression. ''In addition just the Millennium Necklace is not sufficient enough to bring back not even one God card.''

''So we'll just have to keep searching for them?'' Jonouchi questions, kinda expecting they would since they need the Millennium Puzzle regardless. Ishizu nodded, using her Millennium Necklace to sense for the others. ''Precisely. The next Millennium Item should be-''

She began sensing as suddenly she stops, startled as she could feel a dark presence watching them. Ichigo notices that, asking curious. ''Is something wrong Nya?''

''Sadly we are not alone.'' Ishizu replies with a serious expression. Yugi nodded not surprised, his eyes once again dragon-like glowing red as he looked at the direction of someone watching from the trees. ''Yep, I sensed him too. You can come out you know.''

The figure shifts, emerging as the four stared blinking at his appearance. He's an old man from how he looked, wearing some kind of mouth mask that had the image of a finger with its index finger up with the rest down as if saying silence along with a phantom-like cape-like clothing with a top hat. He had three triangle-like markings under his eyes.

''I am the Ventriloquist of the Dead.'' The man spoke almost distorted through his mask. Ichigo shivers unease with Yugi, Jonouchi and Ishizu glance at the man.

''H-hello Nya?'' Ichigo utters pretty unease by the appearance of this guy with Jonouchi demanding lifting his fist at him. ''What you want mask freak!''

''I won't let you meddle with Master Tenma's plans!'' The Ventriloquist threatened them, revealing his arm with a Duel Disk attached and immediately activating it.

Yugi widens his eyes, instantly recalling both Yako and Gekka Tenma. '' _Tenma? No, he couldn_ _'t mean-_ ''

''Heh, so it's a duel then? Fine.'' Jonouchi spoke, interrupting Yugi's thoughts as he activated his Duel Disk. ''Yugi, Momomiya, I got this guy!''

Yugi eyes the dirty blond-headed friend of his and just nods, trusting he can win.

''Good because I wouldn't duel him Nya.'' Ichigo gives him the clear still creeped out by the guy. Jonouchi nods smirking as he stares down at the Ventriloquist with a cocky expression. ''Let's go freakshow!''

The mouth mask-mouth did not reply as both duelists drew their top cards shouting. "DUEL!''

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Ventriloquist of the Dead: 4000LP**

Yugi observes calmly as he could tell the enemy was no ordinary foe.

''You may start.'' The Ventriloquist spoke not interested to go first. Jonouchi smirks, gladly going first. ''Fine then mask freak! You'll regret ever challenging me into a duel.''

Ichigo sweat drops hoping he doesn't push his luck.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _:_ _ **4000LP H: 5**_ _/_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi shouts, drawing his top card. He grins excitedly as he has a decent hand, summoning a monster. ''I summon the Blue Flame Swordsman!''

There appeared the blue outfit, tan skinned and blue fire sword wielding Flame Swordsman, launching on Jonouchi's field for battle.

Blue Flame Swordsman Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

''Turn end.'' Jonouchi ends his turn pretty confident on his current field. Ichigo blinks, a little surprised that was all he did just summoning an okay monster. ''Just like that Nya?''

''Jonouchi-kun has his reasons.'' Yugi said, his arms crossed as he wonders if that's fine.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Jonouchi_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Ventriloquist of the Dead**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_

''My turn…'' The Ventriloquist spoke, drawing his top card. He eyes his hand carefully and commences by summoning a monster. ''I summon Malice Doll of Demise.''

There materialized an orange-skin large child-like doll that looked demonically possessed wielding a large axe.

Malice Doll of Demise Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

Ichigo gulps unease by the appearance of the monster. ''Creepy card Nya.''

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Ectoplasmer!'' The Ventriloquist continues as his face-up spell appears on his field. He then took 2 cards from his hand, sliding them in Spell/Trap Card slots. "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.''

Ichigo just stares still confused by this guy now. Jonouchi was one thing just summoning a monster but this guy a weaker one. Maybe he's planning for Jonouchi to attack or-

''I activate Ectoplasmer's effect!'' The Ventriloquist states as his Continuous Spell, surprising Ichigo as she didn't know that card could do that. ''By releasing my Doll, I inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of its ATK.''

A ghostly fiendish ghost came out from the spell and enters through the Malice Doll of Demise, destroying it but not its spirit as it shot flying and hits Jonouchi directly.

''AAH!'' Jonouchi screamed as he's pushed back feeling the hit oddly. His Life Points dropped, taking 800 of damage.

Yugi startles with concern seeing his friend hurt, trying to approach but Jonouchi stops him by lifting his left palm at him.

''I'm fine Yugi, no sweat.'' The dirty blond-headed said with a small grin on his face, giving him a thump up. Yugi eyes him and nodded.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _:_ _ **3200LP H: 5**_ _/_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 4000LP H: 2_

Jonouchi stares back at the freakshow, shouting. ''Now you're you'll be sorry! My turn, draw!''

He drew his top card and thought carefully what he should do. '' _If I release Gearfried for a stronger monster, then that monster will be released due to Ectoplasmer's effect._ ''

The dirty blond-headed didn't have much of a choice. If he didn't summon another monster than Gearfried will be released and then he'll be wide open. He had to summon another monster to avoid losing swordsman.

''I summon Alligator's Sword!'' Jonouchi makes his play, summoning his alligator humanoid swordsman with armor and a sword on the field.

Alligator's Sword Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

''Battle! Alligator's Sword, direct attack!'' Jonouchi commands as his weaker monster leaps up and comes down swinging downward with his sword.

''Reverse trap open, **Infected Spy**.'' Ventriloquist counters, revealing his trap. The card took the image of Tiger Axe trying to attack a vulnerable enemy and instead was intercepted by Change Slime.

''When the opponent's monster declares a direct attack while I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 WATER monster from my hand.'' The mouth-masked man spoke, adjusting his top hat as he places a card from his hand onto a Monster Card Slot. ''Come, Maryokutai.''

As Alligator's Sword swings at full force at the opponent directly, a strange looking skull engulfed in a reddish orb on top of its head appears taking the slash.

''Maryokutai Lvl 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 900

''Next I destroy a monster that didn't declare the attack.'' The Ventriloquist added as his own monster was destroyed but not before Blue Flame Swordsman was destroyed out of nowhere into pieces. Jonouchi panicked uttering. ''Not that monster Nya!''

Yugi stares as he had a feeling that could have happened. Now things will be much harder for his friend as he now had one monster left.

''… I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.'' Jonouchi announces upset, setting a card behind his last monster, ending his turn. The Ventriloquist chuckled declaring. ''Now Ectoplasmer's effect releases your monster and inflicts half of its ATK to me.''

His spell shot a beam, destroying Jonouchi's alligator monster as his soul shot out and hit the Ventriloquist. He braces the blow with his arms as his Life Points took 750 of damage. However, the damage was worth it as Jonouchi had no monsters to protect himself.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Jonouchi_ _: 3200LP H: 4 /_ _ **Ventriloquist of the Dead**_ _ **: 3250LP H: 1**_

''My turn.'' The mouth masked man spoke drawing his card. He eyes it and places it on his Monster Zone. ''I summon Zombyra the Dark.''

On his field appeared a muscled fiend with a skull-like face wearing a large collar red cape. His body was dark blue skin while he had grey bone-like armor covering certain parts in his body.

Zombyra the Dark Lvl 4 ATK: 2100 DEF: 500

''Next I equip Zombyra with the Equip Spell, Stim-Pack.'' The Ventriloquist proceeds equipping his monster as he was surrounded in a greenish aura. ''Zombyra now gains 700ATK.''

Jonouchi gulps unease by the sight of that monster.

''Geez, that's a lot of ATK.'' Ichigo points out pretty worry now. Yugi nodded but not as worried as her, explaining why. ''Zombyra can't attack directly but with 2800ATK, it's the perfect wall to prevent Jonouchi-kun from attacking over it.''

Ichigo nodded, although it seemed pretty stupid just to do that. For what end would this guy do that. There she saw the set card; having a feeling that card is meant to hurt Jonouchi somehow.

''Then there's that set card, probably meant to either stop Jonouchi's direct attack or something else.'' Yugi predicted with his arms crossed. She eyes the field but even though he's in a bad position Jonouchi just remain just as calm as ever before. She knew when he's like that is meant to show he's not planning to lose.

''That won't stop him Nya. He's too determined to lose to someone like him.'' Ichigo admits as Yugi smiles feeling the same way.

''Battle. Malice Doll of Demise, attack directly.'' The Ventriloquist declares as his demon possessed doll swings and tosses his giant axe like a Frisbee.

''Reverse Quick-Play open, Scapegoat! Now I summon 4 Sheep Tokens!'' Jonouchi immediately responds, flipping over his set Spell card as four colored hoard of sheep appear on his field in Defense Position..

Sheep Tokens (x4) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

The doll's weapon proceeded flying to Jonouchi's field, slashing through the blue sheep in half and destroying it. Jonouchi sighs as wasn't going to lose like this.

''I end my turn.'' The man announced unconcern that he couldn't do more damage as he can still do some. ''Now Ectoplasmer's effect shall release Malice Doll of Demise and inflict half its ATK to you again.''

Like before his spell shot a ghostly being through the child doll, destroying it as the spirit of the possessed monster flies at Jonouchi and explodes over him.

''AGH!'' Jonouchi yells being pushed off his feet and slams backwards on the ground. His Life Points dropped again by 800.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _:_ _ **2400LP H: 4**_ _/_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 3250LP H: 0_

"You cannot hope to beat me in my level.'' The masked man spoke coldly; almost too overconfident that he can't lose. Jonouchi got up and instantly chuckles, startling the man.

''Hehe, you sure about that?'' The dirty blond-headed asks him, smirking as if he knows who will win now. The man did not reply as Jonouchi announces firm. ''Then I just got to prove you wrong! My turn, draw!''

Jonouchi drew his top card with a fast swing. He eyes it and then smiles as he got what he wanted, summoning it. ''I summon Time Wizard!''

On his side appears the clock magical monster holding a clock-like wand. Yugi smiled seeing that monster.

Time Wizard Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 400

''I activate Time Wizard's effect! Time Roulette!'' Jonouchi announces as his monster lifts up its wand as the round clock-shaped top of the rod glows and the hands of the clock began to spin. Soon after materialized a coin in Jonouchi's hand, explaining. ''I flip a coin and next if it lands on Heads, I destroy all of your monsters. But if it's Tails, I lose all of mines and take damage equal to half of their ATK.''

The Ventriloquist stares not at all worry of the outcome. Jonouchi didn't waste time flipping the coin as it goes up before coming down still flipping. Jonouchi catches it with his other hand and slams a side of the coin over the back of his hand. He revealed his hand and shows the side it landed on. ''Heads!''

The masked man startles as Yugi smiled as there's no one as luckier as Jonouchi.

''Go Time Wizard! Time Magic!'' Jonouchi declares passionate as Time Wizard raises higher his wand and time around them began to accelerate. The flow through time for the Ventriloquist's Zomybra the Dark began to take effect, becoming older and older and older until eventually the monster became nothing but a pair of bones.

''Even with Zomybra gone, you won't beat me this turn.'' The man said still determined as he had more Life Points. Jonouchi sighs not believing this guy thinks this was all he was going to try. ''Don't assume I'm done. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Time Summon**!''

A new spell appears on Jonouchi's field, showing the image of Time Wizard, within a space of only clocks and time-like pictures as it becomes a red/golden ring tunnel as light comes out and Jinzo comes out forward.

''Here's how this card works: If I successfully activated Time Wizard's effect, I release my clock friend and next Special Summon 1 monster from my hand.'' The dirty blond-headed duelist explains smirking as Time Wizard opens up a portal of time and he dashes into it with the portal closing. The Ventriloquist panics as that meant he could summon anything.

''Descend, Divine Knight Ishzark!'' Jonouchi calls upon as another portal appears and shot out his white knight with holy giant sword. Yugi and Ichigo smiled as Ishizu stares calmly also smiling, having seen this outcome.

Divine Knight Ishzark Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800

''I equip Ishzark with the Equip Spell, **Erupting Blade**!'' Jonouchi proceeds as Ishzark reaches with his free hand. Flames produce within the gaps of his hand, grabbing on it and soon those flames took the form of a fiery sword.

''My knight gains 600ATK but that's not all. Once per turn, I can inflict 600 of damage to my opponent!'' Jonouchi informs with a smalls smirk. As he did his Divine Knight swings the fire sword and fires a wave of flames that hit the Ventriloquist. He braces against the fire as his Life Points dropped at 2650LP. ''Pity, I still stand.''

Jonouchi stares serious, eyeing his remaining set card and knew that was a card to stop him from attacking. Well he has other plans, playing a card from his hand. ''Not done. Next I activate the spell, Giant Trunade! Now I return all Spell and Traps on the field!''

''What?!'' The Ventriloquist startled as a powerful storm suddenly appears, sucking up all the Spell and Traps on the field. Ishzark lost his fire sword as the Ventriloquist lost his last backrow.

''Now I reequip my Divine Knight with **Erupting Blade** again!'' Jonouchi repeats playing the same spell as his Divine Knight once again gains it. ''And guess what, I can still use its effect again to inflict another 600 of damage!''

The Ventriloquist watches in surprised as Ishzark points with the fire sword and unleashes a small fireball, hitting the man. He groans almost pushed off his feet as his Life Points once again dropped at 2050LP.

''Now it's done! Battle! Divine Knight Ishzark, attack the opponent directly! Break Down Distortion!'' Jonouchi commands, raising his five finger right hand forward. The Ventriloquist panics as Ishzark dashed, taking a large leap up and comes down swinging downward with his white sword, slashing the masked man.

''AAAH!'' The Ventriloquist screamed as he's pushed by the attack and falls behind his back, his Life Points dropping down to 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Katsuya Jonouchi: 2400LP vs. Ventriloquist of the Dead: 0LP**

Jonouchi's monster vanished as the dirty blond-headed duelist gives himself a pad on the back by punching the air on top of him.

"And that's how you do it.'' Jonouchi claims with a cocky smirk on his face, lifting his thumb up to his face. Yugi sweat drops, knowing his friend did a good job but he was calling it short.

''Amazing, Katsuya Jonouchi-san.'' Ishizu says clapping softly while Ichigo sweat drops with a groom-like expression, thinking he was close to losing. "Not bad baka.''

Jonouchi gave her a look telling her still confident. ''Hey I had this like I said.''

''Would have fooled me Nya.'' Ichigo replied with a small smirk, not so convinced.

Ventriloquist of the Dead groans getting back on his feet, declaring in some pain. ''Gah! Don't get cocky just because you beat me!''

He immediately pulls out something from his clothing and throws it at Yugi. He caught it easily, seeing it was some kind of card.

''This is an invitation for a challenge from Master Taiyo Tenma!'' The Ventriloquist proclaims laughing roughly before dashing away. Yugi didn't bother to chase after him as he eyes the strange card.

''Never heard of him.'' Jonouchi said not having a clue who that was. Ichigo nodded, eyeing the card in Yugi's hands.

''What is that though?'' She asks curious with Yugi replying, looking at the back and it was almost holographic, letting her know. ''It's like a Video Card.''

Ichigo observes closely as the strange rectangle-shaped thing resembled a Duel Monster Card. Yugi eyes it for a while before making his choice, activating his Duel Disk.

''Let's try it.'' He announces to the group as he places the card over the middle Monster Card slot. Suddenly his Duel Disk began to react as the hologram engine glows and projected a figure of a strange man in front of them.

The appearance of man appeared before them. He had a long, silver-ish white hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a red, turtleneck shirt and brownish pants and shoes. He had a brown eyepatch covering his left eye. Ichigo blinks, even though his appearance was different; she's seen this man before. ''Woah is that-''

''Bravo! I say bravissimo! Congratulations!'' The hologram of the man spoke almost delighted, applauding before stopping. ''I guess that both my agents have failed me.''

The four startles in shock as it was this guy who sent PaniK and the Ventriloquist to attack them from getting the Millennium Items.

''Hahaha! I had a feeling you guys will be a thorn in my side!'' The man laughs almost excitedly mad, almost happy about it.

''Yea, he's that guy Yugi dueled in Kaiba-Baka's tournament. The guy who we agreed that cartoons are cool and had cartoon monsters!'' Ichigo presumes certain this was the same guy; the one who made Duel Monster along with her Love Dragons.

''Pegasus-kun?'' Yugi questions, looking pretty astonished as the man did look like him but at the same time it didn't. He just didn't felt like him. Jonouchi immediately voices harshly his objection. ''You're crazy Momomiya! That guy can't be Pegasus. He never does the ponytail or not even wearing his red fluffy outfit.''

''But-'' The red cherry head tries to plead but Ishizu interrupts, suggesting. ''We must listen to the recording first.''

Ichigo sighs, gazing defeated at the hologram of the man.

''But why fret when I can make a game out of this!'' The man continues almost thrill like a kid who got a new toy. ''Here are the rules: Let's see you turn Egyptian God Cards back from stone… And bring them to my castle before time runs out.''

The four stared confused, not sure what castle he was referring towards or these rules.

''If you don't make it in time, I can't vouch for what happens to the world!'' The man added in a threatening tone and yet his expression was still twisted as he grins laughing. ''How does that sound? Ahahahaha!''

And with that the card shatters and becomes dust as the hologram of the man vanishes.

''I am very confident that guy is that guy who loves cartoons Nya!'' Ichigo assumes more than ever it was that guy; there was no mistaking that voice even if he's crazy.

Jonouchi and Ishizu didn't believe her while Yugi remain quiet, not certain that Ichigo was wrong about it either.

''Whoever he is, he must be the one who resurrected Reshef the Dark Being.'' Ishizu affirm as she could feel the evil of the Dark Being around him.

''But why would he?'' Yugi demanded nicely, not sure who in their right mind would want to end the world. Ishizu frowns, not sure herself as the man seem too strange. ''… I am not sure, but we cannot worry that now. Time is in the essence.''

Yugi nodded, knowing that man who goes by Taiyo Tenma will stop them from getting the Millennium Items. What really concerned the tricolor head beside their mission was the man's name. Was he link to Yako and Gekka? The vision he had was another. What Ichigo said that this Taiyo looks like Pegasus or is? And also how much time they had left.

Whatever what happens, Yugi wouldn't forget what Atem taught him to believe in his own strength and that of his friends. He wasn't going to lose this world or anyone, narrowly, looking at Ichigo for a moment.

''The second Millennium Item must be found so that we can restore the first of the Egyptian Gods. That is the first step to defeating this Taiyo Tenma and imprisoning Reshef again.'' Ishizu informs the three duelists as Yugi agrees, accepting this mission even more determined. ''You're right about that Ishizu-kun. Tell us where please.''

Ishizu smiles, smiling to see Yugi's own strength blooming even without the Pharaoh's presence. It shows he was the one to surpass the Nameless Pharaoh.

''Thank you.'' She bows before focusing on the next Millennium Item with her Millennium Necklace. There, she felt a pulse as she knew where it was. ''The next Millennium Item… You must go to the Domino Pier. It should be aboard a cruise ship.''

Jonouchi and Ichigo blink, not sure how a Millennium Item ends up inside a cruise ship of all places. Yugi nodded, ready for anything. ''Then wish us luck.''

Our three heroes head out to their next search for the Millennium Items as they learned much including the enemy they must defeat. Who exactly is this Taiyo Tenma and why did he resurrect Reshef from his prison? Can our heroes revive the Egyptian Gods before time is out? And what will stand in their way for the next Millennium Item?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 **Note:** The Equip Spell **Erupting Blade** has been used in Chapter/Episode 5 of Volume 3.

 ***Time Summon- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when the effect of ''Time Wizard'' was successfully used. Tribute 1 ''Time Wizard'' you control; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, ignoring its Summoning condition. This monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects this turn.

* * *

 **Ventriloquist of the Dead** **'s new cards:**

 ***Infected Spy- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack; Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your hand. Next destroy a monster your opponent control that wasn't the attacking monster.

 **_Stim-Pack- Type: Equip Spell**

Effect: The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, the equipped monster loses 200 ATK.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our trio now head out to find the next Millennium Item in some casino ship as they encounter a good friend and a very similar problem she has to settle with. It's the battle of the Underdog and movie star for a madam's heart? WHO SHALL WIN?!

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** I know that the Ventriloquist of the Dead is better known as the Puppeteer of Doom in Reshef of Destruction or just the Puppeteer in Dungeon Dice Monsters game in the GBA but since DKR focuses in parts of the Anime and Manga together… I'm going with his Manga name better. Just wanted to clear that out.

The same went with Taiyo Tenma since his Dubbed name is Sol Chevalsky. Just wanted to let you all know, thanks.


	4. Underdog VS Superstar!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 4 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 4: Underdog VS Superstar!**

With Ishizu's guidance, Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi arrived to the pier where they would see an opened casino cruiser resting on the pier. There, they saw a couple looking at the boat.

"Takeshi, is it really okay to be onboard this luxury liner?'' The girl spoke to her boyfriend, staring at the sight of the amazing large boat and yet unease. ''It looks, like, really expensive.''

''Don't you worry about a thing, Etsuko.'' The boy Takeshi told his girlfriend, holding her back waist pulling her next to her. ''All I have to do is win some duels. Piece of cake!''

The girl Etsuko blinks amazingly, almost not believing how easy that sounded in her head. ''Really? Takeshi, you're so smart!''

Takeshi chuckles with small blushes replying. ''Aww shucks. Come on, I'm not that smart… Okay, I admit it!''

He grins now believing that, declaring. ''I am smart! My cranium's bursting with brains!''

Etsuko giggles, cuddling beside him as they stared at the boat.

The three sweat drop hearing that. Ichigo groans as she was never that dense to anyone, even Masaya. Maybe with that haunted house, but she's afraid of ghosts so it doesn't count.

''I hope we never end up like them Nya.'' Ichigo admits turning to Yugi who startles up.

Yugi blushes shocked she said that. He turns to her to see Ichigo eyeing him, blushing red. He stares silently, blushing back with a small smile. ''… Right, besides, you already think I'm smart.''

''Yes you are Nya… somethings.'' Ichigo replies with a small giggle as he chuckles back. Jonouchi, standing the middle, groans at this… he wasn't sure what to call this.

''… Can we move on?'' He asks the two as they snap out blushing. The three enter the ship and walk into a large casino room. Ichigo whistles amazed by the place as she suddenly caught an eye on someone she never expected. She widened her eyes, almost dropping her jaw.

''Oh my god…'' She utters from her lips, staring at the handsome, blonde-headed movie star. She squeals happily, uttering his name. ''It's Jean Claude Magnum! The Super Action Hero Actor Star NYA!''

Yugi and Jonouchi sweat dropped as they recalled the man, just not the same way Ichigo has in movies. They recalled after they all got their Locator Cards in the first Battle City, Mai Kujaku, their friend, was confronted by this same man who said he wanted to marry her. They dueled, she won and he tried to kidnap her but Jonouchi saved the day. The dirty blond-headed never asked the blonde-headed woman if she had confronted that guy again, knowing she'll think he was jealous of him or something.

''We've met…'' Jonouchi utters not caring any less about seeing him again. ''He's not much talk other than being a scum who's in love with-''

He freezes up, seeing who that faker is talking with and it was the long blonde-headed with purple eyes and red lipstick wearing a purple two piece leather outfit. He says in surprised. ''Mai's here too?''

Yugi blinks surprised too as he turns to Ichigo who looked not surprised but rather serious; not her usual trait when seeing someone unless you were Kish.

'' **I guess Ichigo-san hasn't forgotten the loss from the young mature woman.** '' Yang Dragon assumed telepathically to Yugi, remaining Yugi of the duel Ichigo had with Mai and how Ichigo lost to her. It was probably one of the roughest defeats Ichigo ever got in a duel since against Kaiba that stung her.

Yin Dragon smirks knowing that pride of beating something, especially someone who's far superior to the challenger.'' **Who wouldn't? The woman has larger breasts and isn't afraid to wear stuff all the time to make herself look sexy and at the same time always present herself as a superior duelist.** ''

Yugi slowly turns his head with shocked, widen pupil expression with his mouth opened wide, looking at Yin Dragon who growls seeing Mai's figure. Yang Dragon sweat dropped, not surprised his darker half prefers the sexier girls than the nicer ones.

'' _I am happy Ichigo can't hear you guys or else she would inflict that punishment onto me._ '' The tricolor head said mentally, afraid what Ichigo would do if she overheard that comment? Just the thought frightened two heads of Yin-Yang Dragon both agreed to that.

''Mai, my darling!'' Magnum begged of her, getting down on one knee his arms spread to her. Ichigo gasps sweat dropping while Jonouchi and Yugi made a confused, unease expression.

''Please marry me! Be mine, Mai Kujaku.'' He asks, taking out a ring from his inner pocket. Mai, unlike any woman who would say yes to him, had the same expression the other two had with her arms crossed.

''I would give A for effort, but D on delusional Nya.'' Ichigo graded his performance, thinking it was way over the top than making it sweet or nice for the lucky girl.

''Stop following me!'' Mai warned the man, annoyed as she kicks his face with her high heel boot. Magnum groans, taking out a clean washcloth and rubs off the damage she did on his handsome face.

''I already told you, I'll only marry if you beat me in a duel.'' He told her getting up, far from giving her up. Mai sighs, regretting ever accepting this job not expecting this movie star nutjob would find her that much easier. She had no choice, giving him a furious glare. ''Okay, if that's going to make you leave!''

Magnum chuckled adjusting his tie as he presents his Duel Disk to her, announcing. ''Then today's the day you'll be marching with me to the chapel!''

Jonouchi made a ''Cuckoo'' sound as Ichigo frowns still understanding why one would act like this… but this was still crazy.

So the duel began and much like how it started, it ended fast.

''Harpie Lady Sisters! Attack him directly!'' Mai declares as her trio of bird women sisters forms a triangle formation, electricity building around them as a visible magical seal appears between each other. ''Triangle Ecstasy Spark!''

An electrical blast shot out from the portal, instantly hitting Magnum directly causing him to scream as he's sent back by the force. ''Urrrrggggh..!''

He falls backwards as his Life Points hit 0. Jonouchi expected no less from Mai since she would never allow anyone to beat her or a guy like him. She sighs, relief this was over but soon notices the super star getting up in front of her.

''M-my, my, my Mai, you are excellent, as always!'' Magnum commented to her victory, bowing to her. ''But today, I'm better than usual! I've constructed a new perfect absolute ultimate deck filled with special unique powerful rare cards!''

Mai jut stares in disbelief. She just beaten him and he's saying he hasn't lost yet? Even the three watching thought the guy may have lost a few marbles from his brain.

''Let's duel again, my Kujaku.'' Magnum declares with large heart-shaped eyes, smiling as for anything is to have her beauty.

Mai just stared, more than annoyed as this was killing her. If she duels him again; he'll probably just repeat what he just said like a broken tape. She needed a solution and fast. ''… I can't deal with this.''

That was when she immediately spotted Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo who blinked see her looking at them. Mai wasn't expecting them but an idea came into mind as she grins at Jonouchi's direction who began to sweat drop. Ichigo knew that look as the three saw Mai approached them almost quickly with Magnum looking confused.

''Am I glad to see you! You came just at the right time.'' Mai said almost like a sweet angel, hugging Jonouchi who looked off and disturb by this knowing she would never hug him. ''I-I did?''

Mai gave him a narrowing glance as Jonouchi did the same back not going to get scared of her… until she stomped on his foot and that got him to basically ''kneel''.

''Can you duel that creep in my place?'' She reveals her intentions with a warmth smile. Jonouchi, ignoring the stomp on his foot, gave a narrowing stare at her. ''… Are you really serious?''

Mai stares even more angrily, leaning her face at him with both her hands on her hips, arguing. ''How can you turn a request down from a lady?''

Jonouchi groans rolling his eyes, causing Mai to slap him questioning in a furious tone. ''What kind of gentleman are you!''

Yugi and Ichigo watched this, both sweat dropping in surprise. Jonouchi groans, rubbing his cheek from the slap she gave him. He didn't wish to use violence but that meant war.

Jonouchi took a calm deep breathe, exhaling as he states, pointing his finger at Mai. ''A lady, who used to cheat and basically try to get revenge, didn't listen to me about dueling Marik and stole your soul who I try to win back.''

Mai blushed embarrassed by those correct statements, groaning he would have the balls to remind her of her errors. It made her unease, crossing her arms before replying with cold shoulders. ''… Quit your whining and duel that Hollywood halfwit!''

Jonouchi sighs as he knew if he could beat that poser; they had a mission to complete. Ichigo watched this as an idea flash in her head and she smiles.

''You should do it!'' She tells the dirty blond-headed approaching him. Yugi blinks as Jonouchi glares at her protesting. ''Aw come on Momomiya! I'm-''

He immediately freezes up as he notices Ichigo stretching her right foot as if she was going to kick with it. He knew what she was doing, scaring him.

''Do it…'' Ichigo told him firmly with a narrowing look. She then walked up to his ear, whispering. ''And maybe Mai will marry you.''

Jonouchi widens his eyes, never before that crossing his mind. If he did won, that would mean he could ask Mai to marry her… then again… could it also work on a certain black haired girl he wishes to earn her affection.

''Or Erika-chan would be impressed?'' He asks whispering back. Ichigo gives him a death glare for even mentioning her beloved best friend in the whole world and his crazy obsession to become her boyfriend. Jonouchi gulps, getting the message. ''The other then.''

Ichigo smiled backing away. Jonouchi rubs his hair, not possible he's afraid of her but he is; just having false pain of the times she has kicked his twins down below. She wouldn't handle the fact if she broke them and that's scary.

He sighs, turning to face Mai waiting for an answer and he gave her an unhappy one. ''Fine… I'll kick his ass.''

Mai smirks, relief he finally accepted but also it was due to the red cherry head. If that girl is ever a prodigy on something; it's scaring people.

''You're a real lifesaver!'' Mai said to Ichigo who giggles.

''Jean Claude Magnum, Jonouchi will take you on!'' Mai told the movie star who wasn't even paying attention before, only looking at his reflection on a mirror. He turns, chuckling at Jonouchi as if he wasn't a threat to him to getting Mai's heart. ''It doesn't matter who you force me to duel, Mai! When I win, you have to marry me as you promised.''

Mai just stared almost fearing the chance that her idiot of a friend will cost her life if he loses.

"… You better not lose Jonouchi.'' She warns him in a grave tone. Jonouchi eyes her rather calmly than overreact, as if Mai forgotten who she's talking to no less someone who knows she doesn't want to be married with that jerk.

''Hey. Lose to this guy?'' He asks her almost as if to snap her out from her doubts. He smiles, adding rather confident. ''In his dreams.''

Mai startled but smiled hearing that from him. Jonouchi smiled walking pass before staring down at his opponent, activating his Duel Disk. Magnum chuckled activating his own for a second time.

People gathered up as they saw the big movie star was about to duel against one of the strongest and yet-not-wearing-the-right-gentleman-clothes-for-a-cruise-ship duelists.

''DUEL!'' Both players shouted, drawing their top 5 cards as the duel commenced.

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Jean Claude Magnum: 4000LP**

''You shall not stand in the way from my Mai! I shall start!'' Magnum announces, adjusting his tie as he flash a sparkly, half smile expression. Jonouchi groans annoyed, letting him do whatever crazy assumption he has.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _Jonouchi_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Magnum**_ ** _: 4000LP H: 5_**

"Let me show you my power, nobody.'' The movie star announces, just further making Jonouchi mad that he can't even remember his name, barking. ''HEY! I have a name! It's-''

''My turn, draw.'' Magnum declares interrupting Jonouchi, drawing his top card. He eyes his card and smirks. '' _Perfect. I am the best._ ''

Jonouchi groans wondering what stupid plan he had in mind. Probably Armed Ninja or Crimson Ninja like how he tried using them in his duel against Mai and she only attack him aggressively.

''I'll commence by activating Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards.'' Magnum begins, using his spell as he drew 2 additional cards. He smirks, proceeding as he places a card on his Monster Zone. ''And with that, I summon **Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke**!''

Swiftly appeared a silver armored robot ninja wearing an open green long jacket outfit with blue ponytail and carrying twin, glowing kunais.

 **Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

Ichigo frowned by that name, instantly remembering that guy; Sasuke Uchiha.

''Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Trap Booster**!'' Magnum proceeds as a large beartrap attached to a rocket shot over him just as he tosses a card into it. ''By discarding 1 card, I can activate 1 Trap Card from my hand this turn.''

He discarded Armed Ninja from his hand as he immediately activates another card from his hand. ''I activate the Continuous Trap, **Ultimate Offering**! Now by paying 500 of my Life Points, I can Normal Summon an additional time.''

His Life Points dropped at 3500 as he summons. ''I summon a second Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!''

Another copy of the same ninja already on the field appears.

 **Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

Magnum smirks adjusting his hair as his Life Points once again dropped at 3000. ''And now I summon a third **Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke**!''

A third of the same two ninjas appear. All three took weird poses as Jonouchi, Yugi, Ichigo and Mai sweat dropped. Even the people watching were confused.

 **Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

''And finally I activate the Continuous Spell, **The A. Force**!'' Magnum proceeds activating another spell as all three of his ninjas began to gain a glowing aura around each other. ''Now all my Warrior-Type monsters gain 200 ATK for every Warrior-Type or Spellcaster-Type monsters I control!''

Jonouchi was surprise not liking that.

''There are three of them so each one of his Ninjas gain 600ATK each.'' Mai made the math as Ichigo gasps surprised as she knew how much in total since they all had the same points. ''2400ATK Nya.''

''With this unstoppable field, I cannot lose!'' Magnum announces confident, having the perfect field just like how he is the perfect duelist. ''I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5** / Magnum: 4000LP H: 5_

Yugi stares calmly, impressed… but nothing much about it. ''It's something… but I don't like his set up.''

He turns to Ichigo, remembering the first deck Ichigo made on her own and honestly it has the same strategy to what this super star action man does but like that deck; it has a strong flaw.

''It reminds you of someone, Ichigo?'' He asks the red cherry head who blushes, looking back at him.

''…'' Ichigo stares blinking, almost as if she's seen that setup before. She stares gazing at first but got it nodding with a smile.

''Yugi, you think what I think right?'' Jonouchi suddenly questions with a small smirk. Yugi nodded replying. ''Yep. He has some field… but it's going to beaten.''

''What?'' Magnum overreacts, glaring at the other nobody with crazy hairstyle. ''Who are you to assume I will lose with such a strong, unstoppable field! Just like a star, my deck is untouched!''

Yugi eyes him not at all imitated by his words as was Jonouchi who instead smirked.

''Is that a fact, star?'' The dirty blond-headed questions getting Magnum's attention as he adds. ''Hate to disappoint you then.''

Mai watches as she knew the idiot had a plan.

''My turn, draw!'' Jonouchi declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and got what he wanted.

''I'll start by activating the spell, **Landstar Calling**!'' He starts his push, activating a new spell that shows the image of different Landstar monsters (Knight, Grappler and Brigadier) charging into battle against Vorse Raider.

''With this card, I discard Maximum Six and next I add a number of Landstar monsters from my Deck that has a combine level equal to the Level of the discarded monster! Since my warrior is a Level 6, I can add 2 Landstar monsters to my hand.'' Jonouchi explains his spell's effect, discarding the said Maximum Six from his hand away to add 2 Level 3 Landstar monsters.

''That's smart Nya.'' Ichigo admits pretty amazed.

''Next I activate the spell, Landstar Forces! Now I can Special Summon as many Landstar monsters from my hand.'' Jonouchi proceeds using another Landstar card. ''Appear, **Comrade of Landstar** , **Gardna of Landstar** and **Blader of Landstar**!''

Soon appears three Landstar monsters. The first resemble Swordsman of Landstar except he looked more confident. The second was the large shield Landstar. And the third was a landstar carrying a large claymore sword wearing a similar outfit to Knight of Landstar except no helmet.

 **Comrade of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 1200**

 **Gardna of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 1500**

 **Blader of Landstar Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 300**

Magnum scoffs unimpressed by such weak monsters. Yugi didn't think so nor did Mai explaining. ''Comrade gives all Warrior-Type monsters 400ATK while Blader drops the DEF of Landstar monsters by 500 but in exchange increases their ATK by 500 during the Battle Phase.''

Ichigo whistles as that would give Blader with that boost at least able to crash over one of the Ninjas easily and if boosted more could beat one.

''A bunch of weaklings can't hope to beat my Ninjas.'' Magnum announces still unimpressed as his Ninjas stood still superior. Jonouchi sighs, really wishing he didn't duel this jerk.

''If I was confident, which I am, then I can tell you they can.'' Jonouchi said, wanting to show just how lame his Ninjas were to his Landstars but he knew if he wasted another turn proving a point than winning; Mai will complain for eternity. ''But right now, Mai promised me to win so I can't waste around knowing she can complain why I didn't win sooner.''

Mai blushes at that comment, surprised he cared than again a man needed to be threatened regardless.

''I release my three monsters!'' Jonouchi announces as all three of his monsters vanished into light as a large flash of lightning came down. ''Appear in a flash, Gilford the Lightning!''

From the ray of electricity appeared the strong lightning wielding swordsman, Gilford, standing unopposed.

Gilford the Lightning Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1400

Yugi smiled while Magnum gulps a little taken back seeing a monster that surpassed his Ninjas.

'' **Blader of Landstar's** effect grants Gilford 1000 ATK since he was used for the Tribute Summon.'' Jonouchi explains as the spirit of **Blader of Landstar** enters Gilford, increasing his ATK up to 3800ATK. Magnum gulps even louder but that wasn't even the worst part.

''Plus Gilford's effect, when Tribute Summon using 3 monsters, destroys all monsters my opponent controls.'' Jonouchi adds with a smirk as Gilford raised his sword above him. Magnum panics protesting as he waves his hands. ''Woah, woah! Cut-cut! I wasn't-''

Gilford unleashes electrical rays shot out from the sword, piercing through all of the monsters Magnum, destroying them. Magnum drops his jaw as he had no monsters or anything to protect himself from this.

''Battle! Gilford the Lightning, attack the opponent directly!'' Jonouchi ordered as Gilford charges at Magnum with lightning speed, positioning his sword over his head. "Lightning Blade!''

''TAKE TWO, TAKE TWO PLEA-'' Magnum screams, trying to reason with him but it was far too late as the lightning swordsman swings instantly through him, sending the movie star flying from his feet screaming. ''AAAWW!''

Magnum instantly hits the end of a Roulette Table as the ball that was spinning inside of it landed at 0 as his Life Points dropped at 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Jean Claude Magnum: 0LP**

All monsters vanished as Magnum struggles to get up. He couldn't even believe what had just happened; he lost to some nobody. "How could this happen? I'm a big time star! I never lose in any of my movies…''

He stops as a shadow was above him. He looked up and it was Jonouchi smirking at him.

''It's exactly as I expected it. You may be a movie star…'' Jonouchi began saying, lifting up his thumb and pointing it at himself by the face. ''But in the world of Duel Monsters or in my world, you're nothing more than a flop.''

Mai smirks, giggling at the insult while Ichigo was amazed he did that one well wondering how Danny Fenton would rate that; probably a 6-7. Maybe more; she wasn't sure.

Magnum didn't take it well getting up fast, almost wanting to cry as he states angrily with a shaken voice. ''This isn't over, y-you!''

With that the Movie Star storms off, pushing anyone in his way.

''Aw…'' Ichigo utters disappointingly that such a handsome and supposed to be cool Magnum to lose to someone like Jonouchi. She then startles, seeing the glance at Jonouchi as she laughs nervously. ''I mean, he had it coming Nya!''

Jonouchi just gave her a look not confident as he knew she didn't mean it as much for him than that jerk.

''Thanks, I guess.'' Mai, however, thanks Jonouchi for getting rid of the guy. Jonouchi grins; glad he did and beat that loser in the best of ways. ''You know it. The guy was a creep.''

The Harpie Duelist couldn't help but agree, having seen her share of pathetic or scrawny men. All the same honestly although she's seen those who aren't even at times surprised her. ''Most men are… most aren't.''

Jonouchi blinks, eyeing her. Mai eyes him, scoffing as she said in an awkward voice, almost trying to sound sweet. ''I guess I owe you something.''

Jonouchi blinks again, still not following but he did on the IOU.

''Actually, you do.'' He says, causing Mai to blush. Ichigo notices it, smiling until Jonouchi adds. ''We're looking for a robe man.''

The red cherry head then groans, thinking it was something like a date or a pick on the cheek OR SOMETHING that wouldn't cause him to go running after her best friend again.

''… You know, there was a weird guy in the cargo room.'' Even though slightly disappointed, Mai told the three of a man who refused to leave the cargo room and those who try he refused to move until his mission has been conclude.

''Thanks Mai.'' Jonouchi thanks her with a small smile as Yugi leads ahead to the cargo room. Jonouchi was about to join him until Mai calls out to him. ''Hey.''

He turns as Ichigo watches, wanting to know if she's doing what she think she is.

This was very unlike her, angrily with a serious expression but regardless, Mai lets the dirty blond-headed with soft blushes while her arms are crossed. ''I'm holding on that favor if you still want it.''

Ichigo forms an excited grin, giggling in her corner this was happening. Jonouchi blushed just as puzzled as earlier, just accepting it. ''S-sure.''

Mai smiled, winking at him before she walks away. Jonouchi blinked ever so confused as Ichigo giggles, getting the message.

Not wasting time Jonouchi and Ichigo join up with Yugi inside the cargo room where they saw the same man in the same ragged black robes like back in the Museum.

''It's that guy again Nya.'' Ichigo calls out remembering that mysterious man.

''To the souls guided here by the Millennium Items…'' The Millennium Guardian began quoting as he eyes the three, lifting up his Duel Disk. ''Prove your worth by conquering my duel challenge!''

Jonouchi smirks stepping forward declaring. ''I got this guy. I'm on a roll!''

Yugi smiled nodding while Ichigo lets him since she took down the last guy.

Soon the duel began and honestly, it was far less as hard than the previous duel. Jonouchi, only taking a damage of 200LP from the Spell Card, Sparks, still won without a struggle.

Jonouchi smirks flicking his nose with his finger that he won again and easily too. Ichigo nods smiling. Yugi stares calmly, off by how the Millennium Guardian duels. His cards were almost less than 1000 ATK and were almost all Normal Monsters. It was honestly the same as the first one Ichigo dueled and he looked identical as the last one. Something was off about them.

''Impressive. Take this.'' The Millennium Guardian spoke as he pulls out from his dark robes the Millennium Key, holding it forward to dirty blond-headed. Jonouchi receives the Millennium Key, smiling. ''Well thanks-''

Once he grabbed it, the item began to glow as the three startled protecting their eyes from the light. Soon it vanishes as they reopen and were shocked not just that the guardian was gone but a new person stood before them.

A tan colored man wearing white, ragged robes as well as a ragged white clothed hat floated in front of them just inches from the floor.

Ichigo's skin turn pal, screaming as she hides behind Yugi.

''Waah! What's going on?!'' Jonouchi surprised with a slight fear from his voice. Ichigo was worst shaking heavily like a wig as did Yugi due to her.

''AW GOD WHY NYA?!'' She demands loudly, panicking of pure terror. Yugi, however, took this surprise calmly knowing this man. ''Shadi?! But how?''

Jonouchi blinks, eyeing the guy and could have sworn he has seen him before, maybe.

''W-who?'' Ichigo asks still afraid, trying her best to not look.

Yugi sighs forgetting he hasn't told her everything about everything so it was a good chance to reveal another story.

''Long story short; he was the spirit of the wielder of the Millennium Key. It's an item that can enter the minds of others. And also Shadi-kun was the man who gave Pegasus-kun the Millennium Eye and has been collecting the Millennium Items to help Atem regain his memories.'' The tricolor head explains to the red cherry head. Ichigo gasps as she understood most of that, a little shaken after he mentions spirit aka ghost to her.

Yugi stares at Shadi as he did look like him and all; he's already dead, twice technically. He died before and again during the Dark RPG event. Then he recalled what Atem told him before.

''The Millennium Items retain the memories of their bearers must be how Shadi is here before us.'' Yugi assumes, no other reason made any sense than that. Ichigo sweat drops, still not happy about it.

''These memories will guide the chosen duelists in their quest.'' Shadi spoke quite calmly being a fragment of the real one. ''Follow them to the salvation of the world.''

Yugi eyes him, figuring the real Shadi knew Reshef would one day return. The tricolor head eyes him and nodded, not going to let the world end. The fragment of Shadi eyed Yugi, oddly smiling as he says before vanishing. ''I am counting on you, Yugi.''

Yugi blinks surprised that memory of him said that but smiled. Soon the spirit vanishes.

''H-he disappeared.'' Jonouchi utters a little relief honestly as he hands the Millennium Item to Yugi. He receives it, holding it. ''I guess Shadi's memories were inside the Millennium Key and his faith on us.''

Ichigo sweat drops eyeing the giant golden key-like jewelry. She still felt unease about it, changing subject announcing with a peppy tone. ''Well, we got 2. Let's go tell Ishizu-chan!''

Yugi nodded as did Jonouchi. All three left the ship and soon returned back to Ishizu to show her the good news. She already knew now since her Millennium Necklace can allow her brief visions of the future.

''You have obtained the Millennium Key. With the power of two Millennium Items... '' Ishizu began to speak as the light of the two Millennium Items already founded began to glow brightly. Suddenly a bright red light came out from Yugi's Deck Holder. He pulls out a card from it and it was the stone carded Osiris, glowing as it began to react.

The card began to glow so bright that everyone braces their eyes as Yugi manages to hear the loud roar of Osiris. The light vanishes as well as the glow with Yugi eyeing that Osiris has returned back to a normal Duel Monster card.

Ishizu smiles, knowing that was the sign that the mighty Sky Dragon has been revived. ''The Sky Dragon of Osiris has regained its power!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi were both amazed by that, not expecting that's how that works.

''Egyptian God Cards choose its bearers with the world in danger by Reshef.'' Ishizu stated, feeling the energy of the Sky Dragon glowing a red outline in Yugi's hands.

''Osiris... chooses you, Yugi.'' Ishizu announces as Yugi blinks. Ichigo smiles as did Jonouchi both agreeing about that.

Yugi eyes at Osiris in his hand, recalling this is the first time he will be using Osiris without Atem or him not present. He smiled, thinking of when he fought the very god in their duel to determine the Pharaoh's faith to remain in the living world.

''… I would have turned down the card, knowing I don't deserve to use his power.'' Yugi admitted that if he was the same person who relied on Atem, he wouldn't have wanted a God. He looks at the red cherry head, smiling as he adds. ''But if I want to stop the vision Ichigo and I saw through the Millennium Necklace, then I'm willing to try to change faith and see a future where we can all be together.''

Ichigo giggles agreeing. Yugi nods eyeing the god card in his hand. If anything, maybe this was a sign from Atem to use Osiris to stop Reshef. ''Besides, I feel worthy of using Osiris' strength. After all, a God isn't a being of power but a guardian of protecting others.''

Ishizu smiles, knowing only someone like Yugi would say that. After all, his kindness far surpasses that of the Pharaoh's.

''Nice job Yugi! We have the first Egyptian God Card!'' Jonouchi congratulates his best friend, patting his back. Yugi smiled, pulling out the other God cards and both Obelisk and Ra were still in stone.

''Still... It seems that in order to restore a single Egyptian God Card... '' Yugi admits with a frown, knowing it will require more energy to full restore them. ''We need the magical powers of two Millennium Items.''

''You are correct.'' Ishizu reveals as the three eyed her. ''In order to resurrect all three Egyptian God Cards... You must gather the other Millennium Items. And quickly!''

''Lead the way!'' Jonouchi demanded pointing his finger. Ichigo gives him a death glare as he sweat drops, adding. ''´Please?''

Ishizu smiled, focusing on her Millennium Necklace as she felt a scent of energy of a Millennium Item.

''The next Millennium Item... '' She began feeling the presence of one. ''Is in Italy... Among the Catacombs...''

Ichigo widen her eyes, not sure she understood that right, gasping. ''W-w-w-what?''

''Catacombs are underground cemeteries. A Millennium Item is certain to be hidden there.'' Ishizu informs the group as Jonouchi sighs wishing it wasn't in one of those places. Yugi also agreed not a big fan of underground cemeteries. Ichigo, however, protests immediately complaining. ''AW! Are you kidding me Nya!''

''To resurrect a single Egyptian God Card, we need the power from two Millennium Items. Without the Gods, we won't be able to stop Reshef and time is not on our side.'' Ishizu told her that there was no time to complain. Ichigo groans wishing there was time to complain.

''Then to the cemeteries we go!'' Jonouchi declares proudly, lifting his finger to a random direction. Ichigo groans, still not wanting to go even though she had no choice but a thought crossed her mind.

''Q-Quick question Nya: H-how do we get to I-Italy?'' The red cherry head questions in a nervous tone, leaving the others pretty much stunt especially Jonouchi. "…''

''Oh my.'' Ishizu gasps just realizing her mistake. Yugi chuckles nervously, not actually sure how himself. ''Well… this is a problem.''

Ichigo nods sighing, also not sure either.

The Sky Dragon of Osiris has been revived from stone and the location of the third Millennium Item has been revealed… HOWEVER, our heroes have no clue how to get there? Is there any hope for them to get to their destination before it's too late?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Landstar Calling- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 Level 3 or higher monster from your hand. Add a number of ''Landstar'' monster(s) from your Deck that have a combine or equal Level to the discarded monster.

 **Note: Gardna of Landstar** was last seen in Chapter 45 of Volume 2.

 **_Comrade of Landstar- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 1200, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Tuner**

 **(Note:** Yes, it is a Tuner and Jonouchi has one… yea… I explained it beforehand in Volume 3 to onward there will be SOME Synchro and Xyz Monsters introduced in this AU but not all and no Pendulums... that is Yuya. Let me know if you guys like that? **)**

Effect: All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK.

 ***Blader of Landstar- Lvl 3, ATK: 1500, DEF: 300, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: All '' **Landstar** '' monsters lose 500 DEF but gain 500ATK during the Battle Phase. If this card is Tributed: The Tribute Monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.

* * *

 **Magnum's new cards:**

… **What new cards? He will never appear again, haha!**

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our trio had now obtained 2 Millennium Items but they are temporary stuck as the next Millennium Item is in Italy. They need transport but before that they are unfortunate in a bad position as Honda and Otogi try to win Shizuka over once and for all. Who shall Jonouchi beat the hardest for trying to get his sister? And who can help Yugi and the others in their situation?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** I could have given Magnum the SPYRAL Deck… but the guy is a joke. In fact, I shouldn't have even given him a Ninja Deck. Naruto should have been given a deck but I won't discuss if he'll be a duelist just yet and I have my doubts since EVERYONE ELSE done it. Anyway, made it short just because come on, the way he thought he could beat Mai failed so what were his chances against someone like Jonouchi?

Also the reason why Yugi accepted Osiris/Slifer unlike in the game was because the game had to give the player, the one you were playing as, to have the God Monsters… even though in the rules of the game itself, it is VERY HARD since you need 3 monsters to release and not having strong walls to wait out until you summon Osiris. Besides, we know who gets Obelisk but Ra… well I have a plan for Ra. Do you think I did a good job?

Anyway, leave your thoughts in your reviews.


	5. Trials for a Maiden's Heart!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 5 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Cameo time! Who could it be?!**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 5: Trials for a Maiden** **'s Heart!**

Jonouchi groans, his arms down after the discovering that he, Yugi and Ichigo had no way to get to Italy to find the next Millennium Item. Not even Ishizu with her connections would take them there as fast as possible. A day or two and that would be too much time.

Right now Yugi needed to head home to make a call that could help them, plus he had to make sure of something too. So he was leading the two back to the Kame Shop.

"I can't believe you guys didn't think about the fact we don't have the means to travel outside of Tokyo Nya.'' Ichigo says frustrated that all their work so far to get the Millennium Items and beat this evil monster in her day off is going to be halted by international traveling.

Yugi sighs, not meaning to not recall that once the Millennium Items were sort of scattered across the world until they were slowly being collected by others, making them that much closer to each other. He apologizes to her. "My bad, I didn't think about the Millennium Items to be spread across the world, again.''

''… SIGH, no problem Nya.'' Ichigo, sighing, forgives him since she knows he wouldn't have meant not noticing something like this. He is the most worry especially after that vision.

''Damn it, how are we supposed to get there?'' Jonouchi questions upset, not having any clue how they can get to their locations and fast. Ichigo also didn't have a solution while Yugi oddly enough had one, speaking openly. ''You let me handle that actually. I know how.''

Jonouchi and even Ichigo raised their right-side eyebrows, puzzled how Yugi would fix that with what means.

''Okay but how do you-'' Jonouchi was going to ask as they were now near Kame Shop and that was where Ichigo spotted something interesting.

There they saw Anzu along with Ryo Bakura watching a duel play out.

''What's going on?'' Jonouchi demands off-sided as Yugi waves at Ichigo as he heads inside his house/shop. She waves back, sighing as she looks at the duel.

''These two were dueling for something about fighting for their true love.'' Anzu tells the dirty blond-head, a little bit hesitated as she wasn't putting in detail who the true love was. Jonouchi didn't get it.

''They're honestly doing well, just not as great as you and Yugi would handle it.'' Bakura pointed it out as Ichigo could see it. Hiroto Honda only had Super Roboyarou and Super Robolady both in Defense Position probably by a card effect with 1400LP. Ryuji Otogi had Gradius equipped with Cyclon Laser and Fairy Meteor Crush with his Life Points at 3000.

''Battle! Go, Gradius! Attack Super Roboyarou!'' Otogi declares as his jet charges with impossible speed, ramming itself right though the super robot male, destroying it.

''Gwaah!'' Honda cried out as the attack flies him off his feet, crashing on the ground. Otogi smirks winning as the monsters vanished and their Duel Disks shut down.

''I lost again!'' Honda grunts upset that he was trying his best and only made that much damage. Otogi chuckled stating. ''Hahaha, you can duel me a thousand times and I'll still win them all.''

Honda still groans as this was his one chance to prove just how strong of a duelist he was. Otogi knew he wouldn't have won announcing. ''Since it's clear that I'm the better duelist, I get to go out with Shizuka-chan, like we agreed.''

Anzu sighed waiting for one of them to react like this and Jonouchi present. He, well, his face turn red as he walks forward towards them.

''Hey hey! What's the big idea!'' Jonouchi demanded furious as both Honda and Otogi panicked, turning to see the furious dirty blond-headed. ''What's this so-called agreement? No one told me that!''

The two boys panicked, pretty much terrified every time Shizuka's brother sees them fighting for her love. Honda, scared to get killed, protest along with Jonouchi as if he had no clue. ''Yeah, Ryuji! For once, Jonouchi's right. I'm cancelling our deal!''

''That's not fair! You're the one who thought it up!'' Otogi, shocked of his dirty play, declares out the truth. Honda's face turns pale while Jonouchi's became redder of rage.

''Wow, way to go.'' Ichigo said shaking her head with great disappointment.

''HOOOOONNNNNNDDDDAAAAA!'' Jonouchi yelled tense as he grabs Honda by the neck in a choke-hold. Honda struggles, trying to breath with Anzu and Ichigo sighing.

Shizuka Jonouchi walks by seeing in confusion that her brother was basically trying to choke Honda in one of those choke-holds.

''Nii-san! You promised you wouldn't fight, especially with your friends.'' Shizuka claims upset, startling Jonouchi as he turns in surprised to see her little sister. He releases his grip of Honda, trying to speak out. ''B-but Shizuka...''

Shizuka just gave him a stare as Jonouchi groans upset. Ichigo whistles, now learning there are 5 women Jonouchi can't talk back towards: Mai, Anzu, herself, Jenny Mutou and his sister. She admired that.

''You're so sweet, Shizuka-chan!'' Both Honda and Otogi both express their gratitude towards her. Jonouchi groans glaring at the two before explaining himself staring at his sister. ''Shizuka, I wasn't fighting.''

She blinks, eyeing him and looking at the two boys. They were smiling; maybe it was a game?

''You weren't? It looked like you were... I guess I was wrong.'' Shizuka admitted her mistake, blushing a s she eyes her older brother bowing. ''I'm sorry, Nii-san.''

Like a rock, Ichigo's high respect for Shizuka dropped at how naive she was; much like her brother is sometimes. They are siblings.

Jonouchi smiled, waving his hand like a cool guy saying. ''Nah, you don't need to apologize...

''Yeah!'' Honda added in smiling, eyeing Shizuka who blushed. ''You didn't do anything wrong! You never do anything wrong.''

She still blushes, nodding as they were right. Otogi glares furious that Honda was a step ahead of him but not for long.

''Serenity, which kind of duelist do you like more? Strong and tough, like me?'' He asks the long orange haired who blinked, not exactly sure but still answers shyly. ''Hmm... Maybe...''

She thought about that question, thinking about it as she eyes her brother. Then the answer appears smiling. Jonouchi also grins excitedly, knowing she's going to refer him.

''But I think a duelist like Mai is the best!'' Shizuka declares smiling, leaving Jonouchi speechless with Ichigo giggling as did Anzu. Bakura sweat drops smiling as did Honda and Otogi except stunned.

'' _That's not the answer we're looking for..._ '' The dirty blond-headed said to himself, sweat dropping almost upset.

Then an idea came in Honda's head, immediately declaring. ''If that's the case, I'll duel Mai Kujaku!''

Jonouchi and Anzu drop their mouths as Ichigo sweat drops horribly of such a crazy idea. Honda chuckles, his arms crossed as he informs. ''I'll beat her and prove that I'm a powerful duelist, especially stronger than Ryuji!''

Otogi got mad like someone like him would ever beat Mai. Honda had made up his mind, rushing off running, declaring mentally with the idea of Shizuka kissing him. '' _And then she'll fall madly in love with me!_ ''

''Hey, wait! You can't ditch me!'' Otogi protests angrily, chasing after him like someone like him would take his future wife away from him.

The others watched sweat dropping while Shizuka, clueless, questions. ''Honda-san and Otogi-san... What's gotten into them?''

Jonouchi wasn't sure either but he's not going to allow anyone, especially those two to take his sister away from him.

''I'm never gonna leave them alone with you.'' He told his sister, confident he won't let them. Good thing Shizuka didn't hear that.

''Then you should follow them Nya.'' Ichigo did overhear that, advise him as she smiled. ''And I'm coming along too.''

Jonouchi startles opposing that. ''Like hell!''

''Hey, I have nothing else to do and it might be fun.'' She replies, wishing to not get bored knowing Yugi would be busy with his thing. Jonouchi sighs upset, not having a choice if she'll complained and not let him leave… or kick his nuts. He didn't want that, having no choice.

''… Fine, let's go.'' He sighs defeated, letting her come along. Ichigo giggles as the two walked off. Anzu watches them leave, sighing as this won't end well. She turns back to the shop, wondering what Yugi is up to.

He wasn't happy but Jonouchi had no choice but to take Ichigo with him. For now, he needed to worry about Honda and Otogi. And he knew where to find them as they went back to Domino Pier.

They arrived as they saw both Honda and Otogi were carrying large boxes into the cruiser ship, docking them inside. Ichigo could see both boys were sweating heavily, probably by the weight of the boxes.

''Come on, boys! Work harder, you two!'' Mai orders them with her arms crossed, observing them. The two pant, struggling a lot as she adds. ''At this rate, you'll never become real duelists.''

The two grunt in pain, not expecting this. So they confronted Mai and challenged her to a duel… and instead are doing her work.

''It'll take you a hundred years to reach my skill level!'' Mai tells them, teasing how weak they are compared to her. The two couldn't take it, not able to carry anymore.

''Wh-why are we working for Mai?'' Honda questioned panting. Otogi agrees with him. ''What'd we do to deserve this?''

Jonouchi sweat drops with a grumpy expression, not believing he's stepping in but did. He and Ichigo walk up towards the long blonde-headed woman who sees them coming.

''Oh, hi Jonouchi!'' The Harpie Duelist greets him waving her hand with a small, flirt-like smile. ''Do you want me to train you too?''

Ichigo giggles as that instead caused Jonouchi, his face blushing, to bark angrily. ''Why would I need training?!''

Mai let out a laugh with red cheeks, amused he always gets mad about anything. ''Ahahaha, I'm only joking.''

Jonouchi just frown, still not at all amused. Mai smiles like a flirt before getting mad and shouting at the two idiots. ''Minion One and Minion Two, stop slacking off!''

''M-Minion One?'' Honda utters terrified as did Otogi with the same shock. ''Two?!''

The two have now made their regret, realizing they were being used than learning to be better duelists for Shizuka.

''This sucks...'' Both said not believing how dim-witted they fell by this. Mai watched this rolling her eyes, typical by men like them to not use their heads more.

''Wipe those frowns off your faces.'' She told them annoyed, adding as a way to encourage them to try harder in her labor. ''If you really want to improve your dueling skills, you should hit the road on a training quest.''

''A training quest?'' Otogi mutters puzzled and yet sounds better than anything. Honda nodded rapidly, releasing the grip on the box he has been trying to carry.

''I'm going! I am soooo going! Anything beats getting worked like a mule. I would rather be anywhere else but here!'' He declares more than certain that's the key to becoming a strong duelist. ''Ryuji, let's go!''

Mai startles up, actually becoming worry as she protests. ''Now just wait-''

Honda immediately left running as Otogi panics, chasing after him. ''S-sure. Wait for me!''

Both boys had left, leaving Mai alone with all the work and a paralyzed, jaw open expression. She shouldn't have said anything. ''Those two... I was only kidding. I mean, what's a training quest anyway?''

Jonouchi shrugs his shoulders; not at all sure while Ichigo hums, trying to think. Mai sighs, looking at the remaining boxes left. ''Sigh... Now that my minions are gone, I have to do my own work.''

''… Good luck with that Nya!'' Ichigo tells her, patting her back purring as she pushes Jonouchi forward, leaving the Harpie Duelist alone sighing.

Jonouchi sweat drops by how discomfort as Ichigo says smiling. ''This time I have a feeling where they're going and…''

The red cherry head gulps, imagining the image of Kaiba smirking as if he was king of the world. ''I hope he's not there.''

Immediately Jonouchi pictured Kaiba too, sighing upset as he too didn't want to see that man. The two headed out to Kaiba Corp.

Once Ichigo and Jonouchi arrived at the front of Kaiba's company, they saw both Honda and Otogi already did, having been in a conversation with Isono, Kaiba's bodyguard and probably third-in-command when he and Mokuba aren't watching over the company.

''I told you; no!'' Isono warn the two, trying to beg them to enter the building. Honda raised his hands in a pray, begging with a charming smile. ''Oh, come on, please?''

''Yeah, we're Kaiba's best friends.'' Otogi added with the same charming smile. Isono eyes the two, knowing full well they were friends of the Duel King but not to her boss, reassuring them. ''Correction, you're only friends with Yugi Mutou-san, not with Kaiba-sama.''

''SAME THING!'' Both yelled furious, not having the time to waste any more time. Just then Mokuba walks out bother by the yelling.

''What's going on?'' The younger Kaiba demanded nicely with Isono panicking, turning to see him. ''Mokuba-sama! I'm sorry sir but I've been having some trouble.''

''M-Mokuba! We're friends, right?'' Honda asks with the same charming yet begging position. Otogi gives him a look, reminding him of their real reason they did this. ''That's not what we're here for.''

Honda blinks, chuckling nervously as he says. ''Whoops, that's right.''

''... Will somebody tell me what's going on?'' Mokuba questioned finding this pretty annoying. Even Jonouchi agrees with him.

''These two are demanding to use that.'' Isono informs the younger Kaiba sibling who blinks, getting the message as Honda asks as well. ''Let us use your Duel Machine?''

Jonouchi raise an eyebrow not having a clue what he was talking about while Ichigo remain calm.

''The Duel Machine? Why do you want it?'' Mokuba questioned, crossing his arms. Honda grins, imaginary Shizuka falling in love with him for defeating a powerful machine meant for dueling. ''So Shizuka-chan will go out with me-''

''N-no! That's not it!'' Otogi protested reminding him of the other reason as he turns to Mokuba. ''We want to improve our duel levels.''

''Yeah! And THEN get a date with Shizuka-chan.'' Honda added excitedly with Otogi giving him a narrow glaring stare. Mokuba sighs, not sure what to say. He knew his brother would say no without a second thought but that's not his style.

''Uh... well, Nii-san isn't here right now, so I guess it would be okay?'' He approves and immediately gets hugged by Honda smiling. Mokuba blushes uneased by this affection.

''Thanks Mokuba! You won't regret it!'' Honda thanks him as he walks in rushing into Kaiba Corp. Otogi sweat drops, showing appreciation as well. ''Yeah, thank you Mokuba.''

Mokuba nodded still puzzled by their need. Both he and Otogi followed Honda inside the building.

Jonouchi glares more puzzled with their latest attempt. ''What the heck are these two up to?''

''I know what.'' Ichigo replies, heading forward. He blinks, following her.

''Hey!'' Ichigo calls out to Isono, waving her hand. The man in black turns hearing a voice and blushes to see her, standing up straight. ''Oh Momomiya-san! Hello!''

''…'' Jonouchi made a stunned expression, not believing what had happen. Ichigo giggles, telling the dirty blond-headed with a small grin. ''I did beat his boss you know.''

''WITH MY HELP!'' Jonouchi shouted upset, reminding her it was thanks to his effort she won. Ichigo blushes nodding, not forgetting but wanting to tease him.

''Sorry if you're here to try the Duel Machine but those two friends of Jonouchi-san's came in first.'' Isono explained with a upsetting tone. Ichigo didn't mind while Jonouchi did with those two idiots, telling him. ''Yea well don't worry about them for long.''

Jonouchi then had to ask since he heard about that machine more than twice now. ''And what Duel Machine?''

''It's meant to train duelists. I've tried it quite a lot Nya.'' Ichigo explains smiling, having her first experience with it as awkward but she moved pass it. Like jogging… oddly enough she has jogged for more. She remembered the day Mokuba mention about that machine and she asked Kaiba and he was like ''No'', coldly like always. After much convincing, more help thanks to Kisara (since Kaiba can't say no to her) and Ichigo was finally allowed to face the giant robot.

Jonouchi was surprised to hear it, surprised she can use a device like that… owned by Kaiba of all people. He asks. ''And Kaiba is fine with you using it?''

Ichigo shrug her shoulders, not sure herself recalling that Kaiba had new means to get a simulated duel now. ''He mention about dueling a Virtual version of Yugi.''

''…'' Jonouchi, silently, sweat drops having a clue what she meant but he really didn't want to talk about it. ''Yea… that stuff.''

The two soon enter the building and enter an open elevator, first locating that the Duel Machine was in basement Level 1. So the two went there through the elevator and found Honda and Otogi with Mokuba already there up, staring at the giant robot-like thing.

Jonouchi let out an ''Ah'' of Deja-Vu as he remembered that thing a long time ago.

''Oh this thing! I remember Yugi destroying this thing in the KC Championship.'' He recalls, remembering how Yugi, or well Atem he assumes, defeated that same bot in a duel using another kid's deck along with the spell, Heart of the Underdog. Ichigo rolls her eyes just smiling.

''Mokuba, crank it up to the max duelist level!'' Honda suggests the young kid who became alarm, going against that idea. ''No way! The computer will totally pummel you! Start at level 2. If you can't win at that level, then you're plain lame.''

Honda scoffs, not wanting to upset him after all the hard work just coming here as he agrees. ''Oh, fine. I guess that'll have to do.''

''Set me up at the same level!'' Otogi asks, agreeing with the terms. Mokuba nods activating the machine and setting it in the same Level for a 1-on-1 duel for two. ''Okay, start up the Duel Machine!''

Jonouchi and Ichigo watched in the corner as Honda and Otogi went all out against the Duel Machine and struggling. Sadly it was Honda who lost to it while Otogi just won, but far from barely with some luck draw.

''Gwaaaaaaah!'' Honda cries in some pain on the floor after the last attack sent him off his feet.

Otogi pants heavily on one knee, not sure how he won stating. ''I... I barely won.''

''ASSESSING DUELIST LEVEL... ASSESSING DUELIST LEVEL...''The computer began calculating the end result from both duelists. ''ASSESSMENT COMPLETE. BOTH IDIOTS. BOTH IDIOTS.''

''Are you serious?'' Honda yells angrily, not believing a non-existing being told him he was an idiot. Otogi was very confused, not with Honda being an idiot but him too. ''But I won!''

''Simply winning doesn't impress the Duel Machine. It also checks for monster, spell and trap combos as well as how you handle yourself against the machine's plays.'' Mokuba informs them with his arms crossed smirking a bit. He always remembers how his brother duel the machine and has always defeated it in the worst of conditions in the highest level without breaking a sweet. ''Judging by your skills, I'd say the computer made the right call.''

''Oh yeah? One more time!'' Both demanded upset, determine to prove that computer that they are stronger duelists. Mokuba sighs, allowing it. ''Go right ahead. But I think you're wasting your time.''

''I sure am. Let's go.'' Jonouchi overheard agreeing as he walks away. Ichigo smiles following him up back to the elevator and leaving the company building.

Jonouchi eyes the redhead pigtail, wondering how far she's gone in that machine. He assumed slightly above Level 2 like 4 or 6. ''Say, have you ever gone above that Level 2?''

Ichigo turns to him and smiles telling him. ''Level 8 Nya. Next time I'll reach Level 9!''

Jonouchi whistles actually impressed and not expecting she's went that far. He then frowns, thinking of his sister and what he might need to talk to her about. ''… I need to do something.''

''Go easy on her Nya.'' Ichigo tells him, getting the clue what he has in mind. She can only hope Shizuka doesn't overact like her big brother.

The two headed back to Kame Shop where Shizuka was sitting on a bench. She saw them walking over, smiling to see her older brother waving. ''Oh Nii-san!''

Jonouchi eyes her as she walked over towards him and Ichigo, asking ''Is your work for Ishizu going smoothly?''

''…'' Jonouchi just stares at her calmly. The long orange haired felt unease as if he was mad towards her, asking. ''Nii-san, what's wrong?''

He sighs not sure if he should ask but he lets out a groan from Ichigo elbowing his arm. He rubs it, not having a choice.

''Shizuka, uh... Er, um...'' Jonouchi tries to put it into words looking at his adorable sister. ''Tell me the truth. Is there anybody that you like?''

She blinks at first but smiles nodding. ''Yeah. There sure is.''

He became scared with Ichigo staring quiet, curious who.

''Are you serious? Do I know this guy?'' He demanded to know lifting up his fist. Shizuka giggles, nodding as she answers. Yup. Honda-san...''

Like a glass shattering into tiny pieces, Jonouchi's world broke apart. Ichigo blinks with her eyes slightly widen not expecting that.

''What? No! Anybody but him!'' He disproves such a thing never going to allow it even if she becomes an old woman. Ichigo eyes him, leaning forward and whispering in his ear. ''He's your other best friend Nya.''

Jonouchi rolls his eyes, whispering back to her. ''It's like me wanting Erika-chan's heart.''

Ichigo hisses, realizing he made a good point… and also just realizing in shock that he was aware of that issue and used it against her.

''What's wrong, Nii-san? I do like Honda-san... and Otogi-san.'' Shizuka suddenly reveals smiling, surprising both Jonouchi and Ichigo. ''And Yugi-san and Bakura-san.''

''I also like Anzu-chan, Mai-chan and Ichigo-chan.'' Shizuka also adds smiling eyeing her brother. ''But I like you the best, Nii-san.''

Jonouchi blinks at first but ultimately smiles of joy to hear that. Ichigo was glad too… and also sad she's as clueless about love like her brother sometimes.

Just then Honda and Otogi arrived and two overheard everything. Honda, at first VERY happy that she loved him, but now broken that in fact she just likes everyone.

''B-B-but...'' Honda tries to ask with a stunned expression with Otogi questioning for both. ''But you said you liked strong duelists?''

Shizuka blinks, not recalling that before or maybe she didn't exactly understood the question.

''Did I really say that?'' She questions as both nodded. She just smiles saying. ''Well... come to think of it… I think it's a coincidence that the people I like just happen to be good duelists.''

Both Honda and Otogi drop their mouths before shouting furious. ''Awwwww, man!''

Jonouchi smirks glad they got what they deserved as Ichigo did felt bad for them.

''Alright, you idiots! Get outta here!'' Jonouchi orders the two, grabbing them by the collars and pulling them towards the shop. ''Get back to work at the shop after all this mess!''

Honda and Otogi sighed, defeated and obeyed walking away sadden. Shizuka still blinks but smiles.

Ichigo smiles elbowing Jonouchi's arm, telling him with a smirk. ''You had nothing to worry about, Baka.''

Jonouchi smiles at her, still astonished she was right. Thank goodness he won't ever admit it.

Just when two went back to work with Shizuka giggling; Yugi walks out from the shop looking at them confused by their expressions.

"Did I miss anything?'' The tricolor head questioned, seeing both Otogi and Honda's crushed expressions. Jonouchi groans, not in the mood to be reminded of that as he responds."Nothing that would make me angrier.''

Yugi hums as Ichigo giggles at how lost the Jonouchi siblings are about love.

''Anyway, time to go back to Ishizu-kun.'' Yugi announces surprising the two with the news.

''So you found out how we can get to our next location?'' Ichigo asks wondering. He eyes her and smiles.

''You'll see.'' Yugi tells her hinting as he winks. Ichigo blinks, curious what he did.

The three left as they return back to Ishizu.

"Welcome back.'' Ishizu welcomes the trio, happy to see them as she turns her view to the tricolor head, asking him. "Yugi-san, were you able to contact them?''

Yugi nodded with a smile, answering. ''They'll be coming soon enough.''

"But have you found your solution to get to the other Millennium Items?'' Ishizu then questions, curious if he had found the means to get to Italy. Yugi eyes her, smiling as he did. ''Actually, a few.''

A strong gust of wind suddenly appears around the group, startling all except for Yugi who smirks. From the dust of the wind, appeared a large blue hedgehog wearing red/white running shoes and white gloves, brown pointy nose and green eyes with a confident smirk on his face.

''Did anyone called for a HedgeUber?'' Sonic the Hedgehog announces as he's leaning forward on what appears to be a carriage but it didn't look like one to carry horses.

''…'' Ichigo and Jonouchi stared in disbelief, actually worrying about that thing. Sonic sighs, should have figuring that name he made up was terrible.

''I knew Tails had a point. Should have called it SoniUber.'' Sonic said sighing but just brush it off almost instantly.

Jonouchi eyes the carriage, very scared of just sitting there and being carried to their destination by a superfast, talking hedgehog. He looks at Yugi with terror in his eyes, questioning. "Eh Yugi… you sure about this?''

Ichigo couldn't help but agree with him, looking at Sonic as she smiles. ''No offense Sonic-kun but Judai-kun told me how you did the same thing and he had nightmares.''

Sonic chuckled a bit recalling how daze Judai was after that little experience. He smiled nodding. ''Ah don't worry, it'll be fun.''

Ichigo groans not so convinced about it, even Jonouchi. They both didn't want to do this but time was running out regardless. They needed to make their move now or never.

The three got into the carriage, taking a sit.

''Thanks again for this.'' Yugi thanks the blue hedgehog for accepting to help them. Sonic grins actually grateful Yugi called him especially how he convinced him to improve his speed with some weight along the way. ''I kinda wanted to see how hard it would be pushing 3 people at top speed. Good thing this cart will handle it.''

''Wait, top speed?'' Ichigo and Jonouchi utter with pale, frightened expressions. Sonic smirks as he starts revving his feet, speeding up with the **Super Peel Out** technique.

''TIME TO GO SONIC SPEED!'' Sonic shouts excitedly as he enters **Spin Dash** form attaches himself into a roundish attachment on the carriage. Once connected, with a muster of his speed, Sonic dashes off with the carriage on him being pulled in the same speed.

Ishizu watches in mere seconds before the carriage accelerates with great speed. She blinks, speechless that it took seconds before they were gone. ''F-farewell?''

Yugi was actually amazed by the accelerating speed Sonic was going even carrying this. He noticed it was partly machine, no doubt an invention Tails made that was able to not slow Sonic down while carrying it in **Spin Dash** mode, much like a Turbo motor.

Ichigo and Jonouchi, however, weren't at all lucky as they being pushed onto their chairs in great burst of speed as their skin and eyeballs were

"THIS IS INSANE!'' Both shouted from the bottom of their voices as the carriage dashes off.

With their transport secure, our heroes continue their quest to find the Millennium Items. However, time was running out as a dark outline glow slowly tries to appear around the planet. Can they prevent the resurrection of Reshef?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **No Duels this chapter! Who knew?**

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our trio has arrived to Italy as they come across a former enemy beginning to make a new change for himself. Can they find the next Millennium Item with his help? And a new enemy?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** Much like how it went in Reshef of Destruction, there were no duels involved during this mini piece of I guess a Side-Story. There are a few Side Stories in the game so expect them here too.

Plus adding normal Bakura in this story was a given since he can shine or just be there than not… I mean honestly, he should be here like any Yu-Gi-Oh character with value.

And also Cameo of Sonic. Now the plan for this first movie to not include certain characters but I'll make an exception because of reasons. The big one is that it was NEVER explained how Yugi, Joey/Jonouchi and you as the Player travel to these many different places across the planet to find the Millennium Items. So I needed a means to an end and Sonic was the best solution. I'll have to see who else could show up as a Cameo but expect it just in case. Thank you.

* * *

 **So since this chapter had no duels, for Thursday instead of Volume 3, will be another upload of Reshef of Destruction. Next week will be different, thanks.**


	6. The Redeeming Foreteller!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is episode 6 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 6: The Redeeming Foreteller!**

With a dash of blue speed, Sonic arrives in the night of Italy carrying the three heroes inside the carriage. All three looked green, trying to hold onto their composure but it was much harder than they imagined.

"Here we are! Welcome to Italy!'' Sonic introduces them to the beautiful city smirking. He remembered one of his adventures here, went well; was a werehog. ''Been here before. It was an okay place. Needs more Chilly Dogs.''

The three got off only to immediately throw up. Ichigo felt like she should have stayed back home. She hates anything to do of the undead... or zombies, vampires, mummies, ghosts; basically anything that scares her hard or... makes her pee out of terror or faints.

"Mind waiting here?'' Yugi asks the blue hedgehog weakly. Sonic salutes him grinning. ''Would help me with my sleep. Good luck guys.''

The three weakly nod their heads heading out. They looked around the city and it was indeed beautiful, even at night.

Soon they arrived near what the catacombs were. Ichigo, nervously, grabs on Yugi's shoulder frightened of having an undead jump out of nowhere. Yugi sweat drops, actually also scared too.

The three stopped when they came across an elderly couple touring.

''Now this is rare.'' The old man said observing the site as the old woman nodded. ''It certainly is.''

''This is a community cemetery from long ago.'' The old man nodded, looking at the number of tomestones around with Ichigo gulping.

The woman nodded trying to think what the name for this place was and then recalled it. ''I know. It's called the Catacombs!''

''That's right. You're done your homework.'' The man chuckled not trying to force himself to laugh too loud. The woman stares at him confused by what he was referring about. ''I haven't done any homework in decades, dear.''

The man blinks before laughing again.

''What a lovely couple Nya.'' Ichigo says blushing, wishing to be married with someone she can spend all her years with until they both die old. She eyes Yugi with a small smile.

Yugi, not sure what she was referring about, was confused by that shrugging his shoulders. ''… S-sure?''

Ichigo startles by such a responding, causing her to give off a grim glance. Yugi panics by the glare Ichigo was giving him, positive he said something he shouldn't have or said it in the wrong way.

The three resume as they came across with a familiar person Jonouchi knew. The little, pretty much looked undead kid who used to Bandit Keith Howard's pawn, Ghost Kozuka, stood sitting on a table with an orb over it.

''Welcome to the Catacombs. This is a communal graveyard from long, long ago. I'm Ghost, your tour guide.'' Ghost introduces himself with a small, friendly smirk. ''If you'd like, I'll show you sights you'd never seen before.''

''…'' Jonouchi just glared at the small creepy-looking kid, pretty suspicious why he was pretending as if they never met before. Ghost sweat drops, not wanting to lose the greatest job he has due to this idiot. Jonouchi eventually sighs, letting it go as he was more unease about the place around him.

''Man, why would anyone want sightsee in this spooky place…'' Jonouchi questions with a nervousness expression before snapping out and announcing. ''Not that I'm scared!''

''I am Nya!'' Ichigo admits shivering. Yugi nods feeling the same way though he tries to find it.

''What are you talking about? This place is the best!'' Ghost replies loving the smell and presence of the undead. Ichigo trembles again almost just imagining what if she lived here.

''If you're not tourists, what brings you here?'' Ghost demanded to know. Jonouchi eyes the others who at this point nodded in agreement. So they explained their mission to the kid. ''You're searching for a Millennium Item?''

Ghost thought firmly for a while, realizing he saw that guy with a strange item. ''I'm not sure if that thing is a Millennium Item.''

The three startles up as Yugi turns to Ichigo, telling her. ''Ichigo-kun, Ghost-kun seems to know something. We should-''

Within that instant Ichigo dashes grabbing Ghost by the collar neck and demanding furious. ''WHERE IS IT SO I CAN LEAVE HERE FASTER NYA?! TELL US OR YOU WIL KNOW MY WRATH NYA!''

Yugi and Jonouchi drop their jaws terrified by her overreaction. She really doesn't like anything to do with the dead or terror.

Ghost tries to be calm as Ichigo noticed what she was doing and puts him down blushing nervously.

''… I may not look like one, but I'm a duelist too. If you want to get my info...'' Ghost began announcing lifting up his right arm, revealing his Duel Disk. ''Duel against my ghouls!''

Ichigo groans not about the fact she needs to duel to find that answer but the face he used the word ''ghoul''. She doesn't need this when she's in a scary place like this.

''I'll tell you what I know if you can beat me.'' Ghost explains the terms and then smirks. ''But what are your chances against my powerful Neo Ghost Deck!''

Ichigo thought for a while, not having a choice so she finally agrees. ''… I guess I don't have a choice Nya. I accept.''

Jonouchi would agree with the duel too though he wouldn't mind dueling him instead. Just seeing Ichigo made him sure that she might faint.

Ghost could see the passion in her heart smiling. ''I see you have the heart of a duelist. I accept your duel!''

Ichigo groans more, really not liking the idea to duel here but she needed to be strong and win for the stake of finding the Millennium Item and helping Yugi. She took a moment to inhale before speaking nervously, swinging over her arm with her Duel Disk attached. ''F-fine! BRING IT!''

Yugi and Jonouchi took a few steps back watching the duel Ichigo needs to win. Ichigo gulps still scared of the cemetery but tries to ignore it as much as she can.

''DUEL!'' The two shouted drawing their top 5 cards as their Duel Disks activated, commencing the duel.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Ghost Kozuka: 4000LP**

''Ladies go first, Nya!'' Ichigo calls out as Ghost accepts firmly.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Ghost: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' Ichigo declares winking, drawing her top card smiling. She eyes her hand and saw a good potential, beginning defensively. "I set a monster in Defense Position Nya!''

A monster card in facedown vertical position appears on her field.

''Next I set 1 card facedown.'' Ichigo adds setting an additional Spell/Trap card behind her set monster. ''I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Ghost: 4000LP H: 5**_

Ghost chuckles over confident by his own hand and his improved deck. He grins declaring cocky-like. ''Now behold the power of my Neo Zombie Deck!''

Ichigo sweat drops frightened, hating the fact her opponent used that term, asking him nicely. ''Avoid using that name in front of me Nya.''

Ghost sweat drops, the first time anyone asked him in such a nice way. He blushed, nodding. ''Um… I'll try.''

Ichigo smiled nodding. Ghost nods, preceding his turn activating a card. ''First I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I draw 2 cards.''

He drew his two cards and smirks activating another spell. ''Next I activate the spell, Polymerization! Now I can fuse Dragon Zombie with The Snake Hair from my hand!''

An undead zombie and a green skinned woman with medusa-like snake hair appeared before overlapping and swirling inside the fusion portal.

''Fusion Summon! Emerge, Great Mammoth of Goldfine!'' Ghost calls upon as the ground shakes and a large golden undead skeleton mammoth with scratched bones and a large hole on the forehead.

Great Mammoth of Goldfine Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800

''Man that's some power.'' Jonouchi admits, surprised he manage to summon a monster like that this fast. Ghost chuckled far from over, playing another new spell. ''Oh but I'm not done as I activate the spell, **Undying Revival!** ''

A new spell that showed the image of the 13th Ghost as the bones of Zombie Warrior emerges beside it. Ghost smirks as he explains with his skeletonized mammoth glowing in a grey aura. ''With this, I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my Deck as long as I control another Zombie with the same Level.''

Ichigo gulps not wanting another one on the field. A card pops out from Ghost's deck as he grabs it, chanting. ''King of the undead, Pumpking the King of Ghosts!''

There in grey light appeared a giant pumpkin monster with one evil-looking eye, jack-o-lantern mouth and possessing multiple green vines that resembles tentacles while wearing a king's crown on its head.

Pumpking the King of Ghosts Lvl 6 ATK: 1800 DEF: 2000

''Ew.'' Ichigo felt gross out about the appearance of this monster. Jonouchi wouldn't agree with this girl, but these were one of these times he does. ''I know right?''

Ghost sweat drops feeling insulted as he calls it out. ''Hey! He's my monster!''

''And your monster is an evil, undead, ghost pumpkin Nya with tentacles.'' Ichigo pointed angrily, not wishing to know what would happen if that monster attacks her directly with its tentacle-like vines. Just the thought made her unease like reading one of those dirty books.

''A-anyway, I summon **Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts**!'' Nervously as he realized what she meant, Ghost continues by summoning another monster. A smaller and less scary female version of Pumpking appears with fewer tentacles, wearing pink ribbons with blushing cheeks and having a princess-like crown over its head. For once Ichigo liked that monster more since she oddly looks cute... for a pumpkin with tentacle-like vines.

 **Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts Lvl 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 1000**

''Battle! Goldfine, attack that facedown!'' Ghost orders as his mammoth lets out a screech charging forward with its bone tucks forward. ''Graveyard Smash!''

Ichigo's set monster reveals itself to being a white kitty wearing accessory angel wings and halo over its head. The skeleton mammoth strikes the poor, surprised kitten before it even had a chance, stomping it into oblivion.

''You just destroyed my helpful **Graceful Kitten** and her effect lets me draw a card.'' Ichigo announces as her destroyed kitten allowed her to draw a card just as her set card opens up. ''Plus I activate the trap, **Kitty's Counterslash**!''

The facedown trap card flips open, revealing the image of **Cat Hunter** protecting **Iriomoto Kitty** from being attacked by Celtic Guardian. She then explains her trap's effect. ''When a Love, Kitty, Kitten, Cat or Mew monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Cat, Kitten or Kitty monster in their place.''

''Appear, **Cat Hunter** Nya!'' Ichigo summons her fateful scarred left eye black cat huntress, carrying a small sword on its mouth appears beside her.

 **Cat Hunter Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800**

Ghost scoffs slightly how well she played that.

''Nice job Momomiya!'' Jonouchi congrats her smirking knowing how dangerous that monster can be once she summons another cat.

''Fine. I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Ghost declares ending his turn but smirks. ''During the End Phase the turn I activated **Undying Revival** , I must destroy 1 monster I control and I destroy **Pumprincess**!''

Ichigo was confused on the humor of having his own monster destroyed. Suddenly a large skeleton hand shot out from the hand almost causing the poor red cherry head to have a heart attack. The hand grabs on the **Pumprincess** , squeezing it hard until it explodes into sparks of light. Ichigo sighs as it didn't exploded into pumpkin chunk. Then Ghost's field was surrounded by a batch of plants.

''When **Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts** is destroyed while face-up on my Monster Card Zone, I can put it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone instead of the Graveyard as a Continuous Spell.'' Ghost explained his monster's true power still smirking. ''Plus during each player's Standby Phase, it gains 1 Pumpkin Counter and for each one your monsters lose 100 ATK and DEF.

''Man that's some monster effect.'' Jonouchi admits discomfort with that kind of ability. Yugi agreed knowing well that Ichigo is in trouble. ''It's honestly impressive and another reason why Ichigo-kun needs to settle the duel now.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Ghost: 4000LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw Nya!'' Ichigo announces drawing her top card.

Suddenly one of the plants magically grew a pumpkin with a hollow-like grinning expression. It began to glow, weakening **Cat Hunter** down to 1700ATK.

 _Number of Pumpkin Counters on_ _ **Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts**_ _: 1_

Ichigo didn't like that as that meant if the duel continues any longer then her monsters won't be able to do anything but be shields. She needed to settle this quick.

''I Special Summon **Assist Kitty** in Defense Position Nya!'' She calls upon as a brownish, dark striped kitty with adorable purple eyes, wearing a simple cute uniform while carrying a large ball of yarn behind its back.

 **Assist Kitty Lvl 4 ATK: 900 DEF: 1600**

Just like **Cat Hunter** , **Assist Kitty** weakened due to the resonating wave of the pumpkin dropping down to 800ATK. Ichigo tries ignoring that, activating her kitty's effect. ''Next I activate **Assist Kitty's** effect, reducing my kitty's ATK to 0 so then **Cat Hunter** gains its original ATK until the End Phase.''

''What?!'' Ghost startles up as the kitty throws its ball of yarn towards **Cat Hunter** who sees it. She leaps at it and timing it right grabs onto a threat, adding the energy of her comrade into her own. Her ATK rose up with Jonouchi doing the math. ''That's 2500ATK!''

''Plus **Cat Hunter** gains 400 ATK when it battles a monster, giving Ichigo-kun the edge.'' Yugi adds with a small smile. Ghost was now the one worried as Ichigo declares. ''Battle! **Cat Hunter** , attack Great Mammoth of Goldfine!

Her fierce black cat glances at the undead mammoth, leaping up at the monster.

''And now my lovely huntress gains 400ATK boost! Quick Slash!'' Ichigo declares as her monster's claws sharpen, raising its ATK up to 2900. Ghost glares as the black cat dives down with impossible speed, slashing the mammoth with not just her claws but the sword in its mouth. The skeleton mammoth stood there frozen before it was revealed its bones were cut through and dismantle, destroyed instantly.

Ghost groans as he took 700 of damage. Ichigo winks as she wasn't done revealing with her black cat's eyes glowing. ''Now **Cat Hunter** can attack again Nya! Destroy Pumpking! Double Quick Slash!''

The black scarred cat growls as it shot up with 3300ATK, dashing with impossible speed again and slashing through the giant pumpkin monster and its tentacles. Ghost braces himself of his monster's destruction, his Life Points taking 1500 of damage.

Ichigo giggles happy she overcame that, setting a card behind her monsters. ''I set 1 card and end my turn.''

''Nice job Momomiya!'' Jonouchi once again congregate her. Not even Ghost can beat her.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Ghost: 1800LP H: 1**_

Ghost glares furious at the situation he was placed. '' _Darn, how can I be losing to no less a girl who_ _'s new to the game?_ ''

If Bandit Keith was watching him, he would mock his dueling and how weak he was...

'' _No. I will not lose like this!_ '' He told himself that he wouldn't lose like this especially to a girl. He glares up at the opponent who was smiling joyfully, speaking honestly. ''You know, your monsters are scary but I'm still having fun Nya.''

Yugi smiled glad Ichigo was happy about the duel regardless of the outcome.

Ghost blushed upset, declaring. ''S-shut up! My turn!''

He drew as another pumpkin grows, weakening both Ichigo's monsters by another 100ATK loss.

 _Number of Pumpkin Counters on_ _ **Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts**_ _: 2_

He eyes the card he drew and smirks, having what he needed.

''First I activate he spell, **Foolish Burial** to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!'' Ghost begins with a spell Jonouchi owns as he sends a monster from his Deck to the Graveyard. With that set, Ghost reveals his set card. ''I activate my set Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted! With it, I revive Pumpking the King of Ghosts back to my field!''

With his favorite trap he brought back his giant one-eyed pumpkin king monster to the field.

Pumpking the King of Ghosts Lvl 6 ATK: 1800 DEF: 2000

''Why the heck would he bring back that thing again?'' Jonouchi questions this play not having a clue since even that monster will lose to **Cat Hunter** even in a weaken state. Yugi stared, wondering that too but then again it must be a means to an end. ''Guess we'll find out.''

Like the tricolor head predicted, Ghost smirks as he declares. ''I have what I need for the summoning! Now I release both Pumpking the King of Ghost and Call of the Haunted!''

Both his cards vanishes as green mist surrounds the field, chanting. ''Revived yourself into becoming the true lord of ghosts! Remerge, **Pumpruler the True King of Ghosts**!''

From the shaking earth shot out multiple green tentacle-like vines with sharp coils. They each stretched out, pinning themselves into the ground and began pulling something. Ichigo, shivering, witness as green light shots out from the ground and a larger pumpkin emerges. It looked ordinary at first before it began to turn to reveal a monster that resembles Pumpking except worst.

Instead of one eye, it had three demonic, very undead eyes and its mouth was even more monstrous with rotting orange drool coming out from it. It worn a crown made out of the bones of undead zombies as well as a large, red tattered cape. The monster continues drooling, eyeing the red cherry pigtail as if wanting to eat her. Ichigo gulps as did her monsters not wanting that.

 **Pumpruler the True King of Ghosts Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 3000**

''Aw geez, that thing is worse than the last one Nya!'' Ichigo admits shouting, taking her steps back away from it.

''Oh but it gets much worst as once per turn, **Pumpruler** lets me Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard.'' Ghost announces smirking. ''Hollow forth, **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon**!''

Pumpruler launches three of its long tentacles into the ground, pulling up a black zombie dragon. The dragon resembled Red-Eyes Black Dragon except it was a rotting, undead monster surrounding in blueish flames and its once passionate red eyes still glowing but more possessed or rather vicious than before.

 **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

''HEY! Stop using that monster! You're making Red-Eyes look like a corpse!'' Jonouchi protests furious he was using that zombie dragon again.

''When a Zombie-Type monster is revived through Pumpruler, it gains a 1000 ATK until the End Phase.'' Ghost proclaims smirking as his undead dragon went up to 3400ATK. Ichigo gulps as that was bad but it only worst as one of the **Pumpruler's** tentacles launches out into the spine of the black dragon. ''Next **Pumpruler** gains the ATK of all Zombie-Type monsters I control.''

The tentacle starts beginning draining energy from the dragon, uncomfortably the redhead pigtail. Jonouchi was more freaked out by the ATK the larger pumpkin had. ''That's 6200ATK!''

''In addition all Non-Zombie-Type monsters lose a 1000 ATK and DEF.'' Ghost further adds cocky shocking Ichigo and everyone else. Now her monsters dropped even lower in ATK and DEF.

''Battle! **Pumpruler** attack **Cat Hunter**!'' Ghost declares as his larger pumpkin king unleashes a barrage of its tentacle-like vines engulfed in greenish aura. ''Tyrant Death Strike!''

Ichigo watches this, needed to act fast by revealing her set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Badge of Courage**! With this card, I can Special Summon **Kitty Guardians** to the field Nya!''

From over a rooftop a bright light shines and leaps down a group of kitties wearing protective helmets, each wearing small shields attached on their right sides of their body. They gather up together beside Ichigo and the other cats.

 **Kitty Guardians Lvl 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 2400**

Sadly the kitties shiver badly as their DEF dropped down to 1200 due to the combined power of Ghost's monster effects.

''With my monsters on the field, I redirect all attacks to them! Cute Guard!'' The red cherry head explains smiling as her shield carrying kitties all gathered up protecting **Cat Hunter**.

''And those kitties can't be destroyed once per turn. She can survive.'' Jonouchi recalls their other effect grinning. Yugi nodded and yet he had a bad feeling Ghost wasn't done.

''Then I'll settle this in one shot. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Ghost Phasing**!'' Ghost, still cocky, declares as he plays a new spell from his hand, showing the image of Armored Zombie going through an attack from Axe Raider and preparing to destroy Tiger Axe. ''By reducing the DEF of all my Zombie-Types to 0 and sending a Zombie-Type from my Deck to the Graveyard, they can perform Piercing Damage!''

''Aw what!'' Jonouchi shouts in startled as that meant he' going to OTK Ichigo. The redhead pigtail needed to act fast remembering her cards in her hand and Graveyard.

''I activate **Graceful Kitten** from my Graveyard!'' Ichigo announces, banishing the cosplaying white angel kitten from her Graveyard as white feathers surrounded her monsters in a whirlwind. ''By banishing it, all Battle Damage I take this turn is halved!''

Jonouchi admitted that wasn't bad but this first attack can finish her.

''Plus I activate **Shield Cat** from my hand!'' Ichigo declares discarding a new monster to the Graveyard. An orange-furred cat with amber eyes appears, wearing an attachable shield on the left side of his body. The cat leaps over in front of **Kitty Guardians** as it faces the tentacles with his left body. The shield facing the multiple tentacles glows, growing twice its size. ''By discarding it, 1 Love, Kitty, Kitten or Cat monster gains 2000DEF!''

 **Kitty Guardians** DEF grew up to 3200 but it wasn't enough as the multiple tentacle attacks pierce through the larger shield, destroying the felines and striking Ichigo screaming. ''NYA!''

Ichigo was sent off her feet, falling on her back as her Life Points took 1500 of damage instead of the full 3000 of damage.

'' **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon** , attack those pests!'' Ghost proceeds on his onslaught as his dragon roars. ''Undead Mega Flare!''

The undead dragon fires a blueish fireball at Ichigo's **Kitty Guardians** , destroying them as Ichigo brushes. Luckily she didn't fall as she took 100LP of damage.

Ghost chuckled overconfident of his advantage, announcing his strength. ''With this combo, I can't lose! I end my turn!''

''This is bad. That twerp might beat Momomiya.'' Jonouchi sweat drops unease, scared she might lose to this.

''…'' Yugi remain calm, not saying anything yet.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 2400LP H: 4**_ _/ Ghost: 1800LP H: 0_

Ichigo pants, getting up as her feet were shaken. Ghost smirks assuming she was frightened questioning. ''What's wrong? Going to cry?''

He was about to laugh but Ichigo lift up her face and gives him a firm glare. Ghost froze up as she brushes off the dirt on her outfit, eyeing him.

''Hey, I might be scared of ghosts and the undead…'' Ichigo acknowledges her greatest fears, making her want to pee, badly, but instead smiles with joy. ''But I'm actually having fun. Even if I lose I still know I have tried Nya. And that is another reason why I like Duel Monsters Nya!''

Ghost was startled to believe such a thing. Yugi smiled to hear that from her.

''But there's no way I am going to lose to someone who insults me Nya!'' Ichigo announces serious, not going to let anyone ever break her. ''My turn, draw!''

She draws her top card winking. Suddenly another pumpkin pops out, once again weakening her monsters by another 100 ATK and DEF.

 _Number of Pumpkin Counters on_ _ **Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts**_ _: 3_

''I release **Cat Hunter** to Tribute Summon **Cat Soldier**!'' Ichigo declares as her black vanishes in white sparkling light before appear a large brown fur cat wearing a military green camouflage pattern uniform along wearing a small pilotka military hat and carrying an attached mini-rifle on its right shoulder.

 **Cat Soldier Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800**

Her latest cat growls in pain as Ghost's monsters weakened Ichigo's latest monster down to 1000ATK. Even in her monster's bad position, this didn't discourage Ichigo as she precedes with her other cat monster glowing. ''Next I activate **Assist Kitty's** effect to add its original ATK to **Cat Soldier**!''

Her younger kitty purrs creating a orb in the form of a yarn, tossing it to the military cat as her attack went up to 1900ATK.

''Next I activate the spell, **Dragon's Scent**!'' Ichigo uses a new spell smiling. ''When my opponent controls 2 monsters, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type from my hand!''

''Appear my comrade, **Love Dragon LV5**!'' She calls upon as the fully grown teenage pink scaled dragon with sharp claws and her mid-large wings appears on the field beside **Cat Soldier**.

 **Love Dragon LV5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

Once more Ghost's monsters weakens Ichigo's latest monster roaring in pain until the dragon only had 600ATK. Ghost smirks pointing that out. ''Those monsters are nowhere strong to beat my field!''

''I'm not done. I activate the spell, **Unbreakable Love!** '' Ichigo, with a determine smile, declares as she activates a new spell that showed the image of **Love Dragon LV8** breaking through chains surrounding in a pinkish light. ''When I control a Love Dragon on my field, I negate the effects of all cards you control until the End Phase.''

''WHAT?!'' Ghost utters in shock while startling Jonouchi. Ichigo's dragon began to glow in a bright light of pink before firing a burst of energy that fried all of Ghost's cards on the field. **Cat Soldier** growls as her ATK went up to 3200 and **Love Dragon LV5** returned back to 2000ATK.

Yugi smiled to see that with Ichigo adding with a bright smile. ''Next my Love Dragon gains 200 ATK for each card negated.''

 **Love Dragon LV5** roars as her ATK rose up to 2600. Jonouchi grins.

''Battle! **Cat Soldier** , attack **Pumpruler the True King of Ghosts** and activate your effect.'' Ichigo declares as she reveals smiling, discarding **Iriomoto Kitty** from her hand. ''When my monster battles an opponent's monster, I can discard a Cat, Kitty or KItten card in my hand and increase her ATK by 1000.''

The spirit of **Iriomoto Kitty** enters inside **Cat Soldier** , increasing her ATK up at 4200ATK. With its boost, an eye scope appears over **Cat Soldier** **'s** right eye, taking aim at Ghost's **Pumpruler**. Once lock, the attached rifle fires off a powerful energy bullet. ''Neko Shoot!''

The shot go through Pumpruler, frozen at first before the bullet shot out from the back and exploded into pieces. Ghost couldn't believe this having taken 1400LP of damage. ''Im-Impossible!''

" **Love Dragon LV5** , attack **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon**!'' Ichigo commands raising her right arm forward. Her dragon's eyes flash as it fires a pink energy blast from its mouth. ''Love Burst!''

Ghost watches in terror as his undead Red-Eyes took the blast, obliterated. Ghost tries bracing himself as the blast sends him flying off his feet with his Life Points dropping down to 0. ''WWAAAA!''

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 2400LP vs. Ghost Kozuka: 0LP**

Ghost slams on the ground as the field vanishes and Ichigo smiles winning but a close-call there. Jonouchi also sighs of relief while Yugi wasn't worry, knowing she would be the victor.

Ichigo giggles before remembering where she was, her face turning pale as she tries to not faint sobbing.

Ghost gets up, slamming his hands on the ground upset that he was so closed. ''No! I lost!''

Ichigo saw his frustration, frowning as she knows the pain of defeat especially when she lost to Kaiba and Mai. She wanted to cheer him up until she heard footsteps.

''Kukuku...'' A voice laughs as the group looks forward to see in surprised the former American Duel Monster Champion and Jonouchi's greatest enemy, Bandit Keith standing in front of them with others. He wore what resembled the hooded cloak of the Ghouls while still wearing his American Flag bandana but not his black sunglasses. Yugi immediately noticed the group beside him and it was Seeker, Strings and a few Ghouls.

''You said your deck had improved, but it's the same lame deck as always, Ghost.'' Keith spoke still smirking cocky at his defeat. Ghost began to shake, eyeing him. ''B-Bandit Keith!''

''Well, well, if it isn't Howard.'' Jonouchi spoke pretty formal seeing his face again. Keith scoffs seeing the idiot he can't stand.

''You're here too huh?'' He questions almost astonished he came here. He scans and sees the Duel King along with some girl. He smirks, announcing. ''I've never seen so many losers in one place! I've watched tougher duels in kindergarten!''

Ghost became angry, always mock down by this man no matter how much he tried his best. He was about to protest but Ichigo steps over, almost protecting the kid while glaring down at the former American Duel Monster Champion.

''Come and say that to my face! You would take a baby's candy then buy one.'' Jonouchi also steps up defending Ghost, raising his Duel Disk towards Keith. The other hooded duelists try to defend their leader but Keith just laughs. ''Kukuku... We could duel, but I'm not in the mood. I'm just here to show you that I'm alive and kicking!''

Ichigo questions that, even asking about those behind him. ''Why? And who's behind you then Nya?''

''Oops, I forgot to introduce you to my crew.'' Keith stated smirking about it. The men behind him all chuckled as Keith explained. ''After Marik's pathetic defeat, again, I took control of the Ghouls and their Rare Hunters.''

This surprised the group, not expecting this at all. Even Ghost too was shocked.

''The Ghouls are now reborn as the Neo Ghouls! And I, Bandit Keith, am the leader of the Neo Ghouls!'' Keith declares evilly, smirking of his new power and gang.

Jonouchi and even Ichigo sweat drop, eyeing each other and ultimately both said shrugging their shoulders confused. ''Good for you?''

Yugi glares as suddenly the evil magician duelist Arkana arrives, bowing to Keith.

''Master Keith... We have obtained the information you seek.'' He informs the leader of the Neo Ghouls who smirks. ''So that's the key item for getting the Egyptian God Cards.''

Keith forms a grin, beginning to laugh madly. ''Kukuku... With this info, I've earned the right to join the game.''

Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo were shocked as they knew what game he was referring about.

''Why would you want the God Cards?'' The tricolor head demanded to know, becoming almost mad. Keith stops his dark laughter, becoming an angry scowl.

''You know why!'' He yells furious at Yugi, thinking of the image of Pegasus in his head. He squeezes his hands proclaiming. ''I need them to thrash that arrogant punk, Pegasus! I'll do anything, and I mean anything, to beat him!''

''So you're joining Taiyo Tenma's insane game for your revenge?'' Yugi questions calmly, eyeing at the man who was once a noble duelist.

''Heh, it's not fair that you runts get all the fun. We want to take part, too. Oh, and I'll let you in on a little secret.'' Keith added with a cocky chuckle, adding his surprise for them. ''You won't find what you're looking for here.''

The group just glared at him, not buying what he's saying. Keith just smirks, turning his back waving from behind. ''See you losers around. Kukuku...''

With things said Keith left with his group of Neo Ghouls, leaving the area.

Jonouchi forms a fist enrage he didn't kick his butt right there or the fact Yugi didn't knock him out with his Dragon Knight powers… then again, Yugi would never use any powers like that unless he was left with no opinion. He is nobler than anyone else he knows.

Ghost eyes the three, amazed they were defending him from Keith. He had to owe them back getting up from his feet.

''Bandit Keith said you won't find anything here...'' Ghost began to saying before forming a smile. ''But there's a hidden chamber in the back. I bet Bandit Keith's gang couldn't get in.''

The group startles as Ghost leads the way. ''It's over here.''

The three blink but decide to follow him. They went in deep as Ghost open up a secret passage on a wall and a room was present up ahead with Ghost confirming. ''I think it's in the room ahead.''

''How come you're helping us?'' Jonouchi questions, not sure what kind of trick he was playing with them. Ghost shook his head, eyeing the dirty blond-headed with a look that he meant. ''… A new leaf.''

Jonouchi blinks as Ghost turns to Ichigo and adds with a small smile, raising his right hand to her. ''Plus I lost the duel fair and square. I hope next time I get to duel you a little bit nicer.''

''I would like that Nya!'' Ichigo replies back smiling, happy he noticed the fun of dueling. She raises her opposite hand and shakes his… feeling the chilly weirdly cold of it.

'' _His hand is so cold Nya._ '' Ichigo shivers mentally, scared that Ghost might actually be undead for real.

After that the group enters the room and soon enough confronted the same black robed man from before.

''Those drawn by the Millennium Item...'' The Millennium Guardian spoke as he eyes the group before him. ''Prove their worth here among the eternal slumber.''

''Bring it Nya!'' Ichigo immediately accepts, done with this place. Jonouchi couldn't help to agree as Yugi nods smiling.

Soon Ichigo commence another duel with the Millennium Guardian and easily defeated him with a combo with **Cat Hunter** she did against Rebecca way back in that tournament. Much like the previous guardian, Yugi noticed they had weak monsters and that has become concerning why.

''Impressive. Take this item.'' The Millennium Guardian accepts his defeat, handing over the Millennium Item he was guarding. Ichigo purrs receiving, not aware the item she accepted was the Millennium Ring. The item glows as a new spirit appears and in their shock it was Bakura… or rather Yami Bakura.

''TAKE IT BACK!'' Ichigo screams tossing the ring to Jonouchi who panics too, throwing it to Yugi like hot potato. ''W-what? It's happening again! This time, it's Bakura!''

Yugi eyes the spirit and he knew too well who he was calmly. ''No, it's Zorc Necrophades.''

Zorc or rather a fragment of the memory of Yami Bakura chuckled, scanning the room. ''Which fool woke me up?''

Ichigo, gulping behind Jonouchi, points her finger at him. The fragment of the evil spirit then suddenly felt a powerful presence, the same one he felt before suddenly being separated from the Millennium Ring from his current body.

''Hmm? Kukuku... I can feel it... I feel a storm brewing over the Egyptian God Cards!'' He said, feeling the struggling all circling around the evil that wishes to awaken. ''I see a world where darkness rules... A world perfect for me!''

He turns towards Yugi and immediately laughs insanely evil, almost to him alone. ''Hahaha...''

This went on until Yami Bakura vanishes with his laughter only a mere echo.

''Yikes! Millennium Items give me the willies.'' Jonouchi said unease eyeing at the Millennium Ring and how much he hates those, with the exception like the Millennium Puzzle.

''With the Millennium Ring, we now have three items.'' Yugi states, ignoring what has happened eyeing his friends. ''Let's get back to Ishizu-kun.''

Ichigo sighs of relief, wanting to leave here as soon as possible. With that the group left the room and try to head back to Sonic until they arrived back to Ghost's foreteller table and someone was there eyeing it.

''Oh! Fantastic!'' Jean Claude Magnum said with amusement, amused to have arrived here in such a place. ''This is where we'll film my new movie!''

''Hey, it's-'' Ichigo was about to call out but Jonouchi covered her mouth with his hand, not wanting the ego movie star to see them muttering. ''I hate that guy.''

They watched as Magnum approaching the table and spots Ghost. He calls him out pointing his finger. ''Hey! You!''

Ghost raised his head to see the man. ''Are you talking to me?''

''I'm Hollywood superstar Jean Claude Magnum, but I'm sure you already knew that.'' Magnum introduces himself, doing one of his shiny teeth smiles. Ghost just stared, not having a clue what he was talking about.

''I'm shooting my next film here. And…'' Magnum rants on until he saw Ghost seeing through him from his orb. ''...''

The movie star stares confused. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm a tour guide, plus I read fortunes.'' Ghost explains, examining the man through his fortune orb. Magnum then got excited, probably the solution to his greatest problem. ''Fortunetelling! How absolutely spectacular! I want you to read the future regarding my marriage proposal to Mai Kujaku.''

Jonouchi groans annoyed that this guy doesn't quit trying to get Mai and doesn't get the hint she doesn't want him.

''No problem.'' Ghost replies, positioning himself as he calls upon the spirit of the undead with his eyes focuses in the glowing orb. ''Spirits of the Catacombs, answer me! Infuse me with the knowledge of the past so that I can glimpse the future!''

Magnum waited, seeing maybe supernatural stuff but none of that. Ghost opens his eyes, revealing what he saw. ''You can marry her if you win three duels in a row.''

Jonouchi stares puzzled as well as Magnum with an opened jaw.

''Really? You better not be joking!'' He demanded to know as Ghost nods. He was amazed. ''If it's true, it was worth making this trip to the Italian Catacombs!''

The three couldn't believe he was buying this or assume it's that easy.

''Let the countdown to my wedding begin!'' Magnum declares energetic to win his mind. He scans for a potential duelist and spots a cloaked hooded figure walking passed him. Magnum smirks, catching his target. ''There's my first victim! Hey nobody!''

The hooded figure stopped, slightly turn not ever revealing his face. Jonouchi didn't like this as Yugi stares focuses at the hooded figure.

''I'm counting down to my marriage with Mai!'' Magnum told the stranger with a smirk as he winks. ''Don't worry. Even when you lose, I'll let you be my best man.''

''…'' The hooded figure faces the movie star, swinging forward a Duel Disk. Magnum smirks as he would win… he didn't.

It went by pretty quick but the impact was strong when the three saw the devastating blow the stranger did on Magnum, not even sure how it happened.

''J-just one turn?'' Jonouchi utters speechless with Ichigo nodding. Yugi stares focus in amazement.

''N-noooooo!'' Magnum yells as he drops on his knees.

''…'' The hooded figure just looked at him before walking away. Yugi almost turn pale, seeing his face but only for a tiny dark shadowy moment that his brain could not progress what he saw. He pants, calming down certain his mind was playing games with him.

''My marriage to Mai...'' Magnum began uttering having lost his only shot… until he realized he wasn't out yet smirking. ''Oh, oh yeah! I just need to win three times in a row! It never said I had to duel anybody strong! That's why I'm outta here! Farewell!''

Jonouchi, Ichigo and Yugi sweat dropped as the movie star ran off, still the same clueless idiot he can win Mai over.

''...I forgot to mention that if you lose even one duel, your fortune changes. Oh well.'' Ghost utters, shrugging his shoulders as it won't be a big deal.

With Magnum gone, the trio approach Ghost who eyes them and knew they succeed.

''I see you found what you were looking for. So do you want your fortune told?'' He asks the group and even though she wanted to leave, Ichigo wanted to know her future. ''Sure Nya!''

Ghost smiled seeing in his crystal ball announcing. ''Fortunetelling is my specialty. I'll predict your perfect romantic match.

Ichigo blushes eyeing Yugi who sweat drops nervously. Jonouchi glares at her not liking that look.

Ghost began to focus, seeing something shouting. ''Hmm... I can see it! I can feeeeeeeeeeeel it! Ah, I can see this person!''

Ichigo stares at him wanting the answer with Yugi and Jonouchi watching curious.

''Your partner's initials are "S E". If you want to get closer to that person...'' Ghost began to state as the crystal ball told him the rest. ''Play baseball at KaibaCorp.''

Ichigo sweat drops, not at all what she wanted to hear.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's "S E"?'' Jonouchi demanded to know, not at all certain who… and then it hit him terrifying him. ''Wait a sec; you can't be talking about THAT person?!''

Ghost just smirks not going to say any bit more.

''… I don't get it and I already have someone better.'' Ichigo spoke, crossing her arms very unsatisfied as she eyes the tricolor head. Yugi also sweat drops nodding. She smiles turning back to Ghost. ''Do another Nya!''

Ghost nods as he began seeing through his crystal ball, seeing another vision of the future

''Your future is clear! Ten years from now, Ichigo will duel against...'' Ghost began revealing as Ichigo was actually curious who she'll duel in the future. Maybe Yugi-kun or Judai-kun or... ''A stray dog for Phantom Ghost.''

Ichigo was left paralyzed eyeing Ghost who adds. ''To win, Ichigo must train with Ryuji Otogi and the training will take place at KaibaCorp Island.''

Jonouchi grins really wanting to laugh as he held back his tongue.

''… Another.'' The red cherry head demanded, having grown annoyed. Ghost nodded taking another moment in the crystal ball to see something. ''I can see your past very clearly!''

Ichigo got excited, hoping she was royalty but not spoil but wonderfully nice unlike Mint. Or someone who changed the course of the world? Or a movie star or a queen or princess or-

''Abyss Flower!'' Ghost reveals, leaving a once exciting Ichigo to have a stunned, open mouth expression. ''That's what you were in your previous life.''

''Hahahaha! Abyss Flower?'' Jonouchi began laughing with Yugi also having a speechless expression. ''That's what Momomiya was in a past life?''

Ghost nods, not possible for him to lie about what he saw. This caused Jonouchi to laugh even harder. ''Hahahaha, I can see the similarities!''

''In the past, you played Duel Monsters with the past incarnation of Noah Kaiba.'' Ghost adds to the vision he saw. ''This was at what would be KaibaCorp Island.''

Ichigo just looked at him with a face of disbelief. Ghost nods on his visions, stating. ''My fortunes are never wrong.''

''… You mean that Kaiba-Baka with green hair Nya?'' Ichigo questions, having once told or well mention of the real Kaiba and his plot with taking down Kaiba-Baka and something to do with a computer; she didn't exactly get it or did she with this. ''…''

Ichigo turns around and began to walk away with a look of depression as she felt scammed and hard. Yugi and Jonouchi watched her leave as they left behind her.

They returned back with Sonic's services with Ichigo still having that depressed looked on her face, regretting ever asking to read her fortune.

Once back to Domino, they explained what had happened to Ishizu who frowns of the news.

''Bandit Keith is also searching for the Millennium Items. I am afraid that he complicates matters greatly.'' She says with great concern, feeling that this is all connected to the Dark Being. ''Our need for urgency has increased. Reshef the Dark Being is insidious. He exploits the weaknesses in the souls of duelists.''

Yugi believed that as the former Ghouls wouldn't have accepted Bandit Keith as their new leader.

''I hope that Bandit Keith does not succumb to his power...'' Ishizu said it that way knowing it would be dangerous if Keith ended up being consumed by Reshef to be a tool with no hope of escape. ''Fortunately, Bandit Keith did not find the Millennium Ring. That is a ray of hope among all this darkness.''

Yugi nods, holding the Millennium Ring and yet frowning. He knew how dangerous this thing was so he should keep it with the rest of the Millennium Items, not wanting any especially Zorc to have it back.

''Four Millennium Items remain...'' She states as she began to focus on the next Millennium Item with her Millennium Necklace. ''And the next one is in... China. At the Great Wall.''

Ichigo sighs as this time they'll be able to go to somewhere nicer than where the dead are bury.

''The Dark Being's power is intensifying with every passing moment. Please find the next Millennium Item quickly.'' Ishizu asks of the three, feeling the Earth slowly consumed by the dark shade of Reshef.

The three nods with Ichigo saying with a small sigh. ''As long as it's away from the dead and bad fortunes, I don't mind it Nya.''

Yugi smiles to hear her never-ending positive, about to grab her hand but Jonouchi went in there grinning. "Whatever you say, Abyss Flower.''

Ichigo's hair spiked up as she eyes him with blank brown eyes were slowly engulfed with a burning rage. She grits her teeth as the last straw was used and without a second thought imprinted her foot over Jonouchi's crotch, sending him on the ground and grinding her foot on them.

The reaction was slow as Jonouchi didn't even see it coming until it was too late, feeling the very last pain and even the force of the foot pushing him off his feet to the ground on his back. Yugi watched this sweat dropping in terror of the red cherry head with Ishizu having a stunned expression not that she did see it coming but how much that must have hurt.

''WHY DID I DO FOR TAUNTING HER?!'' Jonouchi shouts in pain questioning his mistake, screaming as she was stomping on one of his nuts harshly. Ichigo grins satisfied now, having missed kicking his little buddies. Yugi and Ishizu watched, sighing as Jonouchi knew what made her snapped.

After a small moment of rest and back on the carriage, the trio headed off with great speed from Sonic carrying them to their next location. But can they get another Millennium Item and restore another God?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Graceful Kitten- Lvl 2, ATK: 600, DEF: 1100, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle: Draw 1 card. If you would take damage, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, and then all Battle Damage you take this turn is halved.

 ***Kitty's Counterslash- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a monster(s) that has " **Love** ", " **Cat** ", " **Kitten** ", " **Kitty** ", or " **Mew** " in their name or written in its card text was destroyed by battle or by a card effect: Special Summon 1 " **Cat** ", " **Kitten** ", or " **Kitty** " monster in their name from your Deck.

 ***Shield Cat- Lvl 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: If a Defense Position monster you control that has " **Love** ", " **Cat** ", " **Kitten** ", " **Kitty** ", or " **Mew** " in their name or written in its card text is attacked, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard during the Damage Step to have your attacked monster gain 2000 DEF until the End Phase.

 ***Cat Soldier- Lvl 6, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1800, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this monster is battling an opponent's monster, during the Damage Step; you can discard a " **Cat** ", " **Kitten** ", or " **Kitty** " card in your hand and increase the ATK of this monster by 1000. If you control a monster that has " **Love** ", " **Cat** ", " **Kitten** ", " **Kitty** ", or " **Mew** " in their name or written in its card text while you have this card in your Graveyard; Tribute that monster and next Special Summon this card to your field.

 **_Dragon's Scent- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Manga Card***

Effect: Activate only while your opponent controls 2 or more monsters: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.

 ***Unbreakable Love!- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card only while you control a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s). Until the end of this turn; negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls and next a '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) gain 200 ATK for each card your opponent controls on the field.

* * *

 **Ghost's new cards:**

 ***** **Undying Revival** **\- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up Zombie-Type monster you control; Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Deck with the same Level as the targeted monster. During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, destroy 1 face-up monster you control.

 **_Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts- Lvl 3, ATK: 900, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: If this face-up card is destroyed while in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard. While this card is treated as a Continuous Spell Card by this effect, during each player's Standby Phase: Place 1 Pumpkin Counter on this card. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK and DEF for each Pumpkin Counter on this card.

 ***You might see this card again in the future-future-future***

 **_Foolish Burial- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

 ***Pumpruler the True King of Ghosts- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 3000, ATT: DARK, Type: Zombie/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be first Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 1 face-up ''Pumpking the King of Ghosts'' and ''Call of the Haunted'' you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains the ATK of all other face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard. The monster Special Summoned by this effect gains 1000 ATK but its DEF becomes 0. While this card is face-up on the field, all non-Zombie-Type monsters lose 1000 ATK and DEF.

 ***Ghost Phasing- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by reducing the DEF of all Zombie-Type monster(s) you control to 0 and sending 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard: Until the end of this turn, when a Zombie-Type monster battles an opponent's monster, inflict Piercing damage.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

The trio arrived to China for the next Millennium Item but they were confronted by the Tag Team Duo being evil again. The three were ready to fight them until a certain prideful duelist decides to assist them. Can our heroes win?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** Yes, Ghost Kozuka is Bonz and yes, he did played a part in Reshef of Destruction. That and out of the trio who he would side against Bandit Keith would be Ichigo. Hoped that clears anything.

Don't ask who the hooded finger. I mean it's not like this is an important character to Yugi's growth in DKR and my version how Yugi learn of believing in friendship and his desire to have friends? Haha... haha...

Also… who got that bad fortune with this S.E? I have NO CLUE who that is or what that meant. Someone fill me in, please?


	7. Tag Duel in China!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 7 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 7: Tag Duel in China!**

Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo have finally arrived in China in amazement. Sonic whistles deciding to try a run across the Great Wall of China to set a new lap speed since last time. The three sweat drop, not bothering to ask.

"… Where to?'' Jonouchi questions not sure where to go. Ichigo hums, looking around until she sniffs something strange. She purrs, walking towards it. The two boys eye her confused with raise eyebrows, following behind her.

The three stop near the Great Wall of China where a noodle shop stood. Ichigo purrs smelling the wonderful aroma of a fish noodle cup. Suddenly a man leaps out of nowhere, wearing a noodle chef's outfit and a Chinese straw hat covering his face.

''Hiyah! This is a special dish for all, found only at the Great Wall!'' The strange man promotes energetic suddenly pulling out three cups of noodles to the three. ''It's my Great Wall noodle soup! Eat and slurp!''

Ichigo purrs, licking at the fish noodle cup. Jonouchi groans looking at how… weird the noodles looked. Yugi, however, wasn't as hungry as he was worry for finding the Millennium Items.

''We should get going.'' The tricolor head suggested as Jonouchi agrees. Ichigo groans as the two boys pulled her away. Once they did, they found a way inside the wall that may lead to something by another guy wearing the Chinese straw hat. So they were forced to turn back to the noodle shop guy.

''There's something fishy about those guys. Really fishy.'' Jonouchi began to suspect, noticing the same type outfits of the only two people they have seen. He turns to the red cherry head who stares; her mouth was watering at the noodles, asking. ''Momomiya, you think so too, right?''

''Nope!'' Ichigo immediately replied without questioning the danger for noodles. This annoyed the dirty blond-headed as he was up to something like any true detective.

''I'm telling you, there's something weird about those guys!'' He tries to confirm as he could feel something was wrong with those guys. ''Every bone in my body tells me that, and my instinct is never wrong! After all, I am a detective.''

Ichigo eyes him, not believing him. Yugi, however, smiles nodding beside Jonouchi. ''I honestly agree with Jonouchi-kun.''

''And that's why he's my best friend.'' Jonouchi states smiling, at least having one person like Yugi to not think he's exaggerating or crazy.

''Yea well my stomach is hungry for noodles.'' Ichigo protests, more concern as all of this dueling has gotten her hungry. Jonouchi rolls his eyes over, suggesting. ''Let's check them out again.''

Ichigo sighs annoyed by how obsessed he is about this. ''Oh fine.''

With that Jonouchi lead the group to confront the noodle shop guy first. Ichigo was at least glad he hasn't went on with the whole Detective Jonouchi part for now.

''Oh! Have you returned to taste my noodles?'' The strange man says with a crooked smirk, holding forward the same noodle cup as before. Ichigo purrs happily grabbing the fish one, taking a sip. ''You bet! I-''

The moment she took a sip, Ichigo widens her eyes and assuming she found it incredible instead curl-down her lips frowning.

''… You know, it's one thing to use the noodles as a way to block another aroma but it's stupid to assume I can't tell when you're poisoning me Nya.'' Ichigo said upsetting, spitting out the tainted noodle soup. If it was Naruto, he would do the same thing than again he doesn't have the same taste like she has as a cat girl.

''Grrr! How cleverly you surmise to see through our disguise!'' The man angrily accuses, confusing the red cherry head. ''Geez, what are you talking about?''

The man smirks, swinging his arm and removing his clothes, now wearing an orange Chinese outfit, showing his bald head and half the kanji word of Labyrinth over his forehead.

Yugi and Jonouchi started to see him, uttering. ''That's Para of the Paradox Brothers.''

''Very clever.'' The man named Para said smirking, crossing his arms pretty confident.

''Ah so it's a fight you want huh baldy?!'' Jonouchi suggests smirking at the challenge. Ichigo sweat drops; pretty sure that was not what this guy was referring to.

''Very well! You leave us with no choice!'' Para announces as he stood up firm with his arms in a fighting position. ''I challenge you in Taiyo Tenma-sama's place!''

Yugi figured as much as Para and no doubt his brother were also being control by Reshef, using their dark desires. He could feel it.

Ichigo didn't care as she won't let alone including this guy from getting in the way in bringing back the Pharaoh guy and stopping that giant golem robot.

''Fine, it's just one of you anyway Nya.'' She states pretty confident as it was one against one. Para began to chuckle amused as if he was alone.

''Oh so you would think. Younger brother, let us take them down together!'' He announces confusing the group as suddenly they heard a shout turning.

The man was identical to Para except he worn a green Chinese outfit… and back flipping towards his brother.

Jonouchi became startled as he jumps out of the way as the Dox flips upward onto his feet on the ground beside his other brother. Both swing their opposite arms in a strong swing and revealed their Duel Disks.

''Elder brother! I am here to help!'' Dox declares smirking as both brothers stood forward against Ichigo who easily protests this. ''Hey! 2 against 1 aren't fair Nya!''

''In a tag duel, defeating the likes of you...'' Para stated with a small smirk along with Dox, both standing the reverse pose as the other. ''...Would be so simple I already bid you adieu!''

Ichigo groans as both Yugi and Jonouchi knew one of them had to be Ichigo's partner to duel them. The dirty blond-headed sighed eyeing his best friend that it would be better if he went there. Yugi smiles, about to join Ichigo until he stopped, feeling others having just arrived.

''I second that.'' A voice spoke harshly, causing everyone to become surprise. They turn and saw both Seto and Mokuba Kaiba behind them.

''I can't believe you're struggling against these amateurs!'' Kaiba says firmly and coldly, having a sinister glare on his face.

Both brothers panicked, taking a step back. ''S-Seto Kaiba?!''

''Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi utters calmly surprised with Ichigo getting very surprised and angry. ''Kaiba-Baka!''

''Nii-san is here to take you down because you work for Taiyo Tenma, a guy who's willing to harm our world!'' Mokuba announces pointing his finger at the Paradox Brothers.

Jonouchi didn't really buy that as Kaiba always had another aim.

''The only duelist worthy of the Egyptian God Cards is me!'' Kaiba declares with a dark, smirking expression. Yugi wasn't surprised he said that.

''I'll show you no mercy, even against miserable duelists like you!'' Seto adds, actually scaring the strongest tag-team duelists. The Blue-Eyes duelist walks forward and turns to the red cherry head beside him.

''Momomiya, today's your lucky day! I'll help you! Now let's duel these sissies!'' Seto informs her with a cocky smirk. Ichigo blinks, not so confident to be dueling with the guy who she and he both don't like… but she does like the sissy talk agreeing. ''I agree with that Nya!''

Jonouchi sweat drops, still not convince about that.

''If it is a duel you wish-'' Para began to speak with Dox adding with a smirk. ''Then it is a duel you shall-''

''JUST DUEL US NYA!'' Ichigo interrupts shouting annoyed by them, activating her Duel Disk.

Kaiba couldn't have agreed as well, swinging his left arm attached with his advanced Duel Disk as he places the glass lens over his left eye as it begins to glow blue.

''Very well.'' Both Para and Dox accept activating their own Duel Disks.

''DUEL!'' All four duelists declare drawing their 5 cards, although Seto's were holographic, and commencing their duel. Yugi and Jonouchi watched closely as they had a bad feeling Ichigo and Kaiba working together would only end in disaster.

 **Duel Screen: Seto Kaiba & Ichigo Momomiya: 8000LP vs. Para & Dox: 8000LP **

''Since you two were willing to challenge us, we go first.'' Seto announces with crossed arms, willing to put an end to this foolishness. Both Paradox Brothers agreed under his term, nodding. ''Very well Kaiba, you two may start first.''

''Great then-'' Ichigo states smiling as she can go first but instantly Kaiba back talks her from that dream. ''Don't annoy me with your politeness, Momomiya! I'll start first!''

Ichigo groans puffing her cheeks angrily. Yugi and Jonouchi watched as they knew Kaiba wil want to settle the duel sooner.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Kaiba**_ _ **H: 5**_ _ & Ichigo H: 5 – __**8000LP**_ _/ Para H: 5 & Dox H: 5 – 8000LP_

"My turn, draw!'' Kaiba announces drawing his top holographic card. He eyes and smirks, laughing as he plays it. ''Haha! I'll begin by activating the Spell, Lullaby of Obedience!''

Yugi startles as Mokuba smirks as that was the spell he sued on the other Yugi in the first Battle City.

''Here's what this card can do; I pay 1000 of my Life Points and next I name a Monster Card in my opponent's Deck. I choose Para's deck and the monster I declare is Gate Guardian!'' Kaiba reveals his card's effect in addition to his goal, shocking both brothers. ''W-what?!''

Kaiba just stood unfazed as his and Ichigo's Life Points dropped down to 7000. The brothers knew if they let him take Gate Guardian then they would lose their most powerful monster.

''Now here's the fun part. You either let me Special Summon that monster on my field, ignoring its Summoning Condition or add it to my hand.'' Kaiba further explains with a twisted smirk. Ichigo gulps as that was some card.

Para hesitated a bit until Kaiba called him out, crossing his arms with a look of annoyance for the man. ''Well? What's it going to be?''

''Damn you. Keep it in your hand, for now!'' Para, angrily, made his choice as Gate Guardian pops out from his Deck and tosses it to Seto. He easily catches it without trying. ''Wise choice.''

Ichigo watched that, not liking the idea that their Life Points are lower than their opponents.

''Did you have to pay 1000 of our Life Points for a monster you can't even summon Nya?'' She asks the Blue-Eyes duelist pretty sure he made an error using a card to get another he can't even summon. Kaiba just scoffs at her words. ''Only a real duelist doesn't complain about foolish stuff like that.''

This got to Ichigo shouting upset. ''HEY!''

Yugi sweat drops, seeing right away these two aren't perfect to be a team.

''I now activate the spell, **Terraforming**! Now I add 1 Field Spell into my hand.'' Kaiba proceeds with his turn, adding a Field Spell straight from his Deck to his hand. He smirks, playing the card he added. ''I activate the Field Spell, **Union Hanger**!''

Suddenly the area around them change into a hanger bay where large containers appear behind Kaiba, each having the letters A, B, C, V, W, X, Y and Z on their sides.

''Woah this is new.'' Jonouchi utters never seeing this card before.

''When this card is activated, I can add a LIGHT Machine-Type Union Monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Kaiba explains his Field Spell's effect, adding a monster from his Deck to his hand and immediately summons it. ''I summon **A-Assault Core**!''

There appeared an orange tank with a large laser-like weapon tail that attached from the back.

 **A-Assault Core Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 200**

''When I Normal or Special Summon a LIGHT Machine-Type Union Monster, I can equip an appropriate Union Monster from my Deck to **A-Assault Core**!''

''I equip my monster with **B-Buster Drake**!'' Kaiba announced as a card pops and equips itself to his current machine. A green robotic dinosaur with twin large blasters and wings on its back appears, attaching itself over the tank and connected.

''I set 2 cards facedown plus activate the Continuous Spell, Shard of Greed!'' Kaiba set two Spell/Trap cards behind his combined monsters while also a broken shard of the Pot of Greed appears on his field. ''Turn end!''

Jonouchi watches pretty amazed how unstoppable Kaiba looks even with a simple turn. He even admits it to Yugi. ''Man that Kaiba really gave himself a good advantage.''

Yugi nods silently with Mokuba smiling that his brother can't lose with the deck he built.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Kaiba_ _H: 2 & Ichigo H: 5 – 7000LP / __**Para H: 5**_ _ & Dox H: 5 – __**8000LP**_

''Now it's my turn, draw!'' Para declares drawing his top card. He frowned, knowing he has lost Gate Guardian and now he must make that man pay.

''I activate the spell, **Storm Calling**!'' He began by activating a spell that shows the image of storm of wind and lightning hover around the ocean creating a tsunami. ''By discarding 2 cards from my hand and giving up half my Life Points, I can Special Summon as many Level 7 monsters from my hand to the field.''

He groans as he and Dox's Life Points dropped to 4000LP. Ichigo couldn't believe the reckless play he played while Kaiba knew too well why he did it.

''Appear, Sanga of the Thunder and Suijin!'' Para summons forth as a faceless giant with small glowing eye with the symbol of thunder with a bronze and brown colors along with another with blue with a demonic mouth with the face as the symbol of water appear on the field. Sanga had no legs so it hovers instead.

Sanga of the Thunder Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

Suijin Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400

''Nicely done brother!'' Dox pointed out smirking, wouldn't have done it any better than this.

''Not good. He summoned those damn monsters.'' Jonouchi points out unease, not liking this situation.

''Battle! Sanga, attack Kaiba's **A-Assault Core**!'' Para declares grinning entering the Battle Phase. Kaiba watches with is arms crossed as Sanga began engulfing electricity around its body.

"Evil Lightning of Destruction!'' Para orders as Sanga fires a lightning blast from its large hands, hitting the tank. Kaiba stood there unfazed as his Life Points dropped down by 700LP damage while the orange tank remains unscratched with the exception of the green robot dinosaur.

''I can destroy **B-Buster Drake** instead, sparing **A-Assault Core** from destruction.'' Seto explains his monster's effect as a card glows from his deck. ''In addition **B-Buster Drake's** effect when it leaves the field allows me to add a Union Monster from my Deck to my hand.''

He added a new monster into his hand calmly. Para groans not finished. ''Then Suijin attack A-Assault Core! Evil Wave of Destruction!''

Suijin unleashes a blast of water from its mouth, hitting and washing **Assault Core** away and destroying it. Kaiba once again braces the attack on his feet while his Life Points drops down again, taking 600 of damage instead.

Ichigo stared pretty shocked that Kaiba nothing to prevent any of this not even using his set cards. She even asks angrily towards him. ''Why didn't you activate any of your facedown cards Nya?!''

The brown-headed man gave her a sinister glance, not even caring of the damage or disadvantage they were in stating. ''Like I'll waste my time doing that. No, I allowed them to do this.''

Ichigo just froze up confused. Why would he let them do all that damage.

''When **A-Assault Core** is sent to the Graveyard, I can add another Union monster from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Kaiba states as a card pops out from his Graveyard. ''I choose **B-Buster Drake**.''

Para scoffs upset eyeing his hand. He eyes Dox, giving him a flash with his eyes as he nodded.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Para sets a card behind his monsters. ''I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Kaiba_ _H: 4 & __**Ichigo H: 5**_ _–_ _ **5700LP**_ _/ Para H: 1 & Dox H: 5 – 4000LP_

Jonouchi squeezes his hands angry that Ichigo was left in a bad position due to Kaiba's carelessness or rather his uncaring methods. ''Damn it Kaiba! You left Momomiya and yourself wide open!''

''…'' Kaiba ignores what Jonouchi was saying, his arms crossed as he gazes at his opponents with a sinister glance.

Jonouchi groans annoyed by how little he cares for this, cursing. ''Damn Kaiba.''

'' _Kaiba-kun wouldn't act like this…_ '' Yugi thought mentally to himself, knowing how strong Kaiba really is… and he knew he wouldn't act on impulse without showing his dominance. '' _Unless he knew he has won._ ''

Ichigo didn't care much if Kaiba wasn't going to help her because she has her deck to always help her. She smiles announcing. ''My turn, draw Nya!''

She drew her card as one of the two eyes of the Shard of Greed glows, gaining a counter.

 _Number of Greed Counters on Shard of Greed: 1_

She eyes the card she drew and giggles, hoping to have drawn it.

''I knew you would come, Nya! I summon you, **Love Dragon LV4**!'' Ichigo calls out as her young teenage form of her Love Dragon appears with a roar.

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

Kaiba stared at it with a vengeful stare, recalling how this was one of the few cards that humiliated him before in Battle City V3. '' _That dragon again._ ''

''Next since I control my lovely friend, I can Special Summon **Love Kitty**!'' Ichigo purrs summoning a brand new kitty. This one had light brown fur with cute, pink heart-shaped pattern cat dress. She purrs happily, circling around the Love Dragon.

 **Love Kitty Lvl 2 ATK: 400 DEF: 600**

Seto stared annoy by the mere appearance of that monster.

''Next I activate **Love Kitty's** effect, banishing itself and **Love Dragon LV4** to level my dragon up!'' The red cherry head declares smiling, using her monster's effect. The kitty leaps over to the Love Dragon as the cat vanishes, becoming a bright pink light all over the dragon.

''Bloom! **Love Dragon LV5**!'' Ichigo summons as her **Love Dragon LV4** evolved into its fully teenage state.

 **Love Dragon LV5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

''Thanks to **Love Kitty's** effect, I can use **Love Dragon LV5's** effect and destroy Sanga!'' Ichigo adds smiling as her dragon spread its glowing wings and flies right through Sanga with great speed and force. ''Love Wing!''

The wing slash destroys Sanga, bracing Para as a light covers both Ichigo and Kaiba.

''Next Kaiba-Baka and mine Life Points go up by the ATK of Sanga!'' The red cherry head states still smiling as their Life Points shot up to 8300.

Para groans frustrated but not defeated as he points out still having Suijin. ''You would have to do better than that.''

Ichigo just smirks as she's going to do more than that. ''Next I equip Love Dragon with the Equip Spell, **Jewel of Love!** ''

A light glows around the Love Dragon as it wore a beautiful, pink heart-shaped, golden gem necklace around its neck.

''I can increase **Love Dragon LV5's** ATK by 500 plus I use its effect to increase my Life Points by 500.'' Ichigo reveals smiling as not only her Dragon went up to 2500ATK but also her Life Points went up again at 8800.

Jonouchi smirks amazed Ichigo planed that all too well but her dragon was still weaker to Suijin. Yugi also notices it but smiles as this was still part of Ichigo's plan.

''Battle! **Love Dragon LV5** , attack Suijin!'' Ichigo declares shocking Para as her dragon roars, swirling around before firing the beam of pink light. ''Love Burst!''

Kaiba watched wondering if she even knew Suijin's power. Ichigo didn't but that wasn't the point.

''I activate Suijin's effect, reducing the ATK of your dragon by 0!'' Para announces surprising the redhead pigtail as her Love Dragon's ATK dropped down to 0. Suijin fires its water blast, pushing back the pink energy blast and then destroying **Love Dragon LV5**. Ichigo groans bracing her poor dragon's destruction as her and Kaiba's Life Points dropped down at. 6300.

''What pathetic move to fight a monster like Suijin!'' Para told her pretty cocky. Ichigo stares at him, sweat dropping as she didn't know but replies smiling. ''Okay, good point since I didn't know it could do that, but really Nya?''

Para raise an eyebrow confused by what she meant. Suddenly the remains of the necklace her dragon worn began glowing brightly before expanding. This surprised him and the rest except Yugi and Seto.

''Thanks to **Jewel of Love's** effect, I can Special Summon a Love Dragon that's 1 Level up from the destroyed Love Dragon.'' Ichigo announces revealing her real intention. The brothers startled up while Kaiba watches closely.

''Grow and spread those wings! **Love Dragon LV6**!'' Ichigo summons with a smile as the young adult form of **Love Dragon LV5** appears flapping its wings.

 **Love Dragon LV6 Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900**

''It's still my Battle Phase so **Love Dragon LV6** , attack Suijin!'' Ichigo proceeds to do battle with her dragon roaring. Para didn't understand this suicide strategy until he saw the dragon instantly engulfed in a fiery pink aura.

''In addition when my dragon battles, she gains 700ATK boost!'' Ichigo explains her monster's effect. Jonouchi smirks while Kaiba had to admit it wasn't a bad strategy adding with a firm tone. ''Not only that but much like the other three elemental pieces of Gate Guardian, their effects can only be activated once while face-up.''

And he was right as Para couldn't use Suijin's effect again.

''Love Impact!'' Ichigo calls out as her dragon flies, ramming at full speed and pierces through the water giant in one blow, destroying it. Para braces the debris of his monster's destruction as he and his brother only lost 200LP.

''NICE JOB MOMOMIYA!'' Jonouchi shouts just astonished she did against taking down not one but two of the pieces of the Gate Guardian. Ichigo giggles blushing by that remark while Seto remain silent, not at all impressed. ''…''

Ichigo noticed his hostile expression, pointing her finger and declaring while she smiles confident. ''See that? That's how a real duelist duels Nya!''

Kaiba continues to stare unimpressed. Ichigo groaned annoy by him. She turns back to the duel as she places a card facedown behind her dragon. ''I set 1 card and end my turn!''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Kaiba_ _H: 4 & Ichigo H: 2 – 6300LP / Para H: 1 & __**Dox H: 5**_ _–_ _ **3800LP**_

Para stares pretty stunned how this mere girl was capable of doing such heavy damage in getting rid of the two Guardian Pieces he summoned. Dox saw that angry at the woman, not going to let her get the best of them.

''You may have been able to defeat my brother's pieces but you have also sealed your faith.'' Dox announces to Ichigo who stares prepared.

''My turn, draw!'' Dox shouts drawing his card as he activates a card from his hand. ''First I activate the spell Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards but then I must discard 2 cards.''

He drew 3 cards and then follows sending 2 cards, one of which was the last piece of Gate Guardian.

''I activate the other spell, **Nobleman the Extermination**! With this, I destroy a set Spell or Trap on your field and banish it!'' Dox activated another spell as a giant sword shot down from the sky and stabs Ichigo's set card. Ichigo stares in shock as her set Mirror Force was banished from her field.

''Next I activate the spell, Monster Reborn to Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard!'' Dox proceeds using another spell and bringing back the monster he had discarded. ''Appear, Kazejin!''

A giant with a faceless face minus the mouth and the symbol of wind on its head with green, golden scheme of colors appeared on the field. The monster also had large, puffy cheeks as if inhaling air with a pair of arms and no legs, simply hovering like Sanga.

Kazejin Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200

Para smirks as Dox nodded, using the card his brother left for him. ''At this time I activate my brother's set card, **Storm Revival**!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi startles as he's using a card he had no clue what it was and knew from just the look of their partner. The card opens up, showing the image of the symbols of the three pieces of Gate Guardian shot out from three separate locations (Kazejin from a windy mountain, Sanga from a violent thunderstorm and Suijin from the sea).

''When a Level 7 monster was summoned, I can Special Summon as many Level 7 monsters in our Graveyard.'' Para explains smirking as both Sanga and Suijin return alongside Kazejin. This startled Ichigo no liking her odds.

Sanga of the Thunder Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

Suijin Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400

''Those things are damn annoying!'' Jonouchi pointed out frustrated by them already. Yugi nods but he knew not even Sanga being the strongest can't beat Ichigo's Love Dragon.

''I activate the spell, Riryoku!'' Dox proceeds changing Yugi's assumption with a surprise. Ichigo then sees the spell affecting her dragon with Dox adding with a cocky smug. ''With this I halve that dragon's ATK by half and add the rest to Sanga.''

 **Love Dragon LV6** howls in pain dropping down to 1000ATK while Sanga glows with its ATK up to 3600.

''Not good.'' Ichigo utters not liking this.

''Battle! Sanga, attack that weak dragon!'' Dox enters his Battle Phase, declaring as Sanga unleashes its violent lightning attack. ''Evil Lightning of Destruction!''

 **Love Dragon LV6** roars engulfed a fiery pink aura raising its ATK.

''Even with that dragon's effect, Momomiya's monster won't surpass it.'' Jonouchi assumed pretty well. He was right as Ichigo's dragon was only 1700ATK. Love Dragon LV6 tries hitting through the lightning attack except it was destroyed before got the chance.

Ichigo hisses as her and Kaiba's Life Points dropped down, taking 1900 of damage.

Suddenly both brothers began to do their crazy flipping in synch, landing beside the other's back announcing. ''Now we have truly won!''

''Suijin, attack them directly!'' Dox orders with Para adding as Suijin prepares its water blast Ichigo. ''Evil Wave of-''

Ichigo panics as she knew once Suijin attack, then the other will too and then it's over… until suddenly the spirit of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears, letting out a roar at Suijin, freezing it from even attacking or moving.

''What is this?!'' Dox utters in dumbstruck by what was going on as did Para. Yugi turns to face Kaiba who stood more than relaxed.

Seto forms a small sinister smirk, explaining what had happened with one of his set cards finally open. ''Simple: I activated my set Quick-Play Spell, **Majesty with Eyes of Blue**! By sending 1 Blue-Eyes monster from my Deck or hand to the graveyard, I target a monster and while it is face-up on the field; it cannot attack.''

Dox widens his eyes not expecting that than again it didn't make any sense why he would do this.

''That doesn't matter as Kazejin will attack directly!'' Dox continues with his assault as the green giant exhales a powerful burst of wind from its lips. ''Evil Gale of Destruction!''

Ichigo panicked still not having anything to protect them while Kaiba, still relaxed, triggered his second set card. ''Reverse Trap open, Counter Gate.''

A larger gate appears from the ground and blocks the wind blast from the red cherry head. Mokuba grins expecting no less from his older brother.

''This card negates your attack and next lets me draw a card. Plus if the monster I drew is a Monster Card, I can Normal Summon it.'' Seto explains his trap's effect, drawing a card from his deck and smirks, playing it not in his hand but on the Monster Card Zone. ''I summon X-Cannon Head!''

There appeared a blue, yellow colored robot with twin rifle cannons, large arms plus shoulders and a spike hovering ball. Its red eyes glow at the opponents.

X-Cannon Head Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Dox grunts angrier that had just happened by the hands of that man, cursing him out. ''Damn you Kaiba.''

Kaiba just gaze uninterested by them but rather when would he end his turn. Dox eyes his hand and immediately grabs all the cards he had.

''I set 3 cards facedown!'' He sets his entire hand behind the three pieces of Gate Guardian, ending his turn. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Kaiba**_ _ **H: 4**_ _ & Ichigo H: 2 – __**4400LP**_ _/ Para H: 1 & Dox H: 0 – 3800LP_

Kaiba drew his card and when he did, he cruel his lip and form a grin. ''… Haha.''

Everyone startles especially Ichigo as she watched Kaiba beginning to laugh. ''AHAHAHAHAHA!''

That laughter was like mocking their opponent, causing Para to protest confident. ''What's so amusing?! My brother and I are winning! We-''

''You really believed you've won?'' Kaiba, having stopped laughing in less than a second, glares sinister at the two. Para stares annoyed while however Dox sweats.

''A shame, I guess I shouldn't be surprised then. Who wouldn't if confronted by a weak duelist.'' Seto began saying, looking down at them with boredom. ''A shame you fools had to fight me.''

Those words activate frightened Dox more than Para, sweating as he saw Kaiba now as a giant. He couldn't let him beat them, no, he wouldn't. Without thinking, he reveals one of his three set cards. ''I activate the trap, the Spell Absorbing Life! Since all monsters are face-up, that only means I only gain 400LP for each Effect Monster we control!''

All three guardians glowed due to the resonation of the trap. Both brothers' Life Points shot up to 4600. Ichigo gulps not liking that but Mokuba knew this wasn't even an issue.

''Was that all?'' Kaiba questions as if it was supposed to be a good move. Then the other eye of the Shard of Greed began glowing.

 _Number of Greed Counters on Shard of Greed: 2_

''I expected more. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Twin Twisters**!'' Seto declares a pair of twin twisters suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He then discards the **C-Crush Wyvern** in his hand as the two twisters blew away the remaining set cards of Dox, shocking him and Para.

''With this spell, I discarded 1 card from my hand and destroy up to 2 Spell and Trap cards on the field!'' Kaiba explained his spell's effect unemotional before adding. ''I activate Shard of Greed's effect to send it to the Graveyard and next draw a card for each Greed Counter on it. And that's 2.''

He drew his two extra cards and then forms a smug smirk, having what he needed.

''I summon Y-Dragon Head!'' He calls out as a red machine dragon appears with a round dent-like chest.

''With **Union Hanger's** effect, I equip Y-Dragon Head with Z-Metal Tank!'' Kaiba states a yellow, light blue colored tank with an eye appears, connecting itself on the bottom of the red metallic dragon. Yugi saw this and knew what his rival was aiming towards.

''I banish my 3 XYZ monsters!'' Seto calls out as the combined Dragon Head and Metal Tank flied up with Head Cannon over them, descending to connect. Soon a flash of the fusion portal light covers the three monsters.

''Fusion Summon! Annihilate, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!'' Kaiba calls upon as his combined monsters appear. It had Metal Tank as the bottom, Dragon Head on the middle and Cannon Head on the top.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

''I activate Dragon Cannon's effect, discarding a card and destroying a card on the opponent's field.'' He calls out, discarding Kaiser Vorse Raider as the combined machine locks all its weapons towards the stronger guardian. ''Destroy Sanga! Hyper Destruction!''

Dragon Cannon fire all of its weapons, hitting and blowing away Sanga into tiny pieces.

''I activate its effect again to destroy Suijin! Hyper Destruction!'' Kaiba proceeds with a wicked smirking expression, discarding Induced Explosion. Once again Dragon Cannon fires its twin blasters and missiles destroying the water guardian.

Dox stared shocked but he still had Kazejin and as long as they had that, they would be fine.

''Next I banish **A-Assault Core** , **B-Buster Drake** and **C-Crush Wyvern** from my Graveyard!'' Seto unexpectedly declares shocking the brothers as did Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo.

Both **Assault Core** and **Buster Drake** reappeared along with a robotic purple pterodactyl-like dragon with rocket missiles between the hips appears.

''Hey Yugi, aren't those things.'' Jonouchi tries letting Yugi know as he knew too. Kaiba smirks as all three machines shot up, beginning to connect in a formation.

''ABC, combine your powers and annihilate any that oppose you!'' Seto chants as all three monsters glow, swirling to form one. ''Fusion Summon! Assemble, **ABC-Dragon Buster**!''

The combined monsters appear beside XYZ-Dragon Cannon. It had **Assault Core** as the bottom with **Buster Drake's** wings on its side. The weapon tail was attacked with **Buster Drake's** main body along with head on the right with **Crush Wyvern's** main body as well on the left. Both sides were connected with **Buster Drake's** large blasters and with **Crush Wyvern's** wings plus rocket missiles.

 **ABC-Dragon Buster Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

Ichigo gulps pretty astonished about this. ''That's new.''

Kaiba scoffs as this isn't anything yet declaring. ''I activate **Dragon Buster's** effect, discarding a card and banishing a card on the field!''

The brothers were shocked as they didn't like that. Kaiba discards the Gate Guardian he had kept this long, using his new monster's effect locking their weapon towards Kazejin.

"Hyper Annihilation!'' Kaiba orders as **Dragon Buster** fires everything on the last guardian, vaporizing it thus banishing it from the game.

Para and Dox stared in terror as they were in the mercy of Kaiba and that's the worst part; the man shows no such thing.

''Battle.'' Kaiba announce coldly, his piecing blue eyes locking at the fools in his way. '' **ABC-Dragon Buster** , attack them directly! ABC Hyper Buster!''

 **Dragon Buster** locks its twin cannons and fires a powerful orange/purple/green swirl energy blast. Dox watches in terror as the blast hits the ground below him, sending him off his feet shouting. ''HAAAAAIII!''

Para watched this as his brother fell on the ground on his back. Their Life Points took 3000 of damage

''Next XYZ-Dragon Cannon, finish this!'' Kaiba declares as Dragon Cannon locks their own cannons at Para, immediately firing a blue/red/yellow swirl energy blast. ''XYZ Hyper Cannon!''

Para watches this as he knew if this attack hits it would be over. He had to react, banishing 1 of the spells in his Graveyard. ''I activate **Storm Calling's** second effect!''

Suddenly a green, brown and blue colored mixed barrier forms around Para, absorbing the blast. ''I banish it and next we take only half the damage for this attack!''

Kaiba scoffs the blast tears through the barrier but weaker, hitting Para as they would only take 1400 of damage. Para, however, backflips back to join his brother on his knee not as hurt as him.

''We have survived brother.'' He told Dox who smiled.

''… Fools.'' Seto utters as he quickly uses the last card in his hand. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Silver's Cry! With this, I Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from my Graveyard.''

The two startles in terror, knowing what that meant. ''That means-''

''My pride and my soul! Appear, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Seto, interrupting their words, declares raising his arm up to the sky. From the clouds, descend the mighty white scaled dragon with prideful blue eyes as it floats over its master. The legendary monster lets out a shocking roar, pushing everyone even Ichigo back.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Both Para and Dox stared in terror as they were powerless by the hands of this dragon of legend.

Ichigo stares, shaking nervously as Kaiba's dragon still looks menacing as ever before.

''Blue-Eyes, vanish them from my path.'' Seto orders with a sinister glance as Blue-Eyes roar, charging electrical energy in its mouth and fires it in a massive burst of energy wave. ''BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!''

The Paradox brothers watch this in terror as the blast consumes them but not before they screamed in absolute terror. ''WWWAAAAA!''

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Seto Kaiba & Ichigo Momomiya: 4400LP vs. Para & Dox: 0LP**

Both brothers crash onto the wall badly defeated. Kaiba scoffs as his monsters vanished, finding no challenge from this.

"Easy win Nii-san.'' Mokuba told his older brother who found little amusement with those words. He had defeated them before in Battle City V3 and still found them as weak as ever.

Ichigo eyes him quiet, not sure what to say as she realized he was just too powerful for her to overcome.

Both brothers try to get up weakly, not believing how much stronger Kaiba has become.

''T-Taiyo Tenma-sama...'' Para spoke weakly as did Dox, both looking up at the powerful duelist. ''...W-we have failed you...''

Seto scoffs at their petty, taking a step forward startling them as he looked down at him.

''Run to this Taiyo Tenma and tell him that as long as Seto Kaiba lives...'' Kaiba began to announce forming a sinister evil smirk adding. ''All his plans are doomed to fail! Wahahahahahaha!''

The two brothers groan, not able to do anything to this man yet. They took a leap backwards, back flipping away.

''… Wow.'' Ichigo admits surprised by such a thing. Kaiba didn't find any interest in that turning his attention to the girl behind him saying. ''Momomiya, you only won because you had my help.''

This got to the red cherry head, biting her lip that he wasn't wrong with the plays both brothers had. If she just guarded, then Kaiba's cards would have still worked to stop them and end the duel with the same play. Even so, she tried her best for both protesting. ''Yea well I-''

''I'm not done and listen first!'' He silences her, interrupting any chance she had to say her side. She frowns still upset.

''I walk my own road. I don't know if you'll win or fail on your journey but try not to disappoint me.'' He told her coldly, not even caring what she does or not. Ichigo glares hating how his way and style of power is better than anything or anyone else.

''Now go and look for your mystical trinkets. While you play scavenger hunt, I'll save the world.'' Seto declares with a smug smirk before bursting into laughs walking past her. ''Wahahahahaha!''

Ichigo glares silently, turning as Kaiba continues walking away. Jonouchi stared annoy by Kaiba while Yugi remained pretty quiet.

Mokuba sighs at his brother's overconfidence, turning to the three stating. ''You better hurry up and find the Millennium Items. We heard that the Neo Ghouls are hunting for them, too.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi were surprised with Yugi stating what Bandit Keith last told them. ''So that was true that they're searching too?''

Mokuba nodded smiling, explaining. ''You can thank KaibaCorp's information network. That's why Seto came here, to give you this info...''

He suddenly stopped, realizing he wasn't supposed to say anything stating. ''Oops, that's supposed to be a secret! Don't let Seto know that I told you.''

The younger Kaiba sibling began to panic, gulping before running away waving goodbye, rushing to the direction his brother ran towards. ''Well… um… see ya!

The three watch him leave knowing well they shouldn't tell Kaiba any of that or else he would be madder.

''So… to that room then?'' Yugi suggested as Jonouchi and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

The three went off to return to the room where probably that man who was Dox was blocking the way and to confirm it no one was blocking the entrance.

They enter and soon spotted the Millennium Guardian, no doubt waiting for them.

''Those drawn by the Millennium Item.'' The man in black robes announces, staring at the group presenting his Duel Disk. ''Prove your worth at this fortress of the ancients!''

Ichigo immediately steps in saying with a smile. ''I beat you twice so beating you a third time wouldn't hurt Nya.''

Jonouchi sighs letting her do her thing with Yugi smiling.

Ichigo commenced her duel against the Millennium Guardian and much like the others; she won easily without a problem. Yugi began to figure out why the guardian uses such weak monsters.

''Impressive. Take this item.'' The Millennium Guardian concludes handing the Millennium Eye to Ichigo. The red cherry head, however, stares shaken to receive an eye. She felt gross just looking at it. She turns to Yugi, giving him an expression that maybe he should do it. The tricolor head sighs, nodding as he takes it in her behave.

Suddenly the item glows and Taiyo Tenma appears in spirit form, shocking the heroes.

''Oh! This is unbelievable!'' The man said surprised turning his head as if trying to see but couldn't. ''Who is it? Who's tapping into my memory?''

The group was still confused, not understanding especially Yugi and Jonouchi who are aware who once owned the Millennium Eye.

''W-what? It's Taiyo Tenma!'' Jonouchi finally spoke shocked with Yugi protesting with a stunned expression. ''There's something wrong! Pegasus is the one with the Millennium Eye...''

And then it hit him, realizing what Ichigo was saying before and panics. He turns to the red cherry head, who looked just as shocked, asking her calmly. ''Ichigo, could this be that...''

''SO IT'S CARTOON GUY, PEGASUS!'' Ichigo unexpectedly shouts pointing her finger at him, no doubt looking at him with a better look confirms he is that man who dueled Yugi. ''I TOLD YOU GUYS! I TOLD YOU IT WAS HIM!''

''STOP SHOUTING!'' Jonouchi shouts back, covering his ears by her loud screaming beside his ear.

Taiyo Tenma oddly smiles, hearing that name with almost fondness.

''Pegasus... That name brings back memories.'' He reveals shocking the three before he glares at them with a smug look. ''But my name is now Taiyo Tenma. I have been, shall we say, reborn. The name Pegasus is in the past. It no longer has anything to do with me.''

Ichigo stares with disbelief as well as Jonouchi.

''Why? What happened to you? Was it Reshef's powers that-'' Yugi tries demanding nicely, trying to understand what had happened by Taiyo Tenma stopped him in his track with a cold smirk expression. ''I see that you are making excellent progress through my game. I suggest you keep playing... as if you had a choice!''

Yugi stares annoyed as he doesn't want to play this game with him. Taiyo Tenma smirks, adding with his arms crossed. ''I know you still have questions of my intentions... Maybe they will be answered when you reach me, well if. Hahahaha...''

His laughter echoes the room until his image had disappear along with his laugh. The three were now alone as the Millennium Guardian once again disappeared as well.

Ichigo frowns, not wanting to say she was right which she was but it didn't help.

''Taiyo Tenma was really Pegasus-kun...'' Yugi mutters calmly, frowning as he places his hand over his mouth. He really didn't expect that Ichigo was right because Pegasus had changed a lot since Duelist Kingdom and the last time they saw him in Battle City V3. No, something had happened to him and it has to do with Reshef. He wasn't going to let him be consumed by this evil.

He stops thinking, facing Jonouchi and Ichigo deciding as he places the Millennium Eye in his bag. ''Let's get back to Ishizu.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi nodded in agreement, leaving the room and caught up to Sonic who finished his lap, heading back to Domino.

With four Millennium Items, our heroes try to return back to Ishizu and to bring back the next Egyptian God Card. Why has happened to Pegasus to become this completely different person? Will our heroes revived the next God monster and get it or will something unexpected happen?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Kaiba** **'s new cards:**

 ***NOTE:** The new ABC and Blue-Eyes cards from Kaiba's new Structure Deck count as cards Kaiba owns but I won't add them here even if they're new. If you want to see their proper effects, check them out in Yugioh Wikia. It would also be a long list for this chapter and I don't want to bother everyone's time with that. If you have a complained, PM me or review this chapter. Thank you! *****

 **_Terraforming-Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **_Union Hanger- Field Spell Card**

Effect: When this card is activated: You can add 1 LIGHT Machine-Type Union monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a LIGHT Machine-Type Union monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; equip 1 appropriate LIGHT Machine-Type Union monster, with a different name, from your Deck to that monster, but the Union monster you equipped cannot be Special Summoned this turn. You can only activate 1 "Union Hangar" per turn.

 **_A-Assault Core- Lvl 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except its own), also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 other Union monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **_B-Buster Drake- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **_Majesty with Eyes of Blue- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it cannot attack while it is face-up on the field. You can only activate 1 "Majesty with Eyes of Blue" per turn.

 **_Twin Twisters- Type: Quick-Play Spell**

Effect: Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy them.

 **_C-Crush Wyvern- Lvl 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Union monster from your hand.

 **_ABC-Dragon Buster- Lvl 8 ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "A-Assault Core" + "B-Buster Drake" + "C-Crush Wyvern"

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control and/or from your Graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; banish it. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card, then target 3 of your banished LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters with different names; Special Summon them (this is a Quick Effect).

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Love Kitty- Lvl 2, ATK: 400, DEF: 600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: If you control a face-up LV " **Love Dragon** " monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your Hand). You can target 1 face-up LV " **Love Dragon** " monster you control; banish it and this card and Special Summon 1 '' **Love Dragon** '' monster that had the tributed monster's name in its text from your Deck to the Field, ignoring Special Summon Condition, and its effect when Special Summoned can be activated. This effect can be activated during either player's turn. The Special Summon monster must be a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' with a Level of +1 than the tributed monster.

 ***Jewel of Love!- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card to only a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster you control. It gains 500ATK. Once per turn, increase your Life Points by 500. If the equipped monster is destroyed, Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster is written in the card text of the destroyed monster from your Deck to the field, ignoring Special Summoning Condition. The Special Summoned monster must be a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' with a Level of +1 than the destroyed monster.

* * *

 **Para** **'s new cards:**

 ***Storm Calling- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by sending 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard and halve your Life Points: Special Summon as many Level 7 monster(s) from your hand to your side of the field. When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack; you banish this card from your Graveyard and reduce the damage you would have taken by halve.

 ***Storm Revival- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you summoned a Level 7 monster: Special Summon as many Level 7 monsters from your Graveyard to your side of the field. When you take damage from a card effect: you can banish this card from your Graveyard and reduce the damage you would have taken to 0.

 **Dox** **'s new cards:**

 **_Nobleman the Extermination- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select, destroy, and remove from play 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card. If it was a Trap Card, both players must remove from play all copies of that card from their Decks.

 **_The Spell Absorbing Life- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Flip all face-down Defense Position Monster Cards on the field face-up. Flip Effects are not activated at this time. Increase your Life Points by 400 points for each Effect Monster Card on the field.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our trio has succeeded in obtaining four Millennium Items as Obelisk resurrects; however, a situation happens that the God monster will not accept Yugi as its wielder. And a few old villains have returned?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** The Paradox Brothers' name is so… I don't need this confusion so yea, leaving their name as such, much like Marik's is Malik but I prefer Marik more.

This is my first Tag Duel in a LONG TIME since Volume 1. Also even though in the TCG/OCG **Lullaby of Obedience's** cost is 2000 but in DKR which follows the Anime rulings with 4000LP, its cost will be 1000LP instead even though Dark Side of Dimensions' rules are 8000LP. I might sometimes change those costs back to their TCG/OCG version but only for the 8000LP rule? Let me know because I am very unclear if I want to switch into the DSOD's rules for the rest of the story... and whatever sequels it might have in the future. Thank you.

There is a reason why Kaiba is the Dragon of this first movie… because it's Seto Kaiba. No expectation. He was a kind of enemy in the game, per say. He's the Rival and the reversed of Yugi who wishes to help. And he's still angry for his defeat by the hands of our heroine. Also Kaiba happens to be the only duelist who has dueled and defeated the Paradox Brothers twice in DKR… other than Judai Yuki.

Speaking of Judai and the rest of GX… I can't give them MAJOR roles for Reshef of Destruction since it only involves characters of the Original (Duel Monsters) so yea. Sorry for any hoping, next Dueling movie he will be included. And also yes, no one else from Volume 3 is popping that isn't a cameo… like Sonic.


	8. The Kaibaman Show!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 8 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 8: The Kaibaman Show!**

Finally our three heroes returned back to Ishizu with the fourth Millennium Item and told her the news of Pegasus being Taiyo Tenma. Ichigo sighs, still amazed that they didn't even see the comparison.

"I could not foretell that Taiyo Tenma was actually Pegasus J. Crawford.'' Ishizu admits surprised by this development. Ichigo frowns with an upsetting expression, reacting angrily. ''I DID NYA! I SAID IT THE MOMENT WE SAW HIS IMAGE!''

Yugi sweat drops admitting she did warn them. Jonouchi groans annoyed by her how she complained about it. ''So you've been telling us Momomiya.''

''And the strangest part was that we last saw him in Battle City V3. He was my opponent.'' Yugi adds, remembering how he and Pegasus had their fated clash in the first round of Battle City V3 Finals. Ichigo nods recalling that too.

Ishizu hums hearing before that Pegasus had left his position in Industrial Illusions to his stepchildren for some kind of trip.

''Indeed he was. I have heard he went to investigate something and since has been missing. What could have happened to him during all this time?'' She informs the team who look more than puzzle what could have happened between then and now. Ishizu sighs, feeling the same as she adds. ''We cannot worry about this now. Let's resurrect an Egyptian God Card.

Yugi nodded, wishing to understand why Pegasus changed but the only way would be to encounter him and this Reshef. He pulls out both the Millennium Items they have gained to her as the items glow brightly.

''With the powers of the Millennium Ring and Millennium Eye…'' Ishizu begins to speak as a blue light glows inside Yugi's Duel Box. He reaches for a card inside and it was the stone version of Obelisk, shining bright blue. Suddenly the shine expands and the spirit of Obelisk appeared roaring before vanishing. Everyone had covered their eyes except for Yugi who witness first that Obelisk has been revived back as a Duel Monster card, floating in front of him.

''Giant God Soldier of Obelisk has regained its power.'' Ishizu confirms it smiling as Jonouchi and Ichigo cheer of victory. ''Alright! Now Yugi is 2/3 of all the Gods!''

Yugi smiles as he was about to grab the card until suddenly sparks of blue lightning stopped him from even touching it coming from the card itself.

''What was that for?'' A freaked out Yugi utters with a shocking look. Ishizu frowns, not surprised this would happen revealing. ''However...Egyptian God Cards choose their bearers. It appears that Obelisk will not accept you.''

''Why? Yugi used Obelisk to beat Kaiba before!'' Jonouchi reminds her that his best friend defeated Kaiba in Battle City V3 using the very God that Kaiba once owned. Ishizu agrees, admitting that the God monsters had made their choice to be wielded by Yugi after Atem but now things have changed.

''It seems until all the Egyptian Gods are restored along with the Millennium Items; Obelisk is not ready to accept being wielded by Yugi.'' Ishizu assumes frowning, not so sure herself but it made more sense. Ichigo, however, didn't calling it. ''That's stupid Nya.''

''Indeed. Even so, the card has chosen its bearer... '' Ishizu agreed, about to reveal her bearer as suddenly footsteps were heard. The others turn and there they saw Seto Kaiba standing there alongside Mokuba.

''Enough of this bogus mystic talk! It's obvious who deserves to control Obelisk!'' Seto says staring coldly at the group before smirking. ''Who else but me, the true wielder of Obelisk!''

Yugi and Jonouchi stare not at all surprised he would say that… but Ichigo refused calling out. ''DON'T BET ON IT, KAIBA-BAKA!''

''Yea, you already have that stupid Torment Dragon thing.'' Jonouchi said, reminding his hated enemy that he has the monster **Blue Demon, the Torment Dragon**. Kaiba eyes them crossed arm, not even replying with Mokuba objecting. ''Mind me butting in but if it wasn't for my Nii-san, you wouldn't have won the tag duel!''

Ichigo was blindsided with that, blushing nervously that even though she was doing well against those Paradox Brothers, she would have lost if not by Kaiba but also it was his fault too for not doing anything before.

''Y-yea well we could have easily Nya and-'' Ichigo tries to talkback nervously, not sure she can in her condition. Even Jonouchi froze up by those words too.

''If you want to Kaiba-kun, borrow Obelisk from me.'' Yugi suddenly says shocking the other two even Mokuba. ''WHAT WHY?!''

Kaiba soon smirks, walking forward even passing through the dirty blond-headed and red cherry head. Yugi stood eyeing at his rival who looks down at him, both in front of the floating Obelisk card.

''Heh. You finally realize you're not in my league, Yugi?'' Seto questions cocky, taking the God card as Obelisk accepted it. He looked at the God, not having him in his position in a long time ago. Yugi smiles not exactly agreeing as he said. ''Not at all. I'm actually looking forward how you'll lose even with Obelisk again and of course lose the God card too.''

This got to Kaiba causing him to glare viciously at the tricolor head who simply smirks calmly. The spirits of Yin-Yang Dragon appeared; Yang Dragon smiling by the banter with Yin Dragon laughing. Even Ichigo and Jonouchi chuckle at the burn Yugi made, causing Kaiba to turn angrily at them.

''I don't care what you amateurs think. If you have a problem, come out and say it!'' He told annoyed, scoffing as this was supposed to be his victory run but instead became a rant. ''Try to defeat me and take Obelisk! Though I don't know how a bunch of incompetent fools are ever going to beat me!''

Yugi eyes him calmly as Kaiba walks back to his brother, turning as he looked down at Ichigo.

''Especially someone like you, Momomiya. Wahahahahahaha!'' Seto adds smirking sinister, laughing as he turns back fast and leaves walking. Ichigo glares serious as Mokuba whistles unease, bowing before catching up to his brother.

Jonouchi had been called worst by Kaiba but he has never seen him talk smack to another no less a girl like Ichigo. No doubt he hates her… even though he's… with that pen pal of hers.

''I hate that guy. I want to beat him and make him cry Nya!'' Ichigo admits clinching her hands as just the frustration of him mocking everyone and everything has gone on too long. She needed to duel; not just for herself but to prove even someone like her who likes this game can even beat him.

''You cannot deny destiny...'' Ishizu suddenly said startling the red cherry head who turs to see him. ''You must wait until it is your time.''

Ichigo frowns, crossing her arms wanting to beat that jerk now but right now she knew what was more important nodding. ''Alright… Can we get going and-

Jonouchi was going to agree once she finishes just as Honda arrives, calling out to them. ''Hey, guys!''

Ichigo groans further annoyed as Jonouchi smirks waving at his other best friend. ''Hey, what's up, Honda? What are you doing here?''

Honda chuckled whistling a bit. This immediately panics Jonouchi into shouting. ''Nothing better had happened to Shizuka!''

Ichigo smiles a bit that if there's any reason he would care for another besides his friends, it's his sister.

''Uh... Well, actually, yeah... That's what I'm here about.'' Honda admits still fearful. Jonouchi narrows his eyes even madder, demanding. ''Say what?! What happened to my sister!''

Honda rubs the back of his head, not sure how to tell him, but he had no choice, telling Jonouchi. ''Well... She really wants to see the Kaibaman show.''

''The Kaibaman show? What the heck is that?!'' Both Jonouchi and Ichigo shouted in disguise while Yugi and Ishizu stare puzzled. Now Honda was surprised, not expecting that as he tells them. ''You haven't heard of it? It's the biggest thing right now! Kids love it! Get with the times, man!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi look at the other still disguise, not sure how to react to such a thing with the name like Kaiba put on it.

''Well, I don't like anything with the name Kaiba in it...'' Jonouchi says just shivering at the thought of it while Ichigo embrace not wanting to accept it. ''Especially his name Nya.''

''But if Shizuka wants to go, I guess I'll take her.'' Jonouchi ultimately agrees leaving the red cherry head speechless. Honda smiled until Jonouchi yells, just realizing something. ''Oh, but I can't just abandon my duties without permission. Yugi, can I take some time off?''

Yugi hums, no doubt going to let him do this for his sister but it wasn't his call, turning to Ishizu.

''Well… Ishizu-kun?'' The tricolor head questions as the woman suddenly laughed. ''Hahaha...''

Everyone blinks to see Ishizu laughing happily, smiling even before calming down to them apologizing. ''I'm sorry for laughing. A little time off will help you relax and rekindle your spirits. Perhaps you can all go see the show.''

Jonouchi grins raising his arms of joy. ''Yeah! You know what's up, Ishizu!''

Ichigo felt her stomach growling in sudden pain, just going to that stupid show. ''AW… I'm going to die. Prefer to go to work and see Mint drink tea than watch the Kaiba-Baka Show.''

Yugi sweat drops, not sure why, but he believe that.

''Alright. I'd better find my sister and...'' Jonouchi begins to say, about to get her until Honda interrupts smiling. ''I thought you'd say that, so I already brought her. Shizuka-chan, come on in.''

Jonouchi did a surprised expression as his younger sister appears from behind a tree blushing red. She knew how much she hated Seto Kaiba, not sure why since they seem good friends in her eyes, but she rather not disagreed with her brother.

''Nii-san, can I really go?'' She asks, really wanting to go to the show but not without her brother. Jonouchi sighs, not able to say no to her agreeing with a smile. ''No doubt!''

Shizuka lets out a giggle, hugging her brother warmly. Jonouchi blushes, not exactly the hug type but happy it was with his sister.

''Thank you! I'll go ahead and save us a spot.'' She told her older brother, heading out skipping. Ichigo sighs, realizing how wonderful if not blissed to ignore the bad things in this world.

''The Kaibaman show is being shown in front of KaibaCorp where a huge stage is now there.'' Honda informs the group blushing, imaginary being this Kaibaman and Shizuka finally kissing him like a superhero. ''Now you shouldn't keep a lady waiting, especially Shizuka-chan. I'm outta here to get ready.''

He walks off still daydreaming. Jonouchi felt unease by that look on his face.

''We should go too.'' Yugi suggests to Ichigo who gives him a glare. ''… This isn't a date Nya!''

Yugi panics sweat dropping. ''I NEVER SAID!''

Ichigo scoffs walking ahead cross arm with Yugi nervously walking behind her.

The group heads out to KaibaCorp, already seeing a large stage now set with multiple chairs and many kids watching. There the group meets up once again with Mokuba, already preparing the show.

''Oh hey guys.'' Mokuba greets the group, suddenly becoming unease with maybe that they're here to take back the Egyptian God now. ''You're not here to make Nii-san to give up Obelisk that fast right?''

Jonouchi actually would like that but he shakes his head explaining. ''Nope, just to see that Kaibaman show and-''

Mokuba lights up smiling almost too happy which concern the three.

''Between us, we got a surprise for you all. So enjoy the show!'' Mokuba informs them still smiling, letting the three pass through. The three sweat drop, not sure if that sounded like a trap but regardless walked ahead.

''Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'' Ichigo asks, shivering suddenly.

The three arrived to a few empty sits, taking them and now waited for the show. Jonouchi wasn't still, looking around trying to spot his sister but no sight of her.

''Where's Shizuka?'' He questions as Yugi looks around but not see her. Ichigo yawns as she sees Mokuba step onto the stage waving at the bored crowd. ''Hey! Good to see such a great crowd! Now on with the show here at Kaiba-''

''Kiyaaaaah! Help!'' A scream was heard as Jonouchi's skin turn pale, knowing that voice too well. Just then Shizuka runs out from the red curtains, crying for help. ''Help me! Please, someone help!''

Jonouchi panics pretty sure that was not part of the show. From the curtains also appear five others behind her. Their appearance shocked deeply to both Yugi and Jonouchi.

''Behold Deepsea Warrior!'' A reptile-like aquaria monster with a large round visor hear, wearing a light blue vest-like fish outfit speaks first holding a large trident.

''I'm Nightmare Penguin!'' A large round stomach dark blue, white penguin spoke second wearing a black suit minus the pants, with a purple shirt as he also wore a red bowtie and a top hat, having lone pale yellow eyebrows.

''I am Judge Man!'' A gigantic man with white grey hair and bear having only white eyes, wearing a long coat and helmet spoke third, carrying two large spike maces.

''Robotic Knight, at your service!'' A robot design and wearing French-like commander uniform machine wielding a rapier spoke fourth as he stares with his green glowing eyes.

''And I am Jinzo!'' A tall android-like being with red visor goggles and breathing mask, wearing a sharp green metallic outfit with a long, wide yellow stripe going down on the middles spoke last. His head was basically pink with vines all over the top of his bald head.

Shizuka shivers terrified, not possible for them to be back nor was Yugi and Jonouchi. Ichigo just blink confused, not having any clue what they were.

''You will not elude us again, you brat!'' The Jinzo spoke his arms crossed as the other four chuckled manically.

''Y-you're the evil criminal syndicate... The Big Bad Five!'' Mokuba utters, sounding to be terrified but actually acting he was.

''NO-NO!'' Jonouchi shouts panicking grabbing Yugi by the collars of terror by their most annoying foes in the middle of the Battle City Finals; the formerly directors of Kaiba Corp, the Big Five. Each used to belong to Kaiba's stepfather until Seto himself convinced each one to join his side… but all five became unsatisfied later on the road how Kaiba changed the formerly weapon making company into one of high technology to help improve the world and Duel Monsters. That was the last straw, where they betray Kaiba, backfired, try to take revenge, failed and try once again and failed a final time. ''THOSE GUYS ARE DEAD!''

Yugi wasn't even sure how to reply, looking at them and even though they looked the same even their voices… they just looked… off. Jonouchi looks at them the same way, leaning his head to the right. ''… Right?''

''W-who?'' Ichigo utters not at all sure what was going on. Yugi hums, thinking as he snaps his fingers telling Jonouchi. ''Noah must have deleted them or something since we never saw them again.''

Jonouchi nods, recalling those guys never came back after they lost to him and Yugi/Atem.

''WHO AGAIN?!'' Ichigo demands recalling that name from the bad fortune telling from that Ghost guy.

Mokuba overheard their shouting, sneaking over to the three. Jonouchi gives a large while also looking at her sister shaking of terror. ''EXPLAIN!''

Mokuba chuckles awkwardly, pretty sure expecting those reactions. He then explains himself. ''Yea I forgot to mention Nii-san found the mainland station that also helped maintain the Virtual World we were trapped and even found backup copies of the Big Five and well decided it would be funny if he placed their conscious in animatronics.''

Yugi, Jonouchi and even Ichigo who had no clue what this was about drop their jaws at the bluffed of a nightmare that was,

''And Kaiba thought it was fine PLACING THESE PSYCHOPATHS IN ROBOTS!'' Jonouchi questions shouting, not forgetting their obsessions to gaining human bodies to escape the Virtual World. Even Yugi had to agree that Kaiba made a huge error with that.

''Why does this feel like a horror game going to be made as a movie Nya?'' Ichigo questions, feeling as if she had a sudden fright scream hit her across the face.

Mokuba just smiles, actually once like them but his brother always finds a solution to any bad situation. ''Relax, Nii-san built in a special obedience device that if they ever step out of line, they'll be shocked and shut down instantly. And yes, they can't be removed or else.''

Jonouchi still stare at disbelieved, aware robots can kill a man by just squeezing and snapping his neck.

''Besides, the bodies aren't good to kill and Nii-san even let them try killing him one night as a challenge… he actually did well all the way up to 6 in the morning when the robot bodies run out of energy.'' Mokuba further explains, also outraging at Seto's proposal. It was crazy but he was certain he could handle it. He kinda did, much more than giving him credit and he still found no challenge. ''So he went 4 more nights just to be sure, alone, in some broken down family restaurant. I had jump scares each time I thought they had him… didn't expect their weapons were puffy and non-lethal and they are slow.''

''… WHY DOES THIS SEEM SO FAMILIAR NYA?'' Ichigo questions extremely loudly, still not sure why she's thinking like this. Mokuba sweat drops, puzzled by her, as he just told the three. ''Just play along.''

Yugi eyes the two who weren't sure but then again, even the Big Five aren't a big deal compare to the Dragon Knight of Light. Yugi sighs nodding. Mokuba smiles, sneaking back to the stage as he resumes to his acting. ''Oh gosh everyone! They've captured the girl!''

''We are the strongest evil duelists in the world!'' Deepsea Warrior, still known as Gansley declares smirking.

''My calculations state that no duelist has the power...'' Nightmare Penguin, known as Crump did the math rubbing his long penguin eyebrows.

''...To make us cower!'' Judge Man, known as Johnson stated using his mace like a judge's mallet.

''If anyone dares challenge our might...'' Robotic Knight, known as Nesbitt spoke coldly much like a robot.

''We'll crush them without a fight!'' Jinzo, known as Lector announces being the leader of the group or well the best one to lead.

''WAHAHAHAHAHA!'' The Big Five laugh out of pure confidence with Shizuka, actually not as scared but rather confused why they were acting like goofy villains.

''The Big Bad Five have issued a challenge! Is there a duelist brave enough to face them?'' Mokuba informs the audience, wondering who would the lucky challenger.

''I'm scared!'' A boy cried out just shaking on his sit. A girl nervously panics shaking her deck. ''I can't beat the Big Bad Five!''

Jonouchi sweat drops, surprised there was only a bunch of kids in these stances along with the parents all thinking this was a play. He sighs, not able to wait around as he knew he needed to get his sister to safety.

''My sister is in trouble! She needs us!'' The dirty blond-headed made his choice, turning to his best friend and asks for his help. ''Yugi, let's beat these jokers again so-''

''Lets!'' Without a hesitation, Yugi smirks accepting to help his friend. Ichigo sighs smiling already seeing that coming. Jonouchi got excited, hoping he would. ''Yosh!''

''Besides it'll get the crowd excited, so I think we should play along.'' The tricolor head said knowing kids needed heroes to overcome the bad things in their lives. And they were going to be those heroes.

Jonouchi nods more than determine, shooting up from his sit calling out to the lame villains in the stage. ''Big Bad Five! You're in trouble now!''

Shizuka turns and smiles of joy to see her brother about to save her.

''Jonouchi-kun really is into this show, isn't he?'' Yugi says smiling with Ichigo shrugging her shoulders a bit also smiling. ''He's an idiot.''

''Who would dare-'' The Big Five demanded as they turned to the crowd and then all five froze up, seeing with their robotic eyes the absolute despair of their previous defeat; Yugi and that Jonouchi. ''OH CRAP NO!''

Jonouchi smirks, figuring they're still scar from their previous defeat. They were actually afraid, all five taking a step back recalling their ultimate defeat last time. ''NO-NO!''

Mokuba sighs pressing onto his headset, speaking to the five nicely inside their heads. ''Play along you five! Or else.''

The five panicked desperate as they have no choice but to obey their younger master or suffer the consequence which is mainly dying, again. And since they died more than once, they were done with it.

''To think we'll have to duel these two again.'' Gansley said unease by the thought of dueling those two.

''The odds do not favor us.'' Crump utters doing the math and they have 10% of winning… out of 1000%.

''Nor do our plea.'' Johnson states recalling their attempts to win were each time crushed and no doubt will be again.

''But it cannot be help.'' Nesbitt responds firmly, seeing that they must win under any situation. Lector agreed looking at Yugi and Jonouchi and announcing. ''If a duel you want, you have one.''

Jonouchi smirks cocky, thinking this was the easiest duel for him and Yugi since they are even stronger than before since last time.

''Yugi and I will crush you five to pieces and-'' He begins declaring, ready to activate his Duel Disk until two voices call out. ''WAIT!''

Jonouchi almost fell forward by that. Everyone turns to the back seeing a bright light shining behind them. From the light two figures stood, revealed to be Honda and Otogi… but trying to be the one to step as they push the other to the back.

''R-really Nya?'' Ichigo, placing her right hand over her face annoyed, questions sweat dropping as if this was a bad story.

Shizuka blinks surprised to see those two but happy as her friends came to save her. It was luck for Honda to have went up ahead… well being dragged back by Otogi who wanted to come first to sit next to Shizuka. Instead, they saw this and both knew this was their only chance to be heroes for her.

''Come on, let us duel these losers.'' Honda told Jonouchi confident wearing a Duel Disk as did Otogi adding. ''Our training has finally paid off!''

Ichigo sweat drops more, last recalling their training was a failure and now after they left that these two went back to training AGAIN. And they were gone not that long thanks to Sonic's Uber service.

''… We were gone like 3 hours right?'' She asks Yugi who thought about it and shrug his right hand, so-so. ''2 or so actually.''

Jonouchi glares almost more than annoyed that these two want to take on the Big Five and no doubt want to impress his sister.

''WHY SHOULD-'' He began shouting furious about the idea of them dueling but instantly both assaulted them, begging him by kneeling down and grabbing his pants. ''PLEASE LET US! PLEASE! PLEASE!''

Jonouchi sweat drops in shock that these two either want to be useful or in Kaiba's words idiots.

Ichigo sighs bored, suggesting to the dirty blond-headed. ''Oh just let them Nya. If they lose you can tell them how stupid they were and then you and Yugi-kun can beat them. Besides, Shizuka-chan wouldn't mind it.''

Jonouchi blinks eyeing the red cherry head, actually thinking about the idea and it honestly sounded like a good one.

''… You make a good point Momomiya. The first one I agree.'' Jonouchi agreed to the idea with Ichigo smiling for once.

''Then you'll let us?'' Honda and Otogi asked hoping he did. Jonouchi wave his hand a few times towards the Big Five, letting them do it. Both Honda and Otogi smiled, stepping onto the stage instead. The Big Five were actually puzzled by this but they smirked now liking these odds.

''Shizuka, come over here!'' Jonouchi calls out to his sister who eyes her older brother and begins walking over to him.

''Nii-san, you came to rescue me?'' She asks him who blushes timid. ''Huh? Uh, yeah... Of course!''

Shizuka smiles happily, admiring her hero with a hug. Jonouchi blushes hugging her back. Ichigo watches passionate by their love with Yugi smiling.

''NO WE DID!'' Honda and Otogi both yell still glaring at the Big Five. Jonouchi glares annoyed as did Ichigo by ruining that special moment.

''Now Shizuka-chan, watch me-'' Honda began saying determine until Otogi butts in restating. ''Watch us win… namely me.''

The Big Five chuckle aware these two are the weakest duelists in Yugi's group and more than confident they can beat him. ''Fine! Let's duel!''

"It's on!'' Both Honda and Otogi called out, not going to lose to former villains and disappoint their Shizuka.

"DUEL!'' Al duelists shouted with Honda and Otogi drawing their top cards while it was Lector drawing in the behalf of the Big Five.

 **Duel Screen: Honda Hiroto & Otogi Ryuji: 8000LP vs. The Big Five: 8000LP **

Mokuba let this continue as it'll make it even more interesting when the real hero appears.

''This duel shall begin with you two going first.'' Gansley states with Johnson adding. ''But neither one of us can attack until the fourth turn.''

''Then I'll be the one to start-'' Otogi starts saying but Honda interrupts protesting. ''Now wait! I should go first.''

''Yea well I'm going first because I'm still the better duelist!'' Otogi protests only for Honda to retaliate. ''Hell no! Who made you the-''

Just the bickering caused Jonouchi to snap, shouting at both. ''START NOW OR ELSE I WILL AFTER I BEAT YOU TWO TO THE GROUND!''

Ichigo whistles amazed as his mere shout left both Honda and Otogi paralyzed and shaking.

''… You can start.'' Otogi suggests to Honda who nods shaken.

Yugi watches closely, knowing this won't be an easy duel to overcome for both especially if the Big Five's aim is to summon the strongest Fusion Monster in the game.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Honda**_ _ **H: 5**_ _ & Otogi H: 5 – __**8000LP**_ _/ Big Five H: 5 – 8000LP_

"Yosh! My turn! Draw!'' Honda commence, drawing his card and grins at the luck of cards he has.

''I'll start by activating the spell, Polymerization! With this, I fuse together both Roboyarou and Robolady!'' Honda declares as two warriors, coated in armor appeared. The male wore a blue armor with male features while the other was female that wore pink armor with female features. Soon both fused inside the Fusion portal, becoming one. ''Fusion Summon! Fight for justice, Super Roboyarou!''

There emerge Roboyarou in his true form. His armor now resemble more like a battle suit with a green visor over his eyes, having the same blue colored scheme with hints of pink on the shoulder pads. He carries a double-bladed spear-like sword, pointing it at the Big Five.

Super Roboyarou Lvl 6 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

The Robotic Knight of the group scoffs recalling the pest announcing. ''That monster is too weak to think it can hurt us.''

''I'm not done! I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I can draw 2 cards.'' Honda precedes drawing two extra cards. He smirks as he plays another spell. ''Next I use the Quick-Play Spell, **De-Fusion** to split Super Roboyarou back into his Fusion Materials!''

Within an instant, the Super Roboyarou split back to the normal Roboyarou along with Robolady.

Roboyarou Lvl 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 450

Robolady Lvl 3 ATK: 450 DEF: 900

"Next I release both to Tribute Summon Sengenjin!'' Honda calls upon as both armored warriors vanished and in their place appeared a giant, one eye, blue skin ogre with orange hair going own from the chin, wearing bandages around the wrist, rugged brown boots, a loin-cloth with a green belt attached along with a pair of golden, spike chest belt. The ogre was carrying multiple golden weapons behind its back, letting out a shout.

Sengenjin Lvl 8 ATK: 2750 DEF: 2500

Jonouchi and Ichigo were pretty astonished by such a play coming from him. ''Geez! 2750ATK is high!''

Shizuka just blushes pretty much amazed.

''Next I equip my monster with the Equip Spell, **Bashing Shield**!'' Honda continues his overconfidence as golden shield with a sharp spike on the middle appears around the right arm of the ogre. ''Now Sengenjin will gain 1000ATK plus I take no Battle Damage with battles involving him.''

Ichigo sweat drops as its ATK was now 3750, more than enough to handle a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. ''That's just something.''

Jonouchi nodded still speechless. Otogi sighs admitting that is something.

''I end my turn!'' Honda finishes his turn, more than confident with his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Honda_ _H: 1 & __**Otogi H: 5**_ _–_ _ **8000LP**_ _/ Big Five H: 5 – 8000LP_

Otogi gives a look at Honda, knowing he cannot under any situation be the weak one of the group. He'll be the one to impress Shizuka.

''My turn!'' He shouts, drawing his top card and then plays a card from his hand. ''I'll begin by activating the spell, **Graceful Charity**! Now I draw 3 cards but discard 2.''

He drew 3 cards and immediately sends the two he didn't need but will serve him a lot as he plays another card from his hand. ''I activate the spell, **Ancient Rules**! Now I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand to the field!''

Shizuka blinks, certain what monster he's going to summon.

''Appear, Orgoth the Relentless!'' Otogi summons forth his signature monster. The monster appears a giant blue skinned warrior wearing purple, golden rimming armor that exposes some parts on his body along with wearing a helmet that only shown his glowing eyes and carrying a massive sword on his left hand.

Orgoth the Relentless Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2450

Yugi sort of saw this monster the moment he used that spell.

''Next I summon Gradius!'' Otogi continues, summoning his second favorite monster in the form of a white jet fighter with long front wings.

Gradius Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

''Next I equip Gradius with the Equip Spell, **Phalanx Pike**!'' Otogi proceeds as Gradius was attached with a tri golden trident on its front. ''With this spell, Gradius gains 900 ATK for each card in either player's Graveyard that has the same name as itself. And I guess I must have sent 2 copies I had from my hand when I used Graceful Charity.''

The trident-like pike glows as the spirits of the other two Gradius he discarded increase the one on the field up to 3000ATK.

''Next since I control Gradius, I can Special Summon Gradius' Option from my hand!'' Otogi proceeds smiling confident as a small red ship with some yellow, surrounded in a red aura light appears above the original Gradius.

Gradius' Option Lvl 1 ATK: ? DEF: ?

''Oh what will such a weak monster do to us?'' The Judge Man demanded unimpressed.

Otogi smirks explaining why. ''Gradius' Option gains the same ATK and DEF as the Gradius I selected to Special Summon it.''

The Big Five were speechless as that small red ship's gain an ATK of 3000. Shizuka blushes too while Honda shrugs, not thinking it was cool although it was but he did something better.

''Nice one! Now he has 2 monsters with 3000ATK!'' Ichigo points out smiling, thinking these two have pretty much won.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Otogi ends his turn setting a Spell/Trap behind his monsters, certain it will protect them. '' _Even if they do manage to summon a strong monster, my set card will protect us._ ''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _Honda_ _H: 1 & Otogi H: 0 – 8000LP / __**Big Five H: 5**_ _–_ _ **8000LP**_

''We are the strongest evil duelists in the world!'' Gansley declares overconfident with Crump doing the math. ''My calculations state that no duelist has the power...''

''To make us cower!'' Johnson adds using his mace like a judge's hammer. Nesbitt agreed trying to poke his sword at his foes from afar. ''If anyone dares challenge our might...''

''We'll crush them without a fight!'' Lector finally says clinching his fist.

Both Honda and Otogi gulp a bit, not liking where this is leading.

''Our turn!'' The Big Five shout, drawing their top card and smirk at the miracle they have gain

''Losing to kids is not good corporate strategy!'' Deepsea Warrior said.

''According to my figures, this never would have happened if we fought with our special strategy.'' Nightmare Penguin added checking their chances and they were high. Judge Man agreed swinging his mace like a hammer. ''Indubitably so!''

''Observe the true extent of our arsenal!'' Robotic Knight announced preparing for battle as Jinzo agrees holding up the card that will achieve their victory. ''You left us with no choice!''

''We activate the spell, **Dragon Resurrect Ritual**!'' All five shout out as a large, ancient-like seal with the multicolors of blue, red, black, yellow, and grey glowing surface on the ground. ''By discarding the following monsters in our Field or Hand to the Graveyard, we can Special Summon a monster from our Extra Deck.''

''First is Deepsea Warrior.'' The robotic fishman declares discarding the very card he was based on.

''Next is Nightmare Penguin.'' The robotic penguin declares discarding himself.

''Third is Judge Man.'' The robotic judge declares discarding himself too.

''Fourth is Robotic Knight.'' The actual robotic robot declares discarding himself as well.

''And fifth is Jinzo.'' The actual robotic android declares discarding himself for last.

Jonouchi startles as did Yugi as those the five monsters, well Deck Masters, to have been used to bring out the ultimate Fusion monster.

''But those monsters were used before for his summon.'' Otogi utters with Honda and Shizuka freaking out as well. Ichigo was the only one confused not getting it. ''What summon?''

All five monsters appeared but became light, entering the seal as it grew in size.

''Fusion Summon!'' The Big Five all shouted as the seal shatters and a large portal appears in its place. ''Now we summon the unstoppable Five-Headed Dragon!''

From the broken seal emerge the ultimate five-headed creature lowest in strength to the God monsters but still a powerful dragon. Each head was unique with the middle being the original, golden head while the body was greyish golden body. The heads were in order of a serpent water dragon, a fire dragon, a dark dragon and a machine dragon.

Five-Headed Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000

Honda and Otogi dropped their jaws, not believing this was happening.

''N-no way!'' Mokuba utters actually amazed they did it in one turn, expecting multiple turns. ''That's insane! They actually summon that thing!''

''That is true power, the perfect monster.'' Gansley announced cocky with Crump adding rubbing his penguin eyebrows. ''In addition to Five-Headed Dragon's summon, our spell destroys all cards the opponent controls.''

Five-Headed unleashed their quintuple blast breath, wiping off all the cards both Honda and Otogi had on their field as their monsters were roasted.

''And inflicts a 1000 of damage for each monster destroyed.'' Johnson adds smirks, passing judgement as the blast also hits the heroes.

''AW!'' Both Honda and Otogi were sent back hard as their Life Points instantly dropped down and stopping at 5000LP. Even though that's more than enough, against Five-Headed Dragon; it wasn't.

''Furthermore, Five-Headed Dragon can now attack twice.'' Nesbitt stated as the dragon roars.

Ichigo and Jonouchi gulp meaning this dragon can win without even trying.

Lector then added with slight disappointed. ''Five-Headed Dragon cannot attack this turn but we have already won either way.''

''We end our turn.'' The Big Five announce smirking with their arms crossed, having won the duel without anything else but their five-headed monster.

Honda and Otogi were over their heads as they realized they had nothing that could beat Five-Headed Dragon.

''Oh my double gosh, everyone! The Big Bad Five have summoned a monster!'' Mokuba utters in distress, still acting as he turns to the audience. ''It's Five-Headed Dragon, the strongest monster in history! They can't win on their own! We need Kaibaman's help!''

Jonouchi and Ichigo sweat dropped at that as did Honda and Otogi who both want to beat the Big Five to save Shizuka… but it seems they might not have a choice.

''Everyone, we have to call him!'' Mokuba told everyone beginning to chant for him. ''Kaibaman!''

As he begins to chant, Isono watching coughs as he walks away. Soon after, other kids begun to chant for the hero to arrive.

''Help, Kaibaman!'' A boy calls out as did a girl pleading. ''Kaibaman!''

''Kaibaman, help!'' Shizuka joins in the chanting even forcing Jonouchi to do the same. ''Hurry, Kaibaman!''

''Yea appear now Kaibaman!'' Both Honda and Otogi chanted too not able to handle this for long.

Everyone was beginning to chant for him… all except a certain redhead who refuses. Yugi stares at Ichigo, knowing she didn't want to but knew they should play along. Ichigo sighs annoyed, chanting upset. ''… Just show up… Kaibaman.''

''It looks like he heard you!'' Mokuba announces to all as a bright smoke suddenly appears in the middle of the stage. Honda and Otogi were quiet as they saw someone in the smoke and it was male.

A man wearing what resembles a Blue-Eyes White Dragon theme outfit emerges. He had long red hair, wearing a Blue-Eyes face helmet as his mouth was the only thing expose. He wore a long white trench coat; that oddly resembles Kaiba's, as underneath was a black skintight outfit from the long gloves, pants boots. The chest was also covered by a red vest-like shirt. His blue colored-eyes pierce towards the villains as his presence was proud and strong.

''Throughout history, when evil duelists rear their ugly heads, I awaken from my chaotic slumber! From the deck of my golden soul, I draw thunderous power!'' The man began saying doing a heroic poses before crossing his arms. ''I am the emperor of duelists! Kaibaman is here!''

All the children and Shizuka exploded into cheers of joy to see their hero.

''Yeeeeeah! Kaibaman!'' The boy shouts grinning as the girl screams of joy. ''Kaibaman, take them out!''

''Kaibaman, I love you!'' Shizuka calls out blushing, leaving Jonouchi paralyzed by those words alone.

''Everyone, thank you! Your positive energy strengthens my spirit!'' Kaibaman says standing in front of Honda and Otogi, activating his Duel Disk and joining the duel as he drew his 5 cards.

 **Duel Change… Duel Screen: Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryuji & Kaibaman: 5000LP vs. The Big Five: 8000LP**

''Behold the power of Justice! The power that creates hope! My turn!'' Kaibaman/Isono declares heroic, drawing his top card with a spark of passion.

 _Duel Change… Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _Honda_ _H: 1 - Otogi H: 0 -_ _ **Kaibaman H: 5**_ _–_ _ **5000LP**_ _/ Big Five H: 0 – 8000LP_

''I summon myself, Kaibaman!'' Kaibaman calls upon himself as the Duel Monster version of the original Kaibaman appears.

Kaibaman Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 700

Jonouchi froze up, terrified as only one man would have a monster like Kaibaman that can only Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and it's the guy who has all three in his deck. ''N-no way, is that really Kaiba?''

''NO! I won't believe that Nya!'' Ichigo immediately protests, really hoping it weren't because that would mean Kaiba really has a soul in his body. Yugi sweat drop, pretty sure that's not Kaiba.

''Next I activate the spell, **Fusion Tag**!'' Kaibaman activates a spell as a tag collar appears around Kaibaman's neck. ''With this card, I can treat Kaibaman as a Monster in my Extra Zone and I choose Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''

The tag magically made an imprint of the three-headed white dragon. Jonouchi and Ichigo once again panicked, really hoping that wasn't Kaiba.

''And now I have everything set. I activate the spell, Polymerization!'' Kaibaman reveals his plan, activating his spell. ''I fuse Kaibaman with King of the Swamp!''

Kaibaman leaps up as he was joined by a blueish liquid swamp-like head creature.

''King of the Swamp?'' Jonouchi questions not familiar with that monster for once. Yugi explains it to him. ''It's a monster that substitutes a Fusion Material Monster for a Fusion Summon.''

Jonouchi blinks now getting it and then it hit him as that monster is being a substitute for the only monster that can be fused with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

''Come hither, Black Luster Soldier!'' Kaibaman announces as the King of the Swamp morphs to take the appearance of Black Luster Soldier. ''Also, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''

The Kaibaman monster shouts as the spirit of the ultimate three-headed dragon was behind him. Now both monsters merge together, becoming a fusion portal.

''Oh my gosh! Can it be?! Can it actually be?!'' Mokuba asks speechless, acting it well.

''Fusion Summon!'' Kaibaman calls upon. ''The destroyer of darkness, Dragon Master Knight!''

From the portal of light emerges the legendary creature, the fusion of the mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and heroic Black Luster Soldier.

Dragon Master Knight Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000

''Yes it is! It's Dragon Master Knight!'' Mokuba announces proudly causing all the kids to scream of amazement.

''Wh-what?!" The Big Five all spoke in complete terror having the worst of outcomes involving with that monster.

''Next I equip Five-Headed Dragon with the Equip Spell, **Nitro Unit**!'' Kaibaman/Isono declares as a green nitro tank attached to a black device, having the name Nitro, with a timer appears on the front of the Five-Headed Dragon's chest attaching itself with fuel lines. ''Now when Five-Headed is destroyed by battle, my opponents will take the damage equal to their destroyed monster's ATK.''

Honda was confused as both dragons had 5000ATK each. Otogi then questions pretty certain what might happen. ''Does he intend to take out Dragon Master Knight along with it?''

The Big Five then began to laugh, amusing this scenario invoking him. ''Hahaha! Go on then, hero of justice. Use your card to attack and fall!''

''… That is where you are wrong. I equip Dragon Master Knight with the Equip Spell, **Megamorph**.'' Kaibaman suddenly declares as his ultimate fusion monster grew twice their size. Even the Big Five began to panic all shouting. ''W-WHAT?!''

''Now my monster's ATK is double since my Life Points is lower than my opponent's!'' Kaibaman states as his Dragon Master Knight now had ATK of 10000.

''THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!'' The five-team robots all yell in terror. Kaibaman spoke firm, ready to finish this. ''Battle! Dragon Master Knight, attack Five-Headed Dragon!''

Black Luster raises his sword as the three-headed dragon charges their energy blast breathes.

''Galaxy Crusher!'' Kaibaman declares as Blue-Eyes Ultimate fired its triple blast while Black Luster Soldier swung downward, firing his own energy blast combining their attacks. The fused blasts grew in size, consuming Five-Headed Dragon and obliterating it as the Big Five took 5000 of damage.

Once Five-Headed Dragon was destroyed, the effect of **Nitro Unit** triggered exploding upon the remains of the Big Five, all of them shouting in terror with their Life Points slowly dropping to 0. ''NNNOOOOOO!''

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryuji & Kaibaman: 5000LP vs. The Big Five: 0LP**

Everyone was speechless as the monsters left until the kids all chanted of joy for hero. ''KAIBAMAN WON! KAIBAMAN! KAIBAMAN! KAIBAMAN!''

Honda and Otogi had their mouths dropped, at how impossible that was just now that Kaibaman won.

Yugi smiles seeing them all happy and fill of joy. The Big Five were defeated not able to do anything simply curing out at the hero of justice. ''How dare you, Kaibaman! We'll defeat you next time!''

The Big Five ran off, leaving as quickly as possible. With the villains defeated, Kaibaman declares doing a pose. ''Justice always prevails over darkness! Farewell, everyone!''

Kaibaman runs off in a hurry with the kids still cheering for his victory along with Shizuka.

''Thank you, Kaibaman!'' Mokuba thanks the hero clapping as he turns to the audience. ''Okay, everyone! Join us again for the next show!''

People began to leave still amazed by how cool Kaibaman was.

''Kaibaman's so cool!'' The boy said grinning, wishing he can become like him.

''Galaxy Crusher!'' The girl yells smiling. ''I'm going to summon that monster, too!''

Ichigo blushes, admitting the whole Kaibaman thing did made the kids to smile.

The group leaves the stage as they saw Mokuba talking with Isono and the animatronic Big Five.

''Isono-san, you played a good Kaibaman.'' Mokuba informed Isono who blushes underneath his black sunglasses, happy that he played a strong role. ''Thank you, Mokuba-sama.''

Mokuba smiles turning to the Big Five, congratulating them. ''Everyone, good work! I'm counting on you again for the next show!''

The Big Five look at each other, not believing this was happening. They were higher ranks in a massive company and now they're just robots that entertain kids.

''Men, he did give us a job...'' Gansley stated with Crump not so excited. ''But we were once The Big Five...''

''Is this a job fit for the former KaibaCorp Board of Directors?'' Johnson questions, not sure about it. They now will get paid… although not sure how they'll enjoy life the way they are now.

''No! It's not!'' Nesbitt disagreed, stomping his foot. ''I don't want a job entertaining runts!''

The Robotic Knight walks away, panicking the other members.

''Wh-where are you going, Big 4? Wait for me!'' Gansley shouts following right behind him. Crump panics like a penguin, chasing after him. ''Don't leave me alone!''

Deepsea Warrior and Nightmare Penguin both left, leaving behind the remaining two.

''W-we should go, too.'' Lector asks confused with Johnson nodding just as puzzle. ''Y-yes we should. Wait for us!''

Judge Man and Jinzo also left right behind the others. With that, Mokuba sighs as the Big Five were now the Big Zero.

''The Big Five are a bunch of weirdoes. Man, I'd hate to be them.'' Jonouchi admits, feeling pity for them well almost.

Shizuka turns to the three; smiling happily her brother was able to take her asking them. ''Nii-san, Yugi-san, Ichigo-chan, wasn't that fun?''

''I guess Nya…'' Ichigo said, still not thrill about the whole Kaibaman deal but it was passable. Honda and Otogi immediately leap forward in front the younger Jonouchi, smiling at her.

''We did almost save you right?'' Otogi asks excitedly as did Honda adding. ''You saw how heroic we were right?''

Shizuka eyes both and smiles, nodding. ''You bet! I didn't know you guys were part of the act though but I enjoyed it!''

''… What?'' Both men were left stunned by her mere words. She giggles waving at them as she walks up ahead. ''Let's all watch the show again sometime!''

Shizuka heads off smiling as both Honda and Otogi stared in disbelieve that she left just like that. ''…''

Ichigo blushes, feeling bad for both who wanted to win for Jonouchi's sister and instead got owned by a man who dresses in a superhero costume and had Kaiba in his name. Jonouchi, however, smirks that they struck out.

''Well see you guys around.'' The dirty blond-headed told them as he, Yugi and Ichigo both blushing left. Honda and Otogi still there like statues, thinking what will it take for Shizuka to confirm who she loves.

Even though they couldn't become the heroes for their princess, Honda and Otogi went the distant. Will our heroes make sure that day happens before Reshef destroys everything?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Honda** **'s new cards:**

 **_Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 2 cards.

 **_De-Fusion- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 ***Anime Version***

Effect: Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in the player's Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.

 **_Bashing Shield- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Normal Summoned/Set monster. It gains 1000 ATK. You take no battle damage from attacks involving it.

 **Otogi** **'s new cards:**

 **_Graceful Charity- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

 **_Ancient Rules- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.

 **_Phalanx Pike- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: The equipped monster gains 900 ATK for each card in either Graveyard that has the same name it does.

* * *

 **The Big Five's new cards:**

 ***** **Dragon Resurrect Ritual** **\- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by discarding 1 of the following monsters each from your hand or face-up on the field: 1 ''Deepsea Warrior'', 1 ''Nightmare Penguin'', 1 ''Judge Man'', 1 ''Robotic Knight'' and 1 ''Jinzo''. Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 ''Five-Headed Dragon'' to your field (The Special Summon of this card is treated as a Fusion Summon). Next destroy all cards your opponent controls and the Special Summoned monster can attack twice but it cannot attack on the turn it was summoned.

* * *

 **Feature Cards (used by Kaibaman/Isono):**

 **_Kaibaman- Lvl 3, ATK: 200, DEF: 700, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.

 **_** **Fusion Tag- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 monster you control; reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, and if you do, the targeted monster's name can be treated as the revealed Fusion Monster's, if used for a Fusion Summon this turn.

 **_King of the Swamp- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 1100, ATT: WATER, Type: Aqua/Effect**

Effect: This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

 **_Nitro Unit- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a monster on your opponent's side of the field. When the equipped monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the equipped monster.

 **_Megamorph- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK.

* * *

 **Card of the Day** **:**

 **The Ultimate Dragon Soldier:**

 **_Dragon Master Knight- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 5000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Black Luster Soldier" + "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster you control, except this card.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Anzu has entered herself in a bad position after being asked what her fortune was. Can Yugi help her out in getting away from a cocky dancer and an animatronic penguin of a former man… who loves penguins a little too much?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** Who wants to point out the trivia of today's chapter and the fun fact? It's very obvious for those who are familiar on a scary video game having to do with animatronics and a family restaurant. They had 6 games (one of which isn't scary), a book adaption and soon a movie adaption.

Also this was a LONG chapter… I want to avoid these chapters for the movie at best... sadly habits die hard. Anyway, next chapter won't be the case.


	9. The Worst Fortune Ever Told!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 9 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 9: The Worst Fortune Ever Told**

Ichigo sighs annoyed, still bothered by the waste of time it was to go to that Kaibaman Show, feeling like she was in… hard to call it, a filler, a pause? Yugi and Jonouchi also notice the grumpy vibes Ichigo was giving out.

"I know I might be still upset with that Kaibaman thing, but can we just find Ishizu-chan and go find those item things Nya?'' She asks, turning to the two hoping she can end this chase and go back to her break from work or fighting.

Yugi agreed firmly, reminded of the faith he needs to prevent for Atem and the world.

''We do need to get back to mission.'' Jonouchi agreed as well, not wanting Pegasus or called as Taiyo Tenma or Bandit Keith to win. Yugi nodded, deciding it. ''Okay, let's go back to-''

Suddenly the tricolor head pauses, seeing someone near the large clock ahead of them. He stares at hat direction fixe, walking towards there. Ichigo blinks noticing this. ''Yugi-kun?''

Yugi continues walking that direction as he said not looking back. ''It's Anzu and she's bothered.''

Jonouchi and Ichigo raise an eyebrow, looking at the direction Yugi was facing and there the brunette was there, looking pretty upset. Ichigo knew that look too well, agreeing with the tricolor head. ''Let's check up on her first Nya.''

Yugi smiles glad to hear that. Jonouchi nodded as the three went up to check up on her.

''Sigh...'' Anzu sighs from her mouth bothered about something. Yugi went up to her face, asking with concern. ''What's wrong, Tea? Why the big sigh?''

Anzu turns to see him and the others, still looking upset.

''Well...'' She hesitated to tell them since it sounded ridicules but at this point, she needed to tell someone. ''I had a famous fortuneteller do my reading.''

The three blink with Ichigo and Jonouchi giving a look at each other if this famous fortuneteller was Ghost and knowing him, his fortunetelling isn't at all great.

''You had your fortune told?'' Yugi asks astounded she did such a thing. Anzu nodded, thinking it would be fun to do but she regrets it.

''Sigh... Yes, and... well...'' She tries to explain as suddenly music began playing. The others blink as Anzu sighs, looking behind as someone was dancing towards them.

A brown colored skin African with braided hair with a pair of glasses over his forehead appears… dance-like walking, wearing a causal red collar shirt, pants and dancing shoes.

Yugi knew this guy from the time Anzu and Atem had that ''date''; Johnny Steps or something.

''Hey good-lookin'! Why don't you mosey on over here to my arm?'' Johnny said with a smirk on his face, whistling towards Anzu who glares annoyed towards him. ''...''

''… Who?'' Ichigo questions never seeing this guy before. Yugi smiled a bit as she's not wrong, explaining it. ''Oh this must be the guy Anzu out-dance when she went in her date with Atem.''

''… WHAT?!'' Both Ichigo and even Jonouchi shouted in shock to hear that. Anzu groans even more upset.

''Ooh, she looks feisty, but she's a shy one. Just the way I like it!'' Johnny said noticing her frustration and liking it.

Jonouchi sweat dropped, not liking this guy while Ichigo thought he was annoying too but he wasn't an issue. ''This isn't so bad Nya.''

''It gets worst.'' Anzu suddenly warned them, knowing this isn't over yet as someone else suddenly appear and this one the three already confronted.

The Nightmare Penguin animatronic with the memories of one of the Big Five, Crump, appears excitedly to see Anzu who in the other hand was annoyed.

''A-ha! I've found you at last, Anzu Mazaki!'' Crump declares raising his right flipper towards the brunette.

''Aw come on! It's the weird penguin guy again.'' Ichigo complains annoyed, not wanting to see him since just looking at him made her distrust Ringo's pet-friend Yuki. Yugi sweat drop, not sure he should but lets her know. ''Does it make worst that this guy wanted Anzu's body when we were in the Virtual World?''

Ichigo rubs her face as she realized her life was more peachy great than what Anzu endured.

''The fortuneteller said you'll bring me luck, so I want you working for me!'' Crump tells Anzu who gives him a death glare. ''I don't think so! Take you and your tux somewhere else!''

Crump chuckles as he couldn't help but disagree with her even more.

''On the contrary! You're my last chance to rekindle my dream...'' He begins say, imaginary his own Kaiba Land of kingdom, one for only penguins to reign supreme and all adorable. ''My dream of making Penguin Land! And you're going to help me!''

Anzu and even Ichigo found that idea disturbing with the brunette disagreeing. ''Forget it, creep!''

''That's right because she's mine birdface.'' Johnny protests already calling dips on her. This shatter Crump's dream as he glares menacing towards the dancer.

''What you say?! Never underestimate the ruthless of a penguin!'' The Nightmare Penguin demanded furious, almost about to snap at him. Ichigo and Jonouchi saw this almost curious if that was true about penguin. ''… Really?''

Anzu sighs not able to stand seeing those two fighting over her… since she would never accept not one or the other. She turns to the tricolor head and asking for his help. ''Yugi, can you get rid of these jerks?''

Yugi blinks but then again she would have asked for his help. Ichigo frowns a bit not wanting their time to be spent here and rather to find the Millennium Items. ''Can't you pretend they weren't here?''

Yugi turns to the redheaded girl, already his mind made up telling her. ''Ichigo, we should help her. And also that plan never worked on Kish-kun.''

Ichigo narrows her eyes upset, knowing he was right.

''He's right Momomiya. I'm telling you, think of the consequences. Anzu is the toughest girl I know, and she's not going let the fact that you didn't help her slide by.'' Jonouchi, actually being a nice guy for the red cherry head, warns her that it should be best to help Anzu. He shivers knowing that the Anzu right now isn't even close being serious. ''Between me and you, I'd say you should help her.''

Ichigo frowns a bit but she knew if she were in Anzu's shoes, she would need the help too. She nods, agreeing with a smile. ''Alright, then this time me and Yugi-kun can-''

''Actually, you mind if I duel with Yugi instead?'' Anzu nicely asks Ichigo to let her duel with him. Both Ichigo and Yugi were actually dumbstruck as was Jonouchi, not expecting that. ''Huh? You sure?''

Anzu nods facing the two idiots still bickering and calling them out. ''How about it you two, a tag duel?''

The two stop arguing, eyeing the brunette puzzled at first.

''A duel? Fine! A duel it is!'' Crump liked the idea now, thinking this couldn't have gone any better knowing the chances of a partner will improve his own end game. ''My calculations state that the odds of you winning are a billion to one! And then Tea will be working for me!''

The living animatronic penguin turn next to Johnny, lifting his left flipper, suggesting. ''What you say dancer laid, join forces?''

Johnny hums, not expecting he would do a duo no less with… a guy wearing a penguin costume. Weirdo… but he had no choice.

''Good idea. Then we can settle who gets the babe.'' He agrees, shaking the flipper which was easier said than done as it was too slippery to handshake properly.

Ichigo and Jonouchi watch pretty astonished this was going to be a thing but then again, doing 2 duels in a row was annoying.

"Well this works too.'' Ichigo said as she eyes her two dueling comrades, cheering for them to win. "Good luck you two!''

Yugi and Anzu nod smiling, having set their Duel Disks and decks.

''AND DON'T LOSE TO THESE WEIRDOS!'' Jonouchi added yelling, causing the opponents to glare annoyed.

Once set, all four duelists activated their disks, declaring as they draw their top 5 cards. "Duel!''

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou & Anzu Mazaki: 8000LP vs. Johnny Steps & Crump: 8000LP**

The tag duel has begun as Anzu was slightly more nervous than she'd imagine. She always wanted to tag duel with Yugi and even though their opponents are… bad-ish, she was glad to be dueling right beside the tricolor head.

''Ladies go first.'' Yugi immediately states, knowing Anzu will need all the advantage for this duel. Johnny and Crump scoff agreeing.

Anzu smiles glad her tricolor head of a former boyfriend always has her back but looking at her hand, she knew she could do more if he went first. So she asks him smiling. ''Yugi, you mind going first though?''

''Um sure.'' Yugi blinks confused but nods.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **H: 5**_ _ & Anzu H: 5 – __**8000LP**_ _/ Johnny H: 5 & Crump H: 5 – 8000LP_

"My turn, draw!'' The tricolor head shouts, drawing his top card. He smiles at his hand.

''I start by summoning Celtic Guard of the Noble Arms!'' Yugi summons forth a new Celtic Guardian. With a swipe from the air appeared an elf warrior wearing his similar designed outfit except it was more green as well as he looked more mature. He wore a purple cape along carry twin swords on each hand.

Celtic Guard of the Noble Arms Lvl 4 ATK: 2100 DEF: 700

''Celtic Guard's effect lets me Special Summon a Celtic Guard from my hand. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard!'' Yugi uses his Noble Arms' effect. Beside the Celtic Guard of the Noble Arms appeared the original Celtic Guard in his original outfit, both swordsmen crossing their swords in front of the enemy.

Obnoxious Celtic Guard Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

''Next I release Obnoxious Celtic Guard! Appear the knight of growth, Silent Swordsman!'' Yugi continues smiling as his weaker elf swordsman vanishes in a light. In his place appear a new swordsman with light blueish skin and golden hair and sharp eyes appears, wearing a dark blue, steel-colored metal swordsman outfit. The monster with a sharp ended helmet that had a scope that covered his right eye carried a massive, sharp ended sword with his single arm.

Silent Swordsman Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Anzu, Jonouchi and Ichigo were amazed by the new Silent Swordsman. The redheaded pigtail says impressed, blushing with her eyes light up. ''Wow, Silent Swordsman is looking cooler Nya.''

"I set 3 cards facedown.'' Yugi announces setting behind 3 set cards behind his monsters. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _H: 0 & Anzu H: 5 – 8000LP / __**Johnny H: 5**_ _ & Crump H: 5 – __**8000LP**_

Johnny starts spinning as his rhythm on dancing hasn't stop. He was actually scared, knowing Yugi is by far the strongest duelist ever born but he had nothing to lose to win the brunette.

''You might be the Duel King, but this time I ain't dancing backwards. I'm going to show you how to step twice forward!'' Johnny declares still spinning. The tricolor head stares more than puzzled by this. ''O-Okay?''

''Did that even made any sense to you?'' Jonouchi asks Ichigo who shrugs her shoulders.

''My turn, draw!'' Johnny declares drawing his top card. The moment he enter his Standby Phase, Yugi's Silent Swordsman began to glow in a white outline

''Silent Swordsman's effect activates, giving him 500 ATK during each Standby Phase.'' Yugi reveals as his monster shot up to 1500ATK.

Jonouchi was amazed recalling that the LV0 version would only increase his power by every one of Yugi's Standby Phases but this works even better saying. ''That's actually even more powerful than LV0.''

''I ain't afraid of a puny 1500ATK monster!'' Johnny Steps declare beginning to spin his feet faster almost doing the bogey. ''CATCH THE FEVER!''

''…'' Jonouchi, Ichigo and Yugi drop their jaws a little bit too startled by this while Anzu sighs face palming, knowing he was being a showoff.

''I'll start with the spell, **Pot of Greed**! Now I can-'' The dancer tries activating his spell until Silent Swordsman immediately swings his sword, firing a blueish-white beam, hitting Johnny's Duel Disk. Suddenly the spell's effect didn't work confusing him.

''Silent Swordsman's effect negates a Spell Card's activation and negates it.'' Yugi reveals once again smirking, causing Ichigo and Jonouchi even more amazed his monster can stop spell cards.

Johnny scoffs, forced to play aggressive, using another spell in his hand.

''Then I activate the spell, Polymerization! I fuse both Witch of the Black Forest and Lady of Faith from my hand!''

A light grey-colored woman with long purple hair, feather-like ears and wearing a long black robe dress with metal grey armor on the top of the chest appears along with another woman, fair skin, with blue hair as she wore a large magical helmet-like hat and blue robes with green shoulder pad short coat. Both women were dragged and swirl into the Fusion portal, fusing together.

''Fusion Summon! Rock on! Musician King!''

An upward, spiky haired man wearing a red headband, wearing nothing more but dark blue jeans and boots, being shirtless and wielding an electric guitar appears on Johnny's field.

Musician King Lvl 5 ATK: 1750 DEF: 1500

''Next I equip Musician King with the Equip Spell, **Fusion Weapon**! Now I increase Musician King's ATK by 1500ATK!'' Johnny announces as his musician was equipped with a parasite-like red pincher weapon on his left arm. His ATK rose to 3250.

Jonouchi didn't like this one bit while Ichigo and Anzu still remain calm knowing Yugi has a plan.

''Battle dancing! Musician King, attack Silent Swordsman!'' Johnny declares as his musician charges using his morph pincer arm at the weaker swordsman.

Yugi watches this as the monster was coming in fast and instead smirks, activating a few of his set cards pressing the buttons. ''I activate two of my set cards, Dimension Guardian and Dimension Sphinx! With both, I equip them to Silent Swordsman!''

A giant, white, purple winged bird creature with red feather wings appears carrying a strange key-like object behind Silent Swordsman along with another giant, sand structure golden sphinx building appears as well.

The Musician King still continues with the attack, hitting Silent Swordsman as he intercepts with his giant sword. The swordsman struggles as the monster began to bang his guitar to break his guard. Suddenly the Dimension Guardian began to glow, surrounding Silent Swordsman and pushing the opposing monster back.

''Dimension Guardian protects Silent Swordsman from being destroyed by battle or card effects while Dimension Sphinx inflicts damage to the opponent between the difference of Musician King's ATK and Silent Swordsman's ATK.'' Yugi explains just as the Dimension Sphinx absorbed the damage Silent Swordsman took and unleashes a golden wave from across its body, blowing it over on Johnny.

Yugi took 1750 of damage but Johnny also took 1750 while Silent Swordsman remains unscratched.

''Nice one Yugi!'' Jonouchi calls out smirking, expecting no less from him. Johnny scoffs upset, stomping his feet.

''Damn it… no dance turn around. I set a card and end my turn.'' He ends his turn setting a card.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Yugi_ _H: 0 & __**Anzu H: 5**_ _–_ _ **6250LP**_ _/ Johnny H: 0 & Crump H: 5 – 6250LP_

Anzu watched that expecting no less from him but it was still amazing.

'' _Wow Yugi is really showing his all…_ '' She said, thinking he might be able to one-shot both opponents on his own but she couldn't let him fight her battles. She needed to show just how much of a duelist she can be too. '' _I can't disappoint either! This is the first time I'm ever dueling beside him so I can't let him down when he's helping me._ ''

She nods, smiling as she draws her top card. ''My turn, draw!''

Silent Swordsman then went up to 2000ATK. Anzu eyes her hand and smiles, picking up a card from it.

''I'll start by summoning Gemini Elf!'' Anzu calls upon as a pair of elf twins appear on her field. One had long blond hair, fair skin, wearing a blue dress with long gloves while the other had long red hair, tan skinned and wearing a purple dress.

Gemini Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 900

''Next I activate the Spell, **Enchanting Fitting Room**! By paying 800 of my Life Points, I pick up the top 4 cards and if any of those cards are Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters, I can Special Summon them.'' Anzu plays a spell as her and Yugi's Life Points drop down at 5450. She then excavates the top 4 cards of her deck and sees them, smiling.

''Perfect. I summon both Petit Angel and Happy Lover!'' Anzu summons forth her smaller angel friends.

The first appear as a shy-like, orange-tanned round body creature with small angel wings and a halo over its head, having cone-like hands and tree toed feet.

The second was a small round orange body creature with a large pink heart shape over its forehead and two smaller ones on each cheek appears spreading its pink feather wing arms and light purple feather legs.

Petit Angel Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 900

Happy Lover Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 500

Jonouchi sweat drops while Ichigo stares puzzle, both not sure if that was a good idea to summon those monsters.

''Such weak monsters ain't going to beat my Musician King hottie.'' Johnny mocks her smirking. Anzu frowns, about to say something, until Ichigo shouted at him. ''THEY'RE CUTE FIRSTLY!''

The brunette was startled by that but smiles, agreeing. She then says, holding forward another card and sliding it in her Spell and Trap slot. ''And secondly, I'm not done. I equip Gemini Elf with the Equip Spell, United We Stand.''

Johnny startles up now while Ichigo purrs smiling.

''Now my twin elves gain 800ATK for each face-up monster I control not to mention every monster Yugi controls too!'' Anzu explains her card's effect as her elves gain the energy of Anzu's smaller fairies and Yugi's swordsmen and themselves. Their ATK was now 5900, dropping Johnny's mouth in shock. ''NO WAY!''

Anzu winks, declaring. ''Battle! Gemini Elf, attack Musician King! Twin Gemini Blast!''

Both elf sisters dance in between each in circles before hold forward the arms that were close to the other. Spheres of blue and purple energy gather in their palms and with a thrust, they fired a magical blast of their combine power. Musician King was powerless as the blast consumes and destroys him.

Johnny and Crump were pushed back as their Life Points took 2650 of damage.

''Next Silent Swordsman, attack directly!'' Anzu adds in her attack with Yugi adding as his Swordsman dashes with great speed. ''Silent Sword!''

Johnny panics as the swordsman leaps up before swinging downward at Johnny.

''I activate the trap, **Nutrient Z**! Now I gain 4000LP whenever I take damage of 2000 or higher!'' The dancer tries to counter, using his trap as his and his partner's Life Points shot up to 7600. Just as it did, Silent Swordsman strikes across Johnny's chest, causing him to yell as his Life Points dropped at 5600.

''Petit Angel, Happy Lover, attack directly too!'' Anzu continues in her assault as both her smaller fairies with the ATK of 600 and 800 attacked Johnny too, dropping his and Crump's Life Points at 4200.

Ichigo groans annoyed, thinking they won with that even complaining. ''Aw they were close.''

''Yea but they still got this.'' Jonouchi pointed out relax, smiling as the two were winning.

Anzu sighs, feeling relax with the nervous stress she was in. She helped Yugi and that made her more than happy.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' She says setting 2 facedown cards behind her monsters. ''I end my turn.''

Yugi smiled proud of Anzu's skills, blushing at how badly she wanted to win and with good reason too.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Yugi_ _H: 0 & Anzu H: 1 – 5450LP / Johnny H: 0 & __**Crump H: 5**_ _–_ _ **4200LP**_

Crump hums eyeing his cards, already trying to calculated if he can survive this turn and it came down to 40%. Not a good percentage but if he can turn the tables perfectly enough, he can do it.

''It seems my calculations being pair with this guy was VERY wrong.'' The automatic penguin said giving a glare at Johnny who sweat dropped. ''It's time to end this! I draw!''

He drew as Silent Swordsman went up to 2500ATK… and once again Crump was left speechless at his situation. He didn't like the hand he had because he didn't have anything that could destroy the opponent's field or win the duel instantly especially if he counts the set cards his opponents are fusing.

''Eh…'' Crump utters unease. Anzu smirks, asking him pretty cocky. ''Trouble?''

''NO-NO!'' The penguin replies nervously, more than that gritting his teeth. '' _Okay… I can set Penguin Soldier? But then they'll still have a lot of monsters…_ ''

He gulps, eyeing the opponent's field and if he did do this, he might survive or lose instantly. He shakes his head rapidly, trying to be calm. '' _No-no! I have this!_ ''

Without thinking it any moreover, Crump begins by using a spell from his hand. ''I'll begin by activating the Quick-Play Spell, **Mystical Space Typhoon** -''

''Silent Swordsman's effect.'' Yugi interrupts as his swordsman swings his sword, firing a blue-white beam slash and hits Crump's Duel Disk, disabling his spell.

The penguin gulps bit but he picks another card in his hand, declaring nervously. ''AW HA! But I saw that coming! I summon Flying Penguin!''

On the Nightmare Penguin's field appear a blue and light blue feathered penguin with green eye, red eye marks and long feather ears that resemble wings.

Flying Penguin Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

''Now I equip Flying Penguin with **Unstable Evolution** , **Megamorph** and Penguin Sword!'' Crump assaults his hand with three Equip Spells. Flying Penguin cries out as his size double if not quadruple like a building. The penguin then raises its right flipper arm as a sword appears, grabbing it by the handle.

'' **Unstable Evolution** works when my Life Points are lower than the opponent, letting Flying Penguin's original ATK into becoming 2400ATK, **Megamorph** doubles Flying Penguin's original ATK and Penguin Sword increases its ATK by 800!'' Crump explains his spells as he did the math, increasing his mighty penguin to have an ATK of 5600.

Jonouchi sweat drops thinking that was overkill. ''That's some bird.''

''I'm worry if Ringo-chan saw that, she wouldn't feel the same joy she has felt for Yuki or other penguins.'' Ichigo adds imagining her coworker, friend and fellow Mew Mew's reaction.

Crump laughs penguin-like, rubbing his eyebrows as he raises his free flipper at Anzu's weaker monster, declaring. ''You're finished! Now attack Petit-''

''I activate the trap, **Staunch Defender**! Now all face-up monsters you control must only attack a monster I control of my choice and I choose Silent Swordsman.'' Anzu immediately activates one of her set cards, shocking the robotic penguin. ''W-what?!''

Flying Penguin was now forced to charge at Silent Swordsman.

''Plus I activate the trap, Enchanted Javelin! Now our Life Points increase equal to Flying Penguin's ATK!'' Anzu adds as a fairy-like javelin appears in between Flying Penguin and Silent Swordsman. The penguin ignores it, slashing the javelin but not before its shattered remains became light, covering around Anzu and Yugi. Both their Life Points shot up to 11050 amazing Ichigo.

''In addition I activate my last set card, Dimension Mirage and equipping it to Flying Penguin!'' Yugi now further added, revealing his last set card which was another Continuous Trap. A giant floating stone structure appears behind Flying Penguin.

Regardless Flying Penguin swings his sword just as Silent Swordsman swings his own, both clashing but the penguin was stronger to hit the swordsman but not destroy him.

''Plus Dimension Guardian and Dimension Sphinx's effects will both trigger too!'' Yugi declares as his dimension traps glow.

Ichigo watches this closely, amazed how incredible Yugi and even Anzu were together like a team. One provides a way to force the opponent to attack that monster that cannot be destroyed by battle but also inflict damage to the opponent while also using another card to increase their Life Points.

''Those two are incredible together Nya.'' She mutters staring at the duel… wishing that it were Yugi and herself dueling. She blushes, wondering if she'll be good enough to help someone like Yugi. Just that thought left her biting her lips in doubt. '' _I wonder if Yugi and I can be like that Nya?_ ''

As she thinks about it both teams took 3100 of damage with Crump sweating heavily even though he's basically a robot now that he and his partner are losing badly. ''Aw… I must have miscalculated.''

''YOU THINK BIRD COSTUME FREAK!'' Johnny shouts at him of pure annoyance. Crump got annoyed back, yelling. ''WELL AT LEAST I DID MORE THAN YOU DID!''

This began an argument with everyone else sweat dropping while Anzu face palm.

''Sadly for you two, we've won.'' Yugi, puzzled, states pretty relax. This caused both foes to stop arguing with each other with Crump laughing. ''Ha! Joke is on you, we're still-''

He stops when he saw Yugi's smirk and the trap he had just activated began to glow. The tricolor head reveals. ''Dimension Mirage's effect triggers when the monster you attack wasn't destroyed by battle.''

The structure begins to glow blue on the top, affecting Flying Penguin who points its sword at Silent Swordsman again.

''By banishing Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Flying Penguin must attack again and since Anzu used **Staunch Defender** , its effect is still applied. You have to attack Silent Swordsman again.'' Yugi further explains, leaving the calculative penguin stunned. ''Aw…''

He had no control over this as Flying Penguin charges once again at Yugi's swordsman.

''Go Silent Swordsman!'' Yugi calls out as Silent Swordsman dashes with the other two traps glowing. ''Dimension Silent Sword!''

His swordsman swings his sword, collided against the penguin's sword. The clash caused a powerful shockwave, hitting both teams, taking 3100 of damage to both but both Johnny and Crump's Life Points hit 0 as they were sent flying back.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou & Anzu Mazaki: 4850LP vs. Johnny Steps & Crump: 0LP**

Jonouchi and Ichigo cheer of victory as all monsters vanished with Yugi and Anzu high five their hands smiling while Johnny and Crump lowers their heads in defeat.

"They won Nya!'' The red cherry head declares joyful with Jonouchi smirking flexing his right arm. ''Never doubted them!''

Anzu sighs of relief with Johnny scoffing, dancing backwards as he said disappointed. ''I wish you could have seen my dance steps!''

With that, he walks away still dancing. It still amazed Jonouchi why the guy is super weird admitting it. ''What was up with that guy?''

Ichigo wasn't so worry about that guy than the penguin was steaming mad.

''You should learn to respect your elders, even if they're penguins!'' Crump calls out angrily towards the group before glancing down at an annoyed Anzu. ''And believe me, Mazaki! My feathered friends are cuter than you!''

With that said, Crump walks away much like a penguin.

''Wh-what's going on? This world is full of weirdos...'' Jonouchi utters in great disbelieve of this. Ichigo sighs agreeing. ''And plenty more to come, Nya.''

Anzu sighs not able to admit it but they were very right, especially the fortune she got. ''It's just what the fortuneteller predicted.''

''Oh, yeah, you were saying something about your fortune before those guys showed up.'' Yugi recalls surprise, now amazed those came true. Anzu nodded, just as surprise replying. ''The fortuneteller predicted that I would have the worst luck with men today. And he was right on the money.''

Jonouchi nods firmly with her saying. ''Yeah, men don't get any worse than them.''

Ichigo eyes him with a narrow stare, pretty sure he's not as bad as other men… in fact Kaiba to her is just a step over to worse than Ryou.

''I'm going to lay low for the rest of the day. I don't want to run into anymore psychos. I'll be back at Yugi's grandpa's shop...'' Anzu lets them know smiling, about to leave until she stops, facing the tricolor head. ''Oh and Yugi.''

Yugi blinks startled as the brunette walks over to him. Everyone watched with widen eyes as Anzu gives him a peek on Yugi's cheek. The tricolor head blushes red, looking eyes with Anzu's soft blue eyes.

''Thank you.'' Anzu tells him softly taking a few steps back turning. She walks away, giggling happily.

''…'' There was silent with Yugi still blushes with rosy red cheeks.

Ichigo eyes him, at first upset, but soon smirks jolly tapping his shoulder saying. ''I'm letting this go because even I would do that in Anzu's shoes Nya.''

Yugi widens his eyes now blushing deeper, eyeing the redhead who smiles winking.

"Let's go Nya!'' Ichigo announces leading the way. Yugi blushes warmly, almost too lucky to have her. ''She's the coolest.

Jonouchi scoffs face palming. Now following Ichigo, Yugi and Jonouchi along with her head back to Ishizu to check if they can commence their search for the remaining Millennium Items.

Not all fortunes come true like in Anzu's case. However, does that mean that the future can change for our heroes to defeat the ancient robotic fiend monster Reshef? Time is ticking down and they need to act fast. Can they do it?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 **No new cards… although I will count this one just as something**

 **_Silent Swordsman- Lvl 4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase: This card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman" monster from your hand or Deck, except "Silent Swordsman", ignoring its Summoning conditions.

 **Anzu** **'s new cards:**

 **_Enchanting Fitting Room- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Pay 800 Life Points. Pick up 4 cards from the top of your Deck and Special Summon to your side of the field all Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters among the picked-up cards. Return all the other picked-up cards to your Deck and the Deck is then shuffled.

 **_United We Stand- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.

 **_Staunch Defender- Type: Normal Trap Card**

*Got this idea from **Count Morningstar** and his Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics. I recommend them*

Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. During this turn, your opponent can only designate the selected monster as an attack target and your opponent must attack the selected monster with all face-up monsters.

* * *

 **(Feature Cards from today's chapter)**

 **_Pot of Greed- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 2 cards.

 **_** **Fusion Weapon- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF.

 **_Nutrient Z- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.

 **_Mystical Space Typhoon- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

 **_Unstable Evolution- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's original ATK becomes 2400. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's original ATK becomes 1000.

 **_Megamorph- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

After much ''resting'', our heroes resume in their quest to collect the Millennium Items. Their next stop is Canada and an old foe of Jonouchi's is there.

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** In my defense, giving every lacklusting characters, especially one-time characters with no importance, their Japanese names would take too long and their English Dubbed versions help out especially since Reshef of Destruction was using their Dubbed names. So yea. I hope you guys understand.

Another reason why I even made this a tag duel just… Come on, I'm a YugixTéa/Anzu fan for the canon since EmpathyShipping is something I want to send flying for others in hope they see what I see… but which Yugi though? WELL… Yugi has pointed it which one. Anyway, I've wanted to see Yugi and Anzu/Téa duel together so I'm happy to have done it especially since this movie is canon to the story of DKR. Yes it is. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it.


	10. Dino Hunter Ryuzaki!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 10 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 10: Dino Hunter Ryuzaki!**

After their detours, the three heroes returned to Ishizu smiling.

''It is always important to relax and take a step away from your main mission. For the road of destiny is not a straight path.'' She tells them smiling, noticing how relax and calm they are. ''There are many side roads and streets that you can wander along. The more roads you take, the more you will see of the world, and the more you will learn.''

Ichigo sweat drops, agreeing with her but the rest time they try having wasn't exactly what she wanted, pointing out. ''Like the soul of weird men inside cartoon robots and bad fortunetellers?''

''… Y-yes actually.'' Ishizu, staggering, replied sweat drops. Ichigo nods as Jonouchi sighs agreeing. Yugi did too sweat dropping.

''However, Reshef is gaining power far faster than expected. We must return to the main path. Hurry and resurrect the Egyptian God Cards.'' Ishizu then declares, knowing well that the Dark Being was returning sooner than expected. ''The last Egyptian God Card remaining is The Winged God Dragon of Ra. Please hurry and obtain the next Millennium Item.''

''Tell us where.'' Yugi ask her, knowing they have no time to waste. Ishizu nods, using her Millennium Necklace. The necklace glows, giving her the vision of the next location of the next Millennium Item.

''The next Millennium Item is...'' She begins to see, finding where it is. ''In a place where prehistoric life forms are preserved in rock... A fossil excavation site in Canada.''

Yugi blinks as he never went to Canada or did Jonouchi and Ichigo.

''I've wanted to try syrup, Canadian style.'' The red cherry head says purring; hearing once that the Canadian syrup is the best kind of syrup for all Pancakes. She giggles hoping to see taste it.

Yugi and Jonouchi sweat drops as the three heads out. With Sonic's help, they didn't take long to arrive to Canada. They arrived at the excavation site where the Millennium Item supposed to be. Before they could do anything, an earthquake occurs surprising all around them.

''What... It's an earthquake!'' Jonouchi utters in surprise with Ichigo panicking on all fours. Yugi felt it, knowing this was no earthquake questioning. ''Is Reshef's resurrection causing the tremors?''

Jonouchi rather not find that was true stating. ''Whatever it is, stay on your toes.''

''One step ahead of you Nya.'' Ichigo replies nervously, literally still on all fours. Jonouchi sweat drops adding as he tries to ignore her. ''We better keep moving, guys.''

They enter the cave where archaeologists were searching for dinosaur bones and within up ahead that Jonouchi stopped someone he really didn't expect would be here and didn't have the patience to deal with. Yugi and Ichigo blink also spotting him

He wore a green jacket with an underneath yellow shirt, a red beanie cap and a pair of tan pants. His hair is brown with dyed purple strands next to his forehead. He has purple-blue eyes that seemed very small to determine the right eye color. This was no doubt Dinosaur Ryuzaki, former second best duelist before Duelist Kingdom where Jonouchi defeated him and won his prize and ace monster, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, from him.

Eventually Ryuzaki did notice them as Jonouchi sighs annoyed. ''Aw no…''

''Katsuya Jonouchi and his friends?! What are you three chumpasaurs doing here?'' Ryuzaku questions pretty surprised to find them here. He then grins, assuming. ''You came all the way out here to see me or finish our rivalry?''

''I should be asking why you're here.'' Jonouchi said, not in the mood to duel this guy. He would probably beat him with his badass improved deck since Battle City V3. Ryuzaku scoffs, crossing his arms as he explains. ''Getting paid to help these guy find rare dinosaur bones, plus training.''

Jonouchi blinks actually amazed he has a job even more so training too.

''That doesn't change why you're here.'' Ryuzaki demands his enemy, wishing to know his reasons for coming. Jonouchi eyed Yugi, hoping he could tell him nothing but the purple eyes without saying a word just looked at him. The dirty blond-headed sighs annoyed, really wishing he would ask for his help but they had no choice at this point.

So they explained themselves, confusing the Dinosaur Duelist. ''Millennium Item? You came all the way here looking for one of those things?''

Yugi nods, actually able to feel the presence of one in the cave. Ryuzaki hums, not sure if he should but this was also the perfect chance to duel one of them… not Yugi though.

''Well... I could tell you what I know...'' He came to the idea to help them as he lifts up his Duel Disk smirking. ''But only if you can beat my Dino Deck!''

Jonouchi and Yugi both sighed not at all surprised, but Ichigo, however.

''WHY SHOULD WE NYA?!'' Ichigo shouts out furious, more than annoyed that she hasn't try Canadian Syrup and the earthquakes had made her more than nervous. ''We came here for our mission and we can't waste time dueling someone like you!''

Yugi and Jonouchi were speechless how mad she really was. Ryuzaki scoffs explaining himself. ''Yeah, I know you have more urgent things to do. But I don't care what you think. I've got my own reasons for dueling and dealing dino demolition.''

Ichigo glares going to argue again but Yugi stops her, explaining it to her now. ''We don't have a choice Ichigo. It's a duelist's honor to duel the other in exchange of something.''

The red cherry head eyes him, sighing, admitting he was right about it. They had no way out sadly.

''Come on, you wanna duel or not!'' Ryuzaki demanded again, wanting to duel now.

''… Fine.'' Ichigo gave up, accepting this but she added. ''But I'm dueling you! If Jonouchi is-''

''Hit hard Momomiya!'' Jonouchi immediately tells her, letting her get this one. Ichigo sweat drops surprised he was fine about it. She should know better, the guy was annoying back in Battle City V3.

Ryuzaki smirks liking this better certain even his deck can beat a rookie like this girl. ''That's the spirit! Let's duel!''

Ichigo gives him a calm glare, not at all thrill about this. Jonouchi watches, knowing if she lost then he'll have to duel him and even though it would seem cool, they don't have the time.

"Momomiya can take this guy.'' He admits, insuring himself that she can win. Yugi watched quiet but nodded that she would win.

"DUEL!'' Both duelists declare drawing their top 5 cards and starting their clash. Jonouchi watches serious, hoping Ichigo doesn't lose to this guy or else he'll lose all respect for her.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 4000LP**

''Ladies first Nya!'' Ichigo tells him as Ryuzaki scoffs not in the least concern who starts. ''Whatever! It doesn't matter to me.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Ryuzaki: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw Nya!'' Ichigo shouts, drawing her top card. She smiles at it, summoning it immediately ''I summon **Love Dragon LV4** Nya!''

Her fateful young pink scaled dragon with green eyes appears on her side in Attack Position.

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' She finishes her turn setting a card behind her dragon.

''Nice move Momomiya! You got him on the ropes.'' Jonouchi tells her, annoying Ryuzaki that he assumes she was winning over him yelling. ''I HAVEN'T EVEN MADE MY TURN YET IDIOT!''

Ichigo sweat drops silently with Yugi blushes unease about this.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Ryuzaki: 4000LP H: 5**_

''My turn, draw!'' Ryuzaki calls out smirking, not at all concern what he drew as he picks a card already in his hand. Then his Duel Disk's Field Spell slot opens up as he slides a card into it. ''Time to show the beginning of this world with the greatest creatures that ever lived! First I activate the Field Spell, **Lost World**!''

Suddenly the entire environment around them began to shake as Ichigo nervously watched as the cave had suddenly become a jungle of sorts except it existed whining the Jurassic Era.

Jonouchi drops his jaw slightly not at all expecting this stating. ''Okay, this is new?''

Ryuzaki smirks having wanting to use his new deck and this was the perfect place to leave some terror in that idiot's head so then he can win back his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

''Next I Special Summon Gilasaurus to my field!'' Ryuzaki calls forth as a brown scaled velociraptor appears on his field.

Gilasaurus Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

''Since I summoned a Dinosaur-Type monster, my Field Spell lets me Special Summon 1 **Jurraegg Token** to my opponent's field in Defense Position!'' He explains as a large, light brown egg with large pentagram shaped markings materialized on Ichigo's field.

 **Jurraegg Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''Eh thanks?'' Ichigo thanks him very confused by this. Ryuzaki smirks overconfident stating. ''You shouldn't because now if you use an effect to target a card on the field, it can only be the egg I left you.''

Ichigo bits her lower lip, realizing she can't use cards like Level Up or something else to assist her Love Dragons or cat monsters. She would need to first get rid of the egg.

''I'm not done as next I summon the almighty Two-Headed King Rex!'' Rex continues as he summons a large purple scaled, two-headed T-Rex with menacing yellow eyes, sharp claws and horns and dragon-like wings.

Two-Headed King Rex Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Ichigo's legs shiver seeing how frightening hungry this monster had on his face, gulping. ''Nice fellow Nya.''

''Battle! Gilasaurus, attack that dragon!'' Ryuzaki suddenly declares entering his Battle Phase as his raptor came running fast at Ichigo's clearly stronger dragon. ''But **Love Dragon LV4** is stronger.''

The Dino Duelist just smirks as Ichigo suddenly panics seeing her Love Dragon suddenly becoming weaker with an ATK of 1000 now.

'' **Lost World's** effect lowers the ATK and DEF of all non-Dinosaur-Type monsters by 500!'' Ryuzaki reveals surprising Ichigo with a gasp. ''Aw no Nya!''

Gilasaurus continues its charge, leaping forward and biting the Love Dragon by the neck. The monster roars in pain before she exploded into pieces. Ichigo braces in sadness to see her monster hurt as her Life Points took 300 of damage.

''I set 2 cards facedown!'' Ryuzaki precedes setting 2 facedown cards behind his dinosaurs, ending his turn very cock. ''Turn end.''

Jonouchi blinks very confused. Normally Ryuzaki would dominate the field, not letting the opponent have a monster to do something with but this time it wasn't the case.

''Why didn't he attack the egg he left on Momomiya's field?'' He asks himself, still puzzled. Yugi knew that answer already, letting him know. ''To establish the control he has over Ichigo-kun and her using certain cards for a counter. ''

Jonouchi blinks surprised that someone like that guy to plan something like this out.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 3700LP H: 4**_ _/ Ryuzaki: 4000LP H: 1_

Even in a bad pinch, Ichigo wasn't going to let discourage her. She knew if she loses, then they lose the Millennium Item. She wasn't going to forfeit that, declaring. "I'm not out yet Nya! My turn!''

She drew her top card and then smiles, getting what she needed.

''I release your egg and summon **Love Dragon LV6**!'' Ichigo says as the egg he left her vanished and in replace was her lovely teenage grown Love Dragon appears roaring, spreading its wings.

 **Love Dragon LV6 Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900**

 **Lost World's** surroundings began to affect Ichigo's dragon, weakening down to 1500ATK. This wasn't a concern for the red cherry head in fact it was the opposite smiling.

''Next I activate the spell, **Brave Love!** '' Ichigo declares smiling, activating a spell that showed the image of **Love Dragon LV4** attacking an army of Marauding Captains. ''With this card, **Love Dragon LV6** can attack all monsters my opponent controls and gains 300ATK for each monster you currently control until the End Phase Nya!''

Ryuzaki scoffs that now she had no eggs, she could use her spell to target her dragon for that effect. Both Gilasaurus and Two-Headed King Rex begin to glow a strange energy that shot out from their bodies and enter Ichigo's **Love Dragon LV6** , increasing its ATK up to 2100.

Ryuzaki remain quiet as if not even bother by that.

''Battle! **Love Dragon LV6** , attack Gilasaurus!'' Ichigo declares her attack as her dragon began charging up a beam of pink light in its mouth. ''Plus my dragon gains an additional 700 ATK when it battles an opponent's monster. Love Burst!''

Her dragon fired a destructive beam from its mouth, its power intensive by 2800ATK. Gilasaurus stood helplessly as the blast consumes it, obliterating it into place. Ryuzaki braced himself as he took 1500LP of damage but instead of getting mad he smirks, quickly revealing his set trap. ''I activate the trap, **Flat Level 4**! Now since my Gilasaurus was destroyed, both players can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from our decks.''

Jonouchi groans annoyed, certain he copy that from him since he uses that trap too. Ichigo sighs not having a choice as she and her opponent pick out the monsters they would summon.

''I choose to summon Crawling Dragon #2!'' Ryuzaki summons a black scaled dinosaur with some dragon-like features appears, possessing sharp claws and small horns on its back up to where its tail connected its body.

Crawling Dragon #2 Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''Then I summon **Love Knight** Nya!'' Ichigo chooses her monster as a brave female knight materializes from light, standing beside her mistress, kneeling in Defense Position.

 **Love Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**

 **Lost World's** effect weakened Ichigo's latest monster as well but it also glow too.

''And guess what, **Lost World's** effect activates again, giving you another **Jurraegg Token**!'' Ryuzaki reveals smirking. Ichigo looks as the same egg from earlier has reappeared on her field.

 **Jurraegg Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

She bit her lip again but she knew she had to focus, continuing her assault. ''Then my Love Dragon will attack-''

''I reveal my other facedown card, **Survival Line**!'' Ryuzaki suddenly interrupts her, revealing a new trap as suddenly all of his dinosaurs exploded into pieces. This shocked Ichigo and the others who were watching.

''First I destroy all Normal Monsters on the field. Then I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monsters equal to the number of monsters that were destroyed.'' The Dinosaur duelist explains with a confident grin as his deck pops out two cards. He grabs them and places them both in his Monster Card Zone. ''Time to appear, **Babycerasaurus** and **Megalosmasher X**!''

A light green baby triceratops with blue eyes appears with the bottom half of the egg it hatched from was used as a diaper. Along with it was a white-ish Pilosaurus equipped with some machinery including machine-like flippers with its faint blue eyes glaring at Ichigo.

 **Babycerasaurus Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 500**

 **Megalosmasher X Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

Ichigo stares still confused on why he would do such a thing but she had a bad feeling she shouldn't let him do anything or else.

''Fine then I-'' Ichigo tries saying but Ryuzaki stopped her as the ground began to shake. ''I activate the second effect of **Survival Line** , banishing it and next I target **Babycerasaurus** and your dragon and destroy them!''

Ichigo startles up as underneath the ground where **Love Dragon LV6** was flying over and the ground **Babycerasaurus** was on began to shake and glow until a large waterfall of lava shot out, engulfing both monsters before they both exploded into shards of light. She still took it by surprised.

''Next my baby's effect lets me add 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Ryuzaki stated adding a new Dinosaur into his hand. Jonouchi groans annoyed not sure how this was possible uttering. ''Damn it! Ryuzaki has become stronger, more than when he used the Seal of Orichalcos.''

Yugi eyes his dirty blond-headed, admitting he was right about it.

''…'' Ichigo was silent not able to do anything. All she could do is to end her turn, sighing. ''I end my turn.''

''During then End Phase, **Survival Line** destroys all monsters Special Summoned by its effect.'' Ryuzaki smirks as he explains his trap's effect.

A glow light emerge from the ground below **Megalosmasher X** before a volcano-like waterfall shoot out, hitting the Dinosaur. However the spirit of **Babycerasaurus** appears and protects the Dino from destruction.

''But thanks to **Lost World** , I can destroy that number of Dinosaur-Type monsters from my hand or Deck instead to protect my Normal Monster! And I choose to destroy from my deck a second **Babycerasaurus**. And now I can use its effect again and add me another Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster!'' The Dino Duelist states calmly, adding another Dinosaur into his hand. Ichigo bit her lips as he had more cards to do stuff.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Ichigo_ _: 3700LP H: 3 /_ _ **Ryuzaki: 2500LP H: 3**_

Ryuzaki laughs excitedly having a huge lead, one he hasn't had for many years. This was now his time to shine. ''Now I can't lose with the hand I have! My turn!''

He draws and it didn't matter what he drew, he has already won summoning a monster he added before. ''I summon **Souleating Oviraptor**!''

A greyish blue oviraptor with dark red head, claws and the tip of the tail appears, possessing strange tattoo markings across its body. A row of blue flames ignited on the top of the head, going down through its spine up to the tail as well as the claws.

 **Souleating Oviraptor Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 500**

''Oviraptor's effect activates when it is ever Normal or Special Summoned, I can either send to my Graveyard or add to my hand 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from my Deck. And I choose to add it.'' Ryuzaki explains as he adds that card with a smirk. As he said, Ichigo instantly received a second egg on her field.

 **Jurraegg Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''Next I activate the spell, **The Shallow Grave**! Now we each Special Summon a monster from our Graveyard in Defense Position.'' Ryuzaki continues his play, using a spell that confused Ichigo since she'll be able to summon her Love Dragon, but something was off about it. Even so, she chooses to summon it. ''Come back, **Love Dragon LV6**!''

Once again her dragon appears letting out a roar.

 **Love Dragon LV6 Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900**

''Now your turn, Two-Headed King Rex!'' Ryuzaki chooses as his favorite dino returns too.

Two-Headed King Rex Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Ichigo stares still puzzled as she knows her opponent clearly has a stronger field. She even questions him. ''What are you trying to do with these plays Nya?''

Ryuzaki chuckles almost maliciously as he declares. ''You're about to find out! I banish both Gilasaurus and Crawling Dragon #2!''

Suddenly the spirits of his two dinosaurs still in the graveyard became sparks of electricity, shooting right into the large dormant volcano behind Ryuzaki. They enter as another earthquake.

''With your enchanted new body, leave waste upon those you devour!'' The Dinosaur Duelist begins chanting as the once sleeping volcano suddenly erupted like fireworks, shooting out a waterfall of lava. Within that lava, the others could see a large figure of a dinosaur inside with it eyes glowing inside the waterfall. ''Stomp forth, **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno**!''

There emerged a terrifying Tyrannosaurus Rex from below Ryuzaki's feet. It had dark green scaled including reddish flesh and sharp horns on some parts of its body while equipped with strange armor with glow purple orbs. Electricity course through its body as its empty colored eyes stares down almost too viciously at the poor and frightened girl.

 **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno Lvl 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3200**

Ichigo was trying her best to not let her cat ears and tail to pop out as the gigantic T-Rex was now over its duelist.

''T-THAT'S SOME DINO.'' Jonouchi shouts in completely sideway surprised. Even Yugi had a surprised expression with widen eyes. ''Even I know that's a powerful monster.''

Ryuzaki grins glad his new ultimate dinosaur has left the scent of terror, announcing. ''That's nothing! **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's** effect lets me destroy a Dinosaur-Type monster from my field or hand and next I put all monsters my opponent controls facedown!''

He sends away a card from his hand, as it appears on the field but his Ultimate Conductor stomped on it, unleashing a powerful wave that forced all of Ichigo's monsters to be placed in facedown defense position. Even the eggs except them exploded into pieces since they were Tokens.

''Now I can use **Petiranodon's** effect when it was destroyed from my hand and send to the Graveyard, Special Summoning 1 Level 4 or higher Dinosaur-Type monster! Now appear, Black Tyranno!'' Ryuzaki reveals as the spirit of a brown scaled baby pterodactyl with soft light green eyes, wearing the top of the egg it hatched from over its head like a helmet, allowed its energy to call forth in its place a black scaled tyrannosaurus.

Black Tyranno Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

Jonouchi actually panics now, not sure how Ichigo can beat these odds.

''You're done now! Battle!'' Ryuzaki declares as his new ultimate monster stomp forward. '' **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno** can attack all monsters my opponent once each! Now go, get rid of all of her monsters! Absolute Crunch!''

Ichigo could only watch in terror as the gigantic T-Rex charges forward, opening its electricity fangs and instead of attacking one by one, it used its fangs to pierce through the facedown monster cards like a spit roast. The red cherry head panics as she could imagine her monsters in terrible pain; who wouldn't.

Before she could do anything the dinosaur closes its sharp jaws, eating the facedown monsters before becoming sparks of light. But that wasn't the worst part as Ichigo just found out her Life Points dropped at 1700 even though she took no damage.

''Next each monster attacked by my Dino is sent to the Graveyard regardless and you take 1000 of damage each.'' Ryuzaki explained his ultimate dinosaur's other effect. Ichigo stares calmly yet unease how powerful that can be.

''No! If Momomiya takes one more attack then it's over!'' Jonouchi examines seeing that she has nothing to defend herself from a direct attack and any of Ryuzaki's monsters can end the duel. Yugi remains quiet, not going to declare anything yet.

Ryuzaki yawns making his final attack announcing. ''It's been pretty lame. Now **Megalosmasher X** , attack her directly!''

The sea-like Dinosaur charges almost swimming at Ichigo, hitting her. Ryuzaki smirks as he takes his view to Jonouchi, telling him firm. ''Now you're-''

He stops, noticing something was wrong like the fact his Dinosaurs were still on the field. And what's worst Ichigo still remained but now with 3700LP.

''N-no way! How are you-'' The Dinosaur Duelist tries demanding with a shaken tone, not possible how she survived. Ichigo giggles pointing her index finger down to her now active set trap. ''I used my facedown card, Rainbow Life. And thanks to it, I instead gain Life Points when I take damage by discarding 1 card.''

She discarded a card away with Ryuzaki grits his teeth annoyed, thinking he has won the duel. ''Gr… I end my turn.''

Jonouchi sighs of relief, glad she manage to survived that no less avoid taking any more damage. Yugi smiled expecting no less.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 3700LP H: 2**_ _/ Ryuzaki: 2500LP H: 1_

Ichigo smiles calmly, having survived that certain blow but she was far from getting out of this. Regardless, she smiles feeling the rush of the duel, admitting it as she needed to win more than ever. ''Even if you do have a powerful field, I have hope in myself and the cards I believe in.''

''Yea whatever, I still have stronger monsters.'' Ryuzaki replied back not at all caring. Ichigo just smiles, also not caring about that either. ''We'll see about that.''

She looks at her deck, not given up yet as she drew her top card. ''My turn, LOVE DRAW!''

Ichigo knew this was her last draw and if she doesn't get what she needs then it's over. She eyes the card she drew and suddenly a smile form on her face.

''I summon **Kitten Magician** Nya!'' Ichigo calls out as a red haired, yellow colored eyes cat girl mage wearing a white robe and magician's hat and wand materialize, twirling before standing beside Ichigo.

 **Kitten Magician Lvl 3 ATK: 700 DEF: 400**

'' **Kitten Magician's** effect lets her Special Summon 1 of 2 certain monsters from my deck. And I choose to summon **Iriomoto Kitten**!'' The red cherry head explains as her magician swings her wand around, forming a portal of light. A small black cat with pink eyes wearing a red ribbon around her collar neck leaps forward from the light as it was on top of **Kitten Magician**.

 **Iriomoto Kitten Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 100**

Jonouchi startles not sure what Ichigo was aiming to do with those monsters but Yugi then got excited, cheering for her to do it. ''Go Ichigo!''

Ichigo blushes hearing his voice and nods, adding as her latest monster cries out happily. ''Now I can use **Iriomoto Kitten's** effect and lets me add 1 certain card that will beat you!''

A red ribbon shot out from the kitten, entering into Ichigo's deck as a card pops out. She takes it and immediately activates smiling. ''I activate the spell **The Light of Hope, Mew Pendant**! Now I release both my face-up **Kitten Magician** and **Iriomoto Kitten**!''

A golden pendant that resembles the Mew Pendant except it had a pink gem in the center appears, glowing in between **Kitten Magician**. **Iriomoto Kitten** purrs leaping at her before becoming energy, entering into her. The magician forms a warm smile as the light engulfs her entire body in a sphere of pink energy.

''Become one with the kitty of hope and metamorphose into the guardian of light!'' Ichigo chants happily as her monster begins to age within the sphere, transforming into a brand new monster. The light then explodes as Ichigo calls out smiling. ''Punish those who do evil! **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl**!''

Soon the once cat girl mage evolves into her true form: her hair grew over her shoulders as she gains a pink, mage-like dress with detached light red sleeves and wearing a pair of red boots. Her eyes, now bright yellow cat-like, stares at her opponent while posing like a cat.

 **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400**

Jonouchi drops his jaw, not really aware Ichigo had such a monster. Even if it did resemble her in her Mew form, it was still weak by **Lost World's** effect, dropping her at 2000ATK. Ichigo wasn't at all worry but in fact sure she won.

''Now **Kitten Magician's** other effect when she's sent to the Graveyard lets my **Mew Cat Girl** gain 1000ATK! With that, I-'' Ichigo begins saying, certain her monster will be at least strong enough than his other dinosaurs but Ryuzaki laughs as he interrupts. ''Not yet! I use **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's** effect again!''

Ichigo takes that with great shock as did Jonouchi. She utters stunned. ''Even during my turn?!''

''Now I destroy my Uraby from my hand and set all your monsters facedown!'' Ryuzaki says with a grin destroying the dinosaur from his hand and sending it away. The spirit of the dark brown raptor was eaten by the Ultimate Conductor before slamming its right foot, releasing an electrical shockwave. Jonouchi panics as he wasn't sure how Ichigo could turn the tables now. However, Ichigo instead smiles.

''Not this time! I chain and activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Nine Lives**!'' Ichigo replies fast, using a new spell as it shows the image of **Mew Cat Girl** dodging multiple blasts from different monsters that include from Blue-Eyes White Dragon and others over 3000ATK. As the shockwave hits the cat girl, she was surrounded by a barrier protecting her. ''With this spell, my **Mew Cat Girl** is unaffected by my opponent's card effects for 9 turns Nya!''

Ryuzaki widens his eyes in surprised as that also affects Lost World. Now the barrier around **Mew Cat Girl** disappears as she now had 3500ATK.

''Next I equip my heroine with the Equip Spell, **Ribbon Hope Bell**!'' Ichigo continues her play with a new Equip Spell. The magical cat girl held up her right hand as light gathers in between the palm. Soon the light takes the form as she swings form, taking the form of a pink heart-shaped bell with angel-like wings attached to each end.

''My heroine gains 700ATK and now my heroine can attack all monsters my opponent controls!'' Ichigo reveals almost letting out a purr as her magical cat girl now had 4200ATK, far surpassing all of her opponent's monsters.

Jonouchi was speechless with Ryuzaki shouting in terror. ''Impossible!''

'' **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl** attack **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno** and then every other of his strong Dinosaur monsters Nya!'' Ichigo declares smiling as her magical cat girl swings her arms forward, holding her heart-shaped weapon glowing brightly. " **Ribbon Love Magic Surprise**!''

Ryuzaki watches helpless as her monster fires a pink energy wave blast at all of Dinosaurs including **Ultimate Conductor Tyranno**. The blast destroys all of Ryuzaki's monsters, destroying them all and quickly reduces his Life Points by 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 3700LP vs. Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 0LP**

Ryuzaki pants still standing shaken as Ichigo smiles calmly as her cat girl vanishes. Jonouchi smirks doing his manly pose with Yugi smiling that she won.

''Graaaah! You win!'' Ryuzaki complains angrily, not imagining he would lose that fast when he clearly was winning. He lets out a sighing, rubbing the top of his hat. ''I wanted to learn how to strengthen my deck. That's why I came here because there's supposed to be some secret in these parts, but I guess I was wrong.''

Ichigo made a stunned expression, certain she didn't just hear that from his mouth but he did say and that made her yell. ''BUT YOU SUMMON SUCH STRONG MONSTERS NYA!''

''What Momomiya is saying… you've gotten stronger, a lot.'' Jonouchi admits, even though he doesn't have the highest respect for the guy, he does think he is a stronger duelist now.

Ryuzaki blushed at this, coughing deeply as he said annoyed. ''Yea… well… I won't lose next time, though!''

Jonouchi smirks nodding on that bet. Ichigo sighs, not wanting to duel him again.

''I don't know if it's what you're looking for... But I hear there's something odd in the back of the cave.'' Ryuzaki then tells the group, pointing up ahead in the dark part of the cave. Ichigo gulps really not sure about it.

''Good luck on finding that thing.'' Ryuzaki tells the group. Ichigo blushed bowing. ''Thank you!''

Ryuzaki scoffs turning his back. With that the three enter deep, finding a large skeleton of a dinosaur… and another black robed Millennium Guardian.

''Something odd indeed.'' Jonouchi states back what Ryuzaki mentions. They saw as the man turns, already aware of their presence as he says very emotionless. ''Those drawn by the Millennium Item... Prove your worth among the sleeping ancient dragons...''

Jonouchi grins as he steps up and duels the Millennium Guardian. Yugi and Ichigo watched as Jonouchi's duel against the 5th Millennium Guardian went pretty well, defeat him. Once more Yugi noticed how weak the guardian's monsters he used were; almost as if any who didn't have a higher deck couldn't beat them.

''Impressive. Take this item.'' The Millennium Guardian said handing Jonouchi the Millennium Rod. He groans, really not a fan of this thing after the number of times Yami Marik used it to torture his opponents. He immediately gave it to Yugi as suddenly the spirit of Marik Ishtar appeared. Ichigo slightly panics, more than once to see him.

''Who's calling me? I'm living a new life in Egypt.'' Marik began saying sounding quiet sadden to be called here. ''My job as a tombkeeper is over... However, we will meet again somewhere sometime...''

With that said he vanished. Yugi stared at where he stood, frowning as he went through a lot of suffering to finally be happy. YUGI: Marik-kun...''

Suddenly the cave began to have another earthquake and this one was one, startling the three. Yugi stares ahead, noticing the Millennium Guardian had vanished.

''We have the Millennium Rod.'' The tricolor head says as Jonouchi nodded getting the idea. ''Let's get outta here and back to Ishizu!''

''Yea I can try Canadian syrup another time Nya.'' Ichigo giggles nervously scared, not wanting to be a fossil herself.

They return to Sonic as he takes the group back to Domino at full speed, having trouble to go as fast due to the countless earthquakes but he managed. They return to Ishizu who smiles to see them.

''I see you have obtained the Millennium Rod. Only two Millennium Items remain...'' She was beginning to say as suddenly another earthquake occurs. Ichigo panics, getting more scared than usual.

''Reshef the Dark Being's power grows catastrophic! Time is running out! Please search for the next Millennium Item.'' Ishizu informs the heroes knowing well they needed to get all the Millennium Items before it was too late. She focuses on her Millennium Necklace, seeing the next location. ''The next Millennium Item is... In the Galapagos Islands. Please hurry.''

Ichigo sighs wishing she could enjoy the beach of a tropical island but with these earthquakes; it's best to stop the threat before it was too late. Our group heads out once again, closer to their goal.

Our three heroes now have 5 Millennium Items. Will they get the sixth without any delays or problems?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

* **Kitten Magician** , **Iriomoto Kitten** and **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl** were used in Chapter 22 of DKR Volume 2, their effects are listed there*

*In addition, **Love Knight** was previously used in Chapter 5 of DKR Volume 3*

 ***Brave Love- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up '' **Love Dragon** '' LV monster you control. Until the end of this turn, the selected monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls and gains 300ATK for each monster your opponent currently controls on the field.

 ***Nine Lives- Type Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 monster with that has ''Cat'', ''Kitten'', ''Kitty'', or ''Mew'' in their name. Until the 9th turn that this card was activated, that monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle.

 ***Ribbon Hope Bell- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to " **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl** ". It gains 700 ATK. The monster equipped with this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, when this card is targeted by the attack of an opponent's monster; negate the attack.

* * *

 **Ryuzaki's new cards:**

 **_** **Lost World- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: All monsters on the field lose 500 ATK and DEF, except Dinosaur-Type monsters. Once per turn, if a Dinosaur-Type monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 " **Jurraegg Token** " **(Dinosaur-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)** to your opponent's field in Defense Position. While your opponent controls a Token, they cannot target monsters on the field with card effects, except Tokens. Once per turn, if a Normal Monster(s) on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy the same number of Dinosaur-Type monsters from your hand and/or Deck instead.

 **_Flat Level 4- Type: Normal Trap Card**

 ***Anime Card***

Effect: Activate only if a monster is destroyed by battle. Both players can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their Deck.

 **_Survival Line- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Destroy as many Normal Monsters on the field as possible, and if you do, Special Summon Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monsters from your Deck, up to the number of cards destroyed, but destroy them during the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Dinosaur-Type monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them.

 **_Babycerasaurus- Lvl 2, ATK: 500, DEF: 500, ATT: EARTH, Type: Dinosaur/Effect**

Effect: When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck.

 **_Megalosmasher X- Lvl 4, ATK: 2000, DEF: 0, ATT: WATER, Type: Dinosaur**

Lore: A Dinosaur-Type Bionoid that appeared suddenly from the depths of the prehistoric ocean. It creeps upon prey clad in sound-suppressing armor, quietly devouring them, but once it's in Predator Mode, its entire body lights up, allowing its prey to easily escape.

 **_Souleating Oviraptor- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 500, ATT: DARK, Type: Dinosaur/Effect**

Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can take 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck, and either add it to your hand or send it to the Graveyard. You can target 1 other Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster on the field; destroy it, then Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Souleating Oviraptor" once per turn.

 **_The Shallow Grave- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Anime Version***

Effect: Each player can select a monster in their Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position.

 **_Ultimate Conductor Tyranno- Lvl 10, ATK: 3500, DEF: 3200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dinosaur/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Dinosaur-Type monsters from your Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can destroy 1 monster in your hand or field, and if you do, change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to face-down Defense Position. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do, send that Defense Position monster to the Graveyard.

 **_Petiranodon- Lvl 2, ATK: 500, DEF: 500, ATT: EARTH, Type: Dinosaur/Effect**

Effect: If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or higher Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack this turn.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our three heroes have arrived where the Sixth Millennium Puzzle was but are in surprised to see an old friend before them, already in position of it. Is this who they think it is or…

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** DON'T WORRY, Hassleberry/Kenzan WILL get this Dinosaur Support too in the near future and will actually be using them against Jaden/Judai. I just thought Rex/Ryuzaki should use them too being the only other actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Character who uses Dinosaur-Type monsters. Right?


	11. The Fake Mirage and the Magical Haram!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 11 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 11: The Fake Mirage and the Magical Haram!**

Our three heroes have arrived on the beach of the Galapagos Islands. Ichigo smile seeing the wonderful blue sea and light blue sky in the horizon. She giggles, wishing she could enjoy a nice day like this but she couldn't as they were in a mission.

The group then noticed a dark tan man in the shoreline. He had spiky upward dark blue hair, wearing a light blue sleevesless kimono, wearing a blue headband around his head. Yugi and Jonouchi knew this man as Ryota Kajiki, the fisherman duelist, probably admiring the sea.

The group approaches with Jonouchi greeting the man. ''Yo!''

''I can hear the sea raging...'' Ryota began saying, looking at the sea quite calmly. Ichigo blinks, looking at the sea seemingly having fierce tides. He continues saying certain something was wrong. ''It's shouting as if nature is out of balance.''

''… Nya?'' The red cherry head utters, not exactly following. The fisherman turns around towards her, giving her a firmed stare.

''Can you not hear it? Can you not hear the pain of the ocean?'' Ryota asks her, looking back at the ocean and feeling something was gravely wrong. ''I was raised on the high seas, so I can understand when all is not right. The waters are crying, but about what...''

Ichigo sweat drops more, not following. Yugi and Jonouchi did know, well to the extent that they believe his word.

''You're imagining things.'' The red cherry head said, not believing that. The fisherman duelist glares at the girl, turning to face her again. ''Oh, I'm imagining things, am I?''

Ichigo lets out a gulp, seeing how mad he was about this. He was as if reading her face.

''You cannot deceive me. I can tell you're hiding something... important.'' Ryota states able to tell something was amiss but he knew he shouldn't demand. ''You do not have to reveal your secrets if you are not so inclined.''

Ichigo was speechless his politeness. She eyes the other two boys who also thought it might give them a hint where the next item is.

''Well actually…'' Yugi begins tell Ryota who startles up turning to face him. ''What's going on?''

Yugi and the others start explaining what they know to him. Ryota hears the tale, actually surprised of such a thing.

''Reshef the Dark Being? That's hard to believe. But the tides have been far from normal.'' Ryota said looking at the ocean and how unease the tides were.

''Really, the tides?'' Ichigo questions not sure she could believe that either. Jonouchi gives her a look, bumping her elbow whispering to her ear. ''Do not ever question the man Momomiya.''

Ichigo sighed still not getting him. Ryota eyes the group as he suddenly recalled something, pointing towards the trees deep in the jungle.

''If anything has to do with this mystery... Go deeper into the island. You may find something.'' He informs the group who nodded, smiling. The three went on into the forest while Ryota resumes watching the sea.

As the group went up ahead into the island, they came across another who they didn't want to see again. His turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion, and his eyes are blue as he wears large round yellow glasses, which have a beetle in the middle in the center to connect the lenses and holes on the legs. He wore a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers with wing shoe laces. This was no mistake to be the annoying and cheating duelist Insector Haga, probably up to no good.

He saw the three, panicking like a bug. ''Y-YOU THREE.''

''What are you doing here Haga-kun?'' Yugi demands with a suspicious tone. Jonouchi nodded serious.

''Hyohyohyohyohyo!'' Haga chuckles creepy like, explaining himself. ''This Island is a treasure trove of rare insects!''

The three eye him serious with Ichigo warning the little pest. ''You better not steal them.''

Haga scoffs, not going to let some girl to tell him what to do.

''And if you are Nya…'' Ichigo began saying, forming a sinister grin as she stretches her right leg, bending slightly her right foot. ''I'll kick your nuts first Nya!''

Haga now began to panic, sweating as he heard tales of how she has kicked the idiot Jonouchi to the ground. He gulps, obeying her orders.

Yugi gives Ichigo a smile who giggles. The three left Haga still terrified as they came across with the entrance of a temple.

''Let's go in there.'' Yugi tells them, feeling as if that is where the Millennium Item was hidden.

The three enter but upon they did, they saw someone else already there, approaching what Yugi knew as the Millennium Scales. The tricolor head widens his eyes, seeing who that man was which left him speechless. ''L-look!''

There was no mistake as the man grabbing the golden scales had the same appearance as Yugi, except he was more matured and older than him.

''It's been a long time, partner.'' The one Yugi and Jonouchi knew better as Yami Yugi or the Pharaoh Atem said with a small smirk. Jonouchi was astonished he was here as was Ichigo, assuming he needed Yugi's body to interact with others.

''…'' Yugi remain silent, not saying a word as if… he wasn't sure, but something was wrong.

''Nice see you too… you.'' Ichigo greets the Pharaoh shyly, trying to not show something. Jonouchi nods as he asks him. ''Yea, how are you here?''

''Never mind that. I've already snatched the Millennium Item here.'' The Pharaoh replied putting the item into his jacket. ''Including the ones you have, that makes six. Ishizu told me to bring back all the Millennium Items.''

Yugi still remain quiet, certain something was very wrong. Like how did he arrive here before them without someone as fast as Sonic with him? Not to mention how is he here with a body of his own? Not to mention he didn't spot the Millennium Necklace around his neck. Something was off.

''Now fork over the Millennium Items you have.'' The Pharaoh suddenly demanded the group startling everyone especially Ichigo with a confused expression. ''W-wait what?''

The other Yugi glares annoyed, demanding once again. ''What are you waiting for? Give it!''

The three stare at each other more than confuse why he's acting like this.

''Well if you say so.'' Jonouchi agrees, knowing this guy is to be trusted. The Pharaoh smirks, nodding. ''That's right. You did the right thing.''

Jonouchi turns to Yugi for the bag but the tricolor head gives him a firm look, not doing it. ''Wait Jonouchi-kun, we shouldn't.''

The dirty blond-headed was actually surprised Yugi is saying no to this guy. The Pharaoh then got mad, demanding. ''What? I said hand them over! Now do it!

Yugi eyes him, giving him a look as if he knew from heart and by just looking his eyes this wasn't Atem; this wasn't his partner.

The Pharaoh startles by his look, trying to speak to him serious. ''Come on, what are you waiting for, you idiot! Hand over the Millennium Items!''

''Wait a second! Why though?'' Ichigo questions, not exactly familiar with this guy as much as Yugi is but even she knows the guy was wise and wouldn't force others to do something if it wasn't right.

''There's something wrong about him, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi warns her moving his hand on the front of her from going forward. Ichigo nods, certain this wasn't the same guy as before.

''Wh-what do you mean? I'm the same ol' dude you all know and love!'' The Pharaoh tries explaining himself, smiling. Ichigo narrows her eyes firm at him as an idea pops in mind, causing her to smirk. ''… Tell us your name.''

The Pharaoh widens his eyes, actually scared. ''M-my name?''

''Yea, your real name Nya!'' Ichigo tells him smiling causing Yugi to smile too. Jonouchi was very puzzled until he noticed the Pharaoh struggling to say something. ''I… um… well it's…''

He went on like this before chuckling nervously. Ichigo smirks calling it. ''Knew it Nya!''

''How could things go wrong? I look exactly like him! My disguise is perfect.'' The Pharaoh mutters angrily to himself, looking around himself. It was a bad mistake that he did as Yugi and Ichigo overheard him. ''Disguise?''

The Pharaoh panics, protesting. ''Uh... No, not a disguise! I meant... Um, I...''

The three glare no doubt certain he wasn't the real Pharaoh.

''Argh! My cover is blown! But it doesn't matter!'' The fake Pharaoh said swinging his arm and removing his jacket as his true identity was revealed. He was an ugly, obese clown with very little balding pink hair and small black eyes as he wore a dark rope clothes.

''Gehehehehe!'' The real identity of the fake Pharaoh chuckles evilly. ''I am the Mimic of Doom! We'll duel for the Millennium Items!''

Jonouchi was actually speechless this guy wasn't Atem but also he's seen him before already and actually was disguised as Kaiba.

"H-hey wasn't this guy-'' He starts telling Yugi who nodded, familiar who this guy was way back in Duelist Kingdom. ''It is.''

Mimic chuckles sounding almost angry as he has been waiting for this chance to destroy this boy who sent him to hell but now he has returned to seek out his revenge.

''I see you would remember-'' He tries to taunt the boy but instantly Yugi looks up forward, raising his Duel Disk arm. ''I'll be dueling you then.''

Mimic grits his teeth, more annoyed by him.

''Yugi.'' Ichigo mutters, worry for him. He turns his back to see her concern, smiling as he tells her. ''I'll be fine. But amazing job figuring out that wasn't Atem, Ichigo-kun.''

Ichigo blushes happily although she kinda wished he didn't said that last part, not having a clue who he was referring about.

''… Who Nya?'' She questions, not getting it. Yugi and even Jonouchi stared at her in shock before telling her. ''The Pharaoh.''

Ichigo blinks a few times before letting out a gasp of realization. ''OH…! I mean well yea, of course I did trick him and all.''

There was silence from the two before Yugi ultimately asks, assuming as much. ''You don't know his name, do you?''

''Sadly so Nya.'' Ichigo immediately revealed the truth. Jonouchi drops his jaw with Yugi actually overacted with a funny stunned expression. ''BUT HOW?! You heard it a lot of times!''

Ichigo still blushes chuckling nervously as she explains herself. ''I get scared of ghosts; it's hard to remember his name like that.''

Jonouchi just eyes her off just as she added. ''AND YES, Danny-kun is different because he's human almost all of the time Nya.''

''… You really are hopeless Momomiya.'' Jonouchi admits, not able to understand how she can't remember something like a name like Atem's just because he's a ghost. Ichigo still blushes with Yugi sighing.

Mimic, however, became more than annoyed gritting his teeth, done being treated like trash from a corner shouting. "HEY! DO NOT IGNORE ME! I WANT TO-''

He was unable to finish as Yugi turns back to his attention with a serious glare.

"I said yes but since you're in a rush…'' Yugi begins saying forming a cocky smirk. ''Fine, let's get this over with.''

Mimic glares annoyed by him as Yugi takes his pose. Ichigo and Jonouchi watched from afar as both duelists activated their Duel Disk.

''Duel!'' Both Yugi and Mimic shout drawing their 5 cards, commencing their duel.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Mimic of Doom: 4000LP**

Mimic stared at his hand letting out a soft chuckle, made a deck that focuses heavily on screwing with Yugi's deck especially his Dark Magician.

''I'll gladly let you go first. Without the Pharaoh, you're-'' He began mocking his opponent but instead of frowning or scowling, Yugi instead smiles replying. ''I'll let you think like that but I'll accept letting me go first.''

Mimic blinks confused but nods. Jonouchi was off by that guy while Ichigo, who has seen Yugi when he's serious, can tell by just looking at his eyes that he would win.

''This guy is going to lose hard Nya.'' Ichigo admits, almost foreshadowing Yugi's win.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Mimic: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' Yugi declares drawing his top card. He eyes his hand and smiles, beginning by playing a card from his card. ''First I activate the spell, Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards and next discard 2 cards.''

He drew his 3 cards, checking and discarding 2 cards as one of them was a monster.

''Let your earthly flavor be the beginning of great magic! I summon Berry Magician Girl!'' Yugi smiles as he summons a tiny size baby of a magician.

She had grey blue eyes with orange hair with swirl-like bangs showing her adorable face. She had light blueish green fairy wings as she wore a light pink magician outfit including the trademark hat as underneath was full blueish green thermal clothes. She sucks on a blueish green pacifier while holding a small rattle-like wand with large, red pink round ends.

Berry Magician Girl Lvl 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 400

Ichigo giggles blushing at how adorable that monster looks. Jonouchi stares as this was one of those Magician Girls Yugi now uses in his deck.

''Berry Magician Girl lets me add 1 Magician Girl monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Yugi explains adding 1 of his girls into his hand before picking from his hand sliding 2 facedown cards in his Spell and Trap Card Zone.

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Yugi announces very confident with his baby magical girl acting the same like her master.

Jonouchi was shocked that his best friend only made that kind of move. He expresses pretty stagger. "Why only that?! Yugi is a sitting duck with that one monster.''

Ichigo continues watching calmly, instead smiling. ''… Because he knows how he'll win Nya.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Mimic: 4000LP H: 5**_

Mimic eyes the field Yugi had summoned and actually chuckles like a clown, stating. ''How weak of you to summon a toddler to a duel, Yugi!''

Berry glares angrily at that comment with the purple eyes silent. Mimic hisses, annoyed by that look in his eyes the same that man gave him.

''Now you and then the Pharaoh will pay what you did to me!'' He vows furious, not able to forget when he was sent to the Darkness and thought he died but thanks to Reshef and Taiyo Tenma, he returned to seek out his revenge.

Yugi sighs almost bored, saying with a small smile. ''Last I check, disguising yourself as Kaiba-kun and trying to mess with every one of us in Duelist Kingdom as Kaiba's Ghost was asking for it.''

Mimic glares even more enrage than before.

''ERR… My turn!'' He shouts drawing his top card. He smirks as he began to laugh. That laughter made Jonouchi unease all of a sudden.

''I summon **Fake Magician**!'' Mimic announces as a dark fog surrounds around him. Yugi continues to stare calmly with his baby magician becoming unease. Dark smoke surrounds the field as a figure emerges. It resemble like a wizard wearing a very pale colored white outfit but it had no face as it was more like a mirror, reflecting Yugi's firm image.

 **Fake Magician Lvl 1 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

''I really don't like the look of that monster.'' Ichigo admits, not exactly a fan of a monster not having a face. Jonouchi agrees nodding.

''With **Fake Magician** summon, I can use its effect to name 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in my opponent's Deck and send it to the Graveyard.'' Mimic reveals his monsters effect grinning as his monster's mirror-like face looks at Yugi's deck, taking its reflection. ''Hmm… but which one… OH YES, the Dark Magician!''

Yugi glares as a card pops out and he takes it out, being his ace monster. He sighs sending it to the Graveyard. Mimic laughs excitedly as his magician's outfit morph into that what the Dark Magician would wear including his colors except his face was still a mirror.

''Now you cannot use Dark Magician for the rest of the duel plus **Fake Magician's** ATK, DEF, ATT, Level, Name and Effect becomes the monster I sent to the Graveyard!'' The evil imposter reveals grinning surprising Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi.

Mimic continues laughing still not done as his monster vanished in a dark ring of magic. ''I now release **Fake Magician** that is now Dark Magician and Special Summon **Dark Eradicator Warlock** in its place!''

Yugi and the others watch as a figure emerges from the darkness, revealing itself. This new monster resembled Dark Magician but also to Yugi and Jonouchi that it also resemble the Dark Sage. He had pale blueish green skin, wearing a dark red, golden lining magician's armor including a very large dark purple cape. He wields a large scepter with three large trident-like horns on the tip with all three sides surrounding a small purple orb that generates a bright glow. His eyes were paler than that of Dark Magician, narrowing down at Yugi.

 **Dark Eradicator Warlock Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

''Now you're finished boy! I activate the spell, **Hinotama**! Now you take 500 of damage!'' Mimic announces playing a spell as a fireball came at him. Jonouchi panics as that was the spell that hurt Yugi when he was possessed by Marik back in Battle City. However unlike back then, Yugi was ready revealing one of his set cards. ''I chain and activate my Continuous Trap, Magicians' Defense!''

Berry Magician Girl quickly raised her wand, glowing as Yugi was surrounded by a barrier, protecting him from the fireball barely.

''While I control a Spellcaster-Type monster, any damage I take is halved!'' The tricolor head explains as he instead took 250LP of damage.

''Next each time I activate a Normal Spell Card, **Dark Eradicator Warlock's** effect to inflict 1000 of damage to the opponent!'' Mimic reveals his warlock's unstoppable effect. Dark Eradicator lifts forwards his scepter, firing an intense dark beam towards Yugi. ''Dark Blast!''

Yugi watches as his trap begins to glow and Berry raises her wand again. The same barrier surrounds him, blocking the blast and halving the damage to 500LP.

Mimic scoffs continuing his assault with another spell. ''Next I activate the spell **Ookazi** , inflicting 800 of damage!''

A large fireball than **Hinotama** was coming at Yugi but like preciously his trap glows and Berry Magician Girl raises her wand forward. The barrier forms around the tricolor head, halving the damage to 400LP.

''Now once again, I can use **Dark Eradicator Warlock's** effect! Dark Blast!'' Mimic states as his warlock fires the same beam from before at Yugi but unlike the time before, his trap didn't trigger and instead hit Yugi back, almost sending him off his feet. He pants taking the full 1000LP of damage.

''What gives Nya! Why didn't Yugi's trap block the damage?'' Ichigo protests furious, assuming that trap would reduce all damage Yugi takes. Jonouchi knew well Ichigo is mad and he was too, explaining why. ''Yugi's trap can't halve the same damage twice.''

Ichigo widens her eyes, actually now worry that trap can't always halve the damage Yugi needs to survive. She let out a burst of shock. ''Are you kidding me Nya!''

Jonouchi sighs wishing he was but sadly that wasn't the case.

''Now I use a second **Ookazi** from my hand, inflict another 800 of damage!'' Mimic said with a smirk, licking his lips in a creep way as a large fireball came from above and hit Yugi. The tricolor head braced himself as he took 800LP of damage.

''Now I can use **Warlock Eradicator Warlock's** effect once more!'' Mimic added to further the damage as his warlock fired another dark beam, hitting through Yugi but not killing him. He groans being pushed back as he took 1000LP of damage.

Ichigo widens her eyes in terror as Yugi only had 50LP left. She actually thought Yugi had a plan but this was now scaring her if not leaving her shaken.

''HAHA! How does it feel, knowing all too well you will vanish into nothing!'' Mimic laughs out mocking Yugi further, wanting him to know the same torture he went through in that darkness. Now he will finally get his way.

''…'' Yugi eyes him silent yet his eyes were still burning unbroken. This enraged the imposter, not possible that he wasn't broken yet. He grits his teeth done with this, playing the last card in his hand. ''Now it's time to end this with the spell, **Final Flame**! Now you'll take 600 of damage and burn you away!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi widened their eyes in terror as shot of flames hit and it surrounds Yugi in flames, letting it expand into a firestorm. Mimic lets out a satisfied laugh, shouting at where his greatest enemy will perish. ''VANISH YUGI-''

Before he could even say those words, the firestorm disperses into nothing. Mimic widened his eyes as Yugi still stood calmly in a pose that mimic Yami Yugi stood. Then fear set in his soul, actually taken steps back almost tripping. ''W-what?! That's not-''

''What's wrong? Confused? You shouldn't be cocky with how you use that spell to symbolize my defeat.'' Yugi spoke in a very overconfident yet stern tone, smirking at him. Mimic began breathing deeply, actually afraid.

''If you didn't get it yet, I activated the Counter Trap, **Magicians' Reflection**!'' Yugi finally explained it as his set card had revealed itself already showing the image of both Kiwi Magician Girl and Berry Magician Girl crossing their wands as they formed a magical barrier, blocking a powerful Raigeki.

''While I control a Spellcaster-Type monster, I negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and banish it than destroy it.'' Yugi explains his trap's effect smirking. ''And since your spell was negated, **Dark Eradicator Warlock's** effect couldn't go off.''

Ichigo sighs as Jonouchi thought his heart stopped. Mimic grits his teeth, not possible this could happen.

''ERRR! **Dark Eradicator Warlock** , attack that stupid baby!'' He calls out furious as his warlock points his scepter at Berry Magician Girl. The warlock then fired an even more intense blast similar to the Dark Magic. ''Dark Magic Eradication!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi still watched silent as they knew if that attack hit then Yugi loses. However, the tricolor head just smirks declaring. ''Bad mistake. I activate Berry Magician Girl's effect.''

Mimic startles as Berry beginnings waving her wand before a blueish green barrier forms protecting her as she sits down.

''By changing her battle position, I can Special Summon 1 Magician Girl from my Deck.'' The Duel King spoke explaining as his deck pops out the monster he wants, picking it.

''Let your waves of sweets clear doubt! I summon Chocolate Magician Girl!'' Yugi calls out as a new magician joins his field.

She was older than Berry, roughly around her 18 or 17s as she had long teal hair with pink red eyes as her ears were elf-like long. She wore a revealing dark blue magician's outfit including the hat as it had a golden bat-like heart figure attached on the front. She had long blue, pink boots with the same bat-like symbol with see-through dark stockings, wearing also a miniskirt with a pink belt with a heart-shaped buckle. The chest was a top, showing her midriff, as it that exposes the bottom part of her breasts slightly. She had the same color gloves like the boots as well as golden armbands. She floats beside Berry with her dark blue, small bat wings as she wields a thin magical wand with the same bat-like figure on the top.

Chocolate Magician Girl Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Jonouchi actually whistles as Ichigo blushes admitting she's hot especially her chest. She felt lower due to that eyeing her own chest.

Mimic was confused as he noticed this new monster was in Attack Position, causing him to smirk. ''Your mistake to summon that monster in Attack Position! Now **Dark Eradicator Warlock** can attack that pathetic magician.''

 **Dark Eradicator Warlock** glares now at the new magician intercepting his attack towards her.

''Never underestimate my Magician Girls! I activate one of Chocolate's effects!'' Yugi declares smiling while Chocolate grins winking before waving her wand. Just as the attack was going to hit her, a water-like barrier in the form of batwings intercepts it, changing the direction of the blast.

''When she's targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from my Graveyard!'' Yugi explains as a card glows in his Graveyard slot, popping out as he grabs it.

''Let your warm flavor burst open! I summon Apple Magician Girl!'' Yugi calls forth as a red glowing apple suddenly descends from above Chocolate.

The apple takes the form of another young Magician Girl, around her 16s. She had short blue hair that extends sharp at the ends with reddish brown eyes. She wore a tight red, yellow magician's outfit with a pair of light red angel-like wings, attaching her back with golden attachments behind her back, letting her fly beside Berry and Chocolate. She had long red, high heel boots with small wing-like figure attaches on each boot's knee with a garter attached to the dress. She wore large red gloves with the same small wings on the ends. The red, tight dress opens up exposing some of her stomach as well as showing her cleavage in a heart-shaped design. Her magician's hat also had small feather wings attached on both sides.

Apple Magician Girl Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Jonouchi whistles again blushing while Ichigo did the same except she felt embarrassed for the two now attractive monsters.

''Next **Dark Eradicator Warlock** is redirected to Apple Magician Girl with its current ATK half!'' Yugi declares startling Mimic as his Warlock's decreased down to 1250ATK. ''What?!''

The beam came at Apple who giggles winking, forming a magical red apple in between her palms and throwing it at the beam, stopping it.

''Now I use one of Apple Magician Girl's effects and hers are similar to Chocolate's!'' Yugi explains smiling, picking a card in his hand. ''I Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Spellcaster-Type from my hand and redirect your attack to that monster.''

Mimic panics having a bad feeling all of a sudden.

''Let your sour joyful taste explode! I summon Lemon Magician Girl!'' Yugi once again calls out smiling, summoning another new magician around the same age as Apple.

In a yellow burst of light appeared a light tan skinned magician girl with a pair of elegant butterfly, attached with orange-yellow attachments behind her back. She had pale yellow, neatly curly hair with a pair of blue eyes and round red earring with yellow stars. She wore a yellow, orange magician's outfit neatly fit for her. She wears yellow, orange colored boots with skintight white stockings up to the tights before cutting into darkish brown tights. Her main outfit cover as a skirt as a light green skirt with slings around the legs and a heart-shaped belt buckle on the waist to hold it. She wore the same color gloves as well as shoulder pads as she wields a sword-like wand. Her magician's hat is sharper and longer than the others.

Lemon Magician Girl Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 600

Jonouchi continues whistling getting turned on while Ichigo blushes redder.

''Next Dark Eradicator's current ATK is halved once again.'' Yugi reminds his opponent as the beam from Dark Eradicator Warlock was redirected to Lemon with 625ATK. As the beam came at her, Lemon sticks out her tongue in a cute way, waving her wand forward.

''And now I use one of Lemon's effects. Wanna take a hint on what she can do?'' The tricolor head asks Mimic who was scared to even answer. Instead he tells him. ''I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand with its effect negated!''

He picks another card in his hand, smirking as this was how this duel will end placing it in one of his Monster Card Zones.

''Show yourself the magical apprentice of the legendary magician, Dark Magician Girl!'' Yugi finally summons his fateful original long blond magician girl with beautiful blue eyes, appearing in a sexy pose as she winks smiling. Minus a few changes in her outfit, she still resembles the same strong apprentice of the Dark Magician, ready to battle besides her sisters. The beam came at her as she easily swipes off into nothing.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Jonouchi smirks as Ichigo, still blushing, saw the full on field of Magician Girls.

''And now your Dark Eradicator's current ATK is halved again and his attack is redirected to the original Magician Girl!'' Yugi states as Mimic widens his eyes as his Warlock now had a mere ATK of 313. ''T-this cannot-''

''Let your swirling spice strength your sisters! I activate Kiwi Magician Girl's effect from my hand.'' Yugi reveals showing a monster he has discarded from his hand.

From there a new magician girl appears as her age was older than the others close to Dark Magician Girl's. She had long purple hair, not spread apart almost like a cape that went down from her bangs up to her shoulders. She had purple striped marks on both sides of her bright orange eyes. Her outfit was very dark blue skintight full body as she worn a unique magician's outfit. She wore light blue, high heel boots with some sliver colored symbols. Her skirt was like a loin cloth on the front connected to a strange silver belt with some pink gems as she also wore a grass green skirt on the back with slings wrapped around her tights. She wore a light blue, silver design with some pink gems chest armor for the breasts with sharp wing-like long ends of the armor. She also wears elbow size light blue gloves as she wields a long light blue wand. Her magician's hat resemble like a jester with a large pink heart over the forehead.

Jonouchi grins as Ichigo blushes even more than red. Soon all six Magician Girls placed their wands on top of the other with Kiwi channeling her energy through them.

''Kiwi's effect lets me increase the ATK and DEF of all Magician Girls I control equal to the number of Magician Girl monsters with different names on my field or Graveyard.'' Yugi explains his last Magician Girl's effect as all of his monsters surrounded beside him smiling. ''And right now, like Jonouchi-kun or Naruto-kun would put it, I have a Harem of 6 Magician Girls each with 1800ATK boost.''

Ichigo had a look as if he was actually meaning it and she believed that, causing her to blush that much more that a baby was out of her league.

Mimic pants having done the math in his head-

''Dark Magician Girl has 3800ATK! And I also activate **Magicians' Reflection's** second effect from my Graveyard.'' Yugi reveals as the trap that he used to save him exits out from his Graveyard slot. ''By banishing itself and destroying 1 Spell or Trap card on the field, all Spellcaster-Type monsters I control gain 300 permanent ATK and DEF for each monster with different names on the field.''

His Magicians' Defense explodes into pieces by the effect. Normally he would have gain the effect to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type from his Graveyard when it is sent to the Graveyard but since he had a full field, he couldn't. Still it did not matter at all as all monsters on the field began glow in their own attribute's light before they all began to glow neon rainbow-like.

However the aura surrounding Yugi's stronger Magician Girl was bigger in size than all of the others.

''And that makes Dark Magician Girl have-'' Yugi began saying as his apprentice of his ace monster grew in energy as her smile didn't change. Mimic began to tremble, his eyes even further widen. ''5600ATK?!''

Even Jonouchi found that impossible for Dark Magician Girl to have gained all that power. Ichigo however believed that, feeling like that when the other Mew Mews lean their strength to her. It was like those Magician Girls symbolized herself and the other Mew Mews?

''Go, Dark Magician Girl and my Magician Girls!'' Yugi commands as Dark Magician and her fellow sisters including Kiwi floated up over Mimic's extremely weaken warlock. ''Attack **Dark Eradicator Warlock**!''

Dark Magician Girl points at the warlock of what was her former master with her scepter, gathering pinkish energy in dark swirls. Berry, Lemon, Apple, Chocolate and Kiwi place their wands over hers, all of them putting their elemental energy with that of their eldest sister. Mimic panics more as their combine form a large, 7 colored sphere of magical energy that was bigger than that of **Dark Eradicator Warlock**.

"Dark Burning Magica!'' Yugi calls out the attack as Dark Magician Girl thrusts her scepter wielding arm as the sphere came charging forward towards the warlock. He was unable to do anything as the sphere hits through him, consuming him and setting off a massive explosion of different color waves. Ichigo was speechless, as if watching fireworks.

''THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AGAIN!'' Mimic cries out in pain as the blast consumes him and sends him flying. His Life Points instantly dropped from a full 4000 to 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou: 50LP vs. Mimic of Doom: 0LP**

''Nooooooo! I can't lose!'' Mimic tries shouting before he hits a wall on his back and the Millennium Scale flies out from his clothes, hitting the ground. He groans barely landing on his feet, dropping on his knees panting.

He looks up at Yugi and widens his eyes in completely terror that the tricolor head was looking down at him. Just the way he stared, almost thinking his eyes turn red and with slitter-like pupils made him actually pee his pants. He tries getting up fast and runs away badly hurt, afraid of the boy having forgotten about the Millennium Item he got.

Yugi smiled confident along with his Magician Girls as they vanished into magical sparks.

"Thank you ladies. You were all amazing every-'' The tricolor head began thanking them, bowing before suddenly Ichigo whacks him hard across the back of head, slamming him forward onto the ground.

''OW!'' He groans in pain facedown. He tries getting up rubbing the front and back of his head. He looks at Ichigo, knowing she was pissed and at the same time worried for him shouting ''YOU WERE CALLING IT SHORT NYA!''

He startles at first, just realizing he had 50LP. He wasn't sure what could have happened if he didn't have **Magicians' Reflection**. He frowns a bit, holding her hand as he apologizes. ''S-sorry, I really wanted him to think he was in the lead.''

Ichigo blushes still upset as she still yells at him. ''WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WORRYING NYA! NEXT TIME, NEGATE THE HIGHER DAMAGE, BAKA!''

Yugi blinks before chuckling, vowing with a nod. ''I will. Sorry for making you worry for me.''

The red cherry head eyes him, still blushing but due to how his Magician Girls all huddle up around the tricolor head. She was very jealous, muttering. ''… I'm cute too Nya.''

''Huh?'' Yugi blinks, hearing that but not sure what it meant. Ichigo gives him a glare, sighing letting it go. ''You're lucky you're kind Nya.''

Yugi smiled, knowing he would make it up to her somehow but later.

''Um guys.'' Jonouchi snaps the two back to reality, pointing at the Millennium Item. Yugi snaps out, nodding as he approaches it.

He eyes the Millennium Scale, picking it up before looking around. It was odd why there was no Millennium Guardian in this location. He must have been defeated by Mimic but then again, the first one guarding the Millennium Necklace easily stomp PaniK. Before he could even ask more questions the spirit of Shadi materialized before the three, scaring Ichigo slightly.

''Six Millennium Items... You are more like Pharaoh Atem, Yugi Mutou.'' Shadi admits causing the tricolor head to blush happily. Shadi then adds. ''I hope you will not give up until you defeat Reshef... And save Pegasus from the darkness.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi blink at that comment with Yugi quiet. Shadi then explained it. ''For Pegasus is also a victim. He has been swallowed by Reshef's powers of darkness.''

''You must save the world and Pegasus from the shadows...'' He tries to add before Shadi vanishes completely and his voice echoes the room for a few seconds.

Yugi smiles holding tightly on the Millennium Scale. ''We will Shadi, I promise.''

Ichigo smiled always feeling special when he tries to being a hero or someone who wants to help his friends.

Yugi eyes the Millennium Scale before putting it away, knowing this was the sixth one and the last to revive Ra. Once the strongest God is back, it wouldn't be long to confront Reshef and stop his plans.

''We now have six Millennium Items. Quick, let's get back to Ishizu!'' Yugi orders confident with Jonouchi and Ichigo following his lead. The three left the temple, out of the jungle to see Sonic waiting for them bored. The group heads out.

"So you don't really know Atem's name huh?'' Yugi asks the red pigtails chuckling, not sure how Atem will react to that.

''… Who Nya?'' Ichigo replies actually once again puzzle by that name. Yugi sweat dropped, really now hoping Atem never finds this out as the group heads back to Domino.

Yugi has viciously showed his status as Duel King, defeating a foe Atem defeated a long time before. Now with six Millennium Items, they can revive the last God card but will they?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Magicians' Reflection- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When a Spell/Trap is activated while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, banish it. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field; all Spellcaster-Type monsters you control permanently gains 300 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster with a different name on the field.

* * *

 **Mimic of Doom's new cards:**

 ***** **Fake Magician** **\- Lvl 1, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, declare the name of 1 Spelcaster-Type monster. If the declared monster is in your opponent's Deck, send it to the Graveyard. The declared monster cannot be Summoned/Set for the rest of the Duel. If you do, this card becomes the name of the sent monster with the same original Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that monster including any effects it has (if any).

 **_Dark Eradicator Warlock- Lvl 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dark Magician", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Each time a Normal Spell Card is activated, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves.

 **_Hinotama- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

 **_Ookazi- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

 **_Final Flame- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our trio has succeeded in obtaining now all 6 Millennium Items and as they revived the final God card, something unexpected happen! And Honda is also in trouble too.

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** I didn't want to make separate or Tag Duels involving Ryota (Mako) and Haga (Weevil) because much like the game, these two were just thrown in this last location in finding the Millennium Scale and gaining experience. And that was only Mako/Ryota and Weevil/Haga weren't duelists you had to face unless you wanted to by you, the player's own choice. So as such, I didn't decide to do duels involving them nor do I count on for the rest of this game like a few others later on… But don't worry, sometime in DKR you might see them duel again. Thank you for understanding.

I did a lot of Dividing in this chapter… like in **Highschool DxD** with the Divide ability… for those who know this Anime. I recommend it… you'll see why as you get more into it. Anyway, I rounded up the last halving of the ATK of Dark Eradicator Warlock since it was 312.5 so I made it to 313 of ATK.

And also how many of you loved what I did with the Magician Girls? They are like Yugi's harem. Even Ichigo admitted that for sure, scaring her, hehe. Let me know if you guys feel the same? Also Yugi really got cocky with that turn but it still shows he was ready for anything his opponent might have tried and won amazingly well.


	12. Sherlock Jonouchi and the Robot Monkeys!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 12 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 12: The Gods back to Stone?! Sherlock Jonouchi and the Case of the Robot Monkeys!**

After defeating the Mimic of Doom, our three duelists return back to Ishizu smiling, spotting the Millennium Scale in Yugi's position. "You have obtained the Millennium Scale. We now have six Millennium Items... Thank you.''

Yugi makes a small smile as Ichigo smiles and Jonouchi, doing his weird manly grin.

''We should now be able to use all three Egyptian God Cards!'' Ishizu stated using her Millennium Necklace to finally revive the last and most powerful of the God cards. Yugi sees a glow in his Duel box, pulling out the stone version of Ra. He smiles as now with Ra; they can stop Reshef and-

Suddenly the Millennium Items began to let out strange energy out of them before stopping all together. The four were startled and even more as Ra stopped glowing and suddenly a card in Yugi's deck began to glow faintly. He pulls it out, revealing it was Osiris as the God card had once turned back to stone.

''The heck!'' Jonouchi calls out in outrage with Ichigo puzzled loudly. ''W-what just happened Nya?!''

''N-no! The Winged God Dragon of Ra did not resurrect...'' Ishizu reveals in horror, not possible that Ra wasn't revived and to make a situation bad this also reverted the other God card in their position into stone. ''And even worse, the Sky Dragon of Osiris has turned back into stone.''

Yugi frowns sadden, eyeing the stone version of the very god monster that was a sign to save Atem back like this. He frowns sadden. ''Osiris.''

Ichigo frowns, seeing the look of defeat in Yugi's eyes.

''Is this the force of Reshef the Dark Being?'' Ishizu questions, not even sure what other reason could this have happened. ''But without the Egyptian God Cards, we are helpless.''

Jonouchi clinches his fists furious, slamming one over his palm. ''After all that hard work and for nothing.''

''There must be something we can do. I must think of all possibilities, no matter how small.'' Ishizu says, thinking of what she can do to fix this. If there's any chance, she must try it. ''In the meantime, please train diligently. You must prepare yourselves for anything, or you will have no chance to win.''

Yugi calmly breathes in and out, putting the stone Sky Dragon of Osiris in his Duel box along with Ra. He knows he can't mope around, nodding to her. ''If you insist, Ishizu-san.''

Ichigo lets out a sigh, not wanting to continue this irritate. ''Just great Nya. What now?''

''I guess we have no other choice… wanna have lunch?'' Jonouchi suggests asking the two. Ichigo nods, getting hungry already.

Just before the team leaves, a dog appears before them barking. ''Arf arf arf arf arf!''

The four turn to face the dog as both Yugi and especially Jonouchi knew this dog.

''This dog... Isn't this Blankey, Honda's dog?'' Jonouchi asks puzzled with Yugi nodding. Ichigo drops her jaw, not believing what she heard. ''HE HAS A DOG NYA?''

Yugi and Jonouchi blinks, just realizing that Ichigo never met Blankey before. The red cherry head approaches the dog, blushing happy before hugging it. ''She's adorable!''

Jonouchi sweat dropped, surprised Blankey isn't attacking the girl who's part cat but also that Ichigo knew the dog was a girl. Blankey barks happily, liking Ichigo's warm as she sniffs her. Ichigo blushes red as the dog licks her cheek.

''Why would Blankey be doing here?'' Yugi said puzzle. Blankey barks at them, almost as if telling them. ''Arf arf arf afr arf!''

Jonouchi and Yugi really didn't understand what the dog was saying but Ichigo did nodding, translating to the two. ''Honda is in trouble.''

''How the hell do you know?'' Jonouchi demands stunned with Yugi smiling, explaining it. ''Ichigo-kun can actually understand other animals.''

Ichigo grins as Jonouchi groans annoyed. Yugi then startles as they didn't have the time to deal with this, turning to Ishizu who shook her head. She lets them know calmly. ''Don't worry about me. You should check on your friend immediately. In the meantime, I will think on what went wrong.''

The tricolor head smiles of relief nodding. ''Okay, Ishizu-san. Good luck!''

Ishizu smiles back nodding. Yugi turns to Jonouchi and Ichigo, declaring certain. ''Ichigo-kun, Jonouchi-kun, let's go!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi nod in union as Blankey barks. ''Arf!''

Ishizu watches as the three follow the dog. Jonouchi was leading as Blankey takes them back to the Kame Shop, instantly barking towards Shizuka and Otogi. ''Arf arf arf arf arf!''

''Blankey, what's wrong?'' She questions the dog appearing before them. She then sees her brother and his friends returning back, blushing with a concerning expression. ''Onii-san!''

''You guys!'' Otogi adds just as surprised to see them. The three blink, not sure why they're acting like this.

''Is Honda around? I don't see him.'' Jonouchi asks, wondering where his other best buddy was. Shizuka and Otogi eye each other, looking down worry.

''H-he...'' Shizuka tries to utter but unable to even put it as did Otogi. ''H-Honda...''

''Is something wrong?'' Yugi asks starting to become concern as did Jonouchi just less calm. ''What? Did something happen to Honda?''

Shizuka still looked down as Otogi was the same. Jonouchi got upset trying to ask her nicely yet having the expression of something bad happen. ''Shizuka! Tell me! What happened to Honda?''

''Onii-san...'' Shiuzka utters still sounding as if something did happen. Otogi sighs trying to say ''Jonouchi-san... Honda isn't here.''

Ichigo looked around, not seeing him as she replied pretty annoy and obvious. ''Dud, we can see that Nya.''

Yugi sweat drops knowing she was mad, asking them nicer. ''So where is he?''

Shizuka and Otogi, still unease, explained that some time ago, a strange robotic monkey that resemble Honda when he was inside Noah Kaiba's Virtual World, who Ichigo had no idea who he was. So they explained that the monkey and Blankey began yelling at the other but not angrily, getting along like best friends. The two then said that they came to the conclusion that had to be Honda since he loves his beloved dog. They added that this must be part of Reshef's powers affecting the world and most people and it got to Honda. Before they could do anything, Honda had run off somewhere scaring the two.

''And that's what happened.'' Otogi finishes the story leaving Yugi and Jonouchi baffled that what had happen to Honda in the Virtual World has happened again. Ichigo had a look of ''W-WHA'' of stun, not sure she took it well.

''Onii-san, I saw this look on Honda's face...'' Shizuka began telling her brother, recalling that robot face the robot monkey that was Honda had before he left. ''It was as if he was saying that he didn't want anyone to follow him. I wonder if he's going to be okay.''

Jonouchi was silent, thinking about how frustrated Honda had it the first time that he had to figure out a way to restore his body back. Just the thought of him getting hit by a car or taken by some snot-nose kid was like a nightmare. He grunts pounding his right fist with his other palm, declaring determine. ''Don't worry about a thing, Shizuka. Honda's our friend. There's no way we'll abandon him!''

Yugi forms a small cheerful smirk, agreeing. ''That we won't.''

Ichigo sighs, agreeing too since it would be wrong of her to leave a friend behind. And also she can relate, she kisses another animal or gets super nervous or tense will turn her into a cat.

''Besides, this is a mystery that only Detective Jonouchi can solve!'' Jonouchi announces as he suddenly found himself wearing his Sherlock Holmes detective outfit. Ichigo glares annoyed, hating that outfit with Yugi and the rest sweat dropping.

''We'll look for him, but I want you to stay here, Shizuka. Just in case he comes back.'' Jonouchi lets her know as he blows through his bubble blowing pipe. Shizuka nods obedient knowing what his brother does best is handle it.

Jonouchi smiles, going to keep that promise as the three headed out. Shizuka could only pray they can find him while Otogi decides to check across the city for him, leaving as well.

''So how do we find a robot monkey, Detective?'' Ichigo asks the dirty blond-headed, pretty much not having a clue where to start. He hums, using his microscope to look for clues.

''I could sense for his aura and-'' Yugi suggests, pretty sure even if Honda was a robot he could sense his soul. Jonouchi looks up, spotting something of great interest as he tells him grinning. ''Elementary not, Yugi!''

The tricolor head burrow his right eyebrow as Jonouchi points to the left. Yugi and Ichigo turns to that direction, surprised as they spotted the robot monkey that resemble Honda. He was stealing a large bag of bananas, running off on all fours that had wheels on the palm and soles. Ichigo stares astonished.

''Where the heck is he going?'' Jonouchi ponder as he blows more from his bubble pipe. Yugi stares curious, replying. ''Guess we'll find out then.''

The three follow the monkey on wheels, stalking him towards the park. The monkey stopped, dropping the bananas it stole in a huge hill-like pile of bananas no doubt stolen too. The monkey wasn't alone as 3 other monkeys that all looked identical were there.

''Uki!'' The first Monkey who stole the bananas spoke towards the group, almost greeting the group.

''Uki! UKiki!'' The second Robot Monkey replies happy to see him as did the third. ''Ukiki! Uki uki ukikki!''

''Ukiiiii!'' The last one said rubbing his robotic stomach.

Yugi, Detective Jonouchi, and Ichigo arrive at the scene in surprised.

''Oh bananas Nya.'' The red cherry head utters out even more astonished than earlier.

''Look at all the monkey robots.'' Jonouchi states quite puzzle with Yugi having a hard time to tell the difference with these monkeys. ''It's impossible to tell which one is Honda-kun.''

He blinks, almost forgetting he can sense aura, about to change his mind but Ichigo instantly yells frustrated of this event. ''AW COME ON!''

Her screaming got to the two as did the monkeys, all turning angrily.

''Uki! Uki! Ukiiii!'' The first robot monkey cries out pointing his finger at the intruders, all of them howling with glowing red eyes. ''Ukikikki!''

The robot monkeys extend their right arms as suddenly the front wrist opens up, revealing a retractable Duel Disk for each one with a deck already install there. This startled the three not at all expecting this.

It was Yugi who was first to figure out why the monkeys were doing this, eyeing the bananas. ''I get it! The monkeys think we're stealing their bananas. That's why they're challenging us to duel.''

''These monkey robots can duel?'' Jonouchi utters puzzled, trying to sound like he was calm but he was really surprised. It was on that stop that his head pop up with probably the best solution to this problem. ''I've got it! I know how we can find out which one is Honda!''

''H-how do you-'' Ichigo questions not following… until she panics as she saw a spark in Jonouchi's eyes. She got scared, backing off what she was saying. ''You know what! I now-''

''ELEMENTARY, my foolish Momomiya.'' Jonouchi instantly declares, beating her from changing her mind. Ichigo groans irritate, not wanting to fall for it as the detective explains, tapping his head to make him look cooler. ''Honda is a total amateur when it comes to dueling. So all we need to do is duel these monkey robots. The weakest one is Honda!''

Yugi actually smiles, liking that plan. It was going to force them to duel the robot monkeys but it should provide which one was the real Honda.

''And what if that doesn't work?'' Ichigo questions if this plan doesn't work. She knew it was a good plan but they don't have all day dealing with these monkeys either.

''I don't think there's any other way to tell them apart. Let's try dueling them.'' Yugi suggests to the red pigtail, knowing they don't have time but also they can't waste around not taking a chance. Ichigo sighs, knowing how Yugi can always convinced her. ''Guess we have no choice.''

Jonouchi chuckled blowing from his pipe. ''Yeah, I'm using my noodles like a true detective!''

Ichigo gives him a narrow look not going to admit he was right-right.

The first three Robot Monkeys were still going through with the dueling but the fourth wasn't as convince, even trying to leave but Yugi didn't let it moving in fast than he could start running.

''Ukki?'' The monkey halts in shock. Yugi eyes the monkey, trying to sense for his aura but it seemed to not be working. Maybe Reshef's powers are that much greater.

''Why are you running? Are you not Honda-kun?'' The tricolor head speaks to the monkey, trying to confirm if he was their friend. The monkey stares at him, uttering in its cry. ''Ukiiii...''

Ichigo blinks, not understanding the creature and usually she can understand any animal she comes her way or even from afar like any human.

''We'll know for sure after we duel!'' Jonouchi insures Yugi who sighs, nodding. That robot monkey stares at them before turning back to join the other three.

Ichigo scans their opponents, knowing it will make the dueling at least easier if they duel the robot one by one. "Alright there are 4 of them Nya… so we need 1 more duelist to-''

''If you don't mind Momomiya, I'm going to be the one to stomp these chimps.'' Jonouchi suddenly declares, moving forward as his detective coat floats behind his back briefly. Yugi eyes his best friend, seeing he was serious while Ichigo let out a giggle.

''… Okay that was funny. You? Beat them alone?'' She questions, more convince if it was Yugi saying that but not him. Jonouchi smirks, assuring her he was. ''That's right.''

''ARE YOU INSANE NYA!'' Ichigo instantly shouts as even Jonouchi found pain with her voice echoing hard through his brain. ''WE GOT NO TIME!''

Jonouchi bends down, rubbing his ears from the shouting. Ichigo glares more than annoyed that he's that careless to decide it was the best time to duel these robot monkeys alone. Before she could tell him how stupid that was Jonouchi gets up and gives her a firm look. It wasn't an angry one but rather one that simply states he has to for Honda.

"…'' Ichigo looks at him silently, biting her lip that he's really this stupid to do this. She grumbles bother, letting him do whatever stupid he wants. ''FINE! Lose to robot monkeys. That's going to be a fun story Nya.''

Jonouchi nods smiling as he walks forward to face the monkeys alone. Yugi sweat drops in his own corner, not wanting to butt in or else he will regret it. Besides, he was certain Jonouchi would win.

Jonouchi stares serious at his four tiny foes, activating his Duel Disk as he'll use all his means to bring back Honda.

"DUEL!'' Jonouchi calls out with the monkeys all making the same ''UKI'' cry drawing their 5 cards and commencing this 1-vs-4 Duel.

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Robot Monkeys: 4000LP (X4)**

Ichigo just stared at this puzzled out of her mind that he was fine to duel these many foes alone.

''This is insane Nya! The Baka can't duel all those tiny robot monkeys alone.'' The red cherry head stated upset, more worry what might happen if he loses. They might take her and use her like a sacrifice for their giant robot monkey king. That King Kong movie really left an impact in Ichigo's head, regretting in watching it.

''Jonouchi-kun can handle this, especially if I know what he's aiming for.'' Yugi, however, differs that his friend will win for sure.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Monkey 1: 4000LP H: 5 / Monkey 2: 4000LP H: 5 / Monkey 3: 4000LP H: 5 / Monkey 4: 4000LP H: 5_

Jonouchi knew he had one chance to really find out which one of these monkeys is his friend and he just needs to get the right hand to make it happen. If he doesn't, then it's over for him.

"Time to find which one of you is the real Honda! My turn!'' Jonouchi declares determined, drawing his top card. He eyes and immediately forms a cocky grin, getting it.

''Why is he grinning now?'' Ichigo questions sweat dropping. Yugi watches, certain he got what he needed.

''I'll start by activating the spell, **Cards of the Red Stone**!'' Jonouchi commences, playing a spell as a glowing, cracking egg appears before becoming red light. The light shot into his Duel Disk, accessing him to draw. ''First I send **Red-Eyes Gearfried** from my hand so then I draw 2 cards!''

He sends his black knight Gearfried away as he drew two cards, adding as a card pops out from his Deck. ''Plus I send the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck to my Graveyard.''

He does so as he has everything he needed, summoning a monster. ''Next I summon **The Black Stone of Legend**!''

A black, glowing red egg appears beginning to hatch open.

 **The Black Stone of Legend Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Ichigo startles a bit remembering that monster from before when she had a duel against the dirty blond-headed, stating it. ''I remember that card Nya! He used it against me.''

''I activate my stone's effect and release it, letting me Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster in its place from my Deck.'' Jonouchi explain his monster's effect as the egg glows and explodes in crimson red flames. Within those, flames, a pair of red eyes glowed ever so brightly.

''Let your passionate flames erupt into flares that engulf anything in your way!'' Jonouchi chants as a two-mouth enchanted Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerges from the flames, releasing a dragon's cry. '' **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**!''

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"Woah, nice start.'' Ichigo admits surprised he manage to summon that monster. Yugi oddly smirks, knowing this wasn't the full play of his friend's turn. ''Jonouchi-kun isn't done.''

''Since I summon a Red-Eyes monster to my Field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand.'' Jonouchi explains as he grabs a card in his hand and places it in his Monster Card Zone. ''Appear, **Red-Eyes Copycat**!''

From flames emerges a wizard-like monster with a mirror over his face, almost as if it was his face and a red eye in his right palm. Unlike the original Copycat, its color scheme was red and black.

 **Red-Eyes Copycat Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''T-that's a new monster for sure.'' Ichigo utters surprised by this new monster. Yugi nods still smiling.

Jonouchi starts getting cocky, getting what he needed as he explains. '' **Red-Eyes Copycat** has the effect to treat its Level, ATK, DEF, and name as a monster on the field and I choose Flare Dragon!''

His monster turns, having his mirror reflect Black Flare Dragon as the very fiery spirit of said monster was behind the monster, becoming the same in ATK, DEF, Level and even name.

Ichigo watches, assuming that Jonouchi's plan is to use powerful monsters to outnumber anything the monkeys might try.

''Well at least he has two strong-'' She was saying until suddenly Jonouchi declares as this will leave her speechless. ''Now I overlay my 2 Level 7 monsters!''

Ichigo blinks as suddenly both monsters transform into fiery red orbs of light shooting up in the sky. This got to her as a strange black-ish golden swirl that resembles starts portal opens up. ''OVER-NYA?!''

Even the monkeys were confused, not sure how to compute with such unheard play.

''Here it comes, the new Summoning Method; Xyz Summon!'' Jonouchi calls out as both the orbs that were his monsters enter inside the vortex before suddenly expanding and exploding in flames.

''Forged from the metal of the darkest steel hearts; find your burning crimson eyes and help me change other lives! Now descend! Rank 7! **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon**!'' Jonouchi calls upon as his new monster from the fiery vortex descends.

It took the form of a metallic version of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, having the top and bottom faces. Its body was more shiny black with red as flames were shooting out from exhaustion pipes from the top and bottom of the wings, the tip of the tail and from the legs near the knees. The dragon's red eyes glow even darker, letting out a machine-like roar. Surrounding the dragon were 2 glowing red spheres of light.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Rank 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

Ichigo stares speechless, never before seeing such a thing in her life. Sure, she just started the game of Duel Monsters but at this point the only things that existed in the Fusion- Extra Deck were Fusion Monsters. And then there were Ritual Monsters but this Xyz is completely shocking.

''Xyz Summon?'' The red cherry head utters, not sure how to react to such a summoned. Yugi smiled getting how Ichigo feels when he too first heard of it.

''That's the new Summoning for the Extra Deck.'' The tricolor head suddenly explains it to her as Ichigo turns to listen more. ''It uses 2 monsters of the same Level and basically overlaps them on top of the other to summon this new monster. And those monsters used are like batteries for certain effects for that monster.''

Ichigo blinks; just amazed such a thing existed. It seemed complex to do but it was very amazing regardless. ''That's… pretty cool. To think the baka had a card like this.''

Yugi nods knowing that might be the key for Jonouchi in winning this duel. The monkeys were still staggered by this new monster but try to duel regardless.

Jonouchi smiles confident, pretty much having the longest 3 weeks MASTERING the Xyz Summoning for this new Red-Eyes. It was much harder than he had hope it was.

''Now I use Flare Metal's effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon a Normal Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard to the field!'' Jonouchi suddenly declares as the dragon absorbs one of the floating spheres into itself. ''Appear once again, **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**!''

From a burst of flames appears the enchanted Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

Ichigo blinks again, knowing something was off with that until she remembered why he can summon this dragon which is clearly an Effect Monster.

''So since this Red-Eyes monster is a Gemini monster…'' She begins to say, getting slightly stuck as Yugi helps her with the rest. ''It's treated as a Normal Monster until its Normal Summon again.''

Ichigo snaps her fingers giggling, glad she had her dictionary on Duel Monsters.

''I set 2 cards and end my turn.'' Jonouchi finishes his turn with 2 facedown Spell/Trap cards behind his dragons. He eyes them, knowing they'll either help him win or lose the duel.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Jonouchi_ _: 4000LP H: 2 /_ _ **Monkey 1: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Monkey 2: 4000LP H: 5 / Monkey 3: 4000LP H: 5 / Monkey 4: 4000LP H: 5_

''UKIIII!'' The first monkey cries out, drawing its card. He eyes it, saying as he places it on his Monster Card Zone. ''Uki uki uki!''

Ichigo sweat drops, really wishing she can understand robot monkeys like she does with Pudding as a giant, mad gorilla appears slamming his fists over his muscle-like chest.

Berserk Gorilla Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

''I'm not surprised it's a gorilla.'' Jonouchi states with an unease expression.

''Uki!'' The monkey cries as it played a spell that appears through light. It shows Berserk Gorilla being rebuilt with machine parts. Jonouchi blinks not getting what that card is supposed to do arguing puzzled. ''What the heck is that?! Explain!''

''Uki uki uki uki!'' The monkey explained… but in its cry further made the dirty blond-headed angrier. ''I DON'T SPEAK MONKEY!''

Ichigo sweat dropped, not understanding them either even admitting it. ''I don't blame him, they're robot monkeys.''

Yugi blushes sweat dropping as he saw the card and knew from the text it had what it can do, telling her and Jonouchi. ''That Spell is called **Ape-Grade** which sends Berserk Gorilla to summon **Cyber Gorilla**.''

Ichigo blinks as she watches the Berserk Gorilla disappear and in its place was the same monster, wearing or attached with cybernetic armor and body parts like a right armed robot arm. It had an attached half visor on its left eye, having a vicious brownish-yellow glow.

 **Cyber Gorilla Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400**

Suddenly Flare Metal roars unleashing a heat-like wave across its body, hitting that robot monkey. The monkey manages to not fall sliding backwards with its Life Points down at 3500.

''Why did the robot monkey take damage just then?'' Ichigo questioned in surprise in how that just happened. Jonouchi smiled confident as he explains. ''Every time my opponent activates a card or effect while it has a Xyz Material, **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon** will inflict 500 of damage.''

The robot monkeys were very surprised by this, taking note though it won't be easy.

Ichigo was actually amazed that dragon had such an effect, admitting it. ''That's… very helpful actually.''

''UKI!'' The monkey cries out, playing a new spell. It shows the image of 3 different arms wearing Duel Disks, all placing their hands over the other to symbolize a union. Yugi knew this card explaining it to the red cherry head. ''Now it used a Spell for Tag Duels, **Ultimate Alliance**. That spell allows all the monkeys to use the cards in their hands this turn.''

Ichigo gulps, knowing now Jonouchi will need to be ready for the worst. The Red-Eyes duelist was the least worry, calling it smirking. ''Bring them on! Flare Metal Dragon will just inflict another 500!''

His Xyz Red-Eyes monster unleashes waves of flames from its exhaustions from the legs, burning the same robot monkey as last time. The monkey hisses now having 3000LP.

''Uki!'' The second and third Monkey Robots cry out summoning their own Berserk Gorillas.

Berserk Gorilla(x2) Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

''UKI!'' The two cry playing the same spell as the previous one. Ichigo panicked uttering. ''Now they all used that **Ape-Grade** Spell!''

Yugi nods calmly as the three humans watched as the two mad gorillas were replaced with their cyborg enchanted versions.

 **Cyber Gorilla(x2) Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400**

''Uki!'' The last of the Robot Monkey cries summoning a different monster. This one resembled a robotic, white, light teal-ish colored monkey.

Acrobat Monkey Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

Jonouchi, Ichigo and Yugi sweat drop, knowing for sure that monster the monkey summoned is extremely weak from what the other 3 robot monkeys summoned. This confirmed one thing with Jonouchi being the one to finally say it. ''… That's Honda.''

''We couldn't agree.'' Yugi and Ichigo both agreed annoyed it was that obvious.

The second monkey cries out using a spell. ''Uki!''

Suddenly an energy-like wave in the form of a fist came down at Jonouchi's dragon but didn't even do anything as the exhale flames of the dragon protects it like a barrier.

''One of them activated Smashing Ground to destroy Jonouchi's Flare Metal Dragon.'' Yugi explains staggered along with Ichigo amazed. ''And it didn't work!''

Jonouchi smirks once more confident, revealing what happened. ''Since I still have a Xyz Material in my dragon, **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon** cannot be destroyed by card effects!''

The monkeys were not expecting this as Jonouchi adds smirking. ''And now you take damage!''

His dragon unleashes another heat wave at this monkey, hitting it as his Life Points dropped at 3000.

''UKIII!'' The first three monkeys cry out furious, all activating the same exact spell. As it triggered; their **Cyber Gorillas** howl in union as their ATK shot up over that than Jonouchi's dragon. However, his dragon unleashes the same powerful heat wave, hitting all the monkeys that activated that spell losing another 500LP.

''Now the first three activated Wild Nature's Release, adding their DEF into their ATK even though they'll be destroyed during the End Phase.'' Yugi states worry as the numbers weren't good for Jonouchi. Ichigo agreed not liking his odds.

''UKI!'' The first Robot Monkey cries out pointing its finger at Jonouchi's dragon. Its robotic gorilla charges forward on all fours like a gorilla, leaping upward. Jonouchi and his Flare Metal Dragon watch as the cyborg gorilla extends its arm and thrusts at full force. Flare Metal Dragon tries to unleash a fire blast except the punch went through and hit the dragon. Jonouchi watches in worry as the attack went through his dragon's chest, letting out a final roar before shattering into pieces.

Ichigo panics as she watches Jonouchi's Life Points taking 1000 of damage. ''Oh no Jonouchi's Metal Dragon is gone!''

Yugi nodded but the look Jonouchi said otherwise; he was smiling.

''I've been waiting for this! I activate the trap, **Red-Eyes Burn**!'' Jonouchi suddenly calls out, triggering one of his set traps. The card glows as flames spread around the field before all launching upward, combining with each other to take the form of **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon**.

''Thanks to this card, all players take damage equal to my **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's** original ATK!'' Jonouchi informs his trap's devastating effect, shocking Ichigo and the Robot Monkeys. The fiery form of the metallic twin mouth dragon roars before glowing brightly until it explodes in flames like a supernova. The blast hits Jonouchi and all the Robot Monkeys. The first two monkeys were sent flying as their Life Points hit at 0. The other two barely survived with Jonouchi smiling weakly, having below 300LP.

Ichigo really alarms unexpected by this, shouting loudly. ''HE ONLY HAS 200LP LEFT NYA!''

Yugi would normally agree with her but in this case Jonouchi made one of the best combos, explaining it. ''But Jonouchi-kun did it! He took down 2 of the monkeys.''

Ichigo still frowns unsure if that really matter. There were still two more that can attack with any of those **Cyber Gorillas** this turn.

''UKI!'' The third Robot Monkey cries out mad as its Cyber Gorilla comes charging at Jonouchi's **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**. However, he wasn't in the least worry as he activates his set trap. ''I don't think so! I reveal the Counter Trap, Negate Attack!''

Suddenly an invisible barrier surrounds his dragon, blocking the gorilla's extended mighty punch, stopping it in its tracks.

''Now my trap negated your attack and ends the Battle Phase!'' Jonouchi says causing the monkeys to get really made. Ichigo sweat drops realizing he could have just used that trap earlier to avoid not losing his **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon** and not having 200LP left. ''Nice?''

''U-uki…'' The two remaining monkeys spoke defeated as all the gorillas affected by Wild Nature's Release were destroyed instantly. But as the monkeys' turn ended, all three cyborg gorillas return back to their field with 400ATK extra.

 **Cyber Gorilla(x3) Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400**

''Hey! Why that gorilla came back?'' Jonouchi demanded in outrage, not at all expecting something that bizarre to happen. Yugi tries to read what the monster text of the card the monkeys were using. He squeezes them as they glow red briefly, getting it as he tells his friend. '' **Cyber Gorilla** will return back to the field when they're destroyed by battle or by a card effect plus they gain 400 ATK each time they're brought back.''

Jonouchi startles by this, not at all expecting this. Ichigo groans upset this had to happen just when she thought the idiot could win, not it became worst. ''This is very bad Nya.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 200LP H: 2**_ _/ Monkey 1: 0LP H: 2 / Monkey 2: 0LP H: 2 / Monkey 3: 200LP H: 3 / Monkey 4: 1200LP H: 5_

Even in a badly position, Jonouchi just smirks calling it. "Not to worry, this duel is already over!''

Ichigo blinks shocked as did the remaining Robot Monkeys. ''Uki?''

Jonouchi smirks, having the right card in his hand to turn the tables in one shot. ''My turn!''

He draws his top card and smirks as he immediately continues. ''First I Normal Summon **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon** , making it an Effect Monster!''

His enchanted Red-Eyes let out a roar, fiery energy surrounding it. Ichigo stares, aware that Gemini Monsters need to be Normal Summon once so they can truly gained their effects but she was still concern if that was going to be enough.

''Next I activate the spell, Shield & Sword!'' Jonouchi proceeds, activating a favorite spell. Yugi smiles seeing him use that spell.

Suddenly all monsters on the field began to glow as their ATK and DEF were swapped with the other.

''Now all our monsters original ATK and DEF are swapped.'' Jonouchi explained as his dragon roars. ''Those **Cyber Gorillas** now only have 1800ATK with Red-Eyes having 2000ATK!''

The Robot Monkeys slightly panicked as that meant the third one was finished.

''Battle! Red-Eyes, attack that robot from the third chimp!'' Jonouchi orders entering his Battle Phase, as Black Flare Dragon roars, releasing a twin fireball in its two mouths. ''Dark Mega Gaia Flare!''

His dragon unleashes the twin fireballs, striking the monkey's monster and defeating it too as its Life Points hit 0 hard. The fourth Robot Monkey shivers scared being the last standing.

''Just one left but does he have a card to survive next turn?'' Ichigo questions, still having her doubts as Jonouchi is still in a bad position. Yugi instead smirks, revealing pretty calmly. ''He won't need to.''

The red cherry head blinks as Jonouchi declares grinning. ''I end my Battle Phase and activate **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's** effect. Since my dragon was involved in damage calculation, I can inflict damage to the opponent equal to its original ATK.''

Ichigo widens her eyes and shocking the fourth Robot Monkey. Jonouchi's Red-Eyes' four red eyes glow as it forms the same twin fireballs in between its two combine mouths.

''And there's only one monkey left Nya!'' She utters in astonishment with Yugi nodding.

''Roast the chimp bot.'' Jonouchi orders serious as his black dragon unleashes its fireballs, immediately hitting and engulfing the last Robot Monkey crying in pain. It falls backwards with its Life Points hitting 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Katsuya Jonouchi: 200LP vs. Robot Monkeys: 0LP (X4)**

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon** roars victories, vanishing along with the **Cyber Gorillas**. Jonouchi sighs as he watches as the first three Robot Monkeys run off defeated. The fourth one remains oddly enough.

''Case close.'' Jonouchi declares like a badass with Ichigo sighing, not sure if he was with almost losing.

''U-ukiiii...'' The monkey utters tried as Jonouchi approaches it. He stares firmly at the robot, almost trying to confirm something which he did.

''This monkey's lousy... There's no doubt about it!'' Jonouchi states certain about it, kneeling down next to the robot. ''You're Honda, aren't ya? Howl twice if it's true.''

''Ukki! Ukikki!'' The monkey howled twice as instructed, causing Ichigo to be left speechless.

''Man, look at you. How could Kaiba do this to my other best bud?'' Jonouchi questions, clinching his fist as Kaiba is even more heartless than he could possibly imagine. The tricolor head also sighs, certain it wasn't Kaiba's doing but they should first worry to take their friend back.

''Let's take him back to the Kame Shop.'' He suggests to Jonouchi who nodded. Ichigo sweat drops, sighing. ''Better there than here Nya.''

With that the group takes the robotic monkey Honda back. Shizuka was waiting for them to return as she soon spots the group with the monkey as well.

''Honda!'' The light orange-brown headed calls out relief, almost crying as the monkey sees her. It starts having heart-shaped eyes before running up to her, embracing her. ''Ukiiii!''

Shizuka giggles happily hugging him closely eyeing the three. ''I'm so glad you found him!''

Yugi and Ichigo smiled while Jonouchi, however, was furious seeing how close the monkey was next to his sister's chest. That part got him mad, telling him off. ''Hey, Honda! That's enough! Get away from my sister!''

The monkey turns its head, hissing angrily which further pissed the dirty blond-headed. ''Why, you...!''

''Stop Onii-san!'' Shizuka stops her from trying anything, shielding the Robot Monkey of Honda from her older brother. ''Hasn't Honda suffered enough already?

Jonouchi groans eyeing his very much serious sister, protesting. ''Yeah, but...''

Shizuka silences him with a stare, causing the monkey to become cuddling again. ''Ukiii ukiii!''

Even Ichigo admits this wasn't a great thing either as the monkey was pervert, much like the talking stuff lion Ichigo Kurosaki keeps.

''You're starting to tick me off, Honda.'' Jonouchi mutters upset at his friend now robot.

Just then Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku, walks out hearing the rockiest outside his game shop. He then spots the monkey around Shizuka's arms, recalling it. ''Oh? That monkey robot...''

Yugi faces his grandfather, frowning as he explains to him. ''Oji-san, this monkey robot is actually Honda-kun.''

Sugoroku blinks confused by what his youngest grandchild just said with Ichigo oddly supporting Yugi.

''Yugi, what on earth are you saying?'' He questions him off with Yugi trying to convince him. ''I know it's hard to believe but it's true.''

''Somehow.'' Ichigo mutters sarcastic. Jonouchi then says going to prove it, glaring at the robot Honda. ''I'll prove it. Honda, if you can understand me; howl three times.''

''Uki! Uki! Ukiki!'' The robot monkey cries out excitedly, still cuddling Shizuka. Jonouchi smiles with a firm nod. ''And that's all she wrote.''

''That was three times by the way.'' Ichigo suddenly reveals causing the dirty blond-headed to glare at her. Before he got a chance to argue with her, Yugi's grandpa begins to laugh cheerful. ''Hohohohoho!''

''Wh-what's the matter, Oji-san?'' Yugi questions, not exactly following it. Sugoroku starts calming down, smiling as he said. ''You kids are too much.''

''More like idiots.'' A voice said instantly causing Yugi to jump off his feet scared. He slowly turns his head shivering, seeing his long blonde-headed with purple front haired. She stares firmly towards him.

''Nee-san!'' Yugi utters a little scared, seeing his older sister Jenny Mutou with her arms crossed, revealing. ''That monkey robot was one of the products I suggested our Oji-san to selling in the shop.''

''But since no one bought it, I was playing with it.'' Sugoroku adds blushing, never playing such a toy before but hey, he thought it would be fun.

The group froze up with Jonouchi trying to say shocked. ''B-but... It understood everything I said.''

''That's because I programmed it so it would. I was wondering where it went, but I'm glad to have it back.'' The elder Mutou said with relief. Jenny sighs annoyed eyeing the robot monkey annoyed as she knew it would cause problems.

''I told you to put a leash on the thing.'' She told her grandfather who chuckles. ''My bad dear. Come on, monkey robot. Let's go back to the shop!''

''In a minute.'' Jenny replies spotting something, making her smirk as she points up ahead. ''Speaking of the real Honda.''

The group blinks as they turn around and were left speechless as both Otogi and the actual Honda were walking towards them.

''Hi, guys! What are you all doing here?'' Honda asks the group with a smile on his face. Jonouchi and Ichigo glare upset with Yugi and Shizuka blinking.

''Huh… what? Why are you all looking at me weird?'' He questions with Otogi sighing just as frustrated.

Jonouchi glares furious towards Honda, calling out stunned. ''YOU... Where in the world were you?!''

''I had the munchies, so I went out for some food.'' Honda replies blinking, recalling the pressure with Reshef made him hungry. So he went to eat something.

''I found him after an hour.'' Otogi explains as he had painful, long journey searching until he did.

Jonouchi snaps grabbing Honda by the collar tightly, yelling directly at his ear. ''You idiot! After we went ape over you!''

Ichigo groans feeling the shouting in her own ears too.

''Wh-what are you talking about?'' Honda questions very confused what he was talking about. Otogi observes the robot monkey strapped around Shizuka sweat dropping. ''Then this monkey robot is really just a robot?''

Shizuka blinks, looking down as the monkey drops down, crying happily. ''Ukikikikikiii!''

She still blinks before giggling. ''That's what you get for monkeying around.''

Yugi and Ichigo sweat dropped, not believing they spend their time looking for Honda and it wasn't even him. Jonouchi sighs lowering his head that he won a duel and solved a case, all for nothing. ''Uh... Yeah... Nice one, Shizuka...''

Shizuka once again giggles. Our three heroes sighed, not sure if they achieve anything… however, they couldn't rest now as they needed to once again restore the Egyptian Gods and find the last Millennium Item or else Reshef wins. Can they do it?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Note:** Jonouchi has used most of the new Red-Eyes support cards in Episode/Chapter 5 of DKR Volume 3. Check them out to confirm it. *****

 ***Red-Eyes Copycat- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: When you summon a ''Red-Eyes'' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; this card's Level, ATK, DEF and Name becomes the same as the targeted monster's.

 **_Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon- Rank 7, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

 ***MY FIRST XYZ MONSTER IN THIS SERIES TO DATE***

Effect: 2 Level 7 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent activates a card or effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 **_Red-Eyes Burn- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn.

* * *

 **Fanmade cards featured this chapter:**

 ***Ape-Grade- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute 1 ''Berserk Gorilla'', Special Summon 1 ''Cyber Gorilla'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

 ***Cyber Gorilla- Lvl 6, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of ''Ape-Grade'', and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect): you can Special Summon this card during the End Phase. This card gains 400ATK x the number of times it was Special Summoned by its own effect this Duel.

 ***** **Ultimate Alliance- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This Card can only be activated in a Tag Duel or Battle Royale Duel. Until the end of this turn, your partner(s) in this Duel can play and activate their cards (this also includes their Normal Summoning).

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Ishizu has learned what has happened to the God Cards and while this goes on, the Neo Ghouls finally make their move. Can Domino survive by this assault?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** This is my first ever Duel Monsters' 4 against 1 duel in a fanfic and I wanted to make it as simple as possible since Jonouchi/Joey was the only one dueling. So I establish some rules:

1) Effect Damage like Ring of Destruction or in this case Red-Eyes Burn can damage all players than the user and 1 of the opponents.

2) Jonouchi gets to have a turn in between each of the robots since it is 1-on-4.

3) When an opponent, who had his/her Life Points already hit 0 is about to be inflicted by a card effect, it can be redirected to another opponent who still has Life Points.

4) Multiple duelists of the same side have a share field.

I know there are many different rules used like all players get fair turns and not one having another in between the opponents… but in this case 2) remains.

I didn't want to make this duel 1 vs 1 then again and then again so heck with that; let's make it interesting. Let me know what you guys think?

The chant for Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon was possible thanks to this website:

aminoapps page/ygo/3971797/red-eyes-flare-metal-dragon-chant-summon-chant-challenge

I know the duel was within those Galapagos Islands but to make it feel actually not stupid that a bunch of robot monkeys go there, they go to the park instead.

Also… HONDA/TRISTAN HAD A DOG?! Lucky in the English Version of Reshef of Destruction. I am not making Robot Monkey Honda/Tristan a thing for the main DKR storyline. And I remove the Flashback of the robot monkey, not wanting to deal with it and I might do that for most of the chapters.


	13. Siege in Domino! Neo Ghouls on the Move!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 13 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 13: Siege in Domino! Neo Ghouls on the Move!**

After their goose chase after a robot monkey who everyone thought was Honda but he wasn't and was just a robot monkey, our three heroes return back to the older Ishtar sibling. She had a look as if she had figure out the problem they were currently in.

''You have returned at the right time.'' Ishizu informs them with a smile as she discovered what had gone wrong before with reviving the Winged God Dragon of Ra. ''To restore the Egyptian God Cards from stone, we need the Millennium Items.''

Ichigo gave an ''ARE YOU JOKING'' expression as if Ishizu went crazy during the time they left. Even Jonouchi felt the same reminding her. ''But we tried that already! It didn't work.''

Ishizu nods, assuming that they are upset as she explains in details exactly what she means. ''That was because the Items were still an incomplete set. We need all the Millennium Items in one place. If we have them all, the Egyptian God Cards will be restored.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi blink, starting to realize it too, both looking at Yugi.

''All the Millennium Items...'' Yugi mutters as he moves his right hand over his chest where he had carry the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

''Yes, all that remains is the Millennium Puzzle.'' Ishizu reveals, feeling responsible and impatient to forget the most important Millennium Item. Yugi frowns, knowing they need to find that last item but they don't know where to start. Ishizu then tells the group with confidence. ''Have no fear. I have an idea of its whereabouts. I will retrieve the Millennium Puzzle.''

''That's a bad idea Nya.'' Ichigo protests, not a fan on splitting up especially with many threats still exist. Jonouchi nods siding with the red cherry head. ''I agree with Momomiya. Ishizu, you don't have to go. Let us handle it.''

Ishizu understood their concern but she lets them know smiling. ''I have a different task for you three.''

''A different one?'' Yugi questions as Ichigo and Jonouchi were confused too. Ishizu nods knowing this was important, much more than the three imagine.

''Ra and Osiris were not the only Egyptian God Cards that turned into stone... Kaiba's Giant God Soldier of Obelisk must have turned into stone as well. Please find Kaiba.'' She informs them, asking of them to find the Blue-Eyes duelist. Yugi smiled sweat dropping, knowing he would… but…

''FORGET IT!'' Both Jonouchi and Ichigo declined furious, not going to accept finding the one man they both hate. Yugi sighs, figuring as much.

''We have no choice. We need to bring the seven Millennium Items and the three Egyptian God Cards together.'' Ishizu informs them, knowing full well that without Obelisk, they cannot revive the Gods all together and that god is in Kaiba's possession at the time being. ''Only then can we fully restore the Egyptian God Cards.''

''… Let's go then.'' Yugi made his choice telling the two with a calming smile. Ichigo and Jonouchi glare annoyed before sighing of defeat. They follow Yugi as Ishizu went her own path into the train station, unaware she was being followed.

The three headed to the one place Kaiba would most likely be; Kaiba Corp. And as much, he was there along with Mokuba. The three approach with Yugi speaking out to his rival. ''Kaiba-kun.''

Seto turns, glancing over at the tricolor head in a sinister stare with his arms crossed. ''I figured you'd come. You're here to see about Obelisk. You want to know if it's turned into stone, right?''

''Eh… No?'' Ichigo replies unease, causing Yugi to startle that she would say it like that. Jonouchi did the same not believing she told such a weak lie since they were here to tell him the truth… even if Kaiba will say it's fake. Ichigo gulps, not sure why she said it like that.

''No? Then there's nothing to talk about.'' Seto replies, actually buying it to the three's surprise as he added annoyed. ''Ishizu's probably behind this stupid magic trick anyway. Now move aside!''

He tries walking pass the three but Yugi stood in his way, trying to explain it honestly. ''Wait, this wasn't technically Ishizu-san's fault. It was because we try to revive Ra but we needed the Millennium Puzzle and Obelisk to complete the ritual.''

Seto narrows his glaring eyes, showing how much annoy he was now.

''It's one damn thing that I believe the crap about magic Yugi but don't take me like I care about bringing all the gods, including Ra!'' Kaiba replies harshly, not at all affecting Yugi's calm attitude. This annoyed Kaiba scoffing. ''Tch. Sometimes I question if you're kindness hides the fact you're a fool.''

Yugi smiled chuckling. Ichigo sweat drops amazed Yugi is the only one who can stand toe-to-toe with Kaiba's inhuman rude nature.

''And now you want me to see Ishizu?'' Kaiba demands to know as Yugi nods firmly. He rolls his eyes figuring as much, replying coldly. ''Hmph. I don't think so. I want nothing to do with you losers. I'll find out who did this to Obelisk on my own!''

Yugi sighs, even using reason to make him see what is more important.

''But if I have to, I'll meet her in person and make her pay!'' Kaiba then declares getting the others to actually worry.

Seto turns to face his younger brother, ordering him. ''Mokuba, I have some errands to run. You'll in charge of KaibaCorp while I'm gone.''

Mokuba nods firmly, knowing full well his brother can count on him. ''You can count on me, Nii-san!''

Seto nods, aware he won't let him down. He resumes walking away, passing the other three until he stops standing behind Yugi.

''… You better find that puzzle. I wish to duel Atem and then you, crushing you both.'' Kaiba tells the tricolor head who smiles, going to do just that. ''I will.''

Seto stares at him briefly before walking ahead. Ichigo sighs, actually worry they would continue. As the three try to plan out their next plan, Jonouchi blinks confuse, seeing Kaiba stopping as if seeing something he shouldn't.

''Why did he stop?'' He questions getting the other two to notice. Yugi stares serious running forward towards him. Ichigo sighs as she and Jonouchi followed behind.

The three stop behind Kaiba who stares in disgust at something. The three looked at what he was looking and they widen their eyes in shock.

They were watching as many different duelists were each being defeated by the Neo Ghouls that Bandit Keith created. Kaiba groans intensely seeing this especially one boy, on the ground, being kicked by one of those hooded duelists.

''Help me!'' The boy screams for help as he was being kicked by a thug. The Neo Ghoul laughs kicking him again. ''Silence! Hand over your rare cards right now!''

''But I never said I was putting up my rare cards as ante in this duel!'' The boy told him for the hundredth time only for the thug to grab him by the neck, pulling him up smirking. ''Well, you thought wrong! Give me your rare cards!''

He then grabs the boy's deck from his Duel Disk and pulls it out, tossing the boy onto the ground again. He scans the cards and takes the good ones, leaving the rest onto the ground like trash.

''N-Neo Ghouls... You horrible stinking thugs...'' The boy utters angrily, crying as his cards were being taken.

''Ha ha ha! Flattery will get you nowhere! All the world's rare cards belong to the Neo Ghouls! HAHA-'' The Neo Ghoul mocks him still laughing, until he found a fist hitting him across the face onto the ground. The boy stares in amazement as Seto pick up the cards the thug took and hands them to the boy. He smiles taking them with joy as he runs off.

Kaiba turns back to the thug getting up and he wasn't going to let him off. Kaiba punches directly over the Neo Ghoul's face again, shattering his face with his fist. The thug gulps out blood as Seto grabs him by under his hood, pulling him up to his furious face.

''Battle City is the only tournament you can ante up your precious card, scum.'' Kaiba threatened him with a cold sinister glare, not in the mood to see bullies picking up on weaklings who can't fight back. ''Explanation yourself before I'm forced to pull out your intestines and rearrange them until they become your tomestone!''

Yugi whistles while Jonouchi was actually scared to see that. Ichigo found that more than disturbing, shivering at the image of that, regretting it. ''… I can't believe I imagine that Nya.''

The Neo Ghoul, trying to hide his fear, laughs weakly still bleeding at Kaiba's little threat. He tells him badly hurt. ''Haha, us, the Neo Ghouls, have taken control of your city. It now belongs to-''

Kaiba shuts him up with a powerful knee kick, dropping the thug unconscious. The three eye that, wondering just how strong Kaiba has become.

Seto turns to the three, mainly Yugi, seeing a look at his eyes. Yugi could tell what Kaiba was saying without using words, replying. ''I know, you do your thing and we do ours.''

''Glad you're the only one who understands, Yugi.'' Kaiba said with some relief, not speaking to an idiot. With that Kaiba walks off, going to confront Ishizu on his own.

Yugi looks around seeing the Neo Ghouls doing damage worry about Anzu and the others. He wanted to see if they were alright, turning back to Jonouchi and Ichigo. ''Let's check up on everyone in the shop first before we get to Ishizu-kun.''

Jonouchi nods, worry about his sister. Ichigo nods too, knowing Ishizu can handle herself especially with an angry Kaiba coming her way. Without a second thought, the three headed out fast.

As they were getting to the Kame Shop, they were forced to deal with more Neo Ghouls attacking innocent people. Yugi didn't actually have to try; just flash his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes scaring them to submission. Jonouchi beats the crud out of them while Ichigo's reflex and strength of a cat gave her an edge.

As they were reaching the shop, they came across someone wearing a costume that resembles Zombyra the Dark try to fight the Neo Ghoul who proved too much, tearing through the outfit to reveal a boy. Even in a bad pinch, the boy didn't want to give up with the Neo Ghoul beating him until he got bored. The boy smiled, at least trying. Yugi frowns, seeing how heroic the boy was glaring at the Neo Ghoul enrage. This time, he wouldn't just glare; he would kick him hard enough that the thug was slammed right through a light pole, defeated. Yugi help the kid up, telling him he was a real hero who smiled. Ichigo and Jonouchi also smile too as the three went back to their destination.

As they were trying to reach the shop, Honda and Otogi were protecting a nervous Shizuka against a couple of Neo Ghouls.

''Eeek!'' Shizuka screams seeing the terrifying look on the hooded strangers wanting to duel and take their rare cards. However both Honda and Otogi fought back at the thugs, not letting them advance.

''Hey! You're not going any closer to Shizuka-chan?!'' Honda calls out madden, kicking the bastards back with Otogi assisting with hard pushes. ''I'll protect you, Shizuka-san!''

Shizuka blushes at the two protecting her. The Neo Ghouls all scoff unable to do anything with these weaklings. ''Tsk...''

They knew they weren't duelist, deciding to let them be walking away. Honda and Otogi sigh of relief, thinking they wouldn't last for long against them.

''Are you okay, Shizuka-chan?'' Honda asks the young brownish orange haired girl, worry for her. Shizuka smiled nodding.

''Yes, I'm fine, Honda-kun.'' She replies happily for his rescue. Honda grins feeling amazing to hear that. She then eyes Otogi next, telling him too. ''And Otogi-kun, thank you too.''

''You can count on me, Shizuka-san.'' Otogi replies blushes, not going to ever let her get hurt. ''I won't let the Neo Ghouls lay a finger on you.''

''That goes double for me!'' Honda adds, just as determine to protect her.

''It's okay Honda. Shizuka-chan is safe in my arms. She doesn't need you.'' Otogi tells him nicely, actually saying he won her. Honda didn't take it well suddenly grabbing Otogi by the neck with him panicking, quite aware which one of them hits harder. ''Otogi, you...!''

Shizuka stares puzzled, not sure why boys have to fight for no good reason as she spots her brother and the others arriving, causing her to wave smiling. ''Oh, Onii-san, everyone!''

Jonouchi waves back instantly giving a glare at the other two fighting. Honda and Otogi panic, laughing out like old buddies at their furious friend.

''Hey guys, you don't have to worry about us.'' Honda lets them know in a nervous tone with Otogi being the same.

''We just wanted to check up on you guys first.'' Yugi says, looking around as even the ghouls was trying to conquer here too.

''Yugi, worry about Ishizu-san.'' A voice told the tricolor head. The group turns to see Anzu and Bakura coming out from the shop. ''She might have the Millennium Necklace but even that won't protect her.''

''Good point.'' Ichigo agrees, seeing everyone was fine. Anzu nods, pretty sure they'll be fine. She looks up to see Yugi or well Jenny's… they're shared Pikachu watching the shop like a hawk.

''Good luck everyone, we'll remain here.'' Bakura informs the three who nodded and headed back to find for Ishizu.

The three arrive at where they always check up on Ishizu, not finding her but instead a duel. Jonouchi immediately knew that the duelists were one of Esper Roba's siblings and the bastard Seeker, laughing as he had just completed the 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One in his hand.

''Exodia, Hellfire of Rage!'' Seeker shouts laughing as the forbidden monster unleashes a powerful sphere blast, striking his target.

''Waaaaah!'' The boy screams flying backwards hitting the ground behind his back.

Jonouchi saw that trying to reach him only for Esper Roba to arrive right there and then. Nothing changed from his appearance with his light green hair and wearing his pink shirt and white pants.

''Are you all right?'' Esper asks with worry in his voice for his first younger brother who nodded weakly.

''ONII-SAN!'' Esper's other siblings call out to him as they were surrounded by evil smirking Neo Ghouls.

''Kukuku... Another victim arrives.'' Seeker spoke forward excitedly, licking his lips. Esper glares enrage, one thing dueling without honor and cheating, much like he did, but for the stake of hurting others. When he did those things, it was for his family and since then choice to become a real duelist. He wasn't going to let this scumbag to hurt anyone else.

''Nobody gets away with picking on my brothers or my city!'' Esper announces moving forward with his Duel Disk arm, activating it. Seeker grins doing the same. The three watch, or rather Yugi and Ichigo as they were surprised to see Jonouchi walking forward next to Esper in his surprised. ''Katsuya Jonouchi?''

Jonouchi grins saluting Esper who was still astonish he was around. Seeker stares almost delighted, finally getting his revenge after all.

''Kukuku... You're saved me the trouble of looking for you, idiot boy.'' The Neo Ghoul said twisted like with an evil grin. ''Kukuku... I won't let you disrupt Master Keith's plans and this time I shall be the victor! I'll topple you like a house of cards!''

Jonouchi eyes the freakshow, giving him a cocky look declaring. ''Yea well the joke is on you, I'm not good at making a house of cards.''

Seeker sweat drops, lowering his guard much like the rest of his henchmen.

''Hey, Esper, wanna double team Battle Royale style?'' Jonouchi asks the former ESP duelist for his help who smiles, hoping to get payback on the man who harmed his brother. "I would be honor.''

''Two for one? Even better!'' Seeker states not minding the numbers. Jonouchi stares serious at him, about to prove how wrong he made this choice activating his own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!'' All three declare loudly, drawing their 5 cards and commencing their duel. Yugi and Ichigo watch along with Esper's brothers.

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP &/vs. Esper Roba: 4000LP vs. Seeker: 4000LP**

Seeker made a quick look at his hand and they instantly widen, especially since he still had his see-through card lenses, having the perfect setup to summon Exodia.

''Since it's two against one, I get 2 turns in between each of yours.'' Seeker states the rules very confident especially with the hand he drew.

''Yea, yea but I'm going first.'' Jonouchi protests, more than sure this guy is up to no good and he'll lose. Seeker waves his hand, letting him.

''That will be your mistake and yes; it is my prediction because Jonouchi is the key to our victory!'' Esper declares, eyeing Jonouchi who nods smiling. Ichigo watches firm with Yugi observing calmly.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Esper: 4000LP H: 5 / Seeker: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn!'' Jonouchi calls out drawing his top card. He eyes it and instantly picks another card in his hand, placing it over his Monster Card Zone. ''First I summon Rocket Warrior!''

He summons his transformable rocket-like warrior with sword and shield.

Rocket Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

''Next I set a card facedown! Turn end.'' The dirty blond-headed finishes his turn with a set card appearing behind his warrior. Seeker laughs, mocking his play. ''Pathetic! You're not even going to get a chance to make any setup unlike last time!''

Ichigo glares mad towards this guy. Jonouchi actually didn't get angry about that comment; he instead rubbed his ear as if he ignored him. This annoyed Seeker as Jonouchi states eyeing him bored. ''Really huh? Didn't you say something similar before you lost to me last time?''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Jonouchi_ _: 4000LP H: 4 / Esper: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Seeker: 4000LP H: 5**_

Those words were a wound that Seeker couldn't forgive this pest for. He went after Jonouchi before Battle City V3 in hopes to get an easy win and instead he was defeated by this bug and his Dropoff trap.

"WE SHALL SEE! MY TURN!'' Seeker shouts serious, drawing. He still grins twisted at the hand he possessed. '' _With my hand, I can't lose._ ''

He smirks having the ultimate advantage, setting a bunch of cards from his hand to the field. "I set a monster and 4 cards facedown!''

Multiple set cards appear as one was a facedown monster. He chuckles as his set card was Morphing Jar and with it he; he will win with ease. ''Turn end.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Jonouchi_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Esper: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Seeker: 4000LP H: 1_

Esper was a bit hesitating with his turn as he was aware of this man's dangerous Exodia Deck. One mistake and the duel will end in their defeat. Then he turns to see Jonouchi giving him a thumb up.

"Let's do it, Esper. You have to prove to your brothers you're not the same person as before.'' The dirty blond-headed told him confident they will win. Esper formed a small smile, pretty amaze this guy had that kind of faith. He nods, replying to his feelings. ''Of course! My turn!''

''TOO BAD YOU'VE LOST! I reveal my set card, **Reckless Greed**! Now I draw-'' Seeker shouts with a menacing grin, trigger the first step to his brilliant plan… until Jonouchi chuckles distracting him.

''I may not be psychic but anyone with a head can tell what's your game! I reveal my set card, Psychic Shockwave!'' Jonouchi interrupts, tapping his head as he flips open his own set card. Seeker widens his eyes as Jonouchi explains, sending Inferno Fire Blast from his hand away. ''By discarding 1 Spell or Trap from my hand when you activate a trap, I can Special Summon 1 Level 6 DARK Machine-Type monster from my Deck.''

Ichigo got excited as she knew what monster it would be. A card pops out from Jonouchi's deck, placing it in his Monster Card Zone. ''Come out, Jinzo!''

The trap shatters into light before reforming into the android humanoid wearing his metallic green outfit.

Jinzo Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

''Now with Jinzo on the field, the effects of all traps are negated and cannot be activated from the field! Trap Search!'' Jonouchi calls out as Jinzo's red google-like eyes glow, firing beams to disable all of Seeker's set cards which were all Traps that would let him to draw multiple times. Seeker panics, not expecting this but he wasn't defeated it.

Jonouchi eyes Esper, knowing well this guy had something in his sleeve and trust him to do it.

''Do it.'' He gives him the cue as Esper nods, playing a spell from his hand. ''First I activate the spell Mind Control. This lets me take control of Jonouchi's Jinzo.''

Suddenly Jinzo vanishes and reappears beside Esper.

''Next I release Jonouchi's Jinzo for my **Jinzo – Lord**!'' Esper calls forth as Jinzo vanishes from the field. To the android's replacement was himself except he was upgraded, having a pale blue colors including for his now tri-eye blue goggles. Emerging out of his back were 3 floating-like belts on both side of his body.

 **Jinzo – Lord Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1600**

Seeker panics as this new Jinzo uses eyebeams all over his set Trap cards.

''And much like the original Jinzo, Trap Cards cannot be activated while **Jinzo – Lord** is on the field. Next I activate the spell, **Nobleman of Crossout**!'' Esper explains as he plays a new spell from his hand. A sword materialized over the sky, descending faster as it stabs through Seeker's set Morphing Jar shocking him. ''With this, I banish your set facedown monster.''

The sword along with the set monster vanished from the field. Seeker lets out a gulp, trying to not show he was vulnerable.

''And now I activate the spell, **Monster Reborn**!'' Esper activates another spell, this time setting fear in the Neo Ghoul's chest. Esper smirks, asking him. ''Do you wish to guess what monster I will summon?''

Seeker was too scared to answer as the spell glows and Jonouchi calls out. ''Then let us remind you! Reappear, Jinzo!''

From light the original Jinzo appears joining beside his evolved form.

Jinzo Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

''Battle! Jinzo and **Jinzo – Lord** , attack the Ghoul directly!'' Esper declares proudly as both his androids' eyes glow, ready to attack. Seeker pants trying to back away but it was too late.

''Cyber Energy Shock!'' Jonouchi commanded out as his Jinzo fires its psychic, electrical sphere in between its hands, thrusting it over.

''And Cyber Energy Impact!'' Esper commands as well as his Jinzo fired the same sphere except bigger and its tentacle-like belts helped in making it strong.

Both spheres were sent flying and both struck Seeker across the chest with great force.

''Gwaaaaaaaaah!'' The Neo Ghoul screams before pushed off his feet and crashes with a THUD on the ground, his Life Points hitting 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winners... Jonouchi Katsuya:** **4000LP &/vs. Esper Roba: 4000LP vs. Seeker: 0LP**

The two remaining duelists eyed each other as this was still a Battle Royale. Esper turns off his Duel Disk first, knowing that this issue was more important for them to resolve first than to duel against each other like old times. Jonouchi smiled doing the same.

Seeker gets up weakly, gritting his teeth furious that he had lost, yelling. "N-NOOOO! My ultimate deck lost.''

Jonouchi and Esper approach the defeated Ghoul, demanding him, ''All right, tell us what you crooks are up to.''

Seeker didn't reply right away… instead he first began to laugh creepy-like. ''Kukuku... So you're beaten me. Big deal.''

''What?'' Esper questions not sure he followed nor did the others. Seeker stares at them as more Neo Ghouls appear from behind him, causing Ichigo to gulp.

''Our plan can no longer be stopped. The world will fall before the Neo Ghouls!'' Seeker foretold as he tosses down some kind of smoke grenade. The group coughs out loudly, not able to see through the smoke. After some time the smoke vanish but so did Seeker and the Neo Ghouls.

Jonouchi clinches his fist upset that jerk escape. Esper sighs seeing that his brothers were safe, thanking Jonouchi and the others, reaching his hand to him. ''Thanks for your help.''

The dirty blond-headed sees that and smiles, shaking him. ''Not a problem. If it means beating that bastard for a second time, I would do it again.''

Esper nods as he noticed the other two were looking around as if trying to spot someone. Then it came to him, chuckling. ''Pipipi... Are you looking for the lady who was here?''

Yugi and Ichigo startled as they with Jonouchi eye him.

''Pipipi... That lady is...'' Esper said placing his hands in a strange position as if trying to see something from beyond reality. Ichigo starts having a weird feeling, certain some psychic stuff will happen.

''Is that really ESP Nya?!'' She questions almost excitedly. Jonouchi stares at her sighing. Esper stops, starting to chuckle embarrassed. ''Pipipi... Oh, sorry. It's a habit I can't break. I don't cheat anymore. I haven't since I dueled Jonouchi in the first Battle City and lost.''

Jonouchi nods smirking proving that quite amazingly. Ichigo was curious if he did it without blink luck.

''Anyways, about that lady. Kaiba chased after her. I think he said her name was Ishizu.'' Esper explains to the three. Yugi rolls his eyes as Ichigo and Jonouchi sigh. ''Of course he would.''

Esper nodded but he frowns, adding. ''Sadly the Neo Ghouls kidnapped her. I followed after them behind Kaiba, but...''

The three were shocked that Ishizu was captured even when she had the Millennium Necklace. How could she fall for that?

''I heard my brothers screaming for help. So I came back here. I hope this Ishizu is okay.'' Esper states, recalling how he was tailing Kaiba but he was forced to go back for his only family. He couldn't leave them behind, ever.

Ichigo smiled understanding that compassion. ''It's not your fault Nya.''

''We all make mistakes, trust me.'' Jonouchi adds making a grin at him. Esper smiled, happy they accept his apology. ''Thank you. Now… I know the general area where they took Ishizu.''

The three listen closely as Esper began to remember what he saw that time. ''Pipipi... She was going in Domino Station. I think she was taken somewhere by train.''

Yugi tries to think where could Ishizu have gone to find the Millennium Puzzle? Possibly Egypt? Was that her plan?

''Thanks for the info at least.'' Jonouchi tells Esper for the information. The three were about to check on this as suddenly Esper stops them. ''Wait! Let me try to find out where they're taking Ishizu exactly.''

The three blink as Esper began to do the same pose, using his pretend ''psychic'' powers. He stood still for a moment before cracking a chuckle, opening his eyes and tells them. ''Pipipi... I have this weird feeling... I think she's at the Egypt Exhibition. So I think the trail leads there.''

The three blink, eyeing each other and nods.

''Well let's go Nya!'' Ichigo declares confident, sure enough that will be easy to get to.

''But the Neo Ghouls have shut down Domino Station. You'll have to get rid of the Neo Ghouls first. Then you'll be able to move on.'' Esper warns the group, not wanting them to fall under a grave trap that will mean possibly certain death.

Ichigo still wasn't worried smiling as she says. ''Well we have the Duel King, the third best duelist in the world and a rising rookie aka me Nya!''

Yugi sweat drops as Jonouchi like the gesture for once. Esper sighs, knowing that but it wouldn't matter against such numbers, telling them. ''Regardless there are many Neo Ghouls around even within the station. There are not enough of us to make a difference.''

Ichigo groans, just imagining an army of a hundred of those Ghouls plus they might use some kind of trick to hurt others.

''But I haven't forgotten what Jonouchi taught me.'' Esper suddenly declares getting Jonouchi's attention. Esper smiled recalling how Jonouchi's friends and their support were a part of his defeat to him. Such strength could defeat any, even an army.

''He told me that the strongest duelists are the ones that have friends. It's impossible to win alone, but if we go as a group...'' Esper began saying, getting an idea what they need to do to save their city and stop the Neo Ghouls. ''Let's get the word out to all the other duelists. With their help, we might be able to beat the Neo Ghouls.''

Jonouchi actually liked that idea grinning. Yugi nods as Ichigo, not so excited, knew what was coming up.

''If we can free Domino City from the Neo Ghouls then Domino Station will be liberated, too.'' Esper comes to that conclusion, knowing more than certain that is their solution. ''Quick, let's call all the duelists together!''

''You leave that to us!'' Jonouchi proclaims as no one else but they, the small group of Team Dragon Knight, can achieve such a goal. Ichigo groans even more upset, knowing this would happen.

"SIGH… I hate today Nya.'' Ichigo utters, not believing her free day would become. She really hates irony.

Forced into a bad position, our heroes need to gather all the strongest duelists to protect Domino from the Neo Ghouls. Knowing where the best were, they go to reach Sonic and-

''WHAT?!'' Ichigo and Jonouchi protests in rage with Yugi sweat dropping. Sonic sighs, shrugging his shoulders. ''Yea sorry guys but I did promise Amy this one thing and if I don't… well… it won't be pretty.''

''HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO REACH ALL THOSE PLACES NOW?!'' Jonouchi yells beyond furious along with Ichigo, both steaming up. ''WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE NYA!''

Ichigo was most mad, knowing Amy wants to be with Sonic and understands her but the world is in crisis.

Sonic sighs wishing he can just ditch the pink hedgehog but his legs were full now. Yugi, however, just smiled pretty relaxed telling them. ''Guys, don't worry. I have a backup plan.''

Jonouchi, Ichigo and even Sonic blink at what the tricolor head just said.

Yugi smirks, pulling out his cellphone and making the call. The three blink, not sure who he was calling now but they needed to hurry and now. Will they make it?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 **No new chapters this chapter**

* * *

 **Esper** **'s new cards:**

 **_Jinzo – Lord- Lvl 8, ATK: 2600 DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Machine/Effect**

 ***Used previously in DKR, Chapter 26 of Volume 1***

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 face-up "Jinzo" you control to the Graveyard. Trap Cards cannot be activated and the effects of all Trap Cards on the field are negated. Once per turn, you can destroy all face-up Trap Cards. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect.

 **_Nobleman of Crossout- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-down monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, banish it, then, if it was a Flip monster, each player reveals their Main Deck, then banishes all cards from it with that monster's name.

 **_Monster Reborn- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

* * *

 **Seeker's new cards:**

 **_Reckless Greed- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

As they gather allies to protect Domino, can our heroes make it on time to save Ishizu with a still large army of the Neo Ghouls. And who comes to help them?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** Yes, a very quick duel because I didn't have the time to waste on the details and decided this duel would be a 3 versus Battle Royale. It is for the best.


	14. Taking Back Domino City!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 14 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 14: Taking Back Domino City! The Unlikely Allies!**

Instructed by Esper, our three heroes needed the help of every strong duelist to help them out… HOWEVER, Sonic who was being their transportation had to leave them or else Amy would no doubt hunt him down after trying to keep a promise. Yugi, confident, has a plan as it arrives in the form of their friend Danny Fenton, arriving in the Specter Speeder.

"So… giant robot golem wants to end the world huh?'' Danny questions having been told of what's going on. Yugi smiles happily, happy he did show up. ''Glad you came, Danny-kun.''

''Yea well I wasn't busy.'' Danny admits feeling bored since coming home to Amity Park… although that was for now. The three enter the vehicle with Jonouchi calling shotgun. Ichigo groans, wanting to sit there.

Jonouchi sat beside Danny, announcing raising his hand. ''Alright! Let's go!''

Danny smirks as the speeder flies off at top speed.

Their first spot was Italy, wishing to get Ghost oddly enough. It was Ichigo's suggestion, knowing the guy wasn't as bad as Jonouchi referred to him in the past plus he's changed. When they arrived, however, they saw Ghost being cornered by a few Neo Ghouls, demanding him to join forces with them and their Master Keith. Ghost refused, seeing the lies that Keith has said and he no longer wanted to be a cheating duelist like him. Of course the ghouls didn't like that, coming at him but Ichigo jumps in to help the little creepy guy. After she and Ghost defeated the ghouls, Ghost was more than happy to help them out as a chance to redeem himself.

After getting Ghost, our heroes next went to the Galapagos Islands to find Ryota, being mimed by Strings not saying a single word. Jonouchi decided he'll handle the guy which he did pretty easily. After explaining the situation to the fisherman duelist, Ryota agreed to help them.

Next our group headed to China where they found Haga being offered by none other than Lumis and Umbra to work with the Neo Ghouls. The three really didn't want to ask for his help but they didn't want to deal with him as a villain. Yugi and Jonouchi stepped up, telling the insect duelist if he ever wishes to become famous again, he should be dueling for the people than against them. Actually buying that, after tricking the Neo Ghouls, Haga agrees to help the three… after saying he wasn't but said he will after the third time. Then of course was the hard part to duel Lumis and Umbra as Haga wanted to duel them too… and Yugi and Jonouchi didn't wish to Tag Duel with him. Ichigo sighed, not having a choice but to be his partner. They managed to win, thanks to Ichigo's Love Dragons.

The next stop was Canada as Ryuzaki was being cornered by two Neo Ghouls. Jonouchi jumped the gun, not minding working with that idiot. The two combine manage to beat the enemy. Ryuzaki was then told of what was going on and thinking this might be the best chance to better improve his deck decides to help the three.

The three went back ALL the way back to Domino, causing Danny migraines. They went to the casino boat, finding that couple from earlier attacked by a Neo Ghoul taking their rare cards. The boy protected his girlfriend, handing his cards to the cheater as he called it. He starts mocking him… getting what was coming as Ichigo sneaks up and kicks him across the balls. The Neo Ghoul drops instantly unconscious, not moving. The couple thanked the red cherry head who giggles happily, believing in love of a couple eyeing Yugi who blushed.

The three entered the boat finding Mai being pushed back by Arkana of all people with his number of Neo Ghouls giving him the edge. Yugi and the others step in, helping the Harpie Lady duelist as the tricolor head defeats Arkana with his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Glad they came, especially Jonouchi, Mai was told of what was going on and not having much left since the casino was damaged decides she wants payback.

The three returned to Esper who was trying to find his oldest younger brother who wanted to do more to stop the Neo Ghouls. Not having a choice, the three decide to roundup the remaining Neo Ghouls. They did, heading towards Kaiba Corp where Kaibaman was being defeated by Seeker of all people. Even the Big Five wanted to help the villain but fear of getting shock; they actually stood in the corner with Mokuba. Yugi step forward, confronting the false Exodia Duelist and defeats him before he could complete Exodia.

Now with the Neo Ghouls all kicked out from the main square of Domino City, the three rushed onto the Duel Train and headed towards the Egypt Exhibition station. Once they arrived, they were welcomed with the remaining forces of the Neo Ghouls. Not playing around, the three attacked the ghouls with Yugi and Ichigo easily stomping on them without breaking a sweat with Jonouchi beating down the rest.

They try to look around as suddenly they heard a roar of a monster. It was a dragon and one the three were familiar with.

''That was Blue-Eyes!'' Jonouchi confirms the roar. Ichigo sighs troubled knowing what that means; Kaiba was here.

They rush to where they heard that, actually heading them to near the stairway of the Egypt Exhibition section. There, the large groups of Neo Ghouls that remain were all pushed to a corner as a few were dueling the one who had them in that corner; Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''Figures as much.'' Ichigo mutters, wishing she was wrong.

Kaiba raises his hand at the Neo Ghoul who was foolish to duel him, commanding his dragon. ''Finish this, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Burst Stream of Destruction!''

His white dragon unleashes its destructive light blue flash of destructive energy, hitting the Neo Ghoul who crashes behind his back defeated.

Seto breathes calmly, removing his headpiece only to be startle to see another Neo Ghoul walking forward to duel him. He glares, putting back on his headpiece complaining. ''What's with these Neo Ghoul scrubs! There's no end to them!''

Yugi noticed that and they wouldn't be able to get pass them not without beating them first.

''Kaiba-kun!'' He calls out the Blue-Eyes Duelist who smirked sinister, narrowing his eyes to where the voice of Yugi was. ''What took you so long?''

''Oh you know… the usually.'' Jonouchi replies, rubbing the back of his head as it was a long day. Ichigo eyes the CEO, asking. ''So you did come to save Ishizu-san?''

Kaiba actually turns around to face the three but mostly the girl who asked the stupid question.

''Am I here to rescue Ishizu?'' He asks in a sarcastic tone, actually mocking her. Ichigo stares infuriate by that as he adds uninterested to save that woman. ''Heh, that's your business, not mine. I'm only here because I need to resurrect Obelisk.''

He turns back to confront the Neo Ghouls, vowing as he clinches his right fist. ''And if I destroy every one of these bugs, I'll do it and tender.''

''You won't do such thing.'' A voice suddenly said. The four turns to the left to see it was Seeker, along with Arkana, Strings, Lumis and Umbra.

"Those bastards again.'' Jonouchi proclaims angrily, not wanting to see these freaks again.

The five smirk, all confronting forward at Kaiba and the others.

''If you wish to confront with Master Keith in the rooftop, you'll have to duel us all.'' Seeker declares with a grin, pointing his finger. The four eye him with astonished, revealing where Keith was and no doubt Ishizu too.

This got the other Neo Ghouls to become shocked as did Seeker, not expecting how stupid he was.

''So he's up there huh?'' Yugi questions with Kaiba scowling. ''Pathetic, can't even hide a simple secret like that.''

Seeker grunts frustrated as Arkana declares. ''It doesn't matter! Duel us now!''

''Fine…'' Kaiba didn't need to wait to accept a simple challenge but gives a glance at Yugi and the others before adding. ''But I'm dueling you fools alone.''

Yugi stare silent as Ichigo puffs her cheeks, so upset this guy has nothing but pride to fight alone.

''Grave mistake.'' Arkana states with a grin. Seto eyes him not at all opposed as an idea popped up.

''Is that so? Then how about my Life Points are 20000 and start first but you all get to start your turn in a row, even able to attack, until the last of you and then I go around the 7th turn.'' Seto proposes the rules, shocking Jonouchi and Ichigo for how extremely dangerous that was. It was still 5 against 1 and something even Kaiba can't do alone.

The five Neo Ghouls eye each other and after a moment they nodded with Seeker leading them. "Kukuku, another grave mistake but we accept.''

''Um…'' Ichigo was going to protest, not wanting the guy to die any less but Yugi confirms. ''I have a feeling Kaiba-kun will win this easily.''

''I also think so too, maybe.'' Jonouchi adds, not convinced yet but knowing that ego of pride of a man; he can do it.

Ichigo just stares at them, certain her word has no value in this one. ''Whatever Nya.''

Kaiba activated his advance Duel Disk as the 5 Neo Ghouls did with their old Duel Disks.

"DUEL!'' All six duelists shouted as they drew their 5 cards and the duel began.

 **Duel Screen: Seto Kaiba: 20000LP vs. Arkana: 4000LP, Strings: 4000LP, Lumis: 4000LP, Umbra: 4000LP & Seeker: 4000LP**

''Like I said, I start first!'' Kaiba reminds the five losers, raising forward his advanced Duel Disk.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Kaiba**_ _ **: 20000LP H: 5**_ _/ Arkana: 4000LP H: 5 – Strings: 4000LP H: 5 – Lumis: 4000LP H: 5 – Umbra: 4000LP H: 5 & Seeker: 4000LP H: 5_

"This won't even take me less than my next turn.'' Kaiba stated, finding this duel was a child's game more than the card game. He drew his top, blue virtual card. ''My turn, draw! And to start, I summon **B-Buster Drake**!''

The three watch as Kaiba had summoned the green machine-dinosaur with twin buster cannons behind its back, kneeling in Defense Position over its own card.

 **B-Buster Drake Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800**

"I set 3 cards facedown.'' Seto announces as he sets three facedown Spell/Traps cards appearing behind his dinosaur machine. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Kaiba_ _: 20000LP H: 2 /_ _ **Arkana: 4000LP H: 5**_ _– Strings: 4000LP H: 5 – Lumis: 4000LP H: 5 – Umbra: 4000LP H: 5 & Seeker: 4000LP H: 5_

Arkana chuckles evilly, going to lead next as he points his finger at Kaiba. He declares with a wicked smile. ''We'll make sure none of you ever get near Master Keith.''

Seto stood there unfazed, more annoyed than bother. Yugi then spoke up, talking to the magician. ''Why are you trying to do this Arkana-kun? You know this won't lead to anything better.''

Arkana frowns eyeing the tricolor head, replying. ''You wouldn't understand Yugi. With Master Keith's help, I shall gain back everything that I lost!''

Yugi frowns, knowing he did lost his fiancée because of his mistake but he shouldn't let the past continue to break him. Ichigo also frowns too, just not the same way.

''Poor guy Nya. Crazy like his outfit.'' She states, convinced his clothes have made him become crazy. This caused Arkana to snap, shouting. ''SHUT UP! My turn!''

He draws his top card and smirks, activating it. ''I'll begin by activating the spell, **Cost Down**! Now I discard 1 card and next all monsters I control or in my hand have their Level drop by 2.''

He discards Malice Doll of Demise and then proceeds placing a card on his Monster Zone. ''Next I summon Legion the Fiend Jester!''

A yellow doll-like humanoid with green orbs attached around the knees, shoulders with blue orbs, waist and wrists with a round red bottom, long hat and long nose wearing long brown shoes. The monster had a strange red symbol across certain parts on his body including the forehead.

Legion the Fiend Jester Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500

Seto stares unimpressive by this monster. This caused Arkana to chuckle, telling him. ''You must be asking yourself why would I summon my jester if I used **Cost Down**? Well it's quite-''

''Your monster lets you perform another Normal Summon for the Dark Magician that is in your hand.'' Kaiba guessed Arkana's strategy and what he was saying, leaving the magician for once speechless. ''H-How do you-''

Seto smirked, already aware of all of Arkana's cards from his duels against Yugi, declaring. ''I read your dueling style the two times you've dueled Yugi and to be frank; your deck is pale imitation to Yugi's deck that has the real Dark Magician.''

Those insults enrage Arkana, shouting. ''SHUT UP! I release Legion to summon my Dark Magician!''

His fiend puppet mage vanishes, replaced with the appearance of the red crimson mage armor, tan skinned and grey hair Dark Magician on the field sporting a wicked smile while holding his green scepter.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Kaiba still stares unimpressed, still mocking him. ''And unlike Yugi's Dark Magician, yours is a pathetic copy.''

Arkana grits his teeth, announcing as the spirit of the monster he released grabs a card from his deck. ''Legion's effect lets me add a Normal Spellcaster-Type monster from my Graveyard or Deck to my hand and I choose to add a second Dark Magician!''

Kaiba frowns greatly disappointed, stating. ''And much like Yugi, he only needs 1 Dark Magician to prove he's no amateur.''

Arkana now wanted to crush this man personally. No one should ever insult his Dark Magician. He is the true wielder of such monster. No one, especially Yugi; deserves that monster.

''Battle! And now to make sure I can't lose, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Anti-Magic Arrows!'' Arkana declares as he immediately plays a spell. Arrows shot out from above, striking down on all of Kaiba's set cards, shocking them.

''Now you cannot activate your set cards, insuring my-'' Arkana was saying with a wicked grin, only to be silence once again as Kaiba raises his arm and the middle set card forcefully opens itself. ''I activate the Continuous Trap, **Threatening Burst**!''

Suddenly a powerful roar echoes loudly behind the unfazed Kaiba, paralyzing the Dark Magician from doing anything. Arkana groans in pain along with his comrades, not possible for this to be happening.

''But this cannot be?! My Anti-Magic Arrows should have-'' Arkana tries to state, aware his spell wasn't negated as Kaiba reveals. ''My trap's activation and effect cannot be stopped, fool.''

This shocked Arkana, not expecting such an outcome.

"By releasing **B-Buster Drake** , my opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack! Additional, until I declare my Battle Phase, this effect remains as such for all players.'' Kaiba adds as his trap has permanently disabling his opponents from attacking his already large Life Points. ''Plus **B-Buster Drake** , when it leaves the field to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Union monster from my Deck to my hand.''

He added a digitized card from out of nowhere into his virtual hand screen. Arkana grits his teeth harder, not possible how could this end like this. He was certain he would make first blood and instead he fails to do that.

''Curses… I set 1 card facedown.'' Frustrated, the magician sets a card behind his monster, finishing his turn. ''That ends my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Kaiba_ _: 20000LP H: 3 / Arkana: 4000LP H: 1 –_ _ **Strings: 4000LP H: 5**_ _– Lumis: 4000LP H: 5 – Umbra: 4000LP H: 5 & Seeker: 4000LP H: 5_

''…'' Strings did not say a word, drawing his top card. Kaiba found his silence disturbing, preferring when Marik had a microphone attach to this mime to speak

''…'' Strings had played Polymerization, fusing both Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake from his hand. A faceless light blue slime wearing gold chest armor and a green-like demonic worm with red orbs on its body on a row and a mouth that had an eye both appeared temporary before fusing together. What took their place was an evolved state of the worm except it had arms, strange-like wings and was more blueish chromo. Its eye was now green.

Humanoid Worm Drake Lvl 7 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000

''…'' String next summons Revival Jam. A blueish slime with a hollow-like face appears.

Revival Jam Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

''…'' He activates Card of Safe Return to ensure he can draw extra cards.

''…'' String silently sets a facedown card, ending his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Kaiba_ _: 20000LP H: 3 / Arkana: 4000LP H: 1 – Strings: 4000LP H: 0 –_ _ **Lumis: 4000LP H: 5**_ _– Umbra: 4000LP H: 5 & Seeker: 4000LP H: 5_

''We've been looking forward to finally make you pay for the humiliation you have given us.'' Lumis states very confident at Kaiba who stared more than bored.

''My turn. Draw!'' Lumis shouts annoyed, eyeing his hand and summons a card. ''I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast!''

A four-face creature, both fronts yellow and both sides red, appears as each face had a different emotion with the front being a wicked dark grin.

Melchid the Four-Face Beast Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

''Next I activate the spell, **Double Summon**! Now I can summon another monster a second time!'' Lumis resumes playing a spell to summon a second time. ''I summon Grand Tiki Elder!''

A green-like creature with a tail-like body appears, wearing a mask on its face while also having on a purple robe on it and a chain of different masks hanging around its waist.

Grand Tiki Elder Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 800

''Next I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Lumis finishes his turn with two cards behind his monsters. He chuckles, beginning to mutter through his microphone connected to Umbra. ''With my two copies of Mask of Weakness, none of Kaiba's monsters will run over ours.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _Kaiba_ _: 20000LP H: 3 / Arkana: 4000LP H: 1 – Strings: 4000LP H: 0 – Lumis: 4000LP H: 1 –_ _ **Umbra: 4000LP H: 5**_ _ & Seeker: 4000LP H: 5_

''Understood. My turn!'' Umbra stated smirking. He draws his top card. He chuckles having a way to summon two powerful monsters now. ''First I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards.''

He draws 2 cards getting what he wants. It was almost too easy now.

''Prepare to meet the extension of our full force! I activate the spell, **Pre-Preparation of Rites**!'' Umbra plays a new spell as two cards pop out from his deck, picking them up revealing them. ''Now I can add both a Ritual Spell and a Ritual Monster listed for that Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand.''

Seto still stares unthreatened as Yugi was aware of Umbra's plan.

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Masked Doll and next 2 copies of the Spell, Masquerade!'' Umbra continues playing three cards as two strange masks attached themselves on both of Lumis's monsters. ''With a Mask card on the field, I can take control of both Lumis' Grand Tiki and Melchid!''

Both monsters previous owned by Lumis now join Umbra.

''Hahaha! Now I activate the Ritual Spell, Curse of the Masked Beast!'' Umbra continues, activating his Ritual Spell. ''I now release Grand Tiki on the field and my Rouge Doll from my hand to Ritual Summon the Masked Beast!''

Both Tiki a doll-like floating monster with no bottom vanishes. What emerge from the ritual was a demonic humanoid being with a reptile bottom half with tail. The creature looked like a man infuse with demonic energy with masks on that weren't just the face but the chest going down to the bottom. It wields a mouth-like staff.

The Masked Beast Lvl 8 ATK: 3200 DEF: 1800

''Next I summon Shining Abyss!'' Umbra continues summoning a blueish golden winged creature with a large blue bottom half, wearing a strange faceless golden mask that resemble more like a decoration as the face.

Shining Abyss Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

''I release both Melchid and Shining Abyss! Now appear, Masked Beast Des Gardius!'' Umbra calls out grinning as the last two weaker monsters vanished. A large, three blue faces with red eyes demon had appeared in their place. It had large demonic greyish green claws for both hands and feet and large ring-like horns on the back.

Yugi and Jonouchi actually worry as now there were two powerful monsters that even Blue-Eyes White Dragon will struggle against.

Masked Beast Des Gardius Lvl 8 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Umbra finally ends his turn with a set card. He smirks, communicating back to Lumis. ''And with Mask of Impregnability, Kaiba won't be able to damage us even if he tries.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Kaiba_ _: 20000LP H: 3 / Arkana: 4000LP H: 1 – Strings: 4000LP H: 0 – Lumis: 4000LP H: 1 – Umbra: 4000LP H: 0 & __**Seeker: 4000LP H: 5**_

''Kukuku, this is going wonderful for us then huh Kaiba?'' Seeker says seeing the field of his fellow ghouls while Kaiba glares silence. He commences with a draw. ''My turn!''

Seeker draws and actually twitches his eye, playing the card he drew. ''I activate the spell, Painful Choice!''

Suddenly five cards pop out from the Neo Ghoul's deck, picking them up and reveals them to his opponent as he informs him. ''Now I pick 5 cards from my Deck and next my opponent must choose 1 and the rest go to the Graveyard.''

Seto startles, glancing with hate with his blue eyes as he was looking at the 5 pieces of Exodia. This is the worst Deja-Vu he has to deal with… again. And he has a feeling regardless of what he chooses; this ghoul will get what he wants.

''Kuku, now choose.'' Seeker told him, knowing well whatever he picks, he'll have won. Kaiba stares at the list, not having a choice as he picks one. ''… I pick the Left Leg of the Forbidden One.''

Seeker still smirks discarding the other pieces to the Graveyard as he plays another card. ''It doesn't matter to me. Next I activate Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards but discard 2.''

He draws three cards and then discards two, one of which was the Left Leg. He then lets out a laugh, having everything he needs.

''You're mine! Now I activate the spell, Contract with Exodia! Now with all five Exodia Pieces in my Graveyard, I now Special Summon the unstoppable Exodia Necross!'' Seeker plays the key to his victory as all five of the Exodia pieces emerge onto the field, combining into one in a dark mist.

Kaiba watches as a black version of the Forbidden One, emerging from the darkness had appeared over Seeker's field, surrounded in greenish aura.

 **Exodia Necross Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 0**

Seeker chuckles having the perfect field as he then plays another spell to secure his victory. ''Next I equip Exodia Necross with the Equip Spell, **Dark Exxod**!''

The fists of Exodia Necross were engulfed in dark green flames, letting the creature unleash a vicious roar. Jonouchi panics not liking the green.

''This card can only be equipped with **Exodia Necross** but with it, my monster cannot be destroyed by the effects of Effect Monsters, it gains 1000 ATK every time it battles and the Exodia Pieces cannot leave the Graveyard by any card effect.'' Seeker states with a smirk as he plays another spell. ''Finally, I activate the spell, Swords of Revealing Light! Now you cannot attack for 3 of your turns.''

Multiple swords of light descend around Kaiba's field, preventing him from making any attacks.

''Turn end.'' Seeker finishes his turn, giving his allies the perfect field and advantage.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Kaiba**_ _ **: 20000LP H: 3**_ _/ Arkana: 4000LP H: 1 – Strings: 4000LP H: 0 – Lumis: 4000LP H: 1 – Umbra: 4000LP H: 0 & Seeker: 4000LP H: 2_

Ichigo stared at the odds Kaiba was now in, not sure how he'll ever beat them. She admits it worry for him. ''T-This is bad Nya.''

Yugi and Jonouchi watched silently, aware of the bad situation. Ichigo couldn't believe she would say this but she knew what was right, declaring. ''We have to help Kaiba-Baka!''

Yugi stares from Kaiba's back but he knew all too well that he doesn't need the help.

''I would agree with you Ichigo-kun… but Kaiba-kun, he'll win.'' The tricolor head confirms on Kaiba's victory beforehand. Ichigo blinks to hear that as did the other Neo Ghouls.

''Oh what's that? Kaiba will win without a problem?'' Arkana questions with a grin, lifting his hand over his ear. Seeker laughs adding. ''Nonsense! There's no way he can ever hope to defeat our combine-''

''Hehehe…'' A small laugh was heard, startling everyone as it came from Kaiba. He continues laughing now becoming more menacing. ''HAHAHA!''

The Neo Ghouls were confused by such laughter. Sadly that soon stopped, Kaiba now staring at his foes with a dark sinister glance as his blue eyes were like piercing through their souls.

''You? All of you? Defeated me?'' Seto questions mocking their confidence as he snarls serious. ''Hardly. I haven't even told you how this duel will end but I should tell you now, after all that boastful taunts.''

The five all seem to begin to sweat as Seto declares vowing. ''This is the turn you all get crush beneath my foot.''

Ichigo watched silently, actually believing those five are going to lose hard.

''My… TURN!'' Seto shouts, drawing his top card fiercely. He eyes it and forms a small smirk on his face.

''I'll begin by activating the spell, **Powerful Upraise**!'' He uses the card he drew. The card showed the image of an army of Familiar Knights slaughtering through Ojama Country. ''Now I draw 1 card for each Special Summoned monster you fools controls. ''

''That's 4 cards!'' Jonouchi counts the numbers, seeing only 4 Special Summoned monsters. Kaiba drew his cards as he plays another. ''Next I activate my own Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards but then discard 2.''

He draws once more and discards two to the Graveyard. Kaiba eyes his hand and field, almost thinking it was too easy now.

''I summon **Heavy Mech Support Armor!** ''He summons a black, white and red colored tank-like transporter flies around Kaiba's field.

 **Heavy Mech Support Armor Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 500**

''When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Union Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, **B-Buster Drake**!'' Kaiba declares as a portal emerges on the ground and his green machine dinosaur appears on the field.

 **B-Buster Drake Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800**

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, **Different Dimension Hanger**! Now I banished these two Union monsters from the duel at the time being.'' Kaiba plays another spell as strange claws emerge out from the ceiling, pulling out two cards from Kaiba's virtual deck before vanishing.

The Neo Ghouls were confused by such a play as Seto forms a smug smirk, explaining as he touches a card in his virtual hand. ''Why is that? Let me show you now. Since I control another monster and both being Union Monsters, I Special Summon **Enchanted X-Head Cannon**!''

A monster that heavily resembles X-Head Cannon except its colors and twin cannons looked improved appear on Kaiba's field, locking its shoulder cannons at the opponents.

 **Enchanted X-Head Cannon Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**

Jonouchi instantly got upset since all of Kaiba's cards aren't even there, arguing about this new card since he previously saw the original X-Head Cannon not long. ''Aw come on Kaiba! Now where you got that card out of nowhere?''

Kaiba smirks at the foolish, poor idiot that Jonouchi was. He informs him smug-like. ''Made the change after realizing X-Head Cannon was too slow and made the swap like any person with a human brain, pup.''

Jonouchi growls furious, actually gritting his teeth like a dog.

''Now the effect of **Different Dimension Hanger** activates, allowing me to Special Summon those Union monsters I banished just earlier.'' Seto reveals as the same claws came out from the sky dropped hanger-like boxes beside him. ''Appear, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank!''

Both the red jet-like machine dragon and yellow, one eye tank emerged out of the boxes.

Y-Dragon Head Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

Z-Metal Tank Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

Jonouchi still upset admits what Kaiba did with that setup wasn't half bad but he doesn't have X-Head Cannon to make his Dragon Cannon.

''I should point out **Enchanted X-Head Cannon** has a unique effect that has it always treated as the original X-Head Cannon.'' Kaiba reveals actually surprising the dirty blond-headed and the Neo Ghouls.

''N-no, you couldn't be-'' Lumis utters terrified as Kaiba interrupts him, showing him. ''Combine and reform, XYZ!''

All three machines fly up, connecting to each other.

''Fusion Summon! Annihilate, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!'' Kaiba calls upon as the three machines became their united cannon tank form.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

''Next I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect, discarding 1 card and destroying a card my opponent controls! Destroy the Swords of Revealing Light!'' Seto announces, discarding a card as his cannon fires of its twin laser cannons. ''Hyper Destruction!''

The beams tear through the swords surrounding Kaiba's field, vaporizing them.

''Now I banish **A-Assault Core** and **C-Crush Wyvern** in my Graveyard along with **B-Buster Drake**!'' Seto continues his assault as the purple wyvern and orange tank emerge and combine with the green dinosaur, combining as well.

''ABC, combine your powers and annihilate any that oppose you!'' Seto chants as all three monsters glow, swirling to form one. ''Fusion Summon! Assemble, **ABC-Dragon Buster**!''

The three watch as the same two-headed, twin large blasters winged machine tank that appeared during the time he and Ichigo Tag-Team the Paradox Brothers.

 **ABC-Dragon Buster Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

''I discard 1 card and activate Dragon Buster's effect, banishing a card on the field and I choose Revival Jam!'' Hyper Annihilation!'' Kaiba orders, discarding another card as Dragon Buster fires everything on the blue slime, vaporizing it as it banished from the field. Strings flinched, aware he couldn't do anything and to make it worst his set Jam Defender is useless to him.

''Next I activate **Greed Dragon's** effect the moment it was discarded.'' Seto reveals as the transparent form of a green dragon wearing a chain collar that had the emblem of Pot of Greed with a grinning smirk on the dragon's face appears beside him. ''I banish both Pandemic Dragon and Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 2 cards.''

He drew once more just as Umbra declares cocky-like. ''It doesn't matter what you draw, our monsters will defeat anything you-''

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Twin Twister! Now I discard another card and destroy both Lumis' set cards.'' Kaiba, once again interrupting their threats, activates a spell by discarding another card. Two powerful twisters materialized, beginning to engulf both of Lumis's set cards.

Lumis glares angrily, hoping to use these cards later but now he has no choice, triggering them. ''I chain and activate both copies of Mask of Weakness!''

A sadden expressed demon mask appears on both tank monsters' chest, weakening them just as the trap cards were shattered.

''Now both your monsters lose 700ATK. Shame on you Kaiba but you've failed now.'' Lumis announces with a smug look, only to be stunned to see Kaiba's calm, sinister expression. ''Now did I? I guess I better change that.''

The Neo Ghouls didn't understand it or Ichigo and Jonouchi. Yugi watched still silent, certain Kaiba had something up his sleeve.

Seto raises his hand, shouting. ''ABC-XYZ, I banish you both for the ultimate combination!''

Everyone startles as suddenly both Dragon Cannon and Dragon Buster took up to the sky, disassembling into six machines as they glow.

''Form and transform yourselves into the ultimate perfect dreadnaught of annihilation! And leave nothing in your sight!'' Kaiba chants as all six began to connect to each other, changing and reshaping into their combined form now descending. ''Fusion Summon! The Final Combination, **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon**!''

To everyone, this new monster was a smashed of all 6 Union monsters. X-Head Cannon was the main head with its blasters enchanted with the fused busters of Buster Drake and Crush Wyvern. The middle was Z-Metal Tank having the heads of Buster Drake and Crush Wyvern on both its hidden cannon. The bottom was Y-Dragon Head with the back being Assault Core, holding all previous parts including the wings of Buster Drake, Crush Wyvern, Dragon Head and Metal Tank.

 **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

The Neo Ghouls all panicked at the sight of such a large monster.

''K-KAIBA-BAKA HAD THIS MONSTER ALL THIS TIME?!'' Ichigo freaks out not believing her eyes that this guy had something like this just in case. Jonouchi was madder than shock. ''GOD I HATE THIS GUY!''

Yugi remains quiet but even he knew that monster was more than powerful to make himself to worry.

Kaiba smirks once again knowing this isn't even his best, playing a card he drew through **Greed Dragon**. ''Today is my lucky day. I activate the spell, Card of Demise! Now I draw until I have 5 cards in my hand and in my 5th turn after activation, I discard my entire hand.''

He drew once more until he had 5 cards in his virtual screen hand.

''I activate the spell, **Attack Formation**!'' Kaiba for about the third time plays a new spell. It showed the image of Y-Dragon Head sticking out cores into XZ-Tank Cannon, powering it up. Suddenly the Support Armor shot out the same cores, connecting them to the Dragon Buster Cannon.

''By releasing **Heavy Mech Support Armor** , I draw 1 card and next **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon** can attack all monsters my opponent controls.'' Kaiba explains his card's effect as his weaker machine vanishes. This terrified the Neo Ghouls with such news. ''W-WHAT?!''

Seto didn't care of their startles, playing with them long enough. ''Battle!''

Just those words left a shiver in Arkana's skins, actually causing him to act irrational, activating his set card. ''I activate the trap, **Soul Devourer**!''

The card opens up, showing a Headless Knight stabbing itself, sending its life force to Earl of Demise. Arkana explains discarding the Dark Magician he had in his hand. ''By discarding a monster of the same type as one on my field, that monster gains that monster's ATK!''

Suddenly the Dark Magician was engulfed in blackish aura, increasing his power to 5000ATK. Arkana begins laughing like a madman. ''Now my Dark Magician is far superior to your tank!''

Kaiba eyes that as still unimpressive, stating it as if it wasn't a problem. ''Like it matters. Dragon Buster Cannon start the fireworks at Humanoid Worm Drake.''

His gigantic tank monster locks all of its weapons upon Strings' remaining monster.

''Hyper Obliteration!'' Kaiba ordered extending his arm forward. His cannon began firing everything, hitting the slime worm.

Umbra knew it was time to give Kaiba a shocking surprising, triggering his set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mask of Impregnability! Now-''

As the card begins to flip open, Seto instantly discards a card from his virtual card. Once he did, **A-To-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon** fired a barrage of mini-guns, hitting through Umbra's card, destroying it before its effect triggered. This of course left Umbra staggered in terror. ''WHAT?!''

''Dragon Buster Cannon's effect lets me discard a card, negating your card's activation and destroying it.'' Kaiba informs him surprising Umbra. The previous attack resumes and destroys Strings' monster, taking 1800LP of damage.

''Now attack The Masked Beast!'' Kaiba orders as his tank fires off against Umbra's Masked Beast, vaporizing it. He took 800LP of damage but Kaiba was far from over with him. ''Now Masked Beast Des Gardius!''

This shocked the masked duo as if Kaiba forgot what Des Gardius was capable of. Regardless, the giant tank fires off, obliterating the fiend and Umbra taking 700LP of damage.

''You're really a fool Kaiba! You forget what our Des Gardius can-'' Lumis begins reminding the duelist only for Kaiba interrupt for the fourth or fifth time, finishing the rest. ''It equips the Equip Spell, Mask of Remnants, to my monster and you take control of it.''

Lumis and Umbra were shocked as that means this was part of Kaiba's plan.

''Sadly that won't happen. I activate **A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon** 's effect, banishing itself and next I Special Summon back its original fused forms.'' Seto declares shocking everyone.

Just before a red mask that was actually keeping an inner part which was an orange demon face coming out attached itself on Kaiba's Dragon Buster Cannon, the very monster suddenly disassemble itself, reverting back to its two previous tank form.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

 **ABC-Dragon Buster Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

''T-this is-'' Umbra utters, sweating as he begins to back away from terror. Kaiba sees that and scoffs, ordering his two monsters. ''Dragon Cannon and Dragon Buster, attack both Strings and Umbra directly!''

Strings stood there silently but was sweating while Umbra pants trying to run now. It was far too late as both tanks fire their destructive blasts, consuming both opponents.

''NNNOOO!'' Umbra screams in horrible pain as both he and Strings were sent flying, hitting the wall with their Life Points at 0. Lumis widens his eyes, not believing that just happened. Arkana and Seeker were still calm but that really shocked them regardless.

''There are still three of us. We can't lose with these odds.'' Seeker states, confident that was all Kaiba could do. Seto scoffs, wondering about that. ''Is that so?''

This startled the remaining three as Kaiba triggers one of his remaining set cards. ''I activate the Trap, **Scramble Union**!''

His trap glows as three portals form above him. He then explains raising his hand up. ''With this, I can Special Summon 3 LIGHT Machine-Type Union monsters from banishment. Reappear!''

Emerging out from the portal were the three ABC monsters.

 **A-Assault Core Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 200**

 **B-Buster Drake Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800**

 **C-Crush Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000**

Lumis widens his eye, knowing he was the only one without monsters or anything to protect himself.

''Now my three monsters, attack Lumis directly.'' Seto commands as his three monsters fire their separate beam attacks at the last of the masked duo. Lumis was powerless as the beams all struck him.

''AAW!'' He screams slammed onto the wall with his Life Points hitting 0.

Arkana and Seeker glare viciously, not believing Kaiba had such a trap to completely defeat the rest of them. ''Y-you damn-''

''I now activate the last set card I have, Quick Summon!'' Kaiba, once more interrupting, reveals his final set card. ''With this I can Normal Summon again.''

This left the two Neo Ghouls confused, aware Kaiba had used up all of his Monster Card Zones. There was a chance he might summon Blue-Eyes but that monster would only damage **Exodia Necross**. He had… and then a thought pop in both their heads scaring them.

''W-wait but your Egyptian God-'' Arkana tries saying only for Kaiba to smirk. ''You really assume Obelisk was my trump card? How wrong you are. I release my ABC monsters!''

The two widen their eyes as the three monsters became light as dark clouds suddenly appeared outside.

''I summon forth the ancient demon that torments those foolish to clash power with greater power! Appear now, the blue demon of destruction! **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**!'' Seto shouts, chanting, as a burst of blue light shot out behind him. Soon materialize from the ground a blue, demonic-like muscle dragon with large wings, horns and sharp claws, floating beside Kaiba on his side. Each wrist arm had a golden ring on. It was huge as it had a simple long wispy tail with no legs and having the same golden ring attached on the near end of the tail. His teeth were sharp as his red eyes pierce down at its preys.

 **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500**

Yugi smiles, actually glad Kaiba had that card as a powerful replacement for Obelisk.

''That damn Kaiba has a step ahead of anything.'' Jonouchi says smirking as those jerks were finished. Ichigo sweats slightly, actually scared to duel Kaiba again. She only hopes she doesn't have to duel him again for a long while.

The last remaining strong Neo Ghouls sweat, not believing Kaiba had something else that was as terrifying as a god.

''W-wait, he can only attack-'' Seeker tries saying only for Kaiba to silence his nonsense, saying. ''I activate Blue Demon's effect, banishing all three ABC monsters to negate all monsters my opponent controls and halve their ATK.''

Blue Demon roars, forming fists slamming on each other.

''Howl, Torment Quake!'' Kaiba orders as his demonic blue dragon slams the ground with his right fist, creating a powerful shockwave. The wave struck through both Dark Magician and **Exodia Necross**. Both monsters kneel badly injured their ATKs halved and effects gone. This even turned the black Exodia back to a normal Exodia except weaker.

''H-he can only-'' Arkana tries saying for Kaiba to silence him too, announcing. ''I activate the second effect of **Attack Formation** by banishing itself, banishing 1 monster I control and next Special Summons a monster from banishment! I banish Dragon Buster to revive it once more!''

His Dragon Buster vanished only to reappear on a different spot, ready to battle again.

 **ABC-Dragon Buster Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

''Now it's over. I activate Blue Demon's other effect!'' Seto says with relief, annoyed by these weaklings. Blue Demon howls grabbing on **ABC-Dragon Buster** , adding its energy into its own. ''By preventing Dragon Buster from attacking again, Blue Demon can attack twice and gains half of ABC's ATK.''

Blue Demon releases Dragon Buster as the dragon's muscles grew especially for the arms, its ATK fully increased.

''6-6500ATK?!'' Both Arkana and Seeker cry in horror. They were finished; no, they were doom from a start by challenging this man.

''Blue Demon, remove these clowns off my sight.'' Kaiba orders with a sinister glare as Blue Demon extends both fists back and then charges forward thrusting them both at the opposing monsters. ''Torment Destruction Twin Fist!''

The two Neo Ghouls let out shrieking screams as the two massive punishes tears through their monsters, destroying them instantly but worst hitting them directly. The two yell as the fists slammed them onto the wall, crashing them and their Life Points at 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Seto Kaiba: 20000LP vs. Arkana: 0LP, Strings: 0LP, Lumis: 0LP, Umbra: 0LP & Seeker: 0LP**

Ichigo gulps terrified as the dragon pulls back its fists, revealing the badly injured Arkana and Seeker, stomped onto the wall as if they were bugs. Even the wall had cracks from the sheer force of Blue Demon's attack.

Kaiba scoffs, unsatisfied as his monsters disappeared and his Duel Disk shut down.

"Now then…'' Kaiba was beginning to say turning his back but suddenly the rest of the Neo Ghouls, with expressions of terror, were still in his way with their Duel Disks forward. He snarls facing the fools. ''You Neo Ghouls haven't had enough yet?''

The remaining ghouls were shaking their arms or legs. And even some actually wet themselves underneath their robes.

''Fine! I'll crush you until you beg me for mercy!'' Kaiba announces, reactivating his Duel Disk. The ghouls gulp, trying to be strong although they knew that they couldn't win.

Just before Kaiba drew his cards, he turns to the three watching behind his back. He stares annoyed that they were still there, questioning. ''What are you losers still doing here? Go and find your precious Ishizu!''

''She's precious to you too Nya.'' Ichigo remarks back with a small smirk. Kaiba grunts of annoyance by this woman, demanding her loudly. ''Are you going to insult me or LEAVE!''

Yugi stepped forward and smiles at his rival, silencing him, as he says. ''Kaiba-kun, thank you.''

Seto didn't say a word, turning his back to face the Neo Ghouls. Yugi smiles as he eyes Ichigo and Jonouchi who blink but nod, rushing passing him. Kaiba scoffs as he watches the three run off towards the rooftop.

As Kaiba confronts the remainder of the Neo Ghouls, can our three heroes defeat Keith once and for all and restored the God cards back?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Kaiba** **'s new cards:**

 ***Threatening Burst- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by Tributing 1 monster you control on the field during the Battle Phase. As long as this card remains face-up, your opponent cannot declare an attack during each Battle Phase. Destroy this card only during your Battle Phase. This card cannot leave the field except by its own effect. This card's activation and effect cannot be prevented by other card effects.

 ***Powerful Upraise- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control no monsters during your Main Phase 1. Draw 1 card for each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls.

 **_Different Dimension Hanger- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

 ***Anime Card***

Effect: Remove from play up to 3 Level 4 or lower Union Monsters from your Deck. If you Normal or Special Summon a monster written in the card text of any of the Union Monster(s) removed this way, you can Special Summon them. Monsters Summoned this way cannot attack or be Tributed.

 ***Enchanted X-Head Cannon- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Union/Effect**

Effect: (This card's name is always treated as "X-Head Cannon".) You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you control a face-up monster(s) and if that monster(s) is a LIGHT Machine-Type Union monster. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Y-Dragon Head" or "Z-Metal Tank" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed by battle, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, destroy this card instead.

 ***Greed Dragon- Lvl 2, ATK: 600, DEF: 700, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 ***Previous used in Chapter 27, 36 and 48 of Volume 2***

Effect: When this card is discarded from your hand to the Graveyard by your card effect: Banish 1 other Monster Card and 1 Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

 ***Attack Formation- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate by tributing 1 Union Monster you control. Target 1 face-up monster you control; it can attack twice during the Battle Phase this turn. During your Battle Phase, you can banish this card from your Graveyard and 1 Attack Position monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster that is banished.

 **_Quick Summon- Type: Quick-Play Spell**

 ***Anime Card***

Effect: Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.

 ***Blue Demon the Torment Dragon- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 4500, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 ***Previously used in Episode/Chapter 52 of Volume 2***

Effect: This card cannot be Set. This card must first be Normal Summoned by Tributing 3 monsters you control. The Normal Summoned of this card cannot be negated. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, except the effects of DIVINE monster. Card effects affect this card for 1 turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot leave the field, it cannot be removed from play and it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards. By removing from play 3 Monsters in your Graveyard: negate the effects of all of your opponent's face-up monsters and their ATK are halved. This effect can only be activated during your turn. During your Battle Phase only: select 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; this card can attack twice and it gains ATK equal to half as the targeted monster's ATK until the end of your turn. The targeted monster cannot attack this turn.

* * *

 **The other cards featured this chapter:**

 **_Cost Down- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card; until the End Phase, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned).

 **_Double Summon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

 **_Pre-Preparation of Rites - Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell Card. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn.

 **_Contract with Exodia- Type: Normal Spell card**

 ***TCG/OCG Version***

Effect: If you have all 5 of "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" in your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand.

 **_Exodia Necross- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 ***TCG/OCG Version***

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Contract with Exodia", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle or Spell/Trap effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: This card gains 500 ATK. Destroy this card unless all 5 of these cards are in your Graveyard - "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One".

 ***** **Dark Exxod- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to ''Exodia Necross''. This card cannot be destroyed. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by the effects of Effect Monsters. This card gains 1000 ATK each time it battles an opponent's monster. While this card is face-up on the field, all 5 of "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" in your Graveyard; negate any card effect from your opponent's cards that would move any of these cards to a different place.

 ***** **Soul Devoured- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control. Discard 1 monster of the same Type as the targeted monster and it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the discarded monster.

* * *

 **Card of the Day:**

 **Kaiba's Ultimate Combination Machine:**

 **_A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon- Lvl 10, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "ABC-Dragon Buster" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing cards you control with the above original names, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's turn: You can banish this card, then target 1 each of your banished "ABC-Dragon Buster", and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"; Special Summon them.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our trio has confronted Bandit Keith to save Ishizu. However, they are unable to do anything as the final Egyptian God has been revived… BUT it does not complete itself as it seems. Can Yugi defeat Keith and stop the Neo Ghouls for good?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** I didn't want to struggle with a WHOLE large chapter on how Yugi and the others gather up all the duelists that you as the player had to find in Reshef of Destruction. Instead I did a small summary, not going to waste time.

Another major change was Kaiba… OH BOY… I mean yes, it was badass he alone was fighting the Neo Ghouls without any help BUT took on the 5 best Neo Ghouls in a 1-on-5 Battle Royale Duel. You have to admit what Kaiba did in his Seventh Turn was him ''Screwing the Rules'' moment. I don't think anyone can be as brutal as Kaiba especially using his ABC-XYZ monsters and **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**. Don't mess with Seto Kaiba or else he'll beat you in 1-on-5 Duel, him being the 1.

Also I had plans for Kaiba to Synchro Summon **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon** and follow by **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon** but since this would mean making the duel longer... I didn't but Kaiba will do Synchro Summoning in one of the future DKR Volumes, so don't you worry.


	15. Defeat the Neo Ghouls!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog series video game/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

Hello Readers, this is part 15 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 15: Defeat the Neo Ghouls! Yugi VS Bandit Keith!**

Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo ran up on the stairs as fast as they could. They knew Ishizu needed their help and they wouldn't let her down. They had finally arrived at the rooftop and there, they saw Ishizu… as well as Bandit Keith. He turns to see them, smirking as if he was expecting them.

''Kukuku... What took you so long? You're kept us waiting.'' Keith asks the group with a smug look on his face. The three stare serious at him with Ichigo saying. ''Ask your stupid minions.''

Keith scoffs not interesting in weaklings who can't serve him. ''Doesn't matter. That gave me time to talk to this woman.

''Then you should understand what I'm asking.'' Ishizu speaks with great concern, pleading with the man. ''We need your help to defeat the Dark Being or...''

Ichigo was going to say that's a terrible idea but Keith of all people protests on such a thing.

''Idiot! All I care about is defeating Pegasus!'' Bandit Keith spoke harshly, glaring furious as just the haunting image of Pegasus drove him madder. ''I don't give half a brain about the Dark Being or anyone else! Saving the world is not my problem!''

The three glares not at all surprised he would want revenge over anything else.

''Now hurry up and resurrect my Winged God Dragon of Ra.'' Keith demands smirking, pointing at the three. Jonouchi burrow his eyebrows questioning firm. ''And why the hell should-''

Bandit Keith instantly pulls out a black colored gun, pointing it at Ishizu's head. The three were left in shock by this.

''Kukukukukuku!'' Keith begins chuckling evilly, knowing he has all the cards. ''C'mon, I'm done talking! Hand over the Millennium Items.''

Yugi glares, not going to hand over the Items they worked hard to get.

''If you don't... Well, you don't want to know what I'll do to this woman.'' Keith threatens the group pushing the end of his gun at Ishizu's head. She remains calm even with a gun over her head. ''...''

The three were in a terrible development. If they don't hand over the Millennium Items now, then Ishizu dies. If they do, then he gains the last Egyptian God Card.

''Hurry up. Hand over the Millennium Items.'' Keith demands frustrated waiting. Yugi stares, narrowing his eyes to both Jonouchi and Ichigo. They both weren't sure what else they could do, coming to the same conclusion.

The tricolor head sighs, removing his backbag with the Millennium Items they had had collected. ''… Fine.''

He tosses the villain the bag in front of his feet. Keith chuckled grabbing it after putting away his gun. He turns to Ishizu, ripping off the Millennium Necklace around her neck. He counts and laughs again.

''All the Millennium Items are gathered here. You found six Millennium Items.'' He states, confirming all six now in his position. ''The Millennium Necklace... The Millennium Key... The Millennium Ring... The Millennium Eye... The Millennium Rod... The Millennium Scale...''

Bandit Keith laughs once more of his own luck, getting everything all by doing it the easy way than having a bunch of weaklings who only know how to fail. He says laughing more. ''Kukuku... I can't thank you enough. You're collected the Millennium Items, just for me!''

The three were confused as that doesn't change he can bring back the Winged God Dragon of Ra.

''What do you mean?'' Yugi questions firm. Jonouchi nodded serious. Keith just chuckles, seeing how stupid these kids were. ''Heh, don't underestimate the Neo Ghouls' spies.''

Ichigo startles up, having a very bad idea why the Neo Ghouls didn't make a move before up till now.

''I knew you were gathering the Millennium Items from the very start. I let you find them so that you fools would resurrect the Egyptian God Cards for me.'' Keith reveals to the group, reaching out something inside his robe. He pulls something out of cloak. Once he did, Yugi widens his eyes in complete stagger, seeing it was the Millennium Puzzle he was wearing.

''NO WAY!'' Jonouchi and Ichigo shouts in surprise, not at all expecting this. Yugi glares furious his eyes briefly glowing red.

''You're so clueless. Go ahead and deny it. You can't change the facts!'' Keith mocks them evilly, rubbing his hands on the Millennium Puzzle as if it was a toy. ''While you were looking for them, I found the last Millennium Item. Yup, the Millennium Puzzle belongs to me. And now!''

Suddenly all 7 Millennium Items began to glow. At the same time both the stone cards of Osiris and Obelisk glow too. Out of his control, Yugi notices a card fly out of his deck box. Keith catches it, raising it as it was the stone card of Ra as it now glows even brighter. The light was extremely bright, causing the group to cover their eyes.

Soon the light dies out as Keith laughs, finally holding the revival version of the strongest God card.

''Kukukuku... I finally have it.'' Bandit Keith declares laughing evilly, not imagining he would be wielding it but now he has. ''The Egyptian God Card... The Winged God Dragon of Ra is mine!''

Keith laughs louder, sounding almost crazy of joy as he has the means to finally defeat anyone, even Pegasus. He can now regain his former title, no more! With Ra, the world was in his palms now.

Jonouchi and Ichigo groan powerless to do anything as was Ishizu, not sure what any of them could do.

''… Not yet.'' A voice spoke forward. Keith pause his laughter, turning as he Yugi walks forward his front hair's shadow covering his eyes. Ichigo watches, knowing what Yugi is feeling and he wasn't going to let this jerk win with his dirty ways.

''Ra or any of the God monsters won't ever accept someone like you as their wielder!'' Yugi declares, raising his face and purple eyes, glancing at him. He's not going to let another like Yami Marik to abuse Ra or use it and the Millennium Items for their own heartless purposes.

Bandit Keith smirks at this kid's hopeless courage. He can simply shoot him down but this can be a great test using Ra, against the very brat who beaten Pegasus.

''Is that so? Then my first victim...'' He declaring saying tosses aside his cloak, revealing his actual outfit he has worn since Duelist Kingdom. It was a red shirt with a black leather open vest, wrist arms, light tan pants with boots while wearing a card collar around his neck. He smirks having on a Duel Disk already on with his deck.

Keith smirks as he had during that time to setup his trump cards if all things fail. He points his fingers at Yugi declaring while sliding on his black sunglasses. ''Will be you, twerp!''

There was silence until Yugi actually cracks a smirk as his eyes stares confident at his opponent. "Bring it.''

Yugi raises his Duel Disk with a calm expression, activating it as the arms of the device extend. Keith smirks activating his own, tossing Ishizu behind him.

"Kick his butt Yugi!'' Jonouchi cheers for his best friend as did Ichigo smiling positive, certain her tricolor head won't lose to this jerk. "And show him who the real duelist is Nya!''

''Yugi-san.'' Ishizu also cheers softly. Yugi smiles, having their support will give him the strength to win.

''DUEL!'' Yugi and Keith declare drawing their top 5 cards, commencing their clash to determine the faith of the Millennium Items. No matter what, Yugi isn't going to let anyone beat him from saving his world and his friends, including Atem.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Bandit Keith: 4000LP**

''I'll go first.'' Yugi declares as Keith smirks not in the less caring who starts. ''Do as you please.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Keith: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' The tricolor head shouts determine, drawing his top card. He eyes it smiling.

''I'll start by summoning **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior**!'' Yugi summons his first monster in Attack Position. Light appears as a short green robot, which resembles Gamma the Magnet Warrior, with magnets attached around its neck and wrists, having golden electrical rings attached next to the front, shoulders and arms.

 **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000**

''Electromagnet Warrior?'' Ichigo utters, never seeing these monsters before but their name was familiar. Jonouchi did get it, actually amazed. ''They're like Yugi's Magnet Warriors.''

''You're hitting the nail there Jonouchi-kun.'' Yugi informs his friend as he adds while Gamma glows. ''Now I can use Gamma's effect, letting me Special Summon a Level 4 or below Magnet Warrior from my hand! I summon **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior**!''

A no eyes, red colored robot with magnet-like horns similar to Beta the Magnet Warriors appears also having four claws that resembled magnets and the electrical golden rings attached around its legs, chest, arms and hands. This monster also appeared in Attack Position.

 **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

''Beta's effect lets me add 1 Level 4 or below Magnet Warrior from my Deck to my hand.'' Yugi explains as he searches his deck and picks the card he wants.

He eyes his hand as he continues, grabbing two cards. ''I set 1 card and next activate the Continuous Spell, Shard of Greed!''

Alongside the set facedown card behind his monsters, a broken Pot of Greed appears as well.

''Turn end.'' The purple eyes finish his turn cool.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Keith: 4000LP H: 5**_

"You stupid magnets don't even know what they're going to get hurt.'' Keith taunts as he knew this was too easy with the hand he had.

''My turn, draw!'' He draws his top card and smirks, picking a monster card. ''I'll start by summoning **Machine King Prototype** to the field!''

A large red, silver metal robot sitting on a chair with wires connected throughout its body appears. The robot had metal springs for legs, arms and chest. The robot had only glowing blue eyes that weren't covered as it seems to be on support life.

 **Machine King Prototype Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

''Next I activate the spell, Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards and then discard 2.'' Keith plays as he drew his cards… or rather an impossible seen retractable claw mechanism pulls out cards hidden under his sleeve, grabbing them as if he drew.

Ichigo saw something bizarre that her eyesight were the only ones to notice. She thought it was a blur, maybe her eyes tricking her since it is becoming a long day.

She rubs her eyes, trying to refocus as she told herself. '' _That was weird. Maybe I was just seeing things._ ''

Keith discards the two cards he ''drew'', smirking at his advantage now.

''Now I activate the spell, **Machine Reconstruct**!'' Keith plays a new spell as Machine King Prototype was surrounded by the appearance of large machinery with robotic arms that extend. They start to reequip the robot, reconstructing it.

''By releasing my **Machine King Prototype** , I can Special Summon the original Machine King from my hand or Deck!'' Keith explains his weaker monster vanishes in place for his superior version. A large robot appears in the previous one's place. He had red, blue and grey colors with a round red sphere chestplate and red visor eyes. It had curved horns on the side of both shoulders and on top of its head.

Machine King Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000

''Next I can Special Summon 2 Machine-Type monsters, 1 from my hand and 1 from my Graveyard!'' He adds smirking as he grabs one card in his hand and another that came out from his Graveyard. ''Appear, Barrel Dragon and Fiendish Engine Ω!''

Beside the king of machines was a dark body of a dragon with a head of a large laser blaster head with sharp mouth with two more of the same blaster head on each shoulder. The other was a red armored, silver colored mecha-like machine that almost resembles a devil with sharp horns, claws, wrist blades and a tail as smoke comes out from on top of its large shoulders. Its yellow eyes glared at Yugi.

Barrel Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

Fiendish Engine Ω Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

''Now I activate Barrel Dragon's effect!'' Keith declares smirking as his dragon charges its head and shoulder weapons. He still smirks pulling out a coin. ''I flip this coin 3 times and if I get 2 heads, I fry one of your monsters. First is that Beta monster.''

The dragon locks its weapons as Keith was about to flip its coin until Yugi calls out. ''I activate **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior's** effect.''

This startled the cheater as the Electromagnet Warrior vanishes before Barrel Dragon could do anything.

The tricolor smiling informs him. ''By releasing him during my opponent's turn, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Magnet Warrior from my Deck to the field!''

A card pushes out from his deck as Yugi grabs it, summoning it. ''Appear, Alpha the Magnet Warrior!''

A green, faceless humanoid compose of magnets appears, kneeling down over its monster card with its shield forward and his sword holding it on the side. The knees had plates, one blue with an S on the right and one red with an N on the left.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

''Tch, can't even use Barrel Dragon's effect now.'' Keith said annoyed, not expecting that monster had such an effect. Still, this was not an issue smirking. ''Well fine. Battle! Machine King, destroy Alpha! Jet Punch!''

Machine King's visor eye glows red as it extends both arms, launching them like rockets.

''Now Barrel Dragon, destroy that weak Gamma! Gun Cannon Shot!'' Keith commands as his gun-headed dragon fires a powerful beam blast. Yugi was already a set ahead smiling. ''I activate **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior's** effect.''

Suddenly Gamma vanishes just as Barrel Dragon's blast misses it.

''Aw come on!'' Keith complains furious, not believing this.

''Like Beta, Gamma can also release itself and summon a Magnet Warrior from my Deck.'' Yugi explains smiling as his deck pops out a card and he places it on his Monster Card Zone. Appear, Gamma the Magnet Warrior!''

A pink, winged humanoid compose of magnets appears kneeling down over its card, showing his grey retractable arms and a large blue S on the chest.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

Keith grits his teeth, trying to be calm but he can't, not against this kid. He shouts commanding. ''Damn you! Just attack that thing Barrel Dragon!''

Barrel Dragon fires again, hitting the original Gamma and vaporizing it. Keith starts laughing, declaring as his last machine prepares its attack. ''Now Fiendish Engine Ω, attack him directly! Hell Crusher!''

The red devil-like machine swings its arm with the wrist blade downward at the tricolor head who instead smirks, triggering his set card.

''I activate the trap the moment you destroyed Gamma, Soul Rope!'' Yugi announces as his set card opens up glowing. Yugi groans a bit as his Life Points dropped, adding. ''By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck.''

He pulls out his deck and picks a monster from it, summoning it. ''Come out, Gold Gadget!''

A golden gadget-like robot appears on Yugi's side.

Gold Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800

''When Gold Gadget is Normal or Special Summon, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type monster from my hand.'' Yugi reveals as his gadget monster glows. He pulls a card from his hand, summoning it too. ''Appear, Silver Gadget!''

An almost identical monster resembling Gold Gadget except it was silver appears beside the twin.

Silver Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

''Just like Gold Gadget, Silver Gadget lets me Special Summon a Level 4 Machine-Type monster from my hand.'' Yugi informs Keith who groans enrage by this. He picks a card, placing it as well in his Monster Card Zone. ''Come forth, **Bronze Gadget**!''

A third gadget monster appears, taking a similar form from the previous two except its head looked more like gear and its arms were claw-like with gear feet and its colors were bronze.

 **Bronze Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200**

Jonouchi and Ichigo were amazed as these three monsters are basically the new Red, Yellow and Green Gargets.

''When **Bronze Gadget** is summoned while I control 2 other Gadget monsters, I can set 1 Continuous Trap from my Deck and also activate it.'' Yugi declares as a card pops out from his Deck and he sets it only to use it right away. ''So I activate the card I just set, Metalhold the Moving Blockage!''

A large purpleish pink robot that was larger than a tank appears, having shoulder-like cannons on it. Just as it arrived, all three smaller gadgets fly up, attaching themselves into the machine's holes that looked like gears. All three fit in as they began to spin, causing the robot to start moving.

Metalhold the Moving Blockage Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Once activated, I target the three Gadget monsters I control and Special Summon it as a monster with my 3 monsters equip to it.'' Yugi has explained what had happened to his three monsters smiling. ''In addition, Metalhold gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters equipped to it.''

Metalhold glows as its ATK was now 4500. Keith was left startled by this.

''Amazing Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo declares happily. Jonouchi smirks feeling the same too.

Keith groans eyeing his hand. He picks a card and slides it in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. ''I set 1 card and end my turn.''

He groans, eyeing his devil mecha knowing he could use Fiendish Engine's effect to summon an Engine Token but that giant robot running in gadgets will destroy him in an OTK. He had to let it go, for now.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 3000LP H: 1**_ _/ Keith: 4000LP H: 2_

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi starts his turn, drawing his top card. At the same time one of the broken shards of the Pot of Greed begins to glow green, gaining a Counter.

Number of Greed Counters on Shard of Greed: 1

''I summon **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior**!'' Yugi summons a third robot that resembles Alpha the Magnet Warrior. It was taller than the previous two, having a grey, dark blue body with magnets attached on both side of the hips and on both side of the head like ears. It had the same golden rings in between its waist, shoulders and arms. It is carrying a double bladed, golden rings-like sword with the hilt being a magnet and a shield with a magnet attached on the middle. Its green eyes glows staring at the opposing monsters.

 **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100**

''Alpha's effect lets me add 1 Level 8 Magna Warrior monster from my deck to my hand.'' Yugi explains and searches for the right Magna Warrior he'll want to use for later.

''Battle! Metalhold, attack Barrel Dragon!'' Yugi commands, entering his Battle Phase. Metalhold locks its weapons at Barrel Dragon, firing everything at it. The machine dragon was exploded into pieces by the twin cannon shoulders with Keith taking 1900LP of damage.

''Fool! I reveal my set trap, Time Machine!'' Keith reveals his set card as a large machine-like chamber door. The meter on top of the door begins to spin as the doors of the chamber opens up, revealing Barrel Dragon, stepping out.

Barrel Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

Ichigo got mad aware of what that trap does as she's seen Jonouchi use it. She states upset. ''Now he's using the card Jonouchi uses.''

''The one I have is technically his.'' Jonouchi points out sweat dropping with the red cherry head complaining upset. ''NOT HELPING!''

''As I was interrupted, I can Special Summon back the monster you destroyed.'' Keith explained with a large smirk on his face. Yugi eyes at what remain of Keith's field and honestly he couldn't do anything else.

''I set 1 card. Turn end.'' Yugi finishes his turn as a facedown card materialized behind his monsters.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Yugi_ _: 3000LP H: 1 /_ _ **Keith: 2100LP H: 2**_

Jonouchi clinches his fists aware Yugi's odds aren't with him especially with Barrel Dragon still around. ''Darn this is bad. Keith's stupid Barrel Dragon will now destroy Metalhold and then he won't have anything to protect himself.''

Ichigo watches calmly, knowing well this won't stop Yugi.

''You're making this way too easy! You're going to lose this turn twerp!'' Keith announces pretty confident, aware there was nothing this kid with his stupid hairstyle could do to beat him. Yugi, however, just smirks answering. ''Then prove it.''

That made the leader of the Neo Ghouls angry, declaring as he draws his top card. ''My turn now!''

He eyes the card and smirks, first setting a card behind his monsters as he plays it. ''I'll set this card first and next activate the spell, **Card of Sanctity**! Now we draw until we have 6 cards each.''

Yugi draws his cards as Keith, instead, uses his machine claw to grab hidden cards under his sleeve into his hand. And once again Ichigo notices the same blur.

''Again.'' She mutters getting Jonouchi's attention turning to face her and asks. ''Again what Momomiya?''

She turns to eye him, knowing well she didn't want to tell him knowing what was more important but this was important too. ''I saw something move in his hand that wasn't there before Nya.''

She could even hear something metallic be heard with her sensitive ears. ''I can even hear something off about it.''

Jonouchi blinks at first, not getting it until he did in surprise. ''Wait, he couldn't be-''

He turns to the direction of Keith and he could see the evil grin on his face. The dirty blond-headed knew all too well this guy was up to no good. He was doing it again, cheating. ''Damn it he must be!''

Ichigo stares at him, not sure what Jonouchi was referring about.

''What a perfectly good hand, feels a shame to crush you with it.'' Keith tells Yugi who stares at him calmly, not at all bother.

''First I activate my set spell, **Peace Offering**.'' Keith activates a spell that shows the image of two royal kings shaking hands but one of them was holding a dagger behind his back. ''Now you have to add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand and I choose Monster Reborn.''

Yugi stares firm, pulling out his deck and picks up Monster Reborn into his hand. Keith smirks evilly, activating a spell that Jonouchi was familiar with. ''Next I activate the spell, Pillager! Now I get to look at your hand and take a card from it.''

Jonouchi glares angrily, certain this jerk was up to no good again.

''So that was your aim then.'' Yugi confirms his opponent's plan. He walks forward, raising his reveal hand to him. Bandit Keith still smirks making his choice. ''I choose Monster Reborn and immediately activate it.''

Yugi groans as he hands it over for Keith to snatch it, activate it and toss it back to the tricolor head. Yugi turns back, walking back to his original spot as Keith declares. ''Now I can bring back any monster from any Graveyard but to be fair, I choose mines and bring back Blowback Dragon!''

A monster appears on Keith's field, a blue body with red colored machine that had a head of a blaster but with sharp fang mouth like a dragon's.

Blowback Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1200

''Great, another weird blaster machine dragon.'' Jonouchi criticized not at all drill to see another.

''Now I have a very unstoppable field but let's keep going by activating the Continuous Spell, Second Coin Toss!'' Keith plays a new spell explaining it tossing his coin. ''Now if I ever need a redo with a coin toss, I get one once per turn.''

Jonouchi groans frustrated, figuring Keith would use the easy way to get the right coin tosses.

''First I use Blowback Dragon's effect, targeting a card and flip a coin 3 times. If I get two Heads, your card is bye-bye. And I choose that Metalhold!'' Bandit Keith declares with a curve smirk. Yugi sighs not at all worry, pointing him out. ''Good choice because Metalhold would be your only target thanks to its effect.''

Keith scoffs not at all caring, flipping his coin three times. Sadly he got two Heads, allowing Blowback Dragon to fire a burst from its dragon head. The blast vaporizes the gigantic robot, destroying it along with the three gadgets attached to it.

''Oh no!'' Ichigo utters in terror, knowing that was Yugi's key monster and strongest wall so far.

Keith starts laughing, assuming he has won until Yugi announces. ''I activate **Bronze Gadget's** effect, Special Summoning 2 Gadget Monsters from my Graveyard except itself!''

Keith froze up as he sees both the golden and silver gadget robots returning back to Yugi's field in Defense Position.

Gold Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800

Silver Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Bandit Keith grits his teeth, frustrated by this pest declaring. ''Not done! I activate Barrel Dragon's effect at your Alpha.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi blink confused, already more than certain that the Electromagnet Warrior version of Alpha must have the same effect as the previous two. ''Why the heck would he-''

''I activate **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior's** effect, releasing itself to Special Summon Beta the Magnet Warrior from my Deck.'' Yugi calls out, interrupting his friends' words. Alpha vanishes just as Barrel Dragon locks on, losing the original target. In its place was a yellow humanoid compose of magnets and round, ring like arms and legs. The monster had a magnet-like horn on the head and magnet-like claws. It kneels down over its card.

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Yugi sighs a bit but then Bandit Keith laughs, confusing him.

''Oh not bad… but this time you won't get away lucky!'' Keith explains very cocky, holding up a card and plays it. ''I activate the spell Polymerization, fusing Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon!''

Both machine dragons began to merge into one new monster, glowing within the Fusion portal.

''Fusion Summon! Blow everything away, Gatling Dragon!'' Keith calls upon as something began to emerge out from the portal. What took their place was a red sharp spike chariot-like, two wheel attached to a dark grey, three-headed machine with the heads all having mini-guns as the face with sharp, dragon-like fang mouths.

Gatling Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200

Jonouchi was not a fan of this new monster at all, finding it to be creepy and possible a threat to Yugi.

''Now I activate Gatling Dragon's effect! I toss 3 coins and if I get any Heads, I get to destroy that many monsters equal to the number of Heads I get.'' Keith explains what his monster's effect was as he flips his coin. Yugi and the others watch as the enemy only got one Head.

''Phew, just 2 Tails.'' Ichigo sighs of relief. Jonouchi would be too but he knew Keith all too well.

''Not yet losers! I can use Second Coin Toss and redo!'' Keith instantly reveals, shocking the red cherry head. He tosses his heads and gets a better result even more so than he hoped.

''3 HEADS?!'' Ichigo screams in horror. Jonouchi grunts silence, wishing that didn't just happen.

''Blow them to dust, Spread Cannon Shot!'' Keith orders with a smug smirk. His dragon's machine gun heads began to spin and immediately unleashes its barrage of bullets. The barrage tears through all of Yugi's remaining monsters, leaving him with an empty monster field.

''Yugi doesn't have any monsters left.'' Jonouchi utters in terror, not sure how he'll be able to do anything with that field.

Keith starts laughing, certain this was his victory road as he declares. ''It's over! I activate Fiendish Engine's effect to increase its ATK by 1000!''

His devil mecha erupts in a reddish aura with its yellow eyes also glowing, having 3800ATK.

''Battle! Fiendish Engine Ω, end this! Hell Crusher!'' Keith commands as his devil mecha prepares its final attack, rising over its wrist blade arm. Yugi watched this, and yet, oddly calm.

''I wouldn't be sure you can attack me directly.'' He tells the Machine-Type duelist who blinks underneath the sunglasses. He didn't get what he was referring about until he instantly notices all of his Machine monsters were suddenly kneeling down well minus Gatling Dragon who lowers its heads. ''What the hell!''

This shocked him checking and in his own surprise his monsters were now in Defense Position.

''How are they-'' The leader of the Neo Ghouls questions this, not sure what did this kid do. Yugi smiles, pointing down at his set card having already been revealed by the moment the Battle Phase started.

''I activated my set trap, Zero Gravity. This card switches all monsters into Defense Position. Guess your big push wasn't enough'' Yugi explains with a calm smirk, having ruin Keith's biggest play and leaving him powerless. Ichigo and Jonouchi sigh of relief now.

Keith grits his teeth, hating this kid more than ever. He eyes his hand, having something that will bring him victory.

''I set a card and end my turn.'' He set a card behind his monsters, finishing his turn. The moment he did his devil mecha suddenly dissolved into red mist. ''During the End Phase I activated its effect, Fiendish Engine Ω is destroyed.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 3000LP H: 6**_ _/ Keith: 2100LP H: 2_

''My turn. Draw!'' Yugi shouts draws his top card. The moment he did the second shard of his broken Pot of Greed glows.

 _Number of Greed Counters on Shard of Greed: 2_

''Now I can use Shard of Greed's effect. Since I have 2 Greed Counters, I can send the card along with the counters to draw 2 cards.'' The tricolor head informs his opponent as the broken pot vanishes and he drew two additional cards.

''I summon Chocolate Magician Girl!'' Yugi summons his bat-theme blue outfit magician girl, floating around before winking sassy-like.

Chocolate Magician Girl Lvl 4 ATK 1600 DEF: 1000

''Next I activate Chocolate Magician Girl's effect, discarding 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand to draw 1 card.'' Yugi declares discarding a monster to the Graveyard. He drew again and smiles.

''Next I activate the spell, Dark Magic Veil! By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard to the field.'' He continues playing a card as a magical seal appears in front of his feet.

''Appear my loyal servant, Dark Magician!'' Yugi calls upon as the seal explodes releasing its magic in the form of a vortex.

From the vortex emerge Yugi's ace monster. Ichigo was amazed… but something she couldn't place it made her think; this Dark Magician was different. First off his skin was pale blueish and his hair became white. Another was his armored-like mage outfit; it became black with silver linings as well as the outfit looked more improved plus showing his abs. The magician floated beside Yugi with his arms crossed.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Ichigo giggles red to see that monster although she's still puzzled why it looks the way it does now. And this wasn't the first time she noticed that change but no one else has.

''Next I banish all 3 of my Electromagnet Warriors from my Graveyard to unite them and Special Summon…'' Yugi announces as suddenly the pieces of the three Electromagnet Warriors reappear and suddenly shot up into the sky, starting to connect with each other. ''The unstoppable **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior**!''

Everyone watches as the pieces of the three Electromagnet Warriors merge and became a brand new form. It had Beta's feet and its golden rings for the wrist arms and upper arms. It had Gamma's chest, its shoulders, kneepads and hands. It had Alpha's legs and arms along with its head, readjusted to become proper while wielding a new sword, pointing it at the enemy monsters as sparks fly out all over it. Ichigo and Jonouchi already assume this was the Electromagna version of Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

 **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

''I activate Berserkion's effect, banishing Alpha the Magnet Warrior from my Graveyard to destroy Gatling Dragon!'' Yugi declared as Berserkion points his weapon at the three-headed machine dragon, sparks of electricity flying out. ''Berserk Blade Spark!''

Berserkion fires a blast of electricity from its weapon, striking through Gatling Dragon and shattering it into pieces of light. Keith slightly panics by that.

''I use Berserkion's effect once again banishing Gamma to destroy Machine King!'' Yugi continues using Berserkion's effect, destroying Machine King too. The others watch smiling as Yugi got this.

''And once more I banish Beta to destroy your set card, leaving you wide open!'' Yugi commands as Berkserion fires another blast, about to hit what remain of Keith's field and with that he wins.

Bandit Keith glares not going to allow this squirt beat him triggering his set card. ''Not yet! I reveal and activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Quick Summon**! Now I can Normal Summon a monster this turn!''

Jonouchi stares annoyed by him but even if he summons a monster, Yugi will beat him. Keith instead chuckles, holding the card that will bring him victory announcing. ''I release your three monsters now!''

Everyone else widen their eyes as suddenly all three of Yugi's monsters vanished.

''What?'' Yugi utters for once surprised in this duel, not at all expecting this. Keith starts laughing holding up his card. ''Now appear over my opponent's field!''

The clouds above them swirl around above them as a light shines in the middle. They looked up and Yugi widens his eyes to see something large descending. And this thing was all too familiar to him.

'' **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode!** '' Bandit Keith calls out as the very sphere-like form was the very legendary God monster, Winged God Dragon of Ra, now on Yugi's field.

 **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode Lvl 10 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''W-what the hell?!'' Jonouchi utters, sweating as he had flashbacks of when Yami Marik summoned Ra like this.

''That's the golden bird dragon god in that sphere state Nya!'' Ichigo calls out in surprised, remembering all the times Yugi had summoned Ra and it was in that sphere form.

Ishizu stares paralyzed, not believing someone like Bandit Howard Keith could summon a God like Ra but more concerning was Ra was in Sphere Mode.

''…'' Yugi stares silent, able to sense that something was wrong with Ra.

''How you like that?! I manage to finally summon this card by releasing monsters I or my opponent controls as long as the total is 3!'' Keith tells him smirking, making a fool of the tricolor head.

Ichigo groans as Yugi was able to win the duel complaining. ''This is bad Nya. Yugi-kun lost all of his important monsters.''

Yugi was still quiet, knowing well he won't lose like this, entering his Main Phase 2 and playing a card. ''… I activate the spell, Card Destruction! Now we discard our entire hand and draw until we have the same number of cards from our hand.''

Yugi and Keith discard their current hand while the tricolor head draws his cards normally… but the American duelist instead cheats with his retractable claw, getting a card he wants. Ichigo saw it again how that guy was drawing his cards. It felt off.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Yugi sets a card on the field, finishing his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Yugi_ _: 2000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Keith: 2100LP H: 1**_

''This duel has been fun squirt but this is where I win!'' Keith proclaims evilly, having everything he needs to achieve his perfect win. ''My turn!''

He draws his top card, or rather cheats again with his claw. He then plays a card in his hand. ''I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I draw 2 cards.''

He draws again, once more using his mechanism claw to get the cards he wants. Ichigo once more saw that blur, finally annoy to see something she can't understand. ''Again! That again.''

Jonouchi agreed upset by the jerk's cheating method, calling him out. ''Damn it Keith, you're the greatest cheater in the world!''

Keith faces the dirty blond-headed, smirking as he pretends he doesn't know anything. ''Ha, I don't have a clue what you're talking about loser. You're probably just seeing things or I'm just as luckier than you.''

Jonouchi growls as Ichigo hisses, both certain the man was playing dirty.

''Other than that you're cheating.'' Yugi suddenly spoke, surprising everyone even Keith as his sunglasses slightly lowered off his eyes. He eyes the tricolor head, seeing him smiling.

''Yea, I've noticed you cheating from the start.'' Yugi reveals too relax. This was possible thanks to his improve dragon-like eyesight, letting him see stuff far. He frowns, honestly feeling bad for Keith even if he was cheating saying. ''It feels like a shame too because you only began cheating the moment Pegasus defeated you.''

''AND GOOD REASON TOO!'' Keith instantly shouts back at the boy, his eyes full of anger with the mere mention of him. He clinches his fists angrily, having been mocked and left in the ground by that man. It was all because of Pegasus that he was turned into a joke to everyone and lost everything he had.

''It's because of Pegasus that he left me with nothing! Turned me into a laughing stock for everyone to mock at! I became nothing!'' Keith declares his voice full of only anger. Yugi eyes him calm as the man calms down, adjusting his glasses now smirking. ''But now I will change my destiny!''

The purple eyes just stares firm, knowing well he's doing this to become something… but this wasn't the solution either especially using thugs to harm others or threat others to get what he wants.

''I activate the spell, **Owner's Seal**! Now all monsters return back to their original owners.'' Keith plays a spell as the sphere vanishes and reappears now on its original owner's side. ''Now Ra belongs to me!''

Jonouchi panics as did Ichigo, afraid that he might now be able to summon the actual Ra.

''Watch as I will summon the most powerful creature in the game of Duel Monsters! I activate Sphere Mode's effect to Special Summon the original Winged God Dragon of Ra!'' Bandit Keith declares as the sphere begins to glow brightly. Ishizu was shocked as that was impossible without first reading Ra's Hieratic Text.

''NOW RAISE MY EGYPTIAN GOD! '' Keith calls upon as the sphere was glowing even brighter. Yugi watched, actually showing worry at first thinking how he can defeat Ra with the hand he has right now. However, the sphere then stop glow and just floated.

''…'' Everyone stares at this in confusion. Keith was paralyzed certain that wasn't how it works. He tries doing something, even banging on his Duel Disk but nothing change.

''W-what's going on?!'' He questions in shock, sweating as he invest his certain victory on this card. ''Why isn't this working?!''

Yugi blinks confused too… until it hit him and he smirks. He understood what happened.

''What's wrong? Can't summon Ra?'' Yugi asks Keith who looks worry. The tricolor head smiled adding. ''Even if you did, Ra can only be summoned by summon who can read its ancient words written on it.''

Bandit Keith opens his jaw slightly, not aware he had to read some text.

''What's more Ra is locked in Sphere Mode with none of his powers, making him completely useless for you.'' Yugi adds, further shocking the leader of the Neo Ghouls. He stares at the useless sphere with 0 ATK and DEF. Even though it can protect him, the card will switch places and then leave him powerless to take a direct attack.

''D-DAMN YOU!'' Keith curses angrily, letting his emotions get to him as he plays a card. ''I activate the spell, **Ultimate Trade**! Now I release Ra to Special Summon a monster from my deck with a lower Level!''

The card shows the image of two men trading statues. One was Felgrand Dragon while the other was Super Conductor Tyranno. As it activated, the Sphere form of Ra vanishes the field startling Yugi.

''And next I can summon the ultimate king of machine, **Perfect Machine King**!'' Keith calls forth as Ra's replacement was the improved, mecha-like appearance of the improved Machine King.

 **Perfect Machine King Lvl 7 ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500**

''Next I summon **Machine King's Servant**!'' Keith summons a new Machine King, taking the appearance of an even smaller version to that of **Machine King Prototype** and more incomplete. It had shield-like arms and stubby legs, kneeling down beside its king.

 **Machine King's Servant Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 750**

''Since I summon my monster while I control a Machine King monster, I can Special Summon 2 more copies of itself to the field!'' Keith explains as two of the same monsters appeared beside the first one.

 **Machine King's Servant (x2) Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 750**

''My servants cannot attack but I won't need it. Thanks to **Perfect Machine King** , it gains 500 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field.'' Keith says as his ultimate machine monster glows in energy, having 4200ATK.

Even though Ra was gone, this only made Ichigo and Jonouchi to worry as that monster is just too powerful.

''It's over, Perfect Machine King, attack Perfect Jet Punch!'' Bandit Keith points his finger, declaring his attack. The perfect machine monster extends back its right arm before thrusting it forward at the tricolor head. Yugi sees that as a card pops out from his Graveyard. ''I activate the trap, **Magnet Conversion** , from my Graveyard.''

Keith startles by this, recalling the kid used Card Destruction previously. Yugi then states as light gathers between him and **Perfect Machine King's** punch. ''By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Magnet Warrior that's banish and Special Summon it!''

The light takes the form of Alpha the Magnet Warrior, kneeling down in Defense Position.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

Keith grunts annoyed, starting to lose it with this kid. ''… Attack that thing then!''

 **Perfect Machine King** proceeds with its attack, instead attacking Alpha and destroying it instantly. Ichigo sighs, knowing now Yugi was safe.

However, Keith begins laughing as he reveals to his opponent. ''Now since I control 2 **Machine King's Servants** , **Perfect Machine King** can make 2 additional attacks.''

This startled everyone as the mecha's eyes glow, ready to attack again.

''Finish this!'' Keith orders as his machine prepares to throw a second punch at Yugi. The tricolor head breathes slightly as he triggers his set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Magnet Reverse! I can now Special Summoned a Machine or Rock-Type monster that can't be Normal Summoned or Set!''

Keith startles now as Yugi had the monster he can summon. ''Come back, **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior**!''

Berserkion reappears back to the field in Defense Position.

 **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

 **Perfect Machine King** still throws its punch, smashing through the Electromagna Warrior and destroying too. Keith laughs like a maniac, announcing as his mecha can still attack one more time. ''You just don't know when to quit but now you're all out-''

Yugi smiles interrupting Keith's monolog victory announcing. ''Berserkion's last effect when destroyed by battle or card effects brings back all the banished Electromagnet Warriors to my field.''

Keith gasps as the remains of Berserkion started to reform, taking back the original forms of the Electromagnet Warriors in Defense Position.

 **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000**

 **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

 **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100**

''Next Alpha's effect lets me add another Magna Warrior monster into my hand.'' Yugi adds smiling, adding Valkyrion the Magna Warrior into his hand.

Bandit Keith grunts even more frustrated, once more being mocked like some fool by this stupid kid.

''CURSE YOU! ATTACK GAMMA!'' A furious Keith makes his third attack as his mecha punches and destroys the weaker Electromagnet Warrior. He scoffs annoy by this pest, forced to make sure he doesn't lose saying. ''Since it's still my turn, I can use **Peace Offering's** last effect and give up half my Life Points.''

His spell from previous pops out from his Graveyard, vanishing itself as a card pops out from his Deck. ''Now I can set card from my Deck facedown but it's destroyed during the end of my opponent's turn.''

A facedown Spell/Trap appears on Keith's field. He sighs, ending his turn. ''I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 2000LP H: 5**_ _/ Keith: 1050LP H: 0_

Yugi was about to start his turn but Keith declares with the intention to break him. ''You have nothing left that can oppose me kid. This duel is mine!''

The tricolor head just stares at him, unfazed by his words. ''… Not yet.''

Keith startles a bit seeing the boy's eyes, getting madder. ''Quit staring at me like that!''

Yugi stares annoyed by this guy, angry he discarded Ra as if it was a chew toy he got bored with. ''You made a mistake to summon Ra and discard it as if it was a pawn.''

''All those who I see as weak are pawns.'' Keith replies smirking, hoping to have used that God monster but instead he had to use it as a stepping stone.

''… Then that is why you will lose.'' Yugi vows not going to let this duel continue any further.

''My…'' The tricolor head starts saying, placing his draw hand over the top of his deck and with a strong swing draws it. ''TURN!''

Everyone stares, seeing Yugi not moving for a moment until he briefs the card he drew. He smirks, proclaiming. ''I release both Alpha and Beta!''

Suddenly both his Electromagnet Warriors disappear as red rays of light shot below the ground.

''Blackened steel dragon that roars! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring destruction to all my enemies! Come forth, Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!'' Yugi chants upon as the ground shakes violently, emerging behind him was the very dragon of demolition, Gandora X! The black dragon roars, its eyes and glowing orbs burning red.

Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''YES! Now with Gandora-X…'' Jonouchi stated smiling with Ichigo adding. ''This duel is Yugi-kun's win Nya!''

Ishizu watches, aware Yugi will win, however…

''I now activate-'' Yugi begins to announce Gandora-X's power until Keith laughs. ''Think again twerp! I activate the trap, Solemn Judgment!''

Yugi froze as suddenly lightning struck behind Keith as an old man with two young maidens on both side appear. The man raises his hand, unleashing a thunderbolt through Keith, not harming except his Life Points as it struck Gandora.

''Now by paying half of my Life Points, I negate and destroy your dragon.'' Keith explains as the black dragon roars before it explodes into pieces of light. Now he had 525LP but he was more confident knowing the pest won't be able to use that dragon to win the duel.

That left both Jonouchi and Ichigo paralyzed of terror.

''Hahaha! Was that all you could do huh?'' Bandit Keith demands the tricolor head as he had his head down. Keith sneers evilly. ''Figures, without your Egyptian God Cards, you can't hope to beat anyone!''

Yugi didn't say or move at first, confirming Keith had won… until he finally did, raising his head forward and smirks much like Atem, questioning. ''Is that so?''

Keith flinches by those words as suddenly Yugi erupts in a vortex of red energy that flow like fire. Unaware to the others, black and white flames took form behind Yugi, showing the heads of Yin-Yang Dragon.

'' **This pathetic human is about to be crushed by his own arrogance.** '' Yin Dragon says with a smirk, speaking only to Yugi as did Yang Dragon. '' **Do it Yugi-san. Show him the power of your bonds.** ''

'' _I will!_ '' Yugi replies telepathically, having come this far and he wasn't going to turn back now grabbing a card in his hand. ''Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon **Warrior of Gandora** from my hand!''

On Yugi's field appeared a monster that resembled very much to Beaver Warrior except his light purple fur became darker as he worn an black and red scaled armor with a slightly longer sword and carrying a sword that had the imprint of a dragon's skull on it. His yellow eyes glow determined to face the foe.

 **Warrior of Gandora Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800**

''That's Beaver Warrior!'' Jonouchi utters in surprise, not expecting that little guy here in this duel. Ichigo blinks, not at all familiar with this monster. The dirty blond-headed sighs, expecting she wouldn't as he tells it. ''That was one of Yugi's oldest monsters since Duelist Kingdom.''

Ichigo blinks astonished, getting it now. Yugi smiles, glad to be able to summon this monster too. It brings him memories.

''Through training with the Dragon of Destruction, Beaver Warrior evolved and became an ally of Gandora! Thanks to its new power, when he's summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Gandora Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck to the field!'' Yugi informs of his opponent the power of his beaver, summoning another old face. ''Appear, **Fang of Gandora**!''

Joining the beaver appeared a wolf that resembled Silver Fang except its top fur was black, the bottom was red and his eyes were glowing bright yellow. Its claws and appearances made it even more vicious, letting out a strong howl.

 **Fang of Gandora Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

''Now Silver Fang too!'' Jonouchi states astonished. Ichigo giggles, thinking Zakuro would like that wolf.

''Much like Beaver Warrior, Silver Fang also became an ally of the Dragon of Destruction, gaining a new power too.'' Yugi discloses as his wolf lets out a howl that vibes a strong red colored echo. The howl answers Yugi's deck as a card pops out. ''When he's summoned, I can add 1 Gandora monster from my Deck to my hand.''

Keith grunts far from annoy by these weak monsters. He couldn't stand a guy like this to keep going even though he has no hope in winning.

''It doesn't matter! You used up your Normal Summon this turn! You have nothing-'' He begins stating how hopeless he was in winning but instead Yugi interrupts him declaring. ''I release both **Warrior** and **Fang of Gandora** to Special Summon the card that will end this duel.''

Both monsters became red lights beaming up towards the sky and piercing the dark clouds.

''Dragon of Destruction, awaken once more and unlock your boundless powers! Transcend beyond the existence of life and death, of time and space, and destroy all those who harm what is precious to us!'' Yugi begins chanting as red rays of light shot down from the sky, surrounding the field. Keith panics, not liking this.

''Ascend as your true form, **Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction**!'' Yugi calls upon his eyes briefly turning red as the clouds were pushed away, revealing a new creature. What emerge from the sky resembles a lot like Gandora the Dragon of Destruction except its orbs across its body were glowing even redder as did its sharp yellow dragon eyes. The dragon lets out a howling, shaking the entire building as it floats behind his master.

 **Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Jonouchi stares speechless at the sight of this new Gandora. "Am-amazing.''

Ichigo just smiles widely; just having a feeling Yugi wasn't even finished. Ishizu also smiles, having seen this coming.

Keith groans slightly worry, not aware of this dragon but he wasn't going to lose to it declaring. ''Even if you do have some giant dragon, it only has 0 ATK! **Perfect Machine King** can-''

''No. This duel was over the moment I summon this Gandora.'' Yugi protests, more than certain the duel was now over. ''I activate Gandora Giga Ray's effect!''

Gandora lets out a strong howling roar; the orbs still glow began to glow even brighter as red sparks surrounded the dragon.

''By paying half of my Life Points, I can use 1 of its 3 effects depending on the number of Gandora monsters with different names in my Graveyard.'' Yugi announces as the spirits of Gandora-X, **Warrior of Gandora** and **Fang of Gandora** appear beside Gandora Giga Rays. ''I have 3 so I can use its most powerful effect; banishing every card on both player's field and Graveyard except Gandora Giga Rays!''

Everyone else was completely stunned by that. Keith widens his eyes with his sunglasses slightly descending. ''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!''

''In the game of Duel Monsters, banishment is the world of no escape! Let my dragon that transcends such a world break those boundaries to send everything away!'' Yugi begins saying as Gandora Giga Rays replies to its master's feelings preparing its attack. Yugi then calls it out almost like a roar. ''MAXIMUM DESTROY GIGA RAYS!''

Gandora Giga Rays roars unleashing destructive red beams of light across its entire body, hitting everything. Keith watches in terror as the beams struck him and his field.

''NNNOOOO!'' Keith screams, his black sunglasses flying off his face as he was sent crashing behind his back. The beams obliterated all of his monsters and Graveyard along did Yugi's.

The beams soon stop everything in dust. Jonouchi and Ichigo were left speechless as the beams did strike everything, even down below.

Just as he got rid of the last Neo Ghoul, Kaiba noticed red beams hitting around him coming from above. He scoffs, figuring as much.

''Huff… huff… huff…'' Bandit Keith pants heavily losing his field. He looks up to see Yugi with his black dragon. He knew that monster only had 0 ATK, more than enough to draw a monster and destroy it.

''I-it doesn't matter! I just need to draw a monster and then it's really-'' Keith began proclaiming his victory but like earlier, Yugi silence him reminding him. ''I told you, didn't I? This duel was over.''

Keith was confused at first just as Gandora began to glow fiercely, covering itself in red aura including Yugi.

''Gandora Giga Rays gains 300 for each card banished.'' Yugi tells him, his face briefly seeing in the red vortex. Keith widens his eyes, terrified by this discovering.

''E-EACH CARD?!'' Jonouchi and Ichigo both reacted in amazement. Gandora Giga Rays let out a roar, blowing away its aura as it had an ATK of 15600.

Bandit Keith tries to breathe, actually unable to exhale as if he was being choked. He sweats as that attack was too much for any, even someone like Seto Kaiba, to overcome.

''W-WAIT! I made a mistake. No need to overkill me.'' Keith pleads for his life, actually trying to backaway trembling. Yugi eyes him, smiling. ''I would believe you…''

Keith sighs, actually glad as if he draws the right card; he wins. However, Yugi then frowns as he looks down at him with disappointment. ''But you really annoyed me. Battle. Go, Gandora Giga Rays.''

Keith widens his eyes again as Gandora Giga Rays roar its orbs glowing redder again.

''MAXIMUM DESTROY GIGA RAYS!'' Yugi commands roaring as his black dragon fires off its red beams across its body, striking them all at Bandit Keith. He stood there in terror, consume by the beams as they all hit him directly. Smoke covers the field temporary, revealing Keith in a badly scratched position on the ground with a Life Point of 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou: 1000LP vs. Bandit Keith: 0LP**

Gandora Giga Rays roar one last time, vanishing. Yugi sighs smiling, being the victor.

"T-that was…'' Jonouchi utters sweating, not able to even say it. Ichigo giggles, blushing as she eyes the tricolor head. ''I knew he would win Nya!''

Ishizu smiles, seeing how much stronger Yugi has become even more.

Keith groans in pain, trying to get up as suddenly the card of **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode** began to glow violently. ''What's happening now?''

A red light now glows in Yugi's deck box. He turns, reaching for it, pulling out a card. It was Osiris the Sky Dragon. ''Osiris!''

The very same was happening to Obelisk in Kaiba's hands as both cards reverted back to their normal card conditions as the silhouette of both monsters appear behind their wielders.

Yugi smiles of joy to see the god back to normal. ''Good to see you again.''

Yugi turns as he noticed the card in Keith's possession was sent flying off his hand and into Yugi's. The tricolor head could feel Ra but he was trapped in his sphere form for some odd reason.

''Wh-what? How could this happen!'' Keith demands angrily, struggling in just locating the last Millennium Item along with Ra and instead failing to use it to take his revenge. ''The Egyptian God Card refused to let me use its power?! WHY?!''

Yugi frowns serious, knowing why after the connection he made with them. He clarifies to him. ''They don't accept those with hearts like yours. They've learn the one who should wield them is someone who isn't afraid of their power and can challenge it; someone who uses them for good than evil. And those two are Atem and I!''

Keith turns angrily at the tricolor head, far from annoy with this kid and his stupid speeches.

''That's it! I'm done playing fair!'' Bandit Keith declares lifting his gun towards Ishizu from a distant. ''I'm the one with the hostage! Hand over your Egyptian God Card!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi glare furious while Yugi, however, moved forward at him. Keith was startled the kid would do that; he was a real fool.

''I WARNED YOU!'' He shouts, squeezing the trigger with his finger.

Yugi widens his eyes, turning red, dragon-like. A black shroud of energy with red sparks formed and shot out from Yugi's left shoulder, catching the bullet the moment it was fired. Keith widens his eyes as the shroud took the form of a dragon's head, chewing on his bullet actually melting it.

Jonouchi drops his mouth slightly by that as did Ichigo. Ishizu smiled, quiet calm about it.

Frozen by such a thing in his own eyes and taking advantage, Yugi swiftly unsheathes his golden guard sword with a dragon guard. Keith stares in shock as Yugi slashes the gun in half and only it, not harming Keith but his weapon had become useless.

It was there that Keith sweats, seeing the vicious, red dragon eyes of Yugi looking down at him as red sparks surrounded him. That look; it was a violent yet calm look of pure disappointment towards him.

''W-what are you?!'' Keith questions terrified. Yugi smiled instantly punching Keith onto the ground. Jonouchi chuckles, certain the cheater never saw that coming.

Yugi sheathes his sword as he grabs the Millennium Puzzle on the ground. He smiles, putting it around his neck. Soon the item began to glow as light surrounds Yugi. The others watched as Yugi grew slightly bit taller as he turns, looking elder and smirking.

''Nice! Atem is back!'' Jonouchi calls out grinning, flexing his right arm. Ichigo smiles nervously still not so familiar with his name.

'' _It's been a long time, partner._ '' Atem spoke telepathically to Yugi, turning to face him.

'' _My other self…_ '' Yugi tries to speak, smiling warmly of joy to see him again. He had been worry for him, especially with the vision he had of him dying. He bits his lips, trying to say sadden. '' _I... I thought I'd never see you again._ ''

Atem eyes him, able to tell he was worry for him. He smiles, placing his hand over his shoulder who snaps out.

'' _Never forget that no matter what, we're always together and you will always have a piece of me. After all, you_ _'re stronger than me now._ '' Atem tells his successor, knowing well his partner can overcome anything. Yugi eyes him surprised but smiles, nodding firmly. '' _Right!_ ''

The Pharaoh smiled nodding back, declaring. '' _Okay, partner! Let's settle this!_ ''

Atem now faces Bandit Keith, pointing his finger at him serious. ''You'll pay for how you treated my partner, Bandit Keith!''

Keith stirs up, still feeling that surprise punch, turning to face the kid. ''Huh? What are you talking about? Just fork over your Egyptian God Card!''

''You've already lost, cheating Baka!'' Ichigo shouts at him angrily, done seeing him do more evil stuff.

Keith grabs tightly on Ishizu, threatening them with an evil smirk. ''So you don't know care what happens to this woman?''

Jonouchi groans hating him even more than ever.

''Oh that's-'' Ichigo was about to beat him down but then Atem extends his arm, stopping her. She blinks as he steps forward very calmly yet fierce.

''The Egyptian God Cards choose who controls them...'' Atem began to say, raising his hand at Keith as the Millennium Puzzle begins glowing brightly. ''And you haven't earned the privilege.''

The glow of the Millennium Puzzle began to affect Ra as the card glows too. The sky begins to darken as the physical, golden large sphere suddenly appears above them. Keith sweats as the sphere begins to open up, revealing the bird-like dragon roaring.

''Wh-What's this?!'' Bandit Keith demands to know horrified. Ra looks down at him, angrily as its red eyes glow enrage.

''It's Ra's judgement... Actually, it's more than that.'' The Pharaoh declares as Ra lets out a roar. ''Now feel the wrath for angering the Egyptian Gods!''

Ra unleashes a mighty lightning bolt right towards the evil one. Bandit Keith is struck down by lightning, screaming in great pain. ''Gwaaah!''

Keith stood frozen before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. Ra lets out a roar before fading away.

''… That had to hurt Nya.'' Ichigo states a little scared, her legs shaking. Jonouchi nods gulping actually hiding behind the red cherry head. His previous experience with lightning striking the head made him want to not let that happen a second time.

Ishizu looks down at the unconscious Bandit Keith, feeling bad for the punishment he received.

''Ra's judgement… Even though he brought it upon himself, I cannot help to feel sad for the horrible punishment he received.'' She says her regards, turning to face Atem and does a short bow. ''My Pharaoh, take control of the Egyptian God Cards. You have earned the right.''

Atem eyes her, eyeing at both the cards of Osiris and Sphere Mode Ra. He still needed Obelisk, no doubt in Kaiba's hands. Still, he smiles as he says. ''The one who earn that right was Yugi. I know exactly how hard my partner has worked to get this far with Jonouchi and Momomiya.''

Yugi blushes in spirit form with Yin-Yang Dragon chuckling inside his head. Ichigo smiles about that, expressing her thoughts too. ''I know Yugi-kun is hearing this so I also think he is worthy of having the Egyptian God Cards. After all, he's the best Nya.''

''Hehehe, I hate to admit it, but I gotta agree. Yugi is my best bud and is the greatest duelist ever.'' Jonouchi also thought the same, agreeing.

Yugi blushes more, feeling embarrassed about it. '' _Oh guys._ ''

Atem smiles until suddenly an earthquake occurs. This surprised the three.

"Wh-what's this?" Jonouchi utters not expecting another one of these in the same day. Ichigo shivers scared, trying to prevent her cat ears and tail from popping out. "L-let's get out of here!"

Ishizu felt something as her Millennium Necklace. She advises the three with great concern. ''Please wait… I sense something. I feel the Dark Being summoning a vile spirit.''

Suddenly the area was consumed in darkness as that same dark enters not just Bandit Keith's body but of all the Neo Ghouls down below. Kaiba notices it, feeling unease just to remain in this building now.

''No!'' Ishizu cries out, realizing what was happening in horror. ''The spirit is flooding with the hearts of defeated duelists! Reshef's will is taking control of their souls, fueling his revival!''

Ichigo panics, not possibly that this Dark Being is now gaining energy from all the duelists they've beaten.

''That isn't the only thing.'' Atem warns the group, looking back at Bandit Keith who suddenly rose up. Jonouchi panics seeing Keith not himself but crazier looking with an insane evil grin.

''Gwehehehe!'' Keith spoke like a demon possessed him, his body was even moving very possess too.

Ichigo widens her eyes, now scared to pee questioning. "What's happening now Nya?!"

''Reshef the Dark Being has him under control.'' Ishizu informs them just as frightened.

Jonouchi grunts done playing the sidelines, holding forward his Duel Disk. ''I can handle Keith!''

''You mustn't! Reshef the Dark Being has him under control. Dueling Bandit Keith now is too dangerous!'' Ishizu warns the dirty blond-headed. He blinks confused by that as did Ichigo.

''… Like how dangerous?'' The red cherry head asks, curious about that.

Atem glares at Keith who raises his finger at him and only him, speaking crazy-like. ''You... Give it to me…''

The Pharaoh was confused as Keith launches forward, pushing aside the others and immediately grabs on the Millennium Puzzle dangling. Both Yugi and Atem widen their eyes by this.

''Wh-what are you doing, Bandit Keith?'' Atem demanded, trying to remove Keith away from him. Yugi was about to switch back but something blocked him from doing such a thing. He was powerless to help.

Unaware to the group, a dark figure was watching above the sky within the still dark clouds. The only thing to describe it was its red, demonic dragon eyes.

Keith laughs manically, extending his right arm as it was engulfed in dark energy.

''Gwehehehehehe!'' Bandit Keith cries insanely, swinging his fist and without even the slightest effort smashes the Millennium Puzzle to pieces. The others were in shock that just happened as Keith instantly collapses onto the floor.

''Waaaaaaah!'' Atem yells in pain as he was forced out and Yugi took over too late. He stood frozen as the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were scattered on the ground. He turns still stunned as Atem, now in spirit form, tries to remain intact but vanishes completely without first eyeing his partner, almost telling him to not give up. Atem had vanished again, leaving Yugi left stun.

Can Yugi repair the Millennium Puzzle back or something unexpected will happen?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Bronze Gadget- Lvl 4, ATK: 1300, DEF: 1200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Set 1 Continuous Trap Card directly from your Deck. That Set card can be activated during this turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 "Gadget" monster(s) from your Graveyard, except " **Bronze Gadget** ". You can only use 1 " **Bronze Gadget** " effect per turn, and only once that turn.

 ***Warrior of Gandora- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1800, ATT: DARK, Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned this way: you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ''Gandora'' monster from your Deck.

 ***Fang of Gandora- Lvl 3, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: add 1 Level 8 ''Gandora'' monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK and DEF.

* * *

 **Keith's new cards:**

 ***Note:** In Chapter 41 of Volume 1, you can find the cards that Keith has used here*

 ***** **Machine Reconstruct- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate if you control 1 face-up ''Machine King Prototype'' and tribute it; Special Summon 1 ''Machine King'' from your hand or Deck. Next you can Special Summon up to 2 Machine-Type monsters (1 from your hand and 1 from your Graveyard) in Attack Position.

 **_Card of Sanctity- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Anime version***

Effect: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

 ***Peace Offering- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Declare 1 Spell Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand. Pay half your Life Points, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: Set 1 Trap Card directly from your Deck. The card is destroyed during the end of your opponent's turn.

 **_Quick Summon- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 ***Anime Card***

Effect: Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.

 **_Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode (The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode)- Lvl 10, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

 ***Changes are made on Sphere Mode to suit the Anime Counterpart***

Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Winged God Dragon of Ra" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK and DEF become 4000. The Special Summoned "Winged God Dragon of Ra" by this card's effect is not sent to the Graveyard by its own effect.

 **_Owner's Seal- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Return control of all monsters on the field to their original owners.

 ***Ultimate Trade- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target a face-up monster you control with the highest Level; Tribute it and Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with a Level lower than the Tributed monster.

 ***Machine King's Servant- Lvl 2, ATK: 800, DEF: 750, ATT: EARTH, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned while you control a ''Machine King'' monster: You can Special Summon any number of ''Machine King's Servant'' from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. While you control 3 face-up ''Machine King's Servant''; all other ''Machine King'' monsters can attack three times during each Battle Phase.

* * *

 **Card of the Day:**

 **Yugi's Limitless Dragon of Destruction:**

 **_Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction- Lvl 8, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 2 other monsters from your hand and/or field to the Graveyard. This card gains 300 ATK for each banished card. Once per turn: You can pay half your LP; apply this effect, depending on the number of "Gandora" monsters with different names in your Graveyard.

● 1: Destroy all other cards on the field.

● 2: Banish all other cards on the field.

● 3 or more: Banish all other cards on the field and in the Graveyards.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

All the Millennium Items have been found and Atem has returned… HOWEVER, Reshef will not allow the Nameless Pharaoh to get in his way as he plays a dirty act using Keith. And the Winged God Dragon of Ra is locked in its Sphere Mode? Is there any way to restore it back at full power?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** This was Yugi's fight, let me assume you all, and he basically mocked Keith in every corner. He could have won earlier if he not for Sphere Mode.

Also sorry I did not use the new Barrel Dragon support received in **Legendary Duelists 2** but since this fanfic was made BEFORE the upgrades of most duelists... yea. Don't worry, I'll do well to remember this when doing the rest of DKR.

OH BOY… Let me be clear… The calculation for the ATK of **Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction** WASN'T THE EASIEST thing. For future events, yea… throw this guy into the ring if ALL things fail and I need Yugi to just brutally win.

SO… number check, Yugi had 29 cards on the field or Graveyard while Keith had 23 cards. The total is 52 cards. I wanted to add more BUT THE MATH... it was something. So if I got this wrong, let me know. I counted, even on the unnamed cards from Card Destruction's effect.

Another, what did you guys think of the fanmade Gandora monsters I made. I homage them of course to the original monsters Yugi/Yami Yugi used during Duelist Kingdom. I might make more for the future, let me know.

And yes, the only reason why Keith couldn't summon the actual **Winged God Dragon of Ra** with Sphere Mode is because that was how it was done in Reshef of Destruction video game. As such, expect Immortal Phoenix (Phoenix Mode) in here too and with its own Anime effect. Stay tune to that!


	16. The Search for the Sage of Duelists!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 16 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 16: The Search for the Sage of Duelists!**

Everything was silent on top of the museum's rooftop. Yugi looks down crushed at the scattered pieces of the Millennium Puzzle that Bandit Keith broke under Reshef's influence.

The stunning expression on Yugi's face still remained the same as he tries to snap out of it but he just couldn't. He finally had the Millennium Puzzle and now it was in pieces.

''M-my other self! The Millennium Puzzle!'' Yugi declares, quickly reacting and kneeling down as he tries to reach out for the pieces of the Millennium Item, trying to resolve the puzzle. The others watched surprised while Ichigo startles to see the frightened look on Yugi's face. She frowns sadden, realizing the Millennium Puzzle is important to him because it symbolized not just everything he gain but the friend that could never be replaced.

''Atem, my friend, I'll save you!'' Yugi vows as he quickly puts the puzzle back together, just missing a few pieces and then-

Out of nowhere, Para jumps down from above the group all of them shock to see him.

''Fufufu... This is amusing.'' He said having been watching the duel between Yugi and Bandit Keith. He looks down to see the remaining missing piece of the Millennium Puzzle. His lips form an evil smirk as he kicks it upward to him and grabs it.

Yugi widens his eyes in pure shock, shaking violently. Para smirks showing the piece to the group, declaring. ''This puzzle piece will make a fine souvenir for Taiyo Tenma-sama!''

''GIVE IT BACK!'' Yugi snaps furious, his eyes glowing red dragon-like as he tries dashing at him but Para leaps backwards, landing on a higher platform.

''If you want them, come to Master Tenma-sama's castle.'' Para warns the group chuckling, dashing off and disappears, leaving behind his laughter.

Jonouchi groans angrily at that jerk. Ishizu frowns, not seeing this which was the most concerning. Ichigo looks ahead to the back of the tricolor head who suddenly drops on his knees. Her heart sank oddly, as if it wasn't hers but Yugi's that did.

''This can't be happening... The puzzle pieces...'' Yugi utters with an expression of pure traumatize. He failed him; he failed Atem and tried to prevent the vision of Reshef killing his friend and he couldn't stop it. He bits his lips, slamming his hands on the ground. He came so close for nothing. This was all he could do and now everyone, his world, the future; will be no more.

Ichigo watches this, biting her lips too as she knew he was to fall and she wasn't going to let him do that.

''What's going to happen to him or…?'' He tries to utter, tears about to drop off his eyes, as suddenly someone pulls him up on his feet. He startles seeing it was Ichigo, both of them looking at each other. He blinks as he found Ichigo's hand slapping him across the face. Jonouchi drops his jaw not believing what he just saw.

''Snap out of it Yugi-kun! We need you! I don't need to tell you that CRYING AND MOPING WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING NYA!'' Ichigo calls out shouting, looking at him with a face as if she was going to cry too. ''Now stop that and go back being the Yugi-kun that never gives up, that always finds a way! ALRIGHT?''

Jonouchi widens his eyes, not sure he followed what just happened. Ishizu smiles to herself.

Yugi widens his eyes, returning back to reality. That's right… he wasn't the same person that always needed Atem to guide him. Yugi smiled, punching himself across the cheek. He chuckles, realizing her slap was harder than his own punch.

''You're right...'' The tricolor head admits, looking directly at Ichigo's soft brown eyes with his more confident purple eyes. He smiles, not able to disappoint her. ''I don't have time to feel sorry for myself.

Ichigo giggles nodding. Yugi nods, touching his chest. Even if he couldn't hear him; he knew Atem was always watching over him. He had no time to cry for spill milk, declaring. ''Let's go find Pegasus-kun.''

Jonouchi was quiet at first but nods, going to follow his best friend no matter where it leads them. Ishizu nods softly. Yugi smiles turning back, looking up at the sky vowing as he oddly held Ichigo's hand. '' _Wait for me, my friend..._ ''

Ichigo blushes red, not expecting the hand part. She smiles… but it didn't made her truly happy also reminded of Masaya Aoyama and what she had with him. She snaps out of those thoughts for now as the group heads back downstairs.

On the lower levels, Kaiba stood over the unconscious bodies of the Neo Ghouls he had finally finished off. He scoffs with his arms crossed, finding no joy from this.

Mokuba suddenly walks over, calling his older brother out. ''Nii-san! All of the Neo Ghouls have been defeated and arrested.''

''Good.'' Seto replied finally done with this game. Mokuba smiles as he then says. ''I protected KaibaCorp, just like you told me. So you don't have to worry about a thing.''

His brother always reminds him that one day he will run the company so Mokuba needs to be ready when that day comes that he alone runs KaibaCorp and leaves their legacy to live on.

Kaiba turns briefly to him and smirks, turning his back again. ''Good work, Mokuba.''

''Hehehe, thanks. '' Mokuba replies blushes of embarrassment. ''So, anything new with Obelisk?''

Kaiba checks as he takes out the physical copy of Obelisk itself and the card was restored back to normal.

''Somehow, it's back to normal.'' He confirms, scoffing as it seems Yugi and those other fools did it. ''I don't know what they did, but I supposed I shouldn't be-''

Unaware with his back turn, Dox had stealthily got behind Mokuba's back and hits the back of his neck.

The younger Kaiba Brother felt that with widen eyes, trying to call out to his brother. ''Urk! N-Nii-san…''

He instantly collapses with a THUD, getting Kaiba's attention. He turns and sees Dox grabbing Mokuba, placing him in his right shoulder.

''Mokuba!'' Seto calls out in shock, glancing sinister at the victim he would make destroy. ''How dare you... What's the meaning of this?''

''Seto Kaiba! I have a message from Taiyo Tenma-sama!'' Dox informs the Blue-Eyes Duelist who glares not at all caring about a stupid message from the man he will soon destroy too.

Dox pulls out a piece of paper, reading it out loud. ''Come to my castle. If you want to save your dear brother. You have no choice but to come to my castle!''

''You bastard! I will destroy you for that!'' Kaiba curses angrily at the message, about to teach the worm pain until Para appears out of nowhere, standing beside his brother in their positions.

Para observes his twin brother and noticed he had captured the sibling of the man who humiliated them before, congratulating him. ''Younger brother, you have fulfilled your mission! Master Tenma will promote you to a higher position!''

Dox smirks examining his brother back and notices the piece of the Millennium Puzzle in his position. He congrats him back. ''Elder brother, you also have done your job with most excellence!''

Para smirks back as both brothers were successful. Kaiba hisses furious, unbelievable that they were ignoring him. He reminds them he was still here, shouting. ''You punks! How dare you mock me, Seto Kaiba?!''

The two turn and began to laugh amusing. ''Fufufufufufu...''

''Master Tenma demands your presence, Kaiba!'' Para reminds the older Kaiba sibling as Dox adds. ''Come to Tenma-sama's castle!''

''The castle that you...'' Para was saying as Dox finishes his sentence in synch. ''Know so well! Fufufu...''

Kaiba glares beyond angry but he understood where Pegasus or whatever he called himself now was. With that the Paradox Brothers tossed smoke bombs, covering themselves up as they had escaped.

Kaiba stood there as the smoke disappeared and they were gone along with his brother. He was useless to prevent his little brother from getting kidnapped, again, by the same damn man who mocked him back in Duelist Kingdom. This scarred his pride more than losing a duel.

''MOKUBA!'' Seto shouts enrage, having an expression that he had enough. He calms down, gritting his teeth as he'll make Pegasus pay; even if he has to kill the man.

The others just arrived, hearing enough as they were helpless as before but they knew now was their chance to have Kaiba listen to reason and join forces was necessary.

Ichigo sighs, going to regret this but seeing him this man is understandable. She walks over to the furious CEO of KaibaCorp, asking him nicely. ''Are you going to let us help you now Nya?''

Kaiba swiftly turns to give the annoying redhead a glare of ''Piss off''. Ichigo stares bored, not at all affected by his face.

''She is right Kaiba. Now is the time for teamwork. The Dark Being must be sealed again or-'' Ishizu tries to use reason but instead Seto turns towards her and shouts at her angrily. ''Quiet, you!''

Ichigo glares by how he was treating her and much like Ishizu, Seto instantly says eyeing her. ''And don't make me laugh, Kitty!''

Ichigo hisses at him, wanting to break his arms but Yugi and Jonouchi just step forward so she wouldn't have any space to.

''Reshef the Dark Being... The end of the world... I don't care.'' Kaiba proclaims, just having enough out of all of this. ''I'm never going to cooperate with you! I'll crush Pegasus on my own and get Mokuba back!''

Yugi eyes him firmly which Kaiba only reply back with the same glance. He then scoffs, turning his back to the group. He finally adds as he walks away. ''And nobody is going to stop me!''

They watched as Kaiba walks away coldly. Ichigo glares silently, calming down but not at all happy about this. Yugi felt the same, knowing Kaiba is now unstable and might do something he will regret.

''We're left with no choice. We must also go find Taiyo Tenma- I mean we must also go find Pegasus.'' Ishizu announces as she corrects herself. Jonouchi would think that's easy but they had no clue where Pegasus in the first place.

''But who knows where he could be?'' The dirty blond-headed pointed out. Yugi and Ichigo sigh not sure.

Unexpectedly, one of Millennium Guardians arrives walking up to them. The group gets his attention as he tells the group. ''You have proven yourselves to the Millennium Items. Trace the flow of time and accept your destiny. One man knows where you must go.''

This got their attention even more, not at all expecting that.

''You must seek out Master Shimon. He is awaiting you in China. He will show you the way.'' The man informs them. The group starts confused while Ishizu hums, recalling that name but even she felt something familiar about it.

The Millennium Guardian then walks away, vanishing from view. Leaving the four alone, Ishizu turns to the group telling them of her opinion on this. ''The Millennium Guardians comes from the order that protects the Millennium Items. I sensed that he was telling the truth.''

Yugi nods quietly agreeing. Ishizu nods as she instructs the group. ''You three must go to China, as soon as possible. I shall return back and see what I can do.''

The three nodded as Ishizu make a bow and walks away.

''I'm worried about Mokuba-kun and Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi says, seeing that dark glare in Kaiba's eyes. He wasn't kidding this time around that he will destroy Pegasus and he can't help but stop that. This wasn't Pegasus' fault; he's just another victim of Reshef. He nods declaring. ''We'd better find Pegasus's castle quickly before Kaiba-kun does.''

Ichigo sighs with her arms crossed; not at all happy about this but what choice they had.

''Yugi's right. If this Simon guy can help us, we'd better find him quick.'' Jonouchi agrees with the tricolor head, not having any opinion but to stop Pegasus and Reshef.

''That's Shimon, Jonouchi-kun. Not Simon.'' Yugi corrects him sweat dropping. ''Anyway, we're off to China!''

Jonouchi blinks as they were about to head out… except Ichigo for some odd reason.

''…'' She was silent as she pulls out her cellphone and begins making a call. Yugi and Jonouchi then notice it as the dirty blond-headed calls out upset. ''Hey, what are you doing now Momomiya?''

Ichigo ignores him as she got connected with the person she was calling.

''Hey, long time Nya.'' She greets the other on the line with the two blinking who she would be calling at a time like this. ''Um listen, can you… I'm sure he hasn't called you but can you check up and follow Kaiba-Baka?''

Ichigo stood there, nodding as he replies. ''Yea, he needs someone to point him the right direction.''

She nods to the one of the other line before giggling. ''Thanks Nya. I'll see you later for sure.''

Ichigo then hangs up. Yugi was curious who she called, asking. ''Who did you call Ichigo-kun?''

Ichigo winks, giggling. ''Guess Nya. It's not so hard.''

Yugi eyes her, thinking about it and smiles, admitting he knows who she did called.

Jonouchi, however, didn't get it. ''… Wait who?!''

Ichigo sweat drops sighing as she walks up ahead. Jonouchi still blinks confused as he and Yugi follow right behind her.

The three, riding with Danny and the Specter Speeder, arrives to China where they were immediately confronted by someone.

He look small as he wore a light brownish robes as well as a tall clothed hat with a green colored Millennium Item's eye symbol along with a golden, snake arrow-like symbol on top of the eye. The only expose parts were his blue skinned, golden knuckle hands and a small part of his blue skin over his blue eyes. He was carrying a purple and gold candy cane pattern Heqa Scepter.

''I am Shimon, the sage of all duelists.'' The strange man greets the three, introducing himself. Yugi eyes him, able to tell he wasn't just a mere man. Ichigo and Jonouchi, however…

''… YOU'RE BLUE!'' The two of them shouted in shock with Yugi sweat dropping, not paying attention to his skin color. Shimon hums almost humorous as he admits they were right. ''Yes, I am. I took this form because of the existence of my reincarnation in this era.''

The three blink by what he just said. ''S-sure?''

Shimon coughs, trying to recompose himself as he speaks, eyeing the three before looking directly at the young man with purple eyes. ''I have heard many things about you three especially from you, Yugi Mutou.''

Yugi eyes him calmly. Shimon eyes him back, looking at his appearance. He had the same look but he then said. ''However, there's something different about you. You're not who I expected...''

''Enough with the weird introductions!'' Jonouchi barks out, lifting up his fist. They didn't have time with these things, demanding the strange man. ''Let's cut to the chase. Where's Pegasus?''

''That and why Blue Man Skin Nya?'' Ichigo adds, still curious about the blue skin.

Shimon eyes the rest as he questions them. ''Why do you want to know?''

''We have to stop the Dark Being at all costs!'' Yugi was the first to reply serious. Shimon eyes the boy and he knew he was telling the truth.

''Reshef the Dark Being...'' The sage says crossing his arm, almost as if he knew of the monster and what it was capable of. In fact he did as he was there when he was mortal, having witness the battle between Atem and Reshef.

''If the three Egyptian God Cards regained their power...'' Shimon starts rambling thinking back. ''It may be possible to thwart Reshef's grand design.''

The group was aware of that with Jonouchi replying. ''Yeah, so tell us where he's at.''

''Patience, young one. Patience.'' Shimon tells the young man. He turns back to Yugi as he could sense the energy of two Gods with him and one was the most powerful of them. However, it was sealed of its almighty power.

''Yugi, the Winged Dragon of Ra that you possess...'' He begins saying, getting the tricolor head's attention as he resumes. ''That card will not help you at Pegasus's castle. The Winged God Dragon of Ra has not yet awoken.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi startled as Yugi pulls out Ra from his deck box and confirm his previous worries about the god when Keith tried to use it. ''That's right! It's in Sphere Mode.''

Shimon nods, assuming the same examining as he rubs where his chin was. ''You must restore Ra's power. There must be someone who knows how to wake it.''

The three thought about it as Yugi knew Ishizu would be the only one who might know.

''But before you go, a test I have for you three.'' The sage suddenly declares surprising the three eyeing him. ''What test?''

Shimon chuckles almost amused as he tells them. ''If you passed, I will reveal where the man named Pegasus is.''

Yugi and Ichigo were surprised the strange man knows where Pegasus was while Jonouchi demanded annoyed of standing around. ''Then come on, where's Pegasus hiding?''

Shimon raise his hand, stating. ''Be patient. I had return to this world to simply help you but I feel like playing a game.''

The three sweat drop to hear that, basically making them waste time knowing they had less time to stop Reshef and he wants to play a game with them.

''It's very simple. You have to first catch me, then duel me. If you win, I will tell you whatever you wish.'' Shimon explains the rule and wager of the game almost excitedly before chuckling. ''But I won't be so caught so easily. Fwohoho.''

Once he said that, Shimon runs off pretty fast into the building behind him. Ichigo stares in disbelief that the guy was that fast.

''What's up with this guy?'' Jonouchi questions with an open jaw, not sure what even happen. Yugi shrug his shoulders replying. ''Who knows? Let's go catch him.''

Not wasting time, the three enter the building. Once inside, they found a Millennium Guardian blocking the way to the exit from the small room.

''Again?'' Ichigo questions almost annoyed to possibly duel this guy again. Jonouchi steps ahead holding up his Duel Disk arm. ''I got this Momomiya.''

Ichigo sighs letting him as the dirty blond-headed commence his duel against the guardian and defeats him quite easily like the rest.

''Most impressive. You deserve a card.'' The Millennium Guardian announces handing Jonouchi a card. He grins, not really expecting this but receives it with much joy. He looks at it, assuming it's a rare card… but it wasn't.

''Take this Kuriboh.'' The man reveals, actually being a Kuriboh. Yugi, Jonouchi and Ichigo stared at the card with confusion by this strange Ante.

The Millennium Guardian stepped aside, opening the path behind him. ''Your path is clear. Advance.''

The three eye each other, not sure if they should proceed but they were playing the clock. They walk into the door and found themselves in an identical room with another Millennium Guardian blocking another path right behind him.

''Huh? Where are we?'' Jonouchi asks rather unease by their location. Yugi scans the room, saying. ''We went into that room, but...''

''Let's keep moving Nya!'' Ichigo declares, not caring as long as they push onward than backwards. Yugi sighs agreeing as they walk forward to that Millennium Guardian and duel him, defeating him easily. Once he did, he steps asides as the three enter that door and much like before were presented by the same room and another Millennium Guardian they had to defeat. So they did… and two more times after that. However, each one gave the following cards to the three in order: Time Wizard, Giant Soldier of Stone, Celtic Guardian and Curse of Dragon. This left Jonouchi very confused, not getting it while Yugi was oddly starting to get the point of this.

As they exit the fifth room, they found themselves in an open view on the wall and there Shimon appeared before them as if he was invisible.

''What took you so long? However, you've passed the challenges so far.'' He greets them rather bored as Ichigo and Jonouchi glare at him annoyed. He chuckles as he says, changing the subject. ''Along the way, you have been given cards. Do you understand what they represent?''

Jonouchi had no idea the cards they were given meant anything. He gulps, not wanting if they fail then they would be forced to do that all over again until they knew the meaning.

''AH… Yea, you bet.'' He replies nervously, grinning as if he knew. Shimon hums and chuckles glad he did. ''Ah! Good, good! Good for you!''

''PHEW!'' Jonouchi sighs of relief now that they didn't have to-

''Um no we don't.'' Ichigo replied honestly causing the dirty blond-headed to turn angrily shouting at her. ''Damn it Momomiya!''

''I'VE LIED TO MORE PEOPLE AND I AM NOT LYING IN SOMETHING I DIDN'T GET IT NYA!'' The red cherry head replies angrily yet honest, having been lying to anyone that she wasn't Mew Ichigo.

The two glare down like mortal enemies with Yugi in the middle sweat dropping. Shimon did too amazed by this.

''Don't disappoint me. At least pretend you know!'' He tells them, getting their attention once again to only him. Shimon sighs as he says. ''Fine. Answer my questions. Which card should come first?''

Jonouchi and Ichigo blink not sure they follow, but Yugi did answering by lifting up the right Monster Card. ''The correct choice is Kuriboh.''

''Ah, good! You seem to understand.'' Shimon praises the boy as he then asks. ''Then which card should come fifth?''

''The correct choice is Curse of Dragon.'' Yugi once again answers, lifting up the correct card too. Jonouchi and Ichigo once more blink in astonishment.

Shimon chuckled applauding. ''Well done! You seem to really understand.''

Yugi nods smiling as he replies, examining the cards they got. ''Of course. The cards we received were in sequence. They were in order of their levels.''

Jonouchi has become more bewildered than ever before.

Yugi notices that sweat dropping as he explains himself. ''Kuriboh's level one, so it came first. Curse of Dragon came last because it's level five. That's what we had to figure out right, Ichigo?''

Ichigo blushes not sure at first but she nods trusting him. ''It makes sense I guess Nya.''

Shimon eyes the tricolor head, knowing this test was of one who could be referred as a great duelist. He knew now that he had to see what kind of person he was.

''You still haven't passed all my tests.'' The priest announces to the three who eye him. ''You three claim to be duelists. Therefore, we shall duel.''

Ichigo sweat drops, thinking the previous test was meaningless and it was more important to start this duel than going through room-to-room.

''However, the only one I have a desire to duel…'' Shimon reveals, staring at the three as he focuses on the one with purple eyes. ''Will be you, the Vassal of Pharaoh Atem.''

Jonouchi widens his eyes shocked to hear that. ''How the hell does he-''

''I accept.'' Yugi immediately accepts having a feeling they would duel. He actually smiles pulling out his deck and slides it in his Duel Disk. He walks forwards as the other two watched behind his back.

"Yugi-kun, careful.'' Ichigo wishes him the best of luck, hoping he wins. Yugi smiles at her, going to win. If he loses, then they lose more than everything and he wasn't planning to let that happen.

As the tricolor head activates his standard Duel Disk, Shimon snaps his fingers as his right arm was engulfed in light and war wearing a golden, ancient-like version of a Duel Disk. Yugi startles by this as that Duel Disk resemble the one Atem worn in the Memory World.

"DUEL!'' Both Yugi and the priest declare, drawing their 5 cards and commencing their duel.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Shimon Muran: 4000LP**

''You may start first young man.'' Shimon suggests to the tricolor head who at first knew this was part of some plan and allows it. ''If you insist.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Shimon: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' Yugi declares, drawing his top card. He eyes it and smiles. ''I'll start by summoning **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior**!''

On his side appeared the Electromagnet version of Alpha on his side of the field, pointing his double-staff weapon at the opponent.

 **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100**

"Alpha's effect lets me add 1 Level 8 Magna Warrior from my Deck to my hand.'' Yugi explains as he adds Valkyrion the Magna Warrior into his hand. Once he added it from his deck, he grabs a card in his hand and sets it. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

A facedown card materialized behind Alpha as he finishes his first turn.

Ichigo watched this amazingly that Yugi started his turn so incredible, examining with astonishment. ''Yugi-kun is playing this so well Nya. Now he can play defensive until he gathers up his Magnet Warriors Nya!''

Jonouchi nods firmly about it too, although he this was still too soon to tell.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Shimon: 4000LP H: 5**_

"Then it is my turn. I draw.'' Shimon announces drawing his top card calmly. He eyes his hand as he picks a card and plays it. ''First I activate the spell, **Quick Summon**! Now I can Normal Summon or Set 1 monster without counting it as my Normal Summon. I set this monster facedown.''

A facedown monster materialized on his field. He then picks two more cards and activates them on the same time. ''Now I activate the two Continuous Spells, **Book of Daybreak** and **Degenerate Circuit**!''

Both Continuous Spell Cards appeared in Holographic form as one was new to Yugi. It resembles Book of Eclipse but instead a reverse showing the image of the sun on the Egyptian Book.

''Once per turn, my spell allows me to flip 1 facedown monster I control face-up Attack or Defense! Plus this is consider a Flip Summon.'' Shimon explains his card's effect, using it. ''I flip my monster, **Golem Sentry**!''

The facedown monster flips over as a stone giant with a body of some kind of door or closet, holding a staff on its left hand. The face of the creature was on the very top of the body and the bottom it worn a red, white lining pattern loincloth.

 **Golem Sentry Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1800**

''When this monster is Flip Summoned, it returns 1 monster you control to your hand. However, thanks to **Degenerate Circuit** , any card returned from your field to your hand will be banished.'' Shimon tells his opponent as his golem opens up its chest doors, firing a gust of wind towards Alpha.

''Then I use **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior** , releasing it to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Magnet Warrior from my Deck!'' Yugi counters as Alpha vanishes just before the burst of wind hits it. A card pops out from Yugi's deck as he pulls it and summons it. ''Appear, Alpha the Magnet Warrior!''

The original Alpha appears, kneeling in front with its shield held forward in Defense Position.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

Shimon watches closely, impressive the boy had such an effect to avoid his monster's effect. Even the boy's face told much that he wasn't one to underestimate.

''Impressive play. Then I activate **Golem Sentry's** effect to switch itself back to facedown Defense.'' He declares entering his Main Phase 2 as his Golem vanishes underneath its own card.

''I set 1 more monster facedown.'' Shimon declares setting another monster card. ''My turn ends.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Shimon: 4000LP H: 1_

''My turn!'' Yugi declares drawing his top card. He was aware he had to deal with the Golem Sentry but he didn't have anything that could possibly hurt the monster without putting himself in a bad position.

''I activate the spell, **Magnet Pull**.'' The tricolor head activates a spell from his hand. The card image shows Beta the Magnet Warrior using its magnet claw-like hands to pull a Gamma the Magnet Warrior away from a dangerous slash from a monster.

''With this spell, I can Special Summon 1 Magnet Warrior from my Deck if my opponent controls more monsters than I do. And I choose to summon **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior**!'' He explains as the Electromagnet green skin version of Gamma appears in Defense Position.

 **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000**

''Thanks to Gamma's effect, I can now Special Summon **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior** from my hand!'' He adds as the Electromagnet red version of Beta appears on the field also in Defense Position.

 **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

''Thanks to Beta's effect, I can add 1 Magnet Warrior from my Deck.'' Yugi states needed his other two Magnet Warriors inside his Deck when the time is right so he picked up another Magnet Warrior. Jonouchi and Ichigo didn't recognize that monster but no doubt it would be one he would use later.

''…'' Shimon stood silent, only watching what the young man was doing.

Yugi eyes his hand and places a card in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. ''I set 1 more card facedown and end my turn.''

Jonouchi blinks confused if that was a good idea. ''Wait he didn't try to attack?''

''Maybe the Blue guy has another of those Golem Sentry set Nya.'' Ichigo suggests, assuming if this guy was the type might have a second copy of that monster already on the field. Jonouchi sighs actually admitting she's right. ''Yea, maybe.''

Ichigo nods but she giggles knowing that won't be enough to stop the purple eyes. ''Still, Yugi-kun isn't finished yet.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Shimon: 4000LP H: 1**_

''My turn now young man. Draw.'' Shimon announces drawing his top card. He eyes it as he then adds. ''Due to **Degenerate Circuit's** effect, I must pay 500 of my Life Points.''

His body glow a poisonous outline around his body as his Life Points drop down at 3500. He brushes it aside, playing the card he drew. ''Now I activate the spell, **Spellbook Inside the Pot**. With this we draw 3 cards.''

Both duelists drew their 3 cards as Yugi startles a bit at the cards he drew.

''Now I Flip Summon **Golem Sentry** and activate its effect, targeting Gamma.'' Shimon proceeds as his golem flips over and instantly opens up its chest.

Yugi wasn't going to do that as he declares while Gamma disappears. ''I activate **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior's** effect, releasing itself and Special Summoning Gamma the Magnet Warrior.''

In the Electromagnet Warrior's place was the original Gamma in Defense Position.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

Shimon watched that pretty impressed however he was a step ahead, flipping over his second facedown monster. ''Then I will Flip Summon a second copy of **Golem Sentry** , activating its effect towards Beta.''

The second facedown monster revealed itself to be a second Golem Sentry, opening its door chest and firing a burst of wind at the last Electromagnet Warrior. Yugi stares calmly, almost certain that he knew his plan as he follows it. ''I activate **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior's** effect, releasing itself and now I Special Summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!''

The red Electromagnet Warrior vanishes as the wind hits nothing and the original Beta appears in the other's place in Defense Position.

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

''Nice! Now the guy used up using those golems and now Yugi just need to summon something huge and turn the duel around.'' Jonouchi declares excitedly, positive his friend has taken this one. Ichigo watches frowning, almost sure that this guy had something else. Yugi felt the same if not more.

''… I activate this Trap from my hand, **Ancient Discovery**.'' Shimon declares playing his trap from his hand. This surprised the three especially Ichigo. ''From the hand Nya?!''

''As long as I control only Rock-Type monsters, I can activate this card's effect from my hand.'' The priest explains quite relaxed if not humored by her reaction. ''With this, I may Special Summon 1 Rock-Type monster from my Deck in facedown Defense Position.''

A card pops out from his Deck and he places it in facedown position. Yugi looks down at it, certain on what that card was.

''And now I can use **Book of Daybreak** to flip my set monster, **Guardian Sphinx**!'' Shimon declares as his set monster reveals itself.

The monster was a mix hybrid of a stone Sphinx, a creature that had the body if a lion and the head of a human, except the head resemble a pharaoh with a headdress, the shoulder pads and the long pointy beard.

 **Guardian Sphinx Lvl 5 ATK: 1700 DEF: 2400**

Yugi startles silently as he was aware what will happen next. Shimon chuckles almost excited, telling the book. ''With my monster's effect, I return every monster my opponent controls.''

Guardian Sphinx rose and swung downward with its large right paw. The strike hits everyone on Yugi's field, most of all his Magnet Warriors who vanished.

''And they are now all banished.'' Yugi examines as due to **Degenerate Circuit** , those monsters returned to his hand are instead banished.

''And now you are defenseless.'' Shimon adds as he enters his Battle Phase. ''Battle! **Guardian Sphinx** , attack directly!''

The giant stone Sphinx swings forward with its left paw at Yugi. The tricolor head could easily choose to take the blow… but he smirks as he can't help himself.

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Magicians' Calling**!'' Yugi declares revealing his set card. It shows the image of Chocolate Magician Girl and Lemon Magician Girl forming a barrier of magic with their wands as behind them was about to materialize an unknown magician monster.

''When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon 1 Magician Girl monster from my hand or Graveyard.'' The tricolor head explains as he grabs a card in his hand and summons it. ''Appear, Kiwi Magician Girl!''

From his field appeared the long purple, dark blue skintight bodysuit Magician Girl, holding her twin magic wands. She forms two large seal barriers in front of **Guardian Sphinx's** paw swipe, blocking them.

Kiwi Magician Girl Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

''Phew.'' Jonouchi sighs of relief by such a great play from his best friend. Ichigo smiled expecting that.

''Impressive respond but futile. I activate the spell, **Hammer Shot**! With this, I destroy the monster with the highest ATK.'' Shimon enters his Main Phase 2 to activate a spell. Suddenly a larger hammer descends downward, about to hit Kiwi. However, the monster coats herself in a magical aura as the hammer hits her but she phased right through it.

Shimon saw that in shock as his hammer vanishes but the Magician Girl remain untouched.

''W-what is the meaning of this?'' He questions very surprised by this. Yugi smirks by his impression, clarifying it to him as Kiwi smiles confident. ''Kiwi Magician Girl doesn't just have the strongest offense effect but also a defensive effect, protecting all Spellcaster-Type monsters I control from being both destroyed and cannot be targeted by card effects.''

Once more the priest was astonished by such a play, admitting it. ''Once again, impressive. Now my two **Golem Sentry's** effects won't work on your Spellcasters.''

Yugi nods as he had a strange suspicious this wasn't bothering his opponent.

''However, it is still meaningless. I release **Guardian Sphinx** to Special Summon this card from my hand.'' Shimon reveals as his sphinx vanishes and he begins to chant. ''From ancient sands of the past, rise from your slumber and grant me your unstoppable strength. Appear, **Exxod, Master of the Guard**!''

The ground abruptly began to shake violently almost like an earthquake. The others brace themselves as the ground exploded Shimon as something was ascending. The three watched in horror as it was a large, humanoid with a light yellow-golden stone body with a large sphere-like seal made of stone as well. It had a large muscle body and two gloved fists with a gem on each front of the hand. What was more startling was the fact that to the three the face and most other features of this monster resembled none other than Exodia the Forbidden One.

 **Exxod, Master of the Guard Lvl 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 4000**

''T-that's Exodia, right?'' Jonouchi asks pretty much terrified as Ichigo gulps, agreeing. ''He looks like him Nya.''

Yugi stares trying to be calm but this wasn't to be easy since this monster had an ATK that was equal to that of Obelisk.

''Every time I Flip Summon an EARTH monster while Exxod is on the field, I inflict 1000 of damage to you.'' Shimon reveals his newest monster's effect quite confident. ''Even if my golems cannot target your monster, I can still use them to inflict damage to you.''

Yugi stares serious, acknowledging that's going to end bad for him if he doesn't destroy the two Golem Sentry monsters first.

''I activate the two **Golem Sentry's** effects to set them back in Defense Position.'' Shimon declares as both his golems were flipped back facedown.

''And before I am done, I equip Exxod with the Equip Spell, **Ring of Magnetism**. Even though my monster loses 500 ATK and DEF, you must only attack this monster first. Even if you do manage, I would still have 2 **Golem Sentry** to leave you defenseless.'' He adds equipping his monster with a spell. A strange ring materialized around the right wrist glove of Exxod, now focusing all attacks towards it.

''My turn is over.'' Shimon ends his turn, having done more than enough.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Shimon: 3500LP H: 0_

Yugi eyes his opinion in his hand, knowing he needs one more key card to truly put an end to this duel.

''So what will you do, young man?'' Shimon questions the tricolor head, curious if he has the chance. Yugi smirks by his question, replying back honestly with a cheerful face. ''Keep dueling of course.''

The priest stares at him closely, believing what he said. Yugi just smiles face forward, knowing well he can't let his worries get into his head when dueling.

''After all, I can't waste around here knowing Atem and my friends need me.'' He affirms his promises, placing his draw over his deck.

''My turn…'' He begins saying before swiftly drawing his top card. ''DRAW!''

Suddenly a lightning bolt out of nowhere strikes the ground behind everyone. Ichigo startles badly, almost about to pop her cat ears and tail. Yugi, however, smirks, confirming he drew what he needed.

''I activate the second effect of **Magicians' Calling**!'' Yugi announces as the spell he used last turn pop out from his Graveyard.

''Since I control a Spellcaster-Type monster while the card was in my Graveyard except the turn it was activated, I can banish that card and then I can add 1 Level 7 or lower Spellcaster-Type Magician monster from my Deck into my hand.'' Yugi explains as a card pops out from his deck as he picks it up, smiling before announcing. ''I release Kiwi Magician Girl to Special Summon Silent Magician!''

A white light consumes where Kiwi was as what took her place was a figure appears from the light. It was a woman with long sharp ended grayish hair, wearing a magician's hat with a blue emblem with a gem attached on it as well as a piece of some earring on the right side. Her blue eyes briefly glow before swinging a strange specter with the bottom having a blue sphere attached and a top that was like an arrow except it was glowing brightly. The specter vanish the light, showing her true form. She worn a skintight priest-like outfit with a long blue dress that exposes the two sided of her bare hips in a diamond-like shape and a long. She also worn a thin apron-like chasuble double sided split robe with strange blue magical symbols attached to white shoulder-pad chest, exposing only the sides being the legs. Both robes went over her feet. She wore white, sharp ended gloves and white boots that were seen even through the long ended robes.

Silent Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

''Silent Magician Nya! She's-'' Ichigo began saying until she startles blushing. It was her own imagination but the skintight robes of Silent Magician made it easy to show the size of her chests and boy, they were impressive. ''Wow…''

Jonouchi nods slightly drooling, wondering how Yugi ends up getting super sexy magician monsters. Eve Shimon had to admit that was an attractive magician, wondering why that card is with the boy.

''Next I activate my set trap, **Magnet Conversion**!'' Yugi said firmly revealing his set card. Jonouchi was the first to instantly recognize it. ''That's the card Yugi used against Bandit Keith.''

''Now I can add the 3 banished Magnet Warriors back to my hand.'' The tricolor head explains as his three banished magnet monsters were back in his hand. He then adds revealing all three in his hand and sends them into his Graveyard. ''I now send Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warriors to Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!''

This startled Shimon as all three Magnet Warriors appeared before suddenly breaking apart into pieces, all forming together into their combined, winged Magna Warrior form.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850

''Even for how powerful your Magna Warrior is, it doesn't have the power to match up Exxod.'' Shimon reminds his young opponent as Exxod's DEF matches Valkyrion's ATK.

Yugi stood there calmly as he suddenly smirks, replying. ''Not what I had in mind. I use Valkyrion's effect, sending itself to the Graveyard to Special Summon his previous parts! Reappear, my Magnet Warriors!''

Valkyrion dismantle and reform back into the three smaller Magnet Warriors.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

Shimon was confused by this, not understanding his aim with this until it hit him with widen eyes. ''Is he going to-''

''I release my three Magnet Warriors.'' Yugi suddenly proclaims as his three magnets vanished into three lights, shooting up to the sky. Clouds began to surround where the lights were as lightning was heard through them.

''Appear in your thunderous roar, Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' Yugi calls upon as thunder struck above him as a pair of large red dragon swings unfolded from the clouds. They flap blowing away said clouds and reveal the long red top, black bottom scaled snake body dragon. The back of its long snake body had multiple sharp spikes with the bottom almost being an endless tail. The dragon had short arms but sharp claws as the head had larger spikes that resemble a headdress of sorts with a blue gem on the forehead. Its bright yellow eyes glow as its teeth were so sharp that it had not just a large bottom fang on both sides but a second, smaller mouth where the eyes were. The god dragon lets out a massive roar, managing to cause a burst of wind to erupt towards Shimon and his monsters.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

Jonouchi smirks while Ichigo smiles to see the scary, double mouth dragon. Shimon was more than surprised, not at all expecting this let alone a human summoning a God. ''Osiris?! You can summon the God of the skies?!''

Yugi just smiles eyeing behind him to see his two monsters. These two go ways back, a little sad Atem wasn't here to see these two finally working together.

''I activate the spell, Spider's Web to play a card my opponent previously used!'' The tricolor head proceeds as a spider's web shot out from his Duel Disk and attach itself to Shimon's. The priest watches as a card was taken out of his Graveyard into his opponent's hand and Yugi activates it. ''Next I activate your **Spellbook Inside the Pot**. Now we draw 3 cards each.''

Both duelists drew 3 more cards as this was what the purple eyes wanted.

''Now I activate the spell, **Divine Fury**!'' Yugi plays a spell that he hasn't used since Battle City V3. ''And with this card, Osiris can attack all monsters my opponent controls.''

''What?!'' Shimon questions in terror, actually gulping seeing Osiris taking a huge exhale with its breath coming out from his larger mouth.

''And Osiris' effect grants him 1000 ATK for each card in my hand.'' The Duel King reminds his opponent of his God's effect, showing his 5 cards in his hand. Osiris roars as it had a red aura around but the same went for Silent Magician but a white aura. ''Plus Silent Magician has a similar effect, gaining 500 ATK for each card in my hand.''

''Osiris has 5000ATK.'' Jonouchi adds up actually surprised with Ichigo still amazed. ''While Silent Magician has 3500ATK Nya!''

Shimon watched this, sighing as he had no counter for this. He never expected this and yet he couldn't help but feel relief too.

''Battle! Osiris, attack every monster he controls!'' Yugi orders as Osiris roars opening its main mouth. ''Leave nothing before your thunderous roar! Thunder Force Barrage!''

Osiris fires multiple of its signature attack, tearing through Exxod in a matter of seconds among the set **Golem Sentry** monsters. Shimon braced himself, feeling his monsters' destruction and staring at the calm purple eyes young man. '' _He is very strong._ ''

''Silent Magician, attack my opponent directly!'' Yugi commands as his magician leaps up, holding forward her scepter as it glows brightly before firing a sphere of white fiery sphere of magic. ''Silent Burning!''

Shimon watched this, not showing it but he was smiling seeing the Pharaoh Atem briefly through Yugi. '' _You truly are much like my Pharaoh._ ''

The magic blast hits him as he stood there unfazed but his Life Points hit 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Shimon Muran: 0LP**

Yugi smiles victories as his monsters faded away. Ichigo lets out a purr of victory lifting her arms up. "Yugi-kun did it!''

Jonouchi nods firmly, smirking as he had no worries for Yugi to have lost.

Shimon sighs, stretching his back a bit stiff before stating. ''Hmm... I haven't dueled for so long my instincts are rusty.''

Jonouchi sweat drops certain the old geezer would have lost either way. ''Making excuses? Some sage.''

Shimon eyes the three, certain even by a certain rude comment are capable to stop Reshef. Maybe they can; speaking. ''... Oh well. I will grant your wish.

The three startled up listening to him as he said. ''The man named Pegasus is on his private island.''

''Duelist Kingdom.'' Yugi mutters while Jonouchi snaps his fingers, knowing he would be there.

''That is all I can do to help you. I have once helped my Pharaoh to stop Reshef a long time ago; taking the combine might of the Gods to even seal the fiend. I am unsure if the same miracle can work again but if there is a way, then it's worth trying.'' Shimon tells the three something they weren't aware, startling most of all Yugi.

In his own head, Yugi concluded that Atem did fought Reshef, which explains why he went on his way to prevent Atem from stopping him again.

''I'm afraid the rest is entirely up to you three.'' The priest tells the three as he begins to slowly fade, frightening a certain red cherry head.

Shimon eyes only at Yugi. He takes a moment, admiring how much the boy resembled his pharaoh. He chuckles, certain he can now leave the rest to him.

''The hope of the world rests with you...'' He tells Yugi his final words before he fades away, disappearing.

Jonouchi just blinked really not expecting this, his face terrified as he asks. ''Wh-what? He disappeared?

''GHOST NYA!'' Ichigo screams out of pure terror before fainting. Yugi and Jonouchi sweat drop, seeing her on the ground with her cat ears and tail finally out. Yugi smiled blushing before turning back to Shimon, wondering why he felt so familiar.

''… What a strange old man.'' He said as Jonouchi rubs the back of his head. ''Strange? Freaktacular, I'd say. Let's get outta here.''

''True. Let's go to Pegasus's island after we restore Ra.'' Yugi suggests as Jonouchi agrees. The tricolor head turns and smiles, sitting as he manages to place Ichigo's head over his lap. ''After she sleeps a bit.''

Jonouchi sighs not seeing the point if time wasn't on their side but he lets it be.

After Ichigo finally woke up after a few minutes, the three went back to the Specter Speeder and headed back at Domino at full speed. Ichigo looks up at the sky, noticing they don't have much time left.

They arrived back to Domino as they went to tell Ishizu what had happened.

''I see...'' Ishizu said puzzled, almost feeling as if she knew Shimon but she wasn't sure why. She shook off her feelings thinking about on how to restore Ra. ''Only two men have deciphered the ancient hieroglyphics needed to awaken Ra.''

Yugi had a feeling who those two were as Ishizu reveals the first one. ''The first is Kaiba. But he is...''

''He went after Mokuba-kun, no doubt heading where Pegasus-kun is.'' Yugi informs her. Jonouchi sighs rather not wanting that guy, asking for the other. ''Then we just have to meet the other guy.''

''The other... Is my brother Marik.'' Ishizu reveals the second with a sadden expression. Ichigo gulps remembering the guy or rather the other him more.

''Ah! That makes sense. The Winged God Dragon of Ra belonged to Marik before Yugi… and his crazy evil half.'' Jonouchi states before becoming unease, just thinking of the time he was roasted alive by Yami Marik when he used Ra's Phoenix Mode.

Ishizu nods, slightly frowning as she didn't want to involve her bother with any of this especially what happened with the Dark Lord. Still, he was their only hope right now.

''Marik is living a new life in Egypt. Please let us see him there.'' She asks the three, wishing to come along as well. Yugi smiled nodding. ''Let's go there.''

Ishizu smiles back doing a small bow to him. Yugi nods as the group heads back to Specter Speeder and heads out at full speed towards Egypt.

They arrived pretty quickly, surprising Danny as the three heroes walked out and were told by Ishizu where Marik was. When they arrived to the house, they were confronted by an old enemy-now-friend.

''Ah! It has been too long!'' Rishid Ishtar greets the three who blink in surprised. ''Greetings! Welcome, powerful duelists!

''Hehehe, powerful duelists, huh? I love hearing that every time!'' Jonouchi mutters jolly, wishing every time someone calls him as such than an idiot or mutt. Ichigo sweat drops eyeing him. ''You would.''

Jonouchi was in a good mood ignoring her as he approaches Rishid with a handshake. ''Hey Rishid, how are you? Been a while.''

''I am well, as you can see.'' He replies shaking his hand back. Jonouchi smiled noticing how happy the guy was since last time, wondering about something.

''Hahaha! Yeah, you're looking good. Any… you know.'' The dirty blond-headed asks if he had found the special girl.

Rishid startles of embarrassment, replying. ''Not of yet. But never mind I. My friends, what brings you here?''

Yugi walks forward and asks straight away. ''We're here to see Marik-kun. We have to talk to him.''

''It is most unfortunate, but...'' Rishid was saying almost hesitate to say yes and sadly that was the case. ''I cannot permit you to see him.''

The three blink surprised to hear that, really only coming here to revive Ra before facing Reshef.

''That isn't the answer we're looking for.'' Jonouchi said in a disappointing tone. Ichigo looked the most calm, assuming the guy doesn't want to see them because of stuff. She suggests nicely. ''What if we come back later Nya?''

That left Jonouchi even more startled giving a look of shock towards the redhead pigtail. ''Wha... Come back later?! We don't have time Momomiya! Remember?!''

Maybe it was the way he was shocked but Ichigo admitted he was right; she kinda did say something stupid she shouldn't have.

''Jonouchi-kun, Ichigo-kun knows that.'' Yugi tells his friend knowing Ichigo meant well. She nods, knowing how valuable their time was right now.

''Then a duel then?'' She instead suggests now making Jonouchi feel like they have a shot. ''Yeah, that simplifies things.

Rishid stood there overhearing their conversation, sighing. ''I see that you are unwilling to leave. I guess it cannot be helped. I will not allow you to disturb Master Marik. Let's duel!''

Jonouchi smirks hoping for those words excitedly holding forward with his Duel Disk. ''Then let's go old friend. Rematch!''

Rishid actually smirks sliding on his own Duel Disk. He had been hoping to duel Jonouchi at full strength and it should prove as an incredible-

''May I interfere?'' A voice spoke up which left a chill in Rishid's spine. Everyone turns and saw it was Ishizu approaching them. Yugi was surprised that she would come out from the transport.

''M-Miistress Ishizu.'' Rishid declares nervously as he instantly bows down. The three sweat drop towards that forgetting he's basically a step-child to Ishizu and Marik.

Ishizu smiled asking her step-brother helping him up. ''Easy now. No need to be noble with your stepsister.''

Rishid stood up embraced of her return this soon, gulping as she questions. ''Um wasn't expecting you to come out.''

''It is fine. Marik, we must talk.'' She asks of him nicely. He frowns, still not sure if her brother would-

''Let them enter, Rishid.'' A voice came out from the house as everyone knew that voice was, maybe less from Ichigo but she got a clue who.

''M-master Marik... Are you certain?'' Rishid asks in total surprised. The voice instantly replies quite calmly about it. ''Of course. I don't mind.

Rishid stood quiet but obeys his command, bowing to the guests. ''Please forgive my rudeness. Please enter.''

The three and Ishizu stare up ahead at the building as they enter inside. There they found Marik Ishtar resting before a memorial for the dead. He seemed to be praying on his knees. Ishizu frowns aware her brother does this ritual every day to find some atonement for all he had done in the first Battle City. That was one of the reasons why he fought Dark Leader Dragon from getting the Millennium Puzzle and failed.

''Father, Mother...'' Marik mutters, looking up to the light that shot from the ceiling. ''And all those people I harmed, I hope that the sun shines upon your spirits.''

Everyone watches him getting up as the young man turns to face them.

''Hello. It has been a long time.'' Marik greets the group as Yugi smiled nodding. ''It has Marik-kun.''

''Master Marik, forgive us for disturbing your rituals.'' Rishid apologizes greatly to his young master, having failed him. Marik smiles understanding. ''It does not matter. They are always welcome. Even my departed father would have welcomed them.''

''He wouldn't, depending on whom.'' Ishizu said honestly to the group, leaving Marik to give her a look before sighing, admitting she was right.

''Marik-kun, we need your help. We have to awaken the Winged God Dragon of Ra.'' Yugi tries to tell their situation showing him the Ra but locked in Sphere Mode. Marik eyes his former monster, frowning as this was new to him. ''... Tell me more.''

Yugi starts explaining what had happened with Reshef and the Gods. Marik heard it all actually surprised. ''So that explains why my sister left in a hurry.''

Ishizu coughs, not meaning to leave in a hurry without telling anyone where she would go.

''It makes sense now. I understand what you seek.'' The young Ishtar informs them causing some relief to Jonouchi. ''Great! Then how about getting on it right away?''

Marik studies Ra a little closer and admits. ''It will not be simple to awaken Ra so easily.''

''What?!'' Jonouchi utters in shock, not believing this again. Marik turns to face him; aware he is the first non-God holder to survive Ra's power and lived to tell the tale.

''I believe you know why. Ra is the most powerful of the Egyptian God Cards. You felt its mystical strength firsthand.'' He reminds the dirty-blond headed. He sweat drops really remembering the burning sensation of the mere mention of Ra. ''Urk... Yeah, you're right. Ra is seriously scary.''

Yugi agrees but they didn't have time to wait years for Ra to basically recharge.

''There is a way to fully revive Ra.'' Marik, however, states eyeing the three. ''I will test one of you. I will determine if you are worthy of using Ra and through the duel Ra shall regain its lost strength. If you fail to defeat me in a duel then you are unfit to bear The Winged God Dragon of Ra!''

Jonouchi and Ichigo gulp, pretty concern by that. If they lose this duel, then they lose the control of Ra and their chances to stop Reshef. Yugi didn't care of the chances, just wanting to stop the Dark Being and saved everyone he cares for especially Atem.

''Then I will-'' The tricolor head tries to announce he will be the opponent but then Jonouchi stops him. ''Yugi, let me. You've dueled Keith and then that Shimon guy.''

Yugi narrows his eyes, admitting he hasn't recovered his full strength and he didn't want to duel again if Ra won't be revived. He sighs, not having a choice as he nods, giving Jonouchi the signal.

Jonouchi smiled stepping forward. Marik nods accepting the challenge. ''All right then-''

"Brother, even a duel will not be enough to revive Ra at full strength.'' Ishizu suddenly points out walking forward. Marik groans, admitting she's right as Ra would require more. She smiles as she points out. "I suggest a Tag Duel.''

''I suppose so.'' Marik replies, admitting that would be more than enough energy to revive Ra. ''Then Rishid and I-''

''Actually, I would like if I was your partner.'' Ishizu actually recommends herself to her brother's partner. This surprised the young Ishtar not recalling the last time he and his sister duel together… but the idea was intriguing and had a feeling their combine strength could do it. He nods. ''If you think so sister.''

Ishizu smiles as she looks at the three heroes and recommends as well, staring directly the brown eyes of the young girl. ''I also suggest that Jonouchi-san's partner should be Ichigo-san.''

Ichigo blinks pretty clueless, pointing at herself. ''Me? Really?''

Ishizu nods, aware Yugi can't be the partner but also she needed to confirm something.

''Well… Okay Nya!'' Ichigo accepts, not having a choice even if she said no. They didn't have the time and Yugi needed to recover a little more.

She steps in joining the dirty-blond headed. This was their first actually Tag Duel since the duel against Kaiba way back in Battle City V3 was a Battle Royale and this was the one with their Life Points shared.

''We got one chance Momomiya.'' Jonouchi reminds the red cherry head who got mad, telling him serious. ''I know that Baka! We have to win this.''

Yugi watches alongside Rishid as he knew those two needed to work together or else it's over by Turn 4.

''Good luck you two. Remember, teamwork.'' The tricolor head tells the two who nodded, aware they'll have to put their difference aside… but could they beat this brother and sister combo?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Magnet Pull- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon 1 ''Magnet Warrior'' monster from your Deck. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, change its Battle Position or be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Normal Summon the turn you activate this card's effect. You can only activate 1 '' **Magnet Pull** '' per turn.

 ***Magicians' Calling- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Special Summon 1 ''Magician Girl'' monster from your hand or Graveyard. During your Main Phase if you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and add 1 Level 7 or lower ''Magician'' Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

 ****NOTE:** Spider's Web is Spider Web, the Normal Spell Anime Card. I simply change the name to not confuse it with the actual Spider Web Field Spell. ******

 ***Divine Fury- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Previously used in Chapter 43 of Volume 1, remastered and edited***

Effect: This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. A face-up DIVINE-Attribute or a Divine-Beast-Type monster you control gains the following effect while it remains on the field:

It can attack all monsters your opponent controls on the field. At the end of the Damage Step, when the monster attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by battle: You can send that opponent's monster to the Graveyard.

* * *

 **Shimon's new cards (if he had a solid deck):**

 **_Quick Summon- Type: Quick-Play Spell**

 ***Anime Card***

Effect: Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.

 ***B** **ook of Daybreak- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Defense or Attack Position. This effect counts as a Flip Summon.

 **_Degenerate Circuit- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases (this is not optional). Monster Cards that would be returned from the field to the hand are removed from play instead.

 **_Golem Sentry- Lvl 4, ATK: 800 DEF: 1800, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand.

 **_Spellbook Inside the Pot- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Manga Card***

Effect: Both players draw 3 cards.

 ***Ancient Discovery- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can also activate this card from your hand if you control only face-up Rock-Type monsters: Special Summon 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.

 **_Guardian Sphinx- Lvl 5, ATK: 1700, DEF: 2400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned: Return all monsters your opponent controls to the hand.

 **_Hammer Shot- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy the 1 face-up Attack Position monster that has the highest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)

 **_Exxod, Master of the Guard- Lvl 8, ATK: 0, DEF: 4000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "sphinx" monster. Each time an EARTH monster is Flip Summoned while this card remains face-up on the field, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

 **_Ring of Magnetism- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: You can only equip this card to a monster on your side of the field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of a monster equipped with this card by 500 points. In addition, all the monsters on your opponent's side of the field can only attack the monster equipped with this card, if they attack.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our group heads out to Egypt to ask of Marik to restore the Winged God Dragon of Ra back at full strength. Marik accepts to help them… however a duel is required to fuel Ra's energy. Will that be enough?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** Yes, Shimon is the same in Memory World/Dark RPG Arc AND he just so happens to be Simon from Forbidden Memories, Paradox in Reshef of Destruction and a few others. I won't go into details, made it sure to use his proper name and not Paradox… because we have a Paradox… and he died, after trying to destroy Duel Monsters, in Bonds Beyond Time.

I had plans to use Swords of Revealing Light to flip over every one of Shimon's set monsters and then use Osiris/Slifer's second mouth effect to destroy the flipped Golem Sentry… BUT SINCE that doesn't work with Osiris's effect, I used the second best thing and return a fanmade God support card for this moment. I hope everyone is fine with it.

Also… removed the part about Duelist Kingdom surrounded in a magic barrier… WHY WOULD THERE BE ONE IF PEGASUS, I mean Sol, never mind, why would he want a barrier to not detect any coming to him if he wants Yugi and the others to ''stop him''. I removed it, don't care.

AND… yes, I did put the start of Ra's revival part after the Shimon/Paradox part but trust me, the next chapter is longer for good reasons.


	17. The Sun God's Revival!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 17 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 17: The Sun God** **'s Revival!**

Everything was quiet in Egypt as Yugi was about to witness a Tag Duel between Ichigo and Jonouchi versus Marik and Ishizu to determine if Ra will deem them worthy and revive its lost energy. If the red cherry head and dirty blond-headed don't win this duel, it's over.

Rishi was also watching aware both Master Marik and Mistress Ishizu were powerful and knew they can work together to handle their opponents. He only wishes this duel ends in a good conclusion.

There was still silence until all four duelists activated their Duel Disks, drawing their 5 cards and shouting in union. "DUEL!''

The Tag Duel has begun, determining Ra's fate.

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi & Ichigo Momomiya: 8000LP vs. Marik Ishtar & Ishizu Ishtar: 8000LP**

''One of you two can start.'' Ishizu advises giving their opponents a chance to make the first move. Ichigo hums eyeing Jonouchi who sees her puffy eyes looking directly at him. He groans annoyed, not having a choice as he sighs. ''Go for it Momomiya.''

Ichigo giggles happily. ''Thanks!''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Jonouchi H: 5 & __**Ichigo**_ _ **H: 5 – 8000LP**_ _/ Marik H: 5 & Ishizu H: 5 – 8000LP_

"Here I go! My turn, draw Nya!'' The red cherry head commences her turn, drawing her top card.

''I'll start by summoning **Love Knight**!'' Ichigo declares as she summons the brunette, silver/pink lining armor swordswoman to the field.

 **Love Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**

''I set 1 card and end my turn Nya.'' She finishes her turn with a facedown card behind her knight.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Jonouchi H: 5 & __Ichigo_ _H: 4 – 8000LP / Marik H: 5 & __**Ishizu H: 5 – 8000LP**_

Ishizu observes the field that Ichigo had and was certain she wanted to summon something strong with some kind of defense to protect herself as well. It was impressive, telling the young girl. ''I see you wish to be cautious with strength, Ichigo-san.''

Ichigo blushes to hear that but then the elder Ishtar stated. ''But that won't do. It is my turn. I draw.''

Ishizu drew her top card as she proceeds by sending a card from her hand to the Graveyard. ''I shall begin by activating Gravekeeper's Commandant from my hand.''

The spirit man with a long black coat over gold chest armor, wearing an Anubis mask and a long light blue scarf around his neck and wielding an Egyptian snake-like staff appears firing a light at Ishizu's deck. A card pops out as she grabs it explaining. ''By sending it to the Graveyard, I was able to add a certain Field Spell into my hand.''

''With that, I can activate the Field Spell, Necrovalley!'' Ishizu declares as the slot of the Field Spell opens up and slides the card she added inside it. Suddenly the scene of the field changes into a large desert with a bright sun shining over both Ishtar siblings.

''S-some Field Spell?'' Jonouchi utters questionable as did Ichigo, never seeing this card before. Yugi has and it wasn't a good card for both.

''Next I summon Gravekeeper's Priestess to my field!'' Ishizu resumes summoning a monster on her field. A woman that resembles very much to Ishizu appears, also wearing a similar outfit like hers except the monster was blindfolded and wielding the same staff that Commandant was carrying.

Gravekeeper's Priestess Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

Ichigo blinks not by her appearance, but the position of the monster was in Attack but it wasn't strong enough. She was going to ask but Ishizu instead continues playing another card in her hand. ''Next I activate the spell, Pot of Greed. I may now draw 2 more cards.''

''Drawing won't help knowing Love Knight is stronger.'' The red cherry head points out pretty confident of her monster's ATK. Ishizu forms a small smile.

''I'm sorry to misinform you but while Priestess is on the field, all Gravekeepers gain 200 ATK and DEF.'' She explains as the light of her Field Spell shines over her Gravekeeper. ''In addition Necrovalley increases the ATK and DEF of all Gravekeepers by 500.''

Priestess glows now having 1700ATK. Ichigo was still puzzled by this until Ishizu plays the card she wanted. ''Now I set this card facedown and next shall activate the spell, Royal Tribute!''

Yugi startles very worry as this was what he feared. Ishizu still smiles as she explains her card. ''With this all players must discard every monster card in their hand.'' Ishizu informs everyone as

''NYA?!'' Ichigo reacts in horror as did Jonouchi panicking. Marik sweat drops by their looks as he discards the cards in his hand away as did Ishizu. Ichigo sobs sending her monsters as did Jonouchi.

''Amazing, Mistress Ishizu is still a dangerous duelist to not underestimate.'' Rishid examines astonished by her powerful play. Yugi nods firmly, staring as Ichigo won't have a fun time.

''Now I activate the spell, **Gravekeeper's Heritage**!'' Ishizu plays another spell. This card shows a Gravekeeper's Nobleman holding up her tablet, which had glowing hieratic words, over the bright sun desert of Necrovalley.

''With this, I may Special Summon up to 2 Gravekeeper monsters from my Graveyard as long as I send the top 2 cards for each monster.'' Ishizu explains her card's effect as two cards pop out from her Graveyard and summons them. ''Appear, Gravekeeper's Nobleman and Recruiter!''

The first monster was an Egyptian woman with light blue hair and eyes, wearing golden earrings and neck bang as she wore a black robe outfit with golden accessories.

The second was an Egyptian man that resemble Rishid as he was bald, wearing a black, white bottom outfit, his abed stomach expose, as he had strange color markings in some parts of his body as he glows in a golden-like aura.

Gravekeeper's Nobleman Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Gravekeeper's Recruiter Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500

Ishizu then sends the top 2 cards of her Deck to the Graveyard. Jonouchi starts curious, looking at Nobleman and… that was a girl, not a man.

''That's a girl Nya.'' Ichigo informs his doubts. Ishizu also nods. ''Correct. She would be the apostle.''

''…'' Both Ichigo and Jonouchi were off by that. Ishizu smiles sweat dropping resumes. ''As I was going to do, I will begin my battle Phase.''

Ichigo startles up getting ready. She knew her **Love Knight** had more ATK… until she remembered the effects of Priestess and Necrovalley.

''Since Recruiter has 1900ATK, he shall attack your **Love Knight**!'' Ishizu declares as her Recruiter swings a punch as that unleashes a wave of energy. The knight tries blocking with her shield but the wave pierces through her, destroying her. Ichigo bit her lips taking 100 of her and Jonouchi's Life Points.

''And now Nobleman will attack you directly.'' Ishizu continues her assault as her second Gravekeeper comes charging, using her tablet as a weapon to smack Ichigo with. The redhead pigtail gulps, not going to get hit announcing. ''That won't happen! I can use **Love Dragon LV2's** effect to Special Summon itself during your turn.''

As she said that, nothing happens as her Duel Disk spells out Error on the Life Points screen.

''W-what's going on Nya?!'' Ichigo utters in terror, not believing this. ''Why isn't this working Nya?!''

''I should have explained myself but as long as Necrovalley remains on the field, neither player may Banished and it negates any cards that tries to move any card from the Graveyard to a different place for example a Special Summon it or adding it back to your hand.'' Ishizu apologizes as she reveals the true potential of Necrovalley. ''In addition, it negates any Attribute or Type change in the Graveyard.''

That sunk the heart of Jonouchi and their chances to bring back their cards from the Graveyard.

''AND HOW COME-'' Ichigo was going to point out the fact she summon 2 of her monsters from the same Graveyard that couldn't be touched. Ishizu smiled explaining it. '' **Gravekeeper's Heritage** is one of few cards that can bypass Necrovalley's effect.''

Ichigo stares with a blank expression, not sure what to react as Nobleman hits her with her tablet. ''NYA!''

''Priestess shall attack directly too.'' Ishizu commands as her second monster points her staff and fires an energy blast from it, hitting Ichigo in front of her. ''NYA!''

Her Life Points took 3400 of direct damage, almost to half remaining.

''I shall set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.'' Ishizu finishes her turn confident

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Jonouchi H: 2**_ _ & __Ichigo_ _H: 2_ _ **– 4500LP**_ _/ Marik H: 3 & Ishizu H: 0 – 8000LP_

Ichigo frowns now not able to summon her Love Dragons back from her Graveyard if that Field Spell remains. ''Darn it Nya.''

''Relax Momomiya; you got someone awesome like me.'' Jonouchi reminds her he was still here to turn things around. That didn't exactly cheer her up much.

''Now here goes! My turn, draw!'' The dirty blond-headed declares drawing his top card. He didn't like the hand he had and needed something.

''First I activate the spell, Roll of Fate!'' He starts playing his spell as a large six-sided die appears and starts rolling. ''I roll a six-doted die and where it lands I draw up to the number of cards.''

The die soon stops but sadly on a two doted side. Jonouchi looks down with some disappointed. ''Great, 2. I draw 2 more cards and then I send the top cards of my Deck to the Graveyard.''

He drew his two cards and then sending two from his Deck too. He eyes them and instantly shot his eyes, forming a grin.

''Say hello to my new friend! I summon **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon**!'' Jonouchi calls out summoning a brand new monster. A black Baby Dragon version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears, letting out a cute roar which actually caused Ichigo to giggle, confessing it is adorable.

 **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 700**

''A baby Red-Eyes?'' Yugi questions, having recall that Jonouchi got new cards and this one of them he hasn't seen yet. He wondered what it could do. Maybe-

''Battle! **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon** , attack Gravekeeper Priestess. Dark Mega Breath!'' Jonouchi instantly declares entering his Battle Phase as his dragon unleashes a small breath version of Dark Mega Flare. Yugi and Ichigo were shocked by this as was the other Ishtar siblings.

''B-but why Nya?'' She asks not getting it. Priestess resists the flames as she swings her staff and hits the baby across the head, destroying it and Jonouchi took 500 of damage.

''That was a reckless play.'' Marik told him, not believing he would be careless. Jonouchi, however, wanted this to happen.

''Reckless maybe but that's all part of my plan! I activate **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's** effect!'' Jonouchi declares excitedly as his dragon in spirit form roars as his deck glows. ''When my baby is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can search my Deck and Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my Deck.''

A card pops out glowing red as Jonouchi grabs and immediately plays it. ''Check out another new friend, **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight**!''

A burst of flames emerges as a monster shots out from them. The monster that very much resembles Gearfried the Iron Knight appears, except his armor was darker and gain red glowing orbs across its limbs and body.

 **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

''Another Gearfried that's a Red-Eyes too Nya!'' Ichigo lets out in surprised. Yugi was also surprised as Jonouchi already has used **Red-Eyes Gearfried** in the past but didn't expect another.

''This is Gearfried who was in training with his comrade Red-Eyes Black Dragon before becoming the true **Red-Eyes Gearfried**!'' Jonouchi explains a new detail to the lore of Gearfried and Red-Eyes as he adds. ''Plus **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon** equips to my new Red-Eyes monster as an Equip Spell Card.''

''That won't work, Necrovalley-'' Ishizu tries to protest as her Field Spell locks him from doing such a thing. Suddenly the knight glow in energy that resembles the silhouette head of Red-Eyes Black Dragon behind him. She widens in surprised by this.

''I-It worked?!'' Ichigo utters, not sure if this was a good thing but it felt like it.

''Impossible! That shouldn't have-'' Marik tries to state how improbable this was but Jonouchi starts laughing of success. ''Haha! It seems your Necrovalley doesn't work on a card effect that connects to certain cards like the case with my baby.''

''Maybe because **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's** effect all in one thus Necrovalley couldn't stop it since the first effect summons a Red-Eyes monster and so doesn't count the Equip Spell from the Graveyard part.'' Yugi mutters to himself likely making the best case why Necrovalley couldn't stop that. Ichigo nods even though she didn't get half of that.

''Next my new Gearfried gains 300 ATK thanks to **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's** Equip Effect.'' Jonouchi precedes as the spirit of his baby increases his metal knight by 2100ATK. Ichigo found that impressive.

''It's still my Battle Phase so Gearfried attacks Gravekeeper Priestess!'' Jonouchi declares as his metal knight launches upward and descends fast as he swings his arm sword engulf in dark red flames. ''Dark Metal Forearm Thrust!''

The knight with red eyes slashes the priestess as she screams before exploding into shards of scatter light. Ishizu almost felt that oddly as her and Marik's Life Points took 400 of damage but also without her Priestess, the other Gravekeepers lost their 200 ATK boost.

''Next I equip Gearfried with **Black Metal Dragon** from my hand as an Equip Spell.'' Jonouchi enters his Main Phase 2 as he equips his knight with another card.

A black, metallic dragon with light blue eyes and silver colored steel stripe pattern appears as it attaches itself on the back of Gearfried. The dragon covers the knight, melting itself and transforms the iron knight in a metallic-like armor coat.

''And now I can use Gearfried's effect, destroying the Equip Spell that just equipped himself to it and next destroys 1 Spell or Trap card you control!'' He announces as the metallic-like armor was burned away by Gearfried's real armor like fire. Next Gearfried swings his arm blade and fires a wave of red-black flames towards the sun of the Field Spell. ''Destroy Necrovalley!''

The flame slash hits the sun and destroys it. Once it was gone, everything even the sand itself was dissolved and reverts back to reality.

''Nice one Nya!'' Ichigo says excitedly, purring of joy that had worked. Jonouchi smirks knowing it would have as he continues. ''Next I can use **Black Metal Dragon's** effect, letting me add 1 Red-Eyes card from my Deck to my hand when its send to the Graveyard.''

A card pops out as he grabs it. He eyes it for a moment, knowing he'll have to avoid using this card until he was just right with his combo.

''I'm still not done as I use Gearfried's second effect.'' The dirty blond-headed further continues as his metal knight glows as the aura around him vanishes along of the spirit of the black dragon. ''By sending the Equip Card **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon** equipped to him, I can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard!''

Ishizu startles, realizing he must have send that monster either earlier from Royal Tribute or Roll of Fate.

''Burn passionate with your bright red eyes! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Jonouchi calls upon as the original black dragon with red eyes appears with a mighty roar.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

''Thanks to **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's** last effect when its send to the Graveyard while it was equipped to a monster, I can add 1 Level 1 Dragon-Type monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand.'' Jonouchi states excitedly as a card comes out from his Graveyard slot and uses it. ''I equip Red-Eyes with **Black Metal Dragon** , increasing his ATK by 600.''

The same metallic dragon reappears and melts all over the original Red-Eyes. The dragon was now in a metal-like armor body with 3000ATK.

''I set 2 cards facedown. I finish my turn there.'' Jonouchi finally ends his turn with two facedown cards behind his monsters. He smiles as he just needed one more card to complete his perfect win, just one.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Jonouchi H: 0 & __Ichigo_ _H: 2 – 4000LP /_ _ **Marik H: 3**_ _ & Ishizu H: 0 __**– 7600LP**_

Yugi watches as he knew this wasn't over. Marik eyes his smaller hand and yet he wasn't worry.

''Not bad, I'm actually impressed how far you've gotten Jonouchi.'' Marik praises Jonouchi, admitting how much stronger he has become since the first Battle City up to now. Jonouchi chuckled blushing, liking that respect from a guy who his evil half almost killed him with a fire chicken phoenix. ''It shows just how strong I've gotten!''

Marik nods smiling a bit as he said with a serious face. ''Fair enough, but it won't be enough if you can't beat my sister or me. My turn, draw.''

He draws and eyes the card that might help him. He eyes his sister who stares back calmly. He knew she had set that card as he'll do his part to complete it.

''First I set 2 cards and next I activate the spell, **Card of Sanctity**. Now we draw until we have 6 cards each.'' Marik begins his turn setting right away 2 Spell/Trap cards as he then plays the ultimate draw card. Now all four duelists drew until they had 6 cards each. Ichigo giggles getting something good while Jonouchi… well, he wasn't good at poker but got what he wanted.

''Next I activate the spell, **Card Destruction**! Now we discard our entire hand and next we redraw until we had the same number of cards we had.'' Marik, however, wasn't done as he plays a spell that left Jonouchi stunned.

''O-okay?'' Ichigo utters in defeat as all 4 discarded their current hand and redrew again.

''Next I activate one of my set cards, **Gravekeeper's Heritage**! I now Special Summon up to 2 Gravekeeper monsters from my Graveyard by sending 2 cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard.''

Two cards pop out from his Graveyard as he summons them. ''Appear, Gravekeeper's Priestess and Heretic!''

The first monster was once again the one that resemble Ishizu. The second monster was male, resembling Marik in some way as he had whiter spiker hair while wearing an open chest, tore black robe clothing and carrying a long golden staff with a blue orb in the middle.

Gravekeeper's Priestess Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

Gravekeeper's Heretic Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Then Marik send the top 2 cards of his Deck to the Graveyard as he says. ''Since I discarded **Makyura the Destructor** before, I can use its effect to activate any Trap Cards from my hand this turn and I choose to activate the Continuous Trap, **Ultimate Offering**.''

The spirit of the dark torturer, metal leather warrior appears as Marik uses his trap from his hand like a Spell.

''Next I activate my other set card, **Tribute Burial**! By banishing both **Love Dragon LV2** and **Makyura the Destructor** to Tribute Summon a monster that is Level 5 or higher without Tributes.'' Marik continues by activating his last set card. Soon both the spirit of the dark warrior and the baby dragon vanishes as do their cards. Ichigo groans upset, not wanting to see her dragon go.

''I summon **Gravekeeper's Visionary** to the field!'' Marik calls upon as the ground begins to shake violently under their feet.

A large stone, Egyptian sit emerge with someone already sitting there. The man wore an Egyptian robe that made him look like a god while wearing a blueish, golden ear Jackal head mask. He carried a golden staff that almost resembles a sword.

 **Gravekeeper's Visionary Lvl 8 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800**

''Now with this, I may use **Ultimate Offering's** effect and pay 500 of my Life Points to Normal Summon again.'' Marik states as his and Ishizu's Life Points dropped to 7100. ''I release Nobleman, Recruiter and Heretic!''

All three vanishes in light as the ground begins to shake again.

''Appear, foreseer of ancient and future sand! Gods' eyes, **Gravekeeper's Oracle**!'' Marik calls upon as another large chair emerges from the ground but along with it was a tablet. Yugi eyes it and startles as it was the tablet of the Egyptian Gods, even seeing them in stone tablet form.

Sitting on the chair was a larger black skinned man wearing an open chest black/golden outfit. His yellow hair and beard cover his face as he carries the same golden snake staff as most of the other Gravekeeper's.

 **Gravekeeper's Oracle Lvl 10 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

''When sent from the field to the Graveyard, Recruiter allows me to add 1 Gravekeeper monster with a DEF of 1500 or less.'' Marik explains as he added a Gravekeeper's monster into his hand and then proceeds. ''Oracle's effect increases his ATK by 100 for the Level of the combine tribute monsters.''

His new Gravekeeper glows by the souls of the others with their combine Level being. Oracle's ATK then grows getting Jonouchi to worry. ''3200ATK now!''

''That's not all. Now all monsters my opponent currently controls loses 2000 ATK and DEF.'' Marik adds as Oracle swings his staff, unleashing a lightning blast from it. The blast shocks both Red-Eyes and Gearfried, taking 2000 from their ATK.

''In addition **Gravekeeper's Visionary** gains 200 ATK for each Gravekeeper in the Graveyard.'' Marik adds which startles Jonouchi and Ichigo in terror. ''Excuse me!''

''Besides the three I sent, I had discarded Descendant.'' Marik explains as Ishizu adds. ''As I discarded Commandant before and more recently Shaman, Spy, Assailant and Ambusher.''

Visionary glows in aura by his fallen Gravekeeper's, gaining 1800ATK boost along the extra 200 from Priestess. Yugi watches that doing the math. ''Now Visionary has 4000ATK.''

Jonouchi didn't like this as Red-Eyes now only has 1000ATK with Gearfried at 0 ATK; both not even enough to survive.

''Battle! Visionary, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' Marik declares his battle as Visionary swings his own staff, unleashing a dark wave of fiery energy at the black dragon.

''I activate the Trap, Curse of Anubis! I now switch every Effect Monster on the field to Defense Position and their original DEF becomes 0 until the End Phase!'' Jonouchi quickly and ironically responds using a trap that was Egyptian. Now Visionary's attack vanishes as all monsters except Red-Eyes were now in Defense Position.

Marik actually forms a smirk impressed. He eyes his hand and sets behind 2 Spell/Trap cards behind his monsters. ''I set 2 more cards facedown. That ends my turn.''

Jonouchi sighs of relief, worry he wouldn't have survived that. Rishid watched most impressed.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Jonouchi H: 6 & __**Ichigo**_ _ **H: 6 – 4000LP**_ _/ Marik H: 1 & Ishizu H: 6 – 7100LP_

Ichigo gulps as it was her turn and she didn't have anything that could help her right now. She was just missing one card but if she does draw it, it could get negated by something. It looked hopeless, a lot. She did her best… but the thought of that and knowing they needed Ra out-values trying.

''B-but I can't give up Nya.'' She told her muttering, looking behind her and seeing Yugi cheering for her.

''If we don't win this then Ra will be sealed forever and Yugi-kun needs that monster to protect everyone!'' Ichigo told herself, knowing what was more valuable and why she had to go beyond trying. ''That's why I can't lose Nya!''

Yugi and Jonouchi heard that and smiled, trusting in her.

''My turn…'' Ichigo told herself, closing her eyes. She takes a moment to breathe calmly. She reopens her eyes and declares drawing. ''LOVE DRAW!''

She swung her draw arm, eyeing the card and startled giggling. She grabs a card in her hand and plays it right away. ''First I activate the spell, **Love Joining!** ''

A large pinkish, fiery heart-like cloud appears over her beginning to split into 3.

''Now Ichigo-kun can Special Summon at best 3 Love Dragons with a combine Level equal to Visionary or Oracle.'' Yugi states recalling the strength that spell had against Kaiba.

''I-'' Ichigo tries to select her Love Dragons but Marik wasn't going to let that happen countering with his reveal set card. ''Counter Trap open, Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley!''

A large coffin emerges as the spell Ichigo used suddenly became black and white before exploding into pieces to her shock.

''With both a Gravekeeper on my field and since Priestess can be treated as Necrovalley, my trap can be trigger to negate your card's activation and destroy it.'' Marik explains his card's effect calmly, having secured their win.

Jonouchi groans frustrated, thinking Ichigo had something. ''Darn, she was-''

''Not done yet Nya! I activate the spell, **Love Chance!** '' Not even discourage, Ichigo continues her turn playing another new spell from her hand. It shows the figure of an angel intercepting an incoming blast to save a **Love Dragon LV2**. ''Now I banish as many of my Love Dragons as possible and next I draw 1 card for each banished monsters.''

Ichigo searches in her graveyard and pulls out 2 that she had in mind. ''I banished the cards currently in my Graveyard, **Love Dragon LV3** and **LV6**. Now I draw 2 cards!''

She drew her two cards and oddly forms a look on her face having what he needed.

''I activate my set Trap, **Love from a Different Dimension**!'' Ichigo declares as her set card she had has finally open up.

It showed Love Dragons from LV1 to LV7 escaping the Different Dimension through a large heart-shaped portal. Suddenly the same portal appears behind Ichigo as she explains smiling. ''Now I can Special Summon as many of my Love Dragons banished. Appear my wonderful friends Nya!''

Emerging from the portal was **Love Dragon LV2** , **LV3** and **LV6**.

 **Love Dragon LV2 Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800**

 **Love Dragon LV3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

 **Love Dragon LV6 Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900**

Yugi and Jonouchi watched amazed as Ichigo clog her shared field with Jonouchi's monsters.

''Even if you summon all those dragons, they're not strong enough to beat our Gravekeepers.'' Marik points out to the redhead pigtail. Ichigo, however, just giggles not even finished holding one of the cards she drew.

''But this card will! I activate the Ritual Spell, **Love Magic Ritual**!'' Ichigo surprisingly activates a brand new spell that no one expected her to play. As she played it a large magical circle seal in shape of a heart appears on the ground surrounded by two ceremonial rods with the tops having large pink heart-shaped jewels.

The card itself showed **Love Magician** performing a Ritual with the souls of **Love Dragon LV1** and **LV5** on both side of her shoulders, consume within a pillar of pink light.

''A Ritual Card?! Momomiya has one of those!'' Jonouchi questions in surprised not expecting she had one up till now.

Ichigo checks her hand, revealing **Love Magician** in her hand as she proclaims. ''Now I release my **Love Dragon LV6** and **Love Magician** from my hand to perform a Ritual Summon.''

The redhead magician appears blushing inside the heart-shaped circle as **Love Dragon LV6** offers its energy to the rods, vanishing. The female monster closes her eyes as the circles glows and shots a pillar of pink light through her.

''With your binding connection to the Dragons of Hope and Love, let your true Magic awakened and protect everyone you possibly can!'' Ichigo chants as within the pillar her monster lets out soft moans. There the spirit of **Love Dragon LV6** infuses with **Love Magician** , aging and changing her form and shape.

The pillar explodes as Ichigo calls out excitedly. ''Ritual Summon! Mage of Love, **Sorceress of the Love Dragons**!''

The portal opens as a monster comes out, no doubt **Love Magician** except she wasn't the same. She emerges fully grown as an attractive young woman. Her outfit was heavily change, wearing a white and pink linings, heart shaped open chest, collar neck dress that shows her attractive cleavage with a long open side split skirt that exposes her left leg. She wore long, pink-white high heel boots with a strapped that went upward into her skirt, only exposing the left side. She wore fingerless, elbow length white gloves with pink ribbon straps. She also wore a white witch's hat with a pink, heart-shaped emblem on the middle and the top had a feather of a Love Dragon. The hat also had tied around a large pink ribbon on the right side of her body. The dress had pink shoulder-pads that resemble dragon scales with a horn on each end. She also wears a white, dragon scale-like belt with a large pink belt buckle with a heart-shaped emerald on the middle.

She carries a long scepter with the bottom having a reverse pink heart gem and the top being a dragon's head that resembles **Love Dragon LV8** with another gem attached on it along with a pair of small dragon wings. Her longer red hair and almost lustful brown eyes with pink glowing slit pupils glance over in a sexy pose at the male Graveykeeper's, flirting as she blows them a kiss with her soft red lips.

 **Sorceress of the Love Dragons Lvl 9 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100**

Everyone stares in great disbelief at the somewhat over-sexy monster that stood on Ichigo's side.

''That's…'' Yugi gulps with rosy red cheeks. He tries to finish his sentence but he just couldn't with Jonouchi saying it, nose-bleeding. ''A very attractive monster.''

Ichigo and her Sorceress both giggle at the same time winning this round against Yugi's Magician Girls. '' _Eat it Magician Girls._ ''

Both Ishtar siblings weren't worry as this monster doesn't have the means to attack every one of their monsters.

''I activate **Sorceress of the Love Dragons'** effect, letting me target **Love Dragon LV8** I discarded just now.'' Ichigo declares passionate as her witch winks as she blows a kiss in shape of pink energy lips to the ground. As it touches down, a light shot out and the spirit of **Love Dragon LV8** emerges, behind itself around the sorceress. She giggles as the dragon's tail was tickling her while Ichigo explains. ''Now my lovely mage gains my lovely dragon's effect and half of her ATK!''

Marik startles as her monster now had 4300ATK. Yugi was astonished too admitting it. ''Amazing! Even without **Love Dragon LV8** , Ichigo's cards respond to her wishes.''

''I use Sorceress' effect from **Love Dragon LV8** , revealing **Love Dragon LV5** from my hand and next I gain 500LP.'' Ichigo continues as she shows her Love Dragon and her sorceress winks, using her staff as it glows. The red cherry head giggles as her and Jonouchi's Life Points went up to 4500LP.

Ichigo winks at both sibling opponents as did her sorceress adding. ''Next you two take 500 Life Points since my Life Points increased.''

Marik wasn't prepared as Ichigo's witch holds up her free hand and fires a heart-shaped fireball, hitting him. His and Ishizu's Life Points dropped at 6600LP.

''Next I activate the spell, Monster Reincarnation! Now I discard 1 card and add back **Love Knight** to my hand!'' Ichigo continues as she discarded a card to add back her fateful knight. Jonouchi was sure that move won't help them since their Monster Card Zone was still full.

''Next I activate the spell, Polymerization! Now I fuse **Love Knight** from my hand with both Love Dragon **LV2** and **LV3** on my field!'' Ichigo declares playing another spell everyone wasn't expecting from her. Her knight once more appears as both Love Dragons let out a happy cry becoming energies of light. Those energies swirled and enter into the knight's body, causing her to moans as she fuses with them inside the Fusion Portal.

''With your chivalrous heart and the soul of the Dragons of Love, raise that sword up and use your new strength to slash down all those who harm the just!'' Ichigo chants while her monster began to change with the souls of the Love Dragons giving her new power.

''Fusion Summon! Gallant of Love, **Paladin of the Love Dragons**!'' The red cherry heard announces proudly as the portal glows and something shot out.

What emerges from the portal was a female warrior that resembles **Love Knight** except she looked older as a young woman. She wore a backless bright silver, pink lining armor that exposes her entire back and hips with a bright pink, silver colored cape covering that end that had the same love emblem as **Sorceress of the Love Dragons**. The armor also gives a nice few to her nice rounded cleavage. She also wore a silver v-shaped mini skirt with pink flame-like pattern along the edge with an identical belt as Sorceress as well except it was silver and had a large pink ribbon on the back of the belt as it works in having coattails going down up to under her knees. She also wore a pair of high heel knight boots with the greaves having a heart-shaped emblem. She also had worn shoulder-pads as the mage except silver colored.

Her brunette hair became longer almost the same length size going under her neck. Her blue, pink slit pupil eyes glows determine as she carries a shield that had a face of a Love Dragon, mainly **Love Dragon LV8** and a pink guard sword that was more like a dragon's tail by the scale pattern on it.

 **Paladin of the Love Dragons Lvl 7 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000**

Jonouchi blushes once more nose-bleeding, not sure what kind of sick game Ichigo was playing summoning these sexy monsters. Yugi was curious too also blushing red.

'' **Paladin of the Love Dragons'** effect when she's Fusion Summoned gives me 200 Life Points for each card on the field and that's 11 cards now on the field Nya!'' Ichigo informs everyone as her Life Points went up again to 6700LP. ''Next my Paladin gains 200 ATK for each card too!''

Her paladin glows in a pink outline as her ATK shot up to 4900.

''And now you two take another 500 of damage Nya!'' Ichigo reminds her opponents as her sorceress with **Love Dragon LV8's** effect fires another fireball, hitting Ishizu. Her Life Points dropped at 6100LP.

''And now since our Life Points are higher, **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** with **Love Dragon LV8's** effect gains ATK between the difference our Life Points. Love Growth!'' Ichigo once more informs them as her witch giggles as her ATK shot up as well to 4900 as well.

Jonouchi sweat drops, a little bit scared of Ichigo now.

''Battle!'' Ichigo declares as her paladin dashes forward. '' **Paladin of the Love Dragons** can attack every monster my opponent controls so my lovely paladin attacks all of your Gravekeepers Nya!''

Marik sweats not expecting such an effect. The paladin raises her sword and blitz right through the Gravekeepers.

''Love Blade Surprise!'' Ichigo commands as her monster swiftly slashes through each one of the monsters she attacked before stopping behind them. Priestess, Visionary and Oracle try to move but once they did, they shattered into shards of light.

''Next each monster destroyed by my Paladin has its effect negated even in the Graveyard plus we gain 200LP for each attack.'' Ichigo adds as she wouldn't have to worry about them coming back with effects as she smiles engulf in a pink light. ''That was 3 times so we gain 200x3. Plus you take 500x3 thanks to Sorceress Nya!''

 **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** holds up three floating heart shaped fireball, throwing them across both Ishizu and Marik's field as their Life Points once more drops down to 4600 while Ichigo and Jonouchi's were at 7300LP.

Jonouchi whistles actually frightening impressed Ichigo's new Love monsters were. ''Nice job Momomiya!''

Ichigo giggles hearing that as she declares. '' **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** ; attack both of them directly!''

The lovely witch smiles as she holds up her staff as a magical circle seal in the shape of a heart forms directly forward to her opponents. She winks as she fires a blast from her magical weapon, going through the circle and shot a pillar of destructive magic blast at both. ''Love Magic Surprise!''

Marik was about to trigger his set card but Ishizu gave him a look, warning him to not try it. He nods instead grunting as his face-up trap glows. ''Now I can pay an extra 500 thanks to **Ultimate Offering** and summon a second Gravekeeper's Descendant to my field in Defense Position!''

He now had 4100LP which made Sorceress stronger with 7500ATK. However, a monster that resembles a younger **Gravekeeper** **'s Oracle** appears on Marik's field except his skin was lighter tan than the other.

Gravekeeper's Descendant Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Ichigo stared unfazed as she continues her attack. ''Then Sorceress will attack that monster then!''

Her monster's blast redirected to Descendant, destroying him instead. Ichigo sighs entering her Main Phase 2. She eyes Jonouchi's black dragon, knowing it was the most vulnerable. She nods making her choice. ''I will switch Red-Eyes to defense position now.''

Jonouchi nods as his dragon kneels down with its monster card under it in defensive position.

''I end my turn Nya.'' Ichigo declares ending her turn. Her mage stood firm as her ATK drops back to her original ATK.

Rishid had watched this almost breathless that his girl had almost defeated both Marik and Ishizu in one turn. ''I-Incredible, they could have won this turn.''

''They are something huh?'' Yugi adds, blushing with a soft smile towards the redhead pigtail. She has grown a lot since the first time she duel him.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Jonouchi H: 6 & __Ichigo_ _H: 2 – 7300LP / Marik H: 0 & __**Ishizu H: 6 – 4100LP**_

Ishizu felt the same about Ichigo, seeing her potential. She says to the young girl. ''You have exceeded quite well from the girl who didn't understand anything about Duel Monster and here you show how far you've become.''

Ichigo blushes of embarrassed having did come a far way.

''However this is where you go if you cannot defeat us now or use what you have done to fight your most dangerous challenge yet.'' Ishizu instantly declares serious, startling Ichigo to what she meant as her most dangerous challenge yet.

''My turn, draw.'' Ishizu proclaims drawing her top card. She eyes her cards and had the means to win.

''First I will activate the spell, **Forgotten Hieratic**!'' She begins playing a new spell that showed the image of barely read Egyptian writing on a broken tablet. ''Now all players must send cards from the top of our decks equal to the Level of the highest monster on the field and that would be Momomiya-san's Sorceress.''

Ichigo panics as her sorceress glows feeling strange. Ishizu smiled concluding. ''So we send 9 cards each then. In addition, Marik and myself may also use this effect again only to ourselves, sending an additional 9 cards again.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi sigh as all players send 9 cards from their deck to the Graveyard and then both Ishtar siblings send 9 more cards in addition.

''I now activate the trap my brother left me, **Rite of Spirit**! Now we can Special Summon a Gravekeeper's monster in our Graveyard.'' Ishizu declares as Marik's last set card opens up. ''I choose to summon Gravekeeper's Shaman.''

A monster appears as she resembled Priestess except she was now an old woman, having white hair and wearing a widely spread white, golden dress than the younger version.

Gravekeeper's Shaman Lvl 6 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500

Ichigo blinks not sure how a monster in Defense Position will do against her monsters.

''Right now, there are now over 15 cards in our Graveyards.'' Ishizu informs the two. Jonouchi didn't get it at first but then panics.

''Is that important Nya?'' Ichigo questions pretty puzzle what that has to do with anything. Rishid and Marik stood quiet as they knew what Ishizu was referring about.

''Actually it is as I shall show you.'' Ishizu explains to her, triggering the set card she had waited for this exact moment. ''I reveal my Trap, Exchange of the Spirit.''

Ichigo blinks not getting it but Jonouchi did, fearing it uttering. ''OH CRAP!''

''W-what?'' The red cherry head questions sweat dropping by his reaction. Yugi stares really worry, also fearing the same thing as he explains. ''That's the card that almost cost Kaiba-kun to lose to Ishizu-san in the first Battle City.''

Ichigo blinks astonished, not aware of that.

''Now we swap all cards currently in our Deck to the Graveyard and all cards currently in the Graveyard to our Decks.'' Ishizu explicates her trap's effect which left a shocking Ichigo shouting. ''WE'RE SWITCHING CARDS NYA?!''

Ishizu nods firmly. Ichigo sobs not having a choice as all players swap all cards in their decks right now with the cards in their Graveyard, shuffling those cards as their current deck.

''Geez.'' Ichigo mutters angrily. Jonouchi nods in agreement with her looking at their lower decks. ''You say it Momomiya. We have fewer cards in our Decks now so if these two manages, we'll lose with the no cards rule.''

The red cherry head gulps, aware if one is unable to draw means he or she loses the duel.

However this was the least of their worries as Ishizu announces. ''Gravekeeper's Shaman gains 200 DEF for each Gravekeeper's monster in the Graveyard and I can tell you now that Marik and I have 7 Gravekeepers each, a total of 20. Plus I activate a second copy of Necrovally and in addition activate the Continuous Spell, Hidden Temples of Necrovally.''

Not only has the desert field returns but Shaman's DEF shot up to 5300.

''As long as this card remains on the field, neither player may Special Summon monsters except for Gravekeepers.'' Ishizu explains her Continuous Spell's effect, locking the two from even Special Summoning anything that could harm her Shaman. But she knew this card alone might not do it, picking a card in her hand.

''Next I activate the spell, **Royal Release**!'' Ishizu continues as she plays a spell that shows the image of a wave of purple fiery energy washing over an Egyptian kingdom. Shaman begins to chant in an Egyptian tone as her staff begins to glow in a fiery aura like from the card. ''Now that I control a Gravekeeper's monster, I can use this spell to send all cards currently face-up on my opponent's field to the Graveyard.''

Jonouchi panics as Shaman points her staff and fires a purple flame aura at their monsters. Ichigo, not panicking, instead calls out. ''That won't happen Nya! I use **Sorceress of the Love Dragons'** second effect!''

Her sorceress begins chanting in an unknown language while swirling her specter like a baton. Ichigo explains as her monster continues performing a spell. ''I can target up 3 cards on the field and make them unaffected by other card effects.''

She knew she'll pick both her sorceress and paladin from leaving the field… until Jonouchi gives her a clam look as if he needs his monsters more. Ichigo groans, not sure but then again, maybe he has something she's not aware of. She nods making the choice. ''I pick my Sorceress and Jonouchi's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight**!''

Suddenly 3 heart-shaped magical circles appeared underneath the three named monsters. The flames spread but the magical circles form a barrier protecting those three except **Black Metal Dragon** as it vanishes from Red-Eyes side. **Paladin of the Love Dragon** tries leaping away but the flames consume her. She screams horribly before vanishing.

''I hope you're sure about it.'' Ichigo mutters upset not wanting to lose her new monster and friend like that. Jonouchi nods in agreement as now the monster he also lost will give him the card he needs. ''For once yes. I use **Black Metal Dragon's** effect to-''

''Any monster sent to the Graveyard by my card's effect cannot activate their effects.'' Ishizu protests as the flames that did engulfed **Black Metal Dragon** negated its abilities.

Jonouchi sweat drops really wishing to use that card. ''Well thanks…''

Ishizu smiles as she plays another new spell. ''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, **Hidden Traps of Necrovalley**!''

This card shows the image of treasure hunters meeting their end in the ancient ruins that the Gravekeeper's set up death traps for all those who dare to enter.

''During each of our End Phase, this spell forces all players to send the top card of our decks to the Graveyard unless they control a Gravekeeper's monster.'' Ishizu explains one of those effects as the other would lock the two to first attacking the monster with the highest ATK or DEF and that's Gravekeeper's Shaman.

Jonouchi didn't like the position they were in. They barely have a deck to work with and now they'll lose a card during each End Phase plus they can't Special Summoned either. But he still had some hope unless he draws the right card.

''Next I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in Defense Position.'' Ishizu calls upon as a black robed man with yellow foot wear and skirt appears kneeling down, carrying large orange-like cannon over his shoulder with one arm.

Gravekeeper's Cannonholder Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

Yugi stares serious as he knew that card can inflict 700 of damage by releasing another Gravekeeper's.

''I shall set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' She finishes her turn with two facedown cards behind her monsters. Once she ended her turn, only Jonouchi and Ichigo send the top card of their Decks to the Graveyard.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Jonouchi H: 6**_ _ & __Ichigo_ _H: 2_ _ **– 7300LP**_ _/ Marik H: 0 & Ishizu H: 0 – 4100LP_

Jonouchi hums looking at his hand and barely had anything that OTK their victory especially with those set cards.

''Since you cannot Special Summon, you won't be able to do anything this turn correct?'' Ishizu conjectures her opponent's play. Jonouchi looks up and shakes his head disagreeing. ''Wrong! I plenty of cards that can save me right now! And I'm going to use them all I can!''

Ishizu just smiled, hoping he does have a solution to this.

Jonouchi eyes his deck and has to bet he can draw what he needs, declaring passionate. ''My turn, DRAW!''

He draws swiftly, eyeing the card he got and grins happily getting it.

''I'll start by activating the spell, **Mega Flare Burst**!'' Jonouchi begins his turn playing a spell Ichigo instantly got excited shouting. ''YES!''

Yugi sweat drops admitting that is a good card his friend is about to use.

''Like Momomiya's reaction, that's very good as I can destroy every one of my opponent's face-up cards since I control Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'' The dirty blond-headed declares smirking as his dragon began charging a sphere of black-red flames in between its mouth. ''Burn them away!''

Red-Eyes fired multiple fireballs, one by one, basically bombarding Ishizu's field as all of her face-up cards including Shaman were burned away in flames.

''Jonouchi-kun did it!'' Yugi calls out, astounded with a smile on his face. Rishid was also stunned that worked but now he could only attack with Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

''Next I play the spell, **Monster Namer**!'' Jonouchi declares play another spell that shows a group of Marauding Captains are taking names of many different warriors wishing to battle. ''With this, all monsters on the field and summoned this turn will be treated as the name of one monster and that monster will be Red-Eyes Black Dragon!''

Marik and Ishizu were confused by this as he asks. ''For what purpose would you do that?''

Jonouchi smirks lifting up the card that will change everything, playing it. ''For my ultimate play of course! I activate my own Polymerization, fusing Red-Eyes Black Dragon and **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight**!''

Both Ishtar siblings including Rishid as well as Yugi and Ichigo all stared in surprised.

''Fuse them together Nya?!'' The red cherry head asks still not believing it. They watch as Red-Eyes Black Dragon flies upward with Gearfried right behind it before finally overlapping and combining in a swirl of energies.

''With your passionate new body, slash through everything and leave everything in flames with the soul of a warrior!'' Jonouchi chants as Red-Eyes began to be coated with Gearfried's body, letting out a fierce roar as its entire body erupts in flames.

''Fusion Summon! The Black Dragon that with burning slashes, **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon**!'' Jonouchi summons forth as the flames explodes, revealing the new monster it gave birth to.

It was a brand new Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a metal-like body armor that resembles **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight's** with sharper scales on its back. The wings were slightly larger with membranes that more metal than organic. The dragon had a pair of large, arm blades on its outer sides in additional to a blade as the tip of the tail. The dragon's eyes glow even redder as it lets a destructive roar.

 **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

''T-that's-'' Yugi tries to say as this was the first time seeing this new dragon but Ichigo finishes his sentence. ''A monster that would become **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**!''

Jonouchi chuckled nodding firmly. ''Exactly, this is the mature form of that dragon and this one is just as cool!''

Ichigo blinks eyeing the new Red-Eyes as it did look cool but with only 2800ATK, it wouldn't be able to win the duel instantly.

''I equip my new dragon with the Equip Spell, **Flare Dragon Nails**!'' Jonouchi says as his dragon gain armored, fiery dragon claws. ''By equipping it only to a FIRE or DARK Level 7 Red-Eyes monster, Slash Dragon gains 1200ATK! And that's basically my overkill! So Battle!''

His new black dragon roars as the dragon flies directly towards both Ishizu and Marik, extending its arm blades and tail blade.

'' **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon** , attack Ishizu and Marik directly! Dark Mega Flare Thrust!'' Jonouchi commands as the dragon swings both its right and then left arm blade, firing twin black-red swirls of flame-like energy blades. ''Now I can use **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon** 's effect to equip any Warrior-Type monster from my Graveyard to my dragon as an Equip Spell and I choose-''

He was going to pick his **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight** to increase his dragon's ATK by 200 extra but also for another reason but Ishizu wasn't going to allow that triggering one of her set cards. ''That will not happen. I reveal the Continuous Trap, **Shadow Spell**! Now your attack is first negated.''

Jonouchi smirks expecting that as he counters just as the black chains were about to entrap his dragon. ''I don't think so! I chain and activate **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon's** effect, sending 1 Equip Spell on him and I choose **Flare Dragon Nails**.''

 **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon** roars erupting in a burst of flames, surrounding its entire body which in term destroyed the claw weapons. Jonouchi now says as his dragon fires a Dark Mega Flare at trap. The chains were melted away as was Ishizu's trap in her surprised.

''Now I negate any card effect that targets any card I control and destroy it!'' Jonouchi explains what had happened with Ichigo smiles. ''That means the attack goes through!''

''Then I also chain and reveal my second set card, Mirror Force!'' Ishizu instantly replies triggering her backup. ''Now you cannot escape my trap's effect, destroying all of your Attack Position monsters.''

A barrier-like mirror appears that reflects Red-Eyes and its attack and intercepts the energy blade, bouncing it off and turning it into a burst of energy at all monsters. Ichigo panics as that means she'll have to use Sorceress's effect but Jonouchi stops her triggering his own set card.

''But I can do something better! I once again chain and activate my set trap, **Red-Eyes Fang with Chain**!'' Jonouchi counter-counters her triggering the set card he had kept hidden up till now.

 **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon** reaches out with its right claw as flames in the shape of a whip appeared and wrapped itself around the claw. The dragon roars swinging it around as the flames extinguish, revealing it was really a chain attached to a kunai that resembles the shape, eyes and body of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

''Normally this trap allows a Red-Eyes monster equipped to this card to attack a second time on monsters only but I can also send it to the Graveyard to target 1 Effect Monster and next equip that monster to the monster that my trap was equipped to!'' Jonouchi explains his new trap's effect. Ichigo blinks confused by what he meant by the last part.

Suddenly **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon** swings and wraps Sorceress of the Love Dragons in the chain. She blushes red as did Ichigo.

''I equip Momomiya's **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** to **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon**!'' The dirty blond-headed orders as Ichigo's vanished and became part of Red-Eyes as an Equip Spell Card. Red-Eyes roars as its ATK became 2900ATK. ''Next Red-Eyes' ATK and DEF become equal to Momomiya's monster equipped to him.''

Ishizu hums impressive as that card could have easily taken down Visionary or Oracle before but sighs of disappointed. ''It doesn't matter as your dragon is still destroyed.''

The mirror's reflection still obliterates Jonouchi's dragon, leaving behind smoke surrounding him and Ichigo.

''Impressive attempt to try to protect Ichigo's monster however-'' Ishizu was saying sadden about this but before she could say anything, the smoke was blown away. She startles as did Marik as Jonouchi remains smirking as Ichigo's witch monster was now on his side of the field as well as Gearfried.

 **Sorceress of the Love Dragons Lvl 9 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100**

 **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

''W-what?'' Marik questions in terror as was Ishizu with a surprised expression that not even her Millennium Necklace warn her of. ''Impossible! How are monsters back?!''

Ichigo was just as baffled herself, asking too. ''What did you do Nya?''

Jonouchi chuckles with his arms crossed, explaining it like a badass. '' **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon's** final effect; any monsters equipped to my dragon when it is destroyed by battle or card effects are Special Summoned to my side of the field.''

Yugi smiles, also understanding why Jonouchi used his trap on Ichigo's monster and why he waited up till now to use it; wanting it to be used with Slash Dragon. Rishid was left speechless again, gulping as the young man wasn't the same as before.

Ichigo blinks amazed, not sure how to feel but smiles. ''Wow… Do the honors then Nya.''

Jonouchi grins hoping she would, commanding. '' **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** ; attack our opponents directly!''

The sorceress obeys giving a look to Ichigo who nods as she too adds. ''And now we activate Sorceress' effect and gains **Love Dragon LV8's** effect and half of her ATK!''

The witch giggles as once more the spirit of Ichigo's ace Love Dragon engulfs her body erupting it in holy pink energy.

''Love Growth!'' Ichigo and Jonouchi shouts as **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** smirks having 7500ATK.

"Now attack with Jonouchi's Magic Surprise!'' Jonouchi declares as the Sorceress fires the same magic blast from before. Ichigo sweat drops however, turning to him and giving him a look on the attack name and using his name as part of it. ''… Really?''

Jonouchi nods smirking as the blast hits both Ishizu and Marik. Both siblings manage to not fall as their Life Points sadly hit 0, defeated.

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi & Ichigo Momomiya: 7300LP vs. Marik Ishtar & Ishizu Ishtar: 0LP**

 **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** makes a bow showing her cleavage before fading away while Gearfried, looking away embarrassed vanished as well. Ichigo and Jonouchi give each other a look and actually smile as they high five each other.

''Not bad Nya.'' Ichigo tells Jonouchi as he replies back. ''You too Momomiya.''

Yugi eyes them smiling, happy the two manage to use teamwork to win the duel. '' _Well done you two._ ''

Ishizu smiles as well, hoping they would be victories over them.

''I see... You have learned much from your previous duels.'' Marik states, acknowledging their strength as would Ra. ''I believe now Ra is ready to awaken.''

Ichigo smiled. Yugi nods as he hands the card to Marik and he walks over the memorial, kneeling down as he calls upon the heavens. ''Awaken! The Winged God Dragon of Ra!''

The ray of light shine over card as it begins to glow. A spark of yellow descends and hits ground, unleashing a flash of light. Everyone braces as they heard a loud roar and what follow was the silhouette of Ra. The flash ends and on top of the already Sphere Mode was now the revived Winged God Dragon of Ra.

''Ra has awakened.'' Marik informs everyone as Ichigo looks in amazement but questionable about the two different Ra monsters. ''But with Sphere Mode still a thing Nya.''

''Yeah! That's even better!'' Jonouchi protests grinning, thinking this was even better. ''The Winged God Dragon of Ra is back in all its glory with a plus!''

Before anyone could do anything else, a burst of flames suddenly combusted out of nowhere. This shocked everyone getting back.

''What's happening now?!'' Ichigo cries out in terror. They watched as the flames formed and shaped into the Phoenix state of Ra, letting out its cry.

''Impossible! Ra has created a third copy of itself.'' Rishid utters in pure shock. Jonouchi watches horrified as it was the same Phoenix Mode that left him almost dead. He stares in total paralyzing fear while Ichigo sweats, feeling the wetness again.

The phoenix cries again at the group but Marik stood up to it, reasoning with the creature. ''Phoenix! Be calm! Your enemy is the one who weakened the Egyptian God Cards.''

The monster eyes the man who was its former master or rather the darker half was. However, it listened as the true enemy is Reshef.

''With Yugi, you must smite that enemy!'' Marik tells the phoenix who continues to float; now eyeing the tricolor head. It stared at the boy's eyes before crying as its fiery body glows.

The monster's flames were intense that even Rishid felt its limitless strength. ''What terrifying power...''

Soon the flames along with the creature vanished, being replaced with a new card that was the Phoenix form of Ra. Marik grabs the card along the other Ra cards.

''The Winged God Dragon of Ra has fully awakened.'' He declares handing all three to Yugi. ''What you do with its power is up to you, Yugi.''

Yugi receives them, eyeing all three versions of Ra. He knows he'll have to explain to Atem later as this was very surprising even for him.

''Hopefully with this boost, we'll put Reshef down for good!'' Jonouchi points out smiling, positive with three Ra monsters, nothing can stop them.

''Y-yep.'' Yugi replies still unsure about that. He eyes Marik, thanking him for his help. ''Thank you again Marik-kun.''

Marik smiles as it was the least of his worries, owing him. ''I should be thanking you for not giving up on me, Yugi. Please save the Pharaoh and stop Reshef.''

''Easy.'' Jonouchi replies determine to do their best. Ichigo nods in agreement.

Ishizu couldn't help but agree. She was also needed as she wants to protect the family she loves.

''Marik, Rishid, I shall return after this.'' She tells them, just as strong-minded to help the three. Marik knew his sister well and respected her wishes. ''Careful out there sister.''

Ishizu smiles to his warning. Before the group left, Ichigo raised her hand. ''Question!''

Jonouchi gives her a glare. ''Really? Now?''

''It's a quick one Nya.'' Ichigo told him back with a look as she eyes Ishizu and Marik. ''How come Obelisk didn't accept Yugi-kun but did with Kaiba-Baka BUT Osiris and Ra did with Yugi-kun though?''

''...'' The Ishtar siblings just stare at the red cherry head, actually not sure how to tell her for they had no clue. ''Well...''

Rishid also had no clue himself. Jonouchi hums not sure either. Yugi, however, had some idea.

''Maybe because Obelisk is more drawn to Kaiba's strength over mines? Or the fact that it was Kaiba who first wielded Obelisk before I but not before Atem?'' Yugi puts it as best as he could. Everyone eyes him but it was Ichigo who smiles. ''Makes sense! LET'S GO so then we take back the giant blue monster from the other monster baka!''

Everyone sweat drops with Yugi smiling nervously, glad Kaiba wasn't around to hear that.

The four left and return to the Specter Speeder, heading back at top speed to probably their last destination.

''Okay, so now Pegasus's island then?'' Danny asks them wanting to make sure they headed to the right. Yugi nods positive. ''That's the plan.''

The black haired American teen nods heading there. Suddenly Danny's phone began to ring, receiving a text message. He blinks checking the message. ''…''

Danny read it, frowning as he makes a turn. The others felt that as they instead arrived on Domino.

''Why did we stop here?'' Ichigo asks with a surprising look on her face. Jonouchi was equality confused.

''Something happened back home Danny-kun?'' Yugi asks his friend with a concerning look. Danny groans eyeing the group as only Ishizu was the calmest… as if she knew what was going on. He gives a look at Ishizu who smiles. ''I will not say a word.''

Danny sighs as he explains the message he got. ''Well… it was Tucker. Apparently Technius is doing something that might set a War World III… or something smaller but bad.''

Yugi had figure as much while Ichigo got upset. ''GREAT, I really hate ghosts Nya!''

Danny knew that well, getting the message after the number of times she has complained about ghosts or anything to do with them.

''No problem. Thanks for the help up to now Danny-kun.'' Yugi, not even mad he has to leave, appreciates him for all the help he has given them. Danny was surprised this guy is always fine with this kind of stuff and knowing him; he's got something in mind.

''Knowing you, you have a plan don't you?'' He assumes as the tricolor head smirks. Danny sighs smiling, nodding.

Everyone got off the transport as it begins to leave them before Danny wishes them luck. ''Kick this Reshef guy for me! Call him stone-face or pebbles for me.''

Yugi nods going to try to remember that. With that Danny drove off, heading back to Amity Park. Ichigo watches him leave as they were back to square one with transport and they had very little time left.

"You do have a plan?'' Jonouchi ask the tricolor head, wondering if he even has an idea how to get to Duelist Kingdom. Yugi turns and smirks pretty confident. ''Yep. My first call finally reached.''

Ichigo and Jonouchi blink by what he was referring about until suddenly the red cherry head heard something fast approaching them with her feline hearing.

They turn and saw a black helicopter appearing over them.

''The heck?!'' Jonouchi utters in surprised, not expecting this. Ichigo wasn't either. The helicopter lands right next to them as the doors opened up with two people already on board. Their silver-green hair made it noticeable who they were to Yugi, Jonouchi and some extend to Ichigo.

''The Tenma Brothers?!'' Jonouchi utters in great surprised as Yugi walks forward and went inside the helicopter. Ishizu followed without asking questions. Jonouchi and Ichigo blink, eyeing each other as they follow as well. Once all four were inside as well, the doors closed and the helicopter began to take off.

''Sorry for our late arrival Yugi-san.'' Gekko Tenma apologizes for their late arrival. Yugi nods smiling, already been told by both after calling them way back after they learned of Taiyo Tenma. He needed to confirm if this man was related to them but either brother never heard of him before.

''I know you two had to run Industrial Illusions with Pegasus-kun gone or well, brainwashed by an ancient monster of destruction.'' Yugi says correcting himself in the last part. Yako Tenma frowns with his arms crossed, not expecting the very man who adopted them and became a father was possessed.

''And sadly we were across the world as well. It took us much longer than expected.'' Yako replies almost concern with Pegasus than with the company, eyeing the purple eyes. ''Is our father really in Duelist Kingdom?''

''It's the best place for him to be in.'' Yugi informs them. He noticed the look the two had on their faces, aware this wasn't easy and he understood why. ''You two okay with this?''

Yako wasn't sure. Ever since he decided to avenge his father by defeating the very man who crushed him in Duelist Kingdom, all he did was to commit a sinful crime and allowed the very cards that gave him strength to almost destroy who he was before. But it was thanks to Yugi and the Pharaoh that he saw his mistakes and understood what he did was wrong. Now this was his chance to atone for what he did to both Yugi and his father.

''I tried to kill you to avenge his defeat. It's only right I owe you back and save our father.'' Yako declares determined to make things right. Gekko smiles couldn't have said it any better.

Yugi smiles to hear that, bowing. "Thank you.''

The helicopter took off as the six were heading towards Duelist Kingdom. He wasn't sure but Yugi knew that will be where they'll confront Pegasus and stop Reshef, once and for all.

'' _We're coming Pegasus-kun… and you too Atem._ '' Yugi vows as his eyes briefly glow red.

Unaware as the helicopter was flying off, Kaiba in his enchanted Blue-Eyes White Jet Mark 2 is about land in Duelist Kingdom.

Can Reshef be defeated now with all three Egyptian Gods fully revived? And what does Taiyo Tenma have for our heroes?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Note: Flare Dragon Nails** was previously used in Chapter 5-6 of Volume 3 of DKR. Further information on its other effect in that chapter, check it out. *****

 **_Red-Eyes Baby Dragon- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 700, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, and if you do, equip this card from your Graveyard to that monster. It gains 300 ATK. If this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster: You can add 1 Level 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **_Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

 ***Note: I PREFER Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried more than the TCG name***

Effect: Once per turn, if an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: You can destroy that Equip Card(s), then you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can send 1 Equip Card you control that is equipped to this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 ***Mega Flare Burst- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Previously used in Chapter 4 of Volume 2***

Effect: If you control a face-up ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'': Destroy all face-up cards on your opponent's field. Other effects cannot be activated or respond to this card's effect until this effect is revolved. Only ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' can attack the turn this card is activated.

 ***Monster Namer- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Declare 1 Monster Card name and until the end of this turn, all monsters on the field and any monster(s) summoned this turn will be treated as the name you declared.

 **_Red-Eyes Slash Dragon- Lvl 7, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" + 1 Warrior-Type monster

When a "Red-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; equip it to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect.

● The equipped monster gains 200 ATK.

During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a card(s) you control: You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon as many monsters that were equipped to this card as possible from your Graveyard.

 **_Red-Eyes Fang with Chain- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this card to it. It can make a second attack on monsters during each Battle Phase. You can send this equipped card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Effect Monster on the field; equip that target to the monster this card was equipped to. While equipped by this effect, the equipped monster's ATK and DEF become equal to that monster's.

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Love Joining!- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 52 of Volume 2)**

Effect: Special Summon up to 3 LV ''Love Dragon'' monster(s) from your Graveyard that have a combine Level that is lower or equal to the Level of the higher ATK monster on your opponent's field. During the End Phase, destroy the monsters Special Summoned by this effect.

 ***Love Chance!- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Remove from play as many LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) in your Graveyard. For each LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) that was removed from play, draw 1 card. If one of the drawn cards is a '' **Love** '' monster, Special Summon it.

 ***Love from the Different Dimension!-** **Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) removed from play to your field, this includes monsters(s) that cannot be Normal Summon/Set but their effects are negated. During the End Phase, shuffle all monster(s) Special Summoned by this card's effect back to the Deck.

 ***Love Magician- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster from your Hand or GY to the field between LV 1-6. When a '' **Love Dragon** '' monster is summoned by this card's effect; increase its ATK by 700 but its effect is negated until the End Phase. If you control a LV " **Love Dragon** " monster while this card is in your GY; Special Summon it but you cannot summon other monsters except " **Love** " monsters.

 ***Love Magic Ritual- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any '' **Love** '' Spellcaster-Type Ritual Monster from your hand or Deck. You must also Tribute '' **Love** '' monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. One of the requirements must be a " **Love Magician** " you control on the field or in your hand. When a Ritual Monster leaves the field, you can add this card and 1 " **Love** " Ritual Monster from your GY to your hand. You can only activate 1 " **Love Magic Ritual** " once per turn.

 ***Sorceress of the Love Dragons- Lvl 9, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2100, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Love Magic Ritual** " and must be Special Summoned this way first. This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1 or Battle Phase; target 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster in your Graveyard and until the end of your next turn; it gains that monster's effect(s) and half of its original ATK. During either player's turn, target up to 3 cards on the field and until the End of this turn, those cards become unaffected by other card effects (except this effect) but they cannot attack, change their Battle Position or activate their effect(s). You can only use this effect of '' **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** '' once per turn.

 ***Paladin of the Love Dragons- Lvl 7, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **2 LV ''Love Dragon'' monsters + 1 ''Love Knight''**

Effect: This card must be Fusion Summoned first and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you gain 200LP for each card currently on the field and then this card gains 200 ATK for each card currently on the field. This card can attack every monster your opponent controls, once each and when this card battles, the opponent's monster effect(s) are negated (even if the destroyed monster leaves the field) and you gain 200LP for each monster attack.

* * *

 **Ishizu's new cards:**

 ***** **Gravekeeper** **'s Heritage- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon up to 2 ''Gravekeeper's'' monsters in your Graveyard. Then send a number of cards on top of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of monster(s) Special Summoned by this effect. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley".

 **_Forgotten Hieratic- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Each player must send the top card(s) of their Decks to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the highest ATK monster on the field. After this effect first resolves, you can activate this effect once more. (In a Tag Duel, this effect also affects your partner.)

 **_Royal Release- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control ''Necrovalley'' and 1 ''Gravekeeper's'' monster: Send all face-up cards on your opponent's field to the Graveyard. Any card sent to the Graveyard by this card's effect cannot activate their effects and are negated. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

 **_Hidden Traps of Necrovalley- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate only if a ''Gravekeeper's'' monster and ''Necrovalley'' are on the field. During each End Phase, all players must send the top card of their Decks to the Graveyard unless they control a ''Gravekeeper's'' monster. Your opponent can only attack a ''Gravekeeper's'' monster with the highest ATK or DEF (whichever is higher). If either a ''Gravekeeper's'' monster or ''Necrovalley'' is not on the field, destroy this card.

 **_Shadow Spell- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

* * *

 **Marik's new cards:**

 **_Card of Sanctity- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Anime Version***

Effect: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.

 **_Card Destruction- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded.

 ***** **Gravekeeper** **'s Heritage- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon up to 2 ''Gravekeeper's'' monsters in your Graveyard. Then send a number of cards on top of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of monster(s) Special Summoned by this effect. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley".

 **_Makyura the Destructor- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: During the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can activate Trap Cards from your hand.

 **_Ultimate Offering- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: During your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 Life Points; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon/Set 1 monster.

 **_Tribute Burial- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 **(Anime effect because it is better)**

Effect: Remove from play 1 Monster Card from each player's Graveyard. This turn, you can Normal Summon or Set 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand without Tribute.

 **_Gravekeeper's Visionary- Lvl 8, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1800, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can discard 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster instead.

 **_Gravekeeper's Oracle- Lvl 10, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: You can Tribute 3 monsters or 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster to Tribute Summon (but not Set) this card. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can activate any of these effects, and resolve in sequence, up to the number of "Gravekeeper's" monsters Tributed for the Summon.

● This card gains ATK equal to the combined Levels that all monsters Tributed for its Tribute Summon had on the field x 100.

● Destroy all Set monsters your opponent controls.

● All monsters your opponent currently controls lose 2000 ATK and DEF.

 **_Rite of Spirit- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card's activation and effect are unaffected by "Necrovalley".

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

With Ra more than in full power, our heroes now prepared to head out to Duelist Kingdom with the Tenma Brothers. Meanwhile, Kaiba has arrived at the island but not alone, not going to let anyone stand in his way to save his brother. The final battle approaches near and so is Reshef's reborn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally in Reshef of Destruction, you duel Odion/Rishid before you duel Marik to awaken the Winged (God) Dragon of Ra. HOWEVER, I should make this HUGE change and have it that it is a Tag Duel with Ichigo and Joey/Jonouchi (their first one since the Battle Royale didn't count) and the same goes for Marik and Ishizu. I just wanted to make something DIFFERENT and I did.

Yes, both siblings are using the Gravekeeper's monsters since they used them in either a video game (Ishizu in Tag Force Special) or a Scripted Duel (Marik when he dueled Pegasus). This duel still took a long while but I did like how it ended.

Originally… LIKE for a long time, **Sorceress of the Love Dragons** was going to be a Fusion Monster… BUT then I was re-inspired by the concept of Ritual Monsters thanks to an amazing writer and new friend of mines, Count Morningstar. If you haven't read his fanfics, especially his Yu-Gi-Oh! series of fanfics from the 5d's Alternative, Devil Number Trilogy, City of Iliaster (Synchro Dimension Arc-V only) and the fanfic that got my attention, Ritual of Doom which follows the tale of Jaden/Judai Yuki after the end of GX. It's M-Rated, sad for the younger readers but for the rest of you IT IS an amazing ride (both Dueling and, hehe, the other). That's how I wanted to add Ritual Summoning so I made Ichigo's new monster as a Ritual Monster. Anyway, if any are interested, check out Count's work. He also does Pokemon fanfics and even an amazing Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic that first got me to read his stuff. Please enjoy them.

Also using the new Duelist Pack/Legendary Duelists we got with brand new Red-Eyes monsters that Joey/Jonouchi, in my opinion, would have used if he dueled in Dark Side of Dimensions. I mean it. And also adding these cards were a last minute thing too when doing this chapter! HEHE. Hope others enjoy them.

Ichigo's question on Obelisk not picking Yugi originally came from **OmegatheMessiah** asking me the same thing. Thanks dude!


	18. Return to Duelist Kingdom Island!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 18 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 18: Return to Duelist Kingdom Island!**

With the help of the Tenma Brothers, our heroes arrived to Duelist Kingdom. Ichigo looks down pretty amazed how big the place was. She now get why this was the biggest tournament before the first Battle City. First the island was huge then huge and had large forests and that huge on the top of the island too.

Instead of landing on the castle, the helicopter landed slightly far from there. Ichigo noticed that immediately, asking. "Why did we have to land here?''

Jonouchi agrees with her on that regard as Gekko explains the reason eyeing his slightly younger brother Yako. ''We're concerned if this Reshef controlling Pegasus might shoot us down if we try to land closer.''

Ichigo sweat drops, not disagreeing on that regard.

Once they landed near a cable car, the helicopter took off awaiting further orders from the twins.

''So this is Pegasus's island.'' Ishizu stated. This was her first time being on the place where Duel Monsters truly began to blossom and where the first Millennium Items battle and the birth of the Duel King occurred. It was also Ichigo's but she didn't care for it much.

''Kaiba has probably already gone ahead.'' Ishizu told the group, certain he was already here. Yugi nods hoping the Blue-Eyes duelist was alright. Ichigo was confident he was with the person he's with.

The tricolor head looked up ahead, feeling the dark energy of Reshef and it was growing. Ishizu could feel his presence even closer than ever before, certain this was the final battle.

''I do not know what Pegasus is planning but we cannot ignore Reshef the Dark Being.'' She informs the group, looking at them with a calm determined face. ''Harsh battles await but don't succumb in the face of adversity.''

They all eyed her and even though they were worried; they had to try.

''Then let's then.'' Jonouchi calls it as the group nodded. And with that the group enters the cable car that had been waiting for them no doubt Pegasus way to welcome them inside.

Yugi was about to enter the car until he felt something… off… like someone was watching them. He looks around first but saw nothing.

''…'' He stood quiet for a moment before turning to Yako and telling him. ''Just in case Kaiba-kun doesn't return Obelisk, I have a solution in saving everyone.''

Yako blinks not understanding him at first. Yugi opens his duel box and pulls a card out, showing it to the group. It was **Divine Evolution** , the very spell that Yako used when he had the Wicked Gods and a means to defeat the Egyptian Gods. Atem still had the card when Gekko used it against him.

''This card is the key to defeating the Dark One. Just wanted to say it.'' Yugi informs them pretty confident, putting it in his Deck. Yako knew that spell is best used when there is more than one God in play. Regardless, he wondered why Yugi would tell them that now?

They then enter the car and took their chairs as the car moved, taking them to the other side where the castle was.

There was an awkward silence with Jonouchi stirring on his sit as if he couldn't sit right. He groans, slamming his fist on his other hand. ''That Pegasus... What drove him to do this?''

''He was brainwashed Nya.'' Ichigo reminded him sweat dropping only for the dirty blond-headed to shot her a look. ''Not the point Momomiya but he is crazy.''

Ichigo sighs agreeing he is a bit crazy. Jonouchi groans, not able to get it through his adventure but why would Pegasus let himself become consume by this Reshef and this was the guy who would be the brainwasher.

''I don't know much about saving the world, but I wanna know why Pegasus lost his pride as a true duelist.'' He ponders not sure about much anymore.

Ichigo eyes him, getting why he's like this since Pegasus could have fought the control of Reshef but instead let it consume him unlike how Jonouchi did overcame Marik's mind control… but he's not that man.

''Look I like the guy because he watches cartoons and made the Love Dragons I adore but wasn't he the same guy who trapped Yugi's Oji-chan's soul to make him play his tournament to take his Millennium Puzzle and probably kill him Nya.'' She reminds him, having been told how much of a jerk Pegasus was and caused a lot of troubles for Yugi and everyone else.

Jonouchi gives her a look, amazed she pays attention to that kind of stuff. ''Besides that! It's just Pegasus was always a master duelist. No one would argue with that especially since Yugi faced him firsthand.''

Yugi nodded softly, admitting even without the Millennium Eye, Pegasus is still the creator of Duel Monsters so he knows every strategy and card. And his skills were above even the best of duelists.

''So why would he resort to even dirtier tricks than before?'' Jonouchi questions not getting it yet. The twins stared at him, exchanging a look as they nodded.

''… Our father, regardless of how strong he is, acts like a child regardless of who it is.'' Yako suddenly spoke up causing everyone to stare at him. Ever since he adoptive him and his brother, Pegasus has always treated them as children but in a nice matter showing he does care.

''I agree with my older brother. Pegasus has always acted happy and childish but he's actually really hurt in the inside.'' Gekko adds, smiling sadden as he could his adoptive father was in pain. Ichigo blinks not getting it. ''In the inside? Why would he-''

Before she could finish asking, something broke through above the cable car's rooftop. Everyone shot up to stare as something made a huge hole and multiple figures came down before them. Their appearance were the most bizarre things that had Pegasus's hairstyle, blackless evil eyes and fangs but their bodies… they were shaped and colored as pickles

''Gawry nida! Gawry nida!'' The creatures spoke in such a strange manner that they caused Ichigo to scream in horror, having once seen a scary movie based on evil pickle monsters. ''PICKLE MEN!''

Her screams did not affect the individuals as they all spoke at the same time. ''You'll go no further! Gawry!''

''Wha... Who are you freaks?!'' Jonouchi demanded still startled by their mere appearance.

''I am one of many! Gawry!'' One of the creatures spoke as another said. ''Tenma-sama created us into his army of duelists! Gawry!''

''We have no names! Gawry nida!'' The third said almost happy as the fourth added. ''But if you must call us something, call us the Chevaliers!''

''We have pledged allegiance to Master Tenma!'' The last of these Chevaliers declared all having weird pickle arms with Duel Disks attached to them.

''That Pegasus... He's really annoying me now!'' Jonouchi said at first feeling bad but now he was mad about the pickle men too. He turns to Yugi and asks him smirking. ''Yugi, it's time to lay down the law!''

Yugi smiled nodding as he and Jonouchi were about to duel the first two but instantly both Yako and Gekko stepped forward.

''Hey, no sweat-'' Jonouchi tries to let them know they didn't have to but the twins stopped him there activating their unique Black Duel Disks.

''You three have been fighting the longest. Let us be of some use.'' Gekko explains their reasons, wishing to save Pegasus and learn why he would help Reshef. ''We will handle these two; the rest can handle the others.''

Yugi eyes them and knew they were serious about this. Not going to argue, the tricolor head agrees. Jonouchi admires that courage as he goes with Yugi as they with Ichigo, still unease, helped Ishizu to handle the rest of these Chevaliers.

The twins turn back facing the weird pickle copies of their adoptive father. Yako smirk not exactly but rather a duel where he doesn't have the evil power of the Wicked Gods to control him. It felt almost exciting as if he can do whatever he wants.

''It has been a long time since I was forced to duel and this time I will duel as a true duelist.'' Yako declares fully ready for this. Gekko nods, smiling as this would be a Tag Duel both can work as one.

''Duel!'' All duelists shouted as the twins and their opponents drew their five cards while the others did the same, commencing their Double Tag Duels.

 **Duel Screen: Yako Tenma & Gekko Tenma: 8000LP vs. 2 Chevaliers: 8000LP**

''We will start first.'' Yako tells the monstrous opponents who just grin, letting them do what they pleased.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yako H: 5**_ _ & __Gekko_ _H: 5_ _ **– 8000LP**_ _/ Chevalier1 H: 5 & Chevalier2 H: 5 – 8000LP_

"Let's begin! My turn, draw!'' Yako calls out drawing his top card. He sees his hand as he knew exactly what he will do. ''I'll commence by setting 3 cards facedown and next without making a release I can Normal Summon Beast King Barbaros!''

As three facedown Spell/Trap cards appear on his field also emerges a half lion humanoid half lower panther body monster. It had golden skirt-like golden spikes and the same that resemble a beard. It had long blond hair as it wields a blue shield with white-rounded edges on the left arm and a red spear on the right.

Beast King Barbaros Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 1200

"However Barbaros' ATK now becomes 1900.'' Yako adds as his monster had grown weak since it wasn't Tribute Summon correctly. With that, he didn't have much but to end his turn. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yako H: 2 & __Gekko_ _H: 5 – 8000LP /_ _ **Chevalier1 H: 5**_ _ & Chevalier2 H: 5 __**– 8000LP**_

''Gawry nida! My turn!'' The first Chevalier declares excitedly, drawing its top card. He lets out another laugh summoning a card. ''Gawry nida! I summon **Flash Assailant**!''

A pretzel stance pirate-like tanned and shirtless man wearing an eyepatch appears wielding a small dagger.

 **Flash Assailant Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

''My monster loses 400 ATK and DEF for each card in my hand but that won't matter! Gawry nida!'' The Chevalier announces quite twisted that even Yako found disgust by such a thing. ''Next I activate Double Summon, Normal Summoning a second **Flash Assailant**!''

A second identical pirate appears on the field beside the original.

 **Flash Assailant Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

''Next I equip the first **Flash Assailant** with the Equip Spell, Chthonian Alliance!'' The Chevalier proceeds as the first pirate began to erupt in blueish flames. ''Now **Flash Assailant** gains 800 ATK for each other monster with the same name as itself! Gawry nida!''

Gekko stares, admitting that was strong but it wasn't going to do much against other duelists who don't find them as a threat but a nuisance. Yako was beginning to get annoyed by them though.

''Gawry nida! I set 1 card!'' The Chevalier said as a Spell/Trap card materialized behind his monsters in facedown position. ''Now with one card in my hand, my **Flash Assailants** only lose 400 ATK! Battle!''

The first **Flash Assailant** had 2400ATK while the second only had 1600ATK as they prepared to battle.

''My stronger **Flash Assailant** shall destroy Barbaros!'' The Chevalier orders as the pirate with the blue flames came crawling towards the half lion monster.

Yako observes long enough, smirking but of disappointment as he states. ''I was betting you would do that. It seems my father taught you creatures nothing.''

The Chevalier just stares grinning but he was confused by what he was referring about.

''Reverse trap open, Shadow Shield! I can change that attack target into a direct attack!'' The younger Tenma declares, activating one of his set cards as the pirate instead of attacking his monster slash him instead. He took the 2400LP of damage but he smirked, triggering his second card. ''I activate the Trap, **Damage Interest**! Now my opponent takes double the damage I took from the direct attack!''

Yugi watched that and was impressed, amazed the one who was formerly the user of the Wicked Gods had changed his strategy and remade his deck to go around that.

The trap fires a blast, hitting both Chevaliers as they took 4800 of damage instantly. The damage was almost real to them, causing them both to grunt angrily. ''Gawry nida! You will pay! Turn end!''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yako H: 2 & __**Gekko**_ _ **H: 5 – 5600LP**_ _/ Chevalier1 H: 1 & Chevalier2 H: 5 – 3200LP_

Gekko couldn't help but agree with his brother on what he said about their adoptive father making these things. Pegasus was incapable of such a thing, only wishing to make things to make others happy even though originally he later did it to achieve his own goals through any means.

''I don't know why our father would do this but we do what we can to bring him back to his senses. My turn!'' He declares, going to make things right as he draws his top card. He eyes it and immediately summons it. ''I summon Thoroughbred Elf!''

A muscle built elf with shoulder-length hair appears on the field.

Thoroughbred Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

''I equip my elf with the Equip Spells, **Cestus of Dagla** and Spirit Slayer! Now my monster gains 500ATK twice.'' Gekko proceeds as he equips his elf with weapons. On the left was a hand blade and on the right was a strange sword. It increases his ATK by 2800.

''Battle! My brother's Barbaros will attack the second **Flash Assailant**!'' Gekko declares his Battle Phase as the lion thrusts its spear, tearing through the pirate and destroying it. The Chevalier took 300LP of damage and the first **Flash Assailant's** ATK dropped to 1600ATK

''Thoroughbred Elf, attack the other **Flash Assailant**!'' Gekko proceeds as his elf slashes down the other one with his weapons. The pirate tries to counter with his own but he was too slow as both slashes destroyed him too. The Chevaliers took 1200LP of damage, both having 1700LP left.

''Next Cestus of Dagla increases our Life Points equal to the Battle Damage the opponent took from my elf.'' Gekko explains his Equip Spell's effect as his and Yako's Life Points gain 1200.

''Nice you two!'' Jonouchi declares amazed as he and the others were about to wrap up against the other Chevaliers.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Gekko announces as a facedown card materialized behind his monster. ''I finish my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yako H: 2 & __Gekko_ _H: 2 – 6800LP / Chevalier1 H: 1 & __**Chevalier2 H: 5 – 1700LP**_

''Gawry nida! My turn now!'' The second Chevalier declares still laughing. ''I activate Graceful Charity, drawing 3 cards and discarding 2!''

He draws and then discards before activating another spell. ''I now activate the spell, Monster Reborn! Gawry nida! I Special Summon from my Graveyard **Nuvia the Wicked**!''

A demonic figure monster with a woman's face appears on the field. Ichigo glimpse to it and felt her body frozen, pretty disturb how some Duel Monsters are this twisted.

 **Nuvia the Wicked Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 800**

''Gawry nida! I activate two copies of the spell, Return of the Doomed! Now I will Special Summon back both **Flash Assailants** from the Graveyard!'' The same Chevalier continues his assault as the destroyed pirates came back to the field on the same time.

 **Flash Assailant (x2) Lvl 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

With everything checked, the first Chevalier laughs as he reveals his set card. ''Gawry nida! I now reveal my set card, Skill Drain!''

Yako and Gekko startled as their opponent's Life Points now dropped to a mere 700.

''Now by paying 1000 of our Life Points, all monster effects are now negated.'' The first Chevalier explains very cocky as now the downsides of their stronger ATK monsters have vanished.

Yako scoffs as his monster roars with a suddenly 3000 ATK, stating. ''You only benefit that Barbaros is stronger in ATK than any monster on the field. Reckless move.''

''Gawry nida! That means nothing! I equip Nuvia the Wicked with the Equip Spell, United We Stand! Now it gains 800ATK for each face-up monster we control!'' The second Chevalier replies as he equipped his fiend with the ultimate Equip Spell. Nuvia shot up to 4400ATK, now more powerful than any other monster on the field.

''It's over! Nuvia, attack Thoroughbred Elf!'' The second Chevalier recklessly declares his attack as his fiend went charging at the elf warrior. Gekko watched that but of sheer discontent as if he was really playing an unintelligent kid who thinks power-power is better.

''It seems you two aren't that smart then.'' He said leaving a clueless expression to both Chevaliers. ''Gawry nida what?!''

''I reveal the set card, **Staunch Defender**!'' Gekko triggers his set card as Barbaros lets out a roar, forcing Nuvia to come to it instead of the elf. ''Now all attacks will be redirected towards Barbaros and in addition all other face-up monsters the opponent controls will attack it too.''

''Fool Gawry nida! That monster is also weak.'' The first Chevalier pointed out laughing. Yako crack a smirk, telling him. ''Your mistake was using Skill Drain. I reveal my last set card, **Rising Energy**!''

His last set card opens up, glowing before shooting energy into Barbaros.

''By discarding 1 card from my hand, Barbaros will now gain 1500ATK until the end phase.'' Yako informs him discarding a card as Barbaros roars in energy with an ATK of 4500. Both Chevaliers panicked as Nuvia rams at the lion until it was pierce through the face by its spear, destroyed instantly. They took 100 of damage but that wasn't the worst part as the **Flash Assailants** were forced to attack Barbaros too.

''Now he's the strongest monster with 4500ATK. And with that…'' Yako points out smirking with Gekko adding with a calmer tone. ''This duel is over.''

Barbaros roars charging at the other two pirates, swinging his spear in a wave and slashes them both.

''Gawry nida! IMPOSSIBLE!'' Both Chevaliers shouted in terror as the attack hits them both, sends them onto the ground and their Life Points dropping at 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner… Yako Tenma & Gekko Tenma: 6800LP vs. 2 Chevaliers: 0LP**

The twins sigh relaxed as their monsters vanished but that wasn't the disturbing part as their opponents however were grunting in great pain.

''G-gawry nida... G-ga.. n-niii... urrri...'' The two Chevalier cried out in pain before vanishing into nothing. The same had happened to the ones the others defeated as well.

Ichigo pants heavily, hoping she doesn't see more of them. Just then the cable car finally stops, confirming they had arrived to their destination.

''Looks like it's stopped.'' Jonouchi assumes the obvious. Yugi turns to the doors as they open up on their own, nodding determine. ''Let's keep going.''

Ichigo sobs a bit wishing she can have a small break as the group walks outside only to be welcomed once again by very familiar faces.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Kaiba had already arrived to Island but much closer than the others except not directly. He didn't want to damage or lose his Blue-Eyes White Jet Mach 2.

He was about to reach the castle's doors after the long stairs… and would have sooner if he wasn't with someone.

"Tch. Why did you even bother coming with me?'' Seto urges annoyed, walking in a slow pace because of the woman behind her. Her bright blue eyes looked around unease with long white hair tied in a side long ponytail on the left with a long front hair and pale skin stares from afar. She wore a blue-like sweater school uniform with white socks and blue high heels.

''Because Ichigo asked me and Mokie is in danger.'' Kisara told him upset, actually hoping to see Seto sooner if he could duel her… or something; just wanting to see him and then Ichigo calls her and told her what was going on.

Much like Seto, she cared for Mokuba and she had to come with him… that and what the cherry red head warned her that he might kill the one who kidnapped Mokuba but he was brainwashed. Kisara actually believed her, not sure why.

''You'll only get in the-'' Seto was going to protest, saying how useless she was even walking in the desert only for Kisara to quickly get to his view, staring serious at him.

''Yes, I might get in the way but I'm still coming. After all, Mokie means a lot to me too.'' The white haired woman admits her flaws but not her desire to save his younger brother. Seto eyes her as she then said with a calmer, worrying tone. ''And I don't want you to kill a man like Pegasus who's not even in control of himself.''

''…'' Seto remains silence by that. Yes, he did meant he will kill Pegasus as this was the last time he will ever do this kind of crap with him again… but… he really hates her; she makes him feel bad for not even-

''How touching.'' A voice suddenly spoke up startling the two. They turn as the mask mouth puppeteer, the Ventriloquist of the Dead stood in between them and the door. Much like Ichigo before, Kisara shivers a bit by the man's appearance and weird doll.

''So you're a lacking of Pegasus then?'' Kaiba said with a sinister glance with his arms crossed. The Ventriloquist stared directly at this man, expecting him but not with company as he threats him. ''Seto Kaiba; you will not take not one more step.''

Kaiba just stood there first unfazed until he cracked a smile, laughing a bit. The puppeteer eyes him still unemotional as Kaiba finally said. ''Funny, I didn't plan to take on a weakling like you.''

The puppeteer glare at his words now, pulling over his Duel Disk arm and activates the device. ''Then I am forced to end your life.''

Kisara could tell this man was no ordinary opponent, certain he was meant to stand in Seto's path.

''Seto.'' She tries to tell him but he interrupts her placing his headset and activates it. ''Stop complaining. I don't intend to lose to a fool like this.''

His Duel Disk soon activates as well. The Ventriloquist was aware of Kaiba's advanced brainwave Duel Disk and he found no threat from it. He has already prepped his deck to become the strongest deck that can even defeat the likes of Yugi Mutou. There was no threat from-

Just before Kaiba drew his cards, he heard another Duel Disk activated. He turns and saw Kisara standing beside him, wearing the current model Duel Disk. She narrows her eyes, looking at the brown headed and smiles. ''Then do you mind if I duel beside you.''

Seto glares, not believing he now has to take care of her in a duel too. He groans, not having much of a choice. ''… Fine.''

The Ventriloquist still saw no threat to his already perfect deck as Kaiba informs him. ''Battle Royale rules.''

''Then I will get 2 turns in between each of yours.'' The puppeteer said almost sounding as if he has already won even better. Kaiba scoffs. ''Like it matters.''

The Ventriloquist eyes him quite amused, certain he has already won this duel… until Kisara said in a very cocky tone. ''Unless you're scared to have 2 turns, you can have one instead.''

The man startles almost upset, eyeing the woman who was just mocking him. He glares silently before saying in a threatening voice through his mask. ''You shall regret those words.

Kisara just eyes him calmly, actually scared but she wasn't going to let that stop her from not trying. Without wasting time, all three drew their 5 cards and shouted. ''DUEL!''

 **Duel Screen: Seto Kaiba: 4000LP & Kisara: 4000LP vs. Ventriloquist of the Dead: 4000LP **

The puppeteer eyes his hand, not showing any emotions even though he drew his perfect hand. ''Since you are the guests to my master's island, you may start first.''

''Wise decision.'' Kaiba replies, actually impressed this lacking has a brain.

''Then ladies-'' Kisara was going to point out except Seto moves forward being the one who starts first.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Kaiba**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Kisara: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn! Draw!'' He declares drawing his virtual blue colored card. It vanishes as it appears in his holographic hand. Kisara sweat drops, standing very confused as she had hope to start first. ''H-hey! Don't be rude and take what was obviously my turn Seto.''

Kaiba ignores what she was saying, picking a card from his hand and summons it. ''Since I control no monsters, I will Special Summon from my hand Kaiser Vorse Raider!''

The card vanishes as what appears on his field was a blue skinned colored beastly humanoid with long black hair and wearing a helmet that resembles Vorse Raider except it covers the creature's upper part of the head were the eyes were. It wore a similar outfit to Vorse Raider except the chest armor was open chest, seeing its abs and had sharp spikes attached on multiple parts on its body. The monster wields a deathly axe that resembles Vorse Raider's as well but sharper with zig-zag blade and spike iron ball end on the hilt of the axe.

Kaiser Vorse Raider Lvl 5 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

''I set 1 card and end my turn.'' Kaiba ends his turn setting a card behind his monster.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Kaiba_ _: 4000LP H: 4_ _/ Kisara: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Ventriloquist of the Dead**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_

''My turn now.'' The Ventriloquist declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and was more than certain he has sealed his victory now.

''Now you shall see the power Master Tenma gave me this card.'' He declares very certain but Seto yawns, not yet impressed. ''I activate the spell, **Polymerization**. With this, I fuse both **Maryokutai** and **Zombyra the Dark**!''

Both the skull-like slime head and humanoid fiend appear temporary before being swallowed between each other, combining into one inside a portal behind the user.

''In an era long forgotten and in a world long abandoned, you alone shall remain on the fields of battle!'' The Ventriloquist begins chanting as a swirl of darkness coming from the portal was pouring out before exploding. ''Fusion Summon! Live once again, **The Last Warrior from Another Planet**!''

What appeared was hard to describe as the creature was surrounded in pitch dark but some features shown. He has yellowish skin with left eye glowing red and the right glowing pale yellow with a piece of metal in between of both eyes. Both arms had large shoulder pads with metal arm bands and wrist bands. On the left shoulder it was connected to a large red, silver-grey colored blaster as the right shoulder had large spikes. On the right, the arm was connected large blue wires as they connected and was connected to a sharp, gauntlet-like claw.

 **The Last Warrior from Another Planet Lvl 7 ATK: 2350 DEF: 2300**

Kisara gulps silently at the mere appearance of this creature but Kaiba just looked at him with the same bored expression. ''So you summon a simple monster huh? I would be impressed but I'm not.''

''First the effect of the Last Warrior destroys all other monsters I control when it was Special Summoned.'' The Ventriloquist said still ignoring Kaiba as he still only had his Last Warrior. ''And now while this card remains on the field, neither player can Normal, Special or Flip Summon any monsters.''

Kisara now really became worry, meaning they can't summon any more monsters this turn except setting a monster. Kaiba still saw no problem with this as he has a monster more than ready to destroy that Last Warrior.

''Next I equip the Last Warrior with this Equip Spell, **The Last Weapon from Another Planet**.'' The puppeteer continues playing another card.

The Last Warrior raised its left arm as a strange alien-like sword materialized before it. The monster grabs it as it holds, watching as large red wires came out from the sword and attached themselves into the monster's left arm similar to the blue ones on the right arm.

''Let me guess, all yours cards have the same stupid name.'' Seto began mocking his opponent's cards still unimpressed. The Ventriloquist did not answer back, simply proceeding to his Battle Phase. ''… Battle. The Last Warrior, attack Kaiser Vorse Raider.''

The Last Warrior began adjusting its right claw arm to the back as it charges forward. Kaiba snarls still seeing no threat as he triggers his set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Shrink! Now I halve the Last Warrior's-''

The moment his facedown card opens up, the Last Warrior swung with its sword and slashes through the card with an unseen strike, shattering it.

''What?!'' Kaiba lets out an utter of surprised, not expecting that.

''Thanks to **The Last Weapon from Another Planet** , it negates any of my opponent's card effects that targets The Last Warrior.'' The Ventriloquist explained with the same unemotional expression before glaring at his overconfident opponent. ''Now understand true power. Forgotten Blast!''

As the Last Warrior got up close to Kaiser Vorse Raider, instead of swinging with its claw arm or sword, it was the blaster that moved point range and fires a destructive beam. The blast tears through Kaiba's monster, destroying it as he took 450LP of damage.

Kaiba managed to remain on his feet. Kisara was glad he was okay but the terror of this Last Warrior really worried her.

''Your Equip Spell can negate cards that target but thanks to Kaiser Vorse Raider when it is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 500 ATK.'' Still not beaten, Kaiba continues to fight as his monster's remains turn dark blue and shot into the Last Warrior. The alien grunts in pain while its ATK dropped to 1850.

''That won't do you any help. I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' The Ventriloquist declares setting 2 Spell/Trap facedown cards behind his monster, finishing her turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Kaiba_ _: 3550LP H: 4_ _/_ _ **Kisara: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 4000LP H: 0_

Kisara gulps, now her turn. She has been in other duels, but this was the first one where she was testing her new deck and one with Seto in a duel if they lose it would end badly. She tries relaxing, knowing she can't break down.

''You may have prevented us from doing any other summon methods but Seto or I won't let that beat us!'' She declares, not giving up knowing Mokuba needed them as she draws. "My turn. Draw!''

She eyes the card she drew but before she could do anything, the puppeteer triggers one of his set cards. "I reveal the Continuous Trap, **Light of Intervention**!''

Both Kaiba and Kisara startled in disbelieve, not expecting this either.

"As long as this card is active, all players cannot Set Monster Cards and will be forced to summoned them face-up but thanks to The Last Warrior, neither of us cannot.'' The Ventriloquist explains as he had now forming the Last Warrior Look, preventing his opponent from summoning any monsters.

Kisara still wasn't down yet as she had the card that can put an end to the Last Warrior, playing it. ''I already said we're not giving up. I activate the spell, **Dark Hole**! Now all monsters will be destroyed!''

A dark hole appears and began sucking everything up, including the Last Warrior. Kaiba watches, actually impressed she had that card setting their chance to counterattack.

''I reveal the second Continuous Trap, **The Last Armor from Another Planet**!'' The puppeteer reveals his second trap as his monster glows. What glow was a strange alien body armor materializing and had attached itself across its nude body, covering those ends. The armor was the same silver-grey colors with some spikes on it.

The Dark Hole continues sucking everything before vanishing all except the Last Warrior which shocked both blue-eyes duelists.

''Now as long as **The Last Warrior from Another Planet** remains on the field, The Last Armor prevents my monster from being destroyed or sent to the Graveyard.'' The Ventriloquist explains his trap's effect, now preventing the chance of losing his warrior from destruction and targeted by card effects.

Kisara got upset, hoping that would have worked and instead it backfired. Kaiba glares annoyed, meaning they'll waist more time from saving his brother.

''Struggle all you want but in the very end, none of you cannot win.'' The Ventriloquist affirms to both that they have no hope in winning.

Can our heroes overcome the next wall placed before them? How will Kaiba and Kisara handle the terror of the puppeteer's Last Warrior No Summon Combo?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yako** **'s new cards:**

 **_Damage Interest- Type: Normal Trap Card**

 ***Anime Card***

Effect: Activate only when you take Battle Damage from a direct attack. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to twice the damage you took.

 **_Rising Energy- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase.

* * *

 **Gekko** **'s new cards:**

 **_Cestus of Dagla- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If it inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Gain LP equal to the damage inflicted.

 **_Staunch Defender- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. During this turn, your opponent can only designate the selected monster as an attack target and your opponent must attack the selected monster with all face-up monsters.

* * *

* **Return of the Doomed** is in its Anime Effect… WAY BETTER THAN its real life effect.*

 **Ventriloquist of the Dead's new cards:**

 **_Polymerization- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.

 **_** **The Last Warrior from Another Planet** **\- Lvl 7, ATK: 2350, DEF: 2300, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Zombyra the Dark" + "Maryokutai"

When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all monsters on your side of the field except this card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, neither player can Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon any monster.

 ***The Last Weapon from Another Planet- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to ''The Last Warrior from Another Planet''. When the equipped monster is targeted by a card effect(s); negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

 **_Light of Intervention- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: While this card is on the field, Monster Cards cannot be Set or flipped face-down. If a Monster Card would be Set, it must be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position.

 ***The Last Armor from Another Planet- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only while you control a face-up ''The Last Warrior from Another Planet''. While ''The Last Warrior from Another Planet'' is on the field, it cannot be destroyed (by battle or card effect) and it cannot be sent to the Graveyard by card effects. Destroy this card when ''The Last Warrior from Another Planet'' leaves the field.

* * *

( **No New Cards for Kaiba… BUT…** )

 **Kisara's new cards:**

 **_Dark Hole- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Destroy all monsters on the field.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Our heroes confront PaniK and Mimic of Doom, once again going to stand in their way. Jonouchi makes the choice and decides to duel them alone. Can he defeat both duelists alone without any help? Meanwhile, has Kaiba met his match against the Last Warrior from Another Planet even not accepting Kisara's help?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Having the Tenma twins in this story is valuable since in Yu-Gi-Oh! R, they have much history and care for Pegasus, a lot, so for them to have some role in this is nice even if it is small. So giving them a Tag Duel is one way. Don't worry, there are more.

The Chevaliers (made them as creations than those turned from humans since the game never clarifies what happens to them) are simply using a deck that focuses on the beatdown part of Reshef's deck in the anime using **Flash Assailant** and **Nuvia the Wicked**. Even so, I did not give them a spot for the cards used since it would be too long.

Yes, I made Kisara a duelist just because it would be interesting and she is using a Blue-Eyes theme Deck, just more focus-based than Kaiba's. She will get, hopefully, more duels in DKR for other Volumes.

The chant of The Last Warrior from Another Planet comes from The Sonic Duck in an YGOrganization Forum on ''Make your own summon chants''. Enjoy.

Also I will want to get this off my chest... I am following the events and changing certain parts from Reshef of Destruction to match with DKR... and that has become a failure. I can't believe I added Sphere Mode and Immortal Phoenix card forms of Ra in this story to show I do care what people want and make it fun... only to be said pretty annoying why I'm doing it. I have learned from this mistake... this won't happen again.

* * *

 **WARNING NOTE:** There will not be any further uploads up till around Christmas where this story will return. I'm working on something else and... issues I have now with this supposedly first movie based on the DKR series. It's a failure and I should accept it with the lack of new people (only got one newcomer and well he likes it but yea). I wonder if the great **Kanius** from the his series had this issue? Then again at least people know of his story from Tropes and Idioms and I want that... but I doubt anyone will even accept this story nothing but a joke. Regardless, yea. Don't worry, Reshef of Destruction will return.


	19. The Duelist with the Brave Heart!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 19 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 19: The Duelist with the Brave Heart!**

After dealing with the Chevaliers, our heroes exit the cable car only to be immediately confronted by two familiar faces, PaniK and the Mimic of Doom. They had already expected they would be getting in their way but not this soon.

''Nihihi... I commend you on coming this far.'' PaniK told the group almost excited they came this far. Mimic agreed laughing evilly. ''Gehehehehe... But you're not going any farther.''

The group glares as Jonouchi steps forward, setting up his Duel Disk with a serious stare. ''Hah! In your dreams! I'll take you bricks on!''

''What do you mean?'' Yugi questioned not liking the ''I'' than the ''We'' part. Jonouchi should have figure Yugi would see what he meant, sighing as he explains. ''We don't have time wasting around so I'll give you guys the chance to move forward.''

This shocked everyone, not expecting he would come to such a conclusion. Jonouchi thought hard about this choice during the travels here and knew if this situation happens he would be the path for the others to reach and stop the Dark Being.

''All by yourself Nya? Are you insane or just really damn stupid!'' Ichigo calls out angrily, protesting that he shouldn't do this.

The dirty blond-headed glances towards her. He starts to recall the journey they had gone through reaching this very moment, seeing not only Yugi's strength but Ichigo's growth. She was advancing so much better than he was when he started, even stepping toe-to-toe with someone like Kaiba. He wasn't even able to do such a thing that she could. He has a wish to become the greatest duelist that has ever been known and make a future that he and his sister Shizuka can make. He smiles, knowing he needs to believe he can be such a duelist.

Jonouchi smiles at Ichigo, telling her honestly. ''I didn't realize until now that you've gotten really strong, Momomiya. You've really become a duelist.''

Ichigo startled blushing red, not sure how to react but she felt joy that he was saying something like that to her.

''Let me handle this! Momomiya, take Yugi and the others and keep going!'' Jonouchi tells her as he stood determined against the two villains. He chuckles, certain he was crazy about this but he had to try it. ''Heh, I know I'm in over my head! But I don't have any Egyptian God Cards. And that's why you have to keep going!''

Yugi eyes him directly; able to tell Jonouchi was more than committed to make this choice.

''Make sure you take down Pegasus and wake him up from ending the world!'' The dirty blond-headed told his best friend, trusting in him to save the day. Yugi makes a small smile, nodding firmly.

''… Jonouchi.'' Ichigo's voice suddenly spoke, getting his attention who turns around to face the red cherry head. She eyes him, knowing he'll need all the support to win so she's going to say something she might regret along the line later.

''I wouldn't have become the duelist I am now without seeing real duelists like Yugi-kun, Judai-kun and even you showing me the way.'' She tells him admitting that she wouldn't have become the duelist she is now without him or the others. She then forms a sweet, warm smile. ''Thank you.''

Jonouchi blushes as he coughs embarrassed by her words. Yugi smiled nodding. ''We're counting on you.''

Jonouchi nods back confident about this. Gekko had been watching like the others, not feeling pride from him but pure courage.

''Nihihihi...'' PaniK begins laughing at Jonouchi's attempt to stand against them. ''A scrub is challenging me? How amusing!''

''Gehehehehe... You think you can beat the two of us by yourself?'' Mimic of Doom began laughing as well mocking the blond-headed. ''Don't make me laugh! Gehehehehe!''

Jonouchi glares serious, calling them out confident. ''You two are all talk! Why don't you shut your mouths and duel!''

The others watched as they decided they took Jonouchi's advice and try to walk ahead. Ichigo was the last watching behind Jonouchi. He noticed her there as he tells her. ''Momomiya, what are you waiting for? Go on!''

Ichigo frowns as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Yugi behind her smiling. ''Let's go Ichigo-kun.''

She could tell he was worry for Jonouchi but they knew he is doing something for them to move ahead. Ichigo takes a moment to breath and nods smiling. With that the others went up ahead, leaving Jonouchi alone against PaniK and Mimic… except he wasn't.

''Aren't you going with them?'' Jonouchi asks as Gekko stood behind him, activating his own Duel Disk. He eyes him and smiles a bit before answering. ''I should but I know you'll need all the help.''

Jonouchi made the choice to battle alone but he welcome his company. ''Thanks Gekko. Then let's take these freaks down!''

Gekko nods glaring at the two before them. These men were hired by his adoptive father so this is much his responsibility too. That's why he will do what he must to stop them.

PaniK and Mimic of Doom smirk as they activated their Duel Disks. Jonouchi stood determined, activating his own as all 4 shouted in union, drawing their cards. ''DUEL!''

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi & Gekko Tenma: 8000LP vs. PaniK & Mimic of Doom: 8000LP**

''You two worms can start first.'' PaniK told his opponents pretty confident as did Mimic of Doom. Jonouchi groans certain they're up to no good, even so he and his partner will prove them wrong. He turns to Gekko and tells him with a thumb up. ''Go for it.''

Gekko eyes him and nods on his choice.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Jonouchi H: 5 & __**Gekko**_ _ **H: 5 – 8000LP**_ _/ PaniK H: 5 & Mimic H: 5 – 8000LP_

''Then I will start. I draw!'' Gekko commences his turn, drawing his top card. He eyes it briefly before picking another card and summons it. ''I start by summoning Learning Elf to my field!''

A female elf wearing a school-like outfit with a cape as she wore a helmet with two large orbs on the top and wearing thick round glasses. She was carrying an ancient book, kneeling down in Defense Position.

Learning Elf Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500

''Next I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.'' He sets a Spell/Trap facedown card behind his female elf, ending his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Jonouchi H: 5 & __Gekko_ _H: 4 – 8000LP /_ _ **PaniK H: 5**_ _ & Mimic H: 5 __**– 8000LP**_

''Pathetic move. Let me show the absolute fear of the dark.'' PaniK mocks his opponents as his darkness will destroy them, drawing. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his hand and chuckles almost thinking there was nothing these fools could do to beat him now.

''I'll begin by activating the spell, Fiend's Sanctuary! Now I Special Summon a Metal Fiend Token!'' PaniK begins as a metallic fiendish, faceless creature appears on the field.

Metal Fiend Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I release my token to Tribute Summon King of Yamimakai!'' He continues as his monster vanishes from the field and replaced with the giant spiked fiend that Ichigo faced before.

King of Yamimakai Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1530

''Next I activate another Spell, **Command of Darkness**!'' The man of Darkness plays a new spell. It showed the image of the hand of King of Yamimakai summoning creatures of the pitch darkness of Yami.

''Since I control King of Yamimakai, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 Fiend-Type monster from my Deck and another from my Hand to the field. Appear from the darkness my servants!'' He explains his card's effect as his fiend creates a fog of darkness from his right claw, consuming the field. Jonouchi stares very unease while Gekko remain calm. There, they saw two more monsters that resemble a demon dragon and grim reaper appearing from that darkness.

Reaper of the Cards Lvl 5 ATK: 1380 DEF: 1930

Dark Chimera Lvl 5 ATK: 1610 DEF: 1460

''Since I also don't have a Field Spell, I can place the Field Spell Yami from my Deck to my Field Spell Zone.'' PaniK adds as his favorite Field Spell was now activated as their surrounds were now in a dark, reddish-pink dimension with no end or start.

Jonouchi groans not liking the surroundings they were in.

PaniK laughs, loving the endless darkness. This is his desire for the world so he reigns as the most powerful duelist.

''Are you feeling the darkness sinking you? Now all my Fiend-Type monsters gain 200ATK!'' He tells his opponents of the small boost but he makes it worse by playing another spell. ''Next I activate the spell, **Power Connection**! With this the ATK of all monsters gains 500 ATK for each other with the same Type until the End Phase.''

Gekko got upset he was using a spell he uses like that. The spell engulfed great energy to the fiends as King of Yamimakai had 3700ATK, Reaper of the Cards had 3080ATK and Dark Chimera was 3310ATK.

PaniK was more than certain he has won with this field, declaring. ''Battle! Reaper of the Cards will attack Learning Elf!''

The reaper like fiend flies towards the female elf, preparing to swing his scythe at her neck.

''I activate the Trap, **Reinforce Arms**!'' Gekko counters activating his set Trap. The card showed the image of a weapon was launched into the sky as a monster catches it to save his comrade from a beast.

''By sending 1 monster I control, I can Special Summon an Elf Monster from my hand and select 1 Equip Spell from my deck and equip it to that monster.'' Gekko explains his card's effect as Learning Elf vanishes before the reaper attacked her.

''I summon Boomerang Elf in Defense Position!'' Gekko summons his replacement monster.

An elf warrior wielding a boomerang appears on the field kneeling down with his weapon up on front.

Boomerang Elf Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

''And equip it with the Equip Spell, Laminate Armor! It gives 1000DEF to my elf.'' He adds equipping his new elf with the Equip Spell he picked. The boomerang wielding elf was equipped with strange armor, protecting himself.

''Next Learning Elf's effect allows me to draw a card.'' Gekko further adds as he draws a card thanks to his previous monster.

PaniK scoffs as his weak attempts, not in the least concern. ''That means nothing. I'll still attack.''

The reaper proceeds with its original attack, swinging its scythe to slash the elf in half, however the armor protected the monster as it was destroyed instead.

''By destroy my Equip Spell, Boomerang Elf is not destroyed.'' Gekko reveals making PaniK mad. ''Then Dark Chimera will attack.''

The demonic dragon slashes the elf with its claws, shredding him into pieces.

''Now King of Yamimakai will attack directly! Darkness Tyrant Claw!'' PaniK commands as his fiend charges with its right claw engulfed in darkness. Gekko stares unimpressed as his trap he had activated reappear. ''Thanks to the second effect of **Reinforce Arms** , I can send 1 Equip Spell from my Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the damage from 1 monster into 0 once!''

A card pops out from his deck as he sends it to the Graveyard. As he did, a barrier surrounds him and blocks King of Yamimakai's attack.

PaniK groans annoyed by this, proceeding with his turn frustrated. ''Tch, annoying pest. I set 1 card and end my turn.''

A facedown Spell/Trap card appears behind his monsters, ending his turn. Once it did, all of his Fiend-Type monsters kneeled down as their cards materialized underneath their feet in Defense Position.

''Due to the effect of **Command of Darkness** , all monsters I control are switched to Defense Position.'' PaniK states as at the least they won't take any damage from unexpected attacks.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Jonouchi H: 5**_ _ & __Gekko_ _H: 4_ _ **– 8000LP**_ _/ PaniK H: 0 & Mimic H: 5 – 8000LP_

It was now Jonouchi's turn and he had to really give him and his partner a lead. Not to mention the more time they spend dueling these guys the less time they have to help Yugi or else.

 _''I got to make sure I beat these guys now or else. It_ _'s all or nothing._ '' He told himself, knowing what was on stake as he commences his turn.''My turn, draw!''

He draws and smirk a bit, getting a really lucky card.

''I'm going to show you two just how much of a duelist I am! I activate the spell, Red-Eyes Fusion!'' Jonouchi announces cocky-like as he activates his spell. ''In exchange that I can't Normal or Special Summon any other monster this turn, I fuse both Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and **Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact** from my Deck!''

The two villains and Gekko were shocked to hear such a thing. A Fusion Summon using monsters from the Deck?

Two flames erupt as two monsters came out from them. The first was the double-mouth evolved Red-Eyes Black Dragon as the second resemble Meteor Dragon except it was slightly older almost resembling Meteor Black Dragon with sharper teeth.

''Burning red comet of potential, descend upon the Earth and scourge the world with your burning black flames of destruction!'' Jonouchi chants as both dragons fly up high up, leaving the Earth's gravity and impacted onto a meteor floating around the planet. Soon both monsters began to merge within the meteor before exploding in flames.

''Fusion Summon! Arise from and let your roar incarnate all your foes! **Meteor Black Comet Dragon**!'' The dirt blond-headed calls upon as something suddenly entered Earth's Gravity that resembles a burning meteor, descending rapidly.

What was really descending the atmosphere was a gigantic dragon that resembled Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon but with the body and color scheme as **Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact** with the head of the said monster was on the chest like armor and with larger wings. Its entire body was covered in flames, even the wings and claws with small meteorites behind the creature also descend.

 **Meteor Black Comet Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000**

PaniK and Mimic did not expect that nor did Gekko.

''I activate **Meteor Black Comet Dragon's** effect, sending the **Red-Eyes Gearfried** from my Deck to inflict half of its original ATK right at you two!'' Jonouchi proclaims, sending his warrior away. ''Go, Dark Meteor Flames!''

The meteor shards that were behind the dragon were engulfed in the same flames as the monster, rapidly descending faster towards only the bad guys. Both PaniK and Mimic were struck by the shards of fiery meteors as their Life Points took 1300 of damage.

Meteor Black soon stops as it hovers over Jonouchi, letting out roars and its flames to spread only around the duel field. PaniK became mad as the flames created light, something he didn't want.

''Next I activate the spell, Inferno Fire Blast! This inflicts damage to the opponent equal to Meteor Black's original ATK!'' Jonouchi continues his assault using other spell but this one startled Gekko pointing it out. ''Wait, that spell requires Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field.''

Jonouchi nods as he was right that only Red-Eyes Black Dragon is the only monster that can use that spell as he explained. ''Not a problem because any Fusion Monster that was Fusion Summoned thanks to Red-Eyes Fusion, my dragon is treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon.''

This left the opposing duelists to worry now as they knew what that meant.

''Now eat it! Dark Mega Burning Comet!'' Jonouchi commands as Meteor Black Comet Dragon unleashes a gigantic stream of flames that resemble a comet, consuming both opponents before exploding. Both PaniK and Mimic fell onto their backs burned by the attack as their Life Points dropped below the 4000LP gauge. Gekko was astonished Jonouchi was now than when he was. It was like his dragon and himself have the power to give greater potential.

''Since I can't attack now, I'll just set 3 cards facedown! Turn end!'' Jonouchi ends his turn pretty confident as three set cards appeared behind his dragon. He was grinning, not able to hold back his want to mock those jerks for calling him weak and he wasn't going to let that pass.

''How's that for a newbie! Don't underestimate just how strong I am!'' Jonouchi told them straight, smirking as he's a stronger duelist than them put together.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Jonouchi H: 1 & __Gekko_ _H: 4 – 8000LP / PaniK H: 0 & __**Mimic H: 5 – 3200LP**_

Both villains got back up as Mimic chuckles although his expression was twisted and angry. ''Gehehehe, you will pay for that! My turn, draw!''

He drew his card fiercely as he summons the card he drew. ''Perfect. I summon **Copycat**!''

A strange green shirt creature with blue striped sleeves wearing a blue theme wizard hat and cape appears beside Mimic. The monster wore yellow gloves with the left hand having a red eyeball in the palm and holding a strange mirror with the right over the face.

 **Copycat Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

'' **Copycat's** effect targets your Meteor Black monster and it gains its ATK and DEF as its own but that's not my real aim!'' Mimic states as his monster now had 3500ATK. Jonouchi was pissed by that since he also uses Copycat but better.

''Next I release **Copycat**!'' Mimic declares as his monster vanishes. ''Become anything and anyone and leave mercy with that face! Appear, **Mimic Lord**!''

From a brief burst of light, a new monster emerges. A faceless, extremely thin humanoid monster with a similar but more sinister outfit to the Mimic's clothes appears. The monster held a demonic-like mirror, reflecting towards Jonouchi's **Meteor Black Comet Dragon** except its reflection was a more twisted eviler version of itself and grinning.

 **Mimic Lord Lvl 1 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Gekko stares alert, certain this monster was more than it seemed. Jonouchi, however, didn't saw that as he thought Copycat was better.

Mimic notices their faces as he tells them smirking. '' **Mimic Lord** is more powerful than any monster you will ever face as I can use its effect and declare a Type. And I choose Dragon!''

Suddenly a card pops out from Jonouchi's deck, tainted by some strange light. He grabs it and startled what monster it was.

''Now I send the highest ATK Dragon to the Graveyard and not only does **Mimic Lord** become that monster with all of its stats but double its ATK and DEF.'' Mimic explains his monster could do and how much dangerous it was. Jonouchi glares at him, knowing what that means for him. He had no choice, revealing the declared card and sending it to the Graveyard.

Mimic of Doom did saw the card as it was another Red-Eyes but the most powerful that can exist in the Deck. ''And how perfect that your highest is **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!''

 **Mimic Lord** chuckled as the suddenly reflection of **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** appears within his mirror. Soon dark energy pours out from it, coating the wielder. It not just gave the monster a dark outline but its colors became darker as its ATK rose way up.

''5600ATK! How wonderful for me! And plus 200 ATK from Yami!'' Mimic informs grinning as his dark **Mimic Lord** had 5800ATK. Jonouchi watches not liking this as that monster surpass his dragon in ATK.

''And it gets better as I activate the Spell, **Forbidden Substance**! Now **Mimic Lord** can attack twice.'' Mimic plays a new spell as his monster laughs the same way he did. Now things were worst.

''Battle! **Mimic Lord** , attack that stupid dragon with Mimic Dark Fire!'' Mimic commands as his monster mimics and fires an attack that resembles Darkness Metal Flare except it was a small floating, ghostly-like sphere as that clown thing threw it as Meteor Black. The dragon tries to smash through it, engulfing its entire body in flames like a meteor. However the fireball grew in size, almost become a miniature sun instead engulfing the dragon and exploding, destroying the monster.

Jonouchi and Gekko braced themselves fiercely as their Life Points took 2300 of damage.

''And now I attack-'' Mimic was declaring evilly, having won the duel with the next attack except what stopped him was suddenly appearance, from the smoke of the destroyed **Meteor Black Comet Dragon** was the improved version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field in Defense Position.

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

This surprised Mimic, not expecting this as he utters. ''W-what is this?!''

''Phew!'' Jonouchi sighs sweating a bit as he thought he really scared himself in a second clarifying. ''I used **Meteor Black Comet Dragon's** last effect when it leaves the Monster Card Zone, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard and good thing Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is a Gemini and treated as a Normal Monster in my Graveyard.''

Mimic got mad as without declaring an attack **Mimic Lord** let out the same frustration as its owner, destroying that Red-Eyes with the same fireball.

''Lucky-lucky but that good fortune will run out. I set 1 card facedown and end my turn!'' Mimic of Doom finishes his turn angrily as a set card appears behind his monster.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Jonouchi H: 1 & __**Gekko**_ _ **H: 4 – 5700LP**_ _/ PaniK H: 0 & Mimic H: 2 – 3200LP_

Gekko eyes Jonouchi, amazed how well he had planned that to prevent themselves from losing. Now he had to reply back the favor, more than sure that this turn he can end the duel.

''Jonouchi-san, allow me to do what I must to end this duel in our win.'' He told the dirty blond-headed who blinks surprised. He stares at Gekko, confirming he really thinks he can end the duel. Jonouchi smiled, nodding. ''Giving you the green light pal. Kick their butts!''

Gekko nods, eyeing his opponents as he draws his top card. ''My turn!''

He eyes his hand and saw the potential of a win but he needed one more card.

''I first start by activating the spell, Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards and then discard 2 from my hand.'' He begins by drawing 3 more cards and then discarding 2. He eyes his hand and had what he needed.

''Next I activate the spell, Armament Reincarnation.'' Gekko continues, playing one of his favorite cards. ''With this, I revive all the Equip Spells in my Graveyard and summon them as Monster Cards with 500 ATK and DEF with them equipped with the same card as itself but I can summon more than the number of unused Monster Card and Spell/Trap Card Zones.''

Two cards only popped out as he summons them. ''I revive both Laminate Armor and Neon Laser Blaster!''

Two energy spirit beings of the Equip Cards appeared as they were wearing their selves in Equip Card forms.

Monster Cards (x2) Lvl ? ATK: 500 DEF: 500

''I release both my monsters!'' Gekko declares as both beings vanished as a ray of light pierces through the endless space of Yami from above.

''With your noble soul, enforce judgement to those who harm peace!'' Gekko chants as he raises the card he would summon, placing it over his Monster Card Zone. ''Appear, lord of justice! Angel O7!''

A holy, pure white armored suited mecha of sorts descends from the ray of light. It had some dark colors around the ends with a golden halo over its head. It had no arms but had metal-like angel wings. It had some blue on the neck with blue eyes and an orb on the center of the head.

Angel O7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500

Jonouchi watched pretty amazed by that monster. Mimic, however, laughed almost as if it was a threat saying. ''Gehehehe! That monster is far too weak to even do a scratch to **Mimic Lord**!''

Gekko forms a small smile, happy to agree as he replies. ''Then allow me to fix that. I equip Angel O7 with the Equip Spells, Neon Laser Blaster and **Blades of Future Light**!''

The angelic mecha was instantly equipped with not just large cannon-like blasters over the shoulders but a pair of arm attached holy gun-blades in the same color design as its body.

''The second card can only be equipped with **Angel O7** but thanks to its power, he now has doubled the ATK after he gains the 500ATK from the first Equip Spell.'' Gekko explains as his monster was first 3000ATK and then jumped all the way to 6000ATK. ''In addition, when Angel O7 battles a monster, that monster's effect is negated until the end of the Battle Phase.''

''W-what?!'' Mimic utters not believing this. Gekko nods as reminds him. ''And that also means your **Mimic Lord** will lose its powers and be unable to use them again thanks to Angel O7's effect when it is Tribute Summoned.''

Mimic grits his teeth terrified, not liking this one bit.

''Battle! Angel O7, attack **Mimic Lord**!'' Gekko commands as his mecha angel flies at Mimic Lord, preparing to swing its gun-blades at it and end this. ''Holy Strikes of Seven!''

PaniK scoffs annoyed, not going to lose again to a monster of Light, triggering his set card.

''I don't think so fool! I activate the trap, **Fiend Attraction**!'' He declares flipping over his card. It showed the image of creatures of the shadows mocking a knight to attack them unaware others were about to attack him by the back. ''Now you are only forced to attack my Fiend-Type monsters and for each one attacked and destroyed, I draw a card.''

In some regard, that is bad as they would avoid the defeat but Gekko was a step ahead with his other Equip Card. ''That won't matter as Neon Laser Blasters can perform piercing damage to-''

Mimic quickly panics, not wanting to lose his chance to take his revenge activating his set card. ''Plus I activate the trap, **Mirror Shade**! Now I pay half of my Life Points and now we don't take any battle damage this turn!''

A barrier mix with bright colors surrounds both duelists, protecting them from Angel O7's finishing turn. Gekko startles irritated a bit as he wished to end the duel this turn. Now he had to continue without much of a choice. ''… I attack Reaper of the Cards.''

Angel O7 swings and instead strikes the grim reaper-like monster seven times, destroying it into pieces of light. PaniK drew his card thanks to his trap, eyeing it and his eyes shot as a twisted grin formed.

Gekko sighs, eyeing what remain in his hand and it was just one card.

''… I set 1 card facedown.'' He declares as a set card materialized behind his Angel O7, finishing his turn upset. ''Turn end.''

He sighs, turning to Jonouchi and bows. ''My apologizes.''

Jonouchi smiled getting that feeling too when you think you've won in a duel you had to duel so he got that. ''No sweat, that combo actually scared me.''

Gekko smiles, admitting it was.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Jonouchi H: 1 & __Gekko_ _H: 0 – 5700LP /_ _ **PaniK H: 1**_ _ & Mimic H: 2 – 1600LP_

''You two will now witness true terror. Behold as I shall show you!'' PaniK announces to his opponents, smirking as he can't lose now. ''My turn, draw!''

He drew his card not at all interested as he got what he wanted.

''First I switch the weak **Mimic Lord** to Defense Position.'' He begins switching the weak monster to his knees. Then he laughs like a crazy hyena. ''HAHAHAHA! Now I release King of Yamimakai for the true king of darkness!''

King of Yamimakai let a howl as the darkness surrounding it penetrates into its skin, transforming it. PaniK smirks lifting the card he would summon chanting. ''Emerge and become the true ruler who commands the darkness! Appear, **High Lord of Yamimakai**!''

King of Yamimakai howls as its skinned became darker while the dark brown parts were lighter with the wings expanding larger and becoming more demonic. The dark green became even darker with each spike gaining curves and gaining an extra horn that curve the opposite direction. The helmet of the king became more dragon-like as it gains a pair of dark brown colored demon eyes. Its mouth and claws were sharper as the darkness manifests a large demonic battle axe with dead humanoid remains attached to them.

 **High Lord of Yamimakai Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1830**

Jonouchi sweats very unease by the appearance of this monster while Gekko watched calm what this monster might do.

PaniK laughs, his voice echoing as he speaks in a deep, dark voice. ''Now I can use its effect to Special Summon a Level 5 Fiend-Type monster from my Deck or Graveyard!''

''You would but thanks to Angel-'' Gekko counters as Angel O7 prevents any other Monster Effect from activating. That was until he pauses as he notices his angelic machine began to suddenly rust, losing its white colors and becoming grey.

''Useless! As long as Yami is in play, High Lord has it that all other monsters except DARK monsters have their effects negated and their ATK reduce to 0.'' The Player Killer of Darkness informs the older Tenma, leaving his strongest monster into nothing more but dead fish. ''Appear, a second King of Yamimakai!''

A second King of Yamimakai appears on the field.

King of Yamimakai Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1530

''Now for each Level 5 Fiend-Type monster I control, **High Lord of Yamimakai** gains their ATK as its own!'' PaniK proclaims as his High Lord howls with an ATK of 6410. Gekko backs slightly, not expecting such power from a mere monster of darkness.

''This duel is now mine! Battle! Attack **High Lord of Yamimakai**!'' PaniK orders as his High Lord roars raising its battle axe towards the disable Angel O7. ''Destroy Angel O7 and send these fools into the Darkness! Darkness Annihilation!''

The battle axe was engulfed in darkness as it enters the blade, becoming sharper and glowing darker.

Jonouchi knew that attack will end them both as he quickly flips over one of his set cards. ''That won't happen! I activate the Trap, Red-Eyes Spirit! Now I can bring back a Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard!''

A pillar of flames shot up from the trap as he calls upon his chosen monster. ''Slash through with your full power, **Red-Eyes Gearfried**!''

Emerging from the flames was the fully evolved, heavy armored black/red armored Gearfried, appearing in Defense Position.

 **Red-Eyes Gearfried Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200**

''I can use **Red-Eyes Gearfried's** effect to equip itself with an Equip Spell from my Deck whenever he's summoned.'' Jonouchi continues as a card pops out and equips itself to Gearfried. ''I equipped **Red-Eyes Gearfried** with the Equip Spell, **Aqua Blade**!''

A blast of water shot out from the ground, forming into a water-based claymore blade. Gearfried catches the sword as it glows at the moment Angel O7 was slashes through by the High Lord's weapon.

''Thanks to **Aqua Blade** , not only does Gearfried gain 300 ATK and DEF but once per turn when we're about or just about to take damage from 1 Battle or Effect Damage; we don't.'' The dirty blond-headed states as his sword fires a shield made out of water for him and Gekko, protecting them from the explosion of Angel O7's destruction.

''Then I will just crush your chances since High Lord can attack twice when Yami is in play! Attack that weakling!'' PaniK angrily of his failure declares another attack from his fiend, swinging a second time with the battle axe. Jonouchi wasn't beaten triggering another set card. ''That ain't happening! Reverse Quick-Play Spell open, Roulette Spider!''

A giant spider, blue-red colored board appears with a robotic toy spider in the middle with a large arrow-shaped tail. As the axe swing comes at Gearfried, the spider spins rapidly with Jonouchi announcing. ''Now I roll a die and depending where it lands, I get an effect that will determine my fate.''

The spider continues spinning as a die materialized and drops over the spinning tail, sent flying upward.

''And now my chances are I can't afford to get unlucky today!'' Jonouchi declares, betting on getting the right side to win the duel. Soon the die drops as the spider stops spinning, landing exactly where the die lands. Everyone looked as the dice was on the four dotted spot.

''Yes! I got 4 which means I redirect your attack to another monster you control and I pick-'' Jonouchi declares excitedly, knowing he can target the King of Yamimakai for the new attack target for the High Lord and win the duel.

PaniK, instead of getting mad, laughs as he proclaims. ''Pathetic! As long as **High Lord of Yamimakai** is on the field, other Fiend-Types cannot become targets for card effects or attacks by my opponent.''

Jonouchi startles, meaning he can't win the duel right now. Sighing, meaning there was another target he can make instead. ''Then I target **Mimic Lord**.''

The High Lord's attack was instead swung and slashed the **Mimic Lord** , destroying it into pieces. PaniK care very little for that unlike Mimic of Doom who calls him out angrily. ''Look what you did, brain dead giant! Now I lost my monster!''

''At least we're still standing damn fool!'' PaniK replies angrily, not caring for his monster or not as long as they survived. Mimic only got madder as the two argued. Jonouchi and Gekko watched this confused.

''Guess these two can't get along huh?'' Jonouchi asks as his partner agreed. ''Indeed they can't.''

PaniK heard that smirking although he was still angry declaring. ''Like I care about teamwork! I'll win next turn. Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Jonouchi H: 1**_ _ & __Gekko_ _H: 0_ _ **– 5700LP**_ _/ PaniK H: 1 & Mimic H: 2 – 1600LP_

It was now Jonouchi's turn and probably his last if he doesn't win this turn.

''You were lucky but with your Life Points at near instants to being wipe to 0, you have no chance to ever win this duel!'' PaniK points out his hopelessness as he has a monster with 6410ATK and the only attack target. Even with his disadvantage, Jonouchi looked at it and stood determined.

''Then I'll hate to disappoint you but I will win this duel.'' He vows, having done a lot since this day began to help those around him. ''I have to! For my friends, for my sister and for the Earth.''

PaniK laughed at such nobleness, not in the less caring for the subject saying. ''And what of it? It doesn't matter to you.''

Jonouchi glares, admitting it or not he would be like this man. He would look down at people and push them down onto the ground like any bully… but it was thanks to a certain cowardly boy who once stood for himself, his dearest friend that he no longer looks down on people and wishes to help any he can.

''I'd done a lot of stuff I wasn't proud of, made a lot of people terrible and hate themselves.'' Jonouchi says, recalling the lives of many he picked on when he was a bully and he has no idea how many looks at him the same way. Even so, even he is too late, he can prove those people he's not the same as before. ''I don't know if they'll ever forgive me but here I am, trying to fix those mistakes and make a better future for me. The same future I want to owe Yugi for everything he did for me that day.''

Gekko listens to this, having learned about Jonouchi's past and just baffled how much he has changed.

The dirty blond-headed then declares pointing his left thumb to where his heart beats. ''Strength doesn't always come from power but from the heart! And I'll use what he taught me to make a power that comes from here!''

PaniK scoffs at such trash words as he'll win regardless. Jonouchi didn't care as he'll win no matter what, deciding it with this draw swing. ''My turn, DRAW!''

He looks at the card he got and it wasn't what he needed which meant he had no choice but to really bet his victory now.

''I bet everything on this one card! I activate my last set card, Sixth Sense!'' Jonouchi shouts as his final set card opens up. Soon a large die like before appears over the card.

''Here's how it goes, I declare 2 numbers from 1 to 6 and you roll a die. If it lands on one of those declare numbers, I draw that many cards.'' Jonouchi explains his trap's effect, smirking as he had lifted two fingers. ''If I don't, I send that many cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard.''

PaniK chuckles at his pathetic attempt, mocking him. ''Reckless newbie, you'll lose this duel if you get the wrong side.''

Jonouchi still glares determined, believing in himself deciding it. ''Then I'll bet I can and will get it. I declare 3 and 5!''

Once he declared, the giant die tossed itself onto the ground, rolling. Everyone watched as the die continued rolling until Jonouchi shouts. ''STOP!''

The die stops and to everyone but Jonouchi, it landed on a 3.

''Im-Impossible! You got a 3!'' PaniK utters in shocked, not believing this while Jonouchi jumps up of victory. ''YES! Now I draw 3 cards!''

He drew his 3 cards and what he got he finally got. He then proceeds to finally make this final turn happen, activating a card from his hand. ''I activate Ritual Spell, Dark Dragon Ritual! Now I release Rocket Warrior from my hand to perform a Ritual Summon!''

The green missile-like humanoid warrior appears temporary before vanishing as dark red burst of energy consume it.

''Ritual Summon! Appear with a mighty beat, Paladin of Dark Dragon!'' Jonouchi calls upon as the black armored paladin riding on his dark version of Paladin of White Dragon's dragon appears on his field.

Paladin of Dark Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

''I activate Paladin of Dark Dragon's effects, releasing itself so then I can Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster from my Deck.'' He states as his paladin vanishes in a burst of flames. A card pops out as Jonouchi grabs it and summons it ''Burn passionate with your bright red eyes! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!''

From the flames, emerged the original black dragon with red eyes, letting out a fierce roar.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

''Even with that, my High Lord is-'' PaniK tries reminding him of his hopeless situation except Jonouchi cared nothing for, believing in his hope to win by revealing the key card to his final play. ''I activate the Spell, Polymerization!''

 **(Now Playing OST… Towards the Future from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

PaniK, Mimic of Doom and Gekko startled as both Red-Eyes and Gearfried shot up flying into the sky.

''I can now fuse both Red-Eyes Black Dragon and **Red-Eyes Gearfried** together!'' Jonouchi announces as his two monsters swirl in union before crossing paths and merged together, forming a fusion portal.

''Passion and Courage, mix together with the flames of black dragon! Let its power become infinite with the glow of your raging red eyes! Become the burning symbol of my heart!'' Jonouchi chants as the portal releases massive red lightning across the sudden black sky. And then it exploded into a powerful fire shockwave. PaniK and Mimic of Doom braced themselves as did Gekko watching out of amazement.

''FUSION SUMMON!'' Jonouchi shouts as a large dragonic-like figure descends over the sky. ''Descend the Passionate Black Dragon, **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**!"

Soon appears the ultimate Red-Eyes monster, It possess the scales of that of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon except its dark colors were lighter. Its wings were bigger and sharper as its tail was now like sharp, zig-zag sword. Its mouth gained two large black skin-like bones on both side of its jaw, similar to Black Skull Dragon. Its claws were sharp as they glow red similar to Meteor Black Dragon. The dragon roars as its wings glow bright red as well with its eyes glowing even redder.

 **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon Lvl 11 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

PaniK startled actually scare by the mere appearance of this monster as was Mimic. Gekko watched rather calm.

''Sword-Blasting gains 400ATK for each Red-Eyes monster or monsters that have Red-Eyes in their name or text in the Graveyard.'' Jonouchi informs as the spirits of **Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact** , Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, **Meteor Black Comet Dragon** , **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon,** **Red-Eyes Gearfried** , Paladin of Dark Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon stood behind Sword-Blasting. The fusion Red-Eyes monster roars as its ATK went up to 5800.

''That monster is still-'' PaniK tried stating the power that monster had is still nothing compared to **High Lord of Yamimakai** until Gekko proved him wrong. ''I activate the Trap, **Angel Guidance**!''

Everyone including Jonouchi were surprised as the trap flips itself open showing some priestess praying as a light descends to be Angel O7. Gekko then explains his trap as the very same light shines over Jonouchi's dragon. ''Since Angel O7 is in the Graveyard, I can equip itself to Jonouchi's dragon as an Equip Spell and now the monster has both the ATK and Effect of Angel O7.''

''WHAT?!'' PaniK and Mimic cried out not possible. From the ray of light once more descended Angel O7. The monster then became energy and shot into **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**. The dragon roars as its pitch black colors were replaced with white as its still red eyes glow brighter like the sun. The dragon roars with the power of 8300ATK.

Jonouchi was amazed giving Gekko a thumb up.

''T-this isn't possible!'' Mimic utters in pure terror, actually shaking with a frightened look. PaniK tried to have a demander glare but even that isn't going to do anything against such a monster.

''Battle! **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon** , finish **High Lord of Yamimakai**!'' Jonouchi and Gekko declared as the infused Red-Eyes roars, forming a sphere of destructive red-white fiery energy. ''Dark Mega Raging Justice Flare!''

The monster unleashes the attack as the sphere became a blast of intense power. The High Lord of Yamimakai was unable to do anything as the massive attack pierces through it, obliterating it into nothing as both PaniK and Mimic watched helplessly as they were next. The blast hits them, sending them flying as their Life Points hit 0.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Katsuya Jonouchi & Gekko Tenma: 5700LP vs. PaniK & Mimic of Doom: 0LP**

''AAAWWW!'' Both PaniK and Mimic cried as the blast slams them hard onto their backs, falling unconscious instantly. Gekko breathes calmly while Jonouchi is sweating, panting and smiling confident as his current white dragon lets out a roar before vanishing.

"And that's how real duelists duel.'' Jonouchi told both bad guys, already out of commission. He was glad he did it, proving his worth as a duelist.

''Let's catch up to the others.'' Gekko tells him smiling as well, certain his brother and the others will still need their help.

''Yea…'' Jonouchi agrees as the two turn and instantly were shocked by their surprise. ''After dealing with those freaks.''

In front of them was an army of Chevaliers, all standing in their way. Jonouchi sighs already exhausted, trying to stretch before charging alongside Gekko to fight these twisted duelists.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Kaiba and Kisara are still in their duel against the Ventriloquist of the Dead and both weren't able to do anything against the heavily protected The Last Warrior from Another Planet. With that monster in play, neither player can Summoned any monsters.

Kaiba's Life Points: 3550

Field: None

Hand: 4

Kisara's Life Points: 4000

Field: None

Hand: 5

Ventriloquist of the Dead's Life Points: 4000

Field: **The Last Warrior from Another Planet** (having 1850ATK due to Kaiser Vorse Raider's effect), **The Last Weapon from Another Planet** (equipped to the Last Warrior), **Light of Intervention** , **The Last Armor from Another Planet**

Hand: 0

''Is that all you can do, woman?'' The Ventriloquist spoke through his mouth mask, unemotional as he controls the field.

Kisara bit her lips wishing she could do more but sadly this was all she could afford. It didn't look right, eyeing Seto as they had to win… but he was just too focus at the opponent than seeing her as a help.

''Not yet. I set 2 cards facedown. And with that I end my turn.'' She announces setting two facedown Spell/Trap cards on her field, ending her turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Kaiba_ _: 3550LP H: 4_ _/ Kisara: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Ventriloquist of the Dead**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 0**_

"Now it's my turn. I draw.'' The Ventriloquist proclaims drawing his top card calmly. Once he did and enters his Standby Phase, Kisara calls out triggering one of set cards. ''Then I activate the Trap, **Thunder of Ruler**! With this, there is no Battle Phase this turn.''

Her trap glows shooting out a sword on the opposing field. Thunder then suddenly came down; striking the sword that hit the ground and uses it as a conductor to electrify the Last Warrior, paralyzing it from attacking.

"This changes nothing.'' The puppeteer informs her more than confident that can touch him setting his own card. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Kaiba**_ _ **: 3550LP H: 4**_ _/ Kisara: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 4000LP H: 0_

It was now Kaiba's turn and in his position he doesn't have the right means to get rid of the Last Warrior. Even summoning the mighty Obelisk is useless by the effect of this thing.

''Seto, remember if you need any help since this monster doesn't let us summon anything, that we can do this together.'' Kisara reminds him he wasn't the only one fighting him; he had her as she smiles a little. Seto eyes her and just stares not caring about her ''helping'' him in a duel he can easily win alone.

''… I don't do together or teamwork.'' Seto tells her firm causing the white-haired woman to give him a narrow look; not at all surprised he's stubborn pride is not making him see how valuable they can be together.

''And I don't plan to either. My turn!'' Kaiba declares, done with this talk as he draws his top card. He eyes it and smirks, immediately about to play it. ''I-''

''I activate the Continuous Trap, **Imperial Custom**!'' The Ventriloquist immediately activates as his other Continuous Traps began to glow brightly. "Now if you had the intention to destroy my Continuous Traps, you will not as long as Imperial Custom is in play.''

''…'' Kaiba frowns in silence, gritting his teeth as this proves even harder for him. He didn't have much of a choice but to rely on setting cards. ''I set one card facedown. Turn end.''

A facedown Spell/Trap materialized on his field before his turn had come to an end.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Kaiba_ _: 3550LP H: 4_ _/ Kisara: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Ventriloquist of the Dead**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 0**_

"My turn, draw.'' The Ventriloquist proceeds with his untouched field, eyeing his card and plays it. ''I activate the spell, **Night Beam**! Now I destroy your set card without letting you activate it.''

A sharp beam shot out from above the sky, hitting and vaporizing Kaiba's set card which was revealed to be Negate Attack. Kaiba stares angrily as the puppeteer said amused. ''Your Negate Attack could have done something but not anymore. Battle.''

The Last Warrior's eyes glows as the Ventriloquist commands. ''The Last Warrior shall attack Kaiba directly!''

The Last Warrior vanishes from view. Kaiba looks around trying to spot where it would attack and instead it appears directly in front of him. This startles him as the blaster shoulder of the monster pointed at him… unaware the warrior was clinching its right arm.

''Forbidden Attack!'' The puppeteer calls out his attack as the alien instantly thrusts and upper gut punches Kaiba by the stomach instead of firing. Kaiba gasps with widen eyes, blood actually coming out from his mouth as he's sent flying backwards.

Kisara watched the whole thing with widen eyes, shouting at him terrified. ''Seto!''

Kaiba coughs out as he manages to hit his feet on the ground, sliding backwards as he slowly stops. His Life Points dropped to 1700 as he too almost dropped on one knee, still glaring at his opponent.

The Ventriloquist chuckles amused that he might be the one to finally put an end to this pest for his master. With the Last Warrior, they had no chance to win.

"In my next turn, you will be destroyed Seto Kaiba and then no one will stopped Master Tenma.'' He declares unemotional yet menacing. Kaiba gives him a death glare, not going to lose to some freak.

Jonouchi and Gekko manage to defeat both PaniK and Mimic of Doom however will Kaiba lose to the Ventriloquist? Is there no hope he and Kisara have to defeat him the Last Warrior?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 **_Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact- Lvl 6, ATK: 1800, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

● Other "Red-Eyes" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

 **_Meteor Black Comet Dragon- Lvl 8, ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster + 1 Level 6 Dragon-Type monster

If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 ***Red-Eyes Gearfried- Lvl 7, ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

 ***Previously used in Chapter 5 of DKR Volume 3***

Effect: This card's name is also treated as ''Paladin of Dark Dragon'' and ''Lord of the Red'' while face-up on the field. When this card is Special Summoned, target 1 Equip Spell from your Deck and equip it face-up to this card. When this card attacks, negate all face-up cards your opponent controls while this card is equipped by an Equip Spell.

 ***Aqua Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, when a card or effect inflicts damage to a player(s): Make the damage from that battle or effect 0. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card instead.

 ***Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon- Lvl 11, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 ***Previously used in Chapter 46 of DKR Volume 2***

Effect: ''Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' + ''Paladin of Dark Dragon'' or ''Lord of the Red''

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card gains 400 ATK for each monster that has ''Red-Eyes'' in its name or in its card text from your Graveyard. This card can attack twice each Battle Phase.

* * *

 **Gekko's new cards:**

 ***** **Reinforce Arms- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send 1 face-up monster you control; select 1 Equip Spell from your Deck and Special Summon 1 ''Elf'' monster from your hand. Next equip the selected Equip Spell to the Special Summoned monster. During the same turn you activated this card; send 1 Equip Spell from your Deck to the Graveyard, and reduce the Battle Damage from a Direct Attack this turn becomes 0.

 ***Blades of Future Light- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to ''Angel O7''. Its ATK is double. When the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, that monster's effect is negated during the Battle Phase only.

 ***Angel Guidance- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you have ''Angel O7'' in your Graveyard. Target 1 monster you control and equipped ''Angel O7'' to the targeted monster as an Equip Spell. The equipped monster gains 2500 ATK and the following effect:

●The effects of Effect Monsters cannot be activated.

* * *

 **PaniK's new cards:**

 **_** **Fiend** **'s Sanctuary- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token.

 ***** **Command of Darkness- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a ''King of Yamimakai'': Special Summon 1 Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your Deck and 1 from your hand. After activation, if you control no Field Spell, place 1 ''Yami'' from your Deck to your Field Spell Card Zone.

 **_Power Connection- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Manga Card***

Effect: Until the end of this turn, all face-up monsters on the field gain 500 ATK for each other monster on the field with the same Type.

 ***Fiend Attraction- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase: monsters they control must only attack Fiend-Type monster(s). For each Fiend-Type monster(s) destroyed by battle, you can draw 1 card.

 ***High Lord of Yamimakai- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1830, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 ''King of Yamamakai'', and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Other monsters cannot attack. Once per turn, Special Summon 1 Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard. While ''Yami'' is on the field, the ATK of all other monsters except DARK-Attribute monsters becomes 0 and their effect(s) are negated. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of all face-up Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monster(s) you control. Other Fiend-Type monster(s) cannot be targeted for card effects or attacks by your opponent's monster(s).

* * *

 **Mimic of Doom's new cards:**

 **_** **Copycat** **\- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; this card's ATK and DEF become equal to that monster's original ATK and DEF.

 ***** **Mimic Lord** **\- Lvl 1, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 face-up ''Copy'' or ''Fake'' monster you control. Once per turn, declare the Type of 1 monster. If the declared Type is in your opponent's Deck, send the highest ATK Type monster to the Graveyard. That monster cannot be Summoned/Set for the rest of the Duel. If you do, this card becomes the name of the sent monster with the same original Type, Attribute and Level as that monster including any effects it has (if any). The ATK and DEF of the sent monster become double the original ATK and DEF for this card.

 **_Forbidden Substance- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 ***Manga card***

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase.

 **_Mirror Shade- Type: Normal Trap Card**

 ***Anime card***

Effect: Pay half your Life Points; you take no battle damage this turn.

* * *

( **Still no new cards from Kaiba** )

 **Kisara's new cards:**

 **_Thunder of Ruler- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During your opponent's Standby Phase: You can activate this card; there is no Battle Phase this turn.

* * *

 **Ventriloquist of the Dead's new cards:**

 **_Imperial Custom- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Face-up Continuous Trap Cards cannot be destroyed, except "Imperial Custom". You can control only 1 "Imperial Custom".

 **_Night Beam- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Your opponent cannot activate the targeted card in response to this card's activation.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi and the others are about to reach Pegasus's castle until they are intercepted by the Paradox Brothers. Believing in himself and his trust on Ichigo, Yugi battles the brothers alongside Yako. Can the two former enemies defeat their opponents? Elsewhere, is Kaiba going to lose his duel or will he?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for all to wait for this chapter and Volume 3 will be ready for next week if not for the 28th (issues). I will say stay tune this 24th, 25th and 26th for a special Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS One-Shot three parter (THAT has a duel, a fully pledge one) I have cooking. Be warn, this story is M to MA-Rated but the first two parts are mostly concerned as T-Rated. At any rate, I hope you enjoy it.


	20. The Strength to Surpass Oneself!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 20 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 20: The Strength to Surpass Oneself!**

After leaving Jonouchi and Gekko behind to deal with the other two minions of Taiyo Tenma, the others headed towards the castle. Yugi knew what his best friend was doing, trusting in his choice.

"…'' Ichigo frowns looking back at where they left their friends. She's not much of a fan for Jonouchi but if there was one thing she can say nice about him; he's a good, idiotic person. And to leave him behind; it was just wrong.

Yugi notices her concern. He tries to warm her up with a small smile, telling her. ''We can't betray Jonouchi-kun's trust, Ichigo-kun. We have to go as quickly as possible.''

Ichigo eyes him, knowing he told the truth. She had to accept it and know that the idiot will win and then he'll mention just how much stronger he has become and showoff.

 **Meanwhile** **… Inside Pegasus** **' Castle:**

Pegasus J. Crawford or rather Taiyo Tenma has been observing the heroes reaching his castle.

''Fufufu... You've finally arrived. Duelists of pure hearts and spirits, I was hoping you would come.'' Taiyo began to speak to himself very eager to see them here, all part of his plan. ''Why? Because your defeats will make the best offerings for the reborn Reshef!''

Behind him showed many Chevaliers, all eager to destroy the enemy.

''Now! Go, my disciples!'' Taiyo commanded raising his right arm with the left arm behind his back. ''Go forth and defeat them!

''Gawry nida!'' All Chevalier cry out evilly as they charge forward out of the castle.

''Reshef the Dark Being created my disciples. These duelists have neither emotion nor mercy.'' Taiyo said smirking as the evil tablet of the Dark Being began to glow. He grins even crueler, laughing as he shouts. ''Crush them, my minions! Ahahahahaha!''

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Yugi and his group were reaching the castle as suddenly they were ambushed by multiple Chevaliers.

''Gawry nida!'' The Chevalier cried out monstrous freaking Ichigo to back away and stand behind Yugi. ''You'll go no further! Gawry!''

The tricolor head eyes them and smirks, stepping forward activating his Duel Disk. ''Let's find out.''

The Chevalier grin, activating their Duel Disk as did Yugi serious. The duel between 1 and many commenced and Yugi easily handle the Chevaliers without even trying with **Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction** combo.

The Chevaliers twitched defeated before vanishing. Yugi sighs smiling turning to the others. ''We should reach Pegasus's castle soon.''

Ishizu and Yako nod as they were about to continue heading to the castle… but Ichigo however frowns not so sure. ''B-but there's still so many and we're almost out of time.''

Everyone else stops and turns to see the red cherry head looking at them with a look as if they couldn't win. She bit her lips unease, adding. ''It feels like we're wasting time here. And we still need Kaiba-Baka's help… darn it Nya.''

Yako was about to talk some sense to the girl but Yugi stops him, approaching her. She turns already seeing the purple eyes as he smiles.

''… Ichigo-kun, do you think you can beat Pegasus?'' He asks her as Ichigo's brown eyes blink confused. She frowns, honestly not sure if she could do it. She may have proven her strength but dueling the man who created this card game; that's a different story.

''I don't know Nya.'' Ichigo replies honestly. Yugi smiles happy she said that. It shows that she doesn't know everything and that's a good thing; it doesn't make her certain and will inspire herself to be stronger if the right person says it.

''Ichigo, you're really honest.'' Yugi replies, startling the redhead pigtail for calling her by her first name. ''But you'll be fine. I know you will because you're a strong duelist. Even Atem vouched for you.''

She still blinks confused, not aware that the spirit of the Pharaoh thinks she's good as a duelist. He nods recalling the number of times Atem and himself have seen Ichigo duel and she always does her best, proving how much stronger she leans on being.

''I'm also going to give everything I've got.'' Yugi said, frowning reminded of his failure for letting the Paradox Brothers in getting the last piece before he could. He held the incomplete Millennium Puzzle, determined to make things right.

Yugi recalls what Atem said that he has surpassed him and he needs to prove that. He believed in him and that's what he needs to do for the girl who believes in him too.

''I have to get the spirit of the Puzzle back.'' He said sounding determined by the believed he can do it. He eyes Ichigo, completely serious and confident in himself smiling. ''That's why I believe we can win because we're not alone.''

Ichigo blushes to hear that, feeling better from her previous doubts. Ishizu smiled seeing how different Yugi was than back then. Even Yako could see it, almost certain this wasn't the same boy who had the Pharaoh dueled in his place.

The four resume their journey and arrived just upward to the castle and its long stairs. However, as they were about half way there, instantly both Para and Dox leaped down from nowhere.

Yugi glares at the two, his eyes almost flashing red. Dox chuckles as he said. ''Fufufu... Excellent, well done! You didn't turn tail and run.''

''Hooray! We wouldn't have it any other way. The pieces of the Millennium Puzzle are on the top floor of the castle.'' Para adds pointing up behind him where the castle was. ''Of course, we don't intend-''

''To let you go there because this is your end!'' Dox finishes his brother's sentence as they both held forward their Duel Disks. They were handed this position by their master and they weren't going to fail again or ever. Yako scoffs enrage that these pests are employers to his adoptive father.

''…'' Yugi stares silently, thinking on their situation and what was more important. However, they couldn't run away and it would be run of him as Duel King and as a duelist to brush these two aside. He couldn't and knew there was one way.

The tricolor head turns to Ichigo, smiling as his front hair overshadowed his eyes but manages to gaze at her beautiful brown eyes. ''… You've gotten a lot stronger, Ichigo-kun.''

''Nya?'' Ichigo utters, not getting what he was talking about.

Yugi just smiled, telling her as he holds her left hand with his left hand. ''Kaiba-kun is a lot of things, saying stuff to look you down, but I guess he does that because he can't believe you would pose a threat to him.''

Ichigo just stared confused, not sure why he's telling her this now.

''And no, I'm not saying that because I know you are stronger than him and you might be just as strong as me if not more.'' Yugi adds smiling, admitting how much of a duelist the red cherry head had become in just a few months. She had the potential to become better but more; it was thanks to her love that she's as strong as she is right now and he didn't want her to doubt it.

Ichigo blushes, not ever hearing him say that before. She assumed he has thought about it but never once said it and that was the suspicious part of it.

''W-why are you saying that.'' She questions him still overwhelmed.

Yugi reaches behind his waist where his Deck Box was and pulls out something from there. Ichigo watches as it were 3 cards, eyeing them before handing them to her. ''Here.''

Ichigo stares at him bizarre why would he give her some cards. As she receives, she looks at them and was shocked at her surprise; they were the three versions of the Winged God Dragon of Ra.

''But Yugi-kun! These are-'' She tries to explain shaken, not able to hold them but Yugi stops her smiling. ''I know but you'll need them more than I will.''

She just stares with very little faith in herself that she could even be able to use a God card no less carry on without Yugi of all people. She's not him; he's the strongest duelist for a reason. She tries to say something but was stopped by Yugi's calm stare. He had a look in his face, serious but kind.

''Use them to save Pegasus-kun and Atem. I believe you can.'' He tells her. Ichigo just eyes him still in concern, trying to reason with him nervously. ''You can't… I… B… BUT I-''

Yugi just eyes her determined. He wasn't going to let her down as her boyfriend, and that was a promise stating firmly. ''I mean it; I believe in you.''

''…'' Ichigo just gazes speechless, blushing red by how he said it. She knows he believes in her… but he never said it like that before since they started hanging out together. Even the word ''date'' is hard to say because it feels like they weren't dating. She nods, wanting to believe in each other.

Yako eyes silently, certain he has never seen the boy stand up in a way. It felt like the boy had evolved from the shyly child he was before.

''Wahahahahaha!'' Para lets out a loud laugh, amused by such stupidity. Yugi turns give him a stare.

''You mean to take on-'' Dox questions with a smirk of amusement as Para adds still mocking the tricolor head. ''The both of us? All alone?''

Yugi stood proud still holding Ichigo's hand, declaring. ''I'm not alone! The spirit of the Puzzle is always with me along with my friends and Ichigo-kun!''

The red cherry head smiles a bit, feeling those words almost touch her heart.

''You stole the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle... And my friend!'' Yugi declares with his eyes overshadow by his hair, actually mad for taking away Atem when he finally got him back. His eyes flash red through his hair, dragon-like with a calm, serious expression as he said firm. ''I'm never going to forgive you.''

Just the boy's eyes terrified both identical brothers, causing them to back away slightly but not running away like cowards.

''Th-then we shall duel!'' Para announces sounding scared as Dox adds in the same tone. ''And settle matters for sure!''

Yugi just eyes them unimpressed, turning to Ishizu and tells her. ''Ishizu-kun, go with Ichigo. I'm counting on her! Now go!''

Ishizu didn't question him as she nods. Ichigo eyes the tricolor head, wishing she could remain but someone had to stop Pegasus and Reshef. There was Yako, but he seemed like he wanted to stick around. She sighs, nodding to Yugi's wish.

"B-be careful Nya.'' She begs him, hoping to see him soon. Yugi smiles, promising he will. Ichigo smiled a bit before releasing her hand from Yugi's. She and Ishizu left the two behind and walked around the Paradox Brothers who seemed okay with this. It was strange, almost as if there was more of a surprise to come.

Yugi looks at his left hand that was holding Ichigo's. He smiles squeezing his hand as if he was still holding her.

"You have a lot of faith in her.'' Yako spoke, now walking up to Yugi. The young adult eyes him and nods smiling. ''… I do, more than I ever thought I would. Maybe I'm a sucker for a cute girl but just looking at her…''

He blushes, not sure why but he does like her more than other girls. When he met Anzu, he had a crush on her. With Rebecca… it was more like friendship even with her attempt to get herself noticed. But with Ichigo… his heart wanted to get closer to her because her smile brought the best out of him.

''I feel like I can take on anyone just so I can see her smile again!'' He declares, believing he can do it. Yako actually believed him, certain what he should do. ''Then let us make sure you see that smile.''

Yugi blinks pretty off until he begins to laugh a bit. Yako stares at him almost upset, demanding him. ''What's so amusing?''

The tricolor head smiled explaining why. ''This is the first time since the events way back that we're dueling together in the same side.''

Yako now blinks, getting why he laughed. He cracks a smile, admitting it is a twist of faith that two former enemies would join forces.

''It is ironic. I once hated you for what you did to the only man who I could concern my father.'' The younger Tenma states admitting his mistake in attacking Yugi and his friends, using Anzu's soul to bring back Pegasus and jeopardize the lives of many for his revenge and allowing the Wicked Gods to control his emotions. However, it was through that final duel against the Pharaoh that he learned his mistakes. ''But I saw through my duel against the Pharaoh that you weren't like who I'd imagine or the Pharaoh.''

Yugi smiles to hear that, also realizing he changed a lot through Atem and standing on his own two feet. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be able to achieve anything.

''I was a different person, letting Atem fight my battles but now it's different.'' The tricolor head adds, staring with confidence. ''Let's both show the kind of duelists we are now.''

Yako smirks eyeing both Para and Dox stating. ''As long as we deal with these pests, then let's do our best.''

The Paradox Brothers stare almost amused by their overconfidence in defeating them. They may have lost to the girl and Kaiba but they are much stronger than before.

''If this is what must be-'' Para states in stance as did Dox adding. ''Then we will crush you fools in one blow!''

Yugi and Yako glare as they activated their Duel Disks. Both brothers did the same.

"DUEL!'' All four duelists declare drawing their 5 cards and their Tag Duel commenced. Yugi had to win, for the stake of his friends. In the shadows, someone was observing with a grin.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou & Yako Tenma: 8000LP vs. Para & Dox: 8000LP **

''We shall start first.'' Para and Dox said in union. Yugi had no objection nor did Yako.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Yugi H: 5 & __Yako_ _H: 5 – 8000LP / Para H: 5 & __**Dox H: 5 – 8000LP**_

"My turn, draw!'' Dox calls upon, beginning his turn first. He draws and smirks grabbing a card in his hand and uses it. ''I shall begin by playing this spell, Pot of Greed, to draw 2 cards!''

He drew two additional cards from his deck. Now he had everything to make a strong first turn.

''Now I activate the spell, **Storm Clashing**!'' Dox plays a new spell, showing the image of three clouds (thunder, hurricane, tsunami) clashing and showing the silhouette of Gate Guardian. ''With this, players must summon up to 2 Level 7 LIGHT, WIND or WATER monsters from our hand.''

''I start by summoning Sanga of the Thunder!'' Para declares summoning the lightning entity.

Sanga of the Thunder Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

''And I start by summoning both Kazejin and Suijin!'' Dox proceeds summoning both the wind and water elementals.

Kazejin Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200

Suijin Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400

Yugi eyes their field and could see where those two were aiming. ''I see you both at least have a piece of the Gate Guardian.''

''Correct boy.'' Para congratulates him for seeing this so soon.

''But there's more to that.'' Dox states holding up a card and proceeds to activate it. ''I now activate the Ritual Spell, **Gate Guardian Ritual**!''

''What?'' Yugi and Yako both utter out, not at all expecting a Ritual Summon but the shocker was the name. The younger Tenma protested angrily of this. ''Nonsense, Gate Guardian isn't a Ritual Monster!''

''That may be true but this Ritual Spell is meant to summon our most powerful creature regardless!'' Para informs them with a smirk on his face. Dox had the same expression as he adds. ''Now we release Kazejin, Suijin and Sanga of the Thunder!''

All three elemental trios combined, as thunder, wind and water clashed. Both brothers began chanting. ''Elements of Thunder, Water, and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark the graves with your inscription.''

The elements clashed to form into one being as the Paradox Brothers call out. ''Non-Ritual Summon! Appear the elemental gate to the Earth, Gate Guardian!''

The monster was a combination of the previous elemental trio. Sanga of the Thunder was the top, the middle was Kazejin for the waist and the legs were Suijin.

Gate Guardian Lvl 11 ATK: 3750 DEF: 3400

Yugi and Yako stare calmly, aware that monster will become a real threat to them if it reminds on the field.

''Next I set 2 cards facedown.'' Dox says placing two facedown cards behind his guardian, ending his turn. ''My turn is over.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _ **Yugi H: 5**_ _ & __Yako_ _H: 5_ _ **– 8000LP**_ _/ Para H: 4 & Dox H: 1 – 8000LP_

Yugi observes his situation silently, calculating. " _Gate Guardian has 3750ATK, more than powerful than any monster I could possibly summon now._ ''

He eyes his hand, seeing he could get something but it wouldn't be easy. He sighs, smiling as he doesn't have much of a choice and he can't give up telling himself mentally. '' _Still… I_ _'m not quitting. I must win this, no matter how hard it gets._ ''

He stares serious at the Paradox Brothers, announcing as he places his draw hand over his deck. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws passionate. He eyes it and smiles, summoning it. ''I'll start by summoning **Epsilon the Magnet Warrior**!''

A reddish magnet humanoid with arms and a chest that was shaped like an up-right side Epsilon and short stretched legs with rectangle-like feet appears beside Yugi. Its arms resemble Gamma the Magnet Warrior's except its fists were rectangle with the knuckles being the ends of magnets like wrist arms. The head was faceless like Alpha but had an N and S symbol plates on both side of its head like ears.

 **Epsilon the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1700**

''Epsilon's effect lets me Special Summon a Magnet Warrior from my Deck or Graveyard to the field. Appear **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior**!'' Yugi states as the red colored Electromagnet version of Beta appears on the field.

 **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

''Beta lets me add 1 Magnet Warrior from my Deck to my hand.'' The tricolor head says adding another Magnet Warrior into his hand.

''What good will that accomplished?'' Dox questions such a bizarre play with Para adding with a cocky smirk. ''If you have already Normal Summon!''

Yako knew better as he saw Yugi's smile. He then plays a card in his hand announcing. ''You'll see. Next I activate the spell, Card Destruction! Now we discard our entire hands and redraw the same number we had!''

All the players discard their current hand and drew again. Yugi eyes his new hand and smiles, hoping to get this card.

''I suppose now you'll see my plan as I activate the Field Spell, **Magnetic Field**!'' The purple eyes duelist stares calmly at his foes, playing his Field Spell. Suddenly the field around them was surrounded by spotlight devices but was used to created sonic waves as the bottom of their field had a very large soundboard.

Suddenly the Paradox Brothers found themselves becoming almost heavy.

''W-what's happening?'' Para tried to demand as did Dox unease. ''Why are our feet sticking to the ground?''

Yugi smiles a bit explaining it. '' **Magnetic Field** is a unique Field Spell that if I already control a Rock-Type monster, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior from the Graveyard to the field.''

The spotlight sonic devices unleash waves of sonic energy. Matter began moving towards where the waves intercept, forming and constructing something.

''With Beta and Epsilon, I Special Summon **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior**!'' Yugi calls upon as the Electromagnet version of Gamma appears on the field.

 **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000**

''Since I summoned Gamma, I can use his effect to Special Summon another Level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior. Appear **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior**!'' The tricolor head announced now summoning the Electromagnet Warrior version of Alpha to the field.

 **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100**

''Alpha's effect lets me add a Magna Warrior from my deck and I add Valkyrion.'' Yugi declares adding the first Magna Warrior than the Electromagna Warrior.

Dox stared very unimpressed as Gate Guardian was far superior demanding. ''How will that even-''

''Next I activate another spell, **Magnet Retract**!'' Yugi plays a new spell card. A large magnet appears and fires a pulse wave at Epsilon, dismantling it as its pieces vanish in shards of light. One of those shards flies and hit Yugi's Duel Disk as a card glows within his deck.

''By sending 1 Magnet Warrior from my hand or Field to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Magnet card from my Deck to my hand.'' Yugi explains what his card did as suddenly Epsilon glow from the Graveyard. ''Now I can activate Epsilon's other effect the moment it was sent to the Graveyard.''

The spirit of **Epsilon the Magnet Warrior** appears raising its arms, firing a magnetic wave that hit the three Electromagnet Warriors.

''I can send all three my Electromagnet Warriors to summon forth **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior**!'' Yugi calls upon as his three Electromagnets disassemble and united between each other to form the unstoppable Berserkion to the field.

 **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

The brothers were still not concern but Yako knew better as Yugi has just summoned a game changer.

''I use Berserkion's effect, banishing my 3 Electromagnet Warrior to destroy 3 of your cards!'' Yugi reveals raising his hand as Berserkion raises his staff weapon. The staff suddenly was engulfed in electricity before firing across over Dox's field. ''Berserk Blade Spark!''

The electrical blast tears through Gate Guardian, obliterating it without trying as Dox's set cards also exploded into pieces. Both brothers felt the force of this energy. ''Such power.''

Yugi smiled declaring. ''Battle! Berserkion, attack Dox directly! Electro Magnet Saber!''

Berserkion charges swinging his still electrical staff and slashes Dox with it. He grunts in pain, taking the 3000 of direct damage. Yako saw that very impressed, praising Yugi's strategy. ''Nicely well done Yugi.''

The tricolor head blushes, eyeing the rest of his hand and sets his cards. ''I set 2 cards facedown. My turn is over.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Yugi H: 2 & __Yako_ _H: 5 – 8000LP /_ _ **Para H: 4**_ _ & Dox H: 1 __**– 5000LP**_

The Paradox Brothers were furious at Yugi's sly move. They won't lose to some kid, not after coming this far.

''You shall pay for the humiliation!'' Para declares, beginning his turn. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws and smirks, getting what he needed playing it. ''I activate the spell, Dark Element!''

Suddenly his field was engulfed in dark mist. He laughs explaining. ''By paying half of our Life Points and controlling Gate Guardian in our Graveyard, we can summon this next monster.''

Soon both the brothers' Life Points was reduced to 2500 but the mist grows changing form.

''Emerge from the world between the Earth and Underworld! Drown all those who oppose you into the shadows, Dark Guardian!'' Para and Dox changed as their new monster was born from the mist. A dark armored, dark skinned human with the bottom of his body being an armored, spider-like creature appears, wielding a large axe.

Dark Guardian Lvl 12 ATK: 3800 DEF: 3800

Yugi tries to remain calm aware his monster didn't have the power to hold a candle against this thing.

''Battle! Dark Guardian, destroy Berserkion!'' Para begins his onslaught as his monster swings his massive axe weapon. ''Dark Shockwave!''

The dark axe slashes through Berserkion, immediately destroying it. Yugi and Yako only took 800 of damage.

''Since Berserkion was destroyed, I can Special Summon back all of my Electromagnet Warriors from banishment!'' Yugi declares as the pieces of Berserkion remain. The remains began to move and broke apart as they reconstruct into three pieces, once again becoming the three Electromagnet Warriors.

 **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

 **Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000**

 **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100**

''Beta's effect lets me add 1 Magnet Warrior from my deck to my hand.'' Yugi reminds his monster's effect as a card pops out from his Deck. He smiles, putting it in his hand as his field starts to glow.

''Next **Magnetic Field's** second effect activates the moment the opposing monsters battles with a Rock-Type monster I control. And with it, I can return Dark Guardian back to your hand for battling Berserkion.''

The spotlight sonic devices lock themselves towards Dark Guardian, about to unleash their powerful blast to bounce the card out of the field.

''I don't think so! I play this Quick-Play Spell, **Plate Salvage**!'' Para quickly uses a card from his hand. The spell fires an energy blast, hitting Yugi's field and disabling it. ''Now until the second End Phase this card was activated, I negate your **Magnetic Field**!''

Yugi stares calm but serious as he was hoping to use that effect to get rid of that monster without battling.

Para smirks holding up a card and slides it in his Spell and Trap Card slot. ''I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate the spell, **Lightning Vortex**! And by discarding 1 card, I destroy all of your face-up monsters.''

He discards his card as electrical clouds form above them. The tricolor head sees them and quickly reacts very calm. ''I activate all three of my **Electromagnet Warriors'** effect, releasing them.''

The three Electromagnet Warriors vanishes as 3 cards pop out from Yugi's deck. He grabs them and summons them. ''And with it, I summon the original trio to the field!''

Replacing the Electromagnets were the original Magnet Warriors.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

Beta the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

Para chuckled quite amazed by a weak play. ''It matters none to me as your monsters are still destroyed!''

The lightning comes down and strikes all three Magnet Warriors, destroying them. Even with them gone, Yugi oddly smiles very calm about this.

Yako observes, actually curious why his partner was being this relaxed or thought that was a good idea.

'' _Why would Yugi do such a thing? Probably trying to thin his deck but… no, there must be another reason._ '' He questions, not sure yet.

Para scoffs, grabbing the last card in his hand and places it facedown behind his monster.

''I will set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.'' He declares, ending his turn now.

 _Number of turns since_ _ **Plate Salvage**_ _was activated: 1_

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi H: 3 & __**Yako**_ _ **H: 5 – 7200LP**_ _/ Para H: 0 & Dox H: 1 – 2500LP_

Yako had been watching Yugi but now his attention was back to the duel, declaring as he drew his top card. ''My turn!''

''Now witness our unstoppable defense! I reveal my Trap, **Ultimate Wall**!'' Para instantly activates his set card, showing the image of Gate Guardian hidden deep within the Labyrinth Wall with multiple Defense Walls posted everywhere within the walls.

''Since I control a Guardian or 1 of the trio, I can Special Summon both Labyrinth Wall and Defense Wall to the field!'' Para explains summoning his monsters. The first monster was surrounding them, resembling an actual Labyrinth. The second was a giant wall, bricked-like monster with a face, arms and legs.

Labyrinth Wall Lvl 5 ATK: 0 DEF: 3000

Defense Wall Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

Both Paradox Brothers began moving in their normal speed since the Field Spell was disabled making their crazy union backflips as they stood firm beside the other's back.

''And now while these monsters are on the field-'' Para began to say with Dox adding. ''You must attack them without any choice.''

''Your hopes in winning this duel-'' Dox has said with Para finishing his line in union. ''Have been reduced to a mere 0!''

Yugi glares not imitated by their comment. Yako, however, cracked a sinister smirk. ''A shame that isn't true.''

Both brothers startled seeing the younger Tenma still smirk as he announces very confident. ''I'll crush anything you can use against us, right now.''

Both identical twins laughed at his assumption. Yako frowns, going to make them see a kind of despair. ''Then let me show you first hand. First I discard **King of the Swamp** to activate its spell, adding Polymerization directly into my hand.''

The spirit of the monster resembles a blue swamp slime-like creature with a face appeared glowing. A card then pops out from Yako's deck as he grabs it and plays it immediately. ''Next I activate the spell, Polymerization! With it I fuse together Beast King Barbaros and Machine Lord Ür from my hand!''

Barbaros appears alongside a red, yellow striped colored scheme robot with blaster arms. Soon both monsters meld and begin fusing together.

''When primal instincts meet cold machinations, the result is a more powerful menace!'' Yako chants as the fusion portal appears behind him shouting. ''Fusion Summon! Rise and roar, Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur!''

A creature emerges from the fusion portal, letting out a primal roar. The monster heavily resembles Beast King Barbaros except his skin became greyer as it worn some armor that resembles the body of Machine Lord Ür on the chest and waist along with a pair of large red blasters which were Ür's arms attached on the hands and arms.

Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür Lvl 8 ATK: 3800 DEF: 1200

Para remains calm, aware that monster cannot do anything without first attacking his shields and even then Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle and both monsters had the same ATK. There was no worry.

''During the Battle Phase, Beast Machine King can attack up to the number of monsters you control as long as their combine Level of your monsters is equal or less than my monster.'' Yako informs his opponent only for Para to laugh. ''Haha! A shame it's-''

''Next I activate the spell, **Level Spreader**!'' Yako interrupts as he plays a spell. Light gathers and materialized to become a blaster with a star-shaped holster and tip. The weapon fires, shooting star-shaped bullets at all three of Paradox Brothers.

''Now all monsters you control lose Levels equal to the number of monsters you control. And since you control 3, you lose 3 Levels for each monster.'' The younger Tenma states coldly as Para's monsters lost three levels. Suddenly those lights fly off and enter Yako's Beast Machine King.

''Next those Levels become part of Beast Machine King and it increases his ATK by 100 for each.'' Yako adds already doing the math. ''That's 9 Levels more, far pushing from the normal 12.''

Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür lets out a roar as it was now a Level 17 with 4700ATK.

Defense Wall was a Level 1, Labyrinth Wall was a Level 2 and Dark Guardian was a Level 9, not enough to compete against Barbaros' effect. This worried Para a bit but not enough to make this a real issue.

''Next I equip my monster with the Equip Spells, **Big Bang Shot** and **Rainbow Veil**!'' Yako precedes using 2 Equip Cards on his Beast Machine King. ''Big Bang increases Barbaros by another 400 and allows it to perform Piercing damage while Rainbow Veil negates the effects of monsters that my monster attacks.''

Beast Machine King lets out another roar with an ATK of 5100 now surrounded in a rainbow-colored outline. Now Para worried as Dark Guardian's effect will be negated and it will get destroyed.

''Battle! Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür, attack all of his monsters and leave him into ashes!'' Yako ordered as his monster responds, locking its blasters to the opposing monsters. ''Flashing Destructive Bullets!''

Barbaros fires a barrage of energy, bullet-like blasts from his arm weapons, firing all of them towards Para's monsters.

''Thanks to **Ultimate Wall** , I take no damage for the first damage this turn and then we take halve!'' Para declares sounding terrified. His trap glows, surrounding the brick wall monster in a barrier. Barbaros's energy bullets tear through the wall, destroying said monster. Defense Wall's destruction at least helped them not to take the full damage. However, Barbaros Ür's rampage did not end as the half beast-chimera-cyborg continues firing its wave of energy bullets, piercing through the Labyrinth Wall and even the Dark Guardian. Both monsters exploded as the brothers took a combine damage of 1700LP.

Yako scoffs, seeing them still standing even after his absolute certain kill move.

''I shouldn't be surprised you two are still standing but that won't change the outcome.'' Yako said angrily, already annoyed with these two and wishes to go to save his adoptive father. ''Since I was able to attack this turn thanks to **Level Spreader** , I can draw 1 card.''

He drew his top card and almost startles. It wasn't a good card but something told him this will come in handy soon, eyeing Yugi.

''…'' Yugi eyes back at Yako, almost able to tell what he had and nods.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Yako declares setting his card facedown. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Yugi H: 3 & __Yako_ _H: 0 – 7200LP / Para H: 0 & __**Dox H: 1 – 800LP**_

The Paradox Brothers were panting, not believing they would be in this position. They didn't expect these two to be this powerful no less capable of destroying their most powerful monsters. They had to win or else Taiyo Tenma will put an end to them.

''This duel isn't over yet as my brother and I shall be the victory!'' Dox declares, confident they shall become the true victories. Yako stares not believing that. ''Prove it.''

Dox got madder, shouting. ''I draw!''

He drew and widens his eyes, drawing the card that their master gave them with the means to defeat Yugi.

''By paying half my Life Points, I can summon this card from my hand!'' Dox declares. Para blinks before smirking as he nods. Soon their Life Points became 400 as a large demonic gate shot out from the ground, startling Yugi and Yako.

''Arrive to your perdition and open up the gates to the endless depths of the darkest abyss!'' Para and Dox both chanted in unity. ''Appear, the Gatekeeper of the Underworld; **Abyss Guardian**!''

The gate's doors open up as something large emerges out from it. The monster resembled more towards Gate Guardian except it was thinner and its color scheme was darker and had sharp, demonic-like blades sticking out across the side of the body from the arms and legs, even the shoulders that resemble like large bat wings. The thunder ring on the back was distorted with the spheres connecting the ring were like demonic shurikens. The face even looked demonic with Sanga of the Thunder over the forehead.

 **Abyss Guardian Lvl 12 ATK: 3900 DEF: 3950**

''Another Gate Guardian.'' Yugi said in alarm, not expecting this. The Paradox Brother chuckled as they then performed their acrobatic backflipping performance.

''And he is our most powerful creature.'' Para says with Dox adding. ''One you will never defeat.''

Yako didn't buy such nonsense. His Beast Machine King had superior ATK and one that this new monster didn't. The part of concern he had was he wasn't sure what this card's effect was. Possibly one of his adoptive father's creations?

''Not only do we not take any damage while we control Abyss and it cannot be destroyed by card effects but it has the effect to target the opponent's monster, its ATK and DEF becomes 0.'' Dox reveals the new guardian's effect, shocking Yako. ''Now go, Absolute Terror!''

Abyss Guardian unleashes dark elemental blasts of lightning, wind and water, hitting Yako's monster. Soon the monster roars in pain as its ATK dropped to 0 before dropping. Yako was very surprised by this as was Yugi.

''Battle! **Abyss Guardian** , attack Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür!'' Para and Dox command as the dark Gate Guardian extends its hands, holding its palms close. In between its hand was forming a dark sphere of energy. ''Abyss Wave!''

The sphere lights up as the monster extends it forward. The sphere reacts and became a destructive burst of energy, slashing and tearing through Barbaros Ür as if it was Swiss cheese. Soon the monster exploded as both Yugi and Yako took 3900 of damage.

''I set 1 card facedown. My turn is done.'' Dox declares smirking, setting s card behind his monster as he laughed. ''Now you have no hope to defeat the strongest of our guardians!''

Now the effect of **Plate Salvage** ended.

 _Number of turns since_ _ **Plate Salvage**_ _was activated: 2_

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _ **Yugi H: 3**_ _ & __Yako_ _H: 0_ _ **– 3300LP**_ _/ Para H: 0 & Dox H: 0 – 400LP_

It was now Yugi's turn but before he could draw the Paradox Brothers did their acrobat backflipping act.

"You have nothing that can harm us. Give up.'' Para told the tricolor head with Dox smirking. Yugi eyes the two, not sure if they were just overconfident but he wasn't going to give up yet. He wasn't going to lose here, knowing the future can be changed to prevent the death of many including his friend.

''If I gave up now, then it would really be hopeless and Reshef wins.'' Yugi said closing his eyes and seeing the images he saw through the Millennium Necklace. He wouldn't let that happen. ''I don't plan to give up now or ever!''

He places his draw hand over his deck and declares drawing swiftly. ''My turn!''

He knew whatever he drew is the card that will decide his faith. He eyes it and smiles, having the means to win.

''First I reveal my set card, Magnet Reverse! And with it I revive Berserkion back to the field!'' Yugi announces raising his hand over as one of his set cards open up. And through the card, Berserkion returned back to the field.

 **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

The Paradox Brothers saw no worry, since **Abyss Guardian** couldn't be destroyed by it. However that wasn't Yugi's plan as he plays the card he drew. ''Next I activate the spell, Monster Reincarnation! By discarding 1 card I can add a monster from my Graveyard to my hand.''

He discards a card in his hand as Yugi eyes Yako. He was staring back and nods. Yugi nods proceeding. ''And I choose to add Yako-kun's **King of the Swamp**.''

Yako's Graveyard pop out his card as he tosses it to Yugi who receives it. He smiles adding. ''And since I discarded **Delta the Magnet Warrior** , I can use his effect to banish 3 Magnet Warriors from my Graveyard to Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand or Deck!''

The spirit of a monster that looked like Beta the Magnet Warrior appeared on Yugi's field. It resembled a blue, triangle-shaped body parts monster with magnet ends attached on the feet, hands and head with two small yellow dot eyes. The Magnet Warrior releases a powerful pulse of electricity, banishing the 3 Electromagnet Warriors and soon appears Valkyrion in their place.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF. 3850

The Paradox Brothers were annoyed by his attempts summoning more of these weak monsters as they even said it. ''For what purpose will you accomplish with those weak monsters.''

Yugi forms a small smirk, about to show them tossing back **King of the Swamp** back to Yako's possession. ''By discarding **King of the Swamp** from my hand, I can add Polymerization in my hand and then I activate it, fusing both Valkyrion and Berserkion into one!''

A card pops out from Yugi's deck as he grabs it and plays it. Soon both Valkyrion and Berserkion instantly shatter but instead of their remains vanishing, they combine all together within a fusion portal.

''Bind with your magnetic bond, become one to form an unstoppable force! Charge through everything that blocks your path!'' Yugi chants as the portal grew larger. ''Fusion Summon! Come forth, **Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot**!''

The two Magna Warriors had become into one entity emerging from the portal, sparks of electricity flowing through its combined body. The top part of the body resembled heavily on Valkyrion from the head, chest and wings however the head had some protector from Berserkion along with the arms and shoulders plus the thin waist it connects to the bottom. The hands were enforced with Valkyrion's hands but the arms were Berserkion's. The left shoulder side packed large electronic laser cannon while the right hand held a sword that resembles Valkyrion but was heavily improved with Berserkion's electromagnet powers.

The bottom part of the body was composed of a 4 legged, centaur-like mechanical legs that resemble a bit from Gamma and the Electromagnet version of Alpha with twin, round electromagnetic tails of sort.

 **Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

The identical twins actually tremble at the size of this monster. ''Un-unbelievable!''

Yako smirks, expecting this was Yugi's aim. The tricolor head smiles, certain the duel was over. ''Battle!''

''N-no! This won't defeat us! I use **Abyss Guardian's** effect!'' Dox, frightened, tries to play his guardian's effect. The monster unleashes the same elemental attack that brought down Barbaros Ür. Yugi, not scared, actually smirks at this.

''I was hoping your monster can use its effect during the opponent's turn too.'' The tricolor head states startling the twins again as his set card opens up. ''I chain and activate the trap, Magnet Force!''

Imperion Magnum was then surrounded by a reflecting coating, absorbing **Abyss Guardian's** effect.

''When a Rock-Type or Machine-Type monster is targeted by a card effect, I can change the target to another monster my opponent controls.'' Yugi explains his trap's effect as the coating surrounding his monster bounces of the elemental blast right back at **Abyss Guardian**. The Paradox Brothers stared scared as their monster now had 0 ATK.

''I activate the card I send last turn, **Guardian Reflection**!'' Para declares banishing a card. Suddenly a large mirror with the elemental symbols on its corners appears and intercepts Imperion Magnum's path. ''And by banishing it, we destroy your monster!''

Yugi sees that and smirks, countering. ''I activate Imperion Magnum's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effect and activation of any of your cards and destroy it!''

The twins were shocked again as the blaster over Imperion Magnum began charging with Yugi ordering. ''Super Electromagnetic Pulse!''

The weapon fires a powerful sonic energy blast, shattering the mirror into pieces. The twins now really panicked.

''GO! Stab through the darkness!'' Yugi commanded extending his right arm forward as Imperion Magnum positions his sword for a swing. ''Super Magnet Saber Dash!''

It was a flash of the sword as Imperion Magnum slashes through **Abyss Guardian** , cutting the monster not just in half but into multiple pieces before exploding right behind it.

''This isn't over. I trigger and reveal the set Trap, **Michizure**!'' Dox declares furious, triggering his last set card. ''Now that **Abyss Guardian** was sent to the Graveyard, we can destroy 1 monster on the field and that will be your Imperion Magnum!''

The trap fires a blast at the Superconductive Battlebot, about to get rid of it.

''With that monster gone, you will never-'' Para and Dox were trying to say overconfident until Yugi smirks, interrupting them. ''A shame you won't get a chance to see if you were right.''

The twins blink confused as Yugi turns to Yako and tells him. ''Let's do it Yako-kun.''

Yako answers with a nod, triggering and flipping his set card.

''Chain! Reverse card open, **The Transmigration Prophecy**!'' Yako activates his set card. The trap opens up as it shots two rays into Yugi's Duel Disk where the Graveyard slot is.

''I can target 2 cards in the Graveyard and return them back to the owner's Deck.'' Yako states his trap's effect with a smirk. ''I pick both Berserkion and Valkyrion to return to Yugi's deck!''

The Paradox Brothers saw no logic to this as their trap hits and destroys Imperion Magnum in one blast. ''So what?!''

Yugi smiles feeling bad for them as his monster had been destroyed but his remains weren't. Suddenly they began to float startling the brother.

''So now I can use Imperion Magnum's effect! When he is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon both Berserkion and Valkyrion from my Deck to the field!'' Yugi reveals as the parts broke apart and resemble into two; once more as Valkyrion and Berserkion.

 **Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF. 3850

A chilling feeling of fear grew behind Para and Dox's backs, terrifying the two. These two couldn't have known what the other had unlike their own perfect Tag Team deck. ''H-how!''

''You're talking to one of the owners of Industrial Illusions. I'm aware of almost all the cards created.'' Yako reminded the two annoyed, done wasting time. ''End this Yugi!''

Yugi nods still in his Battle Phase as he commands. ''Valkyrion, Berserkion, attack together! Double Magnet Saber Strike!''

The Paradox Brothers held each other basically shivering of terror as the Magna Warriors came at them.

Both Valkyrion and Berserkion cross their weapons, forming a massive electrical field surrounding them. Both Para and Dox watched in terror as both Magna Warriors swung their weapons, combined to form an x-shaped, striking both brothers. They yell, being electrified by the weapon slashes before dropping to their knees. Their Life Points immediately hit 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou & Yako Tenma: 3300LP vs. Para & Dox: 0LP**

Yugi smirks as his monsters vanished. Both Para and Dox struggled to get up, not able to stand up.

The tricolor head turns to Yako and smiles giving him a thumb up. ''Nice job!''

Yako smiled nodding. "I should be telling you the same.''

Yugi smiles back as he looks over towards the castle. He knows Ichigo must be already there and he plans to get there too.

''Let's not waste time and get going.'' He declares, knowing they have the real fight to get to. Yako agrees as the two walked past the weaken Paradox Brothers towards the castle… however in the shadow of the trees dark strings began to shoot towards them.

However before they reach them, Yugi's eyes suddenly glows red as he felt darkness and one he was familiar with. '' _No, that couldn't be-_ ''

Without thinking twice the tricolor head leaps off before the strings could touch them but in fact; he wasn't the target as they attacked Yako.

''NAAII!'' Yako screams as Yugi lands and turns. He watches in terror as the strings went through Yako's skin through every limb body part, causing horrible pain. ''Yako-kun!''

The Paradox Brothers obverse also in shock unaware a figure appears behind them.

''Like a puppet to strings…'' A voice spoke behind the two. Yugi heard it as he looks forward and instantly saw both Para and Dox fly passed him. He turns to see them crashing through trees before sliding onto the ground, badly unconscious and bleeding. His purple eyes saw them in that condition, feeling bad before turning furious at who did it.

Floating behind Yako was none other than the black scaled, purple robed-like cape and purple loincloth tied by a chained-up belt dragon with black wings, horns and tail.

''I am in charge now.'' The evil Dark Leader Dragon says with an evil smirk, his demonic darkish yellow eyes with red dragon pupils almost happy to stare at Yugi. The tricolor head grits his teeth, not believing of all times he would be here.

''Dark Leader Dragon-kun!'' He shouts furious with the Dark Lord grinning, showing his dragon-like fangs. ''It's been a while, brat.''

Yugi continues glaring angrily. He bits his lips, wishing to see Ichigo but he'll have to wait until he deals with this monster first.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Kaiba and Kisara were still in their duel against the Ventriloquist of the Dead and both weren't able to do anything against the heavily protected The Last Warrior from Another Planet. With that monster in play, neither player can Summoned any monsters once more and was now even more protected. And Kaiba was near his limit with only the right amount of Life points for the Last Warrior to end him.

Kaiba's Life Points: 1700

Field: None

Hand: 4

Kisara's Life Points: 4000

Field: 1 Set Spell/Trap

Hand: 3

Ventriloquist of the Dead's Life Points: 4000

Field: **The Last Warrior from Another Planet** (having 1850ATK due to Kaiser Vorse Raider's effect), **The Last Weapon from Another Planet** (equipped to the Last Warrior), **Light of Intervention** , **The Last Armor from Another Planet** , **Imperial Custom**

Hand: 0

''My turn is over now but in my next turn, Seto Kaiba will lose and die.'' The Ventriloquist declares very confident that none can stop him not even Kaiba.

Kisara gives him a firm glare, not giving up on the person she cares for even if he is rough in the edges and basically a jerk to all. She spoke out protesting to the freak's words. ''That won't happen. I won't let Seto die by someone who only values trickery dueling fair and square.''

Seto eyes her, gazing sinister but he had to admit she was somewhat noble in what a true duelist should be; win without pathetic lock tricks.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _Kaiba_ _: 1700LP H: 4_ _/_ _ **Kisara: 4000LP H: 3**_ _/_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 4000LP H: 0_

''My turn, draw!'' Kisara shouts determined, drawing her card and starting her turn. She eyes her hand and even though she couldn't summon anything, she can still find a way.

'' _Seto… I'll do my best._ '' She told herself, not going to let the person she wanted to see ever since he left the orphanage. She wanted to admit her feelings for him and show how much she means to him. She grabs a card in her hand and plays it.''I play the spell, Trade-In. Now I can discard the Level 8 monster in my hand to the Graveyard so I can draw 2 cards.''

She sends the Level 8 from her hand as the Ventriloquist was unable to see it. Then she drew her two additional cards. They were something and ones that will help them.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' The white haired woman places 1 Spell/Trap facedown card on her field beside the other one, ending her turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 8__ _Kaiba_ _: 1700LP H: 4_ _/ Kisara: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Ventriloquist of the Dead**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 0**_

The Ventriloquist was quite disappointed of a move the woman made addressing coldly. ''Pathetic move. Now Kaiba will die. My turn!''

He draws while Kisara just glares calmly. He ignores her pathetic strong look, proceeding to enter his Battle Phase. ''The Last Warrior, attack Kaiba and end him!''

The Last Warrior flashes his eyes as he instantly appears before Kaiba again. The blue-eyes duelist stares as the monster's blaster shoulder began to charge up while extending its gigantic arm back.

''Forbidden Attack!'' He shouts as to allure his opponent the Last Warrior was prepared to crush Kaiba with its extended fist. However, Kisara saw it and quickly discards a card from her hand.

''I discard **Kuriboh** from my hand, activating his effect.'' She declares which in turn shocked Kaiba widen. Instead of firing its blaster, the Last Warrior swings its giant arm forward at Kaiba only to be intercepted by a brown furry fiend with purple eyes and green claws. The monster grew in size and absorbed the blow from the alien-like creature before exploding.

Kaiba's Life Points were untouched but his pride was a different story as he turns angrily towards Kisara. ''You dare use that trash card?''

''It saved you from losing, didn't it?'' Kisara replies pretty amazed he would be so ungrateful to protect him but then again from all those stories, he hates Kuriboh a lot mainly the fact that Yugi uses that card. She sighs, not going to argue at a time like this.

''…'' Seto snarls silently with his back turn towards her, not admitting anything. Kisara just smiles, knowing he means well.

The puppeteer became annoyed, looking at his card and sadly it was a monster he couldn't summon due to the Last Warrior's effect. He couldn't do anything this turn.

''This isn't over. In my next turn, I will win.'' He vows, more than certain that he will win in the next turn. ''I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 9__ _ **Kaiba**_ _ **: 1700LP H: 4**_ _/ Kisara: 4000LP H: 2 /_ _Ventriloquist of the Dead_ _: 4000LP H: 1_

''… There won't be a next turn.'' Kaiba suddenly declares startling the Ventriloquist. ''What?''

''My turn, draw!'' Kaiba shouts ignoring his questioning drawing his top card. He eyes it and slowly chuckles at first before becoming a pure evil laugh. ''Hahahahaha!''

Kisara watches this pretty unease by that laughter. Even the puppeteer was annoyed as he demanded. ''What is so funny? Have you realized you cannot win?''

''Wrong.'' Kaiba stated now firmly and serious. ''I already have what I need to defeat you.''

The Ventriloquist was confused by what he said. Defeat him? Impossible. He doesn't have the means to-

''I activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one Spell or Trap cards on the field!'' Kaiba, interrupting the Ventriloquist's train of thought, activates a card already in his hand. ''I choose to destroy **The Last Weapon from Another Planet**!''

A powerful typhoon manifests over the sky, destroying only the alien sword weapon of the Last Warrior into pieces.

''Meaningless. That changes nothing.'' The puppeteer said unconcern as this won't leave any-

''It will as I activate the trap, **Breakthrough Skill**!'' Kisara, now interrupting him, reveals her set trap. The trap fires a beam and stuns the Last Warrior.

''What?!'' The Ventriloquist utters in shock. Kisara smiled explaining her card. ''By targeting a monster you control, I negate its effects and that monster will be **The Last Warrior from Another Planet**.''

The Ventriloquist glares angrily, not believing she drew the trap that can shut down the Last Warrior's loop effect. Kaiba eyes the white haired woman impressed, not expecting she would have that card.

''Now we can summon our monsters and I choose to activate my last set card, **Silver's Cry**!'' Kisara proceeds her turn confident, triggering her last set card. ''With this, I can Special Summon a Normal Dragon-Type monster from the Graveyard.''

A light descends over the sky follow by a mighty roar.

''Revived legendary white dragon that rules the heavens! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kisara chants upon as the light dives through the clouds, revealing to be the legendary white dragon with blue eyes. The monster roars behind Kisara smiling.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The Ventriloquist wasn't expecting this at all, not at all as he was aware there were only four copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

'' _Impossible! That was the card she sent before-_ '' He tries to recall the woman's last turn with that Trade-In but before he could be sure Kaiba interrupts revealing his own copy of Blue-Eyes in his hand.

''I now reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to Special Summon this card.'' Kaiba declares as a burst of blue electricity flashes in the sky as he chants holding forward another card. ''Evolve my embodiment and pride and leave no trace of any who stand in our way, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!''

The card glows as blue lightning strikes the ground behind him. Ichigo looks behind him widening her eyes as something was flying down fast almost like lightning, floating now behind him. This dragon was no doubt the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon except its body was covered in glowing pattern lines that resembles lightning. Even its body looked like it gotten sharper as if it was lightning bolt with its eyes ever so glowing blue.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The Ventriloquist sweats, not expecting to confront two of the legendary white dragons, the very things he was trying to prevent.

''T-this changes-'' He tries to sound strong but once again Kaiba interrupts announcing. ''I fuse both Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon without Polymerization.''

This shocked the puppeteer as both dragons shot up flying at max speed.

''With your two-headed white eyes, tear through any that opposes your pride!'' Seto and Kisara both chanted as the light of his two dragons expands widely as their heads lay on the other to resemble a heart. ''Fusion Summon! Emerge, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!''

What emerged was a two-headed dragon that resembles Blue-Eyes White Dragon but with two heads as well as having the same appearance as the Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon with larger wings, descending over the field. The dragon's lightning patterns glow as both its heads let out a fierce roar.

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The Ventriloquist stares very worried, not even sure what this monster could do and that was the frightening part.

''Battle! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, attack **The Last Warrior from Another Planet**!'' Kaiba orders as his twin-headed white dragon roars. Their blue eyes glow furious, opening their mouth charging a sphere of electricity in one mouth and the other that resembles blue flames.

''Twin Burn Stream of Destruction!'' Both he and Kisara shout as the two-headed dragon unleashes their attacks, infusing to become a larger electrical-fire blast. The Ventriloquist braces himself as the Last Warrior withstood that destructive blast consuming through him, only taking 1200 of damage.

''You have failed to destroy me this turn. Now in my-'' The Ventriloquist began to say, panting a bit as the blast dies out but once it did the Last Warrior lets out a strange cry. He turns to his monster in confusion until he sees a strange burn through his alien's chest. Suddenly the mark shot a strange light as the Last Warrior yells in pain before dissolving into light. The Ventriloquist was startled by this. ''IMPOSSIBLE! THE LAST WARRIOR WASN'T-''

''Any monster that Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon battles isn't destroyed by battle; it will be banished instead.'' Kisara informs him, recalling what Seto once said to Ichigo in their duel in the café. She made sure to remember that.

The puppeteer shivers, not possible that this was happening. ''H-how can this-''

He wasn't going to finish his sentence as Kaiba interrupts playing a card from his hand. ''I'm done playing games with trash like you! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fuse! Now I return Twin Burst back to my Extra Deck and next Special Summon back both dragons used for its Fusion Summon!''

The two-headed oars glowing before splitting back into Kisara's Blue-Eyes and Kaiba's Alternative version, both letting out a roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The Ventriloquist was now truly afraid, backing away to see such odds now against him actually causing himself to sweat. He had the perfect combo and the means to win and instead he falls short by that woman's involvement.

''This wasn't supposed to happen!'' He calls out trying to back away more. Kaiba snarls as he raises his arm as the dragons roar.

''Attack him directly our dragons!'' Kaiba orders as he and Kisara command in union. "Burst-Burn Stream of Destruction!''

Both white dragons unleash a blast of blue electricity and flames all targeting towards the exposed Ventroloquist.

''NNOOOO!'' He shouts as the two blasts consume him and exploded upon impact.

 **Duel Screen: Winner… Seto Kaiba: 1700LP & Kisara: 4000LP vs. Ventriloquist of the Dead: 0LP **

The blast dies off as the Ventriloquist was found unconscious on the ground. Both white dragons with blue eyes roar, becoming sparks of light vanishing.

Kisara smiled joyful for this as she won her first duel with Seto.

''We won!'' She declares happily. Seto, however, wasn't satisfied as this wasn't even the real battle. ''… Not until Mokuba is rescue and I make that Pegasus pay.''

Kisara sighs not surprised he would act like this especially to someone who is brainwashed by whatever this Dark Being was. Ichigo didn't make much sense but since there are things like cat girls and Dragon Knights and spirits; it's not far-fetched to admit Seto needs to understand Pegasus isn't himself.

''Just try to understand reason Seto and don't kill the guy. Please?'' She asks him nicely, hoping for once he trusts her. Seto eyes her, seeing her clear blue eyes almost glowing. He eyes her firm.

''… I'll think about.'' He answers, walking forward to the door. Kisara eyes him blinking before smiling, glad he is listening for once. Seto goes ahead and opens the doors.

As Seto and Kisara enter the castle at last, Ichigo and Ishizu were about to reach the top of the castle. Meanwhile Jonouchi and Gekko are still fighting through the Chevalier forces and Yugi and Yako are in a bad position with the appearance of the Dark Lord. Time is counting that much closer to Reshef's resurrection. Can the Dark Being be stopped before it is too late?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Epsilon the Magnet Warrior- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1700, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Effect**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 73 of DKR Volume 2)**

Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck or Graveyard. If this card is in your Graveyard: Banish it and send 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters you control; Special Summon 1 "Magna Warrior" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of " **Epsilon the Magnet Warrior** " once per turn.

 **_Magnetic Field- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a Level 4 or lower EARTH Rock-Type monster: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Magnetic Field" once per turn. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, when an EARTH Rock-Type monster you control battled an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand.

 ***Magnet Retract- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 ''Magnet Warrior'' monster from your hand or face-up on the field; add 1 ''Magnet'' Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand.

 **_Delta the Magnet Warrior- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Effect**

Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Delta The Magnet Warrior"; Special Summon 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Delta The Magnet Warrior" once per turn.

 **_Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot- Lvl 10, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Rock/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this face-up card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon both 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" and 1 "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior" from your hand and/or Deck, ignoring their Summoning conditions.

* * *

 **Yako's new cards:**

 ***Note: Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür is in its Manga form which is why it's a Fusion Monster than the OCG/TCG Effect Monster. I like the Fusion version more***

 **_King of the Swamp- Lvl 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 1100, ATT: WATER, Type: Aqua/Effect**

Effect: This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.

 ***Level** **Spreader- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 monster you control. All face-up monster(s) your opponent has their Level reduce by 1 for each monster they control. Next increase the Level of the targeted monster by the same amount for each monster your opponent controls. If the targeted monster attacks this turn, draw 1 card.

 **_Big Bang Shot- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.

 **_Rainbow Veil- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only.

 **_The Transmigration Prophecy- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 2 cards in the Graveyard(s); shuffle those targets into the Deck(s).

* * *

 **Para's new cards:**

 **_** **Plate Salvage- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **(Anime Card)**

Effect: Until your 2nd End Phase after this card's activation, negate the effects of all Field Spell Cards on the field.

 **_Lightning Vortex- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

 ***Ultimate Wall- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control 1 Level 11 or higher ''Guardian'' monster and/or a Level 7 LIGHT, WIND or WATER monster; Special Summon 1 ''Labyrinth Wall'' and 1 ''Defense Wall'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard in Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, your monster cannot attack another monster except ''Labyrinth Wall'' or ''Defense Wall''. If you would take damage for the first time since this card was activated, you don't and while this card is on the field; any damage you take is halved. If you do not control a ''Guardian'' or Level 7 LIGHT, WIND or WATER monster on your field, destroy this card and all monsters Special Summoned under this effect.

 ***Guardian Reflection- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: You can also activate this card from your Graveyard by banishing it. When a Guardian or Level 7 LIGHT, WIND or WATER monster(s) is selected for an attack; destroy the attacking monster.

* * *

 **Dox's new cards:**

 ***** **Storm Clashing- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Both players can Special Summon up to 2 Level 7 LIGHT, WIND OR WATER monster(s) from their hand.

 **_** **Gate Guardian Ritual- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

 **(YGOPRO version)**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Gate Guardian" from your hand or Deck. You must also Tribute from your hand or field 1 each of "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin" and "Suijin".

 ***Abyss Guardian- Lvl 12, ATK: 3900, DEF: 3950, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by paying halve of your Life Points and if you have a ''Gate Guardian'' in your Graveyard. You take no damage while this card is on the field. It cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: Target 1 monster your opponent control, its ATK and DEF becomes 0. If this card leaves the field; during the End Phase, target 1 ''Gate Guardian'' and Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning condition.

 **_Michizure- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when a monster is sent from the field to your Graveyard. Select and destroy 1 monster on the field. (You can activate this card during the Damage Step.)

* * *

 **Kisara's new cards:**

 **_Trade-In- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards.

 **_** **Kuriboh** **\- Lvl 1, ATK: 2750, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle (this is a Quick Effect).

 **_** **Breakthrough Skill- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn.

 **_Silver** **'s Cry** **\- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only activate 1 "Silver's Cry" per turn.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

As Ichigo and Ishizu arrived inside the castle and was confronted in a bad situation along with Kaiba, Yugi is in a darker bad position with Yako controlled by the arrival of Dark Leader Dragon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Want to clear up that **Gate Guardian Ritual** is a Ritual Spell used in Duelist of the Roses. Since YGOPRO made the card to be used as an Anime Card, I thought it would be handy to use that card to summon Gate Guardian faster. There's another Ritual Spell that can bring out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon SO expect that card in the near ''future''. Won't tell you when or by whom (maybe Kaiba, maybe Kisara?). Guess only time will tell. AND before anyone asks, no, Gate Guardian isn't a Ritual Monster for this.

Let me say this now; since the original Kisara's Ka was Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I don't need to make the modern ''DKR only'' Kisara's list of new cards to include Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Other Blue-Eyes cards for sure but those are for another day.

I want someone to clarify with me how many turns **Plate Salvage** is supposed to last because in the Anime it is one thing… THE TEXT in the Anime does not explain it well or better translate and the one in YGOPRO makes more sense but does not in the ANIME. So someone, please clarified with this with me? Thanks.

* * *

 **Warning:** So the Internet is going to die. If no one knew, Net Neutrally (to better call the protection that transfer Data of Data in the Internet) will be removed in favor of making us pay for the use of Internet. Like a second payment that you put in Internet use... now you have to do the same with Youtube and other stuff. So... if that happens, I'll reveal the end of DKR because I'm too poor to pay more for the Internet. Sigh... Just wanted to clear this up.


	21. The Two Sided Duels of Fate!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 21 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 21: The Two Sided Duels of Fate!**

After so many stairs that made her angry, Ichigo and Ishizu arrived at the top of Pegasus's castle. The red cherry head sighs, a little glad she was part cat or else she would be panting hard.

"We have arrived.'' Ishizu says calmly, relief to have come this fast. Ichigo looks ahead and sees the large iron doors of the castle already open up and even that weird masked guy with the puppet there on the ground, unconscious.

''A little late too because Kaiba-baka must have gotten here first.'' Ichigo states the obvious, walking ahead with the Egyptian woman beside her, entering the castle.

Once they enter, Ichigo slightly drops her mouth not believing how large the place was, thinking back that Yugi was stretching the truth that the castle was larger than most.

''THIS PLACE IS HUGE NYA!'' Ichigo shouts, even able to hear her echoes. She looks around, seeing endless paths and hallways. She didn't even know where to go first, even with her cat senses. She did, however spot a strange door.

''Do not worry; I know the way where Pegasus and the tablet of Reshef are. I can sense-'' Ishizu informs the red cherry head but she didn't reply to her surprise. ''Ichigo?''

Ishizu turns to see Ichigo was gone. She was much shock, looking around and did see a door open. She walks over there and sees her inside a dining room.

Ichigo was staring at a painted portrait of a young woman with beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes wearing a lovely blue dress with pink ribbons. She wasn't sure why but Ichigo tell from the portrait that the woman had a wonderful good soul and heart.

Ishizu joins her, seeing the woman's face as well.

''Who's she?'' Ichigo asks, never seeing anyone so lovely. Ishizu didn't know much about her but just enough to tell the redhead pigtail. ''She must be Pegasus' wife.''

Ichigo eyes her pretty amazed that guy who likes cartoons had a wife… but it made a lot of sense too. The woman had a smile that admired Ichigo's brown eyes almost as if she was a fairy tale character. And yet she never saw her in real life or at least an old lady who resembles her.

''She seemed so happy Nya. He must be happy having her. Why haven't I met her yet?'' She asks, wondering whatever happened to her. She would get her answer as a voice spoke. ''Because she no longer alive in this realm.''

Ichigo blinks, hearing that voice coming above her. She looks up and stares almost paralyzed to see that strange man who's dead that Yugi referred as Shadi floating over her. Just looking at him caused the girl to pop her cat ears and tail screaming. ''AW GOD-''

Ishizu tries to hold her, calming her down. Ichigo shivers, really wanting to scream but tries not to… just not that easy. She's afraid of scary stuff, especially ghosts. The spirit of Shadi descends and stood in the same ground level as the two women.

''I apologize. My spirit would frighten others.'' Shadi apologizes to scare the red cherry head who grins very nervously and sweating. She replies trying to sound brave. ''N-n-no problem.''

Shadi nods eyeing the young girl who had went far in this journey. He knew she came to help Yugi and that takes a strong heart. ''You have traveled far Ichigo Momomiya but there is but a little more to go.''

''G-good, I guess?'' Ichigo replies, still unease to be talking to… thin air basically.

''I implore that you must save Pegasus or Taiyo Tenma as he now calls himself.'' Shadi asks of her almost as a request. ''My tale is long. Will you hear me out?''

Ichigo blinks, actually curious about why the man is like this or what he was like. She nods smiling. ''Sure Nya! I want to know about his wife and why he's doing this.''

Shadi was impressed this young girl was willing to hear this story and nods. ''To learn the truth takes courage.''

Ichigo grins, happy he thinks so. Shadi nods as he focuses as the room already them began to change and morph, shocking the red cherry head.

''Hear my tale of the tragedy of Pegasus.'' He begins to state as their surroundings changed. Ichigo and Ishizu watch as they were now in some large, sunny field. There, they spot a younger Pegasus with the young girl who would be his wife. Ichigo blinks, really not expecting that man to look the same as he does in the present.

''It all began when he met his wife, Cyndia.'' Shadi begins to explain showing the two lovers playing, talking and even Pegasus drawing a younger Cyndia who giggles. ''She and Pegasus were drawn to each other, enjoying their company and desire to be together forever.''

Ichigo blushes that just watching them reminded her of how she and Yugi were as kids. All theirs laughs and playing and being together made them really happy. Oddly those two were like them except they remain together.

Suddenly the area changes into light before becoming a church as an older Pegasus was going to married his beloved and did… until Cyndia collapsed all of a sudden to everyone's shock.

''However, right after they were married, she became sick and ultimately died by the disease.'' Shadi states as the area once more changes into that of a graveyard. Pegasus was there, crying as he looked at the tombstone of his beloved. Ichigo cries too, feeling his pain. They were so happy and it felt wrong of them to be separated from each other. It wasn't right.

The area changes into that of Egypt with Pegasus searching for something.

''Pegasus became heartbroken, losing the only meaning in his life and so he sought out a way to bring her back… leading him to I who was alive at the time and the Millennium Items.'' Shadi continues the tale now showing the women of the time Pegasus met Shadi when he was still alive. There Ichigo's colors became pale watching Shadi of that time insert the Millennium Eye into Pegasus' left eye and heard his horrifying screams.

''I tested him and he passed, gaining the Millennium Eye and with it a chance to find a way to bring back the one he loved more than life.'' Shadi says, slightly frowning that he may have been careless that time unaware of the fragment of Zorc's soul.

''…'' Ichigo watches now as the area changes seeing Pegasus making his card game of Duel Monsters and even though he loved it, he missed his lover.

Ichigo thought immediately about Yugi and how broken she felt having lost him when she thought Deep Blue killed him. She never felt such pain in her life; she didn't want it to ever happen again.

The area suddenly changes now to a room with a present Pegasus sleeping until something suddenly awaken him.

''Time passed and Pegasus awoke from a dream. He wandered the globe, drawn by an unseen power. He visited many ancient ruins until his journey led him back to Egypt.'' Shadi explains as the area changes now showing Pegasus enter some ancient room and there saw a tablet. Ichigo eyes it and gaps, seeing the image of the creature that killed the Pharaoh in the vision.

''By chance, he found a stone tablet. Sealed within it was Reshef the Dark Being. And thus began Pegasus's tragedy.'' Shadi says looking at Pegasus' surprising expression at the tablet and began to study it for many hours.

''He slowly deciphered the stone tablet and realized the calamity it could unleash.'' Shadi says showing Pegasus' shock when he had learned the truth. ''It could bring eternal darkness to the world. So Pegasus was determined to prevent Reshef's escape. But as he further studied the stone tablet, he was unaware that he was falling under Reshef's spell.''

Ichigo blinks looking and to her dreadful surprise she sees the tablet, almost covering Pegasus in its influence just as he learned a way to seal Reshef forever.

''The Egyptian God Cards are needed to seal the stone tablet but they can also be used to resurrect Reshef. Pegasus sought the Egyptian God Cards to seal Reshef forever and was going to ask Yugi Mutou for his help…'' Shadi states but as he did the tablet now glows and consumes Pegasus in its control. ''But, under Reshef's spell, he did the exact opposite now controlling Pegasus completely.''

The area turned dark and changes now inside Pegasus' castle with the tablet of Reshef now on the wall. Pegasus, dressed and now Taiyo Tenma, smirks commencing his sinister plan as he held a card version of Reshef of the Dark Being.

''He created Reshef as a Duel Monster card and used it, absorbing the very Gods which freed Reshef and turned the Egyptian God Cards to stone.'' Shadi tells them as the tablet had absorb the power of the Gods from Yugi's possessed and at the same time the Millennium Puzzle along the other items vanished. ''The Millennium Items were also scattered across the globe due to Pharaoh Atem's order to scatter them so Reshef could never have them either I hopes someone can find them all and restore the Gods back to normal.''

Ichigo frowns not expecting this whole thing started by some piece of rock. The area changes back to normal now, back inside the dining room of the castle.

''Ichigo, you must not hate Pegasus.'' Shadi asks of the red cherry head who eyes him. ''Hatred makes your spirit as tainted as Reshef's.

Ichigo didn't actually felt like hating Pegasus; she now had another reason to win besides saving Yugi's friend and stopping that Dark Being. Still, it confused her a lot. ''Eh good to know Nya?''

Shadi oddly makes a small smile nodding, believing in her. ''You must enter the final battle with a pure spirit. I wish you luck.''

Giving her the best of luck, Shadi disappears. Ichigo shivers a bit still amazed she spoke with a ghost and not fainted. New record to write in her dairy. ''Thanks… I guess.''

''He speaks the truth.'' Ishizu informs her, believing the man who had guarded half of the Millennium Items. Ichigo hums, knowing that ghost was right about hatred… but that didn't change about the hatred of another person she knew who would hate Pegasus. ''… Kaiba is going to doom us all isn't he?''

Ishizu slightly blushes, not sure how to reply to that. Ichigo sighs as they left the room and needed to stop Reshef before Kaiba does something stupid.

However, for the two, that wouldn't happen as they arrived in a large room that held the Duelist Kingdom's finals and saw Kaiba dueling one of those Chevaliers. Ichigo did spot Kisara watching the duel beside Kaiba, both glad to see she was there but also the fact she couldn't hold him by a lease. Guess Kaiba had no such thing.

''Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kaiba commands as his white dragon roars unleashing its destructive lightning breath. ''Burst Stream of Destruction!''

The blast tears through the Chevalier, destroying it. Kaiba scoffs disappointed as Ichigo spoke up serious. ''Kaiba-Baka.''

Kaiba turns and glares seeing that girl now. It had to be her; it couldn't be Yugi or the mutt Jonouchi.

''Ichigo!'' Kisara utters almost happy to see her alright. Ichigo waved smiling and silently to Kisara blushing.

''Humph. So you alone finally showed up but you're too late Momomiya.'' Kaiba tells her coldly having a dark glare of pure hate to only the man that kidnap his brother for a second time. ''That Pegasus... I will crush him myself and make sure he never bothers me or takes my brother ever again!''

Ichigo stares firmly at him, figuring he would hate the guy who's possessed.

''Kaiba, you cannot win alone. One Egyptian God Card isn't enough.'' Ishizu tries to reason to the Blue-Eyes duelist, making him see this all will be futile if he fights alone. ''You have no chance. Not against Pegasus and Reshef the Dark Being.''

Kaiba scoffs waving his arm opposing such nonsense. He can defeat anyone, even Yugi if he wanted to. ''My deck is perfect! Whoever the opponent may be, defeat isn't in the cards!''

''Is that so, Nii-san?'' A voice suddenly declares. Everyone heard it and turns to see Mokuba above them, standing on the edge. He was smirking with a lifeless stare declaring. ''Then duel the girl with your perfect deck.''

''Wh-what? Mokuba? Wh-what are you saying?'' A shocking Kaiba demanded with a look of surprise although he tried to be firm.

Ichigo felt something was really wrong with the younger Kaiba sibling as he said shrugging his shoulders still smirking evilly. ''Reshef is going to rule this world anyway. It's better to quit fighting and accept fate. That's why I'm going to jump from here if you don't beat the girl.''

Kaiba widens his eyes almost angrily, knowing Mokuba better he would never do such a thing. Even Kisara knew something was amidst, feeling it.

''Mokuba is being possessed.'' Ishizu lets the others know feeling his spirit controlled by possibly Reshef. Kaiba glares furious, assuming better that it was his doing.

''PEGASUS! How dare you! SHOW YOURSELF!'' Seto yells furious demanding to see the coward. Mokuba oddly laughs at this, asking him with a cocky face. ''Well Nii-san? You can leap off to the edge instead or you can win me back by destroying that girl in a duel.''

Kaiba glares clinching his fists, not having the time for such trivia but his brother's life meant more to him than anything else even to swallow down his own pride. ''Mokuba...''

Ichigo didn't see this as an issue. She can transform as her heroine persona, Mew Ichigo, and save the little guy way before he falls or even in mid-way.

''I'm going to try to reach him.'' Ichigo announces, about to grab on her Mew Pendant around her neck but then Kaiba stops her waving his duel arm, triggering his high-tech Duel Disk. ''Don't bother!''

Ichigo stares at him to see him setting up his headset, eyeing at her. He had this sinister look of approval as if this is something he doesn't mind doing.

''It seems faith has other plans for us.'' Seto states, not dueling Ichigo for the stake of being told what to do but to finally put the coffin on this assumption that this girl defeated him and prove she won with only pure luck. He's already proved it beating her in their rematch so when he beats her again this time, this thing ends. ''I already know I can defeat you alone and I intend to do it again, Momomiya.''

Ichigo stares at him upset, not believing he's willing to do this now of all times… still what choice she had accepting. ''… Fine then Nya. But I'm doing it to save Mokuba-kun, Pegasus-kun and Yugi's friend Nya.''

Kaiba did not startle or react to this as Ichigo pulls her right hand over her chest, having her deck. Ever since she lost to Kaiba and Mai, she realized she only wanted to win for the sole purpose to win but now she has a reason to win besides victory alone.

''I learn my lesson from my desire to beat you before just for satisfaction. I now know I have to win for a better reason than victory alone Nya and I will!'' Ichigo spoke up with a voice of pure determination, sliding her deck into her Duel Disk. She then grabs the card Yugi gave her before she headed out, revealing it to Kaiba. To his shock, it was Ra fully restored.

''Kaiba, I ante up the Winged God Dragon of Ra and you ante up the Giant God Solder of Obelisk and whoever wins gets those cards.'' Ichigo bets the duel with the Egyptian God that has both Yugi and Atem's feelings. Kaiba just stares at her, slowly forming a smirk by how full of herself she was acting but respected it. ''… Very well, but a kitty cat like you will never be able to summon Ra.''

Ishizu stares knowing Kaiba speaks the truth. Only one who can read Ra's ancient text can control the strongest God monster. Ichigo shook her head, not caring about whatever he says as she won't abandon what Yugi passed on to her, replying still determine. ''Then I'll find another way Nya! I have to for the words of courage Yugi-kun gave me!''

''…'' Kaiba stares silent, wondering if she was just stupid or reckless but he didn't care either way. Ichigo stares back, activating her Duel Disk. She had to remember to place faith in her cards and in herself and the strong feelings Yugi gave her and what she learned of Pegasus. She had to win for those reasons.

The two duelists walked and stood in the middle of the Duel Arena that once held Duelist Kingdom's finals. Kaiba was standing on the left, where Pegasus would be while Ichigo stood on the right where Yugi or Jonouchi would be. Kisara and Ishizu watched on their duelist's side behind them.

''Go on then, start!'' Mokuba demanded, giving the signal to start the show. With a moment to waste, both duelists stare at the other swinging their draw hands to their decks.

''DUEL!'' Both Ichigo and Kaiba shouted, drawing their 5 cards and commence their rematch.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 4000LP**

Kisara frowns, really opposing this idea but she knew this is what they wanted. She only hoped Ichigo wins because if Seto wins… the world might end.

''I will start first Momomiya!'' Kaiba declares, not here to give her the chance to do anything stupid like her Love Dragon setup. Ichigo nods, accepting his terms eyeing her hand. ''Fine then Nya.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Kaiba: 4000LP H: 5**_

Kaiba had been waiting for the day he can settle this nonsense with this girl ad put a rest of her and now he can and this time he will use all means to put an end to her.

"This is when I will show you the full potential of my power, Momomiya! My turn!'' Kaiba declares, drawing his top card fiercely. "I'll begin to activate the Continuous Spell, **Different Dimension Hanger**!''

Appearing above them materialized two claw-like machines that took two cards from Kaiba's deck and banishes them.

''I banish these 2 Union monsters from the game for now as I summon **A-Assault Core**!'' Kaiba proceeds summoning his yellow-orange tank to the field.

 **A-Assault Core Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 200**

Ichigo gulps as she has seen him use this before and knew what will come next. Suddenly both claws reappear and were holding the blue dragon-like robot and the green dinosaur-like robot.

''Now I can use **Different Dimension Hanger's** true effect, Special Summoning both **B-Buster Drake** and **C-Crush Wyvern** that were removed.'' Kaiba declares as both his other Union monsters appear beside the other.

 **B-Buster Drake Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800**

 **C-Crush Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000**

Ichigo panics as she knew what will happen next as Kaiba announces. ''With all three, I banished my 3 Union Monsters!''

Suddenly all three monsters fly up, combining themselves.

''ABC, combine your powers and annihilate any that oppose you!'' Seto chants as all three monsters glow, swirling to form one. ''Fusion Summon! Assemble, **ABC-Dragon Buster**!''

The group watches as the two-headed, twin large blasters winged machine tank monster appears on the field.

 **ABC-Dragon Buster Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Kaiba finishes his turn setting a card behind his monster. He crosses his arms, glaring coldly at Ichigo who gulps.

''Kaiba isn't afraid to go all out against Ichigo then.'' Ishizu states able to tell when Kaiba was taking things easy or not.

''I'm not surprised. Seto wants to save Mokie…'' Kisara says understanding why Seto is being this serious but also that made no excuse eyeing towards Ichigo. ''But I also don't want him to torment Ichigo either.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Kaiba: 4000LP H: 3_

Ichigo stares still stun, not sure how she'll challenge something like Dragon Buster. Kaiba had 3 cards in his hand and he can use that monster's effect, discarding a card and banishing a card. She can't make a mistake or it will cost her.

''Well? I don't have all day.'' Kaiba demands impatiently, not going to let her wait all day. Ichigo shot him a look, not having a choice but to continue. ''… Fine then Nya. My turn, draw!''

She draws and eyes the card she drew. Ichigo became surprised, realizing her only option was to act like Kaiba to Kaiba. She tells herself. '' _I have to hit hard, really hard, or else I won't even last the next turn._ ''

Without a second thought, she grabs two cards in her hand and sets them. ''I'll start by setting 2 cards facedown.''

She then holds up another card and plays it. ''And next I play the spell, Graceful Charity! I can draw-''

''I know what the card does, don't waste my time.'' Kaiba interrupts her irritated, not here to waste more of his time. Ichigo just gives him another look protesting holding the card she drew. ''Let me finish why, don't you Nya! Now I chain that with this Quick-Play Spell card, Serial Spell!''

Kaiba became disarmed seeing that spell she's about to use, actually thinking she's gone crazy. ''Are you really that insane to use that card?''

Ichigo smiles very serious about it responding back. ''I sure am Nya! Now I discard my entire hand and then my spell copies Graceful Charity!''

She draws her 3 cards but discards 2 but then once again she draws and discards the same amount, leaving her with only 2 cards.

Ichigo smiles again, declaring as a card in her Graveyard glows. ''I use the effect of **Love Bunny** once it was sent to the Graveyard.''

Appearing in ghostly form was an adorable white rabbit with pink spot, wearing a red bowtie in the shape of a heart.

''I send 2 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard and next I can Special Summon a Love Dragon from my Deck with its effect negated.'' Ichigo explains, sending two more cards away as she calls forth. ''Come out my newly born lovely dragon, **Love Dragon LV2**!''

Appearing in light from **Love Bunny** appears the now hatched baby version of Love Dragon.

 **Love Dragon LV2 Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800**

''Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Love Joining**!'' Ichigo proceeds, playing the very spell she used against Kaiba in their first duel. He glares remembering it too well as she reminds him winking. ''Thanks to this, I can Special Summon up to 3 Love Dragons as long as their combine Level is equal to or less than the Level of the highest ATK monster my opponent has Nya!''

Kaiba's **ABC-Dragon Buster** began to suddenly glow as three portals appear in heart-shaped forms. Emerging from each one were the same Love Dragons that Kaiba had to deal with in his first duel against Ichigo… and he was pissed just seeing them.

 **Love Dragon LV1 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 500**

 **Love Dragon LV3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

''These monsters.'' Kaiba mutters angrily, staring at those annoying dragons like a bad Deja-vu. Ichigo smiles thinking the same think but a good Deja-vu announcing. ''Just like before, I activate **Love Dragon LV4's** effect, releasing all 4 Love Dragons in order to Special Summon my ace monster Nya!''

 **Love Dragon LV4** lets out a powerful roar, glowing brightly pink. All other younger Love Dragons enter the oldest body, becoming energy as **Love Dragon LV4** began to evolve.

''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!'' Ichigo chants as pink swirls of energy surrounds her **Love Dragon LV4** in shape of an egg. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

The energy-like egg hatches to become the true adult Love Dragon emerges spreading its beautiful wings and letting out a powerful roar.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

Kisara blushes oddly admiring the beauty of Ichigo's ace monster while Ishizu smiles.

''This is very much like our last duel, remember?'' Ichigo asks Kaiba smiling that was the same combo that won her the duel. Kaiba grits his teeth slightly, remaining his composure as he replied. ''… Sadly.''

''And much like last time, I have to win because I need to!'' Ichigo announces, believing in herself that she can succeed. Kaiba scoffs by her silly assumptions, protesting ''Don't make me laugh. If you really are fighting for Yugi, then you'll never hope to beat me. Period.''

Ichigo frowns, not going to let his words put her down in their rematch. She won't fail like back then and she won't doubt her Deck and her cards' feelings.

''I can too! You just can't accept the fact that I won because I use these dragons you concern weak.'' Ichigo shouts angrily accusing her opponent of his hate for her Love Dragons. Kaiba scoffs, far from it as he protests. ''And I'll continue saying that! I activate **ABC-Dragon Buster's** effect!''

His dragon buster locks its weapons as Kaiba declares discarding a card in his hand. ''By discarding 1 card I banish a card on the field! Vaporized Love Dragon LV8! Hyper Annihilation!''

The twin buster cannons fire a destructive blast towards Love Dragon. Kisara sees this panicking that if that hits then Ichigo loses her dragon. However, Ishizu just smiled as Kaiba would find out.

Ichigo quickly grabs the last card in her hand and plays it. ''I chain and activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Invincible Love!** And with that, until your End Phase, **Love Dragon LV8** is unaffected by your card effects!''

A barrier of pink light protects Ichigo's dragon, negating the twin blasts from Dragon Buster.

Kaiba snarls almost seeing her do that. After all, he's kept his eye on her dueling progress so he's aware of almost every card in her deck.

''Predictable out of you but not a surprise. I activate **Saggi the Dark Jester** from my hand!'' Kaiba announces as a dark portal emerges. ''If this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a second copy from my Deck.''

A card pops out as he grabs it and summons it. Appearing in Kaiba's field was none other than Saggi the Dark Clown except his outfit became darker and more like Peten the Dark Clown. The now jester makes an unpleasing grin towards Ichigo, finding the monster extremely creepy.

 **Saggi the Dark Jester Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 1500**

''I'm not done as I equipped **Love Dragon LV8** with my set Equip Spell, **Unstoppable Love!** '' Ichigo, ignoring Kaiba's new monster, triggers one of her set card. The Equip Spell shows a '' **Love Dragon LV8** '' gaining the love of her owner to increase her power to survive the attack of Five-Headed Dragon.

''Now equipped with my Love monster, **Love Dragon LV8** cannot be destroyed by battle!'' Ichigo explains her card's effect, making sure her dragon can crash over Kaiba's monster but not destroy itself.

''Battle Nya! **Love Dragon LV8** , attack **ABC-Dragon Buster**!'' Ichigo declares as her dragon roars, firing its powerful pink energy blast at Kaiba's monster. ''Love Burst SURPRISE!''

Kaiba watches very calmly as the blast will destroy his Dragon Buster… that is if it worked and it won't.

''You're still a clueless girl, Momomiya!'' Seto calls out, triggering his set card. ''I activate the trap, Attack Guidance Armor! Now I redirect your attack to **Saggi the Dark Jester**!''

Ichigo gasps as a demonic armor suddenly was wore around Saggi who panics. Kaiba smirks as he adds. ''Plus I chain and activate **ABC-Dragon Buster's** other effect.''

The Dragon Buster suddenly began to disassembly into parts to Ichigo's surprise.

''By releasing Dragon Buster, I can Special Summon all 3 ABC Union Monsters from banishment.'' Kaiba explains to her as his monster became back to its three original forms.

 **A-Assault Core Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 200**

 **B-Buster Drake Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800**

 **C-Crush Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000**

Ichigo was shocked on what reason would Kaiba do such a thing? It made no sense. Distracted, her dragon's attack instead struck Saggi and destroyed it. The moment it did Kaiba announces. ''Now I can use Saggi's effect, Special Summoning a third copy of itself to the field!''

Another dark portal appears as a third Saggi comes out grinning.

 **Saggi the Dark Jester Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 1500**

Ichigo bit her lips, not able to do anything else with no cards left. Sighing, she called it her turn. ''… I end my turn Nya.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 0 /_ _ **Kaiba: 4000LP H: 2**_

''My turn!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his holographic card. He eyes it and instantly starts laughing evilly. ''HAHAHA! This duel was even shorter than I had imagined.''

Ichigo blinks confused to what he meant by that. Kaiba grins slightly, about to show her. ''I release my three ABC monsters!''

The red cherry head widens her eyes terrified as Kaiba's three monsters vanished. The ground begins to shake as the group braced themselves while Kaiba stood unfazed and smirking.

''I summon forth the ancient demon that torments those foolish to clash power with greater power! Appear now, the blue demon of destruction! **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon**!'' Seto shouts, chanting, as a burst of blue light shot out behind him and the blue dragon-like monster with gigantic claws appears. It glares down at Ichigo gulping a bit.

 **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4500**

''You should be scared Momomiya. First I use both **A-Assault Core** and **B-Buster Drake's** effects the moment they were sent to the Graveyard.'' Kaiba announces as his two Union monsters trigger. ''I add 1 Union monster from my Deck to my hand and next I add 1 Union monster from my Graveyard.''

He picks and adds both Y-Dragon Head from his Deck and **C-Crush Wyvern** in his hand. Kaiba smirks not even finish as he plays another spell. ''Next I activate the spell, **Obligatory Ascension**!''

A red portal with black swirls appears out of nowhere above Kaiba's head. He laughs discarding the two monsters he had added, informing the red cherry head. ''By discarding 2 monsters from my hand or field plus 1 monster with equal or higher Level than the sent monsters to the Graveyard and targeting 1 monster I control, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck as the same Attribute as the targeted monster.''

He sent both his Unions and a Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon from his Deck to the Graveyard. Ichigo blinks not following what the card does. ''Same Attribute… Wait, you couldn't mean!''

She understood it actually terrified as Kaiba smirks holding the card he wants. ''I sent both the Union monsters from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card!''

The ground begins to shake again getting Ichigo to worry.

''Appear, Giant God Soldier of Obelisk! HAHAHA!'' Kaiba announces laughing as blue light streams behind him and emerges the mighty dark blue giant.

Giant God Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Ichigo gulps even more scared than when Blue Demon was summoned. This was one of Yugi's Gods and it's not right she had to fight it. She is not like Judai who loves those challenges.

''Due to my spell however, Obelisk's effect is negated and instead transferred to Blue Demon.'' Kaiba adds, not changing his expression but sure did with Ichigo. She watches as the colors were drained from Obelisk while Blue Demon roars with even more glorious energy. In fact his bottom half materialized a pair of dragon legs and feet.

''Now Blue Demon has both its own effect and Obelisk's! HAHAHA!'' Kaiba laughs now having the perfect field and strategy ever assembly.

''Unheard of.'' Ishizu mutters, never believing such a thing was possible. Kisara gulps seeing that insane look on Seto's face as if it wasn't himself. ''Seto is truly terrifying.''

The possessed Mokuba smirks not bad impressed.

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Charm of Lamentation!'' Kaiba proceeds by playing a spell just in case the girl had something. ''Battle! And now I activate Blue Demon's effects!''

Blue Demon howls as he begins to grab the weakened Obelisk, absorbing his energy. Ichigo watches in shock that Kaiba was willing to use a God as a pawn like that.

''First my dragon gains half of Obelisk's ATK and can attack twice.'' Kaiba explains smirking as his dragon now had 6000ATK. ''But also I use Obelisk's effect that Blue Demon has!''

Blue Demon roars now grabbing Obelisk with one giant claw while the other held tightly on Saggi. Both gripped monsters began to turn into energy, entering inside the blue dragon that lets out another roar as its entire body began to become glowing red including its eyes. Kaiba laughs proclaiming. ''I released both Saggi and Obelisk in order to give Blue Demon the full power of Soul Energy-MAX!''

Ichigo widens her eyes as the once 6000ATK Blue Demon instantly shot up with no numbers but the symbol of Infinity. She backs away, shaken and terrified by the sight of this thing. ''I-Infinity? Is that even allowed Nya?!''

''Perish Momomiya!'' Kaiba, ignoring her questioning, declares his final attack.

''If this attack hits…'' Ishizu began to realize as Kisara panics, calling out the brown-headed not wanting him to win like this. ''Stop it Seto!''

Kaiba ignores everything as he shouts clinching his fist forward. ''Torment Destruction MAX Crusher!''

Blue Demon, mimicking its owner, as it extends its right fist now engulfed in massive blue energy and throws it forward at Ichigo's only monster.

Standing strong, Ichigo refuse to let this be the end and neither did her Love Dragon. The dragon of love roars as she moves her wings like a shield and intercepts the first head on. The fist collides and unleashes massive shockwaves that began tearing through the walls and ground. Ichigo and Kaiba stood their ground glaring as the red cherry head announces. ''Thanks to **Unstoppable Love** , **Love Dragon LV8** cannot be destroyed by battle and I don't take any battle damage either Nya!''

Love Dragon LV8 roars, engulfed in massive energy and pushes back the fist. Blue Demon backed away growling much like its owner.

''Damn your feline lives.'' Kaiba curses not believing she was still alive. Still, he had a feeling this would happen as his face-up spell glows. ''Fine then! I use Charm of Lamentation's effect since my monster attack and your monster wasn't destroyed by battle, I draw a card.''

He drew and sees it, exactly what he wanted.

''A shame those nine lives are up.'' Kaiba stated forming a small smirk on his face. Ichigo blinks not sure she followed.

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! And with it I destroy your Equip Spell!'' Kaiba plays the very spell he wanted a powerful typhoon materialized and tears through the card Ichigo had protecting her Love Dragon. She sweats looking worry as Kaiba laughs.

''HAHAHA! Now you're vulnerable to this attack! Attack again, Blue Demon!'' Kaiba commands as his blue dragon smirks extending back its left fist, now surrounded in the same violent blue energy and its final blow. ''Torment-''

Ichigo knew if the attack hits, it was over. No, she couldn't let that triggering and calling out her last defense betting it all. ''I activate the Trap, **A Rival Emerges**!''

The trap shows the magical clash between Princess Pikeru and Princess Curran as their servants were blown away by their colliding powers. Ichigo smiles moving her free hand to her Graveyard as a card pops out.

''By banishing 1 monster from both our Graveyards, I can Special Summon from my Deck 1 monster of the same Level or Attribute as those banished monsters.'' She explains her card's effect still smiling while Kaiba found it as not even an issue. ''And how will that matter-''

''I banish both Obelisk and **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode** from the Graveyard!'' Ichigo interrupts what her opponent was saying as a card pops out from Kaiba's Graveyard and it was the very god he used. This shocked him as that meant she can only summon a DIVINE monster but more towards that she had Ra. ''What?!''

Both Gods vanished as Ichigo raises her hand, shouting forth. ''I Special Summoned the **Winged God Dragon of Ra** in Defense Position Nya!''

Her deck glows brightly yellow as a card comes out. Above them glow a bright light and materialized from it was a large golden sphere, floating above the red cherry head.

 **Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?**

''No way Ichigo has a god?'' Kisara utters out, not expecting she had one of the legendary God monsters too. Ichigo giggles at first until she became concern that her monster wasn't the real Ra but the sphere version. She sweat drops, checking the card she banish and it was Sphere Mode and then check if she summon the right Ra and it was.

''… Nya?! D-did I pick the right card? Why is it in Sphere Mode?'' Ichigo awkwardly questions not sure why Ra was summoned like this.

Kaiba stares at this for a moment beginning to laugh at his own pathetic worries. ''HAHAHA!''

Ichigo startles by his laughter getting mad. ''W-what's so funny Nya!''

Kaiba smirks really impressed Yugi gave her that card and not tell her the requirements to summon Ra properly. He felt pity for her as he explains it. ''Ra will only be yours on the field if you can read his text, written on the card.''

''… I CAN'T READ EGYPTIAN!'' Ichigo, clueless at first, declares not able to read the strange wording on Ra's card. Kaiba scoffs really disappointed announcing pretty cocky. ''Sadly I study the matter so unless you can't summon Ra, I can read his chant which I know and summon it on my side.''

Ichigo gulps really not aware Ra can change sides. Kisara gulps worry while Ishizu still remain calm but it seems Ichigo won't come out of this one. Unless she can read the chant to summon Ra, this duel is already over.

''Hahaha. Yugi is a fool with his speeches about friendship and bonds but his greatest failure was to give you a monster you cannot summon. Even that mutt wouldn't be that stupid to use Ra!'' Kaiba declares mocking the red cherry head, looking down silent. ''…''

''Much like your nonsense about love, you can't beat me with-'' Kaiba began to put her down like last time… but unlike back then, Ichigo raises her head shouting. ''SHUT UP NYA!''

Kaiba eyes her, seeing Ichigo's brown but determined eyes. She wasn't giving up yet even if she can't beat him she'll try her best. Ichigo looks up at the sphere and makes a hand pray, begging the sleeping god. ''Please, Ra sir, I know I can't read your crazy language or understand your powers but please, I'm asking you…''

She tears up a tear, knowing Yugi placed all of his believe onto her. She sobs a bit begging more. ''I'm begging you… HELP ME NYA! Help me for Yugi-kun who believed in me to save everyone else including the Pharaoh! Help me to make true to his promise Nya. PLEASE!''

The sphere remains floating, not respond or moving. Ishizu sighs, smiling that it's something that a girl like her was begging for a god like Ra but it won't work. Kisara blushes thinking Ichigo made the right choice.

''…'' Ichigo eyes the sphere, believing her words reached it. Kaiba watches and sighs, sending her straight with his words. ''You're wasting your time. Ra will never-''

Before he could finish those exact words the sphere suddenly glows brightly shocking Kaiba. ''What?!''

Ichigo gasps smiling as the sphere began to open up, shocking even Ishizu.

''That's… impossible.'' The older Ishtar sibling mutters, not possible that such a thing could exist. It is impossible to summon forth Ra without chanting its words. Even Kaiba knew that protesting angrily. ''Ra would only be summoned by another who can read its chant.''

Everyone watches to their amazement as the sphere reveals the strongest God, Ra, letting out a roar. Kaiba was shaken seeing Ra, being used by this girl… WHO BEGGED FOR IT TO SHOW UP!

Ishizu and felt something different from Ra. Unlike when her brother, possessed by his evil half, those times Ra were summoned the God was fierce. But of right now Ra seem more tranquil.

'' _It seems Ra has learned much to trust in humans being used by someone pure like Yugi and sees that in Ichigo's need to not use the card itself for power but to help others. Like a true God to help a mortal._ '' Ishizu analyzes and concludes why Ra decided to break a rule for the stake of helping the girl who wants to help its owner.

Ichigo eyes Ra and blushes giggling.''Thank you Nya!''

Ra showed no expression but blushes a bit.

Kaiba grits his teeth not believing this was possible. How? How was possible? Not having a choice at this point, he proceeds with his attack.''Blue Demon, attack Ra.''

''… Huh?'' Ichigo questions very confused since her Love Dragon LV8 was in Attack Position and she would lose by it. Kaiba shakes his head unbelievable a god would be summoned by her. ''Idiot, when Ra is Special Summon in Defense Position, all my attacks are redirected towards it.

''Oh…'' Ichigo utters getting it now, smiling. Kaiba rolls his eyes as Blue Demon slams its fist and pierces through Ra, destroying it instantly into shards of light.

''Damn you girl, but Blue Demon will attack next turn and then-'' Seto began saying, certain in his next turn he will win until suddenly the shatter remains of Ra all engulfed in flames. He watches in shock as the pieces gather together to become larger flames. ''W-what is happening now?''

Ichigo smiles a burning light pops out from her Graveyard as the flames exploded. Emerging from them was Ra in its Phoenix Mode, spreading its wings majestically.

 **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Immortal Phoenix Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

''R-Ra, again?!'' Kisara utters out now, really surprised this was happening. Kaiba starts really worry as was his blue dragon.

''I used Immortal Phoenix's effect Nya. When the original Ra is sent to the Graveyard, like a phoenix, he rises back hotter than before.'' Ichigo explains smiling, having set up this entire combo to bring out this new Ra to fight beside her. Kaiba scoffs trying to have a straight face. ''It changes nothing.''

Ichigo smiles as she adds. ''Thanks to **A Rival Emerges'** other effect this turn, any monster on my field this turn can activate their effects. So I use Immortal Phoenix's effect, paying a 1000 of my Life Points to send Blue Demon to the Graveyard!''

''WHAT?!'' Kaiba utters out in shock, not having any means to protect Blue Demon from this. Ichigo winks, raising her hand as Ra howls flying upward. ''Let your flames blow, Phoenix Dance!''

Kaiba and Blue Demon watch powerless as Ra descends, still howling before tackling the blue dragon, consuming it in massive flames. Kaiba watches sweating as Blue Demon roars in great pain before being reduced into ashes.

''Blue Demon can only be affected by other monster effects if they were Divine…'' Kaiba mutters as there was nothing he could have done and not even Obelisk's added effects would have saved it. He had nothing left and no cards or set cards to protect himself. He grits his teeth, not believing this was happening. ''… T-turn end.''

Ichigo sighs hearing those words. She looks at Ra and bows thanking him. ''Thank you Phoenix-chan, rest up and leave the rest to me.''

Ra eyes her before nodding back, roaring before it extinguishes into nothing.

''During the End Phase, Immortal Phoenix is sent back to the Graveyard and I could summon back Sphere Mode but since it was banished; that's a no.'' Ichigo adds smiling, wishing she could bring back Sphere Mode but she didn't have the means to that since she did banished it. Still, her field was still intact and so was her **Love Dragon LV8**.

Ishizu smiles, being proven wrong that faith can be changed. Kisara had her mouth opened, just astonished by the scene she witness by Ichigo. It was beautiful. ''A-amazing.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 3000LP H: 0**_ _/ Kaiba: 4000LP H: 0_

''My turn, draw Nya!'' Ichigo shouts drawing her top card. If she just draws **Cat Hunter** , she wins it.

She eyes the card and frowns as she can't use it but she can't complain setting it. ''I set 1 card and next I commence my Battle Phase!''

Kaiba startles a bit as he had no monsters to protect himself.

'' **Love Dragon LV8** , attack Kaiba-Baka directly!'' Ichigo declares as her pink scaled dragon roars, unleashing its signature pink energy blast at Kaiba. ''Love Burst Surprise!''

Kaiba was forced to brace himself as the blast consumes him, shouting in pain. ''AAAHHH!''

The blast passes through Kaiba as he struggles to stand still with a Life Point of 1000 remaining.

Ichigo frowns not actually enjoying this as this duel was more important than anymore, not even stating about **Love Dragon LV8's** Love Growth as the dragon now had 5000ATK.

''Sorry, I really want to say how I got you with that but I need to win not for me. Turn end Nya!'' Ichigo stated wishing to win for Yugi and Pegasus and everyone else including saving Mokuba too. She had to.

Kaiba, gritting at her words, found greater hate for her than he had imagine.

''You think this is over Momomiya!'' He starts yelling, losing his cool. The possessed Mokuba sees this and smirks, calling him out uncaring. ''Come on Nii-san, don't you want to save me?''

Kaiba became angrier, not going to forgive Pegasus for this or this Dark Being or even this girl standing in his way.

''Pegasus… this Reshef, and now you. I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!'' Kaiba declares vowing, pointing his finger angrily with a death glare towards the red cherry head. If there was ever a time he wants to win, it's now and it's to crush this woman once and for all. ''Ichigo Momomiya, I will send you to hell!''

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Yugi stares almost shaken. He and Yako defeated the Paradox Brothers in their Tag Duel and just as they were about to head to the castle, Yako was caught by strange threads belonging to the one being the tricolor head didn't want to see; Dark Leader Dragon.

"Why are you doing here Dark Leader Dragon-kun?'' The tricolor head demands at the evil black scaled dragon humanoid, smirking as he looks down at the pest he revulsions. Yugi glares annoyed, not having the time to deal with him. ''I don't have time dealing with you right now!''

The Dark Lord laughs, amused the boy thinks he can forget that this Reshef is a weakling compare to the endless darkness of his might, speaking. "Oh I don't you have a choice brat for you see I am already aware of Reshef the Dark Being.''

Yugi just stares firmly, not surprised to hear that. The evil dragon frowns, hoping for a better reaction as he adds. ''And to be perfectly honest, I don't care. He is a pathetic monster, even more than Zorc Necrophades. I don't even view it as my equal.''

Yugi stills stares at him with the same face, not caring. The Dark Lord grins, almost itching to remove his very existence. Reshef may be nothing to him but he has given him the chance he needed to get rid of Yugi. Thanks to his fateful Dark General Knight, the Dark Lord learned what has happened and has the means to get rid of the Dragon Knight now in a simple card game.

''But I am here to settle things with you, Dragon Knight, and I intend to take this chance when you can't access the monster that defeated me: **The Creator God of Bonds, Nehebkau**.'' Dark Leader Dragon declares, now startling Yugi briefly before glaring madder. ''Besides I have the infamous former wielder of my Wicked Gods.''

Yugi bit his lips, not liking to give credit to this monster but the Dark Lord was right. This was his chance to beat him without worrying about the Creator Gods defeating him first.

Dark Leader Dragon chuckles descending next to Yako, speaking to him sinister as his eyes glow. ''Oh Avatar told me such things of your hate Yako. Embrace it once again to take your revenge upon Yugi.''

Yako glares weakly, not going to let his hated to control him protesting. ''N-never. I know now Yugi is my friend.''

The Dark Lord frowns, disappointed as he had hoped to control this fool as much as the Cyber-style Duelist. ''Hmm… pity, unlike Ryo Marufuji and his desire to return to dueling, I'll have to force you to do this.''

Still having his threads connecting to the human, the Dark Lord focuses and unleashes dark electricity striking across Yako's body.

''AAAWWW!'' Yako screams before losing conscious, still standing almost like a puppet.

''Yako-kun!'' Yugi utters worry for him, trying to reach him but to his shock the Dark Lord began to move Yako's body like a puppet, activating his Duel Disk.

''Come now brat, we have a match to settle!'' The evil dragon declares, engulfing Yako's deck with darkness. Yugi frowns mad not having the time for this knowing Ichigo might be confronting Yako Tenma alone. But if he doesn't then Yako might get killed and eaten by this monster.

'' **Those strings the Dark Lord used were meant to control those attached to the other side.** '' Yin Dragon spoke, appearing in spirit form along with Yang Dragon adding. '' **They wouldn't have worked on Yugi-san or most of his other friends with strong wills but it seems Yako Tenma's connection to the Wicked Gods change that.** ''

Yugi sighs, wishing there was another way out of this but he has no choice.

" _Then I_ _'ll have to save Yako-kun first._ '' Yugi declares mentally as his Duel Disk activated. The Dark Lord smirks, glad the boy sees no way out but to duel.

'' **Careful boy, this won't be easy.** '' Yin Dragon warned the tricolor head, having a feeling the evil dragon has another trap for him within this one. Yugi had a feeling as much and much like earlier, he doesn't have much of a choice. '' _Things never are._ ''

Yugi lifts and points his right finger at Dark Leader Dragon, vowing as he sees Yako's condition. ''I will save Yako-kun and stop your grudge with me!''

''If you can.'' Dark Leader Dragon replies scoffing not planning to give the boy a second win.

''DUEL!'' The young Dragon Knight and the Dark Lord declares, commencing their duel.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Yako Tenma/Dark Leader Dragon: 4000LP**

''I will allow you to go first boy.'' Dark Leader Dragon says forcing Yako to draw his 5 cards. Yugi followed accepting his offer. ''Fine then.''

Yugi knew the evil dragon was aiming for something with this but he had to do what it means to stop the evil dragon from summoning **Darkness God Dragon**.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Yako: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn! Draw!'' Yugi shouts, drawing his top card passionate. He eyes it and plays it. ''I start by activating the spell, Graceful Charity! Now I draw 3 cards and then discard 2 cards from my hand.''

He draws and discards the require cards, looking at the other card in his hand and plays it. ''I activate the spell, Dark Magic Veil!''

A dark seal circle of magic appears in front of Yugi's feet as he explains. ''By paying a 1000 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard.''

His Life Points went down to 3000 as the circle glows and opens a portal.

''Appear my fateful servant, Dark Magician!'' Yugi chants emerging from the portal was his ace monster in his black mage outfit and pale skin and hair colors, glaring serious towards the Dark Lord.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF 2100

Dark Leader Dragon growls softly. ''Dark Magician huh? Right away with that pest.''

''I set 3 cards facedown!'' Yugi, ignoring what he said, sets three facedown Spell/Trap cards behind his magician and ending his turn. "I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _: 3000LP H: 2 /_ _ **Yako: 4000LP H: 5**_

The Dark Lord snarls almost smirking, pretty impressive by Yugi's plays but it would make no difference.

''Now you shall see the absolute enjoyment I will have crushing any hopes you have left, brat! My turn, DRAW!'' The evil dragon shouts as forces Yako to draw. He eyes the cards in his hand and smirks. ''It's almost a shame, boy. I activate the spell, **Darkness Searcher**!''

A dark highlight flashes above them as the Dark Lord reveals lifting Yako's Duel Disk arm like a puppet. ''With this, I add 1 Darkness card from my deck to my hand and draw 1 card.''

He added the card he wanted and drew an extra card like it served any purpose but a pawn for his play.

''I activate another spell, **Darkness Mallet**! I return any number of cards from my hand to add any cards in my deck to my hand up to the number of cards I have returned and I choose 3.'' Dark Leader Dragon forces Yako to play a spell that resemble Magical Mallet but more demonic and darker. He grabs three cards in his hand and shuffles them all back to the deck.

Yugi widens his eyes just realizing what he will do; the Dark Lord intends to summon his ultimate monsters: **Darkness God Dragon**. If he summons that monster, then the duel is over for him.

The Dark Lord forces Yako with little resistance to get the Wicked Gods and with **Darkness Egg** and **Darkness Overfusion** ; there was nothing Yugi can do but to lose.

''Now I add-'' The Dark Lord begins shouting with a grinning expression until suddenly Yugi interrupts, triggering one of his set cards. ''I chain and activate the Trap, Lightforce Sword!''

The trap flips over and a sword shoots out from it, stabbing at a random card in Yako's hand and to the Dark Lord's change of expression it was his **Darkness Egg**. Why?! HOW DID HE GET THE ONE CARD HE NEEDED!

''My sword randomly strikes and banishes a card in your hand from the game for 4 of your turns.'' Yugi announces with a small smirk, sealing the Dark Lord's combo from the look on his face. The evil dragon snarls, his breath fuming.

''Annoying bug, banishing my **Darkness Egg** changes NOTHING!'' The Dark Lord roars furious, not going to be mocked by this pest. He proceeds to add the Wicked Gods as he forces Yako to play a card in his hand. ''I activate the Continuous Spell, **Wicked Damnation**!''

Appearing on Yako's side was a large altar that looked very demonic. The Dark Lord smirks announcing. ''Much like your Dark Magic Veil, I pay 1000 of my Life Points to summon 3 **Wicked Angels** to my field.''

The altar lit up as three tiny monsters that resemble Angel O1 appear but they were dark and demonic-like.

 **Wicked Angel Tokens (x3) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

The altar then unleashes a beam at Yako who screams in intense, horrible pain as his Life Points drop at 3000. Yugi stares in shock to see that actually hurt him.

"HAHAHA!'' Dark Leader Dragon begins laughing at this, almost forgetting the rule he placed. ''Oh yes, I forgot to mention but I placed rules in this duel.''

Yugi glares, not at all surprised he would play dirty even without telling him first.

''The first is each time my Life Points decrease, the body I'm controlling will be damaged.'' The Dark begins explaining the rules. ''The second is you must defeat and destroy a Wicked God. And thirdly and this one you will want to be aware of.''

Yugi had a bad feeling about that third one.

''If my Life Points hit 0 or if I win this duel or if you win this duel while I still control a Wicked God…'' The Dark Lord begins to state before forming a twisted grin. ''Yako Tenma dies, period.''

Yugi widens his eyes, his skin turning almost pale to hear that. So not only will Yako feel pain each time his Life Points drop but if he doesn't beat all the Wicked Gods without reducing his Life Points before destroying them all or else he dies.

''That look tells me enough.'' The Dark Lord says smirking as he wanted to see his face. He starts laughing declaring. ''I release my three tokens! In addition the other effect of **Wicked Damnation** activates!''

The sky turns completely dark as the altar glows and instantly unleashes a ray, shocking Yako in greater pain.

''By paying half of my Life Points and sending the card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 Wicked God monsters from my hand to the field ignoring their Summoning conditions!'' Dark Leader Dragon explains which shocked Yugi really not prepared for this.

Yako screams once more in incredible pain, almost dropping off his feet as his Life Points went down now at 1500.

''Appear the three lords of sin, the demons of the darkness! Be revived into this world and leave everything you touch into ashes!'' Dark Leader Dragon chants as the Wicked Angel Tokens became dark large portals. He pulls Yako's arm with his thread, holding up the three Wicked Gods. ''Appear my three Wicked Gods: Eraser, Dreadroot and Avatar!''

The portals explode and consume the area in darkness. Yugi and Dark Magician braced themselves as three large figures emerged from the darkness.

The first was a winged demon with a serpent's bottom body with an upper body with claws and a sharp blade-like nose.

The second was a giant fiend, looking human-like with bone-like body armor and helmet with large skeleton-like wings.

And lastly the third one was a large black sphere from the dark sky, resembling like the sun, hovering over the Dark Lord's field.

Wicked God Eraser Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

Wicked God Dreadroot Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Wicked God Avatar Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

Dark Leader Dragon laughs possessing the most powerful field ever gathered. He admired it greatly, laughing louder at the overwhelming darkness these three cards of his have.

''Such beauty, such grace, such destruction!'' He praises his Wicked Gods, grinning at Yugi evilly. ''With three gods of despair, you have no hope in defeating me this time with only the Sky Dragon of Osiris in your Deck.''

Yugi gulps trying to act strong but it still scared him.

''Now prepare for oblivion and a cruel one, brat!'' The Dark Lord announces as his three Gods stood over the field as the most powerful monsters.

Yugi is in a tight situation while Ichigo's duel against Kaiba will become even fiercer. Can these two be able to defeat the challenges faced before them?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Love Bunny- Lvl 2, ATK: 600, DEF: 100, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard; send 2 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and then Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster from your Deck but with its effects negated. You can only use the effect of '' **Love Bunny** '' once per turn.

 ***Invincible Love!- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 LV " **Love Dragon** " monster you control; it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until your opponent's End Phase.

 ***Unstoppable Love!- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card to 1 '' **Love** '' monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no Battle Damage involving battle with the equipped monster. If this card is destroyed equipped to a LV ''Love Dragon'' monster, return this card in your deck face-up instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and shuffle it. If you draw this face-up card, draw 1 card.

 ***A Rival Emerges- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Banish 1 Monster Card from both Player's Graveyard with the same Level or Attribute; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same Level or Attribute as the banished monsters. During the turn this card was activated, you can activate any of your monster's effects on the field.

 **_Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode (The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode)- Lvl 10, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Winged God Dragon of Ra" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK and DEF become 4000.

 **_Winged God Dragon of Ra (The Winged Dragon of Ra) - Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: ?, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

 **(Borrowed by Yugi)**

 **(Anyone think Ichigo got to summon Ra by pure luck... maybe... maybe not)**

Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is summoned, its controller must first speak the line of the Hieratic Text corresponding to the effect that player wishes to activate. If that player is unable to, this card cannot attack, defend or have any of its other effects activated. The other player is then free to try and, if successful, gains control of this card. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except DIVINE monsters other than ''Sky Dragon of Osiris'', ''Giant God Soldier of Obelisk'', ''Wicked God Eraser'' and ''Wicked God Dreadroot'', or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot be removed from play, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects except a DIVINE or Divine-Beast-Type monster with an original Level of 11 or 12. If this card was Special Summoned (except from the hand or Deck): Send it to the Graveyard at the End Phase. If this card is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when your opponent has declared an attack, you may switch the attack target to this card. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined respective ATK and DEF of the Tributes. When this card is Special Summoned, it cannot be prevented from attacking under any conditions and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly, even if it has already attacked one or more times this turn. You can also Tribute 1 or more monsters on your field to increase its ATK and DEF points by the monster(s) original points. This card effect only works once when it is Tribute Summoned and can work multiple times when it is Special Summoned. When this card is Special Summoned: you can activate 1 of the following effects:

●Pay all but 1 of your Life Points and Tribute any amount of monsters you control to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the amount of Life Points paid and the combined sum of the ATK and DEF of all the Tributed monsters. By discarding 1 "De-Fusion" from your hand or sending it to the Graveyard while it is face-down, you gain Life Points equal to the total ATK of this card, and this card's ATK and DEF both become 0; if you use this effect after you attacked with this card, the attack is negated.

●Pay 1000 Life Points to target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.

 **_Winged God Dragon of Ra – God Phoenix (The Winged Dragon of Ra – Immortal Phoenix)- Lvl 10, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If "Winged God Dragon of Ra" is sent from the field to your Graveyard while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. This card is unaffected by other cards' effects. You can pay 1000 LP; send 1 monster on the field to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Winged God Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

* * *

 **Kaiba's new cards:**

 ***** **Saggi the Dark Jester** **\- Lvl 3, ATK: 600, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 ''Saggi the Dark Jester'' from your hand or Deck.

 ***Obligatory Ascension- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 2 monsters with the same Level from your hand or field to the Graveyard and 1 monster with equal or higher Level than the sent monsters to the Graveyard. Target 1 monster you control and next Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck with the same Attribute as the targeted monster but with its effects negated. Until the end of this turn, the targeted monster gains the effects (if any) of the Special Summoned monster.

* * *

 **Yako/Dark Leader Dragon's new cards:**

 ***** Any **Darkness** Cards last used by the Dark Lord can be found in Volume 1 and mostly in Volume 2 during his Battle City V3 duels. I'll let you guys find out. *****

 ***** **Darkness Searcher- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a " **Darkness** " Type Card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Add 1 '' **Darkness** '' card from your Deck to your hand and draw 1 card.

 ***Darkness Mallet- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a " **Darkness** " Type Card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck. Then add a number of cards from your Deck equal to the number of cards you shuffled to your hand.

 ***Wicked Damnation- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points, Special Summon 3 ''Wicked Angel Tokens'' (Fairy-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) on your side of the field. When these Tokens are used for the Tribute Summon for a ''Wicked'' monster; pay half of your Life Points and send this card to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 ''Wicked'' DIVINE monsters with different names from your hand, ignoring their Summoning condition.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi and Ichigo are still in their own duels as one side the Dark Lord dominates with the Wicked Gods and the other a furious Kaiba prepares to showcase the fully extend of his Blue-Eyes deck.

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** I REMOVED Paradox/Shimon's last appearance which was the whole labyrinth part and the spirit cards of the friends the main player (you) have dueled and need their cards to defeat their doppelgangers created by Sol/Taiyo to slow you down. INSTEAD, I just removed that but kept Shadi's last appearance as that has more meaning for a character like Ichigo.

Yes, that is Cecelia Pegasus' name in the Japanese Dubbed and Manga.

Yes, Dark Leader Dragon is a mini-boss in this story because ''Reshef isn't even worth joining forces and I would rather see you fail Yugi'' type of villain for this story. I know, it's weak BUT don't worry, the Dark Lord will be a threat in a future movie (not the ones coming). You'll understand.

Love VS Pride, third match… yep. And Ra was willing to listen to Ichigo even if she didn't know the chant to summon it because she's fighting to save the Pharaoh as much as Yugi is. Ironic huh? Ra, of all the Egyptian Gods, to listen to some human no less a cat girl? Yami Marik must be pissed somewhere in Hell.

The plan was to use Peten the Dark Clown but since it has a huge TIMING issue, I was forced to make a card that can go around the moment it is discarded so that is how **Saggi the Dark Jester** is born.

* * *

 **WARNING:** I wish you all a happy Christmas... I, well... won't have any happy one but yea... Also expect a unique one-shot Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains fanfic on the 24th but in three parts, so the second on the 25th and the 26th for the last one. I hope you guys reading this check it out and enjoy it. I'll try to upload this story too on 12am after the 24th, same time like always.


	22. Our Bonding Promises!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 22 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 22: Our Bonding Promises!**

Kisara and Ishizu continue watching the duel between Ichigo against Kaiba as at first seem evenly but Ichigo has turned the tide with her powerful **Love Dragon LV8**. However, Kaiba vowed the duel was far from over as his anger only increases.

Ichigo's Life Points: 3000

Field: **Love Dragon LV8** (5000ATK), 1 Set Spell/Trap card

Hand: 0

Kaiba's Life Points: 1000

Field: None

Hand: 0

Ichigo was not sure if Kaiba meant the part about sending her to Hell. Even so, it made her unease responding. ''O-okay Nya?''

Kaiba just glares back furious, determined to see her fall. He won't lose to her, not now not ever.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _Ichigo_ _: 3000LP H: 0 /_ _ **Kaiba: 1000LP H: 0**_

''MY TURN!'' Kaiba shouts, drawing his top card furious. He glimpses on it and immediately sets it. ''I set 1 card facedown! Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 3000LP H: 0**_ _/ Kaiba: 1000LP H: 0_

Ichigo, smiling a bit as she knows she will win this now. Just one monster and she can win.

''My turn now! Draw.'' Ichigo declares drawing her top card. She eyes it and… not so bad, not a monster but it can do stuff. She raises her hand calling out. ''I activate **Love Dragon LV8's** effect, revealing a Love card and next increase my Life Points by 500.''

She reveals **Love Dragon LV6** as her Life Points went up to 3500. ''Next my opponent takes 500 of damage.''

 **Love Dragon LV8** unleashes a miniature fire breath at Kaiba, consuming him in small flames as he took 500 of damage as the dragon now had 6000ATK.

''Battle! **Love Dragon LV8** , attack Kaiba-Baka directly and end this!'' Ichigo declares smiling, more than confident this duel was hers as her dragon begins charging her attack. ''Love Burst-''

''Reverse card open, Command Silencer!'' Kaiba counters triggering his set card as a bird-like totem appears on his field. Love Dragon stares at it hesitate its attack as the totem unleashes a powerful screech that pierces through the dragon and Ichigo's ears, causing them both great pain.

''AW MY EARS NYA!'' Ichigo screams in horrible pain dropping onto her knees sobbing. Kisara sweat drops realizing that cat's ears are more sensitive than humans much like dogs.

''With this card, I negate your attack and draw 1 card.'' Kaiba explains as the red cherry head couldn't hear him from the terrible noise. The screeching soon stopped as Ichigo pants, finally able to hear her surroundings. ''Ow…''

She looks at her field and doesn't have the means to do anything else, sighing. ''I end my turn Nya…''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _Ichigo_ _: 3500LP H: 1 /_ _ **Kaiba: 500LP H: 1**_

Even though he managed to survive one more turn, Kaiba was enrage he was being pushed this back by this girl again.

'' _This damn girl…_ '' Kaiba cursed to himself having to deal with her and her annoying peppy ''everything is nice and lovely'' crap. He will not lose to her and her stupid dragon of love nonsense. Dragons are prideful and powerful, not soft and PINK. He won't accept a defeat, he won't. '' _Never, I refuse to admit defeat TO HER!_ ''

''MY TURN!'' Seto yells furious, drawing his top card. He eyes it and immediately grabs the other card in his hand, setting them both. ''I set 2 cards facedown! Turn end.''

Ichigo gulps, wondering what those facedown cards were. Kisara watches and frowns seeing the anger written all over Seto's face.

'' _What are you trying Seto? I know Mokie means a lot but I'm actually scared what you might do._ '' She told herself, looking concern for him.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 8__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 3500LP H: 1**_ _/ Kaiba: 500LP H: 0_

''My turn, draw.'' Ichigo calls out hesitating drawing her top card. She frowns as she can't make a mistake against Kaiba or else the duel might be over for her. No, she can win this if she uses her dragon's effect again. If she does, Kaiba loses. She nods going to do that.

''I activate **Love Dragon LV8's** effect, revealing once again **Love Dragon LV6** to increase my Life Points by 500.'' Ichigo decides revealing the Love Dragon in her hand as the one on her field increases her Life Points by a full 4000.

With a smile of relief, Ichigo points at Kaiba as her dragon roars. ''And now I take 500 out of you.''

Kaiba watches as **Love Dragon LV8** fires another small fireball at him. Ishizu and Kisara watch that if that hits, it's over and Ichigo wins… or so they hoped.

''Not yet! I reveal and activate the trap, **Attack Guidance Reflector**!'' Kaiba reveals loudly his set trap as it glows. Materializing from it is a demonic-like shield that had the same designs as Attack Guidance Armor with the front of having a mirror-like reflection. **Love Dragon LV8's** mini blast clashes onto it but the mirror shield absorbs it instead to Ichigo's shock.

''When I'm about to take damage, I gain double Life Points instead and my opponent instead takes double the damage plus the original damage I would have taken.'' Kaiba explains his trap's effect as the field on his side unleashes waves of healing energy while the front fires waves of destructive energy. Those waves hit Ichigo as she screams in pain. ''AW!''

Kaiba's Life Points went up now at 1500 while Ichigo's dropped at 2500LP. **Love Dragon LV8** was now 3500ATK.

Hoping that would have worked, Ichigo was forced to play it out like Jonouchi would.

''Even if that worked, that was only for that damage Nya.'' She calls out upset, raising her hand once more as her dragon roars. ''Attack **Love Dragon LV8**! LOVE BURST SURPRISE!''

Love Dragon roars with its emerald colored eyes glowing, firing its destructive pink energy blast at full force towards Kaiba… who smirk waiting for this.

''And with that, Momomiya, you sealed your faith!'' Seto proclaims Ichigo's defeat as he flips over his other set card. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, Krystal Avatar!''

Ichigo gasps as her opponent's trap glows and materializes a crystalized humanoid with a dragon-like appearance along with the dragon wings, standing right in front of **Love Dragon LV8's** attack.

''When my opponent's monster that has higher ATK than my Life Points attacks directly, I can activate this card and summon it to the field with its ATK the same as my Life Points!'' Kaiba explains as his monster's ATK went up and glowing.

Krystal Avatar Lvl 4 ATK: ? (1500) DEF: 0

The crystal-like humanoid uses its body and absorbs the pink blast into its body. Ichigo watches this in shocked.

''When you destroy my summoned monster, my opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of my avatar.'' Kaiba explains his trap's effect. Startled at first, Ichigo quickly blinks as that meant Kaiba would take 2000 of damage from that attack and he would lose. Kaiba notices that look, thinking she was still going to win but far from it adding. ''Plus **Attack Guidance Reflector** has a second effect as this turn all monsters I control that battle an opponent's monster, they gain 1000ATK!''

Ichigo now became shocked again as the trap in Kaiba's Graveyard powers up his Krystal Avatar's ATK to 2500. Kaiba laughs a bit stating, pointing his finger at her. ''I will only take 1000 of damage but you will take 2500, more than enough to put you in the ground.''

Ichigo panics, not sure what she could do. She had to have something but she did; her set card… but she would need it if Kaiba does something next turn. No, she had another way out but it would gamble everything… still Jonouchi does it all the time and Yugi would too. It was worth a shot.

''… I chain and activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Love Zero!** '' Ichigo quickly plays the card in her hand before her dragon attacks. The card shows a powered-up **Love Dragon LV8** drained of its energy to heal **Lovely Kitty**. Suddenly **Love Dragon LV8's** began to be drained of its energy as her attack vanishes.

''By reducing the ATK of **Love Dragon LV8** to 0, I take no damage and next your Trap Monster is destroyed instead.'' Ichigo explains her card's effect as her spell fires a beam, piercing through Kaiba's Krystal Avatar and destroying the humanoid. ''Plus I gain Life Points equal to the current ATK of your Krystal Avatar at the time Nya.''

Ichigo felt warm energy surrounding her as she now had 5000LP, sighing with relief. Kaiba grits his teeth angrily not believing she was stills standing.

''Plus if I control a Love Dragon with an original Level of 7 or higher, I can send 1 LV Love Dragon from my deck to the Graveyard to add 1 Love Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand.'' The red cherry head explains the last part of **Love Zero's** effect, sending **Love Dragon LV5** to add probably a card that might come in handy.

'' _I don't know what else Kaiba-Baka might have…_ '' Ichigo began telling herself, eyeing her weakened **Love Dragon LV8**. She recalled every time she choice to leave her dragon to not evolve past LV8 because of her superior effect… but that was her mistake. If she followed her monster's feelings, maybe then she could have won. That's why she can't let her monster down again. '' _But I made a promise to you Love Dragon, I want to see you and I grow too._ ''

''I set 1 card and end my turn Nya!'' Ichigo finishes her turn setting the card she added on the field.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 9__ _Ichigo_ _: 5000LP H: 1 /_ _ **Kaiba: 1500LP H: 0**_

The duel was still evenly matched but Ichigo still lead with what Kaiba had left. If he doesn't draw the right card and in Ichigo's next turn she does; he loses. And that made Kaiba even madder. He won't let that ever happen again declaring. ''I'm done playing your damn annoying games, Momomiya! My turn, DRAW!''

He draws fiercely for his holographic card, eyeing it and immediately widens his eyes almost happy.

''Hehe…'' Kaiba begins to chuckle before exploding into a sinister cold laugh. ''HAHAHA! Let's go, cat! I activate the spell, Card of Demise!''

Ichigo panics that out of all the cards in his deck, he drew his best draw card.

''With this I can draw up to 5 cards however in my 5th turn any cards in my hand during that Standby Phase will be discarded.'' Kaiba states as he drew 5 cards. He eyes his hand and was certain the Goddess of Victory was smiling upon him. He couldn't lose now.

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Spell Sanctuary! Now we both can add 1 Spell card from our Decks to our hands.'' Kaiba plays a spell he had used during Battle City, completing his perfect strategy. Ichigo startles up to hear that asking. ''Any?''

Kaiba just gives her a glare as Ichigo sighs. Both duelists search in their deck and added their Spell Card. Kaiba couldn't care less what the girl added as he has completed his ultimate OTK combo.

''With everything set, I activate the Ritual Spell, **Ultimate Dragon**!'' Kaiba plays a new Ritual Spell showing a shadowy figure of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ''With this, I release all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand, Deck or Graveyard to Special Summon the ultimate beast!''

Three cards pop out from his virtual deck, vanishing. Appearing now on the field were the three legendary white dragons, flying upward to the sky before their bodies glow and began to merge.

''Combine your powers to become the Ultimate Legend! Let all know that your three heads rule over all those who oppose you!'' Kaiba chants as their bodies became one with a bright light glowing behind him. The group watches as they knew what comes next.

''FUSION SUMMON! Appear my strongest servant, BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!'' Kaiba shouts separating his arms wide open as soon as he finishes and from there descends the three-headed white terror, roaring with endless more power together than one.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

Ichigo gulps at just looking at this monster, knowing all better than any this is Kaiba's pride. ''G-great, that monster.''

''You've seen nothing. I activate the spell, **Ultimate Fusion**!'' Kaiba plays another spell as it show a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon flying into the sky as the dragon began to change into something different. He opens his hand screen and discards the Polymerization card in his hand explaining. ''By discarding Polymerization, sending Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and releasing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I can Special Summon another Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and treat it as the same name as my Ultimate Dragon. And this monster is its final evolution!''

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon howls as it begins to crack, shredding its scales as it flies up even further up. As it did, Kaiba sends the other Blue-Eyes Fusion Monster to the Graveyard, securing a condition if he draws that other card.

"Feast your eyes on the most powerful of all dragons, in its fully evolved glory!'' Kaiba chants raising his hand as his three-headed roars and explodes in even greater radiant light. Everyone watched as burst of electricity came down from the sky. Ichigo and her **Love Dragon LV8** merely watched in terror at what has appeared.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, NEO BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba screams prideful as a massive roar echoes and shakes the very castle. Above him, descend his new ultimate dragon.

The monster heavily resembles Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon except its body had the same lightning scales much like Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon with its body was more machine-like, no arms, larger wings with blue orbs attached on each inner portion and a trident-like tail. The new three-headed dragon roars, releasing massive shockwaves of electricity across the field.

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

Ichigo, bracing herself, stares almost afraid by the very presence of this new monster.

''N-Neo Blue-Eyes…'' Ishizu utters never before seeing this monster in her life while Kisara blushes of love, admiring such beauty and power of this new dragon. ''Ultimate Dragon! Amazing…''

Kaiba smirks, having worked hard but has forth a monster that rivals all possible threats. Even this girl before him stood nowhere as strong as he is now.

''Ichigo Momomiya, with this monster alone, I have secured my victory.'' Seto announces proudly his perfect win as a virtual card appears in his free hand. ''Battle and at this moment thanks to Spell Sanctuary, all Spell Cards we have can be used as Quick-Play Spells and so I use it to play this spell, **Neutron Blast**!''

He plays the card he got as his neo three-headed dragon began to glow even brighter.

''By targeting Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, it can make up to a second and third attack.'' Kaiba explains his card's effect since Neo Blue-Eyes is treated as the original Ultimate Dragon due to **Ultimate Fusion's effect**.

Ichigo just stared blanked as if she misunderstood what he said but she did and that frightened her.

''In total, 3 attacks.'' Kaiba states lifting his five fingers from his draw hand. Ichigo pants really afraid not sure how anyone can survive 5 attacks from a monster this strong. ''3 attacks Nya?!''

Kaiba forms a small sinister smirk declaring. ''But in this case, I'll only need two. Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''

His new three-headed dragon roars, soaring above the field and locking its eyes at the weakened **Love Dragon LV8**. Kisara didn't want to watch this no more but she had to see how the new Ultimate Dragon attacks so badly.

''Attack that pathetic dragon from my sight!'' Kaiba orders waving his arm as his dragon, responding charges its entire body in pure bright light as its three mouths began to charge their blast. ''HYPER ULTIMATE BURST!''

Ichigo watches above her, sweating, as the three-headed dragon fires its three wave mouth stream blast. She knew if the attack hits Love Dragon, she'll lose almost all of her Life Points, she couldn't let that happened, triggering her set card. ''I activate the-''

Something was wrong as Ichigo shot her eyes, trying to press the switch in her set card but it wouldn't flip over. ''W-what's going on Nya?!''

Kaiba began to laugh to her surprise as he tells her with a scowl-like expression. ''HAHAHA! Fool! Thanks to **Neutron Blast** , my opponent cannot activate their cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.''

Ichigo turned pale not sure what to do. Ishizu stares concerning with Kisara was terrified. ''Oh no Ichigo!''

The three-wave blast consumes **Love Dragon LV8** as the dragon roars before annihilated. Ichigo braced herself as the blast hits her and she's sent flying back screaming. ''NNAAAYAAAAA!''

Ichigo falls behind her back hard, grunting in pain. She took the full force of 4500 of damage, leaving her with a barely 500LP. Kisara just stares extremely worry and scared for her friend's safety.

''HAHAHA! Like I said, I will only need to attack one more time and its over!'' Kaiba, laughing, mocks the redhead pigtail. He was worry for nothing, she has lost.

''… I-'' Ichigo utters, trying to get up, struggling to do that. She couldn't. Why would she give up, coming this far even when her situation is impossible.

''It's… IT'S NOT…'' Just screaming it as she tries to get up, her legs shaking of terror but her heart; Ichigo's heart refused to admit this was the end. She looks up and yells at Kaiba. ''IT'S NOT OVER YET NYA!''

Kaiba scoffs with his arms crossed with his three-headed dragon behind him. Ishizu and Kisara watched as the red cherry head, her clothes and face covered in scratches and just struggling to stay up and yet she stares at her opponent with determination.

''I'm not… in a good position… But I'm not giving up Nya!'' Ichigo vowed lifting her finger up at Kaiba as she still had hope. Kaiba just looked at her, unimpressed as she has no means to win. ''I doubt that. I-''

''I trigger and activate the trap, **Great Love!** '' Ichigo calls out activating her set trap. The card shows the defeated **Love Dragon LV8** slowly glowing as its appearance changed. ''By paying half of my Life Points and banishing 1 Love monster, I can Special Summon 1 LV **Love Dragon** that is 1 Level higher than the destroyed LV8!''

Ichigo bit her lips as she now had a mere 250LP left as she banishes **Love Dragon LV5**. Suddenly the spirit of Love Dragon LV8 appears, roaring as its entire glows visible across the room.

''What?'' Kaiba utters sounding surprised, not aware those dragons had a LV form above 8. Ichigo blushes feeling her dragon's love growing as she chants. ''Spread those lovely wings and evolve!''

Love Dragon LV8's figure roars as her wings grew wider.

''Appear, **Love Dragon LV9**!'' Ichigo chants upon as the light disappears and reveals the new form of her Love Dragon. The adult dragon resurrected with a slightly larger body and her pink scales almost seem softer and brighter than its previous form.

 **Love Dragon LV9 Lvl 9 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2600**

''Ichigo's Love Dragon evolved again. I didn't know it could keep evolving.'' Kisara says astonished while Ishizu remain silent, smiling that Ichigo finally let her dragon and herself to grow. '' _It seems she understood my advice._ ''

Kaiba glares irritated, not in the mood to see another Love Dragon. Ichigo, smiling weakly, rises her hand announcing. ''When LV9 is Special Summoned, I can negate the effects of my opponent's monsters they control right now. Love Howling!''

 **Love Dragon LV9's** emerald eyes glow as the dragon lets out an overwhelming howling. Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was pushed back by the roars as its effects were negated.

''I-I also chain that and activate my set card, Rainbow Life!'' Ichigo, panting a bit, triggers her other set card she wanted to use in the last attack but failed not going to take the risk. ''By discarding 1 card, any damage I take this turn will heal my Life Points.''

She discards one of the two cards in her hand as she was surrounded in a Rainbow aura. Kaiba, anger that she negated his Ultimate Dragon's ultimate finish, wasn't in the mood to even let this attack go shouting. ''Fine then! Then Neo Blue-Eyes, attack again!''

Ichigo startles by this not imagining Kaiba would still attack. The three-headed dragon roars, charging its attack as Kaiba orders it. ''Hyper Ultimate Burst!''

By the command alone, Neo Blue-Eyes unleashes the same destructive stream, burning and obliterating the new Love Dragon without even trying. Ichigo braced herself but thanks to the rainbow aura around her, her Life Points instead rose up to 1250LP.

She pants, safe as she utters out. ''I-I pay half my Life Points again to use **Great Love's** effect again!''

Kaiba widens his eyes as the trap Ichigo used earlier had reappeared and glowed. She now had 625LP as she banishes **Love Dragon LV6**.

''What? That effect continues onward?'' Seto mutters in surprise again completely off-sided by this. Ichigo smiles, glad to see him react like that as she explains. ''Only until this turn Nya.''

Kaiba glares, not helping him as that meant he will have to attack this one too.

''Become stronger and even more lovely, **Love Dragon LV10**!'' Ichigo chants for as the spirit of Love Dragon LV9 appears and glows even more radiant. Emerging was her evolved form with her dragon wings becoming even larger as its horns, claws and fangs change color into bright light pink if it was painted with nail polish.

 **Love Dragon LV10 Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 3200**

''When **Love Dragon LV10** or another LV Love Dragon is summoned, I can return 1 card on either of our Graveyards or Banished back to one of the owner's Decks.'' Ichigo explains as she immediately made her pick. She reaches grabs Ra from her hoodie. ''I return this card, and then I can draw 1 card.''

She shuffles the card back to her Deck as she adds. ''If it's a monster, I can increase my Life Points times its Level by 200 and then inflict 200 back at you by the same Level.''

Kaiba scoffs not surprised she would return that card in chance she draws it and wins the duel.

''Draw!'' Ichigo calls drawing her top card. She eyes it and sighs, at least getting a monster revealing it. ''I drew **Love Dragon LV7** , increasing my Life Points by 1400 and inflicting 1400 back at you Nya! Go, Love Gust!''

 **Love Dragon LV10** flaps its wings and unleashes a strong gust of wind. The wind consumes Ichigo, not hurting her but rather relieving her of pain. Now it came at Kaiba and did the opposite; hurting him. Ichigo's Life Points went up to 2025 while Kaiba greatly dropped to a mere 100.

''You think that will beat me…'' Kaiba questioned her sounding angry as he lifts his head and he was pissed. ''DREAM AGAIN CAT! Neo Blue-Eyes, attack that dragon!''

His dragon, just as angry as its master, responded unleashing its third destructive blast again. ''HYPER ULTIMATE BURST!''

The blast vaporizes Ichigo's Love Dragon but her Life Points instead went up to 2525. Ichigo smiles still standing.

''Once more I activate **Great Love's** effect Nya! Now go past even further to your lovely limit, **Love Dragon LV11**!'' Ichigo chants as her trap reappears for a last time glowing. Now she was at 1263LP as she banishes **Love Dragon LV4**. Suddenly the spirit of Love Dragon LV10 appears and lets out a bright light shining across pass the room to the hallways.

The evolved dragon takes a new form that she grew pink-like horns aside both sides of her mouth that glows in a pink aura.

 **Love Dragon LV11 Lvl 11 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3600**

Kaiba grits his teeth not assuming this 11th form would have an ATK that matches the might to his Ultimate Dragon.

''I will set this. My turn is over then.'' Kaiba finally ends his turn setting the last card in his hand facedown.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 10__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 1263LP H: 2**_ _/ Kaiba: 100LP H: 0_

Kisara gulps feeling so dazed by how the dueling was going. Both Ichigo and Seto were barely holding on and it seems the duel was reaching its final turn. And yet, she saw Ichigo enjoying herself while Kaiba, angry, was smirking. Ishizu smiles noticing the two were pushing this far that they were enjoying themselves just a bit.

''Well Momomiya? No final speech of yours?'' Kaiba asks with a smirk at Ichigo smiling expression. ''Well it depends what I draw Nya.''

''Tch, go on then so I can put you on the ground.'' He told her, not going to let anything she tries to beat him. Ichigo smiled eyeing her deck. '' _That's right… there is but one card now._ ''

She knew out of her deck, there was but one card that can beat Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and only way to play it is summoning it. Smiling, Ichigo would make that miracle happen.

''My turn…'' Ichigo mutters, placing her draw hand over her deck and after taking a breath in, draws her top card passionate. ''LOVE DRAW NYA!''

She eyes it and shot her eyes, not possible that she could have drawn it. No, this was too soon to play it she thought eyeing at Kaiba's set card. She had to play it safe.

''First I activate **Love Dragon LV11's** effect, banishing 3 of my Love Dragons and next I gain 1000 for each monster! Love Healing!'' Ichigo declares as she banishes **Love Dragon LV2** , **LV3** and **LV9**. Love Dragon LV11 washes her owner with sparks of light, increasing her Life Points up to 4263.

''I now activate the other effect of **Love Dragon LV11** , banishing 3 monsters and next inflict 1000 for each ''Love'' monster Nya! Love Burning!'' Ichigo adds as she also banishes **Love Dragon LV1** , **LV10** and **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Immortal Phoenix**.

Kaiba glares worrying as LV11 roars crossing its wings. She then swings them and fires a blast of pink waves at the opponent.

''If that hits, then Kaiba will lose.'' Ishizu states as that might work.

''The hell you'll win like that! Reverse Counter Trap open, **Enhanced Barrier**!'' Kaiba counters activating his set card as he was surrounded in a reflecting energy barrier. The multiple rays of light hit the barrier but were absorbed instead of piercing it. ''When my opponent activates a monster effect, I can negate its effect and next I gain Life Points equal to half of your monster's ATK plus Neo Blue-Eyes gains the same amount to its ATK.''

Kaiba's Life Points shot up instead to 2350 while Neo Blue-Eyes roars with an ATK of 6750. Ichigo startles surprised he would let her use the last effect or was that his intention?

''Plus when my opponent's Life Points are higher than mines after this effect, I draw 1 card.'' Kaiba adds drawing his top card. He eyes it, his pupils slightly reacting as he adds. ''However, now I must send 2 monsters equal to the number of cards on the field and in our hand.''

He sent the 7 cards: Assault Wyvern, **Prime Material Dragon** , Pandemic Dragon, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End and Krystal Dragon from his Deck to the Graveyard.

Kisara sighs, blinking as she really didn't know who she wanted to win.

''Too bad I'm not giving up Nya! I activate the spell, **Love Draw!** '' Ichigo, far from finished, plays a card she added thanks to Spell Sanctuary. The card shows **Love Dragon LV3** holding two cards in her claw in a pink aura. ''I can return **Love Dragon LV7** from my hand back to the Deck to draw 2 cards. And if one happens to be a Love card, I gain 500LP.''

She returns the Love Dragon she added before back to her Deck, shuffled it, and drew twice. ''DRAW!''

She eyes her cards, one of them wasn't a Love Card but the other was as her Life Points went up to 4763LP. Ichigo now knew Kaiba had nothing left and that meant she can win this with her last ace.

''I release **Love Dragon LV11**!'' Ichigo suddenly declares raising the card of all of her hope. Kaiba startles as the Love Dragon vanishes as rays of light appears around the field.

''Dragon of Love after going through life, reach your final evolution and transcend all possibilities and overcome the wall of hate!'' Ichigo chants almost angelic as white pink feathers suddenly materialized and fell around her. She smiles, calling forth her final miracle. ''Spread your wings one final time, **Love Dragon LV12**!''

A roar was heard as light explodes above Ichigo. Kaiba and his Neo Blue-Eyes braced themselves, watching along with everyone else of whatever has appeared.

Finally in its final form, the former baby was evolved into a beautiful dragon of beauty and love as she gain a second set of heart-shaped wings with curvy-like horns coming out from the top ends below her first set while both wings were glowing in a light pink aura, having pink angel feathers, and her gem grew in size to a bigger heart and glows even brighter than any gem.

 **Love Dragon LV12 Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 4000**

Ichigo blushes happily, never imagining how beautiful her Love Dragon wanted to become. She now understood, feeling her endless love spread across the duel.

''This is Love Dragon's true form Nya! And with her new power…'' Ichigo begins to declare, winking as she makes her Mew Ichigo cat pose. ''We will defeat you and your ultimate dragon Nya!''

Kaiba glares firmly with his Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roaring towards **Love Dragon LV12**. Ichigo stares back, determined to beat him. Still, deep part of her, she hopes Yugi comes. What was taking him so long anyway?

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Yugi was in a pinched as his situation in his duel against Yako, possessed by Dark Leader Dragon, has become a dangerous show. Not only does he control the three Wicked Gods but if he beats Yako while he has at least a Wicked God still on the field; he dies. And he takes real damage each time his Life Points dropped. The tricolor head could already assume the Dark Lord is willing to lose if it meant Yugi couldn't save a life and there was no way Yugi will let Yako to die.

Yugi's Life Points: 3000

Field: Dark Magician, 3 Set Spell/Trap cards

Hand: 2

Yako/Dark Leader Dragon's Life Points: 1500

Field: Wicked God Eraser, Wicked God Dreadroot and Wicked God Avatar

Hand: 1

Dark Leader Dragon laughs as he has corner the boy to his perfect trap. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

''Now as you have no hope to stop me, BATTLE!'' The Dark Lord declares but then chuckles, forgetting to explain his Wicked God's status. ''Eraser gains 1000 ATK for each card on the field however its ATK and DEF is halved due to Dreadroot's effect. But thanks to Avatar, it bypasses all monster effects except for Ra and gains 1 ATK higher than the strongest monster on the field.''

Yugi glares as Eraser had 2000ATK while Avatar had an ATK of 4001, one point higher to Dreadroot. Dark Magician grunts as his ATK was halved due to Dreadroot's effect.

"Now you're finished brat!'' The evil dragon announces smirking. ''Eraser, attack Dark Magician!''

Eraser opens its mouth, charging a void of black bloody energy from its mouth.

''Eraser Force!'' The Dark Lord commands as his wicked dragon unleashes the blood-like blast at its target. Yugi watched this as he was a step ahead, triggering one of his set cards. ''I don't think so! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Declaration through Light and Darkness!''

One of his facedown reveals itself as it engulfs Dark Magician in dark mist, dodging the attack.

''By releasing Dark Magician, I can Special Summon this monster to the field!'' Yugi states as the mist becomes a darker, chaotic color and he chants. ''Wizard of dark magic, enter the world of Chaos and gain the power that surpasses the light and dark!''

The mist soon swirls into a vortex-like portal glowing.

''Appear, Dark Magician of Chaos!'' Yugi calls out emerging from the vortex was the Dark Magician now enchanted by the power of chaos, crossing his arms and even stares unafraid of the Wicked Gods kneeling in Defense Position.

Dark Magician of Chaos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

Dark Leader Dragon growls unimpressed as the magician only had 2600DEF but halved due to Dreadroot and still having an ATK and DEF weaker than Eraser's now current 1500ATK.

''Like it matters! Attack Eraser!'' The evil dragon orders as his monster began charging another Eraser Force and immediately fires it.

''I activate the trap, Soul Shield!'' Yugi triggers his set trap, the same one that saved him in his last duel against the Dark Lord. The evil dragon growls as a barrier of light protected Yugi's magician and his Life Points as Eraser's attack was stopped. ''That damn card again!''

''By paying half my Life Points, Dark Magician of Chaos cannot be destroyed by this battle and the Battle Phase ends!'' Yugi reminds his opponent of his trap smirking while his Life Points dropped to 1500.

''Clever weren't you?'' The Dark Lord remarks with a small smirk. If the evil dragon had the chance, he would attack with Eraser and still cause itself to take damage just so the human he was using would take real damage instead. He scoffs, having no choice but to let it pass. ''Very well. Turn end.''

Yugi sighs briefly as his magician of chaos glows announcing. ''During the End Phase when Dark Magician of Chaos is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand.''

A card pops out from his Graveyard, adding it into his hand.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 1500LP H: 3**_ _/ Yako: 1500LP H: 1_

Yugi stares calmly at his opinions, not having much going for him. He couldn't try to use his strategy to destroy Eraser first and win with a higher ATK since Avatar will remain and even then the only one who truly loses is Yako.

'' _If I attack and destroy Eraser and end the duel in one shot, Yako-kun will die._ '' Yugi told himself, biting his lips as he had to play defensive until he gets the right cards into his hand. Even so, he won't let the Dark Lord beat him with this trickery.'' _I won't let that happen._ ''

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi declares, drawing his top card. He eyes it before grabbing another card in his hand and plays it. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Dark Magic Inheritance**!''

Two cards pop out from Yugi's Graveyard, revealing to be both Graceful Charity and Declaration through Light and Darkness as he explains. ''First I banish 2 Spell cards from my Graveyard and next I can add 1 card with Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl in its text.''

A card pops out now from his Deck as Yugi grabs it into his hand.

''I set 2 cards facedown and next activate the spell, Swords of Revealing Light!'' Yugi states as two additional set cards appear beside his third just as swords of light came down from the sky and surrounded the Dark Lord's field with them. ''Now you cannot attack for 3 turns. I end my turn now.''

The evil dragon looks at those swords of pure light, locking the Wicked Gods from not attacking and yet he only found it humorous as he laughs menacing. ''HAHAHAHA!''

Yugi glares calmly even by his laughter. The Dark Lord stops, smirking as he says almost disappointed. ''Is that it? Really? Merely defend at this point? Pathetic.''

Yugi did not even reply, just stare even more firm at him.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Yugi_ _: 1500LP H: 1 /_ _ **Yako: 1500LP H: 1**_

Dark Leader Dragon scoffs, finding no joy to see him squirm if he's going to play tough. Yami Bakura wasn't kidding about the boy though saying ''Very well. My TURN!''

He drew his top card and almost became eager at it certain he won't need his **Darkness God Dragon** now.

 _Number of turns since Lightforce Sword was activated: 1_

''I activate the spell, **Darkness Oath**! I discard my entire hand and next I draw until I have 5 cards.'' The Dark Lord plays the same spell he had used against Jonouchi in their Duel in Battle City V3.

''Next I activate another spell and one you stopped me from using before, **Darkness Storm**!'' He plays another spell from the past when he dueled against Yugi only this time there was no Yin-Yang Dragon to stop its effect. ''Now I destroy all of your annoying Spells and Traps on the field.''

''I chain that and activate the Trap, **Origin of Dark Magic**!'' Yugi flies and triggers his set card, showing the image of a young mage discovering the power of Dark Magic in his palm.

Suddenly Dark Magician of Chaos forms a sphere of chaotic energy in his palm and throws it upward to the sky. The sphere almost resembled a sun as it shines over only Yugi's field just as all of his set cards and his swords were slashed apart by a dark blast of wind.

''With this, I can activate any Spell or Trap from my hand during your turn.'' Yugi explains his card's effect as the evil dragon just glares unimpressed. ''Like it matters!''

Another card glows in Yugi's Graveyard as he announces. ''I can also activate Dig of Destiny's effect when it is destroyed by my opponent's card effect; I draw 1 card for each copy in my Graveyard.''

He drew an additional card, startled as it was something than nothing.

''Like I said, it doesn't matter! I activate the Continuous Spell, **Darkness Charger**! And as you remember, I can inflict piercing damage to your Defense Monsters.'' The Dark Lord plays annoyed another spell he used against Yugi as his Wicked Gods were engulfed in dark energy. Yugi gulps as the evil dragon plays another card. ''Next I activate the spell, **Darkness Torment**! Now we both take a 1000LP!''

The card unleashes dark vortex of electricity to both duelists. Yugi grits his teeth in pain enduring it while Yako couldn't and screamed in horrible pain. Both were now below 1000LP as Dark Leader Dragon knew he has won the duel. ''The duel is mine brat! Battle! Now I-''

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell from my hand, **Chaos Scepter Blast**!'' Yugi interrupts as he reveals a card from his hand. Dark Magician of Chaos glares locking his scepter to the face-up Darkness spell on the Dark Lord's field.

''Thanks to this, I can banish a card on the field if I control a Level 8 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster! And I banish **Darkness Charger**!'' Yugi decides raising his hand. His magician of chaos fires a destructive sphere of energy at **Darkness Charger** and disappear it from the field.

The Dark Lord grew past annoyed, no longer going to try to win the duel but rather want Yugi to lose a friend declaring. ''Darn you annoying bug! Then I'll have Eraser attack Dark Magician of Chaos!''

Eraser roars charging up its attack. Yugi knew if he doesn't stop that attack then he'll win but Yako will die. He had but one answer but it was going to gamble him the entire duel.

''Not a second time. I activate the Quick-Play Spell from my hand, Monster Recovery!'' Yugi plays a very old spell he hasn't use in a long time not since Duelist Kingdom. Suddenly Dark Magician of Chaos vanishes from the field as Yugi explains. ''By returning all cards on my field and hand back to my deck, I can shuffle it and draw 5 new cards.''

Dark Leader Dragon was stunned a bit that Yugi is willing to gamble the duel on doing a stupid act like this, even telling him. ''You're willing to risk everything for such a pathetic move? You'll never save the Pharaoh or anyone with such weak move.''

Yugi closes his eyes, trying to ignore his words but they weren't wrong.

'' _He's right but I knew if didn't do something then Yako-kun would die. I couldn't afford that._ '' He told himself, opening his eyes at the top card of his deck. '' _Whatever these 5 cards I draw now will decide everything and if I don't, it's over._ ''

His draw hand began to shake briefly as Yugi clinches it, smiling a bit how scared he was. He knew Atem would feel the same and find it a challenge to overcome and beat. He sighs, really wishing he was here to give him a speech to believe in himself and in his cards.

'' _Atem, I really wish you were here. Even though I've grown to battle my own fights, I can't help but always think you're helping me from afar._ '' Yugi tells himself, once doubting he wouldn't become the man Atem stood in front of him… but he was really doubting that. Eventually Yugi saw who he was in himself through all these battles as the Dragon Knight and thanks to them he now believes he can be like Atem. And right now, was no different looking forward at the Dark Lord.'' _But I'll do what I can for the stake of everyone and for you too. That is my pride._ ''

Unknown to Yugi a light briefly shines within his deck as he grabs hold on the top and draws his 5 cards.''DRAW!''

Yugi swung his draw arm, eyeing the cards he drew and startled up see a light coming from one of them. He eyes it and didn't recognize it before.

'' _W-when did this card-_ '' The tricolor head questions eyeing the card closer and then widen his eyes, realizing what it was. He slowly makes a small smile, not sure how but Atem and his cards answered him. ''Thank you.''

''Hmm?'' Dark Leader Dragon hums overhearing those words. Yugi looks up holding the card that shine before and places it in his Monster Zone. ''Since I drew this card, I can Special Summon it.''

The Dark Lord took that by surprise. ''Wait what?''

''Please arrive to my aid to protect what we both care for! Become the light that pierces despair!'' Yugi chants as a ray of light shot up over the endless dark sky. Dashing within the light with impossible speed emerged a brand new monster. ''Appear before me, the original mage, Palladium Oracle Mahad!''

Appearing from the light, kneeling down to Yugi was a priest that resembles heavily on one of Pharaoh Atem's priest and close friend, Mahad the incarnation of the Dark Magician. He wore a golden armor priest-like outfit with a golden small scepter. He wore cloth robes and cape as the needle-like jewelry on this monster's belt look like the pointers found on the Millennium Ring. The monster stood up and faced Dark Leader Dragon and the Wicked God with an unquestionable stare of courage.

Palladium Oracle Mahad Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

The Dark Lord stares in completely shocked by this new monster of light. Yugi smiles, not sure why he was touching his chest but he felt Atem watching over him. Overjoy, the tricolor head stares up at the Dark Lord announcing. "With the strength Atem left me, I will overcome you once again and save Yako-kun, Dark Leader Dragon-kun!''

With his desire to save everyone, is this the answer Yugi needed to beat the Dark Lord? And can Ichigo, with her Love Dragon at its final form, be her respond to defeat Kaiba and his mighty Neo Blue-Eyes?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Love Zero- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster. Target 1 monster you control, its ATK becomes 0. You also take no damage this turn and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. Then you gain Life Points equal to the current ATK of the destroyed monster. After activation, if you control a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) with an original Level of 7 or higher; send 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' from your Deck to the Graveyard and add 1 '' **Love** '' Spell or Trap Card from your Deck.

 ***Great Love- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster you control was destroyed by battle. Pay half of your Life Points and banish 1 '' **Love** '' monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster that is 1 Level higher than the destroyed monster, ignoring its Summoning condition. (This is treated as if it was summoned by the destroyed monster's effect) This effect can be used once more only until the end of this turn. You cannot Summon/Set other monster(s) except for LV monsters until the end of your next turn.

 ***Love Dragon LV9- Lvl 9, ATK: 3500, DEF: 2600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by " **Love Dragon LV8** ", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, negate the effects of all monsters your opponent currently controls (bypassing the Unaffected effects). Once per turn, banish 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' from your Hand or Graveyard and next draw 1 card. Each time you draw a card from your deck, increase your Life Points by 200. While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, each face-up monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card leaves the field, select 2 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monsters that are removed from play and add them in your hand. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV10** " from your hand or Deck.

 ***Love Dragon LV10- Lvl 10, ATK: 4000, DEF: 3200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by " **Love Dragon LV9** ", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per either Player's turn, you can Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster from your hand. When this card or another LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) is Summoned, you can return 1 other card from either player's Graveyard or Banished to their owner's Deck and shuffle it. Next you draw the top card of your Deck. If it's a Monster Card, increase your Life Point equal to the Level of the card x200 and inflict damage to your opponent by the same amount, and next place the card to the bottom of your deck. If it's a Non-Monster Card, add it in your hand. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV11** " from your hand or Deck. You can Tribute this card and banished 3 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monsters with different names from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 '' **Love Dragon LV12** '' from your hand or Deck.

 ***Love Dragon LV11- Lvl 11, ATK: 4500, DEF: 3600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by " **Love Dragon LV11** " or the effects of '' **Love Dragon LV7** '', and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn, banish up to 3 LV " **Love Dragon** " monster(s) from your Graveyard and increase your Life Points by 1000 for each card. Once per turn, banish up to 3 monsters from your Graveyard and inflict 1000 points to your opponent for each "Love" monster. When this card is destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect), return all your Banished cards into your Graveyard and add 1 card from your Deck or Graveyard into your hand. Once per turn; if this card is destroyed by a card effect, it is not.

 ***Love Draw!- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Return 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' from your hand to your Deck, shuffle it, and draw 2 cards. If one of them is a '' **Love** '' card, gain 500 Life Points.

 ***Love Dragon LV12- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 4000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face-up " **Love Dragon LV11** " you control or the effects of '' **Love Dragon LV8** '' or '' **Love Dragon LV10** ''. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card is Special Summoned, other cards and effects your opponent controls cannot be activated. Also you can Special Summon as many LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) in your Graveyard or Banished to your field with their effects negated. By Tributing 1 monster on your field, increase this card's ATK equal to half of the tributed monster's original ATK and increase your Life Points equal to half of the tributed monster's original DEF and also this card gains the tributed monster's effect until the End Phase. During each of your Standby Phase(s), Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster from your Graveyard or Banished, ignoring its Summoning condition. When this card leaves the field, you can return as many of your '' **Love** '' monster(s) from your Graveyard or Banished into your Deck and then Special Summon 1 '' **Love Dragon LV1** '' from your hand or Deck.

* * *

 **Kaiba's new cards:**

 ***** **Attack Guidance Reflector- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when an effect of a card that would inflict damage to you: gain double that amount of Life Points instead and inflict double of damage to your opponent plus the damage you would have taken. During this turn only after activation, all monsters you control that battle an opponent's monster gains 1000 ATK, after damage calculation.

 **_Ultimate Dragon- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

 **(YGOPRO version)**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" from your Extra Deck. You must also Tribute from your hand, Deck or field 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon".

 ***** **Ultimate Fusion** **\- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard ''Polymerization'' from your hand, send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and Tribute 1 Fusion Monster you control: Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning condition. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon) The Fusion Summoned monster's name is treated as the monster Tributed by this effect.

 ***** **Neutron Blast- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 Fusion Summoned "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" you control; this turn, it can make a second and third attack during each Battle Phase, also when it attacks, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step.

 ***** **Enhanced Barrier- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Negate the activation of an opponent's monster effect, and then you gain Life Points equal to half of the monster's ATK. If you control a monster, add half of the negated monster's ATK to its ATK. After this effect resolves, if your opponent has higher Life Points than you; draw 1 card. Afterwards, send a number of monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of monsters on the field.

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 **_Dark Magic Inheritance- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Banish 2 Spell Cards from your Graveyard; add 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand, that specifically lists the card "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl" in its text, except "Dark Magic Inheritance". You can only activate 1 "Dark Magic Inheritance" per turn.

 ***Origin of Dark Magic- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If you control a ''Dark Magician'' monster: During this turn, you can activate Spell or Trap card from your hand. The activation and effects of cards you activate this turn cannot be negated.

 **_Chaos Scepter Blast- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a Level 8 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster: Banish 1 card on the field face-down. If this card in its owner's Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Magician of Black Chaos" or "Dark Magician of Chaos" from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

* * *

 **Yako/Dark Leader Dragon's new cards:**

 ***** **Darkness Torment- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a " **Darkness** " Type Card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Both Players take 1000 of damage. During your next Standby Phase, add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

The climax of the two-sided duel is about to have a finishing conclusion. Can Yugi and Ichigo prevail against their opponents with the strong connection they hold for each other?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note** **:** Finally... all the Love Dragons from 1 through 12 complete. Enjoy that thought.


	23. Strength of our Empathy!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 23 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 23: Strength of our Empathy!**

Yugi's duel against the Dark Lord continues as the tricolor head was in a major disadvantage with the evil dragon having the Wicked Gods on the field and worst the dangerous game that if one of the Wicked Gods remain on the field if he loses, Yako Tenma who is his puppet at the time, dies. Risking everything on Monster Recovery, Yugi drew his five cards and managed by a miracle coming from Pharaoh Atem, summons a brand new monster; Palladium Oracle Mahad.

Yugi's Life Points: 500

Field (still active with the effect of **Origin of Dark Magic** ): Palladium Oracle Mahad

Hand: 4

Yako/Dark Leader Dragon's Life Points: 500

Field: Wicked God Eraser, Wicked God Dreadroot and Wicked God Avatar

Hand: 2

Yugi still smiles, not sure why this monster appeared was from Atem or something else but he knew it was his doing.

Dark Leader Dragon stared at this monster with such shocked, never seeing the card before no less how the man who would become the Dark Magician is there in this new form.

''W-what nonsense is this!'' The Dark Lord demanded furious, his eyes becoming even more slitter and angrier by this. Yugi, calm and smiling, wasn't sure why himself but it was best to make a lore for the monster and had the perfect one in mind, describing it. ''Given the chance to live in the next life, Mahad chose to be noble and wanted to serve my friend as not just the Dark Magician but as the royal mage of Light to the Nameless Pharaoh.''

Dark Leader Dragon found that utterly stupid and made him madder. ''Like hell do I care about such nonsense?!'' Avatar-''

The Dark Lord tries to make his attempt, betting on the mighty of Avatar to crush this new monster but before he could Yugi, seeing through his plan, reveals the card in his hand and plays it through the effect of the trap he used earlier. ''With the power of **Origin of Dark Magic** , I activate the trap from my hand, **Zero Energy**!''

The trap shows an image that resembles Zero Gravity except it weakened those in it dropping to their knees. The trap fires a wave that affects all three Wicked Gods. Sparks fly out of them as they slightly dropped lower with Avatar reverting back to its sphere form.

''Until the end of this turn, all monsters my opponent controls have their effects negated.'' Yugi stated startling the evil dragon as he added. ''In addition neither player takes any damage until then.''

Gritting his fangs, the evil dragon calls out furious. ''Then Dreadroot, attack that stupid mage! DARK BEATDOWN!''

Dreadroot lets out a vicious cry as it extends back its fists and throws them a Gatling barrage of them. Yugi sees that and smiles, revealing. ''I activate Mahad's effect when he battles a DARK monster; doubling his ATK!''

''WHAT?!'' The Dark Lord utters in terror, aware than most that a Wicked God will always be part Dark as that effect cannot be negated. Mahad raises his free hand, forming a barrier that blocked Dreadroot's furious fist barrage without flinching.

''Go Mahad!'' Yugi commands as Mahad nods vanishing. The Dark Lord was shocked by this as the Mage of Light appears above Dreadroot, pointing his scepter. From the tip a large magical circle of light appears around the scepter as Mahad begins charging its attack.

''Light Magic Burst!'' Yugi shouts as Mahad fires his blast through the seal, firing a destructive golden magical blast. The beam hits and pierces through Dreadroot before the Wicked God exploded into light.

''No Dreadroot!'' The Dark Lord utters out in shock, not believing his Wicked God would lose to something like this. He glares furious at Yugi, eyeing his hand and had no choice but to play smart, placing a card behind his other two Wicked Gods. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn…''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 500LP H: 3**_ _/ Yako: 500LP H: 1_

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi shouts smiling, drawing his top card almost enjoying it. Dark Leader Dragon snarls, his eyes even more intensive as he yells at him seeing that face. ''You dare to smile!''

Yugi just continues smiling him, knowing it will make the evil dragon madder and lose his temper and lose focus. It was working as the Dark Lord grits his fangs reminding the mortal. ''You forget 1 attack from your Mahad to my Eraser and this duel is-''

''I can use **Zero Energy** from my Graveyard, banishing it to once again use its effect.'' The tricolor head suddenly reveals, shocking the evil dragon as his Wicked Gods suddenly were shocked by the trap's power negating their effects again. ''Now your Avatar and Eraser lose their effects and we both take no damage this turn.''

Dark Leader Dragon snarls louder, meaning Yugi will most likely destroy Avatar and then Eraser would be simply.

''Battle! Mahad, attack Avatar with-'' Yugi tries to order his attack but the evil dragon laughs seeing that a mile ahead. ''You're even more reckless than I had hoped! I use Yako's **Staunch Defender** I set!''

Yugi watches in surprise as the Dark Lord flips over his set trap. The black dragon lets out a laugh explaining. ''I redirect your attack to Eraser and then Eraser's effect when it is destroyed will activate and you will perish! Now counter with Eraser Force!''

Eraser instantly teleports in front of Mahad and fires its blood mouth blast. The Mage of Light replies with its golden blast, pushing back Eraser's and destroying the Wicked God instantly leaving behind a puddle of its blood.

''When Eraser leaves the field, his blood shall leave death! Now go, destroy all monsters on the field! Blood Erase!'' The Dark Lord shouts extremely happy as the puddle of blood began to spin like a vortex and grew bigger. Yugi braced himself as Mahad was sadly sucked inside it as well as Avatar. Soon the vortex vanishes along with those monsters, leaving both duelists with no monsters.

''Even with Avatar gone, I still hold all the cards and-'' Dark Leader Dragon began to state overconfident; having the means to win now… until he saw a portal of light appears behind Yugi. Emerging out was the black armored clad magician.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

''D-Dark Magician?! NO! HOW?!'' The Dark Lord demands in complete shock. Yugi smiles as he explains as a story. ''When Mahad is destroyed, his final gift is to reincarnate and become the Dark Magician. In other words, I bring back my faith servant back to the field.''

The Dark Lord growls not amused to see that damn monster again, just mocking him.

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Yugi places two set cards behind his magician, finishing his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Yugi_ _: 500LP H: 2 /_ _ **Yako: 500LP H: 1**_

The Dark Lord didn't have anything else to use this turn, just drawing his top card ''… My turn.''

 _Number of turns since Lightforce Sword was activated: 2_

He eyes the card Yako drew and his eyes flash quite pleased.

''I activate the spell, **Darkness Control**! I now take control of your Dark Magician and with it he will destroy his own master.'' The Dark Lord uses angrily, showing a card that shows the image of a reverse Change of Heart but more demonic. The said being appears and comes at Dark Magician to possess it.

''I chain and activate the Continuous Trap, **Eternal Soul**!'' Yugi triggers his set card as the Egyptian tablet of Dark Magician appears behind his monster. The demonic angel tries possessing the magician but the tablet surrounds him in a barrier, stopping it.

''W-what is this now?!'' The Dark Lord questions angrily. Yugi answers him smiling. ''As long as **Eternal Soul** is in play, Dark Magician is unaffected by my opponent's card effects.''

Dark Leader Dragon just stared at this. How was it possible that his Darkness Card that cannot be negated BE STOPPED BY A CARD EFFECT THAT DOES NOT NEGATE BUT PREVENTS IT FROM WORKING? This was the last straw as the evil dragon's energy engulfs his body like lava.

''Y-you damn…'' The evil dragon began to mutter at first before going all out yelling. ''PATHETIC MEATBAG BRAT! I had been hoping to summon my Ka but it seems I'm forced to summon the other!''

Yugi knew he was going to explode any second but that last line concern him questioning him. ''What are you going on about?''

The Dark Lord glares not answering but instead says as a card glows in Yako's Graveyard. ''I activate the second effect of **Darkness Torment** , letting me add 1 card from my Graveyard to my hand.''

A card pops out as the evil dragon manipulates his human puppet to use it, yelling even angrier. ''YOU HAVE FORCED MY HAND! I now activate **Darkness Overfusion**!''

Yugi widens his eyes to see the giant black vortex, protesting. ''But **Darkness Egg** is still banished?!''

The Dark Lord smirks, aware he cannot use his spell with his banished **Darkness Egg** still under the effect of Lightforce Sword and even though he would have prefer to wait; he no longer had the patience to.

''Much like the Creator God of Light can be summoned by using the three Egyptian Gods, this monster must be Fusion Summon if I control all three Wicked Gods or through this mean! And since you forced my hand, WELL you're in for a treat!'' Dark Leader Dragon tells his annoying opponent as the Wicked Gods erupted back to the field from the ground only to be sucked in inside the vortex. ''I banish and fuse the Wicked Gods Avatar, Dreadroot and Eraser together!''

Yugi stares silent but trembling as the vortex began to expand almost like a portal for something to come out.

''Swirling darkness of the three Devils, unite into one and resurrect the creation of pure blackness! I call upon you to serve me and bring an end to the Light.'' Dark Leader Dragon chants as he yells engulfed in dark energy. ''DARKNESS FUSION SUMMON! Bring forth absolute Dark!''

Emerging from the expanding vortex was a gigantic creature resembling some kind of flying demon monster. Its body was dark with purple tones, its wings, horns and feathers happen to have reddish glints. Apart, it has mane bristles and the scales of its wings and tail open giving it a more threatening aspect as it is surrounding in endless dark energy with its red eyes ever so glowing menacing.

 **''The Creator God of Dark, Mephistopheles!** '' Dark Leader Dragon calls forth as the monster lets out a horrible cry, echoing across the island and even pushing back Yugi and Dark Magician.

 **The Creator God of Dark, Mephistopheles Lvl 11 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

''Another Creator God?'' Yugi utters out, sweating at the sight of this thing. The Dark Lord scoffs not bothering to tell him anything but does to set fear in his limited life. ''A weaker form no less and one that doesn't compare itself to **Darkness God Dragon** , but it will have to do! As this monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and much like the gods, cannot leave the field to silly means.''

Yugi glares slightly still scared as he was facing a monster that even Ra couldn't destroy by normal means.

''Plus Mephistopheles gains the effects of the three Wicked Gods. That means he has Avatar, Dreadroot and Eraser's effects!'' The Dark Lord adds as Dark Magician was safe from the effect of Dreadroot but it didn't help him or Yugi as the Creator God of Dark's ATK shot up to 8000 having Eraser's effect.

''But there's more as I activate Mephistopheles' effect! For all face-up monsters on the field, my opponent must send a number of cards from the top of their Deck to their combined Level.'' Dark Leader Dragon adds grinning as Yugi was shocked by its effect. ''But that's 19.''

The evil dragon hums, pretending he didn't realize as he says sinister. ''Oh is it? I didn't notice.''

Yugi glares unease as he was forced to send away 19 of his cards to the Graveyard, leaving him with a smaller deck. If he uses that effect at least one more time, he'll lose by a deck out. The only opinion Yugi had as he thought was to make a direct attack of some kind.

''Oh one more thing: If your idea now was to try to attack me directly or cause effect damage forget it.'' The Dark Lord advises him with a twisted grin on his face. ''For Mephistopheles is treated as a Wicked God.''

Yugi looks back with an even more shocked expression. Dark Leader Dragon grinned wanting to see that look of hopeless as he says happy. ''And once again our bet reforms. If you cannot destroy my monster that cannot be targeted by card effects or destroyed by any means, then Yako will die.''

The tricolor head stares with a look of unease. He has to destroy this monster and sadly as long as it has the Wicked Gods effects including its own, he's going to only need three cards to win the duel.

''Now enough games. BATTLE!'' The Dark Lord announces as his Creator God lets out a screeching howl. ''Mephistopheles, destroy Dark Magician and send the brat to Hell itself!''

Mephistopheles howls louder as it locks above the magician and fires a destructive, ear-piercing scream of dark waves from its mouth. ''DARKNESS Death Scream!''

The wails of screams were coming at Dark Magician and Yugi, still scared of this monster, had the respond to counter it revealing his card. ''I discard Kuriboh from my hand and activate his effect.''

Appearing in between Dark Magician and Mephistopheles' attack was the brown fiend furball with green claws and adorable purple eyes. ''Kuri!''

The scream attack hits Kuriboh who began to expand into a giant, absorbing the blast before exploding. Dark Magician was consumed by the blast, destroying him but Yugi remain unscratched stating. ''I negate the battle damage towards me from this attack.''

Dark Leader Dragon glares gritting his teeth, annoy the boy had that monster in his hand.

''Damn you brat. Just don't try surviving!'' The Dark Lord growls angrily not standing this annoyance. Even so, he still had the advantage over the boy. There was nothing he could do to beat him. Regardless, he had a card that will secure his victory. ''This makes no differences to me! I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.''

A facedown card materialized behind Mephistopheles as the Dark Lord ends his turn. Just then the tablet of the Dark Magician glows as Yugi announces. ''I use **Eternal Soul's** effect to Special Summon back Dark Magician!''

A light emerges as the fateful Dark Magician returns to the field.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 500LP H: 1**_ _/ Yako: 500LP H: 1_

The Dark Lord grins laughing already confident of his victory. ''Hahaha! Go on brat. Draw your last pathetic card your deck can give you. It doesn't change what you do this turn or not. I have already won!''

''…'' Yugi remains as cold as a rock, looking at his deck. If there was any way he can win now, it will come down to this draw.

'' _If there is one way to win… then it's on me drawing that card._ '' Yugi told himself, placing the lives of Yako and everyone else waiting for him to stop Pegasus and Reshef on this one card. He oddly smiles, knowing he won't lose as he promised he wouldn't lose like this. '' _I know my deck won't abandon me yet. And I won't give up either._ ''

He closes his eyes briefly thinking of everyone especially Atem and latest Ichigo. He knew she was fighting just as hard as he was and could feel her. It was odd for him to think of her like this… but he wanted to see her and just look at her smiling. He smiles back, opening his purple eyes almost briefly glowing as he shouts. ''My turn!''

With one motion, he drew his top card and stares at it at the side. Yugi slowly makes a smile as he has everything he needed. He grabs the card in his hand and plays it. ''First I activate the spell, Monster Reborn. And now I can revive 1 monster from my Graveyard.''

The Dark Lord glares, not imitated as the only monster he could… he gasps as his Creator God just send 19 cards from his Deck away. That means one of them could be-

''Revive, Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' Yugi calls forth as the Dark Lord was going to call it. The sky began to change as lightning strikes around them. Emerging from the skies was the mighty red serpent god dragon with twin mouths, roaring angrily at the Creator God of Dark.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

Dark Leader Dragon stares trying to show he wasn't afraid but he was for the sole reason that Yugi might have the Legendary Dragon in his hand.

''Lead me your help. I Special Summon **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**!'' Yugi shouts proudly again as the mighty legendary, greenish teal colored scaled scarred-eye dragon Timaeus appears with a mighty roar, hovering beside its owner.

 **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

To his horror, this was exactly what the Dark Lord didn't want complaining in outrage. ''Why? Why are you able to draw a card like that when you really need it? WHY?!''

''Because I have to get back to my friends and Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi tells him serious, pointing his finger at the evil dragon. He then smiles adding. ''I also wished this duel was fun.''

The Dark Lord snaps yelling. ''SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR NONSENSE!''

The young Dragon Knight sighs wishing he would be enjoying this but he hoped too high replying. ''Fine then. I use Timaeus effect, fusing itself with Osiris to become beyond a God!''

Osiris roars along with Timaeus, flying upward to the sky.

''Through the bonds of the Legendary Dragon, evolve mighty dragon of the skies and take your place beyond the saints themselves!'' Yugi chants as multiple red lightning crashed down on the ground circles around him.

Both dragons began to merge as one as a card pop out from his Extra Deck. He smiles as he takes it out and shouts, summoning the Fusion Monster. ''FUSION SUMMON! Descend and spread your new form!''

The black skies suddenly ripped apart as the lightning began to hit the fusion, almost forming the said fusion. Everything calmed down as the sun was blocked by a large serpent-like dragon.

'' **The Lord of the Saintly Dragons – Osiris**!'' Yugi declares, revealing his brand new God Fusion Monster.

Through Timaeus' power of evolution of fusion, Osiris evolves into his true form. Now with green outlines around his newly larger red wings and a sharp green, red scaled metal tail; Osiris releases a new power as he spreads his large wings with large ostrich, green-red tip feathers.

The newly evolved Osiris let out a lightning-full roar, shaking up everything around it through miles.

 **The Lord of the Saintly Dragons – Osiris Lvl 11, ATK: X000 DEF: X000**

Dark Leader Dragon and Mephistopheles try bracing themselves at the presence of an Egyptian God with the powers of a Legendary Dragon.

''Osiris' effect allows both players to draw 7 cards and changes the hand number to 7.'' Yugi states as both he and the Dark Lord drew their 7 cards. ''In addition I can use **Eternal Soul's** other effect to add Thousand Knives or Dark Magic Attack from my Deck to my hand.''

The tablet glows as he adds an eighth card in his hand. Dark Leader Dragons sees that and laughs almost amused that he can power up his God to beat his own. ''Hahaha. What about it?! Mephistopheles' effects will weaken your god and makes mine stronger.''

''Battle!'' Yugi, ignoring his truth, continues to his Battle Phase. This really bewildered the Dark Lord with a surprise expression. ''Are you insane brat?!''

Yugi smiled, shrugging his shoulders responding innocent. ''Who knows? Let's find out together!''

Dark Leader Dragon glares not sure if the boy was playing stupid or he really went insane. No matter what he has from his set card or not, Mephistopheles still had Avatar's one point higher effect making it impossible for Yugi to beat it.

''Osiris, let your thunderous roar shatter any who oppose you!'' Yugi ordered as Osiris roars, opening his mouth and starts forming a gigantic red orb of electricity that only grew larger.

''Ultimate Electrical Roar Wave – Judgement Thunder Force!'' Yugi shouts as Osiris releases the massive enchanted red-colored Thunder Force, unleashing it upon the Wicked Creator God.

The Dark Lord scoffs disappointed. ''You fool, Osiris has-''

As he was going to confirm the ATK of his God, the results shocked him. ''8000ATK? But how?''

''Osiris is unaffected by even DIVINE monsters that's original Level is 10 or 11.'' Yugi reveals startling the Dark Lord. He grits his teeth but momentary as he reminds the mortal of the other effects. ''Then the part of Eraser and even Avatar will-''

As he was saying that, he noticed that Mephistopheles was consumed in red electricity, shocking his Creator God and to his greater shock negating its effect. ''WHAT?! WHY IS MY GOD CREATOR 5000ATK ONLY?!''

''When Osiris battles a Wicked Divine monster, its effects are negated. And since your Creator God is treated as a Wicked God, you can guess what that means.'' Yugi explains smirking, sealing the Dark Lord's victory.

''IMPOSSIBLE!'' Dark Leader Dragon protests, knowing well that attack will hit and destroy him. No… having coming this far, will his plan even in defeat be a loss-loss. ''No… NO-NO! REVERSE TRAP OPEN, **DARKNESS TAKER**!''

His set card suddenly flips itself over. It shows the image of a robber stealing jewelry from someone he had murdered from their hands.

''I can name and take 1 card from your Deck and use it as my own and I choose **Divine Evolution**!'' Dark Leader Dragon demanded pointing his free claw at Yugi's deck. The purple eyes had an expression as a card immediately flies out from his deck, consume in dark energy that the Dark Lord was moving into his possession. He laughs immediately playing it. ''Now I activate the very spell, **Divine Evolution**! And with it Mephistopheles will gain 1000ATK and DEF and becomes unaffected by other card effects.''

Mephistopheles began to screech gaining the energy and means to overcome the evolved Osiris' power.

''IT'S OVER YUGI!'' Dark Leader Dragon calls out, having won the duel and killed the pest that has bothered him for so long. Now he will be no more. However, his expression slowly changed as he seen Yugi's, once shocked, became a small smirk with a look as if it was what he wanted.

''Is that so?'' Yugi questions almost as if he knew this was going to happen. ''I was wondering how you'll use that spell against me. It took you longer than I had hoped.''

The Dark Lord slowly widen his eyes, at first not getting what he was talking about but then he knew staggered by his words. ''Y-you knew!''

Yugi smiled nodding. He felt the Dark Lord spying on them for a while and especially when he and the others arrived at Dueling Kingdom Island. From there, he assumed the evil dragon would challenge him to a duel to settle this so he had to make him think he was and used it against him. And one of them was showing Yako the key card of his victory: **Divine Evolution**.

''Yep. I sensed a bit of you a while back spying on us. That's why I told the others my real ace was using **Divine Evolution** … but I never said that I would use it on Reshef.'' Yugi reveals to the Dark Lord, shocking him. But then, if he knew, how will that… and that was when the evil dragon remembered the boy's set card.

''Reverse trap open, **Magician's Mirage**!'' Yugi, still smiling, triggers his final card. The card shows Dark Magician negating the power of Brain Control and using it against a fiendish monster. Dark Magician began to perform swings with his scepter as a large magical circle surrounds around the Divine Evolution card on the field and Osiris.

''Since I control a Spellcaster-Type Magician monster, I can redirect the effects or attack of a card on the field to another monster that can be the appropriate target.'' Yugi explains his card's effect causing the Dark Lord to panic. ''And that card is Osiris!''

The ultimate God spell, going to affect Mephistopheles instead powered up the evolved Osiris as its wings grew ten times larger.

''Now **Divine Evolution** can be used on Osiris, increasing its ATK by another 1000ATK and DEF.'' Yugi states as Osiris roars even more fierce with an ATK of 9000. A stare of terrified expressed on the Dark Lord's dragon face as he sighs frightened, dropping his jaw. ''D-darn it. Why did it have to be over that much?''

Osiris' attack resumes except larger and more destructive, consuming the Creator God along with the Dark Lord. Mephistopheles disintegrates into black dust as Yako was pushed back.

''NOT AGAIN!'' Dark Leader Dragon screams in horrible pain as he took the real blast, burning him up and sends him crashing onto the ground. His Life Points immediately hit 0. The blast soon explodes only on him.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou: 500LP vs. Yako Tenma/Dark Leader Dragon: 0LP**

Yugi watches as his monsters vanished as well as the threads that were controlling Yako. He smiles to see that before turning to see the Dark Lord getting up, his body almost melting.

"D-DAMN YOU!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars furious, his mouth dripping of black liquid. Yugi glares, reaching over to his Dragon Sword.

''It seems the only way to kill you now is for us to battle for real.'' The Dark Lord told him firmly, determined to put an end to the boy one way or another. And when he does, he will finally win the war. ''And that we shall settle in due time, brat! I promise you that.''

A dark portal appears underneath the dragon, swallowing him and vanishes along with the portal.

''…'' Yugi looks at where the Dark Lord was relief he was gone but he knew their war was far from over. Not to mention he has another battle to confront with Taiyo Tenma.

He runs up to Yako, seeing him getting up weakly. Yugi calls out to him. ''Yako-kun, you okay?''

Yako rubs his head, never feeling so weak and strange but he felt better now. ''I-I am, I think.''

Yugi smiled nodding as he pulls him up. ''Come on, we have to save Pegasus-kun.''

Yako nods as their battle wasn't over yet. The two headed out to the castle, hoping they weren't too late.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

As one duel ended, another is near its climax. Ichigo and Kaiba were still in their clash as Ishizu and Kisara watched almost amazed by both. On one side Kaiba had the mighty Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon while the other Ichigo had the final form of her Love Dragons, **Love Dragon LV12**. Both were evenly tied up although Ichigo lead with more Life Points. Mokuba, possessed, smirks to see if Kaiba will lose and lose his brother or win and Reshef still wins.

Ichigo's Life Points: 4763

Field: **Love Dragon LV12**

Hand: 2

Kaiba's Life Points: 2350

Field (player under the effect of Card of Demise): Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (6750ATK), Spell Sanctuary

Hand: 1

''I activate **Love Dragon LV12's** effect the moment she is summoned to Special Summon as many of my Love Dragons to the field as possible from Graveyard or Banished!'' Ichigo declares, her strength recovering, as the final form of her Love Dragon roars spreading its wings. Suddenly 4 heart-shaped wormholes appear, two for each side.

''Appear once again my lovely friends Nya! LOVE REVIVAL!'' Ichigo shouts as emerging from the portal were Love Dragons LV3 through LV6, flying beside the mighty LV12.

 **Love Dragon LV3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

 **Love Dragon LV5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

 **Love Dragon LV6 Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900**

''Next I use **Love Dragon LV12's** other effect, releasing my dragons and next my true dragon's ATK becomes equal to half of my other Love Dragon's ATK!'' Ichigo adds as her weaker Love Dragon swirl around the mighty LV12, becoming energy that enter the dragon as she roars. ''UNITY OF LOVE!''

Kaiba stares actually surprised as that Love Dragon now had an ATK of 8250, far exceeding his Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

''Plus my Life Points go up equal to half of their original DEF too and my dragon gains their effects too!'' Ichigo adds as her Life Points gained a boost of 3200 as she had 7463LP. Kaiba was least concern about this, shaken by the attack that monster will unleash.

''Battle Nya! **Love Dragon LV12** , attack Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' Ichigo commands as her dragon roars, vanishing before reappearing, headbutting the middle head of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kaiba felt the headbutt as his dragon does the same, both monsters flying upward. The two other heads of Neo Blue-Eyes fires miniature blasts at Love Dragon who deflects with its tail. Love Dragon then began charging for its attack as her entire body glows and a large magical seal in the shape of a heart appears in front of its target.

''Give it your all! Love Burst GRAND Surprise!'' Ichigo shouts as her dragon opens its mouth and instantly fires a destructive blast of pink energy. The blast goes into the circle and comes out becoming a larger version of itself ten times as larger. ''Plus my dragon gains **Love Dragon LV6's** effect, boosting its ATK up to 700 more!''

 **Love Dragon LV12's** eyes glows briefly as its power went up to 8950ATK. The blast covers Neo Blue-Eyes as the ultimate dragon tries holding its own but failed, obliterated instantly. Kaiba stood his ground, taking 2200 of damage from that one attack. Ichigo smiles, even though she didn't win in that attack she was still happy she was giving her all.

Kisara watched in disbelieve not sure anymore if this was a duel or a battle to the death. ''I-is this even a duel anymore?''

Ishizu also watches this and answers her calmly. ''No, this is now a duel between a heart not broken by hate and one who transform it into power.''

Kaiba pants, certain if he didn't powered up his dragon and increased his Life Points earlier in the turn, he would be defeated. Even so, the mere fact this girl had a monster this ridicules enrage him as well as the fact he was closed to losing.

''Only Yugi or Atem have the right to PUSH me this far!'' Kaiba yells at the red cherry head, not going to allow her lucky newbie streak to beat the strongest duelist there is. ''I won't tolerate such humiliation from a mere rookie like you!''

Kaiba raises the last card of his hand, having planned ahead if his Neo Blue-Eyes would be destroyed but he never imagined he would use this against her. Now he had no choice but to put an end of this. ''Since a Blue-Eyes monster I control was destroyed, I can Special Summon this card from my hand.''

His card began to glow as a large portal suddenly tears open from reality to deep space. Ichigo and her **Love Dragon LV12** stare in shock as Kaiba chants. "Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Come forth, Deep-Eyes White Dragon!"

Emerging from the portal was huge and naturally another dragon. The celestial monster resembles Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon in brightness but with a thinner body, the same design as the new Blue-Eyes monsters with unique scales and orbs, light blue crystal-like claws, a large holy-like ring behind its back with 5 glorious angelic dragon wings.

Deep-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Deep-Eyes? Are you kidding me Nya? You have more of these dragons?'' Ichigo utters out in dismay, not believing this guy had a fetish on white dragons but he really does.

Kaiba ignores her comment as he proceeds to reveal his new card's effect, ''And the moment this monster is summoned, my opponent takes 600 for each Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard with different names.''

The spirits of **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon** , Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Assault Wyvern, **Prime Material Dragon** , Pandemic Dragon, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End and Krystal Dragon all appeared entering inside Deep-Eyes as its wings and ring-like back began to glow radiant.

Ichigo stares silently out of pure terror, aware of the total to her amazement. Kaiba smirks seeing that as he said. ''Noticing it are we feline? I have 13 dragons, meaning you take 7800 of damage!''

Kisara gasps while Ishizu still watches calmly.

Kaiba knew her Life Points will drop to 0 and there was nothing she could do to avoid this… until Ichigo gasps recalling the one card on the field and the one card in her hand.

''BURN AWAY! LAST NOVA!'' Kaiba commands as his dragon fires a destructive stream right towards Ichigo. The redhead pigtail just watches as the blast hits and explodes around her, consuming her within its range. Kisara widens her eyes, almost certain Ichigo just lost.

Kaiba watches his dragon's majestic attack, letting out a laugh of pure satisfaction. ''HAHAHA! That is what you get for the humiliation you brought before me, Momomiya!''

Just as he thought he beat her as the explosion began to reveal the outcome, Ichigo coughs walking out completely unscratched including her Life Points.

''What?!'' Kaiba utters in disturbance, not understanding how this was possible that she was still standing. Ichigo, sighing a bit, explains breathing what she did using the card in her hand. ''I chained Deep-Eyes summoned… and activated the Spell from my hand thanks to Spell Sanctuary, One Day of Peace.''

Kaiba gasps with a look of fear and rage. Even though he knew what the card did, Ichigo still explained it as she draws one card. ''Until the end of my opponent's turn, both players will take no damage and we each draw 1 card Nya.''

Kaiba couldn't accept this as he drew his top card as well. He was going to win and he counters his strongest play by using his own Continuous Spell against this. Was this irony or an insult to his duelist's pride?

''… Damn you.'' Seto mutters cursing to her as he said in a normal yet conquered tone. ''Deep-Eyes targets Neo Blue-Eyes and gains its ATK as its own.''

Deep-Eyes roar now having 4500ATK but lacked the power to match up to **Love Dragon LV12**.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn Nya.'' Ichigo finishes her turn setting a card behind her dragon. She sighs amazed she survived that or else she wouldn't be standing.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 11__ _Ichigo_ _: 7463LP H: 1 /_ _ **Kaiba: 150LP H: 1**_

Kaiba glares serious not able to put an end of her this turn. He eyes the card he drew and he couldn't even use it against her with all those Life Points. He had to do something with that.

''Your nuisance has gone far enough!'' Kaiba proclaims staring down at Ichigo and her annoying nine lives. ''I don't care if you take no damage this turn; this is where you lose! My turn!''

Kaiba draws his top card as he had 4 turns left before his hand was discarded by the drawback of Card of Demise.

 _Number of turns since Card of Demise was activated: 1_

But he wouldn't need to worry about that as Kaiba activates the card he drew. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Enemy Controller Advance**!''

The card materialized to be a fighting, arcane joystick on Kaiba's field. Ichigo sweat drops, not imagining Kaiba being the gamer-type.

''I can input a command and trigger an effect.'' Kaiba explains as he begins ordering the inputs as the joystick moved on its own by his command. ''Medium Punch, Forward, High Kick, Down-Back, Low Punch, Up-Forward!''

Once the inputs were made, the joystick glows and suddenly Deep-Eyes White Dragon found itself turning into stardust-like ashes. This shocked everyone especially Kisara as if feeling the dragon's death.

''I destroyed the one monster I controlled and with that it triggers Deep-Eyes' final effect!'' Seto states as his dragon's remains all glowed, surrounding Ichigo's field. ''Destroying all monsters my opponent controls! Deep Voyage!''

The ashes glow and instantly lit up like firework, exploding. Ichigo braced herself but her **Love Dragon LV12** didn't hold up vaporized by the explosion.

''LOVE DRAGON!'' Ichigo screams in horror, having lost her last monster protecting her and one she worked hard to summon. Kaiba scoffs as he resumes as his joystick turns into light. ''Due to my spell, I now add a monster with the same original ATK as Deep-Eyes from my Deck to my hand.''

A virtual card pops out as Kaiba adds and vanishes. Ichigo frowns sadden losing her dragon… but she had to be strong just like the will of love. It lives and it dies but it will always reincarnate. That was love and that is what her Love Dragons are to her.

''I also activate **Love Dragon LV12's** final effect!'' Ichigo declares, now with a determined expression as cards pop out from her Graveyard. ''I return as many of my Love Dragons from my Graveyard or Banished back to my Deck.''

She adds all but 1 of her Love Dragons including LV12 back to her Deck as a card suddenly pops out. She says summoning that card to her Monster Zone. ''Next I Special Summon **Love Dragon LV1** back to the field Nya!''

Light emerges from her field as the baby egg of the dragon of love appears defending her and their love.

 **Love Dragon LV1 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 500**

Kaiba glares frustrated that her Deck has no end with Ichigo smiling, calling him out. ''I can do this all day Nya.''

''… A shame this is the turn you lose.'' Kaiba spoke suddenly declaring the end. Ichigo blinks not getting what he meant. Kaiba opens up his virtual hand viewer and picks the card to be place on his field.

''I set 1 card facedown and next I Special Summon **Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power**!''

A set card appears alongside the blackish purple-blue scaled and light grey-blue colored, violet colored eyes dragon with large and sharp fangs, scales, horns and claws, letting out a mighty roar.

 **Critias, Legendary Dragon of Unbeatable Force and Power Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Ichigo startles backing away slightly to see that monster summoned. ''Aw no…''

Kaiba smirks as he has the means to put an end to her declaring, waving his arm swiftly. ''I now activate Critias' effect, sending itself and 1 Trap Card on my field or hand to perform a Fusion Summon! And the card I fuse with is Last Turn!''

His set trap flips over revealing to be the dangerous win condition card and one Kaiba couldn't use since his plan might backfire by whatever Ichigo would try at this point so he'll gamble using the power of Critias to create a monster that ends the duel in his complete victory. Not to mention if he did use it when Deep-Eyes White Dragon was on the field, Ichigo would be able to summon Ra and use its effect to destroy Deep-Eyes thus stopping his FTK.

Still, Kaiba never imagine he would use this trap as the last time was against Gozaburo Kaiba's real son who's mind was trapped in a Virtual World of nonsense, Noa Kaiba. He hasn't forgotten the boy who never became a man and his hatred towards him. Kaiba never care for the boy, trying to kill him or the sacrifice he made but just thinking he will use Critias' effect on the last card he used against Noa… Seto cracked a smile.

'' _Don't think I'm doing this in honor of you or anything but to save our brother, Noa._ '' Seto told himself, not believing Noa in some spiritual form was watching this but if he was; he wants to use that power that boy used on him. Critias roars fusing with the trap as Kaiba begins to chant. ''Descend seraphic king who appears in the last moments of the battle. End the pointless war and destroy my enemy once and for all!''

A light erupts on Kaiba's field as he calls out.''Fusion Summon! The Final King of the Battlefield, **Last King Dragon**!''

Emerging from the light was a monster dragon-like Critias-look alike version of Shinato, King of a Higher Plane with its green, yellow and pink outfit being its scaled body and possessing its 6 yellow angelic feather wings but more dragon-like. The crown it had become its top head-like horns with bright violet eyes, howling across the field with great presence for its majesty.

 **Last King Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000**

Both Ishizu and Kisara stood silent by this monster's summon. Ichigo stood gazing at the monster not as scared as normally but rather awe by its presence. ''Wow, holy dragon Nya.''

''More than simply a holy dragon feline. This is the final monster you will face!'' Kaiba replies to her astonishment very clearly this is the card that will end the duel. ''Battle! Last King, attack my opponent's monster!''

Ichigo, snapping out from her trance, eyes her opponent not believing him saying. ''Nya?! But **Love Dragon LV1** cannot-''

''Any monster that **Last King Dragon** attacks in Defense Position is banished.'' Seto informs her to her latest shock. ''In addition Last King can attack a second time!''

Ichigo panics slightly, really amazed this monster had such an effect but she had a set trap that can help her.

''Burn! Samsara Divine Flame!'' Kaiba orders as his dragon breathes from its mouth sacred-like flames. The attack burns through the egg, vaporizing it and still coming towards Ichigo.

''Not yet Nya! I play my last Trap card, **Reborn of Love!** '' Ichigo reveals and flips over her set card, showing the image of a Love Dragon LV6 appearing a burst of light. ''Thanks to this, I can Special Summon 1 Love Dragon from my Graveyard!''

A card lights up from her Graveyard as card comes out. Ichigo quickly grabs it and summons it chanting. ''Flap those lovely wings once more, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Shooting up from the portal, soaring, was Ichigo's ace Love Dragon roaring.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

Kaiba glares as Love Dragon flaps its wings, blowing back the flames with an ATK of 10313.

''Tch, that annoying dragon.'' He mutters angrily, not even having the satisfaction to put an end of her. Still, to him, this wasn't an issue stating. ''Turn end. Don't assume you're out of this duel, Momomiya! I activate **Last King Dragon's** second effect!''

Ichigo was off guarded by this as Last King spreads widely its 6 wings as they began to light up like fire.

''During each End Phase, if my opponent doesn't control a face-up monster, they lose the duel.'' Kaiba first states as Ichigo just stares not able to understand such a thing. ''Excuse me Nya?!''

''In addition, during the End Phase if either of us controlled a face-up monster that isn't **Last King Dragon** , that monster is sent to the Graveyard.'' Kaiba, ignoring her dense comprehension, further adds to the power of his Last King. His dragon's fiery swings then flap forward, shooting out those flames that consume all over **Love Dragon LV8**.

Ichigo watched that in surprised and horror as her beloved dragon was burned away, roaring in pain. ''Love Dragon!''

Kaiba smirks as Ichigo's field was wide open no cards even there.

''Such a fearsome effect. This monster takes traits to the dangerous Last Turn.'' Ishizu utters showing a fearful expression. Kisara, gulping, asks the Egyptian woman looking at the concerning Ichigo. ''So Ichigo doesn't have anything that can beat **Last King Dragon** then?''

Ishizu stares at the red cherry head, knowing she had cards that could do something but under these conditions, Kaiba's monster had more going for it and has locked Ichigo into summoning a monster or else she will lose.

''If she sets a monster and no other face-up monster, she loses. If she summons a face-up monster, it will leave the field and leave her wide open for a direct attack. And if she manages to summon two, Kaiba can attack twice and banish a Defense Position monster.'' Ishizu concludes, not wishing to admit Ichigo has lost but it seemed like it. ''Either way, Kaiba may have won this duel already.''

The possessed Mokuba watched this smirking, having been quiet this far and knew now Kaiba had won so then Taiyo Tenma can defeat him easily.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 12__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 7463LP H: 1**_ _/ Kaiba: 150LP H: 0_

Biting her lips, Ichigo had nothing that could help her. She had a card she couldn't use right now and Kaiba had a monster that basically can win him the duel.

'' _W-what should I do Nya? I don't have anything that can help me beat this monster._ '' She told herself, having a look as if she knew she had no chance to win. Kaiba sees this and lets out a laugh. ''HAHAHA! What's wrong? Was that all you could do now Momomiya.''

Ichigo eyes him, trying to not show she was defeated but she really didn't have anything left to use. Kaiba smirks knowing all too well she has lost. Whatever she might draw won't matter now, telling her firmly. ''I made it clear last time; a low-rated duelist like you only won our first duel because of some fluke and with that mutt's help.''

Ichigo tries not looking at him, knowing he was right that if it wasn't for Jonouchi she would have lost to him. ''…''

''You could never beat me in a real duel 1-on-1.'' Kaiba began ranting his victory still wanting to put the girl down as hard as he can. ''Much like your nonsense about love, you never stood a-''

''Shut up!'' Instantly yelling the moment he said that, Ichigo glares glued at him angrily. Kaiba startles by this as the redhead tells him back pointing her finger. ''It's true; I won by pure luck against you before and I had help. I might never beat you unlike Yugi-kun… BUT!''

She clinches her hand as tight as she declares with a passionate loud voice. ''I won't let someone like you to ever doubt the love that exists in my sweet heart!''

Ichigo knew Kaiba was wrong about her love and her strength. She could still win, like Yugi would because she had something Kaiba didn't; hope. She had hope not just from Yugi but Jonouchi and everyone else she met and dueled during this adventure. That was what she believed in.

''All of my friends, my family, and the two closest to my heart…'' Ichigo began to say, closing her eyes briefly to see everyone that exists in her heart ending with Yugi smiling.

''And the one that gave me wings to fly, I won't EVER give up on that! EVER AGAIN NYA!'' Ichigo, opening her brown eyes even more determine, shouts screaming. She places her hand over the top of her deck, betting her cards will guide her.

It felt weird but she felt as if her hand was being guided by Yugi. It felt odd like how she feels close to Yugi than anyone. She didn't understand why she immediately liked the guy the moment they met but… it wasn't his smile or the fact that she forgot him as kids… but rather how much courage his eyes gave her. It was weird… but it was nice weird. It was their connection, the reason why that she loves him.

She draws, placing the feelings Yugi had for her into this card. She swiftly moves her arm unaware her card briefly glowed. Ichigo eyes it and blinks almost forgetting she had that card. '' _This card._ ''

Kaiba looks at her confused as he stares at her opponent looking at her card. Was it bad? It had to be. There was no way she could have-

''Kaiba-Baka, it's time we put an end to this pointless battle Nya! I have a promise to keep.'' Ichigo, looking back at the brown-headed, declares with a confident smile. Kaiba glares certain she was lying. Ichigo didn't waste time summoning the card that will save her in this duel. ''With a strong heartbeat, give me strength. I Special Summon **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love**!''

Light shines on her field as a beautiful pink dragon with ruby eyes materializes, roaring ever so elegantly.

 **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Widening his eyes, Kaiba could not believe this protesting. ''Impossible! When did she have a Legendary Dragon?!''

It made no sense why she or that Judai had Legendary Dragons they never seen before since the battle against Doma and Dartz. Why now?

''I activate Sophist's effect, banishing **Love Dragon LV8** and sending her to the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!'' Ichigo declares smiling as her dragon roars becoming pure energy. Then the spirit of Love Dragon LV8 appeared, becoming energy as well, as both fly upward.

''Awaken your Sweet Heart and protect the dragons of Love with your Overflowing Hope!'' Ichigo chants as light surrounds her as the two energies that were her monsters collided. ''Fusion Summon! I need you, milady! **Milada, Princess of the Love Dragons**!''

Appearing from the light was a woman riding on **Love Dragon LV8** , wearing shiny silver armor on her. The woman had long teal-colored hair with glowing yellow dragon-like eyes. She wore an attractive golden armor revealing her stomach and thighs while having a large chest and an angelic-like cape that resemble wings. She smiles graceful and holy, wielding a golden sword with a pink colored figure guard that resembles Love Dragon.

 **Milada, Princess of the Love Dragons Lvl 8 ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800**

Kisara eyes the monster, speechless by its mere appearance.

''A-amazing.'' Ishizu mutters just as amazed too. Kaiba, however, stares extremely afraid of his situation now.

Ichigo smiles not questioning her new monster as she adds. ''Next Sophist's other effect increases my Life Points by 500 times the Level of Milada! And that's 8!''

Her Life Points suddenly gain 4000 extra, going up to 11463LP. Kaiba continues staring even more unease as fear began to sink into his prideful soul.

'' _No, no this isn't over yet. Not yet._ '' He tries telling him, securing that he will beat her. He must.

''I activate Milada's effect. I can reveal a Love card and next I gain a 1000LP. Love Healing!'' Ichigo announces as her dragon rider raises her sword as a harmonic aura surrounds Ichigo. She reveals **Triple Love** as her Life Points went up to 12463.

Kaiba glares more than annoy by her stupid attempts to increase her Life Points. He won't allow it as he declares. ''It makes no difference how many Life Points you have, my dragon's final effect decreases the ATK of a monster that attacks it by 3000 and negates its effect!''

 **Last King Dragon** unleashes a godly roar, suppressing Ichigo's new monster from doing anything but ending her turn.

''So go on, end your turn!'' Kaiba told her, not going to ask again. He won, clearly he won. Ichigo eyes him but not of shock but of ease. ''… That's a relief Nya.''

Kaiba just eyes her, not sure what she was referring about. He then noticed in his shock that **Last King Dragon's** effect didn't seem to have worked on her new monster.

''Milada's effect has it that she can't be targeted by card effects. Which means your **Last King Dragon** can't beat it.'' Ichigo explains smiling, stopping Kaiba from stopping her efforts as she adds winking. ''Plus Milada has the effect of **Love Dragon LV8** , increasing her ATK equal to the difference of our Life Points!''

The Princess of the Love Dragon surrounds herself and her dragon with a fiery pink aura as their eyes glow brightly.

''T-that's-'' Kisara tries uttering out as the dragon rider Princess now had a grand total of 15663ATK. Kaiba had a look of pure horror, his now small pupils shaking as he had nothing else left to stop this. He couldn't do anything, lowering his eyes to accept his faith like a true duelist… except he still can't accept he will lose to her.

''Milada, attack Kaiba-Baka's **Last King Dragon**!'' Ichigo declares smiling as Milada raises her sword as it suddenly explodes with overflowing energy. Love Dragon replies performing its Love Burst Surprise.

''LOVE BURST-SLASH SURPRISE CROSS!'' Ichigo shouts as both united monsters fire their attacks towards Last King Dragon, crossing and combining their attacks in a similar manner as Dragon Master Knight. Kaiba just stares as the blast tears through Last King Dragon, destroying his mighty monster and dropping his Life Points to 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 12463LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 0LP**

The blast ceases as Milada bows before her and Love Dragon vanished. Kaiba struggles to remain up after the blast, glaring angrily not at Ichigo but to himself, letting her beat him again but worst what might happen to his brother.

"Tch, what a shame.'' Mokuba, still possessed, declares with a disappointing expression. He then smirks, looking down at Seto lifting his right leg over the edge. ''Well Seto, enjoy me dying.''

Kaiba looks up and sees in terror as Mokuba actually walks out of the edge, falling to his most likely death.

''MOKU-'' Seto began to yell until suddenly Ichigo appears right in front of him looking at her back, not sure how she did that so quickly. She smiles, holding her Legendary Dragon card.

''Really? You do remember who I am Nya?'' Ichigo questions pretty overconfident. She rose the card smiling. ''Sophist, help me please!''

The card glows and suddenly the new Legendary Dragon Sophist emerge in light. The dragon flies up and catches Mokuba easily.

The Legendary Dragon begins to heal Mokuba, removing Reshef's influence and freeing him using her energy. The monster gently places Mokuba ground beside Kaiba. Ichigo giggles smiling her dragon as it vanishes. She was surprised her monster could be summon like that, something to keep in mind.

Suddenly Mokuba grunts in pain, opening his normal eyes and in pain in the head.

''Arrggh! M-my head! Nii-san?'' He calls out to his older brother, sounding like his normal self.

''Mokuba!'' Seto calls out to him, kneeling down to eye him. ''Have you regained your senses?''

Mokuba grunts again getting up not even what had happen to him. ''Nii-san... I... I... ''

The younger Kaiba sibling couldn't finish his words as suddenly his older brother places a hand over his shoulder. Mokuba startles eyeing him as his brother had the same firm sinister look but he look as if happy.

''Don't say another word. It's over, Mokuba.'' Seto tells him as if everything is better now. Mokuba smiled blushing never feeling as happy as he is now. ''Nii-san...''

Kisara smiles happy to see the brothers together. Kaiba gets up and turns to face the red cherry head. He can't believe he will say this but does, thanking her with almost disgust. ''I hate to say this, but I owe you one.''

''You sure do Nya.'' Ichigo tells him grinning. Seto grits his teeth, muttering angrily that she didn't need to rub it where his pride most her. ''Urrrgh...''

Ishizu smiles as she spoke to the two. ''Your powers were evenly matched but Ichigo's hopeful heart won the duel.''

Ichigo blushes, happy to hear she was the real duelist in this one although Kaiba opposes the thought.

''It was thanks to the duelists that she met and the people that exist in her heart that allowed her good nature to overcome Kaiba's power.'' Ishizu states making Ichigo blush more and making Kaiba angrier. ''Perhaps her pure spirit can counter the Dark Being.''

Kaiba scoffs annoyed by this nonsense, muttering. ''There's nothing for me to say.''

He pulls out a card from his deck, a real card and it was Obelisk. Kaiba tosses Obelisk to Ichigo's possession as she catches it easily.

''You earned this card. I don't care if you duel Pegasus or Reshef...'' Seto begins to say before his gives Ichigo a death glare. Remind Yugi to NEVER lose that card again!''

The red cherry head nods shivering. Kisara blushes, seeing that Seto is still at least a man of his word.

Ichigo smiles nodding eyeing the last God card. Now with it and Ra and later Osiris, Yugi will once more possess all three Gods.

''Come Ichigo, we must go. The time has come to seal Reshef the Dark Being.'' Ishizu advises the redhead pigtail as their journey to stop the Dark Being is at an end. Ichigo sighs, relief too because she wants to go back to her day off. ''Good because I'm sick of that giant rock!''

''Oh there is no need for that.'' A voice suddenly declares almost happy, startling everyone. Ichigo turn pale turning as did Kaiba angrily. ''You…''

Indeed it was the man Kaiba assume it was; Pegasus or rather Taiyo Tenma, standing in front of the group with a smirk on his face.

''Cartoon guy Nya!'' Ichigo gasps surprised they would confront him now then later. Kaiba gives her a look, amazed she can't remember simple names.

Taiyo smirks, very pleased that all of his henchmen were defeated and even Kaiba too by the hands of his ''opponents'' especially a girl who started dueling only months ago and can stack up to Kaiba's level more than once.

''I am very pleased you came this far, Ichigo Momomiya. Maybe you will serve as the necessary soul for Reshef the Dark Being's revival.'' Taiyo Tenma announces, forming a sinister grin at the idea that her soul may be the final piece to restore the Dark Being. Ichigo gulps, not liking the sound of that.

Both Yugi and Ichigo have won their duels but now their greatest challenge has finally appeared. Can Taiyo Tenma be stopped and Pegasus to be restored back to his old self?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Eternal Soul was previously used in Chapter 40 of DKR Volume 2***

 ***Zero Energy- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Until the end of this turn, all monsters your opponent controls has their effects (if any) negated and neither player takes damage this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; you can activate this card's effect.

 ***The Lord of the Saintly Dragons - Osiris- Lvl 11, ATK: X000, DEF: X000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 24 of DKR Volume 2)**

Effect: ''Sky Dragon of Osiris'' + ''The Eye of Timaeus''

This card's name is also treated as "Sky Dragon of Osiris". Must be Special Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can only be Special Summoned with "The Eye of Timaeus", by sending 1 "Sky Dragon of Orisis'' you control to the Graveyard. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. While this card is face-up on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. This card is unaffected by the effects of all '' **Darkness** '' cards, Level 10 and 11 DIVINE monsters and Divine-Beast Type monsters. When this card battles a "Wicked" DIVINE monster, that monster's effect is negated until the end of the Damage Step. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, draw cards from your deck until you have 7 cards in your hand and your current hand size limit becomes 7 while this card is face-up on the field but you cannot activate any of the drawn cards until the start of your next turn. Your opponent cannot activate card effects that discard cards from either player's hand as long as this card is face-up on the field. When your opponent Summons a monster, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000, depending on its Battle Position; if the ATK or DEF of the summoned monster(s) is 0 after this effect resolves, banish the monster(s).

 ***Magician's Mirage- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent targets 1 or more monster(s) you control for an attack, or with a Spell/Trap effect or monster effect: Target another monster that would be an appropriate target; that attack/Spell/Trap/Monster effect now targets the new target. This card can only be activated if you control 1 ''Magician'' Spellcaster-Type monster.

 **_Divine Evolution- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 6 of DKR Volume 1, Remastered)**

Effect: This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. A face-up DIVINE monster you control gains 1000 ATK and DEF (permanent) and becomes unaffected by other card effects.

* * *

 **Yako/Dark Leader Dragon's new cards:**

 **_** **Staunch Defender- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. During this turn, your opponent can only designate the selected monster as an attack target and your opponent must attack the selected monster with all face-up monsters.

 ***Darkness Control- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card is known as a " **Darkness** " Type Card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls.

 ***The Creator God of Dark, Mephistopheles- Lvl 11, ATK: 5000, DEF: 5000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Creator God/Fusion/Effect**

 **(Sometimes described as a servant of the Devil, other times is a name for Satan himself.)**

Effect: ''Wicked God Dreadroot'' + ''Wicked God Avatar'' + ''Wicked God Eraser''

(This card can be treated as a ''Wicked'' monster) Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK and its Type is also treated as a Fiend-Type monster. The Fusion Summon of this card cannot be negated. Unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters, except DIVINE monsters. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spell or Trap cards that would leave it from the field. Card effects affect this card for 1 turn. While this card is face-up on the field; control of this card cannot switch, it cannot be Set, it cannot leave the field, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, except by a DIVINE monster with an original Level of 11 or higher. You take no effect damage while this card is on the field. This card gains the effects of the Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summoned of this card. Once per turn, send a number of cards from the top of your opponent's deck equal to the total Level of all face-up monster(s) on the field.

 ***Darkness Taker- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card is known as a " **Darkness** " Type Card. This card's summoned/effect cannot be negated and this card cannot be used by your opponent. Declare 1 card in your opponent's turn and add it in your hand. You can activate the card you added by this effect this turn.

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Reborn of Love!- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 LV " **Love Dragon** " monster from your Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

 ***Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **(The last fanmade Legendary Dragon I made for a plot reason later on but for now, enjoy it)**

Effect: When you have one or more monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).Send 1 monster you control or banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and send this card to the Graveyard whose name is included in the card text of a Fusion Monster that also includes " **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love** " and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Then you gain 500LP x the Level of the Fusion Monster summoned by this effect.

* * *

 **Kaiba's new cards:**

 ***** **Enemy Controller Advance- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate the effect of '' **Enemy Controller Advance** '' once per turn. Activate 1 of these effects.

● Destroy 1 monster you control, and then add 1 monster with the same original ATK as the destroyed monster from your deck.

● Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target. It cannot attack directly and destroy it during the End Phase.

 ***Last King Dragon- Lvl 8, ATK: 3300, DEF: 3000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "The Fang of Critias", using "Last Turn", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's effect cannot be negated. When this card attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster; banish it and then this card can make a second attack. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn; target 1 monster your opponent controls and it loses 3000 ATK and its effects (if any) are negated. During each End Phase, if your opponent doesn't control a face-up monster(s) on their field, they lose the Duel. If your opponent controls a face-up monster(s) on their field that isn't originally named '' **Last King Dragon** '' during each End Phase, your opponent must send 1 monster they control to the Graveyard.

* * *

 **Card of the Day**

 **Ichigo** **'s Hope for Love:**

 ***Milada, Princess of the Love Dragons- Lvl 8, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: **''Love Dragon LV8'' + ''Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love''**

Must be Special Summoned with " **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love** ", using " **Love Dragon LV8** ", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's cannot be targeted by card effects. While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. Once per turn, reveal a " **Love** " card in your hand; gain 1000LP. When this card leaves the field (either destroyed by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV9** " from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning condition.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie's First Part. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

As the last person blocking the way to stopping the revival of the Dark Being, Ichigo must defeat Pegasus who is Taiyo Tenma. But can she do it alone? Or…

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** I had tested and yes, **Clear Kuriboh** **'s** effect can't negate the effects of an effect damage card that is unaffected by other monster effects. Just wanted to let you all know.

 **The Creator God of Dark, Mephistopheles** was inspired from Makiri Nowa, a monster of Monster Hunter. I want to thank Jacob9594 for this image as without him… well I was looking for a fiend-ish giant that matches aspects of the Wicked Gods BUT this was the best one. I mean it; this has stuff I liked more. So thanks again Jacob.

In Czechoslovakian the meaning of the name Milada is ''my love''.

Ichigo Momomiya must be the only non-OC character but not a real duelist in canon to have a Life Point counter that were all over 10000 but not 0s. Also, yes, **Last King Dragon** is inspired by the "bond" between Seto Kaiba and Noa Kaiba since their last duel involved cards like **Last Turn** and **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**.


	24. Berserk of the Kind Heart!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Archie comics and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

Hello Readers, this is part 24 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 24: Berserk of the Kind Heart!**

Ichigo stares shaken, really not liking what the man before her said. She defeated Kaiba with the help of Yugi's God Card and her Legendary Dragon Sophist but now she is being confronted by the cartoon guy, Pegasus, who is possessed and renames himself as Taiyo Tenma wanting nothing more but to resurrect a giant rock that is a machine-like monster capable of destroying the world… and Ichigo wants to spend relaxing in her day off. Not her best day ever.

"So I'm still surprised you appear before us Nya.'' Ichigo says pretty surprised although still unease. Kaiba glares sinister towards that man who smiles evilly.

''Congratulations for passing my test!'' Taiyo Tenma congrats the red cherry head as she is the only one of the three to have come this far. He really thought it would be Jonouchi or Yugi but instead it is the beginner. Still it surprises him, speaking. ''So, Ichigo-girl, it is you who comes before me.''

Ichigo gulps as Taiyo chuckles amused, declaring. ''Fufufu, I, Taiyo Tenma, welcome you!''

''Pegasus, stop this nonsense at once.'' Ishizu demands him to see he is being used. Taiyo chuckles once more protesting with a grin. ''My past means nothing to me. I am no longer Pegasus J. Crawford. I am Taiyo Tenma, servant of Reshef the Dark Being!''

Ichigo frowns, not feeling the same exact vibes of mind control that Mokuba had but the man didn't feel like the same person when he and Yugi dueled.

''Why are you acting like this? It's not too late.'' Ishizu pleads with him, knowing the real Pegasus is still in there. ''Return Reshef the Dark Being to its prison.

''That's right Nya! Stop being used by that rock Nya!'' Ichigo tries to also help but their words did not reach Pegasus. Taiyo Tenma mocks them with his laughs. ''What? Why should I do that? Hahaha… When Reshef gains full power, he will create a wonderful world! Why can you not accept that?''

''As I fear, he is under the spell of the Dark Being.'' Ishizu announces assuming the worst. Kaiba glares annoy by the man's midlife crisis not much buying the possession part.

''To complete the resurrection of Reshef the Dark Being...'' Taiyo begins to say, pointing his finger at Ichigo smirking. ''There is no greater sacrifice than the soul of a defeated duelist! Call it an honor.''

Ichigo gulps shivering, not wanting that kind of honor.

''And Yugi-boy... The only duelist to have beaten me…'' Taiyo states, looking almost sadden until he smirks, holding up the piece of the Millennium Puzzle in his hand. ''I have his power right here.''

Ichigo stares seeing that remaining piece of Yugi's special item. She knows without it, the Pharaoh won't appear.

''Fufufu... There are no duelists left who can beat me.'' Taiyo announces laughing very amuse. ''Therefore, you will lose and I will sacrifice you to Reshef the Dark Being.''

Ichigo is terrify, not sure what she can do. She isn't as confident as she was when dueling Kaiba. This is the man who only Yugi defeated. How can she compete? Taiyo smirks, seeing her doubt. There is no chance she can win.

''Is that so Pegasus-kun?'' A determine voice suddenly questions heard by everyone. Taiyo startles hearing that voice as everyone begins hearing footsteps. Ichigo smiles, knowing that voice while Kaiba scoffs, vouching.

Everyone turns and sees from the shadows someone approaching. Once stepping out, Ichigo blushes more seeing the tricolor head walking forward. Yugi stares up ahead with a firm expression as his purple eyes gaze upon the enemy.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo shouts out happily. Kaiba scoffs again wondering what took him so long. Yako walks behind Yugi, still panting from his body was controlled by the Dark Lord.

Taiyo smirks, really not expecting such a nice gift to see the boy here and yet it didn't surprise him. He expresses himself evilly. ''Ah of course, I knew the Paradox Brothers would be no match for someone like you, Yugi-boy.''

Yugi stares at him glaring. Yako stares at his adoptive father, not believing how ironic fate is to see him being possessed by a dangerous entity similar to what had happen to him. But now he can do something, calling him out. ''Father! This has gone far enough!''

''Yako-boy.'' Taiyo mutters, eyeing the young man behind Yugi. Yako grits his teeth trying to reason with him. ''Do not allow Reshef control you like how the Wicked Gods manipulate with my emotions!''

Taiyo continues staring until he forms a smirk, chuckling as he states. ''How foolish. The great Dark Being has shown me a future where all my desires will come true. There is no turning back from this point on.''

''But what about your true love?'' Ichigo calls out getting his attention with a look of surprise. She eyes him, having learn about his past as she adds. ''Cyndia. Doesn't that name mean anything to you?''

The others minus Ishizu and Yako knows of this. Ichigo tries to hold back her tears, knowing Cyndia would do the same for Pegasus as she expresses to him. ''If she was still alive, she wouldn't want to see the person she fell in love want to end the world she adored.''

Taiyo stares at her really amaze she's aware of her… but it changes nothing or what must be done. He declares firmly on his choice. ''As I said, that part of my life is over and so will yours.''

Yugi stands beside Ichigo, readying his Duel Disk forward declaring. ''Then let's settle this that only the real Pegasus-kun would happily obey!''

Taiyo smirks, hoping the tricolor head would say that. Kaiba notices the sparks flying out from Yugi's Duel Disk, almost aware of something the others weren't.

''Mokuba, get the case from the jet.'' Seto orders his younger brother who becomes surprise that he brought it. Seto then turns to Kisara, asking her nicely although his face is still firm. ''Kisara, go with him.''

Kisara blushes, instantly surprise he called her by her first name not since they were kids. She nods, smiling. ''I will. Mokie, I'll show you where.''

''We'll get back here fast Nii-san!'' Mokuba adds almost grinning to see those two even closer. Kaiba scoffs as the two run off out of the castle.

Ishizu watches as this duel is necessary but also concern that the piece of the Millennium Puzzle is Pegasus or rather Taiyo's hands. She tries to warn Yugi. ''He has the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi, are you-''

''I am.'' Yugi immediately replies, knowing the risk if he loses to Pegasus and might have taken the coward's way out but he's not the same person he was before. Even now, he isn't as he holds Ichigo's hand gently and smiling. ''Because I'm not fighting alone.''

Ichigo's face turns really red, leaning her head to face him overwhelm. ''Yugi-kun…''

Yugi eyes her back smiling as he meant every word. It's like the doubt she had has vanished, replace with a burning desire to follow his lead. Ichigo smiles standing pump beside Yugi. ''Right Nya!''

Yugi smiles, knowing they can win together.

Taiyo smirks, not caring if it would be 2-on-1; he won't lose to Yugi. ''Very well. Come, the preparations have been made.''

He takes the small group to the stage of the final duel. He stands behind the stone of the Dark Being while Yugi and Ichigo stands on the opposite side, staring determine about this.

''To recap for those who never had a different taste of different Battle Royales; you two start with 4000LP but I get 8000LP.'' Taiyo explains the rules they will follow in the duel. ''In addition, to make this fair, you two will start first but cannot attack on your first turns and then myself as I can attack.''

Ichigo blinks by such rules. So she and Yugi would work together and have a bigger chance to swarm their field with monsters and in their second turns can beat him.

''That seems unfair but I guess 8000LP advantage does help you more Nya.'' Ichigo says still thinking it won't be easy to reduce a full 8000LP but it was worth a try. Yugi nods in agreement. ''We accept.''

Taiyo Tenma chuckles, glad they do as both their souls will give more than enough to revive Reshef and consume the world in flames, declaring. ''We will duel, and you both will taste defeat and be offerings for the Dark Being!''

''There is no choice. Please, Yugi, Ichigo.'' Ishizu tells the two, wishing them the strength to defeat this man and restore Pegasus to the way he was. ''You must free Pegasus' spirit from Reshef.''

"Gladly!'' Both Yugi and Ichigo reply, readying their Duel Disk in synch of the other. Kaiba watches his arms crossed, glaring as he knew this won't be an easy duel but also on the fact that his rival is dragged in a position where he needs his partner to help him or else Pegasus or Taiyo will win.

'' _You better not be a waste to Yugi's chances in defeating Pegasus, Momomiya._ '' Kaiba said to himself, vowing to make the redhead's life a living hell if she makes Yugi lose.

Taiyo eyes his two opponents and laughs, activating his Duel Disk declaring with a twisted grin."Then let us commence the final Ritual!''

"DUEL!'' All three duelists shout, drawing their top five cards and commencing the duel that will decide the faith of the world. Yako wishes Yugi and his girlfriend can win and save his adoptive father.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP & Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Taiyo Tenma/Pegasus: 8000LP**

Ichigo gulps, her heart beating, as she didn't expect she would be in this kind of position. She did Tag Duel with Yugi against those train guards but they were EASY but they were up against the guy who made this children's card game. So he knows everything not to mention he was the one who made the Love Dragons… but there was also another issue.

'' _So unfair… and also not my kind of romantic moment either._ '' Ichigo told herself looking a bit sadden. A moment she and Yugi can share something is to save the day… again. All of this made her think back on the kiss moment Yugi didn't notice and didn't give her. Were they a couple? Or… just friends.

'' _After everything that had happened and now… am I really sure about Yugi-kun or I made a terrible mistake with Masaya-kun and-_ '' She tells herself in her head, wishing it wasn't the case but maybe she and Yugi aren't…

''Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi's voice reaches her startling the red cherry head. She turns to face him, uttering. ''Y-yes?''

''You get the first turn.'' Yugi tells her smiling. She nods, frowning a bit until he says. ''And thank you for believing in me this far.''

Ichigo widens her eyes a bit, turning back to see a sincere expression of joy on Yugi's face, happy that he gets to duel beside her. Her heart begins to beat by this romance, her cheeks blushing red as Ichigo replies. ''S-sure Nya. I-''

''Start the damn turn.'' Kaiba demands her upset, not here to waste his precise time watching two idiots being stupidly in love. This got to Ichigo, turning around furious as her eyes glow red, shouting like an elephant. ''I WAS GETTING TO THAT KAIBA-BAKA!''

Kaiba scoffed unfazed by her yelling. Yako sweat drops, hating to agree with Kaiba but he was right.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 / Taiyo: 8000LP H: 5_

Ichigo takes a deep breath, exhaling and then smiling as she winks. ''My turn!''

She immediately draws her card with a joy on her face and places it over her Monster Zone. ''Draw Nya! I'll start with my lovely teenage dragon, **Love Dragon LV4**!''

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

''Next I play the spell, **Triple Love!** Now I evolve my lovely dragon by 3 Levels!'' Ichigo proceeds using the ultimate love spell. It shows a **Love Dragon LV5** slowing transforming into **Love Dragon LV8** inside a pink-shaped aura.

 **Love Dragon LV4** growled erupting in a bright light throughout its body.

''Grow even more lovely and stronger, **Love Dragon LV7**!'' Ichigo calls forth as the former LV4 has become the more beautiful and stronger LV7, roaring with strong feelings.

 **Love Dragon LV7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

Yugi smiles watching as the red cherry head adds. ''I use **Love Dragon LV7's** effect to increase my Life Points by 400.''

Ichigo's Life Point went up to 4400. She giggles holding a card and plays it smiling. ''Next I activate another spell, Level Up! And with it I evolve my Love Dragon once again Nya!''

LV7 roars as its body brightens up.

''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!'' Ichigo chants as pink swirls of energy surrounds her **Love Dragon LV7** in shape of an egg. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

The energy-like egg hatches to become the true adult Love Dragon emerges spreading its beautiful wings and letting out a powerful roar at Taiyo Tenma who oddly smirks.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

Kaiba scoffs admitting that wasn't half bad.

''Next I use LV8's effect, revealing a Love card and increasing my Life Points by 500!'' Ichigo states revealing **Love Chance** as her Life Points went up again to 4900. ''Next my opponent takes 500 of damage each time my Life Points increases.''

 **Love Dragon LV8** fires a fireball at the opponent. Taiyo Tenma smirks brushing off the mere 500 of damage from the attack.

''I set 1 card facedown and that finishes my turn Nya.'' Ichigo finishes her turn with a facedown Spell/Trap card materializing behind her dragon.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Ichigo_ _: 4900LP H: 2 /_ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Taiyo: 7500LP H: 5_

Ichigo lets out a breather eyeing Yugi and smiles. "Go Yugi-kun!''

Yugi eyes her back and nods smiling. ''Right. We can't afford to let Pegasus-kun take an advantage.''

He stares back at Taiyo and says drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

Kaiba watches as he knew Yugi can't let Pegasus do anything, even summoning those annoying Toons.

''I'll start by summoning **Royal Magical Library**!'' Yugi starts first summoning a monster in Defense Position. Suddenly the field changes as everyone was inside a living, large library monster with green orb platforms on different levels.

 **Royal Magical Library Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

Yugi grabs three cards in his hand and plays all three in his Spell/Trap Zone slots. ''Next I play all three Spell Cards in order: Gold Sarcophagus, Pot of Greed and Ancient Rules!''

Suddenly a large golden sarcophagus resembling the Millennium Puzzle appears. A card enters within the box and seals it up.

''First Gold Sarcophagus banishes a card from my Deck and in my second Standby Phase after activation I can add it in my hand. Next Pot of Greed lets me draw 2 cards'' Yugi states as he continues. ''And finally Ancient Rules lets me Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my Deck to my hand.''

Yugi holds a card that brought him strength and one he will use to bring back Atem, summoning. ''Appear my fateful servant, Dark Magician!''

Appearing out of nowhere was the mighty dark robed mage swinging his scepter before stopping and standing quite confident beside his master.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''For each Spell Card used, **Royal Magical Library** gains a Spell Counter and that's 3!'' Yugi reminds his opponent as the three floating orbs attached on the platforms all lit up.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 3_

''I now use **Royal Magical Library's** effect. By removing its 3 Spell Counters, I draw 1 card.'' Yugi adds as the orbs stopped glowing as he drew once more.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 0_

Yugi eyes his hand and picks two cards, setting them behind his monsters. ''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.''

Ichigo blushes just amazed how skillful Yugi was to have a strong set field no less summoning his ace monster too. She giggles as both **Love Dragon LV8** and Dark Magician both on the field meant they can beat anything Pegasus or Taiyo… Pegasus brainwashed will throw at them.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Ichigo_ _: 4900LP H: 2 / Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 /_ _ **Taiyo: 7500LP H: 5**_

Kaiba watched what Pegasus would try as it seems anything he does won't matter as long as Yugi and Ichigo have this strong field. To his surprise and the others, Taiyo begins clapping. "Very impressive you two.''

Ichigo blinks very confused while Yugi stares calmly.

''Yugi-boy, you duel even better than the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh would have.'' Taiyo expresses his thoughts of Yugi's dueling potential has become even without the Pharaoh. He then eyes the red cherry head, smirking how well she has used the cards his former self has created. ''And Ichigo-girl, you truly are the best person to wield the Love Dragons in such a lovely manner.''

Ichigo blushes by the compliment while Yugi remain calm, knowing there was more to this.

''However, all your efforts shall be faded away.'' Taiyo Tenma announces, about to show them how hopeless it was to battle him. ''My turn.''

He draws his top card and chuckles playing it. ''I'll begin by playing this card, the spell card, Instant Fusion!''

A ramen cup with the name FUSION on its cover appears. It begins to peel off its top, leaking its warm smelled.

''By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck.'' Taiyo explains as the cup opens up as light shot from it. As a spell was activated, Yugi's library monster has gained a Spell Counter.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 1_

A card pops out from Taiyo Extra Deck as he summons it. ''Now control everything you stare upon, Thousand-Eyes Restrict!''

Appearing was a horrifying winged creature with a sharp fang stomach and claws. It had the Millennium Eye as an eye along with two glowing green eyes. It had bumps across the darkest red skin body with some skeleton grey parts. It also had some large long tail that would suck something… disturbing Ichigo's imagination and scaring her. She remembered that thing from his duel against Yugi in Battle City V3.

Thousand-Eyes Restrict Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands and activate its effect.'' Taiyo proceeds with his play, summoning a greyish entity statue appears almost ten thousand hands coming out across its entire body.

Manju of Ten Thousand Hands Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

A card pops out from his deck as Taiyo explains adding it and proceeds in playing it. ''I now add either a Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster. And with that I proceed to play the Ritual Spell, Black Illusion Ritual!''

An altar appears with two cups and a large demonic, one-eye pot in the middle fuming reddish smoke. Now the library has gained a second glowing orb.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 2_

''I release Manju for the requirements for my Level 1 Ritual Monster!'' Taiyo selects as his Ten Thousand Hands was absorbed into the pot for the ritual.

''The ruler of all, come forth from the shadows and bind their minds with your Illusion! Ritual Summon! Relinquished!'' Pegasus chants, summoning his unique and dangerous 0 ATK Ritual monster. The monster was a winged, one-eye creature that resembles the Millennium Eye. Its body resembles a skeleton with darkish black blue skin. Instead of legs were 3 spikes with a large dent hole-like stomach: down, left and right. The creature had sharp claws too.

Relinquished Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Ichigo gulps terrified of this thing since Battle City V3 Finals. She recalled a weird nightmarish dream where Dark Magician Girl was sucked in that Relinquished, absorbed into its flesh and somehow both monsters meld and fused to be a disturbing fusion of both. It was Dark Magician Girl but weirding a new outfit that resembles Relinquished and her womanhood was…

Ichigo shakes off those images, certain she should have never gone to that site.

Even Kaiba found disgust with those monsters, cursing. ''Damn Pegasus, summoning those vile creatures as if they'll save him.''

''What do you plan to do Pegasus-kun?'' Yugi questions firmly, knowing too well there was more to this play as he theorizes. ''Use their effects and try to beat us with them? You better since Instant Fusion destroys Thousand-Eyes and Relinquished can only protect itself from one blow.''

Taiyo smirks as his assumptions clapping for him.

''Oh I know you better than anyone, Yugi-boy. You're already a step ahead.'' He starts saying going as far as congratulating the boy for thinking that ahead… until Taiyo smirks evilly holding up a card. ''However, I will be the one to be 6 steps ahead. I activate the spell, Polymerization!''

Yugi startles as he used the fusion card. The library's third orb now glows, possessing three Spell Counters.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 3_

'' _Why would he play that now?_ '' Kaiba questioned mentally just as confused as his rival.

Yugi knew Pegasus would use that with Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Idol to summon Thousand-Eyes Restrict, but the monster was already on the field. Unless it was to summon a second, what was the point?

''With this I fuse both Thousand-Eyes Restrict on my field and Dark-Eyes Illusionist!'' Taiyo declares as a monster appears besides his thousand-eyes.

A demonic, humanoid-like creature wearing a large green cape, three large red spikes with dark linings and the same Millennium Eyes face appears as it suddenly began to meld with Thousand-Eyes almost like slime. That image disturbs Ichigo even more than the last thing.

''With the power that Reshef the Dark Being has given me, I have a created a monster even the Egyptian Gods cannot ever defeat!'' Taiyo declares shocking everyone else.

''What?!'' Kaiba demanded angrily as he and the others watched as the two monsters melded like liquid and fused.

''Meld and control the absolute darkness of all life! Become the one and true ruler!'' Taiyo Tenma chants menacing with a grin. ''FUSION SUMMON!''

Appearing on his field was a dark void of a Fusion Portal as something began to spritz out. Taiyo laughs calling forth. ''Witness before the absolute terror of **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor**!''

What appeared before the group was something of absolute nightmares. The creature resembled Thousand-Eyes Restrict but its body was redder and oozing red liquid as if it was a swamp. The monster had the same spikes Dark-Eyes Illusionist with slimy pair of wings, melting. The monster's claws were also melting with large red fingernails that glowed. The Millennium Eye… eye was black as its pupil was glowing ominous red. And worst was that the monster had thousand if exactly ten thousand eyes across its entire body. And the stomach was a gigantic and frightening dead eye that glows much like the smaller one. Ichigo stares at this thing, thinking she had died or something as if she was in Hell.

 **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Ishizu frowns looking extremely worry. ''This might be even worse.''

''Oh you have no idea. I will begin by using Ten Thousand-Eyes' effect. I may target any monster on the field and the monster I choose is Relinquished.'' Taiyo announces using his new monster's effect to everyone's surprise. Possessor's stomach eye began sucking Relinquished and basically ate it with its eye stomach. Ichigo drops her mouth slightly not believing this.

''What kind of stupid move was that Pegasus! Have you become that delusional that you forgot how to play the game?'' Kaiba outrages angrily by Pegasus' dumb play. Even Ichigo had to agree with him there.

''…'' Yugi, however, had a dark feeling there was more to this. Taiyo smirks at Kaiba's silly assumption addressing to him. ''Oh but of course not Kaiba-boy. This was exactly what I wanted. For you see now **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** has required the perfect effect against all countermeasures!''

Kaiba raise an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. Taiyo smirks once more as he states. ''First I will enter my Battle Phase and attack **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Possessor locks its stomach eye at Ichigo's dragon and begins sucking it up just like it did with Relinquished. ''Absolute Darkness Drain!''

Love Dragon LV8 tries to struggle getting sucked by the monster as Ichigo panics not able to do anything. However she didn't have to as Yugi triggers one of his set cards. ''As if I'll let that happen! Reverse card open, Mirror Force!''

A reflecting barrier appears in between Ichigo's dragon and Pegasus's monster.

''Now with it, I destroy all monsters my opponent controls in Attack Position!'' Yugi declares going to destroy his new monster before it does something terrifying. But to his best efforts, his barrier suddenly shatters by the sheer force of Possessor. ''What?!''

''Hahaha. So predictable Yugi-boy.'' Taiyo remarks the boy's obvious play as he explains. ''Thanks to Relinquished equipped to **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** , my monster is unaffected by other card effects. That means even your favorite Trap is useless as well as Obelisk and Ra's effects.''

Yugi and even Kaiba were shocked by this, meaning the Gods couldn't destroy this thing.

''Oh speaking of them…'' Taiyo just realizes, needed to let the fools know that their efforts were truly in vain. ''My opponents cannot tribute no more than 2 monsters. Plus other monsters cannot attack except for my own!''

Once more Yugi and Kaiba took that in complete horror. Even Yako couldn't believe this as that monster can even lock away the Wicked Gods as well.

''Pegasus has locked Yugi and even Ichigo from using any of the God Cards in their Decks.'' Ishizu understood the method strategy Pegasus has made. Kaiba glares frustrated that man has cards he was not aware meant to stop the most powerful cards in the game of Duel Monsters. ''Damn bastard.''

''Oh but it gets worst.'' Taiyo adds smirking as his monster's attack still proceeds and actually swallowing **Love Dragon LV8** to Ichigo's horror. ''When **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** battles a monster, that monster's effect is negated and becomes part of it along with its ATK!''

Ichigo watched in absolute disgust as the monster grew a lump that took the form of Love Dragon LV8, almost screaming in pain. At the same time the ATK of Possessor went up by 3000ATK.

''No Love Dragon!'' Ichigo calls out as her monster was on with that disgusting flesh eyeballs monster.

''Oh but it gets better. Now Ten Thousand-Eyes can attack once more if a player has no monsters and only that player.'' Taiyo further added not losing his grins as he orders his next attack. ''Attack her directly! Ten Thousand Beams!''

Ichigo stares scared as all of Possessor's eyes all took their sight towards her and began to glow. The eyes took aim and fire all at once like hundreds if not thousands of laser beams at her. Ichigo crosses her arms as the beams all hit and causes a massive explosion upon impact.

''NNNYYYAAAA!'' Ichigo screams sent flying, multiple scratches shown across her body as she's slammed on the ground rough. Yugi sees this panicking, giving an upset expression toward the opponent. ''Leave her out of this Pegasus-kun!''

Taiyo chuckled wagging his right index finger as he replies. ''Oh no can do, Yugi-boy. She, much like you, Jonouchi-boy and Kaiba-boy did more than a number to my men and my plans.''

He didn't how he was angry but he was very angry how those four defeated his men and he has to clean up from their failure. Still, Taiyo Tenma couldn't care less licking his lips. ''Besides, she was an easy prey too. I enter my Main Phase 2 and play the spell Pot of Greed. I draw 2 cards.''

The same yellow teeth smiling pot with red eyes and a goblin-like green face appears pulling out two cards from inside. Taiyo replies drawing his two cards and smirks, setting them. ''I set 2 cards facedown. My turn ends.''

Kaiba glares annoy by how dangerous Pegasus was right now with that **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor**.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 1900LP H: 2**_ _/ Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 / Taiyo: 6500LP H: 0_

Ichigo grunts in pain, struggling to get up but not doing well. Yugi rushes to her aide, pulling her up to his concern. ''Are you alright Ichigo-kun?''

The red cherry head eyes him and smiles a bit, replying weakly. ''P-Peachy.''

Yugi blushes, happy he said those words. Taiyo smirks stating firmly. ''How adorable. You two will die together.''

The tricolor head narrow his eyes at him as his purple eyes almost turn viciously angry but didn't feeling Ichigo's hand over his. He turns to see Ichigo smiling, telling him to let her up. Yugi nods helping her.

''We are adorable…'' Ichigo begins to say, eyeing the man possessed by a rock tablet as she calls out. ''Because we both care about each other Nya. Like you and Cyndia.''

Taiyo briefly startles by her words as did Yako, not aware she knew of his adoptive father's dead wife. He and Gekko knew exactly how much Pegasus cared for her

''I know the real cartoon guy is listening and hearing me and you need to fight back Nya!'' Ichigo told the real Pegasus within the one who was controlling him and using what he had left to love against him and she won't accept it. ''Fight back for the person who wanted to see you happy and not miserable and possessed by a stupid rock!''

Taiyo grits his teeth, showing angry by her remark. ''You dare insult the Dark Being!''

Almost finding this laughable, Ichigo nods replying back smiling cocky-like. ''Yes, I'm insulting the rock. So what Nya? He's not who you fell in love with!''

''Talk about that man's former life all you want but it has no meaning to me.'' Taiyo answers back, not going to let her words get to him any further.

''…'' Glaring quietly, Ichigo vows to prove him wrong. ''Then I'll prove! My turn!''

She places her draw hand and with one swift arm swing, she draws with all of her passion left. ''LOVE DRAW!''

She eyes the card she drew with everything and smiles as she activates her set card. ''First I activate the trap, **Love Chance**! I banish both **Love Dragon LV4** and **LV7** and next I draw 1 card for each monster!

The card shows a **Love Angel** taking a bet intercepting an incoming blast to save a **Love Dragon LV2**. Ichigo banishes her Love Dragons and drew twice. She then grabs the card she drew with and summons it. ''I summon **Kitten Magician**!''

The cat girl mage winks appearing on the field in a cute pose.

 **Kitten Magician Lvl 3 ATK: 700 DEF: 400**

'' **Kitten Magician's** effect lets her Special Summon 1 either **Lovely Kitty** or **Iriomoto Kitten** from my deck. And I choose **Iriomoto Kitten**!'' The red cherry head declares as her magician swings her wand around, forming a portal of light. A small black cat with pink eyes wearing a red ribbon around her collar neck leaps forward from the light as it was on top of **Kitten Magician**.

 **Iriomoto Kitten Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 100**

''Now I can use **Iriomoto Kitten's** effect and lets me add 1 Kitty, Kitten, Cat or Mew card written in its text to my hand!''

A red ribbon shot out from the kitten, entering into Ichigo's deck as a card pops out. She takes it and immediately activates smiling. ''I activate the spell **The Light of Hope, Mew Pendant**! Now I release both my face-up **Kitten Magician** and **Iriomoto Kitten**!''

A golden pendant that resembles the Mew Pendant except it had a pink gem in the center appears, glowing in between **Kitten Magician**. **Iriomoto Kitten** purrs leaping at her before becoming energy, entering into her. The magician forms a warm smile as the light engulfs her entire body in a sphere of pink energy.

''Become one with the kitty of hope and metamorphose into the guardian of light!'' Ichigo chants happily as her monster begins to age within the sphere, transforming into a brand new monster. The light then explodes as Ichigo calls out smiling. ''Punish those who do evil! **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl**!''

Soon the once cat girl mage evolves into her true form: her hair grew over her shoulders as she gains a pink, mage-like dress with detached light red sleeves and wearing a pair of red boots. Her eyes, now bright yellow cat-like, stares at her opponent while posing like a cat.

 **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400**

Yugi smiles brightly while Kaiba groaned having seen more annoyed to see more kitty cats for one day.

''Now **Kitten Magician's** other effect when she's sent to the Graveyard lets my **Mew Cat Girl** gain 1000ATK! Plus I equip my heroine with the Equip Spell, **Rose Heart Jewel**!'' Ichigo declares smiling equipping her monster with a new card.

 **Mew Cat Girl** raises her right arm as light gathers it. Appearing on her right wrist was a heart-shaped gem that glows brightly even in the darkness. Ichigo smiles as she explains. ''Now **Mew Cat Girl** gains 500 ATK and DEF plus she can perform Piercing damage and she is unaffected by other monster effects!''

Plus from the earlier boost, **Mew Cat Girl** had 4000ATK. Kaiba smirk by not a bad play from her side.

''Not bad, now she has the means to hurt that monster, bypassing its effect.'' Yako says firmly with a smile on his face. Now she'll be able to deal heavy damage.

''This is for **Love Dragon LV8**! Battle!'' Ichigo declares smiling as she commands. ''Attack **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** , **Mew Cat Girl**!''

 **Mew Cat Girl** leaps forward with a huge bounce, extending back her right arm as the gem around her wrist glows even brighter.

''Ribbon Love Surprise PUNCH!'' Ichigo thrusts her same right arm forward as her monster mimicked it right at Possessor. If the attack hits, then Yugi can make the final blow and win the duel. However.

''Naïve-Naïve!'' Taiyo Tenma starts teasing his opponent wagging his finger as he triggers his set card. Ichigo sees that and panics. ''Oh no!''

Suddenly monk priests appeared in front of **Mew Cat Girl** and began praying as a barrier surrounds them and blocks her attack. Ichigo startles in shock as Taiyo explains. ''Oh yes, I use my set trap Waboku, preventing my monsters from being destroyed by battle and I take no Battle Damage this turn.''

Ichigo bit her lips, hoping she could have won with that attack but instead it wasn't even enough.

''Nice attempt Ichigo-girl but still not enough.'' Taiyo states her hopelessness. She frowns looking at her options and didn't have much, grabbing two cards from her hand.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' She states setting two facedown Spell/Trap cards behind her monster and sighs. ''I end my turn.''

 **Mew Cat Girl** , also disappointed, sighs as her ATK suddenly dropped to 3000.

Ichigo looks down as she didn't have anything else to use this turn. She eyes Yugi and looks at him with such sadness.

''Sorry…'' She tries to express her doubt, not able to turn the duel around in their favor. ''I wasn't… able to do-''

''You did enough, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi's voice spoke, surprising the red cherry head who lifts her head in surprise. She eyes him who smiles warmly happy she tried her best for him. ''Thank you.''

Ichigo stares at him with rosy cheeks, happy he thanked her. He meant every word to her.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _Ichigo_ _: 1900LP H: 1 /_ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 2**_ _/ Taiyo: 6500LP H: 0_

''Leave the rest…'' Yugi begins to state, facing Taiyo with a gaze more serious as if he was mistaken to be Atem. ''To me! My turn!''

He draws his top card passionate, believing he can put an end to this. '' _I will end this duel, this turn!_ ''

 _Number of turns since Gold Sarcophagus was activated: 1_

''First I activate **Royal Magical Library** **'s** effect, letting me draw 1 card!'' Yugi uses his library's effect a second time, drawing once more.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 0_

He eyes the card he drew and smirks, picking another in his hand and plays it. ''I play the spell, **Replay**! This card lets me activate the effects of a Spell Card I had used in my last turn and that Spell will be Pot of Greed!''

The one of the library's platforms glows as Yugi drew two more cards.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 1_

He smiles again showing the card he drew. ''I reveal Wataloon and activate its effect whenever I draw or add it into my hand, Special Summoning to the field.''

A small and cute light puffy creature shaped like a balloon with small antennas appears on Yugi's field. Ichigo purrs at how adorable it is.

 **Wataloon Lvl 1 ATK: 200 DEF: 300**

''I release Wataloon!'' Yugi proceeds as his puffy monster vanishes and begins to chant. ''Dragon of Legend, please appear before me with your mighty horn of light and hope! Pierce through the darkness to forge the righteous path!''

Light within the darkness like swirls of wind begins to gather around his field.

''Come out, the bonds of my sweet friend, **White-Horned Dragon**!'' Yugi calls upon as materializing in sparks of light isthe crimson red winged dragon with a large white glowing horn over its head and glowing white claws. The dragon roars beside Dark Magician's right at Taiyo and its nightmarish monster. Ichigo smiles to see that dragon again.

 **White-Horned Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400**

''White-Horned's effect banishes up to 5 Spell Cards from my opponent's Graveyard to increase its ATK by 300 for each!'' Yugi states as his dragon's white horn glows and begins to somewhat spin like a drill. ''Spell Driver!''

The power of his dragon banishes Instant Fusion, Black Illusion Ritual, Polymerization and Pot of Greed from Pegasus' Graveyard, making **White-Horned Dragon's** ATK gone up to 3400.

''Plus when **Wataloon** is used for a Tribute, I can draw 1 card.'' Yugi states as he drew an extra card. He eyes it and plays it smirking. ''Next I play the spell, Bond Between Teacher and Student! Since I control Dark Magician, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard in Defense Position.''

A second platform orb of the library then glows.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 2_

''Appear apprentice of the legendary magician, Dark Magician Girl!'' Yugi calls forth as light gathers. Joining on the other side of Dark Magician was his fateful apprentice in a cute yet sexy pose winking in Defense Position.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Kaiba stares almost amaze Yugi has those three monsters in his side.

''How weak Yugi. Will that even help you?'' Taiyo questions the boy's decision to summon monsters that cannot even harm his **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor**.

Yugi simply smiles holding the card he needed Dark Magician Girl for.

''I activate the spell, **Magician's Nullification Chant**!'' Yugi plays the very spell he used on Ichigo on their first practice duel as the library gains its last Spell Counter.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 3_

''Since I control a Magician Girl monster, I negate the effects of face-up cards my opponent controls until the end of their next turn!'' Yugi explains as Dark Magician Girl begins chanting a magical tune as it starts to negate all of Taiyo's face-up cards even his Possessor. Ichigo smiles, humming as she always imagined how the singing of Dark Magician Girl would be like and she was so magically beautiful.

Taiyo, however, stares of terror as Yugi begins stating with a firm stare. '' **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** like any of the God cards, are just cards that can still be beaten! Every card, every strategy, can and will have a weakness! I use **Royal Magical Library's** effect once more, drawing 1 more card!''

All three of the library's counters vanished as Yugi drew another card.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 0_

''I activate the spell, Dark Magic Twin Burst! And with it, I add Dark Magician Girl's ATK to Dark Magician's ATK until the end of this turn!'' Yugi plays the final piece of his victory.

Both master and apprentice magicians cross their wands, powering up Dark Magician to have 4500ATK. At this time the Library gains a new Spell Counter.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 1_

Kaiba stares almost in amazement that Yugi might have setup his victory.

'' _With that kind of ATK power, Yugi can end the duel._ '' Yako makes the conclusion that the tricolor head has already won the duel.

Taiyo gulps, really not expecting this Yugi to perform such feats in a single turn.

''It's time to put an end to this! Battle!'' Yugi commands as White-Horned roars to his master's feelings. ''Bring Pegasus-kun back to his senses, **White-Horned Dragon**! Attack his monster with Horn Drive Buster!''

White-Horned charges forward at Taiyo's Possessor with its horn, glowing even brighter due to the energy surrounding it. Kaiba knew if that attack hits, it will be a step close to Pegasus' defeat… but Taiyo just grins at such a thing playing his last set card. ''Naïve Yugi-boy! Reverse card open, **Half Unbreak**!''

Suddenly the nightmare hellish monster is surrounded in a reflecting bubble, actually blocking and negating White-Horned's fierce horn strike.

''What?!'' Yugi utters in surprise as his attack didn't destroy **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor**. Taiyo chuckles explaining his card's effect. ''Thanks to this trap, I target 1 monster and it cannot be destroyed by battle plus any Battle Damage done to me that involves that monster is cut in half. So I choose **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** , protecting him from destruction this turn!''

Yugi grunts a bit, hoping to beat Pegasus this turn as he only took 1700 of damage from that attack instead of the full 3400. This made it harder for the tricolor head, thinking carefully. '' _My opponent has 4800LP now. Even if I had decided to use that trap, I wouldn't be able to do enough damage this turn._ ''

He sighs, not able to stop now as he declares. ''Dark Magician, attack as well!''

Both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl once more cross their wands, forming a magical sphere of dark electrical energy.

''Dark Twin Burst!'' Yugi shouts as both magicians thrust their magical weapons and pushes forward their combine sphere blast full force at Possessor. However much like earlier with **White-Horned Dragon** , Taiyo's monster is protected by the bubble before finally popping but the creature remained unscratched. Taiyo only took 2250LP of the full 4500 of damage.

Not able to do anything else, Yugi looks down defeated. ''T-turn end.''

Kaiba glares frustrated, for once not blaming Yugi but how overwhelming Pegasus has become.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Ichigo_ _: 1900LP H: 1 / Yugi: 4000LP H: 2 /_ _ **Taiyo: 2550LP H: 0**_

''What lovely turn of events huh Yugi-boy?'' Taiyo states with a devilish grin on his face. ''So close and yet so far. And now it is my turn.''

Before he got to draw his top card, Ichigo bit her lips and had it as she calls out serious. ''Cyndia's portrait!''

Taiyo froze up much like earlier as if something in dormant was awakening. He looks up to see the soft and kind brown eyes of Ichigo with her hands up to her chest.

''That meant a lot to you! Even if you denied your past and tried to change your outfit and look…'' Ichigo begins saying, wanting him to wake up from his delusional of worshiping a rock. ''You didn't throw away the one memory of her; the one true thing you called beautiful and adorable Nya!''

Yako eyes the girl, almost wanting to express a tear for how emotional she puts up with her words. He has never met anyone like her. Ishizu smiles thinking the same. Kaiba scoffs not caring unlike Yugi who did smiling warmly. Her words can reach people's hearts.

''That's why I know you can fight this.'' Ichigo adds believing he can. Taiyo hesitates as he felt himself losing control as the real Pegasus was beginning to wake up.

'' _Is he?_ '' Ishizu tells herself, feeling this until suddenly the tablet of the Dark Being engulfs darkness.

'' **NO!** '' A new voice emerges out from Taiyo's body, not belonging to Pegasus. Ishizu startles as she notices the tablet of the Dark Being glowing.

'' **YOU WILL NOT…** '' The deep echoing voice begins to state before Taiyo shook his head and now speaks in his normal voice. ''You will not change my mind.''

Ishizu watched confirming her worries. ''Reshef's influence is the strongest to Pegasus. Ichigo tried but it wasn't enough.''

Kaiba scoffs once more not buying that but Yako did, able to tell his adoptive father respond to Ichigo's words. ''Damn it. And she reached him. I could see it.''

Ishizu nods, no doubt it did but even it wasn't enough to remove Reshef's influence from his soul.

''This card will put an end to all of your pathetic efforts! I activate the spell, **Avatar of the Dark Being**!'' Taiyo proceeds with his turn using the very card he drew. It shows the image of a figure possessed by the gigantic hand and power of Reshef of the Dark Being behind it. The spell glows darkish as it consumes and enters Possessor, giving it brand new power.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 2_

''Now by targeting **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** , until this turn, gains 1000 ATK for each other monster on the field.'' Taiyo declares smirking as his monster now had 5000ATK. ''Plus when my monster battles a monster, it gains ATK equal to half of its own ATK.''

Kaiba and Yako were shock as were the others.

''Oh no. If Pegasus' monster attacks any of Yugi or Ichigo's monster, the duel is over for one of them.'' Ishizu states with the same shock expression. Ichigo gulps shivering actually looking frighten.

''Oh how ironic and a shame I can't use this effect for both…'' Taiyo begins to state licking his lip, wondering who will be his victim. He stares at the two and from who was more of a threat… he knew exactly who staring at the boy with the purple-eyes. ''So I will choose Yugi-boy to get rid of first. With you gone, Ichigo-girl won't last long.''

Yugi glares not afraid of being his target, it gives him relief Ichigo won't get involve. ''Bring it!''

Taiyo smirks making his choice. ''Very well. Now battle! **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** , attack **White-Horned Dragon**!''

Possessor locks its eyes at White-Horned, charging for its attack with 7500ATK.

''That won't happen Nya! I trigger and reveal my Quick-Play Spell, **Cure of Love!** '' Ichigo triggers her set card showing the image of **Love Dragon LV10** trying to heal the damaged of hundred wounded with its power.

 _Spell Counters on_ _ **Royal Magical Library**_ _: 3_

Yugi eyes her surprise as the red cherry head explains her card's effect. ''When a monster is selected for an attack while I have a Love Dragon on my field or Graveyard, the owner of that monster gains Life Points equal to its ATK!''

Kaiba is impress as that means Yugi will survive for another turn.

''A shame that won't happen! I ACTIVATE **AVATAR OF THE DARK BEING'S** SECONDARY EFFECT!'' Taiyo, screaming like a madman, disagrees revealing the other effect of his spell. ''By using this effect, I negate a card's effect and destroy it!''

Ichigo widens her eyes as her Spell turn grey and shattered into pieces. Yugi, still not even worry, reveals his countermeasure to Pegasus's card. ''Then I chain and activate my set Trap, Dark Spiral Force! With it, I double **White-Horned Dragon's** ATK if I control Dark Magician!''

 **White-Horned Dragon** roars beginning to be surrounded by Dark Magician's dark magic. Yako makes the calculation that his dragon will have 6400ATK, more than enough so Yugi doesn't lose the duel.

''Then I use the effect of **Avatar of the Dark Being** a second time!'' Taiyo smirks revealing the continuous effect of his spell, startling Yugi. His Trap much like Ichigo's Spell turned grey and shattered into pieces.

''There is no miracle that can stop me this time, YUGI-BOY! HAHAHA!'' Taiyo Tenma laughs overconfident having locked Yugi from stopping his attack. Ichigo stares scare, not wanting to see Yugi die before her. No, she didn't want that again.

''…'' Having only one option in his hand, Yugi takes the gamble grabbing a card in his hand. ''Then I-''

''I chain and activate my last set card, Staunch Defender!'' Interrupting his words, Ichigo activates her last set card shocking the tricolor head badly. Yako and Ishizu were also surprise as well as Kaiba, rarely showing such expressions.

Yugi gives the red cherry head a frightful stare. ''Ichigo-kun, what are you-''

''By selecting **Mew Cat Girl** , your ugly Ten Thousand-Eyes must attack her and no other monster!'' Ichigo ignores what Yugi is telling her, knowing well he would protest this but she would rather be the one losing everything than someone that everyone needs. Even her monster feels the same.

''Wait Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi tries to tell her not to do this but it is too late.

''Very well.'' Having no choice at this point, Taiyo accepts Ichigo's request. ''Then **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** , attack that feline! Ten Thousand Beams!''

Possessor's sight on **White-Horned Dragon** changes towards **Mew Cat Girl** as its eyes still glow even brighter.

Sighing of relief, Ichigo finally turns to see a sadden Yugi as she smiles. Yugi just stares at her hopeful expression, not able to bring himself from letting this happen. He couldn't… he wouldn't lose that smile again.

'' _I won't…_ '' Yugi tells himself, reminded of his mother's death as he bites his lips. He grabs and discards the card he was going to use immediately. ''I activate Kuriboh's effect from my hand!''

Appearing in between Ichigo's monster and Possessor is the little brown furball fiend, crying out serious.''Kuri!''

Kaiba almost chokes up seeing that furball as Yugi states his monster's effect. ''By discarding this card, it prevents Ichigo-kun from taking Battle Damage from this-''

Taiyo Tenma suddenly laughs, having seen this coming from a duelist who loves using that monster and mocks him. ''HAHAHA! I knew you would do that Yugi-boy! And with that, I use the secondary effect of **Avatar of the Dark Being** for the third and last time!''

Kuriboh suddenly found itself in stunned as its entire body turned grey and the monster shatters to Yugi's horrors. ''KURIBOH!''

Yugi begins to panic, breathing rapidly. He sweats, not having anything to use to protect her. He's going to let her get hurt and he has no mean to protect her. He's going to lose her again. He's going to never see her-

''It's okay Nya.'' Ichigo's gentle voice calm his nerves. Yugi lifts his head, eyeing her and her warm smile towards him. He looks at her, just not understanding her sometimes. He wishes… he isn't this insecure about his feelings or his worries to lose her again. Yugi didn't want to lose her.

Then he notices the energy of Possessor. He opens his mouth with a frighten look. ''No…''

Not stopping, Ten Thousand-Eyes fire its eye lasers all towards **Mew Cat Girl** and Ichigo. Reality hit as Yugi tries stopping it. ''STOP IT!''

He tries dashing forward with **Dragon Speed Burst** to save Ichigo but to his horror, Ichigo kicked him back shocking him. The laser beams struck, annihilating the cat girl and striking Ichigo.

''NNNNYYAAAAA!'' Ichigo screams, the beams managing to do real damage so much they were able to pierce through her body but not hit vital organs. She drops hard on the ground as her Life Points hit 0. Yako stares with disbelief while Ishizu looks down sadden.

''Momomiya…'' Kaiba utters, completely staggered by that girl's sacrifice. ''She protected Yugi.''

''ICHIGO-KUN!'' Yugi yells running up to her and slides onto his knees trying to check on her with his hands over her body. Ichigo stirs, coughing out some blood knowing she'll feel that one tomorrow. She eyes the sadden purple-eyes and giggles weakly as her vision had become blurry.

''I… I wanted to be of some help Nya.'' She tells him kindly, happy she was able to be the one who protected him than the other way around. She grew really tired all of a sudden, closing her eyes. ''At the least, I was useful right? Y-yyy… Yuuuuggiiiii… kun…''

Ichigo lays back and falls unconscious. Yugi knees down beside her with a look of absolute despair. Taiyo Tenma smirks finishing his turn. ''Turn end. And with that, Ten Thousand-Eyes regain its effects.''

Possessor glows no longer affected by Yugi's card. Since Ichigo was out of commission, it is now Yugi's turn again.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _Ichigo_ _: 0LP H: 1 /_ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 1**_ _/ Taiyo: 2550LP H: 0_

''I-Ichigo-kun.'' No longer focused on the duel, Yugi tries to call out to her but to no respond. He tries shaking her a bit but no respond.

''Hey, you're still with me right?'' He asks her, trying to smile although his face was more afraid than anything else. Not even a giggle, nothing. Yugi just eyes her as tears began to come out from them. ''Y-you shouldn't have…''

''How sad.'' Taiyo begins to say, causing the tricolor head to shake. Taiyo smirks, not so sad but please. ''Oh well, once this duel ends, you and she can be reunited along with the rest of humanity.''

Kaiba glares as it is one thing to mock a duelist, it is another to insult the fact they may be dead.

''The glory that Reshef will bring! And all thanks to her.'' Taiyo Tenma begis to say aware once Yugi loses as well, their souls will fuel his master's rebirth. He chuckles finding it humorous now the way she tried to reach the old version of himself. ''Stupid girl. She thought she could bring back the real Pegasus.''

Yako glares more than certain his adoptive father would never treat others like that. And it is then that Taiyo had a disturbing, crazy grin as if he's gone insane.

''HOW NAÏVE!'' He yells like a madman, beginning to laugh and insult how she lost. ''HAHAHA! PATHETIC EVEN! AND SHE DEFEATED KAIBA-BOY?!''

Kaiba hisses viciously. Now he pushes his luck as Kaiba reaches to activate his Duel Disk. He didn't care if he'll be dueling beside a broken Yugi; he'll destroy Pegasus where he stands.

''The poor woman…'' Taiyo begins to say, sounding much calmer although his smirk still remained. He looked down at the unconscious Ichigo and scoffs. ''She died for nothing… just like the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.''

Those words widen Yugi's eyes, almost stretching them as the man continues. ''And you'll get front stage to how Reshef devours them to oblivion, losing them forever!''

Yugi widens his pupils even more out of pure despair, having imagining that vision of the future. W-was that going to happen like in the vision. Will he not just lose Atem but the person he had strong feelings towards? Has he failed them? Are they dead? … No, was the word that rang in his heart as his eyes began to glow.

''And then you will-'' Taiyo Tenma began to rant how Yugi will die for last after the world is consumed in flames… until the castle began to slowly shake before becoming an earthquake's shake. Ishizu startles panicking as this must be Reshef… but it isn't him.

'' _W-what was earthquake?_ '' Taiyo Tenma questions mentally, looking behind him as the Tablet of the Dark Being is not glowing at all.'' _No but the Dark Being hasn't_ -''

''I won't…'' A voice begins to speak, startling Taiyo who turns around slowly.

''I won't forgive you.'' Yugi, beginning to speak, gets up on his feet. He had removed his jacket and wraps it on Ichigo like a blanket to warm her up.

''I won't forgive you…'' He starts ranting, slowly turning around as the shadow of his front hair covers his eyes. Taiyo stares almost amused, about to mock the boy for saying such ridicules things until the earthquake became worst. It is then the man saw black and white flames erupt in front of Yugi's feet as he could sense mass energy in him. He panics, realizing this was Yugi doing this.

Shaking violently and gritting his teeth, Yugi snaps raising his head shouting with a furious face. ''FOR INSULTING ICHIGO-KUN AND MY FRIEND!''

Taiyo sweats as Yugi's yells begins to become more of a roar as his purple eyes vanish, replace with red glowing dragon-like eyes.

''RRRAAAAA!'' Yugi roars like an explosion, shaking the castle itself as he is engulfed in black and white aura. Taiyo could sense it, terrify. ''What in the-''

''TAIYO TENMA!'' Pointing his finger out of rage, Yugi glares at him menacing and almost murderous unlike the cute, brave expression the boy usually has. Taiyo sweats but that slowly changed as the earthquake stopped. Yugi, his eyes still glowing red but calmer, speaks in an intense voice holding back his rage. ''You are the worst part of Pegasus, one that can no longer exist in his body!''

Yako stands there shaken, not sure what he is looking at anymore. He has never seen this side of Yugi before: pure anger. Kaiba still remains calm although shaken while Ishizu is also silent.

Taiyo begins to slowly chuckle almost nervously, responding to his pathetic words. ''Oh then what will a weakling like you do, Yugi-boy? You're nothing without the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh.''

There's a brief silence until Yugi finally answers him honestly. ''… You're right, I was nothing without Atem and the Millennium Puzzle.''

Admitting his need for Atem back in the past, that is all Yugi could ask from him. He never had the strength he has now… or rather, he forgot it. He wasn't courageous or heroic or hopefully… but one girl thought he was trying to protect her from bullies and spending all of his summer with her as much as he could. And it wasn't a sense of chivalry; he wanted to be with her. But then she left and he felt like a part of him vanished from his heart. And now that he has her back; he doesn't want to lose her again. Regardless, it was her who inspired him to believe in hope.

''But I forgot about the hope and love Ichigo-kun gave me when we were kids! It was because of her that I didn't dwell into despair and found myself not giving up on my dreams to make friends!'' Yugi adds, smiling briefly thinking of the times he and Ichigo are together glaring mad at the man before him. ''I won't let you disrespect the love and kindness Ichigo-kun has shown!''

Clinching his fist as a red outline surrounds his body, Yugi glares viciously at the one he will defeat.

''PREPARE YOURSELF…'' The enrage Dragon Knight declares as his eyes glares angrier as his fist becomes harder almost bleeding. ''TO BE BEATEN INTO OBLIVION!''

Taiyo Tenma sweats by his anger as his body couldn't control himself from shaking.

'' _Yugi's soul, enrage with both compassion for the person he cherishes and anger towards those who harm what he loves._ '' Ishizu says to herself, touching her Millennium Necklace. She has seen Yugi's future. His kindness, his rage, his determination, his will, his hope, his love and his bonds; all of that shall guide him towards the path of fighting the Darkness and it will drive him to overcome it. '' _That is his Dragon Knight's spirit._ ''

Placing everything on this final draw, Yugi shouts now wasting time and draws his top card as hard as he has never done it before.''MY… TURN!''

The card that was locked within the Gold Sarcophagus finally opens up and the card emerges glowing. Yugi adds the card he banished into his hand, never imagining he would be using them again.

 _Number of turns since Gold Sarcophagus was activated: 2_

''I add the card I banish and with it I banish both **Wataloon** and Kuriboh from my Graveyard!'' Yugi announces as both his monsters of Light and Dark swirling as he chants still enraged. ''Appear from in between the world of Light and Dark and bind them to become the being of gentleness and fury! Use your power to create balance and peace for everyone!''

Both monsters shoot up into the ceiling, becoming energy-like flames of light and dark as they cross and intertwine with each other, exploding in black and white burst of flames.

''I summon you, **Yin-Yang Dragon, Envoy of Creation and Destruction**!'' Yugi calls upon as his eyes glow even redder and angrier as he slams the card on the middle of his last empty Monster Slot.

Soon emerge out the large, two-headed dragon with sharp fangs, claws and horns. The right half has red eyes, black pupils with white scales while the left also has red eyes, white pupils with black scales. The main body was a mix of white and black in a unique pattern with large wings with energy glowing white-black flames. It had ten tails as each one was pattern colored in black and white to resemble a dragon's head. The twin-headed dragon roars fiercely, echoing even outside the castle. Jonouchi and Gekko heard the roar, having reached the doors and they rush in.

 **Yin-Yang Dragon - Envoy of Creation and Destruction Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

Kaiba braces himself as did Yako and Ishizu, feeling the intense rage coming from the dragon and their bloody red eyes.

''Impressive monster Yugi-boy but as long as **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** remains on the field, other monsters cannot-'' Taiyo tries saying overconfident that not even his monster will help him. Frowning of disappointment at his opponent, Yugi reminds him with a death glare. '' **Yin-Yang Dragon** has the effect to be unaffected by your card effects.''

This honestly surprise Taiyo, forgetting it could do that since it counter Dreadroot's dangerous effect during Battle City V3' finals.

''BATTLE! Yin-Yang, attack **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor**!'' Yugi commands lifting his hand like an owner as his two-headed dragon roars louder.

Taiyo grits his teeth not afraid of such foolish attempts stating the obvious. ''That won't work Yugi-boy! Both monsters are the same ATK and unlike yours, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle from a monster of the same ATK!''

Yugi, almost ignoring what Taiyo told him, proceeds to play his final card slightly glowing. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Berserker Soul of Black and White Flames**!''

The image shows the enrage Yin-Yang Dragon, sobbing while consumed by black and white flames at the massacre of hundredth of lives especially at the sight of a beheaded princess. Much like the image, both Yugi and **Yin-Yang Dragon** roar angrily as the dragon was consumed in an aura of black and white flames. Even his other monsters were pushed back by the overwhelming energy the twin-headed dragon and their master had.

Taiyo watched this along with everyone else conscious in awe. Yugi, glaring even more furious, explains his card firmly. ''With this, I draw 1 card and if that monster is a Monster Card, it lets **Yin-Yang Dragon** to attack an extra time and skips 1 turn. And until I draw a Non-Monster Card, I can continue using this effect!''

Taiyo widens his eyes as did Kaiba, calling out Yugi's crazy plan. ''You're insane Yugi! You'll never-''

''FIRST DRAW!'' Yugi roars, ignoring what his rival said, as he draws his top card and without even looking at it reveals it to be **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior**. ''MONSTER CARD!''

Everyone was slightly surprised but Taiyo still smirks. ''Lucky break. You can't-''

''SECOND DRAW! MONSTER CARD!'' Yugi roars another revealing it was Silent Swordsman.

''MONSTER CARD!'' Yugi roars a third time revealing the third card as Marshmallon.

Taiyo sweats, laughing nervously as he knew the boy couldn't get lucky again to draw-

''MONSTER CARD!'' Taiyo widens his eyes by Yugi's shouting roar revealing his fourth card being Silver Gadget.

''MONSTER CARD!'' Yugi didn't stop, glaring as he reveals the fifth: Celtic Guard of the Noble Arms.

''MONSTER CARDS!'' The Sixth, Seventh, Eighth and Ninth cards were also monsters: Apple Magician Girl, Sangan, Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight and **Gandora Giga Rays the Dragon of Destruction**.

Kaiba drops his firm cross arm pose, not able to believe Yugi drew 9 Monster Cards in the row. This was unheard, impossible even.

Each time Yugi had drew a Monster Card; a tail of Yin-Yang Dragon erupts in flames. The five on the right were black flames and the 4 out of the 5 flames on the left were white.

''T-that's not possible.'' Taiyo Tenma mutters frighten, sweating to see the boy who couldn't stand up to a Shadow Duel, now looking down at him like some kind of monster.

''TENTH AND LAST DRAW!'' Yugi shouts drawing swiftly and angry. He reveals it to be none other than the Sky Dragon of Osiris and mutters looking down at Taiyo. ''Monster Card.''

Taiyo's eyes shrunk not able to accept this was happening. He tries to remain calm as this means nothing to him protesting. ''Go on, attack me 10 times! You'll never-''

''Yin-Yang Dragon's final effect activates.'' Yugi states firmly startling everyone.

The final tail on the left finally lit up in white flames. The two-headed dragon roars as they suddenly found themselves engulf, wrapping their bodies in black and white flames mixed together.

''Since 10 turns have passed since it was summoned, my partners have reached their strongest state with an ATK of 10000.'' Yugi explains as his engulf two-headed dragon hovers behind him.

Kaiba slightly drops his jaw, his brain not able to comprehend such power. ''1-10000ATK?!''

''T-this wasn't supposed to be-'' Taiyo utters out of pure fear, shaking and sweating that even his own monster felt fear.

Yugi raises his hand, glaring as he proclaims in a loud voice. ''This is for those you harmed, Taiyo Tenma! VANISH FROM PEGASUS' HEART!''

Taiyo panics as Yugi's furious dragon locks their eyes at his **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** , charging for their attack

''BERSERK CREATION-DESTRUCTION CANNON BURST!'' Yugi commands roaring as the two-headed dragon's mouths were surrounded by a white-black magical seal. At the same time all 10 tails lifted up and pointed at the target, forming the same magical circles. And then the mouths immediately fires a twin, white-black blast in shape of a sphere that enter through the seal and grew and enhances their blast as the size of cannon. The same happened with the tip of the tails as each tail shot their own flames and were enhance as well.

Taiyo watches terrified, powerless to stop this as the attack consumes him and obliterates his most powerful monster without even trying, sending it and Taiyo Tenma back with his Life Points hitting 0. The blast did not stop as it blast right through the walls and hallways.

 **Duel Screen: Winners...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 0LP & Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Taiyo Tenma/Pegasus: 0LP**

Jonouchi arrives panting, out of breath from those long stairs with Gekko behind him.

"Don't worry everyone because the almighty Jonouchi is-'' The dirty blond-headed begins to state until the blast of Yin-Yang Dragon's attack blasts through the wall, leaving no wall behind. Jonouchi is frozen up by such a thing demands frightfully. ''W-what the hell just happened?''

Kaiba, actually sweating, isn't sure what he witnessed or even Yako. Ishizu watches calmly as the two-headed ten tail dragon vanishes into sparks of white and black flames. Yugi pants still standing while Taiyo was lying on the ground, scratch but not killed. He tries to move not believing with his perfect strategy, he lost to Yugi's rage.

''N-NO! T-this isn't-'' Taiyo, struggling to get up just barely, rants on this defeat until Yugi interrupts with a glare of his glowing red dragon eyes and a look of disgust towards this ''man''. ''Osiris, Obelisk, Ra; shut him up.''

Almost by command, a red glow burns brightly within Yugi's deck as a blue and yellow glows the same in Ichigo's deck. Suddenly materializing before the group were the Egyptian Gods. Taiyo Tenma sweats, seeing their furious expressions of the Gods before they all charge at him.

''Noooooooooooo!'' Taiyo screams as the gods struck him and sent him crashing right on the stone tablet. The impact shatters not the man but the tablet itself.

''It can't be... Unbelievable...'' Taiyo Tenma utters, slowly dropping off face down on the ground. ''How could I lose with the power of Reshef?''

Yugi looks down at him as Taiyo Tenma immediately falls unconscious. He sighs as his Duel Disk still sparks electricity. Yugi turns and looks down at Ichigo more concern for her.

To his surprise, Ichigo stirs weakly. She opens her eyes, immediately greeted by the soft purple eyes of Yugi's. ''Yugi-kun?''

Yugi nods, his eyes already back to normal as he smiles brightly. ''Everything is better now Ichigo. I won.''

Ichigo blushes noticing his jacket was on her, smiling back. ''I knew you would Nya.''

The tricolor head smiles more, happy to see she was alright. Yugi wouldn't be sure what he would do if he lost her smile.

''…'' Kaiba watches this silent and isat least pleased Ichigo made such a noble sacrifice so Yugi would win. If anything, she proves that she is a real duelist, in some way.

Yako and even Gekko went to check up on Pegasus as Jonouchi joins his best friend and the cat girl frenemy. Ishizu smiles somewhat relief this crisis has ended and Reshef fails to be-

Suddenly, speaking too soon, the broken stone tablet starts glowing violently. This startles everyone even Yugi who was picking Ichigo up on her feet. They witness the darkish spirit of gigantic robot-golem like creature they both saw in their vision.

''Reshef the Dark Being!'' Ishizu shouts in alarm, using her Millennium Necklace to stop the tablet as the item glows, using what she learn as a Gravekeeper to burial Reshef back to its seal. ''I command you to return to the stone tablet!''

The spirit ignores her chants of sealing as the stone tablet glows once again brighter. As this happen, Pegasus opens his eyes looking alive and no longer controlled. Yako and Gekko watch as he gasps for air, getting up as if he was trapped in a bad dream.

''Gwah! Wh-what... What is happening?!'' Pegasus questions sweating, feeling like he's dying. He spots the group before him and turns to his horror at the glowing tablet. He didn't need to know this is really bad yelling. ''Noooo! What happened to me?!''

''Tch.'' Kaiba scoffs annoy that this man is pretending as if he didn't know anything… then again he's just pathetic.

''You seem to have finally awoken from your nightmare.'' Ishizu spoke to Pegasus who looks at the disaster he was witnessing. He could barely remember what he did but he was able to see stuff he wasn't proud of. ''I have ruined us all.''

''Like more than once.'' Jonouchi points out, making a list. Yugi sweat drops, not exactly the time to make a list.

''Even though I was under control… that is no excuse.'' Pegasus states, feeling responsible for all of the acts he has committed. ''I gathered the spirits of defeated duelists I used and created.

''What are you saying now?'' Seto demands harshly. Ishizu gasps with a look of despair, figuring it out. ''Reshef needs their negative energy to initiate its final ritual?!''

Everyone else startles by this news, especially Ichigo who shouts really scared. ''YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS WOULD BE ANOTHER THING NYA!''

Everything then began to shake as the enter castle was soon cover in a barrier-like sphere of flames. Everyone looks around shock. As this happen, swirls of negative energy begins to appear, entering inside the tablet as it glows even darker.

''The castle is sealed inside a protective sphere.'' Ishizu examines with a look of worry on her face. ''There is no escape from Reshef's final ritual.''

Pegasus frowns, looking ahead to see the energies of every defeated duelist with negative energy enter inside the tablet and changing it. ''The Final Ritual of the Ancients…''

''Born from negative emotions…'' Yugi mutters, feeling all the dark energy creating and molding into the terror he had witness in the vision in a flash of light.

Everyone braces themselves as something gigantic emerges from the light, revealing itself.

It was a massive golem-robot-like entity with a body made out of ancient gold. It has five long rods projecting and floating above from the front of its head and shoulders. The entity had no legs, and a ball of yellow light connected the lower half of its body to its upper half, floating them in place. Its large forearms is connected yet float to its upper arms through a ball of red light on the right while a blue light connected the two segments of its left arm. The monster hovers with the lower part of its body, floating-connected like the rest of its body parts. Everyone stares still stun as the entity stares back at them with a stern emotionless face having pale yellow eyes.

Yugi has a good idea that this is the evil they had to stop from returning: Reshef the Dark Being.

"I hate today Nya.'' Ichigo mutters looking really depress.

Yugi may have defeated Pegasus thanks to Ichigo's help and protection but they were unable to prevent the revival of the Dark Being. Is there any hope in stopping Reshef the Dark Being now?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 **_Royal Magical Library- Lvl 4, ATK: 0, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 **(Previously used in Chapters 39 and 73 of DKR Volume 2)**

Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 3). You can remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to draw 1 card.

 ***Replay- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: You can activate the effect of 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard that was used on your previous turn.

 **_White-Horned Dragon- Lvl 6, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1400, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **(Previously used in Chapters 3, 24, 50 and 73 of DKR Volume 2)**

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target up to 5 Spell Cards in your opponent's Graveyard; banish those target(s), and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each card banished by this effect.

 ***Wataloon- Lvl 1, ATK: 200, DEF: 300, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Effect**

Effect: When you draw this card, including as part of your starting hand, or is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is Tributed: Draw 1 card.

 ***Magician's Nullification Chant- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 3 of DKR Volume 2, re-edited)**

Effect: This card can only be activated when you control one ''Magician Girl'' Spellcaster-Type monster on your field. Negate the effects and activation of all current Face-up cards on your opponent's Field until your opponent's End Phase.

 ***Yin-Yang Dragon - Envoy of Creation and Destruction- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 71 of DKR Volume 2)**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned while you control no monsters (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type, Warrior-Type or Spellcaster-Type and 1 DARK Dragon-Type, Fiend-Type or Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard and no other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, including Divine-Beast-Types and DIVINE-Attribute monsters. While this card is face-up on the field, the effects of '' **Darkness** '' cards that cannot be negated can be negated by a card effect(s). Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, return 1 card from your hand to your deck and add 1 card from your Graveyard or Banished in your hand. You take no damage when this card battles. When this card leaves the field, destroy all cards on your opponent's field and banish them. During the 10th turn this card is face-up on the field, once this duel, this card's ATK and DEF will become 10000. Your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation and effects.

 ***Berserker Soul of Black and White Flames- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card while you have 1 '' **Yin-Yang Dragon - Envoy of Creation and Destruction** '' you control declares an attack or is attacked; draw 1 card and show it to your opponent. If it is a Monster Card, send it to your Graveyard and move the turn count forward by 1 turn (the turn continues as normal) and '' **Yin-Yang Dragon – Envoy of Creation and Destruction** '' gains 1 additional attack, then repeat this effect until you draw a non-Monster Card. The Monster Cards drawn are placed in the bottom of your Deck. This effect cannot be negated.

* * *

 **Ichigo's new cards:**

 ***Triple Love!- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Select 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster you control on your field and send it to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 LV ''Love Dragon'' monster with its Level +3 of the sent monster, ignoring its Summoning condition.

 ***Love Chance!- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Remove from play as many LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) in your Graveyard. For each LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) that was removed from play, draw 1 card. If one of the drawn cards is a '' **Love** '' monster, Special Summon it.

 ***Rose Heart Jewel- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to " **Heroine of Hope, Mew Cat Girl** ". It gains 500 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. The equipped monster is unaffected by other monster effects. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

 ***Cure of Love- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack while you control a LV ''Love Dragon'' monster(s); the player's monster gains Life Points equal to their monster's ATK.

* * *

 **Pegasus/Taiyo Tenma's new cards:**

 ***** **Ten Thousand-Eyes Possessor** **\- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: ''Dark-Eyes Illusionist'' + ''Thousand-Eyes Restrict''

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Other monsters on the field cannot change their battle positions or attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 3 monsters at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. If the equipped card has the original name of ''Relinquished'', this card gains the following effects:

● This card is unaffected by other card effects.

● Your opponent cannot Tribute no more than 2 monsters as long as this card is on the field.

● When this card attacks a monster, its effects are negated and next equipped that monster to this card as an Equip Spell. Then this card's ATK becomes equal to that equipped monster's. Then this card can make a direct attack to only a Player with no monsters on their field.

 **_Half Unbreak- Type: Normal Trap Card**

 **(ZEXAL, you have been noticed and also I like this trap, a lot)**

Effect: Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved.

 ***Avatar of the Dark Being- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 monster you control; apply the following effects to the targeted monster until the end of this turn:

● This card gains 1000 ATK for each other monster on the field.

● When this card battles a monsters, it gains ATK equal to half of this card's current ATK.

● Negate the activation and effects of your opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card or Monster effects, once per each type of card(s).

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Reshef the Dark Being has been revived as the world will be consumed in total flames. Only two hopes remain to stop this dangerous being. Can Yugi and Atem put an end to Reshef and prevent the vision that Yugi saw?

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** First duel in this first movie of DKR that Ichigo lost… but for good reason.

Also sorry to all for the long-LONG chapter this was. I DID NOT want to make this a two-parter even though it make sense… but I can't accept making this one chapter a two-parter. It would be wrong of me if I did it like that. I hope you all understood and still enjoy the chapter. Thanks.

Also YES, Legendary Duelists 2 revealed Pegasus new Relinquished cards but I did this WAY before those were announced... I mean it. If I knew, I would put those instead. Maybe next time when I do another Pegasus duel. But for now, that's it.

We're nearing the end so enjoy the final duels of DKR's Reshef of Destruction. Happy New Year! Let's hope 2018 goes better.

* * *

 **So I am being behind in Volume 3 and I became extremely sadden and depressed about a certain comment (not in a review) about Mistletoe for Two...** **I've been thinking hard on quitting fanfics, at least for a while. How long is that? I don't know... a year or more. I might do it... I really don't know. I talked about it in Volume 3 so yea, check it out if you haven't.**


	25. Save the World! Battle the Dark Being!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 25 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 25: Save the World! Battle the Dark Being!**

Yugi stares very shock by what has happened. He managed to defeat Taiyo Tenma and restore Pegasus… but it was too late to stop the Dark Being's revival as Reshef has appeared before them, covering the castle in its energy and presence. Ichigo sweat drops, still weakened from her loss but it scares her to imagine that giant golem-like robot is here. Jonouchi drops his jaw, needing to pee but he didn't have to anymore.

Ishizu frowns, failing to prevent Reshef's rebirth while Kaiba scoffs, unafraid by such a thing.

''At long last… I have awakened.'' The giant speaks to everyone's surprise.

"IT SPEAKS NYA!'' Ichigo utters with a stunning expression. Jonouchi sweat drops, not as surprise muttering. ''I shouldn't be surprised.''

The entity Reshef looks down at the human below him. They were all ants to this godly being

''Thanks to my pawn, Taiyo Tenma, I have been revived and now I shall consume this world…'' Reshef begins speaking unemotional like a robot as his eyes glow. ''In flames of despair.''

The flames around the castle begins spreading behind Reshef, burning hot and fearful. Ishizu frowns at this stating. ''Reshef has regained its form. Even in my status as Gravekeeper cannot seal him now.''

Both Yako and Gekko help pull Pegasus up who stares at Reshef with a defeated expression.

''It's hopeless... We're finished.'' Pegasus utters in a despairing voice, knowing well there is nothing they can do. ''All the duels that you all have fought to get here... All the negative energies of the defeated duelists... Reshef has all their power.''

Jonouchi drops his jaw slightly, really wishing Ishizu told them that so they could have avoided unnecessary duels.

''The Dark Being has risen... We have no hope for defeating it.'' Pegasus states in a doom tone. Kaiba scoffs as the man has finally lost it thinking they have no chance against some golem.

''We still have a chance. A complete victory in a duel is needed to consummate the ritual.'' Ishizu states that Reshef needs one victory to prevent its complete resurrection and thus allow her spell of sealing to work 100%... but she frowns as it wouldn't be easy. ''The Dark Being has grown infinitely powerful due to absorbing the Egyptian Gods earlier and negative energy. Will that be enough?''

Almost everyone wasn't certain. Ichigo, however, makes a smile to Yugi who smiles back, nodding. She giggles holding Obelisk and Ra and gives them back to Yugi. The tricolor head receives them and slides them back to his deck, feeling the strong pulse of the Egyptian Gods now in his deck as well as the Creator God of Bonds.

''It's more than enough.'' Yugi mutters, stepping forward and calls forth to the Dark Being with a strong, determinate face. ''Reshef-kun!''

Reshef looks down to see the one human standing up to him. Yugi raises his hand and points a finger at him, declaring. ''I can't allow you to harm this world while there's still a spark of hope left. I challenge you to a duel!''

Pegasus startles by this while Ishizu and Jonouchi smiles. Kaiba smirks crossing his arms not surprised.

''A mere mortal wishes to take me, a God?'' Reshef speaks out looking down at the human. ''Very well mortal. You will be the first to experience my power!''

Yugi smirks lifting up his Duel Disk arm, activating the device announcing. ''Bring it! It's Game-''

Before he could finish his words, his Duel Disk suddenly lets out sparks and then explodes as flames came out. Everyone gasps in terror, even Kaiba who knew this might have happened.

''YUGI-KUN!'' Ichigo shouts scared… until she sweat drops with a stunned expression seeing Yugi panicking like an idiot, pulling out his deck out before the flames spread as he tries to blow them off as his arm was burning. ''HOT-HOT!''

Ichigo leans to the left sweat dropping more as did Gekko. Yako tries to remain calm as Jonouchi tries helping his best buddy, removing his burned Duel Disk.

''My Duel Disk.'' Yugi utters watching as his beloved Duel Disk he had since the first Battle City burned out. He lowers his head sadden. ''It must have taken too many blows from Dark Leader Dragon's attacks. Damn it.''

Kaiba scoffs disappointed as an excuse for him to improve on his Duel Disks, taking that as note.

''Nii-san!'' A voice Kaiba knew calls him out. He turns to see Mokuba and Kisara finally returning as his younger brother is carrying the briefcase he needed.

Kisara smiles to see everyone until she stops and drops her mouth slightly to see Reshef.

''W-w-what is that Seto?'' She questions terrify as Mokuba gulps sweating to see it too. Kaiba snarls a bit telling them calmly but upset. ''About time and never mind that. I need the case.''

Mokuba nods, still hesitate as he brings it to his brother.

''What's wrong mortal? Are you unable to die by the means of Duel Monsters?'' Reshef questions Yugi. The tricolor head glares at the giant as did Ichigo and Jonouchi.

''No he isn't, you giant stone face!'' Jonouchi calls him out, owing Danny one. Ichigo eyes Yugi with concern as she got an idea smiling. ''Yugi-kun, use my Duel Disk!''

Yugi blinks by that, thinking he might to. Suddenly Jonouchi dashes back to him as he is pushed back Ichigo. ''Or mines! You know it has to be mines.''

Ichigo glares hissing pushing back. Jonouchi glares as the two stare down furious. Yugi sweat drops lowering his head, thinking they forgot about Reshef.

''Yugi!'' Kaiba suddenly calls out as he held something and throws it to Yugi who turns. ''Use this.''

Yugi watches as he catches it with both hands. Ichigo and Jonouchi blink eyeing it and were shocked. It resembled Kaiba's new Duel Disk but smaller and has a white body with pink markings. Along with it is a matching headset slightly different than Kaiba's.

''That's the new Duel Disk!'' Jonouchi utters out almost sounding envious as Ichigo leans her head seeing it. ''Really?''

Yugi blushes as he turns to Kaiba smiling. The blue-eyes duelist glares firmly as he tells him. ''Call it an IOU from the kitty cat.''

''… One of two?'' Ichigo asks blushing, wanting one of those or something cooler like a cute dress with puffy kitty eyes. Kaiba glares furious by her demands. ''Don't push your damn luck!''

Ichigo gulps probably that she shouldn't. Yugi smiled putting on the new Duel Disk and the headset as over his right side.

''Thank you Kaiba-kun. And with this new Duel Disk…'' Yugi begins to thank him sliding his Deck into the Deck slot. The Duel Disk glows and pops up extending forward was a new rectangle blade for his new Duel Disk with blue lining across it with liner pink lines across where the Monster Slots were. The large pink orb glows showing his Life Point gauge as the tricolor head adds smirking. ''I'll be able to protect everyone.''

Ichigo giggles removing the jacket he put on her and gave it back to Yugi, winking. Yugi blushes nodding, going to make things right.

Pegasus stares amaze how much hope the boy still has to defeat Reshef. It's extraordinary.

''Yugi-boy. I have treated you terribly. Here.'' Pegasus tells him who turns. Yugi startles as he was handing over the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle. ''I also owe you.''

Smiling to see it, Yugi accepts it. He starts saying, sliding the last piece in place of the Millennium Item. ''Don't worry about me Pegasus-kun. Leave the rest…''

The now completed Millennium Puzzle shines as Yugi changes and becomes Yami Yugi, now wearing the school jacket like a cape as he had golden arm bands on. He and Atem declare in unity. ''To us!''

Everyone startles and smiles while Reshef stares with no emotion but speaks in slight shock. ''Impossible! The Pharaoh.''

Atem looks up at the giant and stares at it confident, having a feeling after sealed millenniums ago he would return. ''I see you remember me, Dark Being.''

Reshef didn't make a face of anger but his memories were a different matter. He was born from the Darkness and his only desire was destruction. He used the desires of a weak hearten human to become his Ka… and then kill him as a mean to fully be alive in the Human World without a human user. He then commenced his desire to spread flames… and that was when he appeared; the Pharaoh of that time.

The man who they would be referred as the Nameless Pharaoh stood in his way and challenged him with the mighty of his Egyptian Gods. Reshef was losing a hard battle until he had learned, or rather discovered, his ability to absorb the energy of the Gods into himself. He did not understand why he had such a power but it did not matter as it was still his way to destroy the world. The Pharaoh, however, was relentless to not give up and found a way to seal him within that tablet and locked him away… until now.

''Last time I underestimated your powers and was forced to seal you away.'' Atem begins stating. He was cocky and thought it would be unheard of that his Egyptian Gods' energy could be absorbed. If he hadn't thought fast, he would have failed. This time it was his time to redeem his mistake with his partner's help. ''But this time we will stop you, forever!''

Yugi smiles to hear that as the two can do this.

''Go Yugi-kun, Pharaoh guy!'' Ichigo cheers for both, knowing they can win without a problem. The others watch as this duel would determine the faith of the world.

''DUEL!'' Atem and Yugi in unity shout as he draws his top five cards.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Reshef the Dark Being: 4000LP**

Reshef glares as he held up its left arm as 5 large Duel Monster cards materializes, hovering over the hand. Ichigo sweat drops, not sure if that's cheating or just weird.

''I will start the first turn!'' Atem proclaims beginning the first turn. Reshef just stares accepting the terms.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Reshef: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn, draw!'' Atem shouts, drawing his top card fiercely. He didn't even look at it as he grabs a card in his hand and sets both. ''I set 2 cards facedown and I end my turn.''

Everyone watching is immediately shocked, especially Kaiba questioning angrily. ''What is Atem doing?! Setting a mere 2 cards?!''

''He must have something in his sleeves.'' Jonouchi suggests even though his voice wasn't at all convinced. Ichigo, however, smiles because if Yugi has a plan, this is part of it. ''Yugi-kun has a plan Nya. He always does.''

Pegasus watches, wishing he can believe that. He has to or else he will forever be trapped by Reshef's control.

''Yugi-boy, good luck.'' He wishes them luck with great concern. Yako eyes him and smirks saying. ''Yugi and the Pharaoh will do fine father.''

''Those two can achieve anything.'' Gekko adds, having seen them do many things and trust in them to win this.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Reshef: 4000LP H: 5**_

''My turn…'' Reshef, unemotional, commences his turn as a card made out of light appears in his current hand. He stares down at the only one opposing him and has sealed him away once upon a time but now things have changed since then.

''I have been sealed away because of your meddling, Pharaoh. My powers were meant to absorb the very light of the Gods and consume the world in flames.'' Reshef began to rant with an echoing voice, showing his overextended power as flames erupt behind him like a waterfall. Atem stares unfazed by his power, protesting. ''And much like I said to you Millennium ago; I won't allow you to harm this world!''

Reshef still looks down at the mere man, not imitated by his words stating. ''You will not stop me, not again. I shall begin by playing this spell, **Obedience of the Ancients**!''

One of his large cards in his hand vanishes and materializes face-forward on Reshef's field, showing the shadowy figure that resembles the Dark Being raising its left arm and absorbing energy of different monsters.

''By paying 1000 of my Life Points and discarding 1 card, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck with the same Level as the discarded monster.'' Reshef explains as his Life Points suddenly dropped down to 3000. ''I discard **King of Destruction – Xexex** from my hand to Special Summon 1 Level 10 monster from my Deck.''

A dark armored demon-like warrior with golden lining, sharp shoulder-like ends along with the helmet, a red fiery cape, a demonic dark red colored sword and a pair of red eyes and a demonic-like mouth appears on his field temporary before becoming pure red energy. The energy shoots up to the sky, surrounding it in dark lightning-like clouds.

''Awaken under my command, Sky Dragon of Osiris!'' Reshef calls upon unemotional as lightning came down from the clouds. Everyone watches in their shock as emerging from the dark clouds was the very same Osiris, except his red scaled body was darker.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

''What?!'' Kaiba utters in pure anger while Jonouchi and Ichigo sweat drops stunned. The rest were trying to be calm but struggling as they sweat.

Atem remains calm unaware by everyone that he has pressed a switch that hides one of his facedown cards.

The darker Osiris roars now over Reshef as the Dark Being states. ''These are the remains of the energy I had previously absorbed from the Egyptian Gods that my avatar offered. And with their energies, I created 3 copies of the very gods who opposed me to be used against you now, Pharaoh.''

Atem still stares calmly unfazed by this fake Osiris as Reshef resembles sending another card in his hand away. ''That is not all as I may use this effect by discarding **Ulevo**!''

A winged chimera-like creature with the upper body being a man's upper body with an Anubis head and Egyptian clothing and the bottom is a lion's bottom body with the tail being a cobra appears only to become pure blue energy. The energy shoots into the ground.

''Obey under my command, Giant God Soldier of Obelisk!'' Reshef summons forth as the ground began to shake violently. Everyone braces themselves as erupting from under the earth was darkened color version of Obelisk, glaring upon all with a furious glare more than usual.

Giant God Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

''And finally once more by releasing **Aggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo**!'' Reshef still goes on as another card in his hand vanishes. A gigantic golden-brown armored clothed, dark golden skin fiend-like monk with a giant ring on its back and a staff appears as it becomes pure yellow energy. The energy swirls around the field, heating-up almost like the sun.

''Rise under my command, Winged God Dragon of Ra!'' The Dark Being summons upon as the energy became a dark golden sphere. The sphere opens up and reshapes to take the form of the darkened color version of Ra itself.

Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

Everyone minus Atem couldn't believe this was happening. Reshef has summoned all the fake Egyptian Gods on his field in one turn.

''T-this is bad.'' Jonouchi states shaken to see the disadvantage Yugi and Atem were in that it isn't even fair. Kaiba scoffs disgusting by his assumption. ''Only a retard would say that.''

Jonouchi turns angrily at Kaiba, wanting to punch his face. The blue-eyes duelist stares firmly at the opposing field, knowing more than the fact that Atem isn't in just some disadvantage.

''This is basically over. Not only can Reshef use Phoenix Mode but 1 of 2 of Obelisk's most powerful effects.'' Kaiba states already thinking ahead as he knows Obelisk's effects better than most. ''And assuming no one else but Atem could stop it, he'll try to use the effect to inflict 4000 of damage towards Atem. If that happens, nothing will save him.''

''Then how come you didn't use it on me Nya?'' Ichigo questions trying to sound cocky if Kaiba could have beaten him in one blow if he had use Obelisk's other effect. Kaiba turns to face her replying in a sarcastic tone. ''Oh sure, use Obelisk's 4000 damage effect on a feline who can use one of her cards to increase her Life Points over 4000 with I don't know Rainbow Life.''

Ichigo's point is taken down hard as she lowers his head realizing her mistake.

''It would have been reckless and I wasn't going to waste those tributes for a simple 4000 that you could recover or instead absorb to make your Life Points higher and having that dragon chew on Obelisk.'' Kaiba adds, just imagining if he did that and then her **Love Dragon LV8** could have easily FTK him instead. Ichigo sweat drops, actually having to agree with him. ''G-good point Nya.''

Kaiba scoffs as he now states looking up to the fake Osiris. ''And if Atem manages to avoid all that, Osiris' effect locks him from summoning any face-up monster since it will lose 2000 points of ATK or DEF and if it hits zero, it's destroyed.''

Ishizu nods frowning, not wanting to give Kaiba anymore credit but he was also right about that as she concludes to Kaiba's hypothesis. ''In other words Yugi and the Pharaoh don't have a play against this.''

Kaiba nods having come with the same conclusion. Jonouchi frowns not wanting to think the same way but what could the two do already up against three Egyptian Gods and no monsters.

''… Wrong.'' Ichigo raises up stating with a stare full of hope. ''They do have a chance Nya!''

Kaiba gives her a glare, not so confident they even have.

''Now you will lose this duel with your very creatures, Pharaoh! I activate Obelisk's effect to-'' Reshef begins to announce like Kaiba predicted, preparing to end the duel in one blow… but nothing happen.

''What?!'' Kaiba utters, just realizing that the Egyptian Gods on Reshef's field are beginning to melt as their colors are also melting away.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Reshef demands unemotional and yet sounding upset about this. Atem smirks as Yugi appears beside him in spirit form.

''I had a feeling you had copies of the Egyptian Gods since you absorb their energy into yourself. I felt them even when I wasn't able to emerge from the Millennium Puzzle.'' The Pharaoh begins saying, already aware of Reshef having fake God cards as he gives a glimpse towards Yugi as he deludes. ''So my partner and I went a step ahead, allowed you to summon them and then revealed our trap.''

The Dark Being looks down at him still confused.

''Speaking of trap, the card I trigger was the moment you summon Osiris; **Time Erosion**!'' Atem reveals showing one of his set cards open up, revealing the image of a clock shattering but instead of pieces of glass it has multiple smaller clocks that melted reality around them. Without Reshef noticing it or the others, the moment the fake Gods were summoned, their figures and colors began to disfigure, distorting them similar to the Persistence of Memory's portrait.

''Until the end of your next turn, your Egyptian Gods have their effects negated the moment they were summoned.'' Atem explains as three lights from three different cards glowing within his Deck as they pop out. ''And then I can Special Summon monsters of the same Type from my Deck to the field.''

Kaiba and even Pegasus gasps by the reality of the Pharaoh's real play.

''But that means-'' Reshef, just realizing what he did, tries to say only for Atem to interrupt him with an angry glare. ''You've anger the Gods and they won't accept such disrespect.''

He grabs the three cards still glowing as he calls them forth. ''Appear, the true Egyptian Gods!''

Three widen lights of red, blue and yellow struck his field as descending from them were the real, the true God cards. Osiris, Obelisk and Ra all stood behind their true master, glaring down at their fakes and the Dark Being.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

Giant God Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

''This is…'' Yako utters to even speak astonished the Pharaoh pulled this off.

''Incredible. Yugi manages to summon all 3 Egyptian Gods in one turn!'' Gekko states just as astonished smiling. Jonouchi grins cheering as he swings his arm upward. ''Nice!''

Ichigo smiles not wanting to rub the point that she was right.

''Battle. Obelisk, attack the Pharaoh's Ra.'' Reshef resumes his turn, not going to be stopped by this as his fake Obelisk extends back its right fist towards the real Ra. ''God Hand-''

''I reveal and activate the Continuous Trap, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!'' Atem counters triggering his second set card as it shot a beam to the sky. Descending and surrounding the pharaoh were bright golden swords that resemble the original Swords of Revealing Light except they had sharp ends and were in a different form than the originals. The swords surrounding him form a barrier, intercepting the fake Obelisk's fist and stopping it.

''By paying a 1000 of my Life Points, I negate your attack!'' Atem explains as his Life Points dropped down at 3000 but he negated Reshef's attack.

''Curse you Pharaoh…'' The Dark Being speaks most irritated by this as his flames erupt intensely. ''You shall not stand in my way from my destiny!''

The Pharaoh smirks not afraid of him. The Dark Being glares as he eyes his hand and sets a card. ''I play this card facedown. My turn is over.''

A giant facedown card materializes behind his monsters, ending his turn. Since both groups of Egyptian Gods were Special Summoned from the Deck, they're both not sent to the Graveyard.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 3000LP H: 4**_ _/ Reshef: 3000LP H: 1_

Yugi looks at Atem's hand and even though they had an advantage, he knows they need more than just the Gods to beat them. If Atem struggled with all three against Reshef in the past, then they both need to try things differently and one monster comes in mind.

'' _I know we should rely on the Gods to fight Reshef, but let's go one step to show that unity is stronger._ '' Yugi suggests to the Pharaoh who smirks, actually thinking ahead of him nodding. '' _I was thinking the same thing, partner._ ''

Yugi smiles nodding. Atem nods back glaring back at Reshef. ''My turn!''

He draws his top card and without ever looking at it reveals it declaring. ''I fuse my 3 Egyptian Gods with **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage** without Polymerization!''

Timaeus suddenly appears onto Atem's field, flying upward to the sky. The three Gods followed the Legendary Dragon up to over the clouds. Once there, Timaeus roars as it glows and became pure energy as Osiris, Obelisk and Ra became their energy-like forms of Red, Blue and Yellow, shooting into the Timaeus' energy body.

The energies mix and explode, becoming almost like tear of time and space as almost a bright light came out.

''Transcend pass the afterlife and living, change Space and Time into something you see fit, mix reality and fiction into one! I summon thee to destroy the one who endangers the existence of fellowship between others!'' Yugi and Atem both chant in union as a card pops out from the Extra Card. Atem grabs it and holds it up, shooting out rays of holy light through the sphere, capable of slashing through the skies.

''TRANSCEND FUSION SUMMON!'' Yugi/Atem call upon as a new being descends from the portal. ''Protector of Union and Connections! **The Creator God of Bonds, Nehebkau**!''

There was descending a holy creature above Yugi. It takes the form of a dragon with a humanoid appearance. It's covered in golden scales with red outline design along with glowing golden orbs across its chest and arms. The creature has sharp claws for its feet and hands as well have four arms. The arms have white feathers attached with greyish wrist arms. It has ancient golden, red colored ornaments on its upper arms. The dragon has a large open golden ornament sphere behind its back with a pair of six angel-like feather wings. The dragon's head had unique horns that matched its body along with brightly lit horns. Its light blueish eyes glow as it roars fiercely towards Reshef in a holy presence.

 **The Creator God of Bonds, Nehebkau Lvl 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

Reshef stares at disbelief, quite aware of the Creator God of Light, Horakhty and her powers to end the duel in one blow but instead the Pharaoh summons a monster he has no knowledge on.

''Impossible, the Gods became a monster that wasn't the Creator God of Light.'' The Dark Being speaks not able to accept this.

''We won't need Horakhty to defeat a fiend like you.'' Atem states, more than confident he and Yugi will win regardless as he adds. ''First we use Nehebkau's effect, letting us add 1 card from our Deck to our hand!''

Nehebkau roars as a card glows brightly coming out from Yugi's Deck. The Pharaoh grabs it as he declares. ''Battle! Nehebkau, attack the false Obelisk!''

The Creator of Bonds roars locking its eyes at the fake Obelisk, charging up its energy breath attack that destroyed **Darkness God Dragon**. ''Final Obliteration Burst!''

Everyone was watching this almost certain Atem has won the duel.

''Reshef can't stop this. That monster's other effect will negate card effects and banish them.'' Jonouchi states almost confirming Yugi and Atem's victory.

''I send the top card of my deck to open up my trap, **Seal of the Ancients**!'' Reshef immediately flips over, revealing his set card that showed the image of Reshef sealing monsters into stone tablets. A card appears to be Fulfillment of the Contract, sent away from Reshef's Deck to the Graveyard.

Suddenly a large stone tablet materializes behind Yugi's Creator God. The stone glows as it affects Nehebkau, stopping its attack.

''Then I counter by activating-'' Atem tries to use the Creator God's effect to negate the trap but it didn't work. ''What?''

The god dragon roars in pain as it vanishes right into the tablet to everyone's shocks. Soon the tablet began to have a scripted image of Nehebkau like one of the ancient Duel Monster stones.

'' _Nehebkau! Why was he trapped in the tablet?_ '' Yugi questions with a stunned expression.

''This trap had equipped itself to your side of the field to your summoned DIVINE monster and permanently negates its effect and prevents it from attacking the moment it launched an attack.'' Reshef explains his trap's effect, basically sealing it in a similar matter he was sealed away. ''Your final hope has failed.''

Kaiba grits his teeth, annoy by the fact Atem wasn't able to end the duel there. Ishizu frowns while Pegasus lowers his head, putting too much hope in something that could backfire.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Atem, still not defeated or Yugi, set a card behind the sealed Creator God and finishes his turn. Jonouchi tries to be positive they can win while Ichigo stares firmly that they will win.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Yugi_ _: 3000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Reshef: 3000LP H: 1**_

''My turn.'' Reshef declares as a card appears in his hand as if he drew. Like it matter to the Dark Being as the duel was over. ''Now you shall fall Pharaoh. I activate Obelisk's effect and finally-''

Suddenly the Dark Being noticed something was greatly wrong as he noticed his Egyptian Gods were all glowing red similar to Osiris. And their ATK were different.

''What?! Why is Obelisk 6000ATK now.'' Kaiba demanded also just noticing the change. Yako sees this and also blinks noticing the same glow in the tablet version of Yugi's Creator God. ''Not just Obelisk but also all other monsters.''

Jonouchi looks very confused, not upset but off as he asks. ''What did he do?''

Reshef looks down at Atem who smirks quite cocky, pointing his finger at him as the set card he had was glowing. ''I activated this trap the moment of your Standby Phase, **God's Selection**!''

The card from the left that was facedown has been flipped open, showing the image of Obelisk's fist shattering through reality to grab D.D. Survivor just as said arm was set on fire similar to Ra's Phoenix Mode.

''While there's a DIVINE or Divine-Beast-Type monster, I can activate this card by targeting 1 monster in my Graveyard.'' The Pharaoh explains as he points his other hand at his Duel Disk. ''And while all monsters are on the field, their effects have all been replaced with the effects of the selected monster. And that monster is the Sky Dragon of Osiris!''

His trap glows as the spirit of the real Osiris floats above the battlefield, roaring as its energy was transferred and replaced the effects of all other monsters.

''But that means-'' Reshef began to realized what he did as Atem nods. ''Your Obelisk and Ra's effects are replaced with Osiris' along with Nehebkau. Plus all monsters must battle this turn!''

That part actually shook the Dark Being. Kaiba now began to smirk, getting the idea of Atem's card.

''That also means Atem's monster gains Osiris' effects which increases its ATK and DEF by 1000 for each card in one's hand.'' Gekko comes to the same conclusion like Kaiba.

The tablet of Nehebkau began to crack as the Creator God of Bonds was trying to break free to destroy any monster that battles it this turn.

''Reshef can't stop that!'' Pegasus utters almost not believing this. Jonouchi smirked shouting. ''And he can't use the other God effects since they were replaced!''

''That means Yugi-kun wins!'' Ichigo adds with a bright smile. Reshef had no choice to escape as the fake Obelisk tries to extend its right fist at the stone tablet of Nehebkau as the Creator God was breaking free.

''You will not rob me from this, not a second time.'' Reshef announced coldly not going to permit to be sealed away again as a card in his hand flips over. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Banish of the Ancients**!''

A card appears, showing the image of the shadowy but damaged figure of Reshef trying to absorb the Egyptian Gods that had damaged it, draining them within itself.

Suddenly all monsters froze in place as they began to turn into ashes from the bottom to the top. Everyone was shocked by this as Reshef explains. ''Now all monsters we control have their effects negated, all cards on the field are destroyed and finally all monsters in the Graveyard are banished!''

A roar was heard from Timaeus and the real Egyptian Gods as they popped out from Yugi's Graveyard slot, banished from the game. Atem frowns not having a choice but to grab them and put them behind his pocket. Not only that but the swords of light also shattered into pieces.

Ichigo looks down defeated really thinking they won as did Jonouchi outraging. ''No, not Yugi's Creator God and the others! He needed those!''

''At the least Reshef can't use his Gods either.'' Kaiba pointed out with a calm expression. Ishizu watches as she had a bad feeling there was more to this than the loss of the Gods.

''Next for each monster destroyed previously, I draw a card each. However, I am not allowed to use them this turn.'' Reshef explains as immediately his hand return back to a total of 5. Since he had nothing else to use, he ended his turn. ''My turn is over.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 3000LP H: 4**_ _/ Reshef: 3000LP H: 5_

''You might regret that choice, Reshef!'' Atem states, oddly smirking as if losing his Gods weren't a defeat. ''My turn and I draw and activate the card, Dark Magic Curtain!''

Drawing and immediately playing the drawn card appeared a large red curtain with a demonic magical symbol on top along with half of a skeleton's body.

This stunt still stunned the others especially Kisara who thought he was cheating watching although Jonouchi and even Ichigo were still amazed how incredible that power was to basically draw whatever Atem wanted when he wanted it.

''So this isn't cheating?'' Kisara questions while Seto glares Ishizu, wanting to know too now. Ishizu blushes. ''Well… not exactly. More like his willpower has the power to make the future.''

''Nonsense.'' Kaiba protests, still thinking he was cheating somehow. Then again… if he was cheating, the new Duel Disk would alarm him of such a thing and he wasn't.

''By paying half my Life Points, I can Special Summon my loyal servant to the field!'' Atem says as his Life Points halved. The curtain begins to open up, revealing a large dark portal.

''Show yourself, Dark Magician!'' The Pharaoh calls forth smiling as emerging from the portal was the mighty Dark Magician, crossing his arms as he stood beside his master.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Kaiba smirks as Atem raises his arm, declaring his Battle Phase. ''Dark Magician, attack Reshef directly!''

The dark robe magician glares at the giant, pointing his scepter as sphere of dark magical energy swirls around the tip of the scepter.

''Dark Magic!'' Atem shouts as his magician fires the sphere and without a second passing, struck Reshef directly. The Dark Being grunts in great pain as his Life Points dropped all the way to a mere 500 remaining.

''YES NYA!'' Ichigo screams excitedly while Jonouchi flexes his right arm grinning. Ishizu smiles as that was a strong start to defeating the Dark Being.

''This isn't over yet.'' Kaiba, however, says glaring as this duel won't be over until Reshef's Life Points hit 0. Pegasus eve nods, feeling the Dark Being has yet to release its true power. ''Not even close. Reshef hasn't unleashed his full power yet.''

Atem eyes his hand and grabs a card, setting it behind his magician. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Yugi_ _: 1500LP H: 3 /_ _ **Reshef: 500LP H: 5**_

Reshef stares down at the Pharaoh, far from defeated as he said. "You may have summoned that magician but things shall now change.''

Atem glares up at him not at all concern what he tries.

''You may have forced my hand to seal the Gods from both our reaches but I will not need them to defeat you now.'' The Dark Being states, almost assuming his victory is at his hand, commencing his turn. ''My turn.''

A sixth large card appeared in his hand as one of those cards reveals itself with Reshef saying. ''I activate the Ritual Spell, Final Ritual of the Ancients!''

What materializes on Reshef's field was the very same tablet of the Dark Being.

''By releasing the Level 10 **Tyr, the Vanquishing Warlord** from my hand, I can perform the Ritual Summon for myself.'' Reshef states as another card flips around, glowing.

A giant, tan skinned creature with bright green eyes, wearing golden-red celestial-like war armor with a golden sword and large armored-like wings with golden see-through cape-like feathers emerges as it is absorbed into energy into the tablet.

''Yourself?'' Atem questions as Pegasus panics, certain what he meant. The tablet begins to glow and shakes violently. Reshef feels it as his body begins to lift upward.

''With the power of the Egyptian Gods, I shall resurrect and conquer this world in my image!'' The Dark Being chants as the tablet glows and erupts. ''Ritual Summon! The Ultimate God Being, Reshef the Dark Being!''

The tablet explodes in a flash of light. Everyone try covering their eyes until the light dies out. Once they did, all they saw is Reshef and yet to Kaiba's headset, the Dark Being did successfully Ritual Summon.

Reshef the Dark Being Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500

''W-where's his monster?'' Jonouchi questions unease, not seeing it as if this monster was some kind of Predator. Kaiba glares as Pegasus confirms his suspicious saying. ''That is him.''

Everyone else gasps to this truth; Reshef had a monster version of itself.

''WHAT?!'' Jonouchi and Ichigo shouted as the red cherry head protests angrily. ''How's that fair Nya?!''

Kaiba glares at them, not even sure how to tell them.

Atem observes Reshef and with the headset of the new Duel Disk, he saw both Reshef and Dark Magician had the same ATK. He then states his error. ''You might be strong but your ATK is equal to Dark Magician. Unless you plan to crash-''

''I won't need to. I activate my special effect, discarding 1 Spell Card from my hand.'' Reshef reveals as a card reveals itself being Ritual Cage as it vanishes. ''I now take control of 1 monster my opponent controls. Ultimate Obedience!''

Reshef raises his hand ad unleashes a blinking light. Dark Magician tries defending but instead the light absorbs and vanishes the magician. Everyone was shocked as Reshef uses his powers and materialized Dark Magician to his side, his eyes glowing blank white now under Reshef's control.

''Oh no!'' Ichigo and Jonouchi utter in shock not believing this. Reshef looks down at the Pharaoh, declaring. ''Now your Dark Magician will be the key to your own destruction Pharaoh.''

Atem glares calmly even though any of those monsters can end the duel for him.

''Battle. Dark Magician, destroy your former master.'' Reshef commands as Dark Magician, not able to control himself, raises its scepter and immediately fires a blast of Dark Magic. Everyone watches terrified but Atem was a step ahead, banishing a card from his Graveyard.

''I banish Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light to activate its second effect. This turn my opponent's monsters cannot attack directly!'' The Pharaoh counters as once more the swords of light emerge and became a pure barrier of light, blocking the blast from his magician and stopping Reshef from attacking too.

''That changes nothing. I now summon **Servant of the Dark Being**!'' Reshef, not done, summons a new monster. A slave-like man wearing an outfit that resembles Reshef including a mask appears bowing before the true Dark Being.

 **Servant of the Dark Being Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 500**

''I activate Servant's effect, releasing 1 monster I control and next inflicting damage to my opponent equal to its ATK.'' Reshef stated startling the group aware of what that means. ''I release your Dark Magician and use it to end you.''

Dark Magician yells become pure energy. The servant gathers the energy of the sacrificed monster in his palm, locking his aim towards Atem.

''I think not! I discard and activate Clear Kuriboh's effect, negating a monster effect that inflicts damage.'' Atem quickly counters discarding a card from his hand. Light forms becoming a purple fur version of Kuriboh, crying out. ''Kuri!''

The Kuriboh launches itself and mustering its strength split open into 4 pieces as a second version of itself came out from this pieces. Those pieces intercepted and blocked the energy blast from Servant.

Ichigo and Jonouchi drop their mouths, feeling like the life drain out of them by Yugi and Atem's persistent courage to not give up.

''Phew. Close call.'' Jonouchi says panting as did Ichigo dropping on her knees. Kaiba snarls more than certain the duel is far from over.

''This duel is far from over.'' Yako adds with Gekko agreeing.

''I end my turn and during my End Phase, I can return **Servant of the Dark Being** back to my hand.'' Reshef finishes his turn as his servant vanishes and its card form reappears back in his hand.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 1500LP H: 2**_ _/ Reshef: 500LP H: 2_

Yugi sighs a bit too, calling that one close too, with Atem declaring at the giant Duel Monster. "You failed to win this turn and that will cost you.''

Reshef looks down at him, not showing any expression.

''My turn and I will draw and Special Summon the monster card, Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight! Draw!'' Atem announces, stating his top card as he draws it and summons it without looking at it. ''Since my opponent controls no monsters, I can Special Summon Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight!''

The red, dark blue armored Gaia emerges on the field holding his red lancers.

Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100

Reshef feels threatened by the Pharaoh's ability but it was still nothing to his own, saying unemotional. ''Your powers won't save you win this duel.''

''Are you sure? I release Lord Gaia!'' Atem, smirking, announces as Lord Gaia vanishes into a burst of light as he chants. ''Dragon of Legend, please appear before me with your mighty horn of light and hope! Pierce through the darkness to forge the righteous path!''

''Come out, the bonds of my sweet friend, **White-Horned Dragon**!'' Yugi speaks through Atem as materializing in sparks of light was the crimson red winged dragon with a large white glowing horn over its head and glowing white claws.

 **White-Horned Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400**

The dragon roars at Reshef while Ichigo giggles knowing this is the turnaround to win the duel.

''End this now so we can finish our score, Atem!'' Kaiba tells him wanting this giant rock taken care of so his battle against the Pharaoh and settling their score can be done with too.

Ignoring his words, both Yugi and Atem declare in unity as they point their fingers at Reshef. ''We activate White-Horned's effect, releasing up to 5 Spell Cards in your Graveyard to increase the ATK of our dragon by 300 each! Spell Driver!''

White-Horned roars as swirls of energy began to enter its horn. Reshef watches as **Obedience of the Ancients** , Fulfillment of the Contract, **Banish of the Ancients** , Final Ritual of the Ancients, Ritual Cage cards were all banished from his Graveyard and their energy enters the horn. White-Horned roars as its horn glows along with its red eyes, powered-up with the full 3700ATK.

''That attack can finish Reshef and put an end to all of this now.'' Gekko assumes, wanting this to hit.

''Battle! **White-Horned Dragon**!'' Atem commands as the dragon roars flying over its target. ''Attack Reshef the Dark Being and end this!''

White-Horned then dives down at Reshef who looks at the dragon. The horn of the monster glows and begins to spin with all the energy it absorbs, thrusting right through the Dark Being.

''HORN DRIVE BUSTER!'' Yugi and Atem shout as the horn glows and fire a beam of light from its tip, piercing horizontal through Reshef. The monster stands there as White-Horned back away before glowing and exploding in a massive explosion.

''YES!'' Almost everyone mostly Ichigo shouts cheers of victory with that attack. ''They actually did it Nya! They-''

The smoke clears to reveal to everyone shock except Yugi, Atem and Kaiba that Reshef survived, floating in his original position.

''What?!'' Jonouchi shouts in outrage as Ichigo sweat drops not believing this.

''I had activated this Trap card from my hand, **Prophecy of the Ancients**.'' Reshef reveals as a card that was in his hand reveals itself. It shows the image of a tablet foretelling the events of the Dark Being's revival as Reshef states unemotional. ''If Reshef the Dark Being is attacked, I can activate this card from my hand to reduce all damage to 0.''

Kaiba glares annoyed as this thing was no ordinary foe even for a monster. Pegasus gulps terrified, knowing it was hopeless for any to stop Reshef.

''Next I can add 1 Ritual Monster and Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand.'' Reshef states as two cards materialized in his hand.

Ichigo bit her lips, thinking Yugi's attack hit hard but it didn't even reach. ''No, he was so close too Nya.''

''… Turn end.'' Atem ends his turn, not able to do anything this turn.

''Pharaoh, you shall soon see that this world and its people will all become part of my flames.'' Reshef proclaims as if he has already won the duel. He knows they both no longer had the use of their Gods and his strength alone can beat the man.

Yugi and Atem, glaring at the Dark Being, were not in the slightest defeated by this.

''As long as there is light in this world, with every single human being having the desire to never give up…'' Atem counters, believing in the good of every single person on this planet and their light that can shine even through Reshef's evil. ''Then your ambitions will never come true!''

Can Yugi and Atem defeat Reshef now or does the Dark Being still have a surprise for both? Can the world be saved?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi/Atem** **'s new cards:**

 ***Time Erosion- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent Summons a monster(s) this turn; negate its effect until the End Phase. At the start of the Battle Phase: For each monster affected by this card's effect; Special Summon a number of monsters of the same Type as one of the monster(s) from your Deck.

 ***The Creator God of Bonds, Nehebkau- Lvl 12, ATK: 5000, DEF: 5000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Creator God/Fusion/Effect**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 73 of DKR Volume 2)**

Effect: ''Sky Dragon of Osiris'' + ''Giant God Soldier of Obelisk'' + ''Winged God Dragon of Ra'' + '' **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage** ''

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can be Fusion Summoned (without Polymerization) if you control 3 Fusion Materials on your field and the 4th Fusion Material in your hand (treat this as a Fusion Summon). This card cannot be Special Summon from the Extra Deck except by a Fusion Summon. The Fusion Summoned of this card cannot be negated and it's immune by effects that prevent Fusion Summoning. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects including ''Darkness'' cards. This card cannot leave the field by cards your opponent uses. While this card is face-up on the field, the effects of '' **Darkness** '' cards that cannot be negated can be negated by a card effect. Your opponent must attack this card only. You can activate each of these effects up to once per turn:

●During either Player's turn; increase this card's ATK and DEF by the ATK or DEF (separately) of all other face-up monster(s) on your side of the field until the End Phase.

●During either Player's turn; negate the activation of your opponent's card effect (including the effects of '' **Darkness** '' cards) and banish it. The card with the same name banished by this effect cannot be activated for the remainder of the Duel.

●During your turn; add 1 card from your deck and then treat this card as any other Type of your choice (optional) until the End Phase.

 ***God's Selection- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control a DIVINE or Divine-Beast-Type monster. Target 1 Effect Monster in your Graveyard; all monsters currently on the field will have their effects (if any) replaced with that target's original effect. All monsters must attack this turn. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.

* * *

 **Reshef the Dark Being's new cards:**

 ***** **Obedience of the Ancients- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. During this turn, discard 1 Monster Card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same Level as the discarded monster.

 **_King of Destruction – Xexex- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card must be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field. If this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and makes them 0, the controller of this card wins the Match.

 **_** **Ulevo** **\- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: EARTH, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card must be Tribute Summoned by offering 3 Winged Beast-Type monsters on your side of the field as Tributes. If this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly and makes them 0, the controller of this card wins the Match.

 **_** **Aggiba, the Malevolent Sh** **'nn S'yo- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. To Tribute Summon this card you must Tribute 3 Fiend-Type monsters. If this card attacks your opponent directly and reduces their Life Points to 0, you win the Match.

 ***** **Seal of the Ancients- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase or when your opponent activates a card effect that can win the Duel by sending the top card of your Deck. Select 1 face-up card your opponent controls. That card's effect is negated (even if that card cannot be targeted or unaffected by this). If it was a Monster; it cannot attack, be Tributed, change its battle position or cannot activate its effect(s) (even during this chain). This card cannot be destroyed by other card effects.

 ***** **Banish of the Ancients- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Negate the effects of all monsters on the field and destroy all cards on the field. Then banish all monsters in each player's Graveyard(s). Draw 1 card for each monster destroyed by this effect but you cannot activate any of the drawn cards until the start of your next turn.

 **_** **Tyr, the Vanquishing Warlord** **\- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Effect**

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. To Tribute Summon this card, you must Tribute 3 Fairy-Type monsters. If this card attacks your opponent directly and reduces their Life Points to 0, you win the Match.

 ***** **Servant of the Dark Being** **\- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, if you control 1 ''Reshef'' Ritual monster, tribute 1 other monster except a ''Reshef'' Ritual monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. During your End Phase, return this card to your hand.

 ***** **Prophecy of the Ancients- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If ''Reshef the Dark Being'' you control is attacked, you can activate this card from your hand. You take no damage this turn. Next you can add 1 ''Reshef'' Ritual monster and 1 ''Ancients'' Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If you have " **Ancient War Lord, Reshef** " in your Graveyard, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card and all other monsters that don't have ''Reshef'' in their name from your Graveyard, add 1 Ritual Monster and 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Reshef's energy continues to grow as his desires to consume flames have never been stronger, preparing to showcase his evolution. But Atem and Yugi's courage haven't faded away. Will they be able to perform a miracle to defeat Reshef once and for all?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, Reshef didn't speak a word during the game so I gave him one; at least to give the Duel Monster some kind of intelligence than none.

I have Reshef a strange deck with Illegal Match Win Condition monsters because why not? I wanted to make Reshef unique and to quickly show off his copies of the Egyptian Gods and then to move on to himself.

 **Clear Kuriboh's** effect does work on tribute effect damage then. JUST WANTED TO BE CLEAR… Hehe, get it?

Also I apologize I didn't do a 3-vs-1 duel between Reshef versus Yugi/Atem, Kaiba and Jonouchi. I got this idea of mainly Yugi and Atem dueling the Dark Being due by the artwork base on the game and I preferred that. Next time I'll do a 3-vs-1 because the idea sounds neat to try.

* * *

 **I want to make another apology that it took me this long to get the new chapter. A lot has happened in my life and I needed a break, especially the 25 year old midlife crisis-depression I had. Next chapter will be upload Monday and then the final chapter next Thursday. Afterwards, back to Volume 3 of DKR.**


	26. The Ties of Bonds! Defeat the Dark Being

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, this is part 26 of the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 26: The Ties of Bonds! Defeat the Dark Being!**

Ichigo, Jonouchi and everyone else present watch as the final duel in stopping Dark Being and saving the world continues. Yugi and Atem, as Yami Yugi, stands firmly with **White-Horned Dragon** on their side. Reshef, having nothing on his field, remains as unemotional like any gigantic machine-like monster.

Yugi/Atem's Life Points: 1500

Field: **White-Horned Dragon** , 1 Set Spell/Trap Card

Hand: 1

Reshef the Dark Being's Life Points: 500

Field: None

Hand: 3

Jonouchi stares closely, knowing more than others that just one more blow to the stone face can finally put an end to this duel.

"Come on you two, just one more hit and it is over.'' He mutters slightly loudly, clinching his right fist. Ishizu hears that looking at the field. As it stands, Yugi and the Pharaoh's field had a 3700ATK **White-Horned Dragon** , something most duelists can't beat. However this was no mere duelist; it was a Duel Monster spirit and won who was growing stronger as the duel went on.

"This isn't as easy as you would hope. Reshef has grown stronger which means he has something else.'' She points out to the dirty blond-headed. He gives her a firm look, knowing she means well but this wasn't the time to change sides especially from two who he knows can beat anyone. ''Yea well I like to be optimism and trust Yugi and Atem can do it.''

Smiling at that, Ichigo giggles nodding. ''I agree with the Baka Nya.''

Ishizu eyes her as did Jonouchi, startled to see Ichigo determine smile. ''They can win. I believe in them.''

Kaiba watch them, not saying a word as he didn't want them to think he agrees.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 8__ _Yugi_ _: 1500LP H: 1 /_ _ **Reshef: 500LP H: 3**_

''My turn…'' Reshef commences his turn, materializing a large Duel Monster Card into his hand and reveals it. ''I activate the spell, **Dark World Dealings**. Now both of us must draw 1 card and then discard 1 card.''

They each draw a card from their deck. Atem stares calmly discarding Obnoxious Celtic Guard. Reshef did the same, discarding a second copy of itself as he states. ''With this, I will show you Pharaoh how far I have evolved since our last battle.''

Yugi stares unease by what he meant as Atem continues to remain calm, having an idea from the cards Reshef added previously: **Prophecy of the Ancients**.

''I activate the Ritual Spell, **War Ritual of the Ancients**!'' Reshef plays one of the cards he had added before much like Atem predicted. The card has the image of Reshef, controlling many monsters with its power that it their souls has fueled a new evolution within him.

''As long as I have Reshef the Dark Being on my field or Graveyard, I may banish monsters from my Graveyard to complete my Ritual Summoning.'' Reshef explains as a Monster Card appears on his field. ''I banished **King of Destruction – Xexex** from my Graveyard that I had discarded before to completely my evolution.''

The card becomes energy shooting into the sky, becoming dark and glowing darker with dark swirling clouds.

''With my overflowing godly energy, I shall evolve and consume the planet in perfect flames of despair!'' Reshef begins to chant as he lifts upward and enters the swirls, vanishing. Everyone looks up as dark lightning comes down from the sky.

''Ritual Summon! The Evolved Ultimate Being!'' Reshef's voice speaks, the sky erupting in bright light and exploding. '' **Ancient War Lord, Reshef**!''

Everyone looks up seeing descending from the still dark sky, completely different, the new Reshef had a Spartan-like appearance with the helmet that has golden plume on top, golden spiked shoulders and hands, the pillars gained red glowing linings and fiery, golden lining cape made out of energy across its back.

 **Ancient War Lord, Reshef Lvl 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000**

''That's Reshef now?!'' Jonouchi questions taken back by the Dark Being's new appearance. Even Ichigo finds it threatening as she adds. ''He gets even scarier and taller Nya.''

Kaiba snarls at their comments, not even thinking Reshef was any less than a nuisance.

''If you think you're more powerful because of your size, then I feel sorry for you.'' Atem proclaims disappointed to Reshef's new form. Reshef looks down at the Pharaoh as if his words meant nothing.

''It will be you who shall look like the fool, Pharaoh.'' The Dark Being responds as a card vanishes in his hand just as his body began to glow. ''With my new power, I discard **Servant of the Dark Being** from my hand to activate my new effect. I now Special Summon a monster from my opponent's Graveyard to my field with the same Level as my discarded monster.''

Atem startles as Yugi's elf swordsman appeared on Reshef's field as his eyes are glowing white and blank much like Dark Magician before.

Obnoxious Celtic Guard Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

''That's why you used **Dark World Dealings**.'' Gekko realizes the other reason why the Dark Being used that spell.

''I now use my second effect, sending your Celtic Guard to the Graveyard by sending your dragon as well.'' Reshef declares as he raises his other hand over the brainwashed elf swordsman.

''He has that kind of effect now?'' Jonouchi utters terrified as Ichigo panics.

''Now your monsters shall vanish. Ultimate Flame!'' Reshef declares as Celtic Guard vanishes in flames. Those same flames shoots up into Reshef's left hand as he raises it. Those flames form and reshape into a fiery spear as the Dark Being immediately throws it across opposing field, exploding in a massive wave of flames. **White-Horned Dragon** tries to struggle but the dragon is consumed in the flames, destroyed. Atem braces himself as he now has no monsters left.

''Battle. I attack you now and consume you into flames.'' Reshef declares preparing to end the only being that could stop him. ''Ancient Flames!''

Reshef raises its right arm as without trying flames sprung forth similar to the left. They form and reshape into a fiery sword as the Dark Being immediately swings downward at an expose Atem.

Everyone watches as Ichigo prays with her hands together, hoping Yugi has an answer.

''We're not done yet! We activate Clear Kuriboh's second effect!'' Atem declares waving his arm as his Duel Disk glows.

The purple colored Kuriboh reappears letting out a cry before becoming bright energy shooting on top of Yugi's Deck. The top card glows as Atem along with Yugi explains. ''When we're attack directly we can banish our monster and next draw the top card of our Deck. If it's a monster, we can Special Summon it and redirect your attack to it.''

Reshef stares unemotional but he has become annoy knowing the Pharaoh can use his power to let him draw whatever card he wants.

''I've been waiting to summon you, Mahad!'' Atem calls out holding his top card smiling, focusing and then draws chanting without looking at the card. ''Please arrive to my aid to protect what we both care for! Become the light that pierces despair! Appear before me, the original mage, Palladium Oracle Mahad!''

Placing on his Monster Slot, Atem did drew the card he declared. Appearing before a ray of light was once more the priest mage wearing golden armor and wand, kneeling down to Atem. The Pharaoh smiles a bit, happy to see Mahad in a more fitting appearance for his friend.

Palladium Oracle Mahad Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Ichigo smiles amaze while Kaiba glares annoy by that power too. Although to him, Kaiba feels like he's seen that monster before. Reshef shows no reaction to this as his new form is far stronger.

''A monster with 2500ATK cannot stand against my superior might.'' The Dark Being states redirecting his attack to Atem's summoned monster. The Pharaoh smirks not worry in the slightest waving his arm to his set card.

''No but my set card can.'' Atem declares as the facedown card begins to open up. ''Reverse Trap open, **Elemental Rewrite**!''

The now flipped card shows the image of Shine Palace glowing brightly to Dark Magician Girl that her outfit became clearer as if she became LIGHT.

''When a monster I control battles an opponent's monster, I can change the Attribute of Reshef to any other and I choose DARK!'' Atem explains smirking which actually staggered the Dark Being.

Reshef's body suddenly became darker than golden, having become DARK. Mahad feels that and lifts his wand, forming a barrier of light that blocks the flames.

''Mahad's effect doubles his ATK if he battles a DARK monster.'' Atem states as his magician of light then leaps forward, blowing away the flames with an ATK of 5000.

''Destroy Reshef! Light Magic Burst!'' Atem commands raising his arm forward. Mahad wields his scepter as its tip is surrounded by a large magical circle. He then fires a destructive golden blast through the circle, making it larger and stronger. Reshef watches as the blast consumes him, exploding.

Everyone watches closely especially Ichigo, really thinking that stupid stone giant survived that one too. The smoke clear from the past as it revealed Reshef, once more but back to its original form.

Ichigo sighs lowering her head, not surprised, as Jonouchi barks enrage by this. ''HOW IS THAT THING STILL STANDING AFTER THAT BLOW?!''

Kaiba scoffs thinking the same thing. The Dark Being looks down at Atem and speaks. ''My Ancient War Lord form allows me to reduce any Battle Damage I take once into 0.''

Atem isn't at all surprised by this as he states. ''My trap lets me draw 1 card if my opponent's monster was destroyed by battle.''

He draws an extra card but that didn't bother Reshef as he announces. ''That makes no difference as I trigger **Prophecy of the Ancient's** final effect.''

A card materializes on his field being the Trap he had used from his hand to prevent taking huge damage when his original body is attacked by **White-Horned Dragon**. He then states as the trap glows and splits into two cards. ''By banishing itself and all other monsters in my Graveyard that don't have Reshef in their name, I can add a Ritual Spell and Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand.''

He takes both cards into his current hand. Kaiba watches closely hating to assume anything but he's going to perform a more dangerous Ritual Summon.

''I now activate the ultimate Ritual Spell, **God Ritual of the Ancients**!'' Reshef plays his ultimate Ritual Spell as it shows the image of the very same Dark Being transcending, now larger than even the Earth with the planet in its fiery palms.

Suddenly his current body began to glow as he's lifted upward to the sky. He states as he continues to go up. ''While I control both Reshef the Dark Being and **Ultimate War Lord, Reshef** in my Graveyard, I can perform this Ritual without any tributes. Instead I will use the negative energy of all the duelists you have defeated!''

Suddenly erupting from the ground were swirls of dark energy with faces of all the people that were influenced and controlled by Reshef, even Pegasus when he was Taiyo Tenma. Everyone watches as those swirls of energy pierce through Reshef's body, consuming him into some kind of large cocoon. Ichigo shivers terrify by that thing.

''With the negative energy of fallen lights, I shall finally become the ultimate being that the entire universe shall become engulfed by my flames!'' Reshef's voice chants as the cocoon of dark energy becomes pure white. The group watches as it starts to hatch.

''Ritual Summon! The Final Ultimate God Being!'' The Dark Being speaks as a bright light shines out from the hatched cocoon. Atem glares at it serious, knowing that light was nothing good.

'' **Ultimate War God, Reshef of Destruction**!'' Emerging all godly is Reshef in his perfect state, revealing his final form. His entire body is now bright golden with black lining across its body. His armored is more celestial as the helmet was only on the top like a tiara with golden, black lining wreaths on top. The floating pillars became more see through as they also becomes more like wings for Reshef. The bottom has extremely sharp ends coated in black.

 **Ultimate War God, Reshef of Destruction Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 2500**

Everyone, even Kaiba, is taken surprised by this god form of the Dark Being. Not only did he looks godly but had higher ATK than any of Atem's monsters.

''T-this isn't happening right?'' Ichigo mutters, his eyes shrunk, very nervously scared right about now.

Reshef's eyes glow as flames begins to erupt all across the island, even the water is consumed in those flames not even extinguishing them.

''I HAVE FINALLY ACHIEVED MY TRUE FORM!'' Reshef speaks loudly, feeling his power never felt before. His power is like it has surpassed eve the Egyptian Gods as it is still growing the more time passes. He stares down at the man who was a fool to challenge him.

''Pharaoh, you have now truly lost!'' Reshef announces. ''Even if you attack my new form, I cannot be destroyed by battle or by your Spells or Traps and I also take no damage.''

Atem glares, still not showing fear in his face, eyes or even his heart. Reshef glares as he adds with a dark tone. ''You cannot hope to win now. I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 9__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 1500LP H: 2**_ _/ Reshef: 500LP H: 0_

''A monster that cannot be destroyed by battle, Spells or Traps.'' Gekko mutters startled with Yako adding as he grits his teeth. ''And can't take any damage.''

''With 4500ATK to top over anything Yugi might still have.'' Mokuba states, certain Yugi didn't have any other monster left that could come close to rival this thing now.

Pegasus sighs fearing this would be the result sighing. He placed too much hope for something that could never come close to beating the Dark Being.

''After everything, it seems Reshef is just too powerful. It's-'' He says affirming his suspicious that the Dark Being is unstoppable even against the Pharaoh… until Ichigo speaks up loudly. ''It is not hopeless Nya!''

Pegasus widens his eyes looking at her. Everyone else did as Ichigo blushes, feeling embarrassed to be looked at but she isn't going to let everyone doubt Yugi's chance in winning and saving the day.

''I believe in Yugi-kun because he wouldn't give up not even until the very end!'' Ichigo expresses knowing Yugi better than most. He would always go through any wall to protect what matters to him even to the bitter end.

Jonouchi eyes her and smiles, not liking at times to side with her but she was right about this. ''I agree with Momomiya.''

Kaiba scoffs hating to be part of this group but he had to side with them. ''Sadly I do too.''

Pegasus is taken back that even Kaiba believes Yugi can beat Reshef. Ishizu smiles as she notices Yako. Gekko, Mokuba and Kisara all nodding smiling, believing Yugi can win.

''Pegasus, you must realize by now that Reshef will not win because Yugi and the Pharaoh will not allow him to win.'' Ishizu begins convincing the man of his fear is nothing more but a illusion. She looks ahead and sees her proud Pharaoh still standing and even smirking, not worry he will lose because defeat is non-existed to him. And it isn't just him but she could feel Yugi's passions to win for his friends. Those two wouldn't lose, even if they have no chance in the first place, that's what makes them stronger, speaking highly of them. ''For they are the hope for all duelists. And that strength outweighs Reshef's negative energy he got.''

Pegasus stares silently, eyeing the back of the tricolor head. If there is a miracle, then Pegasus must try to believe Yugi can be that miracle.

''My turn!'' Atem shouts, sounding still determine even to the end as is Yugi. He didn't even look at the card as he sets and switches the position of his current monster.

''I switch Mahad in Defense Position and also set 1 card facedown.'' The Pharaoh states his actions as a card materialized facedown behind his kneeling down Mahad. ''Turn end.''

Kaiba stares, not able to blame him at this point since he would have done too.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 10__ _Yugi_ _: 1500LP H: 2 /_ _ **Reshef: 500LP H: 0**_

Reshef did not speak as a card appears in his hand. He has no need for anything now as his new form rivals anything the Pharaoh could try to beat.

''All your efforts have come to an end and my dream shall be achieved.'' He states firmly looking down at Atem who stares back unafraid.

''This world shall be consumed by my flames and the human world, no the Duel Monster world… no…'' Reshef begins to say, imagining his one and only desire: everything in his flames and for him to stand as the one true being. ''All of existence shall feed me forever!''

Pegasus panics, his heart beating as that might happen. He could feel it and it frightens him.

''I now activate my other effect, discarding 1 card to revive one of my former bodies!'' Reshef spoke as the card he drew vanished into flames that erupt beside him. Emerging from those flames was Reshef's second form, resurrected back to his field.

 **Ancient War Lord, Reshef Lvl 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000**

Kaiba glares more annoy, meaning Atem is in a worst position.

''Now all monsters gain 1000 ATK for each monster I control excluding my current self.'' Reshef states as both his Ancient War Lord and Ultimate War God forms went up by 1000 ATK each. ''Battle. Ancient War Lord, attack the priest.''

The Ancient War Lord raises his right arm as flames erupt in it to take a form of a fire sword, before swinging downward at Mahad. ''Ancient Flame!''

The flames strikes and burns away the Mage of Light to everyone's horror.

''Now without a monster, I shall attack you-'' Reshef declares confirming his victory until suddenly a dark portal emerges out from the flames where his other version destroyed the Pharaoh's monster.

''When Mahad is destroyed, I can Special Summon back my fateful servant.'' Atem explains as emerging from the portal was once again the Dark Magician as his eyes were no longer possessed, kneeling in Defense Position.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Reshef stares blank but he is surely disappointed, making his attack. ''Burn! God Flame!''

He extends his right arm as golden flames erupted. He grabs on them as they took the form of a bow. Lifting the index finger with the same hand, Reshef shot a fiery arrow from the bow without ever performing the feat.

It strikes and instantly consumes Dark Magician in flames, disintegrating the monster into nothing.

Ichigo sighs, glad Yugi still stands but this is starting to break her. She hates that sometimes his life or another is on the line.

Reshef is still upset by the Pharaoh's attempt to postpone his death.

''You have spared yourselves one additional turn but then you will fall, Pharaoh.'' The Dark Being speaks, ending his turn. Regardless of that, there is nothing the mortal could do to beat him.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 11__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 1500LP H: 2**_ _/ Reshef: 500LP H: 0_

Ishizu notices startling to see the Pharaoh smirking very widely, as if what Reshef said was a bad joke.

''One more turn?'' Atem asks the Dark Being who looks at him blank. The Pharaoh eyes him and smiles, telling him. ''You couldn't be more wrong. For that turn was your last turn!''

''What?'' Reshef questions coldly yet his voice sounded unease by his declaration. Kaiba is actually curious if what Atem spoke was the truth.

''My turn…'' Atem begins to proclaim, placing his draw hand over his deck and this time not predicting what he will draw, instantly draws it. ''DRAW!''

Everyone watches as without looking at the card, the Pharaoh holds up a spell and tosses it to Reshef. ''By handing my opponent 1 Spell Card from my hand, I can activate the spell Magical Contract Door!''

Reshef stops the card with his powers just as a large iron steel door appears behind Atem as he adds as the door vanishes. ''And with it I can add 1 Level 7 or 8 DARK monster.''

A card pops out from his Deck as he grabs it. Reshef sees no threat from a trick like that stating. ''It will serve you no good. None of your monsters can-''

''I activate the spell, Hand Control! And this card lets me name 1 card from my opponent's hand and next you must activate it.'' Atem, silencing the Dark Being, uses a spell that will change the fate of everyone, pointing his finger at the card he had threw earlier. ''And that card is Card of Sanctity!''

The card Atem used for the cost of Magical Contract Door is indeed the ultimate draw card. Reshef stares tossing the card back to Atem who states smirking. ''Now we draw until we have 6 cards each.''

Reshef draws his cards and regardless of what his opponent gets, it changes nothing proclaiming. ''That changes nothing. Even with this hand, I can still defeat you and leave this world in flames.''

Atem glares at him, about to protest until suddenly the Millennium Puzzle glows. The Pharaoh finds himself back in his spirit form as Yugi is in control, wearing his jacket normally. He eyes his partner, seeing a look in his eyes.

''… I saw that future.'' Yugi begins to say as Ichigo eyes him closely, being the other person who saw what Ishizu's item shown them; a glimpse of the future. ''I saw how you ruin the world we loved and killed my impossible friend.''

Atem stares calmly but he's surprise to hear this, new to him. The others remain silent as Ichigo frowns, also seeing that. He died? But the Pharaoh is here now so does that mean-

''But I wasn't there.'' Yugi then declares shocking the red cherry head, realizing that. They only saw the Pharaoh, but not Yugi or if Yugi was in there.

''That was what the Millennium Necklace was showing me: A future if I wasn't able to stand up and fight for it with the strength Atem taught me!'' Yugi assumes looking up at the Dark Being. Atem watches, smiling.

''But here I am and now I can be more than confident your future will never come true! Because I have many people inside here and they're all asking me…'' Yugi states placing his free hand over his chest. He holds it, his eyes shut as he listen to his heart. It beats but it also beat the voices of all the friends he has made with this point on and the new voices he will encounter in the future. That's a world without Reshef and one he will make it happen.

Yugi lifts his head up again, opening his eyes glowing red dragon-like as he shouts almost like a roar. ''TO BEAT YOU DOWN!''

Reshef actually moves back by the burst of white and black fiery aura surrounding Yugi, glaring determine to end the duel once and for all.

With that in mind, Yugi draws his 5 cards as he smiles, seeing the cards he needs to win and immediately plays it, declaring. ''It's time to put an end to this nightmare. I activate the spell, Polymerization!''

Reshef and the others stare as Yugi plays the fusion spell as the fusion portal materializes over his head.

''I now fuse both Silent Magician and Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition from my hand.'' Yugi announces emerging on his field is both his faithful female magician of white magic and the destructive black dragon of dark energy.

''Fuse Gandora?'' Jonouchi utters shock with Ichigo adding even more astonish. ''With Silent Magician Nya!''

Both monsters eye each other. Gandora roars taking flight upward to the portal with Silent Magician following. Both monsters fly swirling between each other, entering the portal at the same time.

''With your magic of bonds and your boundless destructive potential, cross your hearts to emerge as the one to put an end to despair and protect everyone! Shatter all your previous limits and become the ultimate destruction of despair and bringer of hope!'' Yugi chants raising his hand as the portal begins releasing sparks of red and blue electricity coming out from it.

Reshef watches as he could feel something with enormous power forming.

A card pops out from Yugi's Extra Deck. He grabs it and summons forth placing the card in the middle of his Monster Zone. ''FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, **Silent Gandora the Magician of Annihilation**!''

Everything suddenly becomes distorted in black and white emerging from the portal was a new monster born from the potential of Yugi's kindness and strength, powers of chaos and order.

Flying out from the vanishing portal was Silent Magician, sporting Gandora's black wings. Her outfit also changes having a dark-red mage outfit similar to Silent Magician LV0 but having the style Silent Magician in tight outfit as her leggings were more revealing showing more of her leg. In addition she gains Gandora's orbs across her clothed body except they were white than red. She has Gandora's tail and her mage hat resembles Gandora's head. Her finger gloves were sharp-like claws as she wields a new wand, much longer, with the same black-red color scheme and white orbs with a large orb on the top. Her hair is even whiter as her eyes were still the same except glowing and possessing slitter-like yellow dragon pupils.

 **Silent Gandora the Magician of Annihilation Lvl 8 ATK: 3500 DEF: 0**

Everyone stares silent as Yugi's new monster floats beside her master as red-white sparks of electricity pass through her body glaring at Reshef.

''Silent Gandora…'' Kaiba utters almost angrily, sweating as he could tell this is no ordinary monster. Jonouchi coughs, not wanting to say anything but the monster looked hot, way too hot. Kisara blushes while Mokuba drops his jaw. Yako and Gekko smile as did Ishizu, having faith a miracle would happen.

''Yugi-boy…'' Pegasus utters, watching just baffled staring at the tricolor head. He was weak before and needed the Pharaoh to duel in his place. Instead, the boy is charging in these battles much like the Pharaoh would with a strong believe in himself.

'' _That boy. He has changed so much from the squirm who needed the other Yugi-boy to fight his battles._ '' Pegasus says mentally, recalling way back in Duel Kingdom. When he had the Millennium Eyes, he was able to read Yugi's mind and knew the boy was too afraid to fight alone without the other him, the one who gives him strength. But then he surprised the Creator of Duel Monsters, still using their Mind Shuffle technique even when their duel was in a Duel of Darkness. Yugi was determined to fight his hardest just like the other him even if it killed him

Pegasus may not have the Millennium Eye anymore but he knows this Yugi surpass his past self. He can see his passion during their duel in Battle City V3 and feels his strength, standing on his feet much like the other him. He smiles now, amaze how far the boy has become. '' _He has far exceeded his own limit and can keep growing stronger._ ''

Ichigo stares the most silent but watches, admiring this monster. Those monsters, from how Anzu told her and how Yugi used them with a smile on his face loves these two a lot. To him, they both symbolize the kind of person Yugi was: powerful but kind. She giggles telling herself. '' _Those two… even though I wasn't there but I was told; those two were Yugi's strengths when fighting the Pharaoh Nya._ ''

Atem watches quiet with his arms crossed, smirking to see Yugi showing his growth to him. For that is his task as his mentor: to lead Yugi to surpass him and himself.

''Even with your new monster, it fairs no chance against my godly-'' Reshef speaks trying to sound unemotional but his voice actually shakes by this monster's presence. Yugi smirks as he reveals him with a firm tone. ''Silent Gandora's effect halves my Life Points and next destroys all monsters you control and as well banishes all cards my opponent has in their hand while also increasing her ATK by 500 for each card.''

''WHAT?!'' Reshef shouts now sounding afraid. Even Kaiba looks shock as Yugi's Life Points were halved for the second time.

Silent Gandora raises her staff as it glows in white and red energy, becoming a perfect balance of creation and destruction. The orbs attached on her body and wand also begins glowing brightly like rays of light.

''Vanish into oblivion, Reshef! Destroy Silent Giga Burning!'' Yugi commands with a serious glare as Silent Gandora nods to her master's order. The beams and wand fire actually beams of light across the field. The beams strikes through **Ancient War Lord, Reshef** first as the monster is vaporized into nothing. Reshef in his final form had no defense for this. The beams also tear through his final form, vaporizing it. Everyone watches amazed as the beams also destroyed Reshef's hand, leaving the Dark Being with nothing to fight back now.

The Dark Being feels himself dying and it would be the case if that monster attacks him directly… but he isn't going to lose again, shouting loud never heard before. ''T-THIS ISN'T OVER! I ACTIVATE MY FINAL EFFECT, DESTROYING YOUR MONSTER ALONG WITH ME!''

His entire body begins glowing before exploding in a wave of flames. Yugi watches shock, putting his arms forward, as Silent Gandora tries protecting herself with a barrier of light with red aura but even those flames tear through it. She screams in pain before destroyed into sparks of light.

Ichigo widens her eyes in shock to see that as the duel field was covered in smoke. Everyone watching on the sidelines try to look through the smoke except since his headsets let him know what happen. Appearing from the smoke is Reshef, back to its original form but still existing.

''In my next turn, I can resurrect my original body and then, regardless of what you have or not-'' Reshef begins saying that in his next turn, the original Dark Being will return and put an end to this last shard of hope and consume it in flames. ''You have lost!''

Walking out from the smoke, Yugi comes out with his front hair covering his eyes and a small smirk on his face.

''Is that so?'' Yugi asks as his eyes reveal themselves back to his determine purple eyes. Reshef stares confused by what he was talking about. Kaiba smirks aware what his rival is talking about.

With one swing of his arm, his final set card flips over as Yugi calls it. ''Reverse Trap open, Final Geas!''

The card glows as all their monsters begins to disappear from their Graveyards to Reshef's surprise.

''When our Level 7 or higher monsters are sent to both our Graveyards this turn, I banish all monsters in our Graveyard.'' Yugi explains as a single card glows within all the monsters banished. ''And among them, I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with the highest Level.''

Reshef actually backed away to hear that, meaning one thing. ''N-no, but that means-''

Yugi smiles, his eyes once more becoming red dragon-like, raised his Duel Disk arm as a light glows within it. He shouts, calling forth. ''Appear, the soul of our deck!''

A portal appears underneath Yugi as leaping out from it is none other than the monster that binds both he and Atem as they shout. ''Dark Magician!''

Everyone stares almost speechless, seeing the Dark Magician back for a final encore, performing trick swings with his scepter before stopping now floating beside his young master.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Ichigo smiles not surprise Yugi pulled this "I might lose but not really" and also he summon that monster; Dark Magician is Yugi's favorite monster after all. It's the soul of his Deck and the card that brought him first courage.

Reshef shows no expression on his face but his voice is a different story as his body trembles. ''T-this wasn't supposed-''

''Sayonara, Dark Being. May you never resurrect.'' Yugi bids his farewell to the Dark Being, staring down with his glowing red dragon eyes. He waves his right arm forward at him, declaring. ''Dark Magician, attack Reshef directly!''

Dark Magician didn't waste time leaping upward as his master commanded. He raises his scepter, pulsing dark magical energy around himself before engulfing said monster. The energy swirls massively as it all enters within the scepter as the magician emerges glaring at Reshef.

''LAST DARK MAGIC!'' Yugi shouts as Dark Magician yells launching forward now at the Dark Being, thrusting his dark magic covered scepter and strikes the chest. ''HAAIIII!''

Everyone stare silent as Reshef looked down, seeing the magician's magical weapon beginning to pour all the dark magic it gathered.

''T-THIS…'' Reshef utters out as the scepter explodes, unleashing a massive blast of dark magic that pierces through its chest and further. ''WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE HAPPENED?!''

Yugi watches silently as Dark Magician returned immediately to his side, staring at Reshef's body shattering by the dark energy. Reshef's glowing eyes vanish as its entire body just breaks apart and becomes nothing, vanishing before everyone's eyes.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou: 750LP vs. Reshef the Dark Being: 0LP**

"…'' There's silence as the once flames that surround the castle had vanished along with Reshef. Yugi remains watching calmly as his fateful magician vanishes.

Everyone else watching weren't sure how to approach this but Ichigo, being the person she is, knows exactly what she wants to say.

"YUGI-KUN DID IT NYA!'' She screams in a peppy tone, leaping up joyfully. Jonouchi sighs as everyone else began to smile, except for Kaiba who scowls. Ishizu smiles relief as well.

''Is... Is it really over?'' Jonouchi asks, hoping the stone face was no more. Ichigo nods also curious. Yugi is going to say something until the puzzle shines and Atem takes over.

''Reshef fed on the darkness in duelists' souls. It gained power from the fear of defeat.'' The Pharaoh explains recalling what Pegasus said and even though it helped Reshef, it also makes him fear defeat as he could sense it. ''That feat became his downfall by our proud duelist spirits that won in the end.''

Kaiba scoffs not in the least caring as long as this is over.

''Noooooooooo!'' Everyone else turns in shock as Yako and Gekko were struggling to hold Pegasus in place as if possessed. Ishizu notices it in shock to see the spirit of Reshef within him.

''Reshef! It's worming itself into my soul! It's found the darkness in my heart!'' Pegasus screams in pain struggling to control himself, losing his mind by Reshef's evil influence. Kaiba scoffs that the man is losing his mind alright.

''Why? Do I fear defeat? Why do I fear loss?'' Pegasus tries to state, not believing why out of everyone must he endure all of this? In some sense, maybe this is his punishment. He has gone through many dark and cruel acts in the past and maybe that's why Reshef used him to free him. ''Reshef the Dark Being, I let you into my soul to exploit its darkness and I helped release you…''

He had tried to doom the world… and trashed the memory of his beloved Cyndia. No, he couldn't let Reshef have a last laugh. Not after everything. He turns to the tricolor head and shouts, trying to hold back the Dark Being. ''But I won't lose! Yugi-boy! Seal me while Reshef remains trapped inside me!''

Everyone even Yugi and Atem, were shock by such a request. Yako, furious to hear that, is about to protest but Pegasus stops him, pushing both he and Gekko back as he resumes. ''Nothing can forgive me for what I've done. I have to atone for my crimes.''

Atem just stares at him and the sadness in Pegasus' eye.

Pegasus struggles dropping on his knees, feeling Reshef trying to take control. He begs him. ''Quickly, before Reshef consumes my soul!''

Atem looks down at him and then takes a step forward.

''Hey wait. Maybe that's not a good idea.'' Jonouchi tries protesting not a fan of the guy but Pegasus didn't deserve that. Ichigo also agrees adding. ''I agree Nya! We can't let cartoon guy, I mean Pegasus, get trapped with that monster. It's like the Series Finale of Supernatural when Dean had to do the same with Sam and-''

Jonouchi widens his eyes and shouts out, not at all expecting Ichigo watched that series. ''What the hell?! YOU WATCHED THAT-''

He then pauses, giving off a look as he questions. ''Wait-wait, series finale?''

''They fought the Devil. I don't accept the Seasons after that, at all. And they're hot.'' Ichigo replies blushing red as Jonouchi looks at her confused. ''… G-Good point?''

Kaiba stares at them scoffing while Kisara blushes, actually agreeing with them.

''…There's no other choice.'' Atem declares making his choice as the Millennium Puzzle glows. Pegasus is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the world; the Pharaoh has to respect his wishes. ''I must honor Pegasus as a true duelist.''

The others frown except for Kaiba who didn't care less. However, one person did and that was Yugi as Atem is forced back and the real Yugi took control as his eyes were glowing red dragon-like. ''I disagree.''

'' **WE DISAGREE!** '' Yin Dragon corrects him yelling in his mind. Yugi and even Atem sweat drop as did Yang Dragon saying kindly. '' **You do know Yugi-san's friends can't hear us right brother?** ''

'' **SHUT IT! Just do it boy.** '' The darker half of Yin-Yang yells as Yugi smiles. He turns to Ichigo and Jonouchi and said smiling. ''And I agree about Supernatural too, they faced the four horsemen.''

Jonouchi blinks humming oddly making a good point with Ichigo giggling. Yugi turns back to Pegasus, approaching as he lifts his hand and states as he grabs on Pegasus' head. ''Leave Pegasus and never return, Reshef!''

Yugi's pupils shrink as black and white flame-like energy erupts in his hand, pulling out the evil spirit of Reshef. The Dark Being didn't have the strength to overcome Yugi's power as it is caught and grabs by his hands.

Reshef screams as Yin-Yang Dragon's power burned and incinerated its spirit, turning into nothing but vanishing ashes. Yugi sighs of some relief, wishing it didn't come to that but he wouldn't allow anyone good to die.

Pegasus gasps, feeling so much better in a long time as if the despair and doubt he had has since vanished from his life.

''Y-Yugi-boy… but-'' Pegasus utters not sure how to feel but Yugi just smiles answering with his normal color eyes. ''Because I'm a nice guy. That's why.''

Pegasus just eyes the boy who removes his head off him and reaches his hand at him. Yugi smiles, hoping he accepts the help. Pegasus eyes the hand and sighs smiling, grabbing on it. Yako and Gekko smile as the tricolor head pulls him up.

Suddenly Pegasus' castle begins to collapse. Ichigo panics dodging debris on all fours.

''This castle's not going to hold much longer.'' Kaiba states moving and pulling Kisara towards him, evading falling debris. Kisara blushes red as Mokuba grins.

''I'll say! Let's get out of here!'' Jonouchi decides to agree with his frenemy as the group runs out from the castle. Ichigo then gasps rushing passed the group into the diner room. Yugi blinks following after her only as she rushes out holding a portrait. Yugi smiles grabbing on her and both try to escape although unaware of this, a strange piece of the debris falls, hits and opens up Yugi's bag that contained the Millennium Items. Only the Millennium Ring, Eye and Rod fell off as the two got out last.

The group manages to escape to outside and begins to see from a distant as the castle collapses, completely ruined.

''My home…'' Pegasus utters, looking sadden as he manages to remove the annoying eyepatch and the ponytail to let down his long hair. He sighs, losing stuff he value inside his home including the last remains of his Cyndia. He can always rebuild another castle and collect his values but that portrait meant everything to him. He isn't sure how he'll live on.

Pegasus then hears whistling. He turns to see Ichigo giggling and holding to his surprise the very portrait he would miss.

''Sorry about your home Nya. It can be rebuild but some things can't.'' Ichigo begins to say extending her arms and held the portrait she wants him to take back. ''Hold on it tighter and never let it go Nya. She would want you to do that.''

Pegasus didn't show it but he lets out a tearful nodding. He receives it, smiling as he holds and stares at his beloved's painting.

The group then takes their rides; the main group to the helicopter and Kaiba with Mokuba and Kisara to the Blue-Eyes Jet, back to Domino.

With Reshef no more, the world begins to be restored back to their normal nature… although…

With the group gone, someone emerges out from the shadows and heads to the castle. Searching and looking, the person found and grabbed the Millennium Ring.

''Damn Reshef. So much to invest despair on humanity using him.'' Spoke Yami Bakura, aka Zorc Necrophades, as he put on the Millennium Item around his neck. He turns to see Dark Leader Dragon pulling out the Millennium Rod around his tail.

''I'll admit unleashing such a creature was brilliant on your end.'' The Dark Lord states, aware Reshef's creation was all caused by Zorc even the part of absorbing the Egyptian Gods. Yami Bakura scoffs turning his back as he says. ''Oh was it? I didn't notice.''

The evil dragon snarls as his ''not going to explain this plan'' isn't bad for him to use his dark magic to affect Pegasus to find Reshef although the only downside was he would lose the Millennium Ring temporary. It wasn't bad… but it failed.

''Still it didn't work and now…'' Dark Leader Dragon begins to say, frowning angrily as he imagined that annoying former Shinigami and his perfect face. ''Aizen will surely get the job done better. Damn him.''

Yami Bakura crosses his arms not saying a word. He was still disappointed… although it gives him an idea in the future. He smirks, hoping to use that to beat Atem.

The two villains leave as the only Millennium Item not found was the Millennium Eye… until someone else did in the shadows and walked away.

With the world restored, humanity resumes their lives as Isono continues his work in protecting Kaiba Corporation until his fateful boss returns and also his duty for the children as Kaibaman. Naturally, the Big Five had no choice although it was better than being placed in a Virtual World.

Magnum, having been read his fortune and failed to make it come true without his knowledge, goes to make Mai his only for her to silence the fool, stating she already has someone she loves… even if he's a clueless idiot who falls for another girl but hopefully he'll turn back to her way. Who knows? Maybe by then, he'll be her… just the thought made Mai mad as she leaves the movie star to her post, leaving him even more defeated.

Ghost continues reading the fortunes of any who desires although his talent with the elderly isn't so well.

Haga… is still looking for bugs, although his mind was fixated in defeating Yugi. He will… one day.

Ryuzaki, however, is still helping in digging out dinosaur bones as he and his team managed to find one. He smiles as the workers were happy that they'll be famous as he hopes he can shine right back up after he proves his worth to that Jonouchi… even that redhead pigtail too.

Mako, fishing, encounters the fake Tristan robots stealing his fishes. He sighs not minding it as he'll just try again and caught a big one. He smirks as he imagines dueling Yugi or Jonouchi soon. Probably it was time to with his new deck… until the monkeys returned and took the fish. He got upset as he chases after them, not going to be beaten by robot monkeys.

Anzu sighs wondering how Yugi and the others were doing. The others try to cheer her up, believing those three were just fine. The brunette still wasn't sure still worry for them. Sugoroku laughs seeing their worries as he shows Anzu the smiles of kids dueling, showing that the world was fine now as prove that Reshef lost. Anzu didn't notice that, probably true. The kids asked for rare cards as the elder Mutou laughs loving to sell them some. Jenny smiles writing a report with the title: ''The Strength of Duelists. The Duel King's Inspiration''.

Just then the group spots a helicopter descending as Mai also spots it running towards it, knowing who were in there.

Espa watches smiling that his good deed was done as he takes his brothers to watch the Kaibaman Show.

Descending, the helicopter lands as the three heroes and the Gravekeeper exits. Ichigo waves at Pegasus and his adoptive children as the helicopter rises and flies off.

''Nii-san!'' Joey turns to see his sister calling out to him with Mai smirking as she waves. Yugi smiles to see everyone else too.

''Glad to see you all Nya!'' Ichigo says purring, happy to be on land. She then spots Mai and tells her firmly, pointing her finger almost eager. ''Mai-chan, I'm going to beat you silly the next time we duel! I know, from the bottom of my heart, I will beat you Nya!''

Mai eyes her and smirks, nodding to her challenge. She eyes Jonouchi, bumping her arm to his shoulder. ''So saved the day?''

''Naturally! I am the hero after all.'' Jonouchi proclaims pointing his thumb at himself. Shizuka giggles nodding. ''Nii-san is the strongest hero.''

Ichigo sweat drops as did Mai, not so convinced.

''So you guys won right?'' Anzu asks eyeing Yugi. He stares at her with his purple eyes and smiles, showing the Millennium Puzzle on his neck. ''We sure did.''

Anzu eyes him smiling as she walks and hugs him. Yugi startles by this, blushing.

''Don't worry me, I mean us, next time. Okay?'' Anzu asks of him, not wanting to lose them. Yugi blushes redder nodding. ''Right.''

Ichigo giggles at this cute scene.

''Thank you for everything.'' Ishizu suddenly thanks as the three heroes she picked had done a job not many would be able would achieve or would have done.

''Reshef the Dark Being will most likely never rise again.'' She starts saying more than confident that the Dark Being was gone forever. ''We owe it all to you three. Reshef was vanquished before it could engulf the world.''

Ichigo giggles while Jonouchi chuckles blushing. Ishizu then eyes Yugi, having faith from the start that it would be him and the Pharaoh who would put an end of Reshef and she was right, thanking him the most. ''Yugi, you were able to make this all possible.''

Yugi eyes her and smiles nodding. ''Anytime.''

''Thank you, and farewell.'' Thanking him again and bowing, Ishizu turns around and walks away as she will return home. The group watches her leave as Yugi then called her back. ''Ishizu-kun!''

Ishizu turns to face him as the tricolor head corrects her smiling. ''Not farewell, until we meet again.''

Ishizu startles by this and ultimately smiles, nodding that they shall meet again. She then walks away, leaving the group behind.

The three found some relief having helped her and the adventure they had that had completely drained them.

''Whew... That really was something, wasn't it?'' Jonouchi asks Yugi really starting to feel exhausted. The tricolor head nods agreeing. ''Yep. Even Atem was nervous.''

'' _I wasn't that nervous!_ '' Atem protests appearing in spirit form, glaring with his arms crossed. Yugi grins along with Yin-Yang Dragon as he teases. '' _Sure you were._ ''

Atem scoffs looking away. Yugi smiles now eyeing Ichigo. Probably out of him and Jonouchi, Ichigo was the one who worked the hardest to help out and even dueled Kaiba of all people. He didn't feel proud in her; he's amazed by how great she is.

''Ichigo-kun, you were amazing.'' He tells her as the red cherry head blushing deep red. Jonouchi glares actually jealous pointing out. ''What about me? I wasn't too shabby myself!''

''Yeah, I'm sure you did alright.'' Honda states grabbing his best bud by the back neck. Jonouchi smiles nodding. ''Yeah, you got that right! I knew you'd understand, partner!''

''You bet I do! You did your best to help Yugi and Ichigo...'' Honda says forming a malicious grin. ''By staying out of their way.''

''Right, I tried not to cause any trouble and...'' Clueless at first, Jonouchi stops himself as he realizes what he and Honda were saying and completely became furious glaring at him. ''Wait! Why would I have to stay out of their way?!''

Mai sighs along with the others minus Shizuka for how obvious Jonouchi fell for that. Honda chuckles nervously, backing away Jonouchi tries to grab him with the intention to hurt him.

''Hahaha, sorry, sorry.'' He tries to apology grinning friendly. ''Chill out, dude.''

Jonouchi glares at him before actually sighing, really too tired to do this. He gives up walking to Yugi's house. ''Yea-yea! Now is there something to eat?''

The others sweat drop as they head inside too. Leaving the two behind, Yugi and Ichigo eye each other. The two have a rather uneasy moment since Yugi snapped at Pegasus, no, Taiyo Tenma and Ichigo's strong feelings for him.

''So…'' Yugi tries to say something, having trouble and being awkward about it. Ichigo was no different muttering. ''So…''

The two eye each other, really not sure what to say. Just trying to say something, Yugi says blushing. ''It was peachy.''

Ichigo blinks blushing shyly she nods. ''It was very peachy.''

Yugi chuckles as Ichigo giggles back. The two just like that word.

Ichigo stares at him, feeling confident to ask him what she needs to know and hope in some way he can show back how much they mean for each other.

''… I-'' She tries to utter out those words with all of her might… until fate interrupts them with a voice Ichigo couldn't stand. "Yugi!''

The tricolor head and red cherry head turn to see Kaiba there with Kisara blushing and Mokuba.

"AW COME ON!'' Ichigo shouts angrily, not needing him here of all places. Yugi blinks, wondering why he was here asking. ''Something wrong, Kaiba-kun?''

Kaiba didn't reply right away as he instead walks forward. Yugi stares at his rival, face-to-face.

''… Duel me.'' Kaiba demands, confusing Yugi. ''… Huh?''

Kaiba scoffs clinching his fist as he states with a sinister glare. ''Don't act clueless. I demand a duel from you and Atem.''

Yugi glares as even Atem os curious. Kaiba adds pointing his finger at Yugi's new Duel Disk given by him. "You owe me that much after all you put me through.''

''…'' Yugi didn't reply, thinking it over with Atem. Ichigo becomes mad and then protests, getting in the middle of the two. She isn't going to let Yugi duel Kaiba just because of their stupid rivalry or pride or whatever; not this time. She has to tell him what she feels for the tricolor head now or never.

''Yugi-kun doesn't need to-'' Ichigo tries canceling their ideas but then she's stopped by Yugi, making his choice. ''Fine.''

Ichigo gasps surprise as Kaiba actually smirks. Yugi stares towards him with a soft smirk. ''I accept, Kaiba-kun!''

"… Aw damn Nya.'' Ichigo mutters angrily, really hoping to avoid this. Now her moment with Yugi might never happen until he beats Kaiba. She is starting to really hate today more than ever.

Reshef the Dark Being has finally been defeated but the rivalry between two duelists hasn't. What kind of final impact will this day leave? And will Ichigo ever say what she has to say to Yugi?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi/Atem** **'s new cards:**

 ***Elemental Rewrite: Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During the Battle Phase only, when a monster you control battles an opponent's monster; change the Attribute of the opponent's monster. If a monster your opponent controls is destroyed by battle, draw 1 card.

 ***Silent Gandora the Magician of Annihilation- Lvl 8, ATK: 3500, DEF: 0, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: **1 Level 8 "Gandora" monster + 1 "Silent Magician" monster**

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spell Card, Trap Card and monster effects. You can pay half your LP; destroy as many cards on your opponent's field as possible, and if you do, banish them. Also banish all cards in your opponent's hand and increase this card's ATK by 500 for each banished card.

* * *

 **Reshef the Dark Being's new cards:**

 **_Dark World Dealings- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards 1 card.

 ***** **War Ritual of the Ancients- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon " **Ancient War Lord, Reshef** ". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 10 or more from the field or your hand. When you have "Reshef the Dark Being" in your Graveyard, you can banish a monsters from your Graveyard, whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.

 ***Ancient War Lord, Reshef- Lvl 10, ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fiend/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, " **War Ritual of the Ancients** ". You take no battle damage involving this card. Once per turn, by discarding 1 Monster Card from your hand, Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard with a Level equal to or less than the discarded monster. You can Tribute 1 monster you control; send 1 card your opponent controls to the Graveyard. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect.

 ***** **God Ritual of the Ancients- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon " **Ultimate War God, Reshef of Destruction** ". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 12 or more from the field or your hand. When you have "Reshef the Dark Being" and/or " **Ancient War Lord, Reshef** " in your Graveyard, you do not need to Tribute any monsters.

 ***Ultimate War God, Reshef of Destruction- Lvl 12, ATK: 4500, DEF: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fiend/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, " **God Ritual of the Ancients** ". Unaffected by the effects of DIVINE monster(s). If a ''Reshef'' Ritual monster(s) is in your Graveyard: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, cannot be targeted by card effects, cannot be destroyed by Spells and Traps, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn, by discarding 1 card, Special Summon 1 ''Reshef'' Ritual monster from your Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning condition. All monsters you control gain 1000 ATK for each monster you control, except this card. When this card leaves the field; destroy all face-up cards on your opponent's field and next Special Summon 1 "Reshef the Dark Being" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard during the End Phase, ignoring its Summoning condition.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie. Unlike other DKR's Previews, I'll just do the Next Time and then do a small preview. No title name.

 **Next Time…**

Reshef the Dark Being is no more. However, after everything, Kaiba still has more to prove to defeat the two walls to become the most powerful duelist that has ever lived? Yugi accepts his rival's challenge and the final duel of this long day has begun! However… Is this duel more important or is there something else even more valuable than dueling?

Enjoy the final part to Reshef of Destruction!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Reshef should have gotten evolved forms to better show his progress of possessing the Egyptian God's energy. I mean he has it and the only thing he can do is take control of other monsters? Really? Anyway, I gave him two evolved forms and I think to my honestly I did a great job with them.

I also gave Yugi Silent Gandora to symbol his limitless, destructive potential he possesses and yes, during this, I was thinking of just giving Yugi a Ritual Monster to battle Reshef's but instead I changed my mind. This was better.

Also saved Pegasus from a cruel death… yea? He deserves to live… until he dies in 5d's.

* * *

 **Final chapter of DKR's Reshef of Destruction this Thursday!**


	27. Aftermath! The Importance of the Heart!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

Hello Readers, this is part 27 and the last part of DKR's first Movie, Reshef of Destruction! Hope you enjoy it!

 **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

 **NOTE: I would like to thank** **Jacob9594** **for the idea of making Chaos Form into its TCG/OCG version than the Anime version. Now the Anime version is broken and I did not want to give someone like Kaiba (or Yugi as you will see in the end of the duel) that. It is JUST too BROKEN to keep in its Anime version. Cards like I did like Card of Sanctity, Card of Demise, Legend of Heart, etc. are fine because EVERYONE wishes they were like how they were used in the Anime. WHO WOULDN'T want those cards to be like in the Anime? Right? Anyway, Chaos Form is too strong so I gave it the real version effect.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(Theme: Makemagic by Jealkb from Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time)**

 **Movie 1: Part 27: Aftermath! The Importance of the Heart!**

It was now night as Ichigo watches annoyed in front of the Kame Shop with everyone else. They were staring as Yugi stands in front of them with his front facing forward towards Kaiba. The two are about to commence their rematch even after everything they all went through with Reshef the Dark Being and defeating him.

Even though the others were curious how the duel will be; Ichigo, however, isn't thrilled about it. In fact, she's upset.

"Are we SERIOUSLY doing this now Nya?!'' She questions angrily, frustrated about it. Jonouchi gives her a glare demanding upset. "What are you complaining now Momomiya?''

Ichigo turns to face him and tells him trying to hold her temper, failing. ''THIS! Another duel! It's NIGHT!''

Jonouchi just stares confused as were the others.

''Is she feeling well?'' Honda asks Jonouchi who shrugs his shoulders. Ichigo sighs lowering her head defeated. ''… I'm hungry Nya. And I had plans.''

''Sorry about them Ichigo.'' Anzu apologizes, being one of the few who does get why she's mad. She's not a duelist and even though Ichigo is a better duelist; she still acts like a normal girl and has been dueling the whole day. There are limits to dueling that someone like Jonouchi or Yugi don't get.

''I-I guess…'' Ichigo mutters still upset not happy about it. Suddenly a she sees a hand over her view holding an energy bar. She looks beside her to see Jennifer Mutou smiling at her. ''Here.''

''Jenny-san.'' Ichigo mutters as she receives the treat. Jenny still smiles a little eyeing her and the dirty blond-headed, telling them. ''Heard you two and my brother had an adventure huh?''

Ichigo nods smiling a bit too. Jonouchi nods grinning as he says. ''You can say I was the bravest among the group.''

''…'' Everyone stares silent by his words, not believing him. Bakura suddenly laughs softly, causing Jonouchi to get mad. He blushes apologizing to him. ''Sorry, I thought it was funny.''

''Yea… thanks…'' Jonouchi mutters not exactly happy by his comment. Ichigo giggles a bit but it didn't relief how she feels sighing. ''I get why Yugi-kun wants to duel Kaiba-Baka… but now?''

She knows how much Yugi loves dueling like anyone, not as much as Judai, but with Kaiba he feels determine to prove a point and that's understandable… but Ichigo wishes he thought of more important stuff like their relationship.

''I guess… I thought he would do something else that wasn't dueling after a whole day of dueling.'' Ichigo admits whispering to Jenny being the only one she could tell, looking down wishing she and Yugi could do something.

Jenny feels bad for her. It is hard to be in love with a guy who has other things he prefers better not to mention he is as shy and doubtful with his own feelings.

''I know what you mean Ichigo.'' She lets the red cherry head know, patting her on the back. ''But Yugi, well, he's always going to be a duelist by heart. That's the kind of guy he is and will always be.''

Ichigo smiles a bit, acknowledging Yugi is the kind, smart person he is for the love he has for Duel Monsters.

''I get that… I just wish…'' Ichigo mutters trying to confess how much she loves him but would it matter? Probably not. He shows that he loves her… but that's about it. Yugi never acts that he loves her… so does it matter? " _He told me how much he means for me._ ''

Jenny still frowns feeling sad for the girl. Who wouldn't?

From afar, Yako and Gekko were watching the duel with Pegasus, wearing his proper outfit.

''Father, are you sure you don't want to rest?'' Gekko asks, thinking they should take Pegasus to a hospital or at least to another of his homes to rest. Pegasus chuckles, not able to agree as he stares at the two who made Duel Monsters the hype that is today.

''Not at all Gekko-boy. After what had happen to me, I need to recover why I love Dueling.'' He explains, smiling as the image of his beloved pop in his mind knowing she would say the same. '' _Much like how you would adore my drawings too, my dear Cyndia._ ''

''Come on Nii-san, you can win this time… maybe.'' Mokuba cheers, trusting his brother can finally match up and beat Yugi once and for all… even though he lost the other times. Kisara blushes thinking the same having watched Seto's attempts to duel Yugi and losing but she feels like this time it was different; like he will win or give it more than his all. ''Seto won't give up. I know he'll give it his all.''

Kaiba stands firm with his arms crossed, gazing at Yugi. The one wall he has yet to break through but today, with his improved Deck and Duel Disk, he shall break through that wall once and for all.

''Shall we start Kaiba-kun?'' Yugi asks with a small smirk on his face, sliding his Deck into his new Duel Disk and placing the headset on his right side.

Kaiba snarls sliding the headset on his right ear. ''Let's get this over with.''

The Millennium Puzzle shines as Atem took over, smirking. ''Then let's start the game, Kaiba!''

Kaiba glares activating his advance Duel Disk as Atem did the same.

''DUEL!'' Both rivals declare, drawing their top cards as they commenced their rematch.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 4000LP**

Everyone watches as the sudden rematch-rematch has begun.

''Atem, you may get the first turn and immediately fall before my superior skill.'' Kaiba declares making it clear he will win. Atem just stares at him replying with a small smirk. ''If you're beginning to assume you have won, that is yet to be seen Kaiba!''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Kaiba: 4000LP H: 5_

"My turn! Draw.'' The Pharaoh shouts, drawing his top card. He eyes a card in his hand and summons it. ''First I summon **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior**!''

Appearing on his field was the red Electromagnet Warrior version of Beta.

 **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

''With Beta's effect, I add 1 Level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior from my Deck into my hand.'' Atem states as a card pops out from his Deck and he adds it. He then grabs two other cards in his hand and sets them. ''I set 2 cards facedown!''

Two large facedown cards materialized behind Beta as he finishes his turn. ''My turn is over.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Kaiba: 4000LP H: 5**_

Kaiba scoffs at the man's field and find it childish. "You think a monster like that will threaten me?''

Atem eyes him quite firm as was Kaiba who says irritated by the nonsense he went through, especially losing to the kitty cat. ''I didn't wait for this long to defeat you and I don't intend to let this pass, Atem!''

Mokuba sighs, not surprise his brother is fixed to settling that score. If it's not Yugi or the other guy who looks like Yugi then others would assume his older brother was insane.

''My turn!'' Kaiba shouts drawing his holographic card before vanishing into his hand. He picks a card in his hand card screen and taps on it. ''First I activate the spell, Melody of Awakening Dragon!''

The selected spell materializes on the field as Kaiba explains tapping another card in his hand and sends it away. ''By discarding 1 card from my hand, I add 2 Dragon-Type monsters with 3000ATK or with 2500DEF.''

Two appears popped out from his Deck as they vanished and appeared in his hand window. He smirks picking another card and summons it. ''Next I summon the almighty hero of pride, Kaibaman!''

Appearing from a dash of lightning was the mighty Kaibaman, smirking as he crosses his arms.

Kaibaman Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 700

''With Kaibaman's effect, I can release him to summon my legendary white dragon!'' Seto announces as Kaibaman vanishes into light as a huge flash of lightning came down where he stood.

"Appear my soul and my pride, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kaiba calls forth as appearing within the lightning emerges the legendary white dragon with blue eyes, roaring with pride.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Amazing, Seto summon our dragon!'' Kisara states blushing red, happy to see Blue-Eyes on the field. Mokuba nods grinning as he cheers. ''Hit hard Nii-san! You got this one.''

Kaiba scoffs a bit, smirking as he raises his right arm at Atem. ''Battle!''

''You won't be able to do any damage this turn Kaiba. I activate **Beta the Electromagnet Warrior's** effect!'' Atem replies smirking as the Electromagnet Warrior vanishes. ''By releasing Beta, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Magnet Warrior and I choose Alpha!''

Appearing in Beta's place is the original Magnet Warrior version of Alpha, kneeling in Defense Position with its shield forward.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700

Kaiba smirks as a card in his hand window appears in his actual hand and plays it. ''I was hoping you would do that! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Dragon's Fighting Spirit!''

Blue-Eyes roars as its eyes glow bright blue. Atem could feel something was wrong as Kaiba laughs explaining. ''HAHAHA! By targeting my Special Summoned Blue-Eyes, my dragon gains 1 extra attack for each Special Summoned monster my opponent currently controls!''

Atem and Yugi were surprised by that as was everyone else watching.

''That means Kaiba's monster can attack twice!'' Otogi realizes with a stun expression. Jonouchi and Honda gulp hearing that.

''Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy that pathetic pipe of rock and Atem directly!'' Kaiba commands raising his hand as Blue-Eyes roars again and fires a destructive power-up electrical breathe blast. ''Double Burst Stream of Destruction!''

Yugi and Atem brace themselves as Alpha is vaporized by the blast as it hits the Pharaoh, covering him in smoke. Both grit their teeth feeling the blow as Atem slides backwards, holding his ground. He pants taking 3000 of damage but not defeated trigger the two set cards on his field.

''HAHAHA! What's wrong? Was that-'' Kaiba began to rant laughing of his perfect win… until his headset let him know of the activation of a card. He looks ahead as appearing from the smoke of his dragon's attack, floating on Atem's field, was the black robed magician with his arms crossed and glaring at the white dragon.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Seto startles by this, questioning this in surprise. ''D-Dark Magician?! When did he-''

''My fateful servant appeared to my side through a chain the moment I activated both my set cards: Dig of Destiny and Dark Horizon!'' Atem, smirking, explains the now two open Traps on his field. ''Dig of Destiny allows me to draw a card when I take Battle Damage. And Dark Horizon activates the moment I took damage and allows me to Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck with less or equal ATK to the damage I took.''

Atem drew his top card still smirking. He may have taken 3000 of damage but now he plans to hit Kaiba back for the blow. ''What's wrong Kaiba? Were you hoping for an advantage?''

Kaiba grits his teeth, not going to let that mock him. A card appears in his hand as he sets it declaring. ''I set 1 card facedown. My turn is done.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 1000LP H: 5**_ _/ Kaiba: 4000LP H: 3_

''My turn!'' Atem calls out drawing his top card. He eyes it and plays it. ''I'll start by playing this spell, Pump Up!''

Dark Magician was suddenly engulfed a burst of energy, rushing through him as his energy grew.

''By choosing Dark Magician, my Spell doubles his ATK!'' Atem explains worrying Kaiba as Dark Magician's power went up to 5000ATK

''Next I summon **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior** and activate his effect!'' Atem calls forth and plays the effect of the grey colored Electromagnet Warrior version of Alpha.

 **Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior Lvl 3 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100**

The Pharaoh adds Berserkion into his hand as he proceeds right to his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Dark Magician, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

Dark Magician extends back his scepter as the tip was starting to gather a sphere of dark magical energy.

''Dark Magic!'' Atem shouts as Dark Magician thrusts and fires the sphere right towards Blue-Eyes. The white dragon tries catching it with its small arms but the sphere explodes upon impact, vaporizing the legendary dragon. Kaiba braces the destruction of his dragon, taking 2000 of damage.''

''Alpha, attack Kaiba directly!'' Atem proceeds to attack once more as the Electromagnet Warrior charges at Kaiba with its weapon. Kaiba isn't going to let that attack hit him too, triggering his set trap. ''Reverse Trap open, Counter Gate!''

His trap opens up as a barrier forms around Kaiba, blocking Alpha's attack.

''When a direct attack is made on me, I negate your attack. Next I can draw 1 card and if it's a Monster Card I can Normal Summon it now.'' Kaiba explains his traps as he draws his card and smirks, revealing it. ''I drew the Monster, Pandemic Dragon!''

''A shame you need a tribute to summon it.'' Atem points out almost sad for him. Kaiba snarls frowning, far from it as he reveals. ''Wrong as I can banish **Cost Down Dragon** from my Graveyard.''

Behind Kaiba floats the spirit of a brown scaled dragon with sharp red eyes with a scaled body design that resembles swords including the wings that look like swords too.

''Whenever I draw a Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster, I can banish this card from my Graveyard to Normal Summon it without Tributes.'' Kaiba explains as his new dragon banishes from his Graveyard to summon a stronger monster in its place. ''Appear!''

A dark purple-blue scaled with darkish blue arms, legs and head dragon with very narrow bright red-yellow eyes appears on the field. Its wings resemble a biological hazard symbol with three green orbs in between each wing that connects the other wing. The dragon lets out a trumpet like an elephant than a roar of a dragon.

Pandemic Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000

Atem glares not expecting Kaiba would have such a setup.

''HAHAHA! What's the matter? Was my play that much stronger?'' Kaiba laughs, mocking the Pharaoh now. Atem smirks, far from it as he says playing a card from his hand. ''Not exactly. I activate the spell, Swords of Revealing Light!''

Descending down over Kaiba's field were the original swords of light, blocking his monsters from moving.

''Now you cannot attack for 3 turns.'' Atem says as he grabs another card and sets it. ''Next I set 1 card facedown and I end my turn.''

A set card materializes behind Dark Magician as his ATK reverted back to 2500.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Yugi_ _: 1000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Kaiba: 2000LP H: 3**_

Jonouchi was just not sure what he was looking. Right now both Kaiba and Atem were just in their fourth turn of the duel and they were down a lot of their Life Points.

''My turn!'' Kaiba shouts drawing his top card, eyeing it, and proceeds to use his dragon's power. ''First I activate one of Pandemic Dragon's effects!''

Pandemic lets out another trumpet opening its mouth.

''I destroy a monster my opponent controls with ATK less than my dragon and I choose Alpha!'' Kaiba orders as his dragon fires a toxic breathe blast. Atem watches this and responds. ''Then I activate Alpha's effect, releasing him to Special Summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!''

Alpha vanishes into light as the pink colored Magnet Warrior appears in its place, kneeling down in Defense Position.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

The toxic breathe hits nothing as Kaiba scoffs not worry as he proceeds. ''But I'm not done as I use Pandemic Dragon's other effect. By paying 500 of my Life Points, all monsters my opponent controls loses 500 ATK.''

Kaiba's Life Points dropped at 1500LP. Pandemic Dragon breathes out toxic breath all over Atem's field, poisoning his monsters. Dark Magician dropped to 3500ATK while Alpha also dropped at 1200ATK.

Yugi stares at this in spirit form very off by Kaiba's method. He could have used Pandemic's other effect later for Dark Magician or at least drop all of Dark Magician's ATK as much as Kaiba's Life Points could handle.

'' _Why is Kaiba-kun being so passive? If he wanted, he could pay almost all of his Life Points to get rid of Dark Magician sole or use Pandemic's effect he try on Alpha to our magician?_ '' The tricolor head questions very unease by what Kaiba was up to. Atem wasn't sure himself but he did know out of anyone, Kaiba wants to prove he was the best and to do so is to destroy their ace monster in battle and win.

Kaiba smirks as he uses a card in his hand. ''Next I activate the spell, Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Traps on the field!''

A massive blast of wind came behind Kaiba, striking and destroying all of the Spell and Traps on the field. The swords exploded into pieces as did Atem's set card.

''The card you destroyed was a second copy of Dig of Destiny and when this card is destroyed by my opponent's card effect; I draw 1 card for each copy in my Graveyard.'' Atem explains having set another copy of the card he used. He draws two cards.

''Like it matters. And now without any distractions, I activate the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form!'' Kaiba declares using the card he drew this turn, the ultimate key card of his victory.

The sky above them suddenly became dark blue as appearing out of nowhere is dark purple chaotic energy in the form of a pentagram with sharp metallic ends of each point taking the shapes similar to the pentagram pattern comes down.

''This card requires me to release monsters that equal Level 8 but I can also banish a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard for the Ritual!'' Kaiba explains as Blue-Eyes White Dragon returns back to the field roar. The dragon flies forward, entering the pentagram as bursts of dark blue lightning bolts shot out all around the two duelists and everyone else close to its range.

''Legendary dragon with eyes of blue, pass through the gates of Heaven and Hell and be reborn as the dragon of perfect Chaos!'' Kaiba chants as the pentagram glows and opens up the gateway to his victory shouting. ''Ritual Summon! Descend! The embodiment of my chaotic soul! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!''

Emerging out from the portal is a darkened grey armored Blue-Eyes White Dragon with metallic wings with glowing blue plates and dark blue plates underneath each wings like feathers. The tail also has dark blue sharp metallic scales as well. The dragon has dark blue coated claws and had large upper shoulders that resembled cannons as well as the waist sides with sharp dark blue ends. The dragon's eyes glows bright blue along across spots on its body.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 4000 DEF: 0

Everyone is astonished by this minus Pegasus who smirks, being responsible in making that card for Kaiba.

''4000ATK?!'' Bakura utters out amaze by such power. Jonouchi grits his teeth angrily at this new dragon yelling. ''It's like a Gundam! Damn it Kaiba, that's not even fair!''

Anzu sweat drops not sure as she asks shaken by Kaiba's fetish for his dragon to even get a Ritual Monster. ''Just how many Blue-Eyes can he have until he can say he doesn't want anymore?''

''I hope he doesn't stop.'' Kisara mutters arousal by the new Blue-Eyes, sweating a bit.

Atem gulps but smirks at this new Blue-Eyes, excited to see how Kaiba will use it.

''Since Dark Magician now has 2000ATK, he can't hold a candle against my superior dragons!'' Kaiba states smirking very overconfident on his victory. All he needs is one attack from his Chaos MAX and it's over and then he, Seto Kaiba, will become the strongest duelist.

''Battle! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, destroy that magician and leave nothing of my former rival!'' Kaiba declares as his dragon's body began to glow and charges up its blast towards the Dark Magician. Atem watches closely as the dragon fires an intense blast of electricity as its wings fires rays of the same light at Dark Magician. ''Maximum Burst of Chaos!''

Everyone watch shock as the blast is going to destroy Dark Magician and Yugi would lose.

''I discard **Sphere Kuriboh** and activate his effect!'' Atem, smiling, replies discarding a card from his hand to Kaiba's surprise.

The Kuriboh monster has a body that resemble the sphere form of Winged God Dragon of Ra with machine-like green claws and the same purple eyes as almost all Kuribohs.

''Kuri!'' The monster cries out before getting serious and lights up its entire body like the sun. The light negates and disappears the attack of Chaos MAX.

'' _Another damn Kuriboh!_ '' Seto curses angrily at the sight of that annoying Kuriboh.

''When my opponent's monster declares an attack, I can switch that monster to Defense Position.'' Atem explains as the light of Sphere Kuriboh vanishes along with the monster but not before Kaiba's dragon drops hard on the ground in Defense Position.

''Chaos MAX can't be targeted by card effects but that thing bypasses my dragon's untouchable effect?'' Kaiba questions irritated his mighty Chaos MAX is forced upon the ground by a mere round freak. He glares at Atem as he orders still having another attack. ''You and your damn furball! Then Pandemic Dragon attack Dark Magician!''

His other dragon trumpets unleashing the same toxic breath blast from before. ''Hazard Breath!''

Dark Magician tries reflecting the blast with his scepter but the toxic destroys the monster. Atem took only 500 of damage and smirks disappointed Kaiba didn't try harder. ''You should have dropped more of Dark Magician's ATK.''

Kaiba glares angrily, not going to make that mistake again. A card appears in his hand and sets it. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 500LP H: 4**_ _/ Kaiba: 1500LP H: 0_

''Go on place your monsters in Defense Position.'' Kaiba orders the Pharaoh, almost daring him to do it. ''Once you do, you'll have lost to me.''

Atem stares at him, wondering what he meant by that. Could his dragon have some kind of effect? He had to be careful drawing his top card. ''My turn, I draw!''

He didn't even need to look at it as he plays it. ''I play the spell, Pot of Greed! With it, I draw 2 cards!''

Atem drew two cards and once more plays another card without looking at it. ''I activate another spell card, **Stone of Magical Bonds**!''

The card shows the image of a darken version of Sage's Stone glowing brightly as two wormholes emerge over it.

''With this, I release Gamma to Special Summon back Dark Magician from the Graveyard!'' Atem explains as Gamma vanishes and returning in his place was Dark Magician, twirling his scepter around.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

''And if I control no other monsters, I can Special Summon Dark Magician Girl to the field as well!'' Atem proceeds as appearing beside the master magician was his lovely apprentice, winking as she floats in a cute, sexy pose in Defense Position.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Ichigo smiles a bit to see both monsters together, like a nice pairing while Kaiba, however, utters annoy. ''Those pesty magicians.''

''Both monsters cannot attack but I won't need to worry. Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Dark Magic Inheritance**!'' Atem proceeds playing another spell from his hand smirking. Just then both Swords of Revealing Light and Pot of Greed pop out from his Graveyard slot as he explains. ''By banishing 2 Spell Cards from my Graveyard, I can add a card that has Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl in their text.''

A card comes out from his Deck as he grabs it and instantly plays it. ''And with this I activate the spell, Dark Burning Magic! With both my magicians on the field, I destroy all cards my opponent controls!''

Both magicians cross their magical weapons and fire a combination blast of their attacks, striking and engulfing Kaiba's field in a massive explosion.

Jonouchi smirks as he and Honda flex their arms.

''Not bad! Kaiba doesn't have any cards in his hand. He can't do anything and that means he's-'' Mai states the very obvious that Kaiba has lost… only to be silent sweat dropping to see Chaos MAX roaring out of the combine magic attacks of both magicians, unscratched.

''HAHAHAH!'' Kaiba laughs almost mocking Atem's attempt. Ichigo sighs oddly not surprised this happen, saying sarcastically like Mint would. ''Sure did not see that one coming Nya.''

Jonouchi got mad how the heck Kaiba's dragon wasn't destroyed. Seto smirks as he explains the faces of the audience. ''Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. In other words; it can't be defeated.''

Atem glares actually impressed Kaiba's dragon had such a protective effect.

''I also chain and activated my Trap, Threatening Roar.'' Kaiba also reveals the last card he managed to activate before his field was ''wiped'' off. ''Now any monster you planned to summon cannot make an attack this turn.''

Jonouchi grits certain Atem or Yugi would try that since that Chaos MAX only had 0 DEF.

Kaiba frowns a bit as the spirit of his destroyed Pandemic Dragon lets out waves of toxic energy across the field revealing. ''And to top it off since Pandemic Dragon was destroyed all monsters on the field lose 1000ATK. Hazard Wave!''

Both Magicians' ATKs drops by a 1000 as did Chaos MAX now having 3000.

Atem stares calmly as he had little opinions now but to try to destroy the slightly weakened Chaos MAX.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' The Pharaoh declares setting a card behind his magician, ending his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Yugi_ _: 500LP H: 3 /_ _ **Kaiba: 1500LP H: 0**_

''MY TURN!'' Kaiba shouts drawing his top card fiercely. He eyes it, not showing anything as he commands going into the Battle Phase. ''Battle! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, destroy Dark Magician Girl!''

Chaos MAX roars locking its eyes at the defensive Magician Girl. Both Yugi and Atem were off by this as Dark Magician was already in Attack Position and had less that they would lose.

''I warned you to not leave that monster in Defense Position because my dragon can perform and do double Piercing damage!'' Kaiba reveals the last and destructive effect of his new Blue-Eyes. This shocked everyone especially Ichigo and Jonouchi who outraged furious. ''HOW IS THAT FAIR?!''

''Such a monster has that kind of effect.'' Yako utters pretty shaken. If Kaiba had such a monster when he had the Wicked Gods, he might have lost before he got the chance to summon any of them. Pegasus chuckles not surprise as Kaiba wanted the effect for that dragon like that. It is his style.

''Kaiba-boy has never shown to care how he does it, power and pride are his strength.'' He states smiling as he wonders if Yugi has a counter.

Mokuba becomes excited as this might be his brother's victory. Even Kisara smiles thinking it might be too.

''Maximum-'' Kaiba begins ordering the final attack as his dragon followed until Atem quickly reacts flipping over his set trap. ''Reverse Trap open, Ambush Shield! By releasing Dark Magician Girl, I add her DEF into Dark Magician's ATK!''

Dark Magician eyes his apprentice, wondering if she was willing to do this. Dark Magician Girl nods smiling, closing her eyes as she bursts into energy. Dark Magician closes his eyes, sadden but proud of her, glaring at Chaos MAX. With Dark Magician Girl's spirit beside her teacher, Dark Magician rose up with 3200ATK.

Jonouchi smirks as that was the power those two needed to win. Kaiba, however, curved up a grin.

''I was hoping you would try something like that! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Shrink!'' Seto instantly plays the card he drew shocking Atem. He watched as Dark Magician coughs up, his energy vanishing as did his ATK.

''With this, I halve Dark Magician's ATK!'' Kaiba states as their magician now only have a mere 1600ATK. Kaiba glares that he has won this as did his dragon widening its wings shooting its rays of light once more at the weakened Dark Magician.

''Vanish into obliteration, Atem, Yugi!'' Kaiba shouts forth as his dragon fires its destructive blast at him. ''Maximum Burst of Chaos!''

Everyone watches as Dark Magician is consumed by the blast as it was coming right at Atem. Kaiba smirks as he has won. He did it. He-

''I activate the second effect of **Stone of Magical Bonds**!'' Ruining his focus, Kaiba looks up confused by Atem activating a card from his Graveyard. ''What?''

A large magical circle appears in front of the Pharaoh and intercepts Chaos MAX's attack, blocking it.

''By banishing it, I take no damage this turn!'' Atem states with a small smirk, surviving another turn. Kaiba glares starting to think he was doing that on purpose to mock how hard he tries to win.

''Damn you! To think you got off lucky!'' The Blue-Eyes duelist curses. Atem smirks wondering if he will beat him one day or his ego will drop him hard onto the ground like always.

Everyone watches just amazed how far the duel was getting with Jonouchi just in the edge of his sit… even though he's standing.

''Man this duel is just something. I-'' He begins saying, now wanting to duel Kaiba and give him a piece of his mind until suddenly Ichigo sighs and starts to turn away. He notices that she's leaving as he calls her out. ''Hey Momomiya! Where are you going? The duel is still going on.''

Ichigo turns and eyes the dirty blond-headed, sighing again.

''I know you all love dueling and all that…'' She begins to say, looking away from the duel as she has to be honest. ''But I got a life too Nya and sometimes I need to look away from one of these even if it's a good one. Plus Yugi-kun is going to win anyway.''

Jonouchi just stares baffled how this girl works. It's hard to really get her at times. She sighs waving at the group and heading out. ''Tell Yugi-kun I'll see him tomorrow Nya. Good night everyone!''

The group eyes the red cherry head leaving. Kaiba and Atem also notice this as the Blue-Eyes duelist couldn't care less; he was winning. Yugi, however, bit his lips not wanting her to leave. He… he needs to address something to her.

Ever since she got hurt by Taiyo Tenma's attack, Yugi couldn't stop thinking of how hurt she was… and how much she means to him. It wasn't that he doesn't like her; he loves her but he's scared to compete knowing Masaya had done better than he did. What chance did he have?

'' _Go to her._ '' Yugi startles, turning to see Atem telling him that telepathically. '' _Atem?_ ''

The Pharaoh knows Yugi better than he knows himself at times and feels him wanting to reach to her. He smiles, happy to see him find someone he will go his way to make her happy more than Duel Monsters.

'' _You didn't become not just a great duelist or hero, but your own person who isn't afraid of the unknown and prefers to dodge situations._ '' Atem expresses, more than believing that Yugi has grown out from the shyly person he once was. Yugi blushes red embarrassed by his teasing.

'' _Win this duel now, and go get her._ '' Atem tells his partner while Yin-Yang Dragon silently nod lifting up their claws and giving him a thumb up. Yugi smiles, happy to not be alone, nodding. '' _… I will._ ''

Kaiba watches Atem not reacting as he smirks, ordering him firmly. ''Now draw your card, Atem! Know once and for all that I am-''

The Millennium Puzzle shines as Atem is instantly replaced back with Yugi who interrupts Kaiba saying. ''Sorry Kaiba-kun… but I'm done playing around.''

Kaiba stares actually surprise, almost angry that Atem left and let Yugi continue their duel.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 500LP H: 3**_ _/ Kaiba: 1500LP H: 0_

''My turn…'' Yugi begins to say, placing his draw hand over his top card. He focuses, wanting that one card; just that one card so he can see her. To tell her… how much she means for him as he shouts. ''DRAW!''

He draws passionately, slowly eyeing the card he drew and widens, just staring at it. He now had it.

Yugi discards Monster Reborn from his hand as the offering to reach Ichigo right now declaring. ''I discard 1 Spell Card from my hand and activate the spell, Double Spell! With it, I can use 1 Spell Card from my opponent's Graveyard and that card is the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form!''

''What did you say?'' Kaiba utters as suddenly the sky changes once more becoming the pentagram gateway but now over Yugi's field.

''I can use Chaos Form to Ritual Summon a monster on my field or hand and I can even banish Dark Magician from my Graveyard as a release.'' Yugi states as Dark Magician appears once more on the field. ''I also use **Sphere Kuriboh** from my Graveyard as one of the Tributes for a Ritual Summon by banishing it.''

The golden sphere-shaped Kuriboh appears beside Dark Magician as both monsters fly into the pentagram.

''That's a Level 8 Ritual Summon.'' Jonouchi realizes as he, Honda and Anzu could feel what this monster might be.

''Magician who bears the powers of Chaos, step once more into the gate of Light and Dark and eclipse your new form across all dimensions for all eternity!'' Yugi chants as swirls of light and dark energies came out leaking from the pentagram as a new monster emerges out. ''Ritual Summon! Descend the everlasting Magician of Chaos! **Magician of Eternal Chaos**!''

Descending from the vanishing pentagram was a the monster that heavily resembles both Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician of Chaos except his skintight outfit was white colored with golden, dark belts across his body with dark glowing lining marks. His mage's headgear gains double sharp ends with the same color design along with a large, pentagram red gem on the forehead. Behind his back were 5 white, black glowing outline sharp blade-like wings on each side. He wields a specter that resembles the same the Magician of Black Chaos/Dark Magician of Chaos has used except it was more like a magical sword with a sharp bladed end over the magical orb on the top. The bottom was swirled in a DNA-like pattern ending with a sharp end. The magician glares with his normal yellow, red pupil eyes as the pupils glow even brighter than before.

 **Magician of Eternal Chaos Lvl 8 ATK: 3800 DEF: 0**

Everyone stares just dazzled even Kaiba who couldn't believe this, not one bit. ''You got to be kidding me?''

Yugi smiles as he had no time to be easy proclaiming. '' **Magician of Eternal Chaos** , when he's summoned, allows me to add any Spell Card from either player's Graveyard and activates it as my own.''

Eternal Chaos raises his scepter as light and dark energy manifests on its tip as a card forms from those energy and went flying into Yugi's hand. He smiles as he plays it. ''I choose to use this Spell, Pump Up! And with it, I double my Eternal Chaos' ATK!''

Kaiba watches terrified as Eternal Chaos is engulfed in massive energy with an ATK of 7600, shooting way over Chaos MAX's ATK.

''Battle, **Magician of Eternal Chaos** , attack Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!'' Yugi commands raising his arm as his magician begins making a single hand sign in multiple directions. Just then a large magical circle similar to the design of Spellbinding Circle and Spellbinding Illusion appears above Kaiba's field as it slides in between Chaos MAX's body. The dragon roars in pain, struggling to move as its energy began to drain to Kaiba's shock.

''My monster has a final effect, negating a monster it battles and halves its ATK and DEF.'' Yugi explains with a smirk on his face, sealing the duel. Kaiba stares helpless, not able to do anything as his certain victory was stolen.

'' _Again and again…_ '' Kaiba says to himself as every time he's about to reach his real win from the likes of Yugi… he falls down just as hard and this was one of those moments.

''Eternal Maximum Ultima!'' Yugi shouts as his Magician of Eternal Chaos twirls his scepter rapidly, almost unseen as waves of chaotic magic energy swirls around him as he did so, ending it as he swings forward and fires a gigantic sphere of chaotic magical blast. The force of the attack rips apart Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, roaring in massive pain before consume by the blast.

''DDAAMMMN ITT!'' Kaiba screams as the blast also consumes him, dropping all of his Life Points to 0. However, even after coming so close and failing so far, Kaiba makes a small smirk. No one, in his life, has ever pushed him as far as this kind, honest kid with crazy hairstyle. It drives him mad… and he forces a man like himself to go pass his own limits to finally beat him. Only until he beats Yugi that he will truly have nothing else to fight for… and he can only hope that Yugi never loses until then. '' _You better not lose to anyone but me Yugi. Swear it._ ''

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Yugi Mutou: 500LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 0LP**

Everyone stares just speechless until Jonouchi and the rest all cheer excitedly that Yugi won. Mokuba sighs while Kisara sighs too, glad Kaiba tried his best.

Kaiba drops on one knee angry, having lost again. Yugi sighs smiling as his magician vanishes as he salutes to Kaiba. "I had fun Kaiba-kun! Thank you for the new Duel Disk too!''

Kaiba glares irritated by him not understanding how he won but he can't really complain.

Yugi turns towards his friends and waves at them too. ''Good night everyone!''

Jonouchi and the others blink as the tricolor head runs off but not towards his house. Jenny smiles knowing where he's going.

''Hmph.'' Kaiba scoffs turning his back, already aware where he's heading towards in such of a hurry.

Yugi runs and runs, as fast as he could, and begins to slow down as he has caught up to the person he wants to see her.

''ICHIGO! WAIT!'' He calls out to her as the tricolor head startles red, turning to see him. ''Yugi-kun?''

Yugi blushes shyly, smiling he caught up to her. ''H-hey.''

Ichigo stares at him, noticing he's alone and assumes for sure he beaten Kaiba, stating with a firm tone. ''I guess you beaten Kaiba-Baka already.''

The tricolor head nods blushing. She sighs, not meaning to leave him in the middle of his duel. She bows, apologizing. ''Sorry I left without saying goodnight to you. You or I guess the Pharaoh was having fun.''

''We were…'' Yugi admits, smiling a bit but he didn't want to win knowing he also pushed her away. ''But I didn't want to leave what happened between us this open after everything you did.''

Ichigo blinks, not expecting at all he wants to see her to finish their awkward conversation. She remains very calm, almost patient… but in the inside she's screaming and cheering that Yugi will finally admit his feelings for her.

''I never said it…'' Yugi begins to say, staring at her lovely brown chocolate-like eyes. Ichigo tries to not show any emotional face so he doesn't screw up in what he wants to say. Smiling, Yugi finishes his sentence. ''But thank you. Thank you for helping me get back the Millennium Puzzle and Atem.''

Not showing any emotion, however, Ichigo is left stun that he only came to thank her for that. It's nice… but she wanted more than that. Still, she shouldn't complain; he's just a nice guy.

"Sure.'' She replies, looking down her feet. Maybe her feelings for him were just drawn to the past because right now, Ichigo doesn't think Yugi feels what she feels for him.

Sighing, trying to be strong, Ichigo smiles wanting to go home. ''I'll see you tomorrow ok-''

Before she gets the chance to turn, Yugi suddenly grabs her by the shoulders. Ichigo is shock, almost shaken as his purple eyes stares at her.

''Y-Yugi-kun?'' She utters, not expecting him to do anything so dramatic. Yugi eyes her. From the people he's made friends with and his crush on Anzu and how he admires her… he never thought he would meet someone that fills his heart with something more than friendship. When they met as kids, Yugi was already abandon and alone but through her; through her smile, he came out from that loneliness. For that summer, he wasn't alone. And right now, he wants to passionately bloom those feelings again.

''I got mad when you lost in our duel against Pegasus-kun that I wasn't going to let your sacrifice be in vain.'' Yugi admits in a sadden tone, not going to lie how much that hurt him to the point he let his rage explode. He has never become mad, unlike Atem or Jonouchi… but with Ichigo; he's willing to snap to protect her.

''That's why…'' He utters sounding pretty hesitate as his hands tighten over her shoulders. He feels nervous, afraid even. If he does what he will do, it will change everything between them and onward. But if he doesn't… he won't forgive himself turning his back to his heart. Right now, he will do it because it's what he wants; it's what he's willing to go through.

''I will do something I should have done a long time ago. To show how much you mean to me.'' Yugi expresses, staring deep in Ichigo's eyes. The two just stare as the glimpses of the street lights made their surroundings almost mystical and magical.

Smiling, Yugi leans in and without any kind of hesitation as he closes his eyes; kissing the redhead's lips with his own.

''…'' Absolute silence minus the sounds of cars and possible bikes riding were heard. Ichigo, her eyes widen, just standing there held by the nerdy kid with the weird hairstyle kissing her… and yet…

Ichigo extends her arms, holding Yugi in a hug as she tries to tiptoe her feet slightly to kiss him back as her eyes also closed. Both their cheeks blushing, the two were actually kissing. Their tongues, their lips, their brains and hearts, even their souls, exploded in sparks. Their hearts beaten hard as Ichigo's cat ears and tail pop out with the tail wagging loving this.

They continued kissing for almost 2-3 more minutes before ultimately stopping. The two open their eyes, staring at the other happily and almost wanting more of it.

Coughing, Yugi still blushing very red tries speaking. ''So… um… that… um… haha…''

His words couldn't even say anything that made sense while Ichigo just stares at him blushing. Her heart was beating and strangely enough, only her cat ears and tail were the only things that popped out. No transforming into a cat.

''Haha, want me to walk you-'' Getting better in his words, Yugi tries offering to take her back home only for Ichigo to immediately shout like a reflex. ''NO!''

Stunned, Yugi's eyes widen as his jaw drops. ''EH!''

Gasping and her face even redder, Ichigo shakes her head trying to say. ''I mean um no, I'll walk alone.''

Blinking very confused, Yugi nods with a stun face. Ichigo blushes red, not even caring about hiding her cat features, bows to the tricolor head. ''Goodnight Yugi-kun!''

''… Good night, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi, smiling, bids his farewell to her. Ichigo smiles back as she runs off. He watches her to leave, blushing redder as he turns around to head back home.

''…'' Weakened and his head still in pain, Bandit Keith slumbers around the very same streets still having a score to settle with those three kids and the woman. Just then, he spots Yugi and Ichigo leaving their separate ways, getting mad. '' _THERE YOU PUNKS ARE!_ ''

Humming to herself now, Ichigo heads home unaware that Keith jumps in front of her, using his Duel Disk as a weapon.

''Oh yea, I'm taking you host-'' Keith was stating he will use her as a hostage to take his revenge… except to his luck and her not even bothered by him, Ichigo instantly kicks Bandit Keith across the crotch, but with an expression of pure joy and happiness.

''I FINALLY KISSED YUGI-KUN NYA! I DID IT! I DID IT!'' Ichigo screams right through her cords, never before screaming with so much joy. Bandit Keith, however, has a pain never felt before that his eyes shoot out from his sockets so hard and his sunglasses broke due to her screaming.

He drops on the ground instantly, rubbing his crotch so much that he feels them broken.

''M-MY BALLS! YOU JUST CRUSHED-'' Keith was yelling at her only to be silence as Ichigo slams the same foot she kicked him again in the same spot. Keith eyes shoot up as his broke sunglasses dropped along with his now unconscious body.

Ichigo hums ever so happily, never before has she smiled or felt so alive purring.

''T-THAT KISS…'' Ichigo mutters loudly, not wanting to admit who of the two boyfriends she has was the better kisser but… she has to say it. ''Sorry Masaya-kun… But I'm in love again Nya!''

She giggles, purring as she hops and starts walking through a very thin walk handle. She isn't even struggling as her tail wags happily. Finally, finally! Even though he didn't say those magic words, that kiss has proved he loves her. She has to let the others know and…

However… Ichigo freezes up panicking. ''W-what am I supposed to tell the others or Erika-chan? OH CRAP NYA!''

She really panics imagining Erika giving her a death glare that she picked Yugi over her own brother. She'll hate her or worst renounce in being her best friend.

''OR MY PARENTS!'' Ichigo then screams realizing her parents' reactions. Sure, her dad liked Yugi, a lot but as much as him being his daughter's boyfriend? She's scared he would challenge Yugi to a Kendo fight similar to Masaya…

''Or Masaya… OH GOD!'' Ichigo yells again, freaking about the day Masaya returns and finds her now with Yugi. Oh no, oh no-no. Ichigo tries to breath, needing to calm down. One problem at a time.

''… I guess I'll worry that later. For now…'' She tells herself, panting a bit before jumping up purring once again happy. ''I'm in LOVE NYA!''

Ichigo Momomiya had one of the longest days in her life in the world of Duel Monsters and saving the world from a dangerous and powerful Duel Monster spirit capable of ending the world… and even though she couldn't spend her day off the way she wanted it; she at least kissed the person she had doubts in being in love with. Now, things feel perfect.

Yugi Mutou saved one of his closest friends and once again became a hero who protected the Earth and the lives of many from the evil Reshef the Dark Being. And even though the whole world will never know, he's happy to know his world, family and friends were all save. And most importantly, he admits his feelings for the red cherry head. Now he just needs to tell her those words for next time.

The two are now connected more than ever and so will their relationship. HOWEVER…

Right above where the couple thought were alone besides Bandit Keith, two figures have been watching them.

''How interesting are simple humans.'' A male voice says, revealing himself with a small smirk.

The boy, probably around Yugi's age, has tanned skin, golden eyes and dark teal hair that spikes outwards in the back, features two small spikes pointing upwards, in a manner similar to horns, and four ponytails with two short ones framing his face and two long ones in the back bound with golden rings. He wore a sleeveless green trench coat that features a high collar and a black border outlined in orange that is patterned with black triangles that are also outlined in orange, a lavender long-sleeved shirt that reaches past his waist with the cuffs rolled back to form spikes at his elbows, a light green sash around his waist, tan pants, and simple brown boots tied at the cuff with tan laces. He was also wearing a large golden ankh-shaped adornment that is clipped onto the golden rings of his right bang, twin golden bracelets with curved designs engrave on them, and a pendant that resembles a miniature simplified Millennium Puzzle.

''They're really in love with each other.'' A female voice then states, oddly smiling to see the two.

The little girl has similar if not lighter tanned skin with bright brown eyes and long dark brown hair with golden jewelry like golden rings and a tiara. She wore a pink dress that partially exposes her shoulders, with an ankh symbol on the middle, and each of her two locks are wrapped with two golden rings. Both her arms and legs also had golden rings on them, and she also wore purple shoes.

The boy turns, giving her a firm look of curiosity not noticing that. ''Are they?''

The little girl did not reply, eyeing him with worrying look. ''Brother, please realize Yugi isn't our enemy.''

The boy who was her brother just eyes her, smiling a bit. She was probably right… but his expression changes to a serious stare.

''Probably but the Pharaoh is a different story.'' He states extending his right hand holding something that's floating on its own. It's a strange and ominous glowing orange cube with strange darken marking. In the corner of the cube, there's the same eye symbol as all the other Millennium Items.

The boy glares determined as his front hair went upward, revealing a strange golden triangle-like marking, glowing. ''I will not allow him to destroy what Shadi-san left for us. Never.''

One battle concludes as another is about to start. With the threat of many new foes will popping out, does Yugi and his friends have a chance to beat them? Only time will tell.

 **Reshef of Destruction** **… Fin!**

 **To be continued** **… In Volume 3: Hero**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi/Atem** **'s new cards:**

 **_Sphere Kuriboh- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 200, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; change the attacking monster to Defense Position. When you Ritual Summon a monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon.

 ***Stone of Magical Bonds- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster; Tribute 1 monster you control: Special Summon 1 ''Dark Magician'' from your hand or Graveyard. Next Special Summon 1 ''Dark Magician Girl'' from your Deck or Graveyard. Monsters Special Summoned by this card's effect cannot attack. During your opponent's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; this turn, you take no damage.

 ***Magician of Eternal Chaos- Lvl 8, ATK: 3800, DEF: 0, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can add 1 Spell Card from either player's Graveyard to your hand. When this card battles an opponent's monster, negate its effect (if any) and halve its ATK and DEF.

* * *

 **Kaiba's new cards:**

 ***** **Cost Down Dragon** **\- Lvl 6, ATK: 2000, DEF: 2100, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard. This turn, you can Normal Summon or Set (if you can) 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand without Tributing.

* * *

Thank you all for enjoying the first DKR Movie, Reshef of Destruction. This fanfic will continue to be around but with no further updates (as of right now).

HOWEVER… the question is… Was this the last DKR movie? YEP. Maybe... we'll see.

So until then… DragonKnight15 wishes you all reading this far to have a good day and enjoy a wonderful future... or whatever. Sigh.

JA NE!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, that was WHO you think were those two characters in the last scene. You can ask me in your Review what I plan to do… in due time.

Many of you people expected to see Yugi to Ritual Summon a new retrained Magician of Black Chaos/Dark Magician of Chaos in Dark Side of Dimensions. We didn't… SO I made one, hehe. You're welcome. This isn't the last you see of this monster or the usage of Chaos Form Ritual Spell.

Yes… THIS IS CANON, so there. Enjoy that kiss scene because you will get another in due time… In Volume 3 thank goodness.

Just to give myself some credit for the number of times the main characters have dueled in this story: Kaiba has been in 5 duels, Jonouchi has been in 6 duels, Ichigo has been in 7 duels with 1 loss, and Yugi… has dueled 10 times as the only exception were that the last 2 duels he had Atem's help… so Atem dueled twice? Who knew?

 **….. Rant time**

And one more thing… the idea of the DKR Movies or at least the concept I had was involved when I read the legendary and still running author, **Kanius** , and his long-running crossover series (even though the Yu-Gi-Oh! part of it is basically dead unlike how I did it here with DKR) **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series and… SIGH… ever since Chapter 7, I thought I could bring more people into reading DKR but… who the f**k likes Tokyo Mew Mew that isn't a handful. First off a lot of people hate the series. Second a lot are like ICHIGOXKISH or ICHIGOXRYOU or… yea… And the third is… yes, it is a ripoff of Sailor Moon but then again Sailor Moon is a ripoff too but they're STILL DIFFERENT… and yes fourth, Ichigo is a Mary Sue to people who are clueless or think that she being too peppy makes her one… NO, it doesn't.

A Mary Sue is a character who doesn't have growth, is always perfect, doesn't have feelings or doubts, everyone IN THE UNIVERSE loves her and does whatever she wants with any powers or abilities (this doesn't count for characters who later gets these powers like after their long journey) FROM THE START. NO. NO. NO! I hate people calling Ichigo a Mary Sue by the fact she is too happy and has love issues (which do not even exist because she has never betrayed Masaya even IN DKR BECAUSE SHE ASKED HIM TO BREAK APART AND HE ACCEPTED HER DECISION WANTING ICHIGO HAPPY). I hate those people… like a lot. Amaterasu all of you if I had a Mangekyo Sharingan.

Moving on, I just… I just wanted new people to see my fanfic and be like ''I WANT MORE'' and review it a lot like my first Volume (which wasn't even better unlike where the second was and third is possibly even better than that) and yet… nothing.

I wanted Reshef of Destruction to be the first movie for DKR to get new people if I focus the story with Dueling and instead… minus a few reviews from **OmegatheMessiah** , nothing changed. Worst I had a fight with my best friend, **Redwallfan2000** , because he doesn't even follow this story unlike the main story. We almost ended our friendship… almost and I still feel bad even to this day. I now hate writing DKR weekly and prefer to go back to monthly. I might do that honestly… I might just because no one cares minus Redwall and **Jacob9594** who bother reviewing. Other people have like pff... over 999 reviews or I guess a 100 reviews for one chapter... ONE.

So… no more new fanfics (except a future Arc-V One-Shot and Vrains story I have plans near the end of this year hopefully) that are strict as Dragon Knight Reborn Movies and instead I'll shove them in the Volume they belong in. Or rather not, I might give up all but a few storylines for the movies. So yea… enjoy that people who give two craps about reviewing this story because it's fun while the rest of you can't even put your time to make a review, except **OmegatheMessiah**. Because I had another movie idea involving the return of the Seal of Orichalcos and a plotline that I can't do now since I won't do that.

IN VOLUME 2, ONE PERSON WHO DOESN'T EVEN TYPE IN ENGLISH WAS KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW MY STORY! 1 PERSON AND I AM GRATEFUL! What of the rest of you hmm? You don't like Ichigo, Yugi, WHAT? Tell me. Tell me now or people don't like my stories and prefer to make reviews on the concept that Amu Hinamori is the daughter of Ichigo and Kish... I had followed 3 DIFFERENT PEOPLE WITH THAT SAME STORY (done differently of course but not the key points) and they all gave up on the idea while more try to do it and still get a crap lot of reviews! There are HUNDREDS of other people reviewing stuff that are better or WORST than DKR (I can name a few lot most people would read and those have larger Crossover series like **SHONEN ALLIANCE** ) and most of those stories don't update if not become disconnected by the writer. What do you think I made DKR in the first place? To make a story people would be talking about even if it's a fanfic. To make people love it and ask me stuff and something. Maybe then… I would know I'm worthy to live and not think about killing myself for my bad life. I will not do that… but I'm just saying is: Is Dragon Knight Reborn stupid? (DON'T ANSWER THAT **Jacob9594** ) Be honest and tell me, go on, tell me. I want to know... not you **OmegatheMessiah** , you don't have to.

 **….. Rant time over**

Leave your thoughts below… I will return to Volume 3. This has been a waste of time! That's all. See you later for Volume 3 next week, same Thursday slot.


End file.
